Inesperado
by Nick Crawford
Summary: Ele sempre a viu como a irmã do seu melhor amigo. Ela sempre o viu como um segundo irmão. Conviveram por anos sem nunca se notarem como homem e mulher... Poderá um inesperado desejo ardente se transformar em amor?
1. Prólogo

**Inesperado** pertence parcialmente a **R.R. Beatrice**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a R.R. Beatrice e outros a J.K. Rowling.

Oi gente, quem se sente desconfortável com cenas pra lá de calientes e completamente explicitas, parem aqui, não leiam Inesperado, nem uma virgula sequer. O prólogo é uma indicativa do que será Inesperado, é claro que além de sexo, terá muito romance também e uma dose de drama.

Deixem comentários, quero saber a opinião de vocês.

Bon Appetit ;D

* * *

 **Inesperado**

 _Nove anos atrás..._

— Isso...Assim, baby... — Gemo enquanto a loira gostosa que me deu mole na festa da fraternidade, Carly ou talvez Casey, não lembro seu nome, chupa meu pau. Enquanto ela me leva profundamente em sua garganta eu chupo a deliciosa bocetinha da sua amiga. Não adianta nem me perguntar o nome dela, também não sei. O que importa é que são duas gostosas e não me deram trabalho nenhum para trazê-las até meu apartamento, então que diferença faz como se chamam?

Eu praticamente só tive que fazer um movimento de cabeça e já tinha as duas me seguindo até minha caminhonete.

Não vou ser modesto com você, falsa modéstia é perda de tempo, se você é bom em uma coisa é bobagem fingir que não é. E se tem uma coisa na qual eu sou bom é em conseguir mulheres, eu nem me esforço, eu mal tenho que falar com elas, a minha boa aparência se encarrega de tudo.

Mamãe e papai fizeram direito, meus olhos castanho esverdeado e cabelos negros chamam a atenção e se por um acaso isso não for o suficiente, eu apenas tenho que dar aquele meu sorriso que desarma as garotas e fazem suas calcinhas molhadas. Claro que meu corpo sarado também é um belo de um imã de garotas.

Carly ou Casey mais parece um aspirador, ela me chupa com força enquanto me lambuzo com os fluidos da outra garota sentada na minha cara.

— Isso, gata...Rebola na minha cara.

Baby, gata, linda... É assim que eu as chamo, é muito mais fácil do que lembrar seus nomes, ajuda a evitar muita confusão também. Quando eu tinha 18 anos descobri de uma forma desagradável e dolorosa que a garota não gosta quando erramos seu nome enquanto estamos fodendo ela.

Além de evitar um ataque violento ao meu amigo ali de baixo, chamá-las assim me faz passar por carinhoso. Não que eu queira que elas me achem um cara sentimental e do tipo que se envolve, eu sou justamente o oposto disso, odeio toda essa baboseira de sentimentos, namoro e exclusividade, mas um cara não pode se enganar, ele não pode ser totalmente frio e sem emoção, mesmo que ele só queira foder com a garota e nunca mais vê-la de novo, as mulheres não funcionam dessa forma, mesmo se tratando de sexo sem compromisso.

— Ah cara...De novo? — A porta se abre e a voz de um Sirius muito irritado ecoa pela sala junto com os gemidos.

Eu esqueci de mencionar, Sirius Black é meu colega de apartamento. Crescemos vizinhos e criamos uma amizade muito forte logo na infância, essa amizade dura até hoje. Temos a mesma idade e viemos estudar na Universidade de Dallas juntos, decidimos alugar um apartamento fora do campus e dividi-lo.

Levanto o olhar e vejo Sirius me olhando com nojo, como se ele fosse um santo. Seguro a cintura da garota para que ela não saia de cima de mim.

— No sofá não, cara. Eu sento aí. — Sirius diz indignado e olhando para o lado, evitando olhar para mim e as garotas.

— Foi mal, cara. Eu ia para o quarto mas essas garotas...Sabe como é né, não deu tempo de chegar lá. — Eu digo sorrindo e vejo ele revirando os olhos.

— James, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Cara, e se eu estivesse com a Marlene? Você sabe o problemão que você ia me meter com ela?

— Relaxe, gato. Você pode participar da nossa festinha se você quiser.

A garota sentada em cima de mim diz, ela e sua amiga não parecem nem um pouco incomodadas com o fato de Sirius estar aqui e elas estarem completamente nuas, e bem...Em posições bem explicitas.

— Ótima ideia, venha brincar com a gente, gostosão. — A garota que estava me chupando diz com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

— Urgh! Eu volto quando vocês tiverem terminado com... Isso. — Ele diz com uma mistura de nojo e raiva e sai, batendo com força a porta atrás de si.

Eu encaro a porta por um momento e depois olho para as garotas.

— Beleza, vamos continuar então. Me chupa gostoso, gata. — Digo dando de ombros e enterrando minha cabeça no meio das pernas da morena deliciosa.

* * *

— Quantas vezes eu falei, James? Quantas? Milhares... Eu já te pedi milhares de vezes. Se você quer foder todas as garotas da universidade isso é problema seu, mas não faça isso na nossa sala, ou na nossa cozinha, ou no nosso banheiro ou em qualquer outro lugar que não seja o seu quarto. — Sirius esbraveja no meu ouvido enquanto eu pego uma cerveja e vou me sentar no sofá.

— Qual é cara, não é nada demais. Relaxe. — Digo com os olhos focados no jogo de futebol na TV.

— Nada demais? Nada demais? E se eu tivesse trazendo a Marlene aqui? E se nós entrássemos e ela tivesse visto aquilo?

— Qual o problema? — Pergunto sem entender o porquê o ataque de Sirius. Esse cara virou uma menininha depois que conheceu Marlene no Ensino Médio. Antes disso ele era igual eu, mas depois que ele colocou os olhos na doce e inocente Marlene, a aluna nova do primeiro ano, ele mudou completamente. Virou um daqueles otários que faz tudo o que a mulher diz e sofre feito um cão por ela. Só os babacas se apaixonam e deixam que uma mulher controle suas vidas, é por isso que eu não me apaixono. Nunca.

Nunca me apaixonei e nunca vou, jamais vou dar esse poder de me controlar para uma mulher, jamais me tornarei tão vulnerável.

Eu tenho a vida perfeita, sem relacionamentos, mas cheia de mulheres. O que mais eu posso querer?

— Você está me escutando, seu babaca? — Uma almofada me acerta em cheio na cabeça e eu olho irritado para Sirius.

— Mas que porra, cara. Pare de dar ataque igual a uma menina. Que saco.

— James, eu estou falando sério. Marlene já não gosta que eu more com alguém com uma fama como a sua. Eu menti para ela e disse que você não traz garotas para o nosso apartamento, se ela descobrir que é mentira... Ou pior, se ela chegar aqui e você tiver fodendo alguém na sala... Essa merda vai chover em mim, cara.

— Tá, entendi. Agora me deixe em paz.

— Você entendeu mesmo?

— Aham. — Digo dando um gole na minha cerveja.

— James? — O tom de sua voz me faz virar a cabeça e olhá-lo. — Eu estou falando sério, cara. A Marlene é muito importante para mim, eu não posso perdê-la. Eu a amo, muito. Eu até acho que... Que é ela.

— Que é ela o que? — Pergunto confuso.

— Que é ela a mulher da minha vida, cara. É com ela que eu quero ficar... Tipo, para sempre.

Levo a minha cerveja até a boca, mas paro no meio do caminho quando eu ouço o que ele diz. Olho-o nos olhos e vejo que ele realmente quis dizer o que ele disse. E então eu caio na gargalhada.

— Ah Deus... Você não pode estar falando sério. — Digo tentando parar de rir e me recompor.

— Estou falando muito sério. — Ele diz cruzando os braços.

— Mas cara, você tem só 20 anos. E vocês se conheceram na escola, todo mundo sabe que esses namoros de Ensino Médio não duram.

— O nosso vai durar. Nós nos amamos de verdade.

— Você é louco, isso sim. Se prender a uma mulher quando tem tantas com quem você pode se divertir sem ter o incomodo de ter alguém sempre pegando no seu pé.

— Quando se ama você supera qualquer "incomodo" que possa surgir.

— Ah Sirius, Sirius... O que aconteceu com você, meu amigo? Se prendendo a uma garota, quando você tem a atenção de metade das gostosas da universidade... Esse não é o Sirius que eu conheço.

— Eu me apaixonei, foi isso que aconteceu. Você deveria experimentar.

Dessa vez eu rio mais alto. Eu, me apaixonar? Nunca vai acontecer.

— Você sabe que isso nunca vai acontecer, cara. Eu não nasci para a monogamia. Eu gosto é de curtir a vida. Você não sabe o erro que está cometendo ao sair do clube dos solteiros convictos.

— Não, você não sabe o erro que está cometendo. Se apaixonar é a melhor coisa que pode acontecer com alguém. — Ele diz com uma cara sonhadora.

— Eu já acho que é a pior. Estou fora... Veja o que namorar com a Marlene está fazendo com você. Você perdeu todas as festas mais quentes da universidade, que graça tem estudar se não pode participar das festas? Em todas que eu vou, pelo menos uma dúzia... Eu disse UMA DUZIA de meninas me perguntam de você. Você tem ideia que você poderia ter comido todas elas, não é?

— Ah cara, não adianta, você não entende. — Ele passa a mão pelos cabelos e se senta no braço do sofá.

— Realmente eu não entendo. Como se prender a uma garota pode ser bom? Se quando você está solteiro você pode ter todas as garotas que você quiser...

— Aí é que está, James. Quando você ama alguém, você não quer estar com ninguém mais. É por isso que eu não ligo de perder essas festas, ou de não ficar com essas garotas... Elas não me interessam nem um pouco, a única garota que eu quero é a Marlene, e por sorte ela me quer também.

— Eu nunca vou entender isso.

— Vai sim, um dia você vai se apaixonar. Um dia você vai encontrar alguém e essa pessoa vai virar seu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Ela vai retirar essa venda dos seus olhos e te mostrar que a melhor sensação do mundo é estar apaixonado, e não simplesmente estar apaixonado... Estar apaixonado por ela será a melhor a sensação do mundo, você vai perceber que não poderia ser nenhuma outra no lugar dela. Você vai sentir sua falta quando ela não estiver em seus braços, mesmo que você tenha acabado de abraçá-la, você vai passar o dia esperando ansiosamente para encontrá-la e quando alguma coisa boa ou ruim te acontecer, a primeira pessoa que virá a sua mente, aquela que você vai querer que comemore com você ou então te console, será ela. Seu mundo girará em torno dela e o seu maior medo será o de perdê-la.

Engulo em seco e o olho admirado, ele realmente está apaixonado por Marlene. Eu achei que era bobagem, que logo ele iria se cansar dela. Parece que eu estava errado.

Eu acho que se apaixonar é para os tolos, então eu não me apaixono, mas quem sou eu para impedir que meu melhor amigo faça isso? Mesmo que eu ache que seja a maior burrada que ele poderia fazer, depois de ouvi-lo falar desse jeito não sou eu quem irá lhe dizer que se apaixonar por Marlene é errado.

— Não se preocupe, eu não vou mais foder ninguém fora do meu quarto. — Olho-o nos olhos e deixo que ele veja que estou falando sério e que eu respeito seus sentimentos por Marlene, mesmo não concordando.

— Valeu cara. — Ele agradece com um aceno de cabeça.

— Sem problemas. — Levanto minha garrafa e dou um longo gole.

Sirius olha estranhamente para o canto do sofá e leva sua mão para pegar algo. Ele levanta o braço e pendurado em um só dedo, ele segura uma calcinha fio dental vermelha. Alguma das meninas deve ter esquecido.

A expressão no seu rosto é hilária, eu sorrio maliciosamente e pego a calcinha, colocando-a no bolso da minha bermuda.

— Essa vai para a minha coleção. — Digo com uma voz vitoriosa e escuto Sirius soltando um suspiro ruidoso.

— Quando você se apaixonar, eu não quero estar aqui para ver.

— E por quê? Supondo que eu vá me apaixonar, porque você sabe que não tem chance.

— Porque das duas uma... Ou você vai machucar o coração da pobre garota, ou ela esmagará o seu.

* * *

E aí gente, querem mais? Beijos :*


	2. Capítulo 1

**Lily**

 _Dias atuais..._

" _Você é a pessoa mais burra do mundo, Lily. Sua burra, idiota, idiota!"_

Estou com tanta raiva. Raiva dele, raiva de mim, raiva dela. Eu deveria saber que ele não seria capaz de manter as calças no lugar.

Isso é culpa desses romances idiotas que me fizeram acreditar que ele poderia mudar por mim. Que ele se contentaria em ter só a mim e não procuraria outra. Como eu estava errada.

É claro que ele não aguentaria, com todas aquelas vadias da universidade erguendo a saia e ficando de quatro quando ele passa, eu nunca seria capaz de fazê-lo ser fiel. Eu não fui boa o suficiente para ele. Assim como eu não fui para o Todd três anos atrás.

Os dois me traíram, os dois quebraram meu coração. Depois de Todd eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que não iria mais me deixar envolver por esse tipo de cara, mas eu não fui forte o suficiente.

O que eu posso fazer se eu me sinto atraída justamente pelos piores caras? Aqueles que são galinhas, safados e infiéis, mas irresistivelmente atraentes.

Amus Diggory é assim, ele é capitão do time de futebol americano da universidade e é um colírio para os olhos. Todo mundo sabe da fama dele, pelos corredores dos dormitórios feminino e masculino corre o boato que ele dormiu com metade das alunas da universidade, e os mais corajosos ousam dizer que ele já esteve com uma de suas professoras. Amus têm três professoras mulher, uma tem mais de 60 anos, a outra é feia e a terceira é jovem e linda, porém casada. Nem preciso dizer com qual os alunos acham que ele dormiu, como se dormir com uma professora já não fosse escândalo suficiente, o fato de ela ser casada só ajudou esse assunto a tomar proporções enormes.

Claro que ninguém assumiu nada, Amus jurou para mim que tudo isso é uma mentira.

Eu e ele nos conhecemos quando eu vim estudar aqui em Dallas. Mesmo achando ele irresistível e sabendo da sua fama, acabei permitindo que nos tornássemos amigos. Ele ficou um ano inteiro insistindo para que fossemos mais que amigos e eu sempre recusei, justamente por saber que ele era um galinha. Tirando isso ele sempre foi um bom amigo, e com o tempo eu fui perdendo a minha luta contra esse meu lado que se sente atraída pelos caras errados, acabei me deixando levar pela conversa doce de Amus e nós ficamos.

Surpreendendo-me, pois eu sabia que ele nunca ficava com a mesma garota mais do que uma ou duas vezes, ele foi ficando mais próximo. Ficamos várias vezes, ele até me chamou para alguns encontros. Depois de um tempo nessa relação estranha, ele finalmente me pediu em namoro. Fiquei com medo devido à fama dele e as más experiências que eu tive no passado, falei isso para ele e ele me prometeu que estava apaixonado por mim e que só queria a mim. Que ele não ligava mais para as outras garotas, a única que ele queria era eu.

E a burra aqui acreditou. Fui enganada por quase um ano. Um ano em que eu desperdicei com esse idiota, só para descobrir que ele tem me traído com a vadia que eu achava ser minha amiga. Eu sempre soube que Bellatrix é mais gostosa que eu e ela sempre chamou a atenção de todos os caras da universidade, ela é minha colega de quarto e eu achei que fosse minha amiga também.

Eu achava isso até alguma hora atrás quando eu peguei Bellatrix e Amus transando no nosso dormitório. Eles acharam que eu iria passar o final de semana com a minha família, e eu iria, ou vou... Não sei mais. Mas quando percebi que havia esquecido meu celular pedi para Tess dar meia volta e me levar de volta.

Quando entrei no apartamento fui recebida por vários gemidos e gritinhos, reconheci a voz de Bellatrix e fui em busca do meu celular em silêncio para não atrapalhar ela e quem quer que estivesse com ela.

Até que eu congelei quando escutei Bellatrix chamando o nome de Amus. Fiquei paralisada no lugar e não podia acreditar que o Amus que ela estava chamando era o meu. O homem por quem eu sou tão apaixonada.

Quando abri a porta e vi os dois pelados na cama meu coração se quebrou imediatamente, lágrimas de pura tristeza nublaram minha visão. Bellatrix me olhou como se eu não tivesse pegado ela na cama com meu namorado, parecia que eu havia interrompido seus estudos pela sua expressão fria. Ela não parecia surpresa, envergonhada, com remorso ou qualquer outra coisa assim, mas acho que eu vi algo em seus olhos... Satisfação, alegria por me ver tão claramente sofrendo. E Amus... Bom, ele fez a cara que todos fazem quando são pegos em flagrante.

Ele se cobriu com o lençol, ao contrário de Bellatrix que continuou com seu corpo deslumbrante zombando de mim, e quando ele começou a falar eu bati a porta e sai correndo daquele lugar.

Corri sem saber para onde estava indo, não liguei para os olhares curiosos dos outros alunos que andavam pelo campus, simplesmente corri e quando não aguentava mais me escondi em um canto para poder chorar em paz. E estou aqui até agora.

Por quê? Porque eu nunca sou boa o suficiente? Porque eu não consigo fazer um cara querer só a mim?

Primeiro foi Todd, agora Amus. Só que agora está doendo muito mais do que doeu com Todd. Porque eu nunca senti o que eu sinto por Amus, ele roubou meu coração, ele fez eu me apaixonar perdidamente por ele só para me magoar profundamente depois.

Encolho-me no canto, escondida de tudo e de todos, e choro descontroladamente. Tento fazer essa dor no meu coração parar, mas ela não para, ela continua zombando de mim.

Eu nunca vou ser amada por alguém, eu nunca vou ser única e especial. Eu nunca vou ser boa o bastante para ser amada de verdade.

Nunca, nunca, nunca...

* * *

 **James**

Apesar de morar e trabalhar em Dallas há pelo menos uns quatro anos, não consigo ficar longe da "Sweet Berry Farm." Aqui é meu lar. Foi onde eu nasci, cresci e vivi muitos bons momentos.

E mesmo eu gostando de morar numa cidade grande, eu sinto falta da tranquilidade de uma cidadezinha como Wills Point. Por isso, sempre que posso venho para cá, ficar com a minha família.

Eles são a coisa mais preciosa para mim. Eu os amo demais.

— Como está o emprego, filho? — Mamãe, a qual eu seguro em meus braços enquanto estamos sentados no sofá assistindo TV, me pergunta.

— Tudo ótimo. Estou muito animado com essa promoção, quando eles me deram a noticia eu nem acreditei. Eles me deram um cargo de muita confiança, depois disso o próximo passo seria me tornar dono do lugar. - Eu digo brincando e nós dois rimos. — Não tem nível mais alto do que estou para almejar.

— Ah filho, estou tão feliz por você, e muito orgulhosa também. — Mamãe diz e eu abro um sorriso largo e sinto uma sensação de satisfação em meu peito.

— Obrigado, mamãe. — Digo-lhe fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

— E pensar que aquele menino irresponsável que levava tudo na brincadeira e me dava muita dor de cabeça virou esse homem trabalhador e responsável. — Ela diz com admiração, mas posso ouvir pelo seu modo de dizer que está sorrindo.

— Ei, o que é isso dona Dorea? — Pergunto com falsa indignação.

— Ah James, você sabe que isso é verdade.

— Pior que eu sei.

— Vou confessar que teve uma certa altura da sua vida, quando você deveria ser um homem maduro, mas continuava levando tudo na brincadeira, que eu comecei a realmente me preocupar que você não fosse crescer nunca. Acho que demorou, mas finalmente você é um homem.

— Nossa mãe, muito obrigado. — Digo sarcasticamente.

— Estou bem mais tranquila agora. Apesar que... — Ela começa a falar, mas para, como se mudando de ideia e achando que é melhor permanecer calada.

— Apesar que... — Incentivo-a a continuar.

— Apesar que... — Ela levanta o olhar e me encara nos olhos. — Filho, quando você vai arrumar um relacionamento sério?

Eu solto um suspiro frustrado e reviro os olhos.

— Estou falando sério, James. Você logo vai fazer 30 anos e nunca nem sequer namorou. Você já não está cansado de só ter sexo sem compromisso?

— MÃE! — Olho-o para ela como se lhe tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça.

Eu posso ter quase 30 anos, mas eu ainda não vou ter essa conversa com a minha mãe.

— O que? Não é como se eu não soubesse das coisas que você faz. Todo mundo sabe.

— Eu sei, mas não precisa ficar falando. E além do mais, eu não sou mais assim, pelo menos não tanto. Eu aprendi a me controlar.

— Mas isso, essa vida que você leva, uma mulher diferente a cada noite, isso não é... Vazio? Quer dizer, você não quer encontrar aquela mulher especial que vai te fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo?

— Mãe, você sabe que eu não sou assim. Relacionamentos não são para mim.

— Você quer dizer que nunca vai encontrar uma boa moça, casar, ter filhos e ter uma família?

— Nada disso está nos meus planos, eu achei que você já tivesse aceitado isso, mamãe.

— Eu achei que conforme você fosse amadurecendo você iria perceber que _todo_ mundo precisa de alguém. Veja o Remus, você não tem vontade de ter algo com alguém assim como ele tem com a Emmeline?

Ela me olha nos olhos e eu reconheço muito bem esse olhar. Ela está a fim de falar sério e não vai deixar isso de lado até que tenhamos uma boa conversa acerca desse assunto.

Eu apenas solto um suspiro cansado e desvio olhar.

— Você não percebe o jeito que eles se olham? Você não quer olhar para alguém daquele jeito? Que alguém olhe para você como a Emmeline olha o Remus?

— James. — Ela chama quando eu não digo nada e eu volto meu olhar para ela.

— Eu... Eu não sei mãe, não sei, ok? Eu nunca senti essas coisas que você, o Remus, o papai e milhares de outras pessoas vivem me dizendo. Eu nunca amei uma mulher, eu não sinto falta porque eu não sei do que supostamente é para eu sentir falta, entende? Eu não sei o que é amar uma mulher, querê-la ao meu lado para o resto da vida. Como eu vou sentir falta de algo que eu desconheço?

Projeto meu corpo para frente e apoio os braços em meus joelhos. Logo sinto a mão de mamãe acariciando minhas costas.

— Eu só consigo ver o amor como uma forma deliberada de nos machucarmos. Quando eu penso em amor, eu penso em corações partidos, dependência, tristeza. Não consigo ver essas coisas boas que tanto vocês falam... O que será que tem de errado comigo, mamãe?

— Oh meu menino. Não tem nada de errado com você.

— Então porque eu não vejo o amor como uma coisa boa, assim como todo mundo? Porque eu não consigo querer ter só uma mulher?

— Talvez porque a mulher certa não tenha aparecido ainda.

Solto uma risada sem humor nenhum.

— Acho que ela está um pouco atrasada.

— Filho, tenha paciência. E acima de tudo, tente mudar essa sua ideia errada sobre o que é o amor. É sofrimento sim, não vou mentir, mas também é alegria. E essa alegria é tão profunda e verdadeira, que compensa a parte ruim. Você tem tantos exemplos disso; Eu e o seu pai, mesmo depois de anos de casados somos felizes e apaixonados, os seus avós e até o Remus.

— Não sei se consigo, mamãe. Eu quero querer me apaixonar, mas simplesmente não consigo. Eu já tentei.

— James, a gente não tenta se apaixonar. Simplesmente acontece, muitas vezes quando menos se espera, e com quem menos se espera... Pense desse modo, se ainda não aconteceu com você, quer dizer que é porque o destino está te guardando uma bela surpresa. O maior dos amores. E ele está por vir, meu querido. Basta ter fé.

* * *

 _Uma semana depois..._

— Sexta feira! Aleluia! — Tommy batuca na porta aberta do meu escritório enquanto diz animadamente.

Eu desvio meus olhos dos papeis que estava organizando apenas por um segundo para olha-lo brevemente e depois volto meus olhos para os documentos.

— E aí, cara? Pronto para finalmente relaxar? — Ele diz parando em frente a minha mesa.

— Estou atolado aqui, mas boa diversão para você. — Digo.

— Vamos lá, James. É sexta. Final de semana. Todo mundo está indo para aquela nova casa noturna que abriu mês passado. — Ele se inclina sob minha mesa e sussurra. — Ouvi um pessoal do RH que já foram lá e parece que rola de tudo, cara. É o paraíso dos solteiros.

— Talvez um outro dia. — Digo colocando os papeis na pasta.

Tommy se afasta e vai até a porta.

— Will? Will, vem cá! — Ele chama e volta a sua posição anterior, em frente a minha mesa.

Logo Will aparece na porta, seu cabelo já meio desalinhado e sua gravata frouxa.

— O que foi?

— O James não está querendo ir com a gente ao _Eros._

Will abre os braços e faz uma careta.

— O que é isso? Só porque foi promovido não anda mais com a ralé?

— Não é isso, vocês sabem disso.

— Então o que é? Vamos cara, você tem que ir. Vai ser divertido.

Reclino-me na cadeira muito mais confortável que a do meu outro escritório e encaro os dois homens a minha frente. Eles me olham com expectativa.

Passo a mão pelo rosto e decido que eles tem razão. Eu preciso me divertir.

— Tudo bem. Vamos lá. — Digo me levantando e pegando meu paletó pendurado no encosto da cadeira.

Tommy e Will sorriem e animados seguem para fora da minha sala.

Nós três e mais alguns outros caras do trabalho chegamos ao _Eros,_ sem muita dificuldade finalmente conseguimos entrar.

O lugar é enorme e está cheio de pessoas. A musica é alta, a iluminação baixa e o ambiente abafado. Ainda bem que deixei meu paletó no meu carro. Seguimos para uma área onde não há tantas pessoas se empurrando e o som está abafado o suficiente para que consigamos conversar sem que precisemos gritar.

Achamos uma mesa grande o suficiente para caber todos e vamos nos sentar nela. Assim que sentamos uma garçonete com um vestido preto curto e justo vem nos atender.

— O que posso fazer pelo senhor? — Ela pergunta com uma voz sedutora e interesse nos olhos. Ela se inclina para frente um pouco ao fazer a pergunta, me dando uma bela visão do seu decote.

— Uísque, por favor. Puro. — Peço.

— Mais alguma coisa? — Sua voz quase um gemido.

— Não. — Ela me olha intensamente e assente.

Depois de pegar os pedidos ela se vira para ir e eu a acompanho com meus olhos. Sua bela bunda rebolando para um lado e para o outro, me deixando hipnotizado.

— Cara, você tem que me ensinar como você faz isso.

A voz de Will me tira dos meus devaneios sobre como seria ter aquela bela bunda montada em mim.

— Sério, abre o jogo, James. Você já tem mulheres suficientes aos seus pés, não precisa de todas do maldito club.

Eu sorrio para ele e dou de ombros.

— Nasceu comigo, cara. É natural. Ou você tem ou não tem. — Digo desabotoando as mangas na blusa e dobrando até os cotovelos.

— Filho da puta. — Ele xinga e eu rio, nessa hora a garçonete gostosa chega e nos entrega nossas bebidas.

Ela coloca o copo a minha frente e num movimento que até poderia parecer casual, mas não é, ela passa a mão por meu braço. Ela sorri maliciosamente e novamente sai rebolando provocadoramente.

" _Ela está pedindo! Talvez mais tarde..."_

Pego meu copo preenchido até a metade com o liquido cor âmbar e tomo um gole.

Os minutos se passaram e agora, com certo nível de álcool no sangue, me sinto mais relaxado. Essa semana foi tão cheia que eu realmente estava precisando disso, fico feliz que Tommy e Will tenham insistido para que eu viesse, normalmente eu não recusaria um convite para a balada, mas estava tão cansado que eu só queria a minha cama. Mas pensando melhor, agora que estou aqui, talvez eu possa ir para minha cama, porém com alguma companhia.

— Já estamos sentados aqui tempo demais. Hora de ir à caça, rapazes. — Parecendo ler meus pensamentos, Will diz depois de tomar o último gole da sua bebida e se levanta.

Imitando seu movimento, levantamos e seguimos para a pista de dança.

Incontáveis pessoas mexem seus corpos ao som da batida contagiante da musica do DJ.

Vejo os caras se misturando a essas pessoas e procurando mulheres que estejam sozinhas. Eu não preciso disso, basta eu sentar no bar que _elas_ vêm até mim, é só uma questão de tempo, sempre foi desse modo, eu nunca precisei correr atrás de nenhuma mulher.

Eu simplesmente fico parado e deixo que elas venham até mim, e elas sempre vêm.

Quinze minutos depois estou avisando Will que estou indo para casa, ele reclama que ainda é cedo, mas eu, sorrindo maliciosamente, aponto por cima do meu ombro e assim que ele vê que eu não estou voltando sozinho, sorri também.

Volto até a mulher que veio falar comigo enquanto eu estava no bar e praticamente me implorou para levá-la para a cama. Até que é bonita, para relaxar deve servir.

— Vamos, linda? — Pergunto envolvendo sua cintura com meu braço.

— Claro.

Abro caminho e a conduzo para fora do _Eros._ O segurança rapidamente passa seus olhos pelas pernas da minha acompanhante e eu vejo um pequeno sorriso se formar no canto de sua boca.

Ela pode até não ser tão bonita de rosto, mas com certeza é gostosa e ter essas pernas envolta de mim vai ser uma maravilha.

Avisto meu carro a poucos metros de nós e apertando o botão na chave, desligo o alarme. Quando vou abrir a porta para que ela entre, algo chama minha atenção. Escuto uns gemidos e olho na direção de onde eu acho que eles vieram.

Olhando para o lado vejo dois caras com uma mulher no meio deles, eles estão beijando e lambendo o pescoço dela enquanto um deles está com a mão dentro da sua saia.

Apesar de excitante, desvio o olhar, afinal tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer. Como por exemplo, eu mesmo enfiar a mão dentro da saia da gostosa ao meu lado.

Mas assim que eu desvio o olhar me sinto impelido a olhar de novo, tem algo me incomodando.

Olho de novo para o trio e tem algo errado ali. Estreito os olhos e olho-os com curiosidade, aquela mulher, eu já vi esses cabelos ruivos antes.

Quando ela vira o rosto e posso vê-la melhor, meus olhos se arregalam e meu corpo gela.

" _Lily? Mas que diabos...!"_

Não pode ser, eu devo ter bebido demais. A Lily que eu conheço nunca estaria se agarrando com dois caras nos fundos de um club. Ela ainda é uma criança e aquela ali no meio dos dois caras com certeza não está fazendo algo que uma criança deveria fazer. Simplesmente não pode ser.

Lily deve estar em seu quarto no dormitório estudando para alguma prova, essa mulher deve ser alguém extremamente parecida com ela.

— Então, gato? Vamos? — Olho para a mulher encostada em meu carro.

Mas e se for ela? Não posso deixá-la aqui com esses caras se aproveitando dela.

— Só um minuto. — Eu peço e sem esperar uma resposta me dirijo com passos firmes até o trio.

Quando chego perto o suficiente para constatar que se trata mesmo de Lily, eu paro em choque.

Não pode ser. A irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo tem a mão de um cara dentro da sua saia. Eu vi essa menina crescer pelo amor de Deus. Não posso deixar que isso continue.

A mão do homem mexe e Lily solta um gemido alto.

" _Já basta!"_

— Ei, vocês! Larguem ela agora! — Eu digo furioso.

Os dois caras me olham curiosos, provavelmente se perguntando por que estou acabando com a diversão deles.

" _Filhos da puta!"_

— Não escutaram? Soltem ela agora! — Digo me aproximando mais ainda deles, Lily me olha e sorri, encaro seus olhos vidrados e percebo que deve estar bêbada.

Isso só faz com que eu tenha mais raiva desses idiotas.

— Porque você não dá o fora e nos deixa em paz? — Um dos caras diz todo confiante.

— Porque você não cala a porra da sua boca e deixa ela em paz? — Pergunto engrossando a voz.

— Olha aqui cara... — O outro homem diz levantando as mãos. — Não estamos fazendo nada que ela não tenha pedido, ok?

— É verdade, eu pedi. — Lily diz, claramente bêbada.

— Ouviu? Então agora dê o fora daqui.

— Seu filho da puta, o que eu ouvi é que ela está bêbada. Vou falar uma última vez antes que eu perca o pouco da paciência que ainda me resta. Deixem. Ela. Em. Paz.

— Mas que porra, cara. Quem você pensa que é?

— Eu sou o irmão dela. — Assim que eles assimilam minhas palavras parecem recuar um pouco.

— Conta outra. — Um dos caras diz com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

— Lily, você me conhece ou não? — Pergunto olhando para ela, que parece que vai desabar a qualquer minuto.

Ela dá alguns passos tontos em minha direção e na minha frente aproxima o rosto como se não tivesse conseguindo me enxergar direito. Ela me analisa por alguns segundo e então sorri.

— James, você por aqui! — Sua fala enrolada e quase inteligível.

Rapidamente envolvo meu braço em sua cintura para apoiá-la.

— Viram? Agora eu sugiro que vocês se mandem antes que eu me arrependa por não arrebentar a cara de vocês por mexerem com a minha irmã. — Digo olhando-os com raiva.

Eles se olham e parecendo contrariados se vão.

Passo o braço de Lily por meus ombros e seguro-a firme em sua cintura fina.

— Lily, vamos. Vou te levar para casa.

Ela não discute e me permite guiá-la.

— James! Você não é meu irmão. Você mentiu. — Ela diz rindo.

— Eu sei. — Digo apenas. Carrego-a em direção ao meu carro.

Mas o que diabos aconteceu com ela? Lily não é assim. Encher a cara e se agarrar com qualquer um não combina com a Lily doce, inteligente e engraçada que eu conheço.

Por falar na Lily que eu conheço, eu nunca havia visto-a usando uma roupa assim.

Olho para suas pernas longas e torneadas que estão a mostra por causa da mini-saia, seus seios - desde quando ela tem seios?- saltando para fora da sua blusa justa e decotada.

Engulo em seco.

Não me lembro dela ter crescido desse jeito. Quando isso aconteceu?

Ela sempre foi a menina engraçada e divertida, muitas vezes até fofa, mas eu não sabia que ela podia ser tão...Tão...Gostosa.

Que Sirius não me ouça, mas Lily se transformou em uma mulher de deixar qualquer homem louco.

Não me sinto bem de pensar nela nessa forma, parece algo pecaminoso, afinal ela é quase que uma irmã para mim. Os Evans ficaram com a guarda do Sirius quando ele tinha cinco anos, criando-o como filho, depois que seus pais e seu irmão morreram num acidente de carro, e eu e ele sempre fomos os irmãos mais velhos da Lily e da Tess, irmã gêmea da Lily.

Faz um tempinho que não as vejo, mas elas não podem ter mudado tanto em pouco tempo. Elas devem ter crescido em algum momento antes disso e eu não me dei conta.

Será que Tess também está assim?

Pobre Sirius, vai ter muita dor de cabeça.

Pensar nisso me fez lembrar de algo.

— Lily, a sua irmã por acaso não está lá dentro, não é? — Só que me faltava ter que resgatar também Tess da mão de algum filho da puta safado.

— Claro que não. Eu vim sozinha... Mas eu não estou indo embora sozinha. — Ela diz e ri.

Quando chegamos ao carro a mulher ainda está me esperando, ela olha para Lily e me lança um olhar confuso.

— Desculpe, linda. Mas surgiu um imprevisto. — Ela olha para Lily e cruza os braços.

— Eu tenho que levá-la para casa, ela é irmã de um amigo. Não posso deixá-la aqui nesse estado.

A mulher fecha a cara, me olha com raiva e sai pisando duro. Seus saltos fazendo barulho no asfalto.

— Ela não ficou nem um pouco feliz. — Lily diz quase caindo e eu tenho que segura-la. Apoio-a no carro e seguro seus ombros para que não caia.

— Lily, aqueles caras te embebedaram? — Pergunto sério.

Ela me encara com seus olhos verdes e ri.

— Claro que não. Eu bebi porque eu quis.

— Porque? Você não sabe que é perigoso vir a um lugar como esse sozinha e ainda por cima ficar bêbada? Podem tentar se aproveitar de você, como aqueles filhos da puta.

— Ah James... — Ela dá um passo em falso e eu a seguro pela cintura.

— Cuidado. — Alerto-a.

— Ninguém se aproveitou de mim. Eu queria ir para casa com aqueles caras. — Por um momento acho que entendi errado por causa da sua fala enrolada, mas ela realmente disse isso.

— Lily, o que aconteceu? Você não é assim. — Olho-a com preocupação.

— O que? Porque tem que ter acontecido algo? Porque eu não posso sair e me divertir com vários caras? Porque só vocês homens podem ir numa festa e pegar todas as mulheres que quiserem? — Ela me pergunta agora parecendo com raiva.

Olho-a confuso. Do que ela está falando?

— Lily, entre no carro. Vou te levar para casa.

— Não! — Ela grita. — Não quero ir para casa. Quero me divertir.

— Chega de diversão para você essa noite. — Digo afastando-a da porta para poder abri-la.

— Não. Eu vim aqui para me divertir e você estragou tudo.

— Lily...

— Aqueles caras iam me dar a diversão que eu estava procurando, mas você mandou eles embora...Agora você vai ter que me divertir.

Ela diz e se joga em meus braços, seguro-a firme para que não caia.

— Você até que é bonitinho. — Ela diz e antes que eu possa assimilar o que ela está prestes a fazer, antes que eu possa impedi-la, sua boca já está na minha.

Surpreso tento afastá-la, mas ela envolve seus braços em meu pescoço e se segura firme.

Tentando afastá-la sem machucá-la, sem querer eu pego em vários pontos do seu corpo, sentindo suas curvas delicadas.

Sinto seus seios se esmagando contra mim e involuntariamente fico excitado. Não deveria, ela é a irmã de Sirius, mas irmã dele ou não ela é gostosa. Mesmo minha mente dizendo que eu não deveria gostar, meu pau diz algo totalmente diferente.

Ela abre a boca e sua língua acaricia meu lábio. Meio que como reflexo, eu abro a boca e sua língua a invade. Sinto gosto de álcool.

Lily devora minha boca e quando percebo estou fazendo o mesmo.

" _Não, James! Pare, pare agora! Ela não, você não pode!"_

Os protestos de minha mente são ignorados e como muitos dizem, a minha segunda cabeça passa a pensar por mim. Ignorando a grandiosidade do erro que estou cometendo, seguro Lily fortemente e a puxo para mais perto de mim, até nossos corpos estarem tão grudados que os limites de onde começa um e termina o outro são confusos.

Encosto-a no carro com um pouco de violência, tenho medo de tê-la machucado, mas ela solta um gemido que parece de desejo e não de dor.

Passo minhas mãos por sua cintura fina e depois por seus quadris, depois subo e aperto um de seus seios, eles são firmes e redondos. Ela solta um gemido tão primitivo e tão sexual e ele faz sua viagem do meu ouvido direto ao meu pau, que está totalmente duro e pulsa em minhas calças.

Nossas línguas travam uma batalha ferrenha e violenta. Seguro seus cabelos perto da raiz e puxo, fazendo com que seu pescoço se incline e fique a mostra. Afundo-me ali e deposito leves mordidas por toda a extensão da sua pele clara e macia.

Ela geme em apreciação e eu sinto que vou explodir a qualquer minuto.

" _Que porra é essa?"_

Quando foi a última vez que o gemido de uma mulher me excitou tanto assim? Quando foi a última vez que eu estive tão próximo de explodir tão rápido?

Não faço a mínima ideia. A única coisa que eu sei agora é que estou no paraíso.

Essas curvas, esses lábios doces, essa pele macia, esse gosto – que apesar da bebida – é único e delicioso.

Sinto as mãos de Lily descendo do meu pescoço por meu peito, até meu abdômen. Ela desce mais e acaricia a saliência na minha calça.

" _Porra! Que delicia!"_

Eu já fui tocado assim antes, mas nunca foi tão gostoso. Não sei o que ela está fazendo, ou como está fazendo, mas seu toque é divino.

Ela aperta e esfrega a mão sob minha calça e eu fico mais duro ainda. Mexo meu quadril sutilmente, esfregando minha ereção em sua mão.

" _Caralho, ela é tão gostosa! Como eu não reparei nesse corpo antes? Uma delicia... Será que eu tenho camisinha ou tenho que comprar?"_

Nesse momento a minha ficha cai.

Eu vou transar com a irmã do meu melhor amigo? Não, eu não posso.

Mas eu quero. E muito!

Meu lado racional luta contra o meu lado que quer tirar sua roupa e mergulhar profundamente em seu corpo.

Você não pode James! Não se trata só do Sirius, ela está bêbada. Se vocês fizerem algo, você vai ser igual aqueles filhos da puta aproveitadores.

Você tem que parar.

" _Eu tenho que parar! Agora!"_

Com a maior força de vontade que eu já tive que usar em toda a minha vida, eu seguro nos ombros de Lily e a afasto.

Ela me olha com seus lindos olhos verdes brilhando de luxuria, suas bochechas estão coradas e seus lábios inchados e vermelhos. Ela está tão sexy que sinto vontade de chorar por não poder usufruir de toda essa beleza.

Seus peitos fartos sobem e descem na sua tentativa de recuperar o fôlego. Tento respirar profundamente e recobrar a razão.

— Venha cá, estava tão gostoso! — Ela diz e vem querer me agarrar de novo, mas eu a impeço.

— Não, Lily! Isso é errado, temos que parar!

— Se você não vai me dar o que eu quero então vou achar alguém que dê. — Ela tenta se afastar mas eu a seguro.

— Está louca se acha que vou deixá-la sair por aí. Eu vou levar você embora, em segurança.

— Eu não quero ir. Eu quero me divertir, eu mereço. Não é só ele que pode, eu também posso.

— Do que você está falando? Ele quem?

— Amus... Se ele acha que eu vou ficar sofrendo por causa dele, ele está muito enganado. Eu vou dormir com quantos caras eu conseguir e depois vou esfregar isso naquela cara idiota dele. E daquela vadia também.

Ela disse Amus? Será aquele mesmo Amus que eu ouvi Sirius comentando que era o namoradinho dela?

— Lily, não estou entendendo nada do que você está falando. Você não está bem e precisa descansar. — E eu preciso de um banho gelado. Congelando.

— Venha, entre no carro... E não discuta.

— Eu não quero... James, eu não quero... Não vou entrar no carro. — Ela protesta enquanto eu tento frustradamente enfiá-la pela porta do carona.

— Você vai entrar sim.

Finalmente consigo colocá-la sentada no banco, fecho a porta e com medo que ela saia, eu corro até o outro lado e entro. Assim que faço isso tranco todas as portas para não correr o risco de ela tentar escapar.

Coloco seu sinto e depois o meu, enfio a chave na ignição e ligo o motor.

— Qual o seu dormitório?

— Que dormitório? — Ela pergunta com a cabeça encostada no encosto do banco.

— Seu dormitório, Lily, onde você está morando pelos últimos dois anos.

— Não sei. — Ela diz resmungando. Não adianta perguntar, ela está tão bêbada que é capaz de me falar o numero errado e eu vou acabar batendo na porta de outra pessoa.

Talvez eu posso levá-la até lá e depois tentar achar alguém que possa me dar essa informação.

Não. Isso não vai funcionar. E agora?

Não posso levá-la até Wills Point, se a vissem nesse estado...

Mas que droga. O único jeito é levar Lily para meu apartamento.

Conduzo o carro em direção ao meu prédio, Lily parece meio desmaiada no banco ao lado.

Dirijo no limite máximo da velocidade e dentro de alguns poucos minutos chegamos. Dou a volta no carro e abro sua porta, solto o sinto e tento puxá-la para fora do carro.

— Lily. — Chamo-a. Ela me olha com os olhos quase fechados, não sei se ela está consciente ou não.

Puxo-a para fora e ela envolve seus braços no meu pescoço.

Fecho a porta e ligo o alarme. Tento fazer com que ela de os próprios passos, mas ela está toda mole e não me responde.

Solto um suspiro e me abaixando um pouco pego suas pernas e a levanto, carregando-a no colo.

Quando o porteiro me vê, vem correndo abrir a porta para mim.

— Obrigado, Carlos.

— Por nada, senhor. Precisa de alguma ajuda?

— Só aperte o botão no elevador para mim, sim?

— Claro, senhor.

Vou até o elevador e Carlos o chama para mim, assim que ele chega eu entro e Carlos entra junto, aperta o botão do meu andar e sai rapidamente.

— Obrigado.

Ele diz algo, mas não escuto porque as portas se fecham. Quando chegamos ao meu andar, saio do elevador e vou até minha porta. Com muita dificuldade consigo pegar a chave e colocar na fechadura, quase deixo Lily cair ao fazer isso. Ela resmunga algo, mas parece voltar a dormir.

Adentro meu apartamento e fecho a porta com o pé. Vou direto em direção a meu quarto e coloco Lily em minha cama. No momento que estou fazendo isso ela abre os olhos e encontra com os meus.

Ela sorri e puxa minha cabeça para mais perto.

— Faça-me esquecer dele. — Ela sussurra e me beija.

Oh Deus, de novo não. Não sei se terei forças para recuar novamente.

Seus lábios macios se fecham sobre os meus e suas mãos me seguram pela nuca.

Seguro seus pulsos fortemente e me desvencilho do seu aperto, rapidamente me levanto da cama e me afasto.

— É melhor você ir dormir.

Ela se senta e tira os sapatos, jogando-os no chão. Se levanta e fica ao lado da cama, ela me olha com um sorriso malicioso e leva sua mão para a borda da sua blusa.

— Lily? — Pergunto com medo.

Ela levanta os braços e sua blusa vem junto.

" _Ah merda!"_

Ela a joga no chão e seus dedos vão para o botão da curta saia.

— Lily, o que você está fazendo? Fique vestida... Por favor. — Imploro.

Ela encaixa os dedos nos cantos e rebolando tira a saia, ficando parada na minha frente apenas de calcinha e sutiã azul bebê.

" _Caralho! Caralho! Caralho!"_

— Eu só quero esquecer. Faça-me esquecer.

Ela pede de novo e eu não faço a mínima ideia do que ela quer esquecer, não consigo me concentrar em nada que não seja seu corpo maravilhoso.

Meus olhos o percorrem com avidez, com desejo.

Meu pau está doendo tanto, gritando por alivio. Mas eu não posso, tenho que ser forte.

Ela caminha em minha direção e eu aos tropeços fujo para a porta numa velocidade impressionante.

— Você pode dormir na minha cama. Tem um banheiro logo ali se você passar mal. Se estiver muito mal pode me chamar. — Digo a sentença rapidamente, tropeçando nas palavras e saio do quarto, fechando a porta e deixando uma Lily seminua com cara de frustração para trás.

Vou até o minibar e pego uma cerveja.

" _Cara, eu mereço uma medalha!"_

* * *

Olá gente! Tudo bem? Só para deixar claro, como foi citado antes os Black eram muito amigos dos Evans e quando os pais e o irmão do Sirius morreram, os Evans ficaram com a guarda dele, portanto Sirius é irmão adotivo de Lily e Tess. Sim, Tess está de volta :)

Que tal o encontro do James com a Lily Agarotadoprongs? Hoje ele fugiu dela, mas será que ele tem tanta força de vontade assim? E é verdade, completamente inesperado esse Sirius. Vocês vão se deparar com um Sirius Black muito apaixonado, capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pelo seu amor e muito família também. Muita coisa vai acontecer nathpads, vamos rir e chorar juntos com o desenrolar dessa história, que não vai focar somente em Lily e James, eles são os personagens principais é claro, mas vamos nos deliciar um pouco com os romances de Sirius e Marlene, Remus e Emmeline, Dorea e Charlus, Tess e Nathan. Eu também sempre imaginei o James assim antes da Lily aparecer na vida dele GiveMeLoveCarol, todo garanhão, se achando o gostosão, mas a gente sabe que no fundo isso é apenas aparência, que na verdade o coração dele grita desesperadamente por um amor verdadeiro e todas as coisas boas que vem junto. Morri, ressuscitei e morri de nodo de saudade Danielle Susstrunk, fiquei muito tempo longe, mas pretendo postar regularmente, até porque tenho outras fanfics que gostaria de compartilhar futuramente com vocês. Obrigada gente pelos comentários e continuem comentando, é sempre bom saber a opinião de vocês. Um beijo no coração :*


	3. Capítulo 2

**James**

Dormir a noite inteira nesse sofá acabou com as minhas costas. Bem, dormir é modo de dizer, afinal se eu consegui fechar meus olhos e perder a consciência por mais de duas horas é muito.

Demorou para que eu conseguisse desligar minha mente e finalmente conseguir dormir, e quando isso aconteceu não demorou muito para que os raios de sol atravessassem a janela e me despertassem.

Eu paguei muito caro nesse sofá, pelo menos essa porra deveria servir para dormir.

Mas tenho que ser honesto, o sofá não foi completamente culpado por eu não conseguir dormir na noite passada.

A culpa disso está dormindo nesse exato momento na minha cama.

Lily Evans.

A irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo. Aquela que eu vi crescer. Aquela que eu segurei em meus braços pela primeira vez quando tinha pouco mais de um mês de vida.

Foi culpa dela que eu não conseguia desligar minha mente e ter uma boa noite de sono.

Estou preocupado com ela. Ontem à noite, aquela Lily que eu vi, não era ela.

Se embebedar e se atracar com dois desconhecidos? De jeito nenhum que a Lily que eu conheço faria isso.

Mas talvez ela não seja mais a menina que eu conhecia. Depois que me mudei para Dallas e ela foi para a universidade nós perdemos contato.

A cada dia no trabalho parecia que eu ganhava mais responsabilidades. A cada dia eu me tornava mais ocupado e para ver minha própria família demandava de muito esforço da minha parte. Mas eu nunca deixei de visitá-los no final de semana, ou então, pelo menos ligar para conferir como todos tinham passado a semana.

E é claro que nessas idas até a fazenda dos meus pais eu ocasionalmente via as gêmeas, mas era sempre breve. Apenas um "Oi, como tem estado?" "Bem, e você?" "Como está a faculdade?" "Ótima" "Que bom, tenho que ir, nos falamos qualquer hora."

Isso quando nos encontrávamos, era difícil simplesmente encontrá-las por lá.

Talvez durante esse tempo distante ela tenha mudado. Talvez com a influência - muito má - de alguma colega ela tenha se transformado da água para o vinho.

Mas eu me recuso acreditar nisso. Lily nunca foi uma menina influenciável, e das gêmeas, sempre foi a com personalidade mais forte.

Algo fez com que ela agisse daquela forma. Ou melhor dizendo, alguém.

Estou cada vez mais convencido que o Amus que ela comentou ontem durante sua falação bêbada, é o mesmo Amus seu namorado, é o mais provável.

Ele deve ter feito algo muito sério para tirar Lily do prumo dessa forma.

Não quero forçá-la a nada, mas eu preciso saber se esse moleque que ela namora fez algo que obrigue eu e Sirius a bater a merda fora dele.

Levando em consideração que ela estava transtornada o suficiente para se embebedar e deixar dois caras desconhecidos tocá-la daquela forma, eu diria que eu terei que ter uma conversa com esse tal de Amus. Uma que ele não vai gostar nem um pouco.

A imagem da doce menininha que eu vi crescer, gemendo enquanto um cara estava com a mão dentro da sua saia, vai ficar gravada a ferro na minha mente para sempre.

O que não é o maior dos meus problemas se levado em consideração o que aconteceu depois.

Como eu pude deixar aquilo acontecer?

Como eu pude ter sido tão leviano? Faz muito tempo que eu aprendi a me controlar quando se trata de mulheres. Admito que eu ainda tenho uma vida considerada bem promiscua, mas minha vida hoje em dia comparada com a de quando eu tinha vinte anos é praticamente a de um padre.

Eu me esqueci de tudo quando eu senti os lábios dela nos meus, suas curvas femininas e delicadas contra mim, seu calor se misturando com meu calor.

Foi uma sensação boa para caralho. Eu já troquei calor com muitas mulheres, muitas mesmo. Tantas que eu não posso nem imaginar, e nenhuma me fez sentir como quando eu tinha Lily em meus braços.

Eu não tenho noção do que isso quer dizer, mas não me parece algo bom.

Parece-me que o melhor a fazer é ignorar aquela sensação, esquecê-la por completo e continuar vivendo como se eu nunca tivesse beijado, tocado e desejado a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo.

Simples assim? Simples assim. Afinal, fazer isso não deve ser tão difícil. Não é como se ela fosse viciante.

Levanto-me e não querendo entrar em meu próprio quarto, vou até a lavanderia e pego uma camisa que estava jogada lá por cima.

Eu sempre durmo pelado. Roupas na hora de dormir me deixam desconfortável. Mas visto que eu estaria dormindo no sofá e Lily estaria no meu quarto, podendo acordar a qualquer hora - apesar de que eu duvido que ela levantasse tão cedo - me obriguei a vestir pelo menos uma calça de moletom.

Colocando a camisa sigo em direção à cozinha. Aquela menina vai estar com uma baita ressaca quando acordar e provavelmente não vai querer comer nada, mas eu estou morrendo de fome.

Quem sabe eu posso preparar para ela uma daquelas bebidas mágicas que eu aprendi a fazer e que curam as dores pós-bebedeira, aposto que ela vai precisar muito.

Pego os ovos e o bacon na geladeira e vou preparar meu café da manhã. Ovos mexidos, bacon, torradas e suco de laranja.

Coloco duas fatias de pão de forma na torradeira e enquanto espero ficar pronto quebro e misturo os ovos no pote arredondado de vidro. Fiz um pouco mais caso Lily também queira, nunca se sabe.

A torradeira apita e os pães torrados saltam para fora, coloco-os em um prato e coloco mais duas fatias para preparar.

Em uma frigideira frito as tiras de bacon e em outra remexo os ovos. Pego as coisas no armário para arrumar a mesa, ocasionalmente verificando a comida para não queimar enquanto distribuo os pratos e talheres pela mesa.

Viro-me e mexo os ovos e viro as tiras de bacon. Coço meu queixo e jogo o pano de prato em cima do ombro. Desligo o fogão e despejo a comida em meu prato, deixando um pouco na frigideira para ela.

— Ahhhh.

Escuto um grito vindo de longe, mas inconfundivelmente vem de dentro do meu apartamento. Coloco a frigideira no fogão e vou ver o que diabos fez essa menina gritar desse jeito, mas não é necessário. Escuto uma porta se abrindo e se chocando contra a parede com força e passos descalços batendo apressadamente contra o piso.

Lily aparece no meu campo de visão. Ela não está com uma cara nada boa, seu cabelo está todo bagunçado e ela está vestindo uma camisa minha. Graças a Deus ela cobre o suficiente de suas pernas e é larga o bastante para caber duas dela ali dentro. Ótimo, isso vai evitar distrações e pensamentos totalmente inapropriados e que eu não devo ter mais sobre ela.

Lily para na porta da cozinha com uma expressão de puro terror na cara. Seus olhos estão tão arregalados que eu acho que vão saltar das orbitas a qualquer segundo.

— Por favor, me diga que nós não transamos! — Ela diz parecendo desesperada.

Então ela está assim por que acha que nós transamos.

Espera um segundo... Acho que pela sua reação eu deveria estar com meu orgulho ferido. Seria tão horrível assim acordar e descobrir que você havia passado a noite comigo?

— Ei, calminha aí, Ruivinha. — Chamo-a pelo seu apelido de infância. — Nós não transamos, ok?

Ela coloca a mão na barriga e solta um alto e longo suspiro de alivio.

— Como você está? — Pergunto me sentando em frente ao meu prato de comida.

— Agora que você falou... Aí. — Ela diz levando a mão na cabeça e fazendo uma careta de dor.

— Sente-se aí.

— Não sei se consigo comer alguma coisa. Estou me sentindo péssima.

Ela diz se sentando mesmo assim.

— Depois do quanto você bebeu não é de se admirar. — Digo baixinho e empurro a caneca com bebida que eu preparei para ela.

— O que é isso? — Ela pergunta fazendo uma careta para o conteúdo da caneca.

— A aparência não é boa, e o gosto menos ainda. Mas te garanto que isso faz milagre contra a ressaca.

Meio hesitante ela leva a caneca até a boca e toma um gole.

— Urgh! Isso é horrível, a pior bebida que eu já tomei na minha vida.

— Lembre-se disso da próxima vez que quiser encher a cara. — Digo em tom repreensivo.

Ela abaixa a caneca e me olha com a testa franzida.

— James, o que aconteceu ontem à noite? Como eu vim parar no seu apartamento?

— Você não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu ontem à noite? — Pergunto desconfiado.

— Não, quero dizer... Antes de eu começar a beber eu me lembro, mas depois é tudo muito nublado, como um borrão.

Não sei se eu fico feliz ou não por sua afirmação. Talvez seja melhor dessa forma. Será mais fácil fingir que aquilo entre nós nunca aconteceu se ela não se lembrar.

— Bom, eu fui ao _Eros_ ontem à noite com alguns amigos meus. Quando estava saindo eu vi você com... Humm... Bem, com dois... Dois caras. Você estava caindo de bêbada e eles estavam querendo se aproveitar disso. Então eu te tirei de lá e te trouxe para meu apartamento.

Ela apoia a testa em seu braço que repousa em cima da mesa e geme, soando doente.

— Sinto muito, não queria estragar sua noite.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Não podia deixar você lá com aqueles caras.

— Não acredito que eu fiz isso. — Ela diz num gemido lamentoso.

— Nem eu... Agora beba. — Digo e empurro a caneca até bater em seu braço. Ela levanta a cabeça e me lança um olhar zangado.

— Não olhe para mim assim. Foi você que bebeu até não aguentar mais.

Ela abre a boca para dizer algo, mas permanece em silêncio, pega a caneca e fazendo uma careta bebe mais um gole.

— É como lamber a blusa de um jogador do _Dallas Cowboy_ depois de um jogo.

— E como diabos você sabe disso? — Pergunto rindo.

— Não enche. — Ela diz com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios enquanto toma mais um gole.

Ficamos em silêncio, ela ocasionalmente tomando da sua bebida, sempre fazendo caretas engraçadas, e eu fazendo meu desjejum.

— Se mudar de ideia e quiser comer algo, deixei um pouco para você na frigideira.

— Obrigada. — Ela diz parecendo meio tímida agora. — Por tudo.

Ela me olha com seus doces olhos parecendo caramelo derretido e eu engulo em seco.

— De nada.

— Espero não ter feito ou dito nenhuma besteira para você ontem. — Ela diz bem quando estou bebendo meu suco e eu engasgo.

— Oh não, eu fiz algo estúpido, não foi? Por favor, me diga. — Ela diz me olhando com uma carrinha torturada.

— Não, você não fez. — Decido mentir e não lhe contar tudo o que ela fez ontem, só serviria para constrangê-la e deixar um clima estranho entre nós. — Besteira você fez quando se embebedou daquela forma e deu bola para aqueles dois aproveitadores. Aquilo foi muito perigoso, Lily. — Digo sério.

Ela abaixa o olhar com vergonha e faz uma carinha que me faz ter vontade de aninhá-la em meus braços e confortá-la até que se sinta melhor.

— Eu sei, sinto muito. Eu fiz besteira.

— Besteira é pouco, mas não importa mais. Você tem que me prometer que não vai mais fazer isso. Prometa.

— Eu prometo. — Ela diz baixinho.

— Prometa de verdade, Lily. Dá próxima vez eu posso não estar lá para te proteger... Prometa que você nunca mais vai beber e sair com estranhos.

— Eu prometo, ok?

Respiro mais aliviado. É bom que ela tenha entendido o quão sério seus atos foram. Esse mundo está cheio de malucos, aproveitadores e pessoas muito más.

— Você não pode simplesmente ir embora de um bar com uma pessoa que você não conhece. — Digo um pouco irritado depois de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido com ela se eu não estivesse lá. Será que nunca ninguém disse para essa menina não falar com estranhos? Eu estava lá enquanto ela crescia, me lembro muito bem de tia Lisa orientar as meninas sobre isso.

Ela cruza os braços e me olha com as sobrancelhas levantadas, com uma expressão de acusação.

— O que foi? — Pergunto confuso.

— " _Você não pode simplesmente ir embora de um bar com uma pessoa que você não conhece."_ — Ela diz imitando minha voz e meu jeito de falar, o qual eu acho que ela está exagerando. — Qual é, James, não seja hipócrita. Você faz isso o tempo todo. Aliás, todos os homens fazem e ainda por cima depois se gabam com seus amigos sobre quantas pegaram na balada.

— É diferente. — Digo tentando me justificar.

— Ah é? Posso saber como? — Ela pergunta petulantemente.

— É diferente porque eu sou homem e você... Você é... É...

— Eu sou o que? Vamos, fale... É porque eu sou mulher, não é? Você é mais um daqueles idiotas que acham que só porque são homens podem fazer tudo, não é isso? Pois eu tenho uma novidade para você James Potter, as mulheres também podem ficar com quantos homens elas quiserem, elas também podem sair para beber e ficar com alguém que elas não conhecem só para ter sexo sem compromisso. Isso não é exclusividade de vocês homens idiotas, inúteis, infiéis que só pensam com a maldita cabeça de baixo. — Ela termina seu discurso gritando e em pé, com ambas as mãos apoiadas na mesa e o corpo curvado ameaçadoramente para frente.

Só percebo que havia recuado com o corpo quando me endireito na cadeira. Olho assustado para ela e me pergunto de onde veio toda essa agressividade e raiva contra os homens. Então me lembro de algo que eu quero perguntar-lhe.

— Lily, acalme-se ok? Eu não quis dizer isso, é só que para os homens é menos perigoso. Vocês mulheres são fisicamente mais fracas que nós, e não me olhe assim... É a natureza. A não ser que você seja uma fisiculturista um homem será mais forte que você.

— Você é um idiota, sabia?

— Estou falando sério. Aqueles caras de ontem eram mais fortes que você, facilmente poderiam te forçar a fazer algo que você não quisesse, sem falar que eram dois. Mas eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você sobre igualdade entre os sexos. O que eu quero mesmo que você me diga é o porquê você fez o que fez.

— O que você quer dizer? — Ela me pergunta brava.

— Porque você bebeu daquele jeito e resolveu ir embora com aqueles caras? Você não é assim, eu sei.

Sua expressão muda para uma mais triste e ela desvia o olhar.

— Me fale o que aconteceu para você agir daquela forma. — Peço.

Ela continua encarando a caneca a sua frente e não diz nada.

— Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com esse tal de Amus? — Assim que digo seu nome ela me olha surpresa, posso ver sofrimento em seu olhar também, como se ouvir esse nome lhe causasse dor. — Você disse o nome dele ontem. — Respondo a pergunta silenciosa estampada em seus olhos.

— Ele não tem nada a ver com isso. — Ela diz pouco convincente.

— Ah não? Então porque você disse o nome dele?

— Não faço a mínima ideia.

— Lembro-me muito bem de você dizer algo sobre se ele acha que você vai sofrer por ele, ele está muito enganado e sobre dormir com quantos caras você conseguir e depois esfregar isso na cara dele. E se não me engano tinha uma vadia no meio dessa história também.

— Aparentemente eu falo muito quando estou bêbada. — Ela diz parecendo amargurada.

Ela não tem ideia. E poderia dizer que ela _faz_ muito também.

— Anda logo Ruivinha, fale de uma vez.

— Não tem nada a ser dito. Eu realmente preciso ter um motivo para querer sair e me divertir?

— Eu realmente espero que sim. Porque sair e fazer besteira com motivo já é burrice, agora sem um... Aí já é demais.

Ela revira os olhos e solta um grunhido.

— Eu vou embora. Obrigada por ontem e por essa bebida horrível. — Ela diz irritada e se levanta, mas eu sou mais rápido e a seguro pelo braço.

— Espere. Não vá. — Peço.

Ela, de má vontade, se senta novamente.

— Eu só quero te ajudar. Eu me importo com você. Se estiver acontecendo algo, então quero saber. Por favor.

Ela me olha fixamente e eu quase posso ver as engrenagens girando em sua cabeça, decidindo se me conta ou não. Por fim ela solta um suspiro, como se estivesse desistindo e me diz:

— Tudo bem, eu vou contar. Mas só se você me prometer que não vai contar para ninguém, principalmente para o Sirius.

— Eu prometo.

— É sério, James. Eu não contei isso para ninguém, e não quero que ninguém saiba.

— Tudo bem, eu prometi, não vou contar nada.

— Tudo bem então... Não sei se você sabe, mas eu estava namorando com o Amus há um ano.

— Seu irmão havia comentado algo um tempo atrás. — Digo.

— Quando eu conheci ele, logo fiquei sabendo da fama que ele tinha na faculdade. Ele era um pegador. Já ficou com praticamente todas as meninas da universidade. Nós nos tornamos amigos e ficamos assim por um bom tempo. Bem, para encurtar a história, ele me disse que queria algo sério comigo, que havia mudado por mim e que não queria saber mais de nenhuma outra mulher. Eu acreditei. Deixei-me envolver e me apaixonei loucamente por ele... Uma semana atrás eu peguei ele na cama com a minha amiga, ou pelo menos eu achava ser, e que também é minha colega de quarto. Eles estavam no meu dormitório, eu abri a porta do quarto e os dois estavam... — Ela cobre o rosto com a mão e não termina a frase. Parece se engasgar com as palavras.

Eu não conheço esse cara. Nunca o vi. Mas eu o odeio.

Como alguém pode trair uma menina tão doce, linda e maravilhosa como Lily? Esse filho da puta. Se ele aparecer na minha frente eu vou arrebentar a cara do desgraçado.

— Sinto muito. — Digo sem saber o que mais devo dizer.

— Eu sei o que você está pensando. Que é um exagero minha reação, que amores vem e vão, não é?

— Não estou pensando nada disso. E não acho que você esteja exagerando, quando uma pessoa que gostamos muito nos magoa profundamente... Bem, isso quebra nosso coração. É normal querer esquecer, e cada um tem o seu jeito. O seu foi enchendo a cara, não foi um bom jeito, mas foi o que você achou que te faria esquecer. Não te culpo por tentar.

Agora o que ela me falou ontem a noite faz mais sentindo. Quando ela tirou a roupa e disse que queria que eu a fizesse se esquecer.

Sinto um aperto no estômago e um gosto amargo na boca.

O amor é tão perigoso, olha só o que ele pode fazer com quem se permite desfrutá-lo. Ele pode destruir uma pessoa, acabar com ela por completo.

Observando os olhinhos tristes de Lily eu vejo que é exatamente isso que aquele filho da puta fez com ela.

Fecho minhas mãos em punhos e tenho que lutar contra a vontade de bater em algo com toda a minha força.

— Não foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu. — Ela diz de cabeça baixa e com a voz não mais que um sussurro.

— Como assim?

— Eu tive um namorado antes do Amus, o Todd, lembra?

Faço que sim com a cabeça.

— Ele foi meu primeiro namorado. Ele me traiu também, foi por isso que nós terminamos, mas eu não contei para ninguém. Quando eu descobri terminei com ele na hora, mesmo me doendo muito. — Ela fixa o olhar em mim, mas parece não me enxergar. Solta uma risada sem humor nenhum, uma quase amarga. — Ele disse para todo mundo que ele havia terminado comigo, e que ele havia me traído porque eu era muito... Frígida.

Não achava que era possível ficar com mais raiva. Mas estava errado.

Todd.

Mais um nome na lista de caras que eu tenho que deixar em coma.

— O que era mentira porque eu e Todd nunca chegamos a... Bem, você sabe, nós nunca transamos. Talvez seja por isso que ele tenha me traído, mas esse não é o caso com Amus.

Tudo bem, imaginar que a minha Ruivinha não é mais virgem não é algo que me agrade nem um pouco. Faço uma careta ao pensar sobre isso.

— Talvez ele esteja certo. — Ela diz.

— Quem?

— Todd. Talvez ele esteja certo sobre eu ser frígida. Ele não tinha como saber, falou aquilo só para me atingir, mas talvez ele tenha acertado. Foi por isso que Amus precisou procurar outra mulher, porque eu não pude agradá-lo, não fui o suficiente.

— Hey, calma aí. Nunca mais fale isso Lily. Entendeu? Nunca mais fale isso. O que esses dois babacas fizeram não tem nada a ver com você. Eles são uns filhos da puta que não foram capazes de enxergar o tesouro que possuíam.

— Tá bom. — Ela ri em deboche e parece não acreditar no que eu disse.

— Estou falando muito sério, Lily. A culpa dessas traições não foi sua. Qualquer cara teria muita sorte de ter você.

— Então porque eles fizeram isso comigo, James? — Ela me olha com os olhos ameaçando transbordar em lágrimas.

— Porque eles são uns ferrados. — Respondo.

— Sabe o que é pior... — A voz dela tremula. — Eu realmente amo o Amus. — Ela não consegue mais segurar e as lágrimas escorrem livremente por sua bochecha rosada.

Seus ombros começam a chacoalhar e ela cobre o rosto com as mãos.

Foda. Foda. Foda.

O que eu devo fazer quando uma mulher está chorando? Eu não sei como agir nessa situação.

— Eu ainda o amo, muito... Meu coração está doendo tanto. — Sua voz abafada por sua mão que cobre o rosto.

Nesse momento posso jurar que sinto dor física. Sinto meu coração se rachando e se quebrando. Um buraco em meu peito é aberto.

Deus, como alguém pode fazer isso com ela? Sinto que faria qualquer coisa só para fazê-la parar de chorar e sorrir novamente.

Estico meu braço e puxo seu corpo leve e pequeno para meu colo. Ela vem sem resistência alguma, se senta em meu colo e me envolve com os braços, sua cabeça escondida em meu pescoço.

Abraço-a forte e acaricio seus cabelos. Seu corpo dá pulinhos em meu colo a cada soluço.

— Tudo vai ficar bem, Ruivinha. Tudo vai ficar bem. — Tento reconfortá-la, mas ela balança a cabeça discordando de mim. — Vai sim, você vai ver. Você vai esquecê-lo.

— Mas eu não quero esquecê-lo. Eu o amo. — Ela diz toda quebradiça.

— Gostaria de ter as palavras certas para te dizer, para fazer tudo ficar melhor. Mas eu não as tenho.

Ela diminui o choro e levanta a cabeça, me encarando nos olhos.

Seu nariz e olhos estão vermelhos e sua expressão é tão triste, de tanta dor, que sinto como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

— Não chore mais, ele não merece suas lágrimas. — Digo limpando as manchas que as lagrimas fizeram em sua bochecha. Acaricio sua pele macia com meu polegar e lhe ofereço um sorriso tímido. Não estou com nenhuma vontade de sorrir agora, mas me esforço por ela.

— Ele não te merece. Você é incrível Lily, merece alguém muito melhor que ele.

— Eu quero ele. — Ela diz ameaçando derramar as lágrimas que parece ter sob controle agora.

— Ele não te merece. — Repito.

— Mas eu quero ele. Eu preciso dele. — Ela diz fazendo um biquinho.

— Você vai perdoá-lo então?

— Eu... Eu não sei. O que ele fez me magoou demais, não sei se sou capaz de perdoá-lo. Mas eu sei que essa última semana tem sido um inferno, não aguento mais ficar longe dele. Queria perdoá-lo e que voltássemos a ser felizes como antes, mas também tem o meu orgulho que não me deixa. Não sei o que fazer.

— Tenho certeza que logo você descobrira o que deve ser feito.

— Espero que sim.

— Sei que sim. Mas seja o que for, eu só quero que a sua decisão seja aquilo que for o melhor para você. Ok?

— Ok. — Ela diz e eu até ganho um sorrisinho. Um caso imperceptível, mas mesmo assim não deixa de ser um sorriso.

— Muito obrigada, James. Por ontem, por hoje... Por tudo. — Ela diz e me dá um beijo na bochecha. Por um segundo pude jurar que senti como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse passando por meu corpo, mas então seus lábios se afastaram e tão rápido como veio, a sensação foi embora.

— De nada, Ruivinha. Sempre que precisar.

* * *

Oiiiii gente! Primeiramente Feliz Ano Novo, que 2016 seja maravilhoso. Me perdoem por esse hiato, foram cinco meses sem postar, mas eu estava desanimada e pensando em interromper Inesperado. Mas aí veio 2016 com força total e decidi continuar, dessa vez sem hiato :D Vou aproveitar esses dias de férias e trabalhar em novo projeto, fiquem ligados que logo logo vem ai Orquídea Azul, mais um lindo romance entre Lily e James, Marlene e Sirius, Emmeline e Remus.

Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram o prólogo e o capítulo 1: Agarotadoprongs, nathpads, Danielle Susstrunk, GiveMeLoveCarol, Thaty, Ninha Souma, Himashii, Dafny e ana paula. As reviews de vocês são muito importantes para mim, espero que me perdoem pelo hiato e continuem acompanhando Inesperado. Mais uma vez muito obrigada. Beijos :*


	4. Capítulo 3

**Lily**

Não é que ele tinha razão? O gosto daquela bebida era horrível, mas de fato ela me ajudou com minha insuportável dor de cabeça. E foi tão rápido que quando James estacionou seu carro na frente do meu dormitório a dor já havia diminuído consideravelmente.

Tenho que pegar a receita com ele. Não que eu vá beber daquele jeito novamente, de qualquer forma.

Quando entro em meu apartamento a primeira coisa que eu vejo, infelizmente, é Bellatrix parada em frente à janela com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso prepotente nos lábios.

Só de olhá-la já me sinto doente. Durante essa última semana tenho feito meu melhor para evitá-la, nem sempre é possível, mas tenho feito um bom trabalho.

E pensar que vou ter que dividir o apartamento com ela até me formar. Eu cheguei a marcar um horário com a Sra. Crosby, a orientadora do dormitório feminino, para pedir-lhe que me colocasse com outra menina. Qualquer outra. Mas o pensamento de que se eu fizesse isso estaria dando a impressão que ela me intimidou, me fez desistir.

Cancelei meu compromisso com a Sra. Crosby.

Eu posso não estar lidando com isso muito bem, mas tenho que pelo menos fingir.

— Ora, ora. Resolveu aparecer? — Ela diz e eu apenas ignoro. Como tenho feito quando as minhas tentativas de evitá-la não funcionaram.

Sem olhá-la ou falar qualquer coisa sigo em direção ao meu quarto.

— Rapidinha você, hein?

Seu comentário me faz parar. Lentamente viro-me para encará-la.

— Faz uma semana que você terminou seu namoro de um ano e já está em outra? Acho que Amus não era tão importante, afinal. — Ela diz com um sorriso que me faz ter vontade ir até ela, pegar seus cabelos e esfregar sua cara no asfalto até arrancá-lo de lá.

— Você não tem nada mais interessante para fazer do que ficar grudada na janela cuidando do horário que eu chego em casa? — Digo com desprezo.

— Não sei por que me tratar com tanta hostilidade. Afinal, depois de hoje ficou muito claro que os seus sentimentos por Amus não são tão fortes quanto ele pensava. Coitado, e pensar que ele se sentiu culpado.

Dou um passo ameaçador em sua direção e ela recua. Tento me controlar. Agredi-la só iria me prejudicar, é isso que ela quer.

— Você não ouse falar sobre meus sentimentos por Amus. — Digo com os dentes cerrados.

— Estou falando alguma mentira? Se você o amasse não estaria dormindo com o cara que te trouxe agora a pouco.

— Eu não estou... — Começo a dizer, mas me interrompo. Não devo nenhuma explicação para essa vaca.

Olho-a com nojo e me retiro para meu quarto. Uma vez lá dentro tranco a porta, fecho as cortinas e me jogo em minha cama.

Cubro-me e puxo o edredom até meu queixo, sentindo um frio que arrepia meu corpo.

Fecho os olhos e o rosto de Amus me vêm à mente, como todas as noites dessa semana infernal. A única vez que eu fui capaz de fechar meus olhos e não enxergá-lo foi ontem à noite.

Apesar de que pode ter acontecido, afinal não me lembro de nada depois que entrei no _Eros._ Mas se eu pensei nele antes de dormir não me lembro, o que já é alguma coisa.

Quem me dera poder esquecer as outras noites.

* * *

— Qual é _sis._ Vamos lá. — Tess diz dando um puxão na minha blusa.

— Já disse que não estou a fim, Tess. — Digo saindo para fora do prédio no qual acabamos de ter aula.

— Por favor, _porfavorzinho,_ vamos.

— Tenho que estudar, fica para uma próxima. — Digo tentando fazê-la largar do meu pé.

— Você me disse isso na vez passada. Entendo que você esteja mal, mas vamos lá, você tem que seguir com a sua vida, _sis._

Lanço lhe um olhar de "Não toque nesse assunto".

— Eu só estou preocupada com você, te ver infeliz me deixa infeliz também.

— Sinto muito, não queria te preocupar, mas estou bem. Sério. Só preciso de um tempo.

— Você não pode... — Ela começa a dizer, mas alguém chamando meu nome a interrompe.

Olhamos para trás e vejo Amus vindo em nossa direção.

Lindo como sempre. Seus cabelos loiros desarrumados numa bagunça sexy, seus lindos olhos castanhos e sua pele clara. Seu corpo grande e forte que vem até mim com passos rápidos e seguros.

— Finalmente consegui te achar. Você vai falar comigo, não aceito não como resposta. — Ele diz quando para na minha frente. Sua postura e seu tom de voz tão confiantes que me impedem de lhe dizer não.

— Ann, bom, eu... Eu vou indo. Nos falamos depois. — Tess diz e eu levemente balanço minha cabeça para ela, pedindo-lhe que não. Não vá.

Ela me lança um sorriso tímido de desculpas e levanta os ombros como se perguntando "O que eu posso fazer?"

Olho desesperada ela ir cada vez mais longe.

— Lily. — A voz de Amus me chama. Sua rouca e sexy voz. Oh Deus, me dê forças!

Viro-me e encaro-o, tento não deixar transparecer o quanto sua presença me afeta.

Depois que o peguei na cama com Bellatrix nós nos falamos apenas uma vez. Quando ele tentou se explicar, mas eu não o deixei, afinal o que é que tinha para ser explicado? Tudo estava muito claro para mim, então terminei nosso namoro e disse que nunca mais queria vê-lo na minha frente. Depois disso fiz de tudo para não encontrá-lo novamente, e deu certo, até agora.

— Você tem me evitado. — Ele diz parecendo magoado.

Sou eu quem tem o direito de estar magoada, não ele.

— Eu lembro claramente de ter dito que não queria vê-lo nunca mais, e muito menos falar com você. Então, com licença. — Digo friamente, o tanto quanto eu consigo com aqueles olhos me encarando, e me viro.

— Espera, Lilith. — Ele diz segurando meu braço.

— Não me chame mais assim. — Digo me livrando do seu aperto com um puxão do meu braço.

— Você sempre vai ser a minha Lilith. — Ele diz e estende a mão, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Sua mão permanece em mim e eu a tiro rudemente, fazendo o suspirar pesarosamente.

— O que você quer? — Pergunto querendo acabar logo com isso.

— Falei com Bellatrix ontem.

Solto um grunhido de raiva.

— Você precisa mesmo me falar sobre isso? — Pergunto com raiva.

— Não, não quis dizer desse jeito. Na verdade, ela veio falar comigo.

— E o que eu tenho a ver com o que vocês dois conversam?

— Ela veio me falar sobre você. Mais especificamente, veio rir de mim.

— Não estou entendendo e sinceramente não ligo.

— Ela veio me dizer que você já havia me superado, veio debochar de mim porque eu fui esquecido sem nenhum esforço.

Cruzo os braços e fico em silêncio, não sei o que ele espera que eu diga.

— É verdade que você dormiu fora e quando voltou para casa um cara te trouxe?

— Isso não é da sua conta, Amus. Não mais.

— Por favor, preciso saber. Você e esse cara, o que está rolando? Você passou a noite com ele?

— Você não tem esse direito, não pode exigir nada de mim, não depois do que você fez.

— Eu sei que eu errei, me perdoa. Foi um erro, eu me deixei levar, deixei que ela me seduzisse, mas eu te amo, Lily. — Ele diz com um olhar de filhotinho abandonado e a minha vontade de abraçá-lo e dizer que o perdôo é muito grande. Mas eu me controlo.

— Eu te amo. — Ele repete.

Droga, ouvir isso não é nada fácil. Sinto que vou chorar, mas não posso, não na frente dele.

— Acabou, Amus. — Digo e espero que tenha soado convincente para ele, porque para mim não soou.

— Só por causa de um deslize?

— Você dormiu com a minha amiga, isso está muito longe de ser _só um deslize._ — Digo com raiva.

— Esqueça isso Lily, me perdoe. Vamos ficar juntos de novo.

— Não adianta insistir, Amus. Acabou, aceite isso.

— É por causa do cara, não é?

— Que cara?

— O que te levou para casa no sábado. Vocês estão juntos, não é? Pode falar.

Quanta fixação. Não se pode mais receber uma carona sem que as pessoas levem para o lado errado?

Imagina, eu e James, que ideia mais absurda.

— Olha Amus, eu não lhe devo nenhuma explicação, mas eu vou lhe dar só para você para de me encher, ok? Eu e o James não... — Paro de repente quando uma ideia me vem à mente.

Será que eu devo? Seria muito infantil, sem falar que seria errado colocar o James no meio disso, mas...Seria bom para Amus aprender.

Situações difíceis requerem medidas desesperadas.

— Não somos um casal, mas estamos nos divertindo juntos. — Minto.

— O que você quer dizer com se divertindo juntos? — Ele pergunta com a voz baixa e ameaçadora.

— Acho que você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer. Divertindo do mesmo modo que você estava com Bellatrix.

Ele passa a mão pelos cabelos e solta um grunhido, faz uma careta de raiva e solta um palavrão.

— Mas que merda, Lily. Bellatrix tinha razão, você foi rápida hein.

Meu queixo cai e eu o olho incrédula. O cara que me traiu acabou de me acusar por ficar com outro depois que terminamos?

— Pelo menos eu esperei nosso namoro terminar para sair com outro, você fez isso enquanto ainda estávamos juntos. — Acuso-o indignada.

— Mas que porra. — Ele xinga de novo. — Quem é esse cara? Como vocês se conheceram? — Ele pergunta com muita raiva.

— Não te interessa.

— Lily... — Ele diz furioso e dá um passo ameaçador em minha direção, me fazendo recuar automaticamente.

— O nome dele é James, eu o conheço faz um tempo, somos amigos. — Amus foi na minha casa em Wills Point algumas vezes, mas ele nunca viu James por lá e não me lembro de alguma vez ele ter escutado alguém falando sobre ele, então minha mentira deve funcionar.

— Muito mais que amigos, eu diria. — Ele diz amargurado.

— De novo, não é da sua conta.

— Claro que é da minha conta. Minha garota está com outro cara...

— Não sou sua garota, Amus. — Corto-o.

— Vocês já tinham algo quando estávamos juntos?

Meu queixo cai pela segunda vez. Quanta audácia.

— Claro que não. Não acredito que você disse isso.

— Desculpa, eu não quis... É que saber que você está dormindo com outro cara me deixa louco.

— Eu estou solteira, posso dormir com quem eu quiser.

Ele dá um passo para frente e antes que eu possa recuar, segura meus braços e me puxa para perto de si. Muito perto.

— Ele te faz sentir como eu faço? Ele sabe exatamente onde tocar e o que fazer para você gemer e ficar toda molhada? — Ele pergunta com a voz baixa e rouca, me olhando bem nos olhos. Engulo em seco e sinto meu coração disparar. Perigosa, essa proximidade é muito perigosa.

— Ele me faz sentir coisas que eu nunca senti antes. Ele é mais velho, mais experiente e sabe exatamente o que fazer comigo. — Minha boca abre e não faço a mínima ideia de onde tirei isso ou de como eu consegui proferir uma sentença tão comprida com seu corpo tão perto assim do meu, me fazendo sentir coisas que eu não quero sentir.

Vejo raiva e magoa em seus olhos e por um momento fico com pena, mas só por um breve momento, pois em seguida me lembro o que ele fez e sou eu quem sente raiva e magoa.

— Agora me solte e me deixe em paz. Já respondi o que você queria saber, não me procure mais. — Me viro e vou embora, dessa vez ele não me impede.

Não sei se rio da sua cara ou se choro. Bem feito para ele, é bom que eu o tenha machucado com minhas palavras, mas ao mesmo tempo meu coração dói por estar longe dele. Só queria poder correr para seus braços e beijá-lo sem parar.

Porque, Amus? Porque você tinha que me trair?

* * *

A semana passou e foi mais uma para entrar para a história das piores semanas da minha vida. Amus tentou falar comigo mais algumas vezes, mas sempre que eu o via fazia o caminho contrario imediatamente.

Machuca ficar tão perto assim dele. Ouvir sua voz, ver ele naquele uniforme de capitão do time de futebol, ou pior, ver ele sem o uniforme de capitão do time de futebol. Cometi o erro de ir assistir um jogo de futebol americano que teve na quarta. Achei que não faria mal, eu ficaria na arquibancada e ele no gramado, uma boa distância entre nós. Como estava errada.

Não acho que ele tenha me visto no meio de tanta gente, mas eu com certeza o vi. Depois de o jogo terminar, com o nosso time derrotando o outro, Amus muito sensualmente retirou sua camisa e seus equipamentos de segurança, bem na borda do gramado, bem onde eu poderia vê-lo perfeitamente.

Ele ficou lá com aquele torso sarado nu, me fazendo lembrar as vezes que eu percorri seu peito e seu abdômen com minhas mãos, com minha boca.

Não preciso dizer que sai de lá correndo. Não sei se serei capaz de assistir a outro jogo do time da universidade.

Sei que prometi não beber mais, e eu não vou, não a ponto de ficar tão bêbada, mas eu preciso de alguma distração. Por isso estou nesse momento entrando na _Eros._ Vou tomar mais cuidado dessa vez, prometo.

Depois de pagar minha entrada e passar pelo homem enorme vestindo um terno preto, vou direto para o bar.

— Um _Blue Margarita,_ por favor. — Peço ao _bartender_.

Sento-me num lugar que acabou de ficar vago e espero minha bebida, o garçom pede meu cartão de consumação. Digita algo numa tela touch screen e me devolve o cartão, juntamente com minha bebida azul.

— Obrigada. — Digo e tomo um gole, sentindo o gosto da tequila.

Viro meu rosto para observar as pessoas na pista de dança, que está lotada. Todos estão dançando ao ritmo da batida da musica eletrônica do DJ.

Há várias mulheres dançando juntas e rindo, e pessoas que parecem não estarem dançando com ninguém especifico, mas há também vários casais dançando realmente muito juntos, se esfregando e se beijando.

Tenho vontade de gritar para eles "Vão para um motel!"

Casais estúpidos, precisam ficar me lembrando o que Amus fez comigo?

Viro o resto do conteúdo do meu copo de uma só vez e peço mais um _Blue Margarita._ Quando esse chega viro o copo e deixo o líquido escorrer por minha garganta. Preciso de algo mais forte.

— Um _Texas Tea,_ por favor. — Peço entregando meu cartão, o _bartender_ me lança um olhar estranho, mas não diz nada e vai preparar minha bebida.

Assim que ele me entrega tomo um longo gole. Ah sim, uma bela mistura de tequila, rum, vodka, gin, uísque e licor. Talvez depois de uns três desse as coisas comecem a melhorar.

Na metade do copo já me sinto mais leve, solta e feliz. Como se as preocupações não existissem e a dor estivesse amortecida.

— Mais um. — Peço depois de beber até a última gota. O _bartender_ estende o braço para pegar meu cartão, mas uma mão grande e masculina se fecha sob a minha e arranca o cartão da minha mão antes que o cara atrás do balcão pudesse pega-lo.

— Ela não está mais bebendo hoje a noite. — Uma voz alta, grossa e parecendo bem zangada diz. Olho para trás e para cima e vejo um James parecendo nada feliz me olhando com a cara fechada.

" _Oh merda."_

— Você prometeu. — Ele sussurra em meu ouvido e sua respiração quente tão perto me provoca arrepios.

— Eu prometi não ficar bêbada, e não parar de beber. — Digo com a voz fraca, mas de alguma forma ele conseguiu me ouvir mesmo com a musica alta, pois faz uma careta.

— E depois de duas _Margarita_ e dois _Texas Tea_ como você acha que iria ficar? — Ele pergunta cruzando os braços, olho meu cartão sumir embaixo do músculo do seu braço assim como sua mão.

— Você estava me espionando? — Pergunto incrédula. Como não percebi que alguém me observava?

— Eu estava ali o tempo todo. — Ele aponta para uma mesa em um canto com um grupo de homens conversando e rindo, todos de camisa e calça social, assim como James está. Claro, seus amigos do trabalho.

— Aquela mesa tem uma vista perfeita dessa parte do bar. Vi você chegando e sim, fiquei te observando para ver se você iria cumprir sua promessa, e ao que tudo indica, não. Você não cumpriria. — Ele diz num tom que me faz olhar para baixo envergonhada.

Mas que saco, ele não tem o direito de controlar a minha vida e me fazer sentir mal, como se eu estivesse fazendo algo muito errado e tivesse desobedecendo-o. Merda, ele não é meu irmão, ele não é nada meu. Amigo da minha família, só isso.

— Você não tem o direito de controlar o que eu faço. Você não é meu irmão. — Digo tomando coragem e encarando seus olhos castanho esverdeados.

— Graças a Deus por isso. — Ele diz sério e vejo seu olhar vacilar um pouco para baixo.

— Ótimo. Já que estamos conversados, pode voltar para seus amigos. Mas antes, devolva meu cartão. — Peço e estendo a mão, a palma para cima esperando que ele faça o que eu pedi.

— Ruivinha... — Ele diz e sua expressão se suaviza, assim como seu tom de voz. — Eu só estou te protegendo, você não é minha irmã, mas é a do Sirius, e ele é meu melhor amigo. Além do mais, eu me preocupo com você, eu te vi crescer, tenho um carinho muito grande por você e por Tess.

Como posso ficar brava com ele depois disso? Quando evidentemente ele se preocupa de verdade comigo.

— Naquela manhã do sábado passado eu achei que nós estivéssemos ok. Você me confiou um segredo que não havia confiado a mais ninguém, fiquei honrado por isso, achei que pudéssemos considerar um ao outro como amigo. Estava errado? — Ele pergunta me fazendo sentir mal por tratá-lo rudemente.

— A minha amizade sempre foi mais forte com o Sirius, mas eu sempre achei que era pelo menos um pouco amigo de você e da sua irmã. Lembra as vezes que eu e Sirius defendemos vocês na escola? Aquela vez quando você tinha 10 anos e perdeu o ônibus que te levaria naquela excursão que você estava louca para ir, e eu e Sirius te levamos de carro até a Califórnia? Ou aquela vez quando você tinha 8 anos e estava triste porque não conseguia vender os biscoitos que você tinha feito e você queria muito ganhar o prêmio por vender mais, quem comprou todos os seus biscoitos? — Ele pergunta com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

— Você. — Digo também com um leve sorriso ao me lembrar de como eu fiquei feliz quando ele disse que levaria todos os biscoitos que eu tinha feito. — Eu não ligava para aquele prêmio, eu só queria ganhar da Narcisa Black. Ela disse que ninguém iria comprar meus biscoitos porque eles eram horríveis, e eu fiquei com muita raiva dela. Por sua causa eu ganhei, e uma das melhores sensações que eu tive na minha vida foi a que eu senti quando vi Narcisa morrendo de raiva quando a professora anunciou que eu havia ganhado porque eu vendi 470 biscoitos. — Digo rindo e ele sorri largamente.

— E aqueles biscoitos eram mesmo horríveis. — Ele diz e nós rimos. — Até tentei comer alguns, mas era intragável, nem os cachorros quiseram. — Ele diz parecendo se divertir por rir de mim.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Já entendi que eu não tinha dotes culinários naquela época.

— Nem de perto. — Ele diz eu mostro a língua para ele, fazendo o rir mais.

— Mesmo meus biscoitos sendo horríveis, você comprava todos a cada nova remessa que eu assava. Por quê?

— Por que... Bem, porque a sensação de ver seus lindos e grandes olhinhos brilharem quando eu dizia que compraria todos, o seu sorriso largo e verdadeiro... Faziam valer a pena.

Ele diz me olhando profundamente nos olhos, nesse momento não falamos nada, apenas nos olhamos, ambos sorrindo um para o outro, criando algo poderoso, uma ligação forte.

É claro que James é meu amigo. Como pude pensar de outra maneira? Ele não é só o melhor amigo do meu irmão, ele também é o herói de uma garotinha de 8 anos que queria muito vender mais biscoitos que a sua coleguinha malvada. Ele e Sirius sempre estiveram lá por mim quando eu precisei, eu não tenho um irmão mais velho, eu tenho dois.

— Por favor, me perdoa. Você tem razão, você só estava fazendo isso pensando no que é melhor para mim, você sempre fez o que achava ser o melhor para mim e o que me faria feliz. Sinto muito se fui agressiva e rude com você. — Me desculpo sinceramente.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Ruivinha. É só prometer que vai se lembrar disso de agora em diante. — Ele diz acariciando minha bochecha gentilmente com o polegar.

— Eu prometo. E prometo também te compensar por te fazer comer aqueles biscoitos.

— Antes tarde do que nunca. — Ele diz ainda com a mão em meu rosto e um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios, o que me faz rir.

Desvio o olhar para o lado e alguém chama minha atenção. Na mesma hora congelo e paro de rir.

Não pode ser, ele não pode estar aqui. Esse lugar não é para universitários, então porque Amus está aqui com seus amigos?

Droga.

Retiro rapidamente a mão de James do meu rosto antes que Amus veja. Ele está em pé conversando com seus amigos e por um milagre ainda não me viu.

— O que foi, Ruivinha? — James pergunta depois do meu gesto repentino de afastá-lo.

— Ele está aqui... Amus. — Digo sem tirar meus olhos do sorridente homem que ainda balança meu coração.

— Onde? — James pergunta se virando na direção de Amus e eu puxo sua camisa para impedi-lo.

— _Não_ olha agora. — Quase grito para ele, que se vira para mim imediatamente.

— Quero saber quem é. — Ele diz voltando a sua expressão séria e brava.

— É o loiro de camisa preta conversando em pé com aqueles dois caras ali. — Indico a direção com a cabeça discretamente.

James se vira e olha para Amus, observo seu perfil e vejo sua cara ficar mais séria, se transformando numa carranca e seu maxilar ficar tenso.

— Ele é um moleque, quantos anos tem? — Pergunta voltando seu olhar sério para mim.

— Ele é dois anos mais velho que eu. — Digo.

— 22 anos, uma criança ainda. Você deveria estar com alguém mais maduro, que sabe como tratar uma mulher e não um moleque como ele.

— Ele é mais velho que eu, e eu não _estou_ com ele, não mais.

— Mas queria estar, está estampado na sua cara para todo mundo ver.

— Muito obrigada. — Digo sarcasticamente.

— Sinto muito, mas é verdade. É só olhar na sua cara. Você vai acabar perdoando esse idiota, não vai?

Eu olho para ele e não digo nada, desvio meu olhar e encaro Amus com saudades.

— É você vai, mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai acabar perdoando-o. Não gosto nada disso, Lily. Você não deveria perdoar esse cara. — Ele diz e eu me obrigo a desviar meu olhar de Amus e encarar James nos olhos.

— Eu não posso evitar, eu o amo. E ele disse que me ama também, que cometeu um erro e me quer de volta. Fui forte e não o perdoei, mas não sei mais por quanto tempo vou aguentar.

— Mas que porra. — James xinga e esfrega o queixo. — Já que você vai perdoá-lo você tem que pelo menos o fazer rastejar um pouco, fazer ele sofrer e se dar conta do tamanho da burrada que ele fez, para garantir que ele não vá fazer de novo. — James diz sério mas eu não posso evitar e sorrio.

Eu gosto dessa ideia. É muito errado eu gostar dessa ideia? Quer dizer, seria muito imaturo e de baixo nível querer vê-lo sofrer um pouco por mim?

— Mas como eu faria isso? — Pergunto interessada.

— Não sei, o que mais afetaria ele?

— Bom... Amus não gosta nem um pouco de perder, ele não lida nada bem com isso. E é muito ciumento.

— Então aí está sua vingança. Faça-o pensar que te perdeu, faça-o sentir ciúmes até ele não aguentar mais e vir rastejando pedindo o seu perdão.

Olho para Amus e imagino-o desesperado para me ter de volta, rastejando e implorando meu amor. Sim, isso me faria sentir vingada.

Sinto um sorriso lento se espalhar por meus lábios enquanto observo o loiro mais lindo que eu já vi. Se ele realmente me ama como diz que ama, vai ter que provar.

Como se ouvindo meus pensamentos e sentindo meu olhar, Amus vira a cabeça e seu olhar se encontra com o meu.

" _Oh merda!"_

Escondo-me imediatamente atrás do corpo de James e o olho assustada.

— Ele me viu. — Digo sussurrando como se com medo que Amus pudesse me ouvir. James deve ter lido meus lábios porque ele se vira e encara Amus.

Tenho medo de olhar para ele, mas minha curiosidade é maior e eu lentamente saio detrás do meu esconderijo para olhar para Amus.

Ele está parado encarando seriamente James, que também está o encarando. Quase posso ver as faíscas saindo do olhar de ambos.

— Ele está bravo de me ver com você. — Digo para James.

— Deixe que fique. — Ele diz voltando seu olhar para mim.

— E se ele vir aqui? — Pergunto com medo.

— Daí eu cuido dele.

— Ele deve achar que você e eu estamos juntos. — Digo me arriscando em lançar mais um olhar na direção dele. Amus ainda nos encara com uma carranca no rosto.

— Porque ele acharia isso? Só porque estamos conversando? — James pergunta e com um olhar de desculpas o encaro.

— Bem, pois é, sobre isso... Eu meio que posso ter dado a entender para ele que eu e você... — Com vergonha não consigo terminar a frase.

— O que, Lily? — Ele pergunta com um olhar que me faz encolher.

— Que você e eu estamos... Dormindo juntos? — Minha frase acaba soando mais como uma pergunta do que como uma afirmação.

— Porque você fez isso? — Ele arregala os olhos e pergunta surpreso.

— Eu não sei, eu só... Não sei, urgh! Ele ficou sabendo que eu havia dormido fora na sexta e que um cara havia me levado de volta para casa. Ele ficou todo enciumado e queria saber quem você era. Acabei dizendo que eu e você estávamos nos divertindo juntos, sabe, sexo sem compromisso. Ele não sabe que é você, ele não te viu, mas eu falei que era um cara mais velho e aposto que ele vai deduzir que é você. Eu só queria que ele não achasse que eu estava sofrendo por causa dele. — Digo olhando para baixo com vergonha e medo que James fique bravo por eu o ter colocado nessa situação.

Mas quando escuto sua risada olho-o confusa.

— Parece que você já tinha tido aquela ideia de fazer ciúmes bem antes do que eu. E até colocou em prática.

— Não, sinto muito, eu não estava pensando direito. Não queria te envolver nessa história, eu ia acabar contando a verdade para ele, não queria que te visse e achasse que nós...

— Está tudo bem, Ruivinha. — Ele diz me cortando.

— Você não está zangado?

— Claro que não. - Ele diz com um sorriso. — Quando eu falei para você fazer ciúmes para ele eu estava pensando em você pedir para alguém que estuda com você, algum amigo da faculdade. Mas já que você colocou na cabeça daquele moleque que nós estamos tendo algo, bom... — Um sorriso perversamente divertido surge em seus lábios. — Terei o maior prazer em te ajudar a fazer aquele idiota pagar pelo que fez.

Olho-o sem saber muito bem o que dizer, mas as poucos seu sorriso vai me contagiando e sinto meus próprios lábios formarem um sorriso perverso.

— Você faria isso por mim?

— Ah, Ruivinha, você ainda pergunta?

Ele diz e segura minha mão, me puxando e me colocando de pé na sua frente.

— Venha. — Ele começa a andar em direção a pista de dança, me puxando pela mão.

Ele nos conduz até a borda da pista e para, se vira para mim e coloca suas mãos na minha cintura, puxa meu corpo de encontro ao seu até que estamos colados.

— Coloque suas mãos no meu pescoço. — Ele pede dizendo com sua boca em minha orelha.

— O que estamos fazendo? — Pergunto envolvendo seu pescoço com minhas mãos.

— Estamos dando um show que aquele moleque não vai esquecer. — Ele diz rindo.

Sorrindo viro minha cabeça procurando por Amus, posso vê-lo perfeitamente, assim como ele pode nos ver. Ele está nos olhando com tanta raiva que eu até posso ver a fumacinha saindo de sua cabeça. Olho para James e sorrio largamente.

Ele continua sendo meu herói.

— Dance comigo, Ruivinha. Dance até explodirmos a cabeça daquele moleque de tanta raiva.

Eu sorrio de orelha a orelha e James pisca para mim.

Tem álcool suficiente no meu sangue para eu conseguir dançar na frente de tanta gente. Então começo a mexer meus quadris no ritmo da musica eletrônica.

Fico com um pouco de receio e admito, vergonha, de dançar assim com James, mas logo me sinto mais confiante e me permito me divertir, pelo menos ele parece estar se divertindo também.

James sorri e mexe o corpo talentosamente. Ele com certeza sabe dançar, acho que é uma necessidade quando se quer pegar mulheres na balada. Saber dançar bem é essencial, e James é um dançarino exímio.

Com nossos corpos tão grudados quanto é humanamente possível, mexo meu quadril sensualmente enquanto James passa as mãos pelas minhas costas, que o vestido que estou usando deixa descoberta.

A batida da musica é eletrizante e contagiante, me deixo levar por ela e sem constrangimento me esfrego em James. Pegando em seus braços, enfiando minhas mãos em seu cabelo e as vezes levando minha boca até sua orelha. Não digo nada para ele, mas é claro que Amus não tem como saber disso.

Viro-me e grudo minhas costas na parte da frente do corpo de James, que leva suas mãos até minha cintura e me segura firme. Encontro o olhar de Amus e mexo meu quadril o mais sensualmente que consigo. Levanto os braços e levo minhas mãos até o pescoço de James, trazendo sua cabeça até meu pescoço, que eu exponho para ele.

Ele pega a deixa e deposita um beijo suave na pele logo abaixo da minha orelha. O tempo todo eu sustento o olhar de Amus.

Ele parece perto de explodir de raiva. Bom.

Sorrio largamente quando vejo Amus praticamente jogando seu copo na mão de seu amigo e saindo dali em direção à saída parecendo possesso.

Seus amigos parecem confusos e assim que eu o perco de vista me afasto de James e me viro para ele.

— Ele foi embora, parecia furioso. — Digo com um sorriso de vitória. — Muito obrigada, James.

Pego sua mão e o puxo para fora da pista de dança, de volta ao bar onde estávamos antes. Acho um lugar livre e me sento na banqueta.

— Isso foi incrível, você é um gênio. — Digo rindo, mas paro quando vejo a cara estranha de James.

Droga, talvez eu tenha pegado pesado demais. Não deveria ter me esfregado nele daquele jeito, ele deve ter ficado super desconfortável em ter uma criança, como ele mesmo disse, se esfregando nele.

— Desculpa se eu peguei pesado demais lá. Não queria te deixar desconfortável, se você não quiser mais me ajudar nesse plano maluco eu vou entender.

Ele me olha parecendo não assimilar minhas palavras, mas logo ele percebe sobre o que eu estou falando e sorri.

— Sem. Ranran... — Ele limpa a garganta e passa a mão pelos cabelos. — Sem problemas. Fico feliz de poder ajudar.

— E ajudou, você precisava ver o jeito que ele saiu daqui. Foi hilário.

— Claro, que bom que nosso plano deu certo.

— Você vai continuar me ajudando, não vai? Por favor, ele já me viu com você, só preciso que ele veja mais algumas vezes e aposto que ele vai estar se roendo de ciúmes e pronto para implorar meu perdão. Por favor, James. — Peço olhando-o esperançosamente.

Ele me olha parecendo estar participando de uma luta interior muito grande.

— Por favooor. — Faço a minha melhor cara de filhotinho abandonado e o olho fazendo biquinho.

— Porra, tudo bem. Eu te ajudo. Mas eu preciso de uma bebida agora.

— Isso. — Dou um gritinho de vitória e sorrio para ele.

James desvia o olhar e se dirige ao _bartender._

— Um uísque duplo, por favor... E puro. Estou precisando.

* * *

Oi gente! Como prometido postei rapidinho dessa vez :)

Muito obrigada Bruna Black, Deby, cath.z e Isinha Weasley Potter pelas reviews, fiquei muito feliz com os elogios de vocês, é muito bom estar de volta e compartilhar essas fics com vocês, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Logo tem mais :D

cath.z acho que esse capítulo responde em parte a sua pergunta, a Lily vai se impor sim e mostrar que se o homem pode a mulher pode também, mas isso em relação ao Amus, ele traiu ela e ela vai provocar ciumes nele e como já sabemos quem vai ajudar ela é o James. Aí as coisas mudam um pouco, eles vão se envolver, no inicio vai ser algo bem liberal (sexo sem compromisso), mas quando a paixão chegar e amor florescer não vai ter jeito, a Lily é só do James e o James só da Lily. Mas meus amores para saber o desenrolar desse romance só acompanhando Inesperado, hehehe. Espero ter esclarecido em parte sua duvida cath.z e gente qualquer duvida estou aqui, responderei com o maior prazer.

E lembrando gente, em breve Orquídea Azul, mais um romance de Lily e James, com participação especial de Marlene, Sirius, Emmeline e Remus.

Beijos :*


	5. Capítulo 4

**James**

— Dance comigo, Ruivinha. Dance até explodirmos a cabeça daquele moleque de tanta raiva. — Lily dá aquele seu sorriso lindo e eu pisco para ela.

Entrando no meu jogo, ela começa a mexer seu quadril com um pouco de timidez, mas logo parece se soltar.

Mexo meu corpo junto com ela, estamos tão perto um do outro, mais perto impossível. Subo minhas mãos da sua cintura para suas costas nuas.

Durante todo o tempo em que fiquei observando-a de longe sentada no bar, minhas mãos coçavam de vontade de acariciar a grande quantidade de pele exposta das suas costas. Uma mulher como ela usando um vestido desse deveria ser ilegal. Passo minhas mãos por suas costas, fazendo carinhos suaves e sentindo o quão macia ela é.

Lily mexe o quadril tão sensualmente que faz meu sangue ferver. Estou começando a achar que isso não foi uma boa ideia.

Eu sou um belo de um masoquista de merda.

Lily vai ficando animada, seu corpo se esfrega no meu e ela passa suas mãos por meus braços. Eu confesso, forço-os para que meus músculos saltem e ao passar as suas delicadas mãos ela possa senti-los. Sua mão sobe até minha nuca e se enterra em meus cabelos, sua boca se aproxima da minha orelha e acho que ela vai me dizer algo, mas ela permanece em silêncio, a única coisa que ouço é sua respiração.

De repente ela se vira e gruda suas costas no meu peito.

" _Oh não, isso não vai acabar bem."_

Caralho, ela começa a rebolar e esfregar sua bunda em mim.

Com o coração acelerado e um calor insuportável, coloco minhas mãos em sua cintura fina.

Merda. Merda. Merda.

Isso não é bom... Quer dizer, é maravilhoso, mas não é bom porque estou ficando excitado com a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo, isso não deveria estar acontecendo, eu deveria apenas estar ajudando-a a fazer ciúmes para seu namorado.

Tenho certeza que se Sirius nos vise dançando dessa forma eu já estaria em um hospital há essa hora. Isso esta saindo do controle.

Eu deveria afastá-la, mas inferno se eu tenho força de vontade suficiente para fazer isso.

Ela levanta os braços e coloca suas mãos no meu pescoço, inclina a cabeça e expõe tentadoramente seu pescoço.

Sua pele é tão clara e parece tão macia, assim como a das suas costas, suas mãos puxam minha cabeça para baixo e antes que eu possa me deter, deposito um beijo logo abaixo da sua orelha.

Sua pele tem uma sensação muito boa sob meus lábios, seu perfume me invade e eu agradeço a Deus que a musica está alta o suficiente para que ninguém escute o gemido que eu acabei de soltar.

A sensação de Lily em meus braços é tão maravilhosamente indescritível, sinto que poderia ficar assim a noite toda. Fecho os olhos e me permito aproveitar dos sentidos do tato e do olfato. Sinto seu perfume inebriante e toco suas curvas excitantes.

Bem quando estou pensando que isso poderia muito bem ser a descrição de como é o paraíso, Lily se afasta.

Ela vira para mim com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

— Ele foi embora, parecia furioso. Muito obrigada, James.

Então pega minha mão e me puxa para fora da pista de dança. Eu apenas a sigo atordoado com o rompimento súbito e o termino da sensação maravilhosa que eu estava sentindo.

Eu não estava pronto para deixá-la ir ainda, queria segura-la por mais algum tempo, prolongar a sensação de euforia que estava sentindo.

Ela nos leva de volta ao bar. Ainda bem que o ambiente é escuro, caso contrario estaria extremamente envergonhado com a saliência na minha calça.

O que eu diria para Lily se ela olhasse para baixo e conseguisse ver como ela tinha me excitado?

— Isso foi incrível, você é um gênio. — Ela diz se sentando num lugar vago e rindo. Ela me olha nos olhos e seu sorriso diminui.

— Desculpa se eu peguei pesado demais lá. Não queria te deixar desconfortável, se você não quiser mais me ajudar nesse plano maluco eu vou entender.

Ela diz, mas não compreendo suas palavras, ainda me sinto tão atordoado. De repente suas palavras fazem sentido, sim, ela pegou pesado demais.

Estou duro feito à porra de uma rocha.

Dou um sorriso desconfortável e digo:

— Sem. Ranran... — Limpo a garganta quando percebo que minha voz falha e passo a mão pelos cabelos tentando lembrar o que eu queria lhe dizer. — Sem problemas. Fico feliz de poder ajudar.

— E ajudou, você precisava ver o jeito que ele saiu daqui. Foi hilário.

— Claro, que bom que nosso plano deu certo. — Só vai me custar minhas bolas, mas fico feliz em ter ajudado.

— Você vai continuar me ajudando, não vai? Por favor, ele já me viu com você, só preciso que ele veja mais algumas vezes e aposto que ele vai estar se roendo de ciúmes e pronto para implorar meu perdão. Por favor, James.

Ela me pede me olhando com esperança. Ah Deus, não. Se as outras vezes que ela precisar da minha ajuda eu acabar assim, vou ter um sério problema de bola azul.

Deveria dizer para ela procurar outro para lhe ajudar com esse plano.

— Por favooor. — Ela diz fazendo biquinho e me olhando com aqueles olhos grandes e expressivos que parecem ser capazes de hipnotizar qualquer um.

Alguém realmente consegue dizer não para ela? Sei que eu não consigo, não com ela me olhando assim.

— Porra, tudo bem. Eu te ajudo. Mas eu preciso de uma bebida agora. — Digo já prevendo problemas.

— Isso. — Ela dá um gritinho e um pulinho no banco, fazendo seus peitos saltarem no decote do seu vestido.

" _Caralho. Onde eu fui me meter?"_

— Um uísque duplo, por favor... E puro. Estou precisando. — Peço ao _bartender._

Eu sou _mesmo_ um masoquista de merda!

* * *

 **Lily**

— Nossa, acho que é a primeira vez em duas semanas que eu vejo você sorrindo. — Tess diz, me puxando de volta das minhas lembranças. Estava lembrando da noite de ontem, da cara de Amus. Foi perfeito. Aposto que em um mês ele vai implorar para me ter de volta.

— Estou animada. — Digo me virando para ela.

— Estou vendo. Posso saber o porquê? Por um acaso você e Amus voltaram? — Ela pergunta enquanto encara a estrada a sua frente.

— Não, não voltamos... Ainda. — Digo com um sorriso travesso.

— Ainda? Então vocês vão voltar. Mas porque eu tenho a impressão que eu deveria estar sentindo pena do pobre coitado? — Tess pergunta rindo.

— Porque você deveria. Nós vamos voltar, mas não sem antes ele aprender uma lição.

— E você não vai mesmo contar para a sua irmãzinha aqui, o motivo de vocês terem terminado? — Sinto meu sorriso vacilar com sua pergunta, mas por sorte ela está concentrada demais no transito e não percebe.

— Não. Mas não importa.

— Tudo bem, então, não quer contar não conte. Só quero que você continue com esse sorriso no rosto, ok?

— Não se preocupe, se os meus planos derem certo, eu vou estar rindo a toa pelas próximas semanas.

— É bom que você esteja animada, sei que todo mundo lá em casa estavam preocupados com você também, eles não falaram nada para você porque queriam lhe dar o seu tempo.

— Eu não queria preocupar ninguém. — Digo me sentindo culpada.

— Eu sei, mas eles são família, é inevitável que eles se preocupem. Todos nós sabemos como você é apaixonada pelo Amus, mas estamos todos torcendo para vocês voltarem.

— Sério? Todo mundo? — Pergunto incrédula.

Papai e Sirius não gostam de Amus, depois que Sirius descobriu sobre a fama dele eles tentaram me fazer desistir do meu namoro, eu claro, defendi Amus com unhas e dentes.

— Bem, você entendeu, não é?

— Sim claro, sei como papai e Sirius devem estar torcendo para que eu e Amus voltemos. — Digo sarcasticamente.

Atravessamos Wills Point e seguimos pela estradinha de terra que nos levara até nossa casa.

Alguns minutos depois estamos estacionando o carro em frente a familiar casa de madeira de dois andares.

Pegamos nossas bolsas que contem apenas o necessário para passarmos o final de semana e seguimos para a porta da frente.

— Chegamos família. — Tess grita.

— Estamos na cozinha. — A voz de mamãe ecoa pela casa.

Vamos até a cozinha e somos recebidas com sons de risadas e cochichos. Mamãe, Marlene e Emmeline estão limpando a bagunça que elas fizeram na cozinha.

— Meninas, que bom que vocês chegaram. Estava com saudades. — Mamãe limpa as mãos no avental e vem até nós com os braços abertos, abraça eu e Tess ao mesmo tempo e dá um beijo na bochecha de cada uma.

— Tudo bem por aqui? — Tess pergunta.

— Tudo ótimo, e a semana de vocês, como foi? — Mamãe quer saber.

Um inferno, tirando sexta à noite, sexta à noite foi demais.

— Tudo ótimo também, tirando que estamos cheias de trabalhos para fazer e provas para estudar. — Tess responde por nós duas.

— Meninas, que bom ver vocês.

— Bom ver você também, Marlene. — Digo dando um abraço na minha cunhada.

— Emmeline. — Abraço minha prima e dou lhe um beijo na bochecha.

— Parece que chegamos na hora certa. Que cheiro bom é esse? — Tess pergunta.

— Ah, estávamos fazendo umas tortas. Acabamos de colocá-las no forno.

— Onde está papai e Sirius?

— Os meninos foram caçar com Charlus e Remus, voltam só no final da tarde.

— Temos a tarde toda para nós. — Marlene diz.

— Sabem o que isso significa, não é? Tarde das garotas, vamos comer doces, pintar as unhas uma das outras e colocar a fofoca em dia. — Emmeline diz animada e todas concordam.

Eu sorrio, como é bom estar em casa.

* * *

 **James**

 _Dez anos atrás..._

— Já mandei você calar a boca, James. A minha irmãzinha está no banco de trás, pelo amor de Deus. — Sirius sussurra mas seu tom irritado não passa despercebido.

— A Ruivinha está dormindo, cara. Para que tanto estresse? — Pergunto olhando para o banco de trás para verificar se ela está mesmo adormecida. Lily está deitada no banco com um travesseiro e enrolada em uma coberta.

— E se ela acordar e ouvir você falando sobre... Sobre a porra da garota que você fodeu? — O vejo apertando o volante até os nós dos seus dedos ficarem brancos.

— Ela capotou ali atrás cara, pare de ser tão estressado.

— Não, pare você de ser tão irresponsável. E além do mais, não quero ouvir como a garota te fez um boquete, não preciso dessa merda. — Ele diz fazendo uma careta.

— Cara, não foi só um boquete, foi _o boquete._ Foi tão bom que eu não joguei o telefone dela fora, e estou até pensando em realmente ligar.

— E quebrar a sua regra de ficar com a mesma garota só uma vez?

— Você sabe que toda regra tem a sua exceção. Ei, ela tem uma amiga bem gostosa, se quiser eu te apresento.

— Qual é a porra do seu problema, cara? — Ele me olha com se eu fosse de alguma espécie diferente.

— O que?

— Marlene. Esse nome te diz alguma coisa? — Faço uma careta. Lá vem ele de novo com essa de que ela é o amor da vida dele e que ele só tem olhos para ela e blá blá blá. Que saco.

— Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar para você parar te ficar tentando arrumar uma transa para mim? Cara, eu não sou mais assim, vê se coloca isso nessa sua cabeça de merda, porra.

— Quanto mau humor, nossa. Se não quer, não quer. Não tem problema, eu fico com as duas. Posso chamar mais algumas amigas dela e fazer uma suruba, você é que vai sair perdendo.

— O que é suruba? — A voz sonolenta de Lily me assusta. Sirius imediatamente me lança um olhar mortal, seu rosto ficando tão vermelho que eu acho que ele vai explodir.

— Não é nada não, Lily. — Sirius diz tenso.

— Se o James vai fazer eu também quero. — Ela diz inocentemente e Sirius se engasga, eu só olho para ele e ele fala sem emitir som "Vou te matar".

Viro-me para o banco de trás e vejo Lily se levantando e esfregando os olhos enquanto boceja.

— Hey, conseguiu dormir bem nesse banco desconfortável, Ruivinha? — Pergunto tentando desviar sua atenção para que não pergunte mais nada.

— Consegui. Falta muito ainda? — Ela pergunta com seus olhinhos ainda nublados pelo sono.

— Não muito, só mais umas duas horas. Quer um doce?

— Quero. — Ela diz sorrindo.

— Não é hora dela comer doce, James. — Sirius diz e o sorriso de Lily some.

— O seu irmão é um desmancha prazeres. — Sussurro para ela e me viro para frente.

— Vou parar no próximo posto para abastecer. — Sirius informa. Não muito a frente avistamos um posto e ele enche o tanque.

Quando ele desaparece dentro da loja de conveniência, eu abro o porta luvas e pego a barra de _snickers_ que eu havia comprado na última parada que fizemos.

— Ei, princesa. Toma. — Jogo para Lily, que sorri. — Só, não deixa o chato do seu irmão ver. — Digo e pisco para ela, ganhando uma risadinha.

* * *

— Obrigada por me trazer, James. — Abaixo-me para dar um abraço em Lily.

— De nada, princesa. — Digo dando-lhe um abraço e um demorado beijo na bochecha. — Vê se na próxima excursão não perde o ônibus, ok? — Pergunto com um sorriso brincalhão.

— Ok. — Ela diz desviando o olhar e suas bochechas ficam vermelhas. Ela é tão fofa.

— Obrigada, Sirius. — Sirius pega a irmã no colo e a abraça forte.

— De nada, minha linda. — Ele beija sua bochecha e recebe um beijo em troca.

— Desculpa fazer você vir até aqui. — Ela diz abraçando seu pescoço.

— Não precisa se desculpar minha linda, eu iria até o fim do mundo para ver um sorriso nesse seu rostinho lindo. — Nesse momento um sorriso largo domina o rosto de Lily e seus olhos brilham.

— Te amo, Sirius.

— Eu também te amo, minha princesa. Se comporte e obedeça a professora, ok?

— Eu vou, prometo. — Ela responde com confiança.

— Essa é a minha menina. — Ele diz e a coloca no chão.

— Bom passeio, Ruivinha. — Digo.

— Nos vemos quando você voltar, linda. — Sirius se despede.

— Tchau. — Ela acena e se vira, carregando sua mochila com desenhos de cowboy e franjas ela corre em direção a professora que a espera no saguão do hotel.

Quando saímos do hotel e estamos perto do carro, me pegando totalmente desprevenido, Sirius me dá um soco no estômago. Imediatamente me dobro e sinto o ar deixando meus pulmões.

— Isso é por fazer minha irmãzinha dizer que queria participar de uma suruba.

— Merecido. — Ainda inclinado e lutando para respirar eu respondo.

Estou acostumado, vivemos nos socando e batendo o tempo todo. Coisa de melhores amigos.

— Bom é isso. Quer pegar um quarto antes de voltarmos ou já quer ir embora? — Sirius pergunta como se não tivesse acabado de me dar um soco, coloco minha mão na barriga e me apoio no carro, recuperando o fôlego aos poucos.

— Nenhum dos dois. — Respondo.

— O que você quer fazer, então?

Não respondo imediatamente, respiro mais algumas vezes e espero a dor passar.

— Quero que você pegue o seu carro e nos leve para a cidade do pecado.

— Ah não, você não está querendo ir para...

— Sim. Las Vegas, baby. — Digo com um sorriso afetado pela dor no rosto.

— Cara, você está louco? Vamos pegar um quarto, dormir um pouco e voltarmos para casa.

— Sirius, a cidade cheia de cassinos e gostosas peladas que ficam se esfregando em você fica a menos de cinco horas daqui. Nós _temos_ que ir.

— Isso é falta de sono, só pode.

— Ah qual é, o carro é seu, se você não for eu não posso ir. Por favor cara, é a cidade do pecado, do _pecado_ cara. — Digo e até fico com água na boca de imaginar todos aqueles rabos e tetas desfilando tentadoramente para lá e para cá.

— Se eu for para Las Vegas sem a Marlene, ela me mata.

— Você pode pegar um quarto e descansar para a viagem de volta. Não precisa ir a nenhum lugar comigo se não quiser.

Ele cruza os braços e vejo em seus olhos que está indeciso.

— Mas você não tem 21 anos, não vai poder fazer nada naquele lugar.

— Deixe isso comigo. — Sorrio largamente, ele me olha com a testa franzida e depois que ele entende o que quero dizer revira os olhos.

— Você está com uma identidade falsa, não é?

Apenas sorrio e dou de ombros em resposta.

— Seu filho da puta, você já tinha planejado de ir lá. Bem que eu achei estranho que você tinha concordado rápido demais em fazer uma viagem de 24 horas só pela Lily.

Fecho a cara. Também não é assim, eu vim pela Ruivinha também.

— Porra cara, eu vim por ela, mas antes de sairmos eu pensei "Porque não?" nós já íamos estar aqui mesmo.

— Você é um fodido, não perde uma oportunidade, não é? — Ele pergunta parecendo bravo comigo. Porque porra ele está bravo comigo?

— Vamos ou não?

— Tudo bem, eu te levo lá, mas eu vou direto para o quarto dormir. Não quero que você me coloque em nenhuma enrascada com a Marlene.

— Você é o cara. Agora vamos. — Digo animadamente.

Entramos no carro e Sirius pega a estrada em direção a Cidade do Pecado. Essa cidade foi feita para mim.

Cinco horas depois chegamos em Las Vegas e paramos no primeiro hotel mais barato que vimos. Sirius pega dois quartos, um do lado do outro. Ele vai para o seu dormir, e eu vou na minha caçada a um Club de Stripers.

Não preciso procurar muito, não muito longe do hotel vejo um.

Na entrada mostro minha identidade falsa, o segurança olha e nessa hora me da um frio na barriga. Ele encara o documento e depois eu, e para meu alivio me deixa passar.

Ando pelo corredor de veludo vermelho e ouço a musica abafada passar pela porta no final do corredor.

Outro segurança abre a porta para mim e eu entro. O ambiente é escuro, com várias decorações em neon.

Várias garçonetes gostosas com quase nada de roupa passam por mim carregando suas bandejas.

Pego um lugar no sofá bem em frente ao palco e me sento, logo vêem me atender e eu peço uma cerveja.

Na minha frente, no palco, uma morena com uma bunda enorme e com os peitos de fora faz _pole dance._

Esse lugar é a porra do paraíso. Logo minha cerveja chega e eu bebo enquanto observo a morena se esfregando e fazendo movimentos que deixam meu pau cada vez mais duro.

Ela me vê babando por ela e sorri maliciosamente. Fica de quatro e vem engatinhando lentamente me encarando nos olhos. Ela chega na beira do palco e me chama com o dedo.

Aproximo-me dela e ela enfia seus peitos deliciosos na minha cara. Meu pau pulsa.

Ela se afasta um pouco e começa a brincar com seus peitos, ela segura um e abaixando a cabeça lambe o próprio mamilo.

 _Caralho_! Eu poderia ficar aqui a noite toda.

Pego no meu bolso algumas notas e enfio na sua calcinha fio dental. Ela pisca para mim e se afasta lentamente, voltando ao poste e se esfregando nele.

Depois de uma meia hora só observando não aguento mais, meu pau está duro pra caralho e eu quero a ação.

Chamo uma loira para se sentar no meu colo.

— Está sozinho, amor? — Ela pergunta se sentando no meu colo, seus seios enormes a mostra.

— Que tal você me fazer companhia? — Pergunto com um sorriso safado enquanto seguro sua cintura.

— Eu adoraria. Gosta do que vê, gostoso?

Passo minha mão por suas pernas e subo até seu peito firme, aperto e brinco com o mamilo.

Ela se levanta e se senta em meu colo com as pernas abertas, de frente para mim, seus peitos na minha cara.

Os seguro e aperto-os, levando a boca até um, chupo um depois o outro enquanto ela se esfrega no meu pau.

— Que tal chamar uma amiga para se divertir com a gente? — Pergunto ao pé do seu ouvido. Ela sorri e se levanta, segura minha mão e me puxa.

Ela me conduz por um corredor e no meio do caminho uma morena se junta a nós. Ela abre uma porta vermelha e me puxa pela camisa para dentro.

Rindo eu entro no quarto com as duas. A noite vai ser boa.

* * *

Oi gente! Tudo bem com vocês? Hoje vimos um pouquinho do passado sem vergonha do James, ao longo de Inesperado teremos alguns momentos assim. Podemos ver que o carinho que Lily e James têm um pelo outro é de muito tempo e posso garantir que no próximo capítulo as coisas irão esquentar um pouquinho :D

Muito obrigada Deby, Isinha Weasley Potter e Nanda Soares pelas reviews. É meninas, não vai ser nada fácil para o James, coitado, por quanto tempo será que ele vai aguentar sem explodir, literalmente? E não se preocupem pela Lily estar apegada ao Amus, logo ela vai saber a diferença entre um menino e um homem :D

E não esqueçam gente, logo vem aí Orquídea Azul.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo :*


	6. Capítulo 5

**Lily**

— Um _cappuccino_ com creme e chocolate, por favor. — Peço para a garçonete que veio me atender.

— Só um minutinho. — Ela diz depois de anotar meu pedido e se vai.

Recosto-me na cadeira do aconchegante Café da universidade, um deles, o que fica mais perto da biblioteca meu preferido.

Esse final de semana que passei com a minha família em Wills Point foi revigorante, mas agora uma nova semana começou e eu tenho que compensar o meu lapso das duas últimas semanas, por isso passei a tarde toda hoje, depois da aula, na biblioteca estudando.

Minhas notas sempre foram excelentes, mas depois que terminei com Amus alguns trabalhos que entreguei ficaram em um estado lastimável. Sei muito bem que não posso permitir que ele afete tanto assim minha vida, tenho que priorizar, mas é difícil.

É difícil esquecer quando todo dia tenho que voltar para casa que divido com a mulher com quem meu namorado me traiu, é difícil me deitar em minha cama e imaginar que a poucos metros dali, logo no outro quarto, eu peguei Amus transado com outra.

É por isso que acho que não estou me sentindo tão culpada quanto deveria com esse joguinho que eu e James estamos jogando.

Amus merece sofrer um pouco para dar valor aos meus sentimentos por ele. Nada mais justo.

— Aqui está seu _cappuccino._

— Muito obrigada. — Tomo um gole da bebida quente e deixo que ela ajude a me aquecer nessa tarde um pouco mais gelada.

Olho distraidamente através da janela e observo os outros estudantes conversando e indo de lá para cá.

Quando termino minha bebida pago a conta e me dirijo novamente para a biblioteca. Pego um lugar numa mesa vazia, deposito os livros em cima da superfície plana e retomo meus estudos. Não posso mais deixar o que aconteceu com Amus prejudicar meus estudos.

* * *

 **COWBOYS Vs. BUFFS**

 **GRANDE JOGO**

 **SEXTA FEIRA DIA 19**

Mais um jogo decisivo, como eu queria ir e ver Amus em ação, ele realmente merece ser o capitão do time, ele é bom.

Será que meu coração aguentaria?

Fico observando o cartaz com a cabeça inclinada e um sentimento de saudades com um pouco de tristeza no coração.

Só de lembrar o que aconteceu na última vez que eu fui assistir a um jogo na semana passada. Depois que eu sai correndo de lá fui direto para o apartamento. Levou horas para que o fogo se apagasse, eu tentava me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa, mas só o que vinha na minha mente eram as memorias que ver Amus sem camisa me trouxeram.

Todas as vezes que sua boca percorreu meu corpo, desde o pescoço, passando pelos seios e por minha barriga, até...

Não. Chega, Lily, não pense nisso.

Sinto meu corpo se arrepiar e um calor que começa no meio das minhas pernas se espalhar por todo meu corpo.

Meu corpo sente falta do de Amus. Muito. Mas até essa saudade poder ser saciada ainda terei que esperar, me controlar.

Sinto até um pouco de vergonha por estar tão... _Sensível._ Qualquer pensamento, qualquer imagem ou som sugestivo me deixam inquieta. Não sabia que eu era uma pessoa tão faminta sexualmente que apenas duas semanas de abstinência já seriam uma tortura.

— Você vai ao jogo, Lily? — Uma voz sussurrada em meu ouvido me faz saltar de susto.

Viro-me e praticamente dou de cara no peito de Amus. Ótimo, ele. Justo agora, bem quando meus pensamentos estavam me levando para um caminho perigoso.

— Porque você quer saber? — Pergunto cruzando os braços para que ele não veja meus mamilos que marcam minha blusa.

— Porque eu gostaria muito que você fosse. Você me deixa tranquilo, gosto de saber que você está me observando, ter minha garota torcendo por mim é um baita de um incentivo.

— Eu não sou sua garota.

— Qual é, linda. Até quando isso vai continuar? Eu sinto sua falta. — Ele coloca as mãos em minha cintura e eu me amaldiçoo por ter estremecido com seu contato.

— Eu achei que tinha ficado claro na noite de sexta que eu não quero mais nada com você. — Ao ouvir minhas palavras sua expressão fica mais seria, sua testa franze levemente e vejo ele apertar e depois afrouxar o maxilar.

— O seu showzinho com aquele idiota. Você realmente está saindo com aquele cara?

— Já disse que sim, não disse?

— Se ele tocar em você daquele jeito de novo, eu acabo com ele. — Ele diz, e apesar de sua expressão ser seria, eu rio.

— É o James que acabaria com você, Amus.

— O _James..._ — Ele diz o nome fazendo uma careta. — Não teria chance comigo porque eu estaria brigando pela minha garota.

— Eu não sou sua...

— É sim, Lily. É sim. — Ele diz me cortando, seu tom serio me faz sentir borboletas no estômago. Ouvir Amus afirmar que eu sou sua garota quase me faz ter vontade de desistir desse plano maluco e ir pelo caminho mais fácil. Que seria simplesmente perdoá-lo, aqui e agora, e acabar com essa tortura.

— Quando você vai aceitar que você me _perdeu,_ Amus? — Enfatizo a palavra "perdeu". Ele vai ficar puto.

— Eu não perdi você, entendeu? — Ele diz mais irritadiço e eu tenho que segurar meu sorriso. Até que provocá-lo é divertido, ele é tão previsível em alguns aspectos.

— Eu terminei nosso namoro, não pretendo voltar mais com você e estou com outro cara. Para mim isso é perder. — Digo provocando-o. Seu maxilar fica tenso, ele segura minha nuca com uma mão e com a outra coloca o dedo indicador na minha cara.

— Eu já disse e vou repetir. Você é minha, e se esse tal de James for esperto o suficiente ele vai se afastar de você, ou eu mesmo vou forçá-lo a fazer isso, entendeu? Diga para o seu namoradinho que se ele tocar em você, eu vou atrás dele.

— Ele não vai se deixar intimidar por você. — Digo.

— Eu estou avisando, Lily. Ele está se aproveitando do nosso termino, mas acontece que isso é temporário, eu e você vamos voltar.

Claro que vamos, mas antes quero vê-lo sofrer assim como eu sofri.

Não digo nada e nós nos encaramos por um breve momento, vejo seu corpo relaxando e sua expressão voltar ao normal.

— Te vejo no jogo sexta. — Ele beija minha bochecha e se afasta.

Quando ele sai da minha vista, cambaleio para trás e me apoio na parede.

Esse jogo vai ser divertido, mas também perigoso. Muito perigoso.

* * *

 **James**

Confiro se peguei minha carteira, celular e chaves antes de sair. Hoje é sexta, quase 19:30, e eu estou um pouco atrasado para ir me encontrar com Lily, tive algumas coisas para resolver no escritório que levaram mais tempo do que eu achei que levaria.

Entro na minha Trailblazer 4X4, dou partida no motor e sigo em direção a UTD. Ela me pediu que a acompanhasse nesse jogo dos Cowboys contra os Buffs. Amus é o capitão do time e ela achou que seria uma oportunidade perfeita para dar continuidade ao plano para fazer ele rastejar para tê-la de volta, já que eu havia prometido ajudá-la, estou indo a um jogo de futebol ao invés de ir ao _Eros_ e procurar uma companhia para passar noite. Talvez eu possa fazer isso amanhã, ou posso depois do jogo voltar para casa, pegar meu celular e ligar para uma das dez mulheres que eu de fato guardei o número de telefone.

Acho que vou ligar para Brenna, ou talvez para Zara. Sim, definitivamente eu poderia ligar para Zara, ela é a que menos exige de mim e a que mais entende o meu estilo de vida.

Mas primeiro, vamos assistir esse maldito jogo.

Guio meu carro e devido ao transito bom, alguns minutos depois já estou no meu destino. Acho um lugar perto de onde devo encontrar com Lily para estacionar. Desço, ligo o alarme e vou andando lentamente em direção ao campo da Universidade, Lily havia me dito que quem chegasse primeiro deveria esperar logo na entrada numero 2, então é para lá que eu me dirijo. Passo por vários estudantes pintados de azul marinho e branco, e com roupas dessas cores também. As cores da Universidade.

Lembro-me quando estudei aqui, não faz tantos anos assim. Momentos bons foram aqueles, muitas festas, bebidas e mulheres.

Assim que avisto a entrada 2 para o campo, vejo também Lily. Seu olhar se encontra com o meu e ela abre aquele largo sorriso que é lindo, e vem caminhando em minha direção.

Oh droga, alguém tem que dar uma burca para essa mulher. Como ela consegue ficar tão sexy até mesmo para um simples jogo de futebol?

Lily está com uma saia jeans clara tão curta que poderia ser um cinto. Sirius sabe que ela anda se vestindo assim? Por Deus, ela não pode mostrar tanto de suas belas pernas. Falando em suas pernas, como não reparar? São torneadas e tem uma cor dourada, um bronzeado natural muito tentador e de dar água na boca.

São belas pernas para envolver em minha cintura e...

Não. Não pense nisso James, você não pode ficar excitado aqui.

Para completar ela está vestindo uma camisa estilo _Jersey,_ justa e azul marinho, com detalhes na manga e no colarinho em branco. Na altura do peito, também em branco, está escrito "COWBOYS" e em baixo... Ah, porra. Sério que ela escolheu justo uma camisa com o numero 69?

Isso me faz ter pensamentos que eu não deveria estar tendo, envolvendo uma posição sexual, eu e Lily. Droga, pare James, ela está se aproximando...

— Oi, James. Obrigada por vir. — Ela diz e fica na ponta do pé para me dar um beijo no rosto.

— Oi, Ruivinha. Sem problemas, eu falei que te ajudaria, não falei? Mas está tudo bem eu aparecer por aqui? Quer dizer, a Tess não vai estar aqui também?

— Ah não se preocupe com isso. Tess está se matando de estudar para uma prova difícil na semana que vem, e além do mais, ela _odeia_ futebol.

— E você não?

Começamos a andar lado a lado em direção ao campo.

— Agora não mais. Eu odiava no começo e comecei a assistir só por causa que o Amus é o capitão do time, mas depois de algumas partidas eu aprendi a gostar. E você? Quer dizer, você é homem, é claro que gosta, né?

— Sim, eu aprecio uma boa partida de futebol de vez em quando.

— Muito obrigada mais uma vez, sei que você provavelmente tinha algo mais interessante para fazer numa sexta à noite, mas o jogo não deve terminar tão tarde, talvez sua sexta não esteja completamente perdida. — Ela diz com um sorriso simpático.

Sim, eu com certeza terei que ligar para Zara para ela dar um jeito nesse desconforto maldito no meu jeans.

Entramos no campo, ele está exatamente como eu me recordava. É enorme, todo circundado por arquibancadas com quase todos os lugares já ocupados. Os postes com holofotes acessos iluminam o campo e a torcida, o placar acesso mostra o tempo restante até começar a partida.

— Vamos nos sentar na primeira fila, o mais perto do campo para ter a chance de Amus nos ver. — Ela diz e segurando minha mão, me puxa por entre as pessoas na escadaria ainda tentando achar um lugar que lhe agrade.

— Ali. — Ela aponta para dois lugares vagos e nós vamos abrindo espaço entre as pernas das pessoas sentadas.

— Esse lugar é ótimo, se Amus olhar para esse lado com certeza nos verá. — Ela diz se sentando e com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

Sento-me ao seu lado e tento com todas as minhas forças olhar para frente, e não para o decote de sua blusa que mostra uma boa quantidade dos seus seios.

As próximas horas vão ser muito torturantes.

Até o jogo começar, ficamos em silêncio, a ansiedade dela é perceptível. Suas mãos estão inquietas e ela olha para o placar o tempo todo, conferindo quanto tempo ainda falta para começar.

Quando a banda começa a tocar e os jogadores fazem sua entrada, Lily se levanta e começa a aplaudir os Cowboys, assim como todos ao nosso redor.

O primeiro tempo passa e nenhum ponto é marcado, para nenhum dos dois times.

— Ele nem olhou para cá. — Ela reclama parecendo decepcionada quando o time vai para o vestiário e Amus ainda não nos notou.

A banda entra e começa a fazer seu show da hora do intervalo.

Realmente deve ter algo errado comigo, porque as lideres de torcidas seminuas estavam o tempo todo pulando e fazendo suas aperturas e agachamentos perto o suficiente e eu não conseguia parar de pensar e querer olhar para as pernas de Lily.

Isso não pode ser um bom sinal.

O time retorna a o segundo tempo começa. Amus ainda não nos percebeu.

O jogo continua e depois de alguns minutos do começo do segundo tempo, os Buffs fazem um _Field Goal_ e o técnico dos Cowboys pede tempo.

— É agora, o Amus esta vindo falar com o técnico, ele tem que nos ver. Coloque o seu braço nos meus ombros... Coloque logo, James.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Coloco meu braço em seus ombros e ela se aconchega em mim. Fico tenso quando ela me abraça por trás e coloca a outra mão na minha perna.

Localizo Amus quando ele retira o capacete e eu posso ver seu cabelo loiro todo bagunçado, o técnico fala com ele e com o resto do time e parece estar muito zangado.

O técnico dispensa o time e Amus faz menção de colocar seu capacete novamente quando seus olhos passam rapidamente pelo nosso lado da arquibancada, vejo o exato momento que ele vê Lily e eu. Ele congela no lugar e sua expressão se torna furiosa na hora.

— Ele nos viu, ele nos viu. — Lily resmunga quase sem abrir a boca.

— Me beija. — Ela pede e seu pedido me pega desprevenido, olho-a surpreso.

— Na bochecha, James, não precisa me olhar assim.

Então faço o que ela me pede. A puxo para mais perto, abraço-a com ambos os braços e lhe dou um beijo na bochecha.

Quando olho para Amus ele está me fuzilando com os olhos, se um olhar tivesse o poder de matar, eu estaria morto.

Amus se vira, coloca o capacete e corre de volta para o campo.

— Ele ficou furioso. — Comento.

— Ficou. — Ela diz sorrindo e se afasta de mim, nesse momento um sentimento estranho me domina. Sentimento de perda.

Seu corpo pequeno, delicado e quente estava tão deliciosamente aconchegado ao meu, não queria que ela tivesse se afastado.

Logo os Buffs fazem mais um _Field Goal,_ agora eles estão com 6 pontos e nós com 0.

O jogo começa a ficar mais violento, os Cowboys estão desesperados para recuperar os pontos e os Buffs estão desesperados para manter a liderança.

Quando Amus faz um _touchdown_ e empata o jogo, o publico vai a loucura. Lily principalmente, ela levanta, pula e grita.

— Ele é tão bom, não é? — Ela diz com um olhar orgulhoso e isso me incomoda.

Lily está se esforçando tanto para ter de volta um cara que não a merece, eu aceitei ajudá-la porque não queria vê-la sofrendo, mas se eu pudesse escolheria um homem de verdade para ser seu namorado, ela merece mais.

Como se Lily já não achasse que Amus é o maioral, quando ele faz um _Field Goal_ nos últimos segundos do jogo e dá a vitória aos Cowboys ela simplesmente enlouquece. Acho que ela esquece que está tentando fazer ciúmes nele e que precisa que ele acha que ela é indiferente a ele, e começa a gritar seu nome.

— Você viu como ele é demais? Ele merece ser o capitão, não merece?

— É, ele é bonzinho. — Digo por algum motivo incomodado com os elogios que ela faz a ele.

— Bonzinho? Ele e incrível! Por causa dele nós ganhamos. — Ela diz toda animada. Tudo bem, dá para perceber que ela não entende muito de futebol, ele não foi incrível, qualquer um consegue fazer o que ele fez.

Os Cowboys comemoram, os jogadores levantam Amus e o colocam no ombro. A torcida invade o campo e comemoram junto com os jogadores. Eles gritam: Amus, Amus, Amus...

Qual é o problema de todos? Só eu aqui que vejo como ele é um idiota?

Não sei o que Lily viu nele.

Depois que o time entra no vestiário e a maioria dos torcedores vão embora, Lily e eu vamos também.

— Onde você deixou seu carro? — Ela pergunta.

— Naquele lado. — Respondo.

— Eu te acompanho até lá, então. Acho que não está tão tarde, você ainda pode salvar sua noite.

— Não quer que eu te acompanhe até seu dormitório? — Pergunto.

— Ah não, sempre que nosso time ganha eles fazem uma festa de comemoração depois. Eu sempre ia com Amus, afinal eu era namorada dele, quero ir hoje e ver como ele vai reagir.

— E você não vai querer que eu vá com você?

— Não precisa, já tomei muito tempo da sua sexta. Pode ir se divertir.

De repente a ideia de ir para casa e ligar para Zara não parece tão atraente, eu gostaria de ir nessa festa e ficar um pouco mais com Lily. Mas claro que eu não vou confessar isso para ela.

Seguimos em direção ao meu carro sozinhos, o lugar parece deserto, provavelmente todos devem estar comemorando a vitória com o time.

Por isso quando escuto passos apressados atrás de nós, me viro curioso.

Mal terminei de virar todo o meu corpo quando uma mão fechada vem em minha direção e me acerta a boca.

Lily grita e eu tonto, cambaleio para trás e me apoio em uma árvore.

Confuso e sem saber o que está acontecendo, tento focar o olhar para ver quem é meu agressor.

Consigo focalizar o olhar a tempo de ver Amus vindo furiosamente em minha direção.

* * *

 **Lily**

— Amus, pare com isso! — Grito desesperada quando Amus acerta um segundo soco na cara de James. Mas ele não me escuta.

Ele acerta um soco no estômago e James se inclina com falta de ar. Meu coração está acelerado e sinto lágrimas escorrerem por minhas bochechas. Preciso fazer algo para ajudar James.

— Amus, por favor pare com isso. — Digo me jogando em cima dele para tentar impedi-lo.

— Não se meta, Lily. — Amus grita e me empurra para o lado.

— Não encoste nela. — James grita e recebe mais um soco, ele tenta se estabilizar o suficiente para revidar os golpes mas ele está tonto e Amus não lhe dá brecha.

Eu não vou conseguir pará-lo, preciso de ajuda.

Saio correndo procurando por ajuda, mas não encontro ninguém. Vejo um carro manobrando e reconheço o motorista, é um amigo de Amus.

Corro até o carro e bato no vidro ao seu lado.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Lily, que susto. — Ele diz abrindo o vidro.

— Guga, por favor, você tem que me ajudar. — Digo sem fôlego pela corrida.

— O que aconteceu? — Ele pergunta com a expressão preocupada.

— O Amus, ele está brigando, você tem que impedi-lo.

— Caralho. — Ele xinga saindo do carro.

— Marc, venha comigo. — Ele diz e só agora reparo que tem outro cara com ele no carro.

Nós três então saímos correndo em direção a Amus e James.

— Amus, cara, pare com isso. — Guga grita assim que chegamos perto dos dois.

Guga e Marc pulam em cima de Amus e o seguram, vou correndo até James para ampará-lo.

— Amus, pare com isso cara.

— Me solta, eu vou acabar com ele. — Amus grita tentando violentamente se soltar do aperto de Guga e Marc.

— Cara, você está louco? Você deveria estar comemorando. — Marc diz para ele.

— Eu vou, depois que eu ensinar uma lição para esse filho da puta. — Ele grita.

— James, você está bem? — Pergunto servindo-lhe de apoio.

— Estou.

Mas é claro que ele está mentindo. Que pergunta mais idiota a minha, é claro que ele não está bem, sua cara está toda machucada.

— Lily, é melhor você tirar seu amigo daqui. — Guga diz mal conseguindo segurar Amus.

Balanço a cabeça e olho para James.

— Consegue chegar ao seu carro? — Pergunto e ele assente.

— Isso é por mexer com a minha garota, filho da puta. Se você chegar perto dela de novo eu acabo com você, entendeu? Acabo com você. — Escuto Amus gritando conforme nos afastamos.

Chegamos ao carro de James, ele me entrega a chave e eu o coloco no banco no passageiro, escuto ele soltando alguns gemidos de dor, mesmo ele tentando disfarçá-los.

Corro até o lado do motorista e entro.

— Você quer ir para casa ou para um hospital? — Pergunto ligando o carro.

— Para casa, hospital não.

— Tudo bem. Aguente firme, ok? Já vamos cuidar de você.

Piso fundo no acelerador e guio com pressa até seu apartamento. Depois de ter feito o caminho na metade do tempo e com certeza depois de levar uma ou duas multas por excesso de velocidade, chegamos ao endereço de James.

Ajudo-o a sair do carro e a entrar no prédio. Assim que o porteiro nós vê seus olhos se arregalam e ele corre para nos ajudar. Assume meu lugar e escora James até o elevador, ele não faz nenhuma pergunta, talvez ele esteja acostumado a ajudar os moradores nas mais diversas situações.

— Ela cuida de mim a partir de agora, obrigado Carlos. — James diz quando entramos no elevador.

— Sim, senhor. — Carlos me dá espaço e eu pego James, colocando seu braço no meu ombro e meu próprio braço em sua cintura.

Quando chegamos em seu apartamento, levo-o direto para o sofá e o mais delicadamente possível o sento.

— Você tem um kit de primeiros socorros?

— No banheiro do meu quarto. Última gaveta da esquerda. — Ele diz parecendo estar com muita dor.

Droga, isso tudo é culpa minha, tenho que ajudá-lo.

Vou rapidamente até o banheiro e procuro pelo kit, assim que o acho volto correndo para a sala.

— Não se preocupe, vou limpar seus machucados. — Digo me sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

Abro o kit e seleciono os objetos necessários para limpar seus machucados e tirar o sangue da sua cara.

Enquanto preparo as coisas, observo James com a cabeça encostada e os olhos fechados. Ele está com um corte nos lábios e outro na sobrancelha e o canto do seu olha está ficando roxo.

— Vai doer. — Digo e ele abre os olhos e se endireita.

— Tudo bem.

Aproximo-me mais dele e encosto o algodão com o remédio no corte de sua boca.

— Porra. — Ele xinga e eu retiro o algodão no mesmo instante.

— Desculpa. — Peço.

— Tudo bem. — Ele diz e eu hesitante volto a colocar o algodão em seu machucado. Ele faz uma careta de dor, mas não reclama dessa vez.

Limpo seus cortes e retiro todo o sangue da sua cara, que estava dando-lhe um ar assustador e a impressão que seus ferimentos era muito piores do que realmente são. Ele permanece em silêncio o tempo todo, ocasionalmente fazendo caretas enquanto o limpo.

— Foi sorte. — Ele diz.

— O que? — Pergunto confusa.

— Foi sorte. Ele me pegou desprevenido.

Ah sim, claro que ele não vai querer admitir que apanhou de Amus. Tem a ver com aquele orgulho masculino. É melhor eu concordar.

— Sim, claro, eu sei.

— É sério, ele me pegou desprevenido, se não eu teria acabado com ele.

— Tudo bem, James, agora fique quietinho para eu cuidar de você, ok?

— Ok... Mas ele me pegou desprevenido.

— Eu já entendi isso. — Digo com um sorriso no canto nos lábios.

— Quão mal é?

— Acho que não está tão mal quanto parecia. — Digo analisando seu rosto depois que já cuidei de seus ferimentos. — Você tem remédio para dor?

— Tenho, está ai. — Procuro pelo remédio dentro da bolsa e lhe entrego assim que acho.

— Vou buscar água.

— Não precisa. — Ele diz e engole o remédio sem o auxilio da água.

— Sinto muito, James. Eu não achei que ele fosse...

— Está tudo bem. — Ele diz e se mexe, soltando um gemido.

— Está tudo bem mesmo? — Pergunto preocupada — James, me diga onde você está com dor.

— Minhas costelas, mas... Ei, o que você está fazendo? — Ele pergunta parecendo assustado quando levo minhas mãos para a barra da sua camisa.

— Preciso ver se ele te machucou muito. Posso?

Ele me olha por um breve momento e depois assente. Levanto sua camisa revelando seu abdômen sarado.

— Acha que consegue tirá-la? — Pergunto.

— Se você me ajudar, acho que sim.

Ajudo-o a retirar a camisa, expondo seu torso musculoso. James é muito forte, já dava para perceber só de olhar seu braço, mas agora vendo-o sem camisa... Ele é realmente muito forte.

Começo a me perguntar se Amus realmente teve s _orte._

Os peitos de James são grandes e parecem ser duros como pedra, seu abdômen possui aqueles gominhos de barriga tanquinho e uma linha de pêlos segue tentadoramente logo abaixo do seu umbigo para dentro das suas calças.

Forço-me a parar de encará-lo com tanta admiração. Deixo sua camisa de lado e pergunto:

— Qual lado está doendo?

— Esse. — Ele aponta para seu lado direito.

— Não está roxo, acho que já é um bom começo. Posso? — Pergunto fazendo menção de encostar em suas costelas, ele me olha de um jeito estranho mas assente.

Encosto meus dedos levemente na área das costelas e ele estremece.

— Desculpe. — Peço e tento ir com mais cuidado. — Acho que não está quebrado, mas eu não sou a melhor pessoa para esse tipo de coisa, acho que você deveria ir ao hospital.

— Não está doendo tanto assim. — Ele diz e eu não sei dizer se é verdade ou se ele está se fazendo de forte.

— James... Sinto muito, é tudo culpa minha, como eu fui egoísta. — Digo abaixando minha cabeça com vergonha.

— Não é culpa sua, Lily.

— É sim. Amus havia me dito que se ele me visse com você de novo ele iria acabar com você, mesmo assim eu quis te levar nesse jogo idiota para fazer ciúmes para ele. Não achei que ele seria capaz de... Mas eu estava errada, e agora você está assim e a culpa é toda minha. — Sinto uma lágrima escorrendo por meu rosto.

— Me perdoa. — Peço e outra lágrima escorre.

— Ei, linda. Não chore. — Ele diz pegando meu queixo e me fazendo olhá-lo nos olhos. — Não tenho nada para te perdoar, ok? Você não tem culpa.

— Mas ele me disse que ia...

— Não interessa se ele disse ou não, eu não te culpo. Eu aceite te ajudar, eu aceitei a ir a esse jogo. Você não me obrigou a nada.

— Mas...

— Mas nada. — Ele me corta colocando seu dedo em meus lábios. — Não quero mais ouvir você se culpando pelo que aconteceu hoje, ok?

— Ok. — Digo quase num sussurro, ele retira seu dedo dos meus lábios e leva sua mão até minha bochecha, limpando minhas lágrimas.

— E não quero que você chore. — Ele diz com a voz rouca.

— Estou chorando porque eu não queria que isso acontecesse, não queria que Amus fizesse isso com você.

— Esse cara, Lily... Ele não te merece, você é tão melhor que isso. Você merece alguém melhor, um homem. — Ele diz acariciando meu rosto.

— E onde eu vou achar um homem? Na faculdade todos os caras são iguais a Amus.

— Talvez você só tenha que procurar melhor, talvez esse homem esteja mais próximo do que você imagine. — Ele diz se aproximando, seus lindos olhos castanho esverdeados encarando fixamente os meus.

Seu polegar acaricia minha bochecha carinhosamente enquanto eu vejo confusa, seu rosto se aproximar do meu.

Ele está tão perto agora, sua boca a centímetros da minha.

— James. — Sussurro seu nome, mas não sei mais o que dizer.

— Lily. — Ele sussurra meu nome e o modo como ele o diz, com a voz rouca e baixa, me provoca arrepios.

Antes que eu possa assimilar seu último movimento, a boca de James encontra com a minha. Seus lábios macios permanecem parados, apenas sustentando o contato com os meus.

Eu não sei o que fazer, estou tão surpresa com seu gesto que estou sem ação.

Ele se afasta e me olha intensamente nos olhos, vejo algo em seu olhar que eu não reconheço, mas faz meu corpo esquentar.

— Ah Lily. — Ele diz meu nome novamente, sua mão desliza até minha nuca e ele me puxa, fazendo nossos lábios entrarem em contato novamente. Mas dessa vez eles os movimenta, acariciando meus lábios com os seus.

Levo minha mão até seu pescoço e antes que eu possa ter consciência do que estou fazendo, abro minha boca e deixo que sua língua brinque com a minha.

Meu coração começa a palpitar, meu corpo se arrepia e minha cabeça parece girar.

O que está acontecendo comigo? Meu Deus, estou beijando James? Isso é... Isso é tão errado e tão... _Bom._

Seu gosto é tão delicioso e a sensação da sua língua na minha é tão maravilhosa que tenho vontade de gemer.

Desço minha mão do seu pescoço para seu peito. Sim, ele é duro como pedra como eu havia imaginado.

Sinto a mão de James na minha coxa, ele começa a subi-la lentamente, e sinto minha perna em chamas, como se sua mão fosse ferro quente e ele estivesse me marcando.

Isso é tão errado, eu amo Amus não deveria estar beijando outro. Ainda mais James, ele é... Ele é como um irmão, eu não deveria estar gostando de beijá-lo, isso tem que acabar.

Colocando ambas as mãos em seu peito, empurro-o.

— James, não. — Digo. Ele e se afasta e me olha quase que assustado, como se a consciência do que nós fizéssemos finalmente o atingisse.

— Lily eu... Eu sinto muito, eu não deveria ter...

— Me beijado? Não, com certeza não devia. — Mas foi tão gostoso.

— Sinto muito, por favor me perdoe. É que... Mas que droga, eu não sei o que deu em mim nesses últimos dias, eu estou sentindo algo com relação a você e que com certeza eu não deveria sentir pela irmã do meu melhor amigo.

— O que? — Pergunto.

— Tesão, desejo... Muito desejo. — Suas palavras me atingem e ao invés de me causar surpresa, repulsa ou qualquer outro sentimento, eu sinto um calor insuportável percorrer meu corpo.

James sente tesão por mim? Mas como? Isso é tão estranho.

— Mas nós somos praticamente irmãos. — Digo e ele solta um gemido quase de dor.

— Não diga isso, por favor. Só vai me fazer sentir pior com relação ao que eu estou sentindo nesse momento. — Desvio meu olhar para seu jeans, e ofego quando vejo uma saliência enorme.

Ah Deus, ele está excitado... Comigo?

— Eu sei que isso é estranho, mas eu não posso controlar por quem meu corpo se excita ou não. Desculpe se eu passei dos limites ao te beijar mas... Eu não pude resistir, você é maravilhosa, Lily. Você se transformou numa bela mulher e seria difícil para qualquer homem resistir a você, quem dirá eu.

— James eu não sei o que dizer. Você é melhor amigo do Sirius, você é praticamente meu outro irmão mais velho e, e eu amo Amus, apesar de tudo. Isso que aconteceu aqui é errado de tantas maneiras...

— Eu sei, eu sei.

— O que você sente é errado.

— Eu sei, eu tenho me sentindo um tarado filho da puta por estar pensando em você desse jeito. Eu me senti horrível depois que eu me mastu... — Ele começa a dizer mas quando percebe o que vai dizer seus olhos se arregalam e ele para.

Oh. Meu. Deus. Não posso acreditar que ele ia dizer o que eu acho que ele ia dizer.

Levanto-me do sofá rapidamente e me afasto dele.

— Você se... — Não consigo terminar a frase, é muito vergonhoso. — Pensando em mim? — Pergunto olhando-o espantada.

Ele abaixa a cabeça com vergonha e não responde, mas não precisa, eu sei muito bem que a resposta é sim.

James já se masturbou pensando em mim.

Uma mistura de surpresa e choque me domina e de novo aquele calor maldito. Mas que diabos é isso? Porque esse calor infernal não me deixa?

— Eu não queria, mas eu não aguentei. Por favor, não me odeie, Lily.

— Eu não te odeio. — Respondo.

Claro que eu não o odeio, porque odiaria? No momento eu estou é assustada. Assustada por estar imaginando James se tocando, e mais assustada ainda por sentir um líquido escorrendo pelo meio das minhas pernas ao imaginar isso.

— James, eu preciso ir. — Digo saindo correndo em direção a porta.

Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo e não acho que seja seguro ficar perto dele com seu torso sarado a mostra enquanto estou sentindo esse desconforto na minha intimidade.

— Não, Lily, por favor espere.

Paro em frente a porta e me viro para ele. Com um pouco de dificuldade ele se levanta, o que só piora as coisas porque novamente eu vejo sua ereção e me sinto pulsar lá embaixo.

" _Merda, tenho que sair daqui."_

— Por favor, não fique com nojo de mim. — Ele pede parecendo torturado.

— Eu não estou com nojo de você, James. — Muito pelo contrário, estou sentindo um desejo enorme e que cresce cada vez mais, e isso está me assustando pra caramba.

— Então porque você está indo embora correndo?

— Porque... Eu acho que é melhor a gente conversar outra hora. Agora não dá.

Abro a porta e saio.

— Lily, espera eu... — Não escuto o que ele diz, bato a porta e saio correndo.

Entro no elevador e aperto o botão do térreo.

Encosto-me na parede e respiro fundo tentando assimilar tudo o que aconteceu.

James me beijar, me desejar, se tocar pensando em mim... Isso tudo é errado. Ele não devia me desejar e com certeza eu não deveria gostar do seu beijo e nem de saber que ele me deseja e muito menos de saber que ele se tocou pensando em mim.

Eu não deveria, mas a gente nem sempre faz o que se deve, não é?

* * *

Olá gente! Começou, foi dado o ponto de partida, agora quero ver segurar esse dois. Gostaram? Semana que vem tem mais :D

Oi Nanda, o seu comentário me fez lembrar que o capítulo em que o Sirius descobre sobre a Lily e o James já está pronto e hum não vai ser tão engraçado assim, poxa é o Sirius, ninguém mexe com a irmã dele sem levar um soquinho ou dois ;) E quanto ao Amus pegar a Lily e o James juntos, bom vamos aguardar :D Beijos querida e obrigada pela review.

Alguém deixou um recadinho, mas sem nome, aparece como Guest: "Esse James é um safadinho! hahahaha.. mto bom o cap! Posta logo o próx! Bjs", ah ele é safadinho mesmo e bota safado nisso, mas a gente gosta dele mesmo assim, não é? Não sei quem é, mas muito obrigada pela review. Beijos

E gente nova fic, o prólogo de Orquídea Azul já está disponível, deem uma passadinha lá.

Beijos :*


	7. Capítulo 6

**James**

— Lily, espera eu... — Não consigo terminar minha frase, ela se foi.

Fico encarando a porta por alguns segundos me perguntando se eu deveria ir atrás dela ou dar lhe um tempo. Escolho a segunda opção.

Passo a mão por meu rosto e meus cabelos frustradamente.

" _Você é um idiota, James. Um idiota de primeira."_

Não posso acreditar que eu confessei para Lily que eu já me masturbei pensando nela, que tipo de idiota faz isso? Claro que foi sem querer, eu estava desesperado tentando me justificar e quando eu percebi já estava falando.

Não terminei a frase, mas não precisei, ela entendeu. E a sua cara... Droga, ela deve estar com nojo de mim, me achando um tarado. Ela me vê como um irmão mais velho e eu pensando nela como mulher, mas que fodido.

Você sabia que isso ia acabar em merda, James. Não devia tê-la beijado, mas eu simplesmente não pude evitar.

Desde que nos beijamos pela primeira vez, naquela noite que ela estava bêbada, eu tentei fingir que não havia sido nada demais, tentei fingir para mim mesmo que eu não queria mais.

Mas como eu queria.

Eu deveria ter me afastado, deveria ter negado em ajudá-la.

Eu deveria ter feito tanta coisa, mas não fiz.

Essa vontade de sentir seus lábios, seu gosto, seu calor novamente foi crescendo a cada dia até que hoje eu não aguentei mais. E agora veja o que aconteceu! Ela nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara ou falar comigo.

" _Você ferrou com tudo, James."_

Sento-me no sofá e começo a pensar no que eu devo fazer para remediar essa situação. E obvio que eu não posso mais ficar perto de Lily.

Eu nunca senti esse tipo de necessidade, tão grande, por nenhuma outra mulher. Porque tinha que ser justo com uma que eu não posso ter?

O jeito é me afastar dela. É isso que eu vou fazer. Isso e pegar tantas mulheres quanto eu conseguir, esse meu desejo tem que ser saciado, se não sinto que vou ficar maluco. Tenho que achar uma mulher com quem eu possa transar sem compromisso e sem sentir culpa nenhuma por isso, e que seja capaz de tirar esse desejo por Lily do meu sistema.

Tenho que achar alguém que eu possa ter e que tenha os lábios tão macios, o corpo tão delicado e o perfume tão inebriante quanto o dela. Só assim vou conseguir ter um pouco de paz.

Mas primeiro eu devo me desculpar com Lily por ser um filho da puta. Amanhã irei falar com ela, e depois manter a maior distância possível.

* * *

 **Lily**

Olho para as várias chamadas perdidas no meu celular. Todas de James.

Desde o dia seguinte aquele em seu apartamento ele tem me ligado constantemente e mandado mensagens, e eu tenho ignorado todas.

Não sei como lidar com isso. Eu só tenho conseguido pensar em nosso beijo e em como eu gostei dele, e em como é errado eu ter gostado.

É errado, não é? Quer dizer, James é totalmente proibido para mim.

Primeiramente ele é muito mais velho, quase uma década inteira. Segundo, ele é o melhor amigo do meu irmão, o que leva a terceira coisa, ele é _praticamente_ um segundo irmão para mim.

Sempre o achei um homem atraente, mas nunca tinha pensado nele de fato como homem. Até ele ter me beijado e me confessado que me vê como mulher. Toda vez que eu me lembro da sensação dos seus lábios nos meus, da sensação da minha mão em seu peito e da sua em minha coxa, um calor infernal me domina.

Mas que droga, o que eu devo fazer com isso? Eu não posso simplesmente me entregar a luxuria, posso?

Não, claro que não. Se eu fizesse isso, se eu me deixasse levar por esse desejo recém-descoberto por James e dormisse com ele, o que aconteceria depois? Na outra manhã eu simplesmente iria embora como se nada demais tivesse acontecido, ou talvez ele nem permitisse que eu dormisse em sua cama.

Conheço muito bem a fama de James. Ele transa com inúmeras mulheres, mas é só isso. Sem envolvimento emocional nenhum, depois de elas darem o que ele quer, elas devem ir.

Seria eu capaz de aceitar isso somente para saciar meu desejo? Estaria disposta a arriscar nossa relação de amigos e criar momentos desconfortáveis, quando nos encontrássemos numa festa na fazenda, por exemplo?

Não. Não vale a pena.

E além de tudo isso, tem Amus. O que ele fez foi horrível, o ver batendo em James daquela maneira me fez pensar sobre algumas coisas, mas mesmo assim, eu tenho sentimentos por ele.

Talvez eu não deveria, mas não se pode controlar o coração, exatamente como não se pode controlar nosso desejo.

Por conta do que aconteceu depois do jogo, tenho evitado mais ainda de encontrar Amus. Parece-me que logo não poderei mais sair desse quarto, parece que de uma hora para a outra estou tendo de evitar todo mundo.

James, Amus, Bellatrix.

Eu deveria ser uma pessoa mais corajosa e enfrentar meus problemas de frente, e não simplesmente me esconder em meu quarto como uma garotinha assustada.

Mas de novo, a gente nem sempre faz o que se deve.

* * *

— Bom turma, é só isso por hoje. Já estamos no horário então continuamos na próxima aula, mas por favor, não se esqueçam de antes de sair me entregar o trabalho. Não aceitaria outro dia.

Guardo minhas coisas na mochila e levanto-me, indo em direção a mesa da professora.

— Aqui está, Sra. McGonagall. — Digo lhe entregando o trabalho que eu tanto me esforcei para fazer.

— Obrigada, Lily.

Saio da sala com passos rápidos e o olhar baixo. Quero aproveitar que Bellatrix não deve estar no nosso apartamento ainda, e correr para lá e me trancar em meu quarto.

Eu literalmente fico enjoada toda vez que sou obrigada a olhar para a cara daquela que um dia achei ser minha amiga.

Saio do prédio e desviando de um aluno aqui, outro ali, sigo na direção de meu dormitório.

Passo a tarde inteira lá dentro, saindo ocasionalmente para comer alguma coisa. Por sorte Bellatrix não voltou para cá depois da aula, provavelmente ela deve estar dando em cima de algum cara comprometido. Nojenta.

Só de pensar como eu fui idiota de confiar nela, achar que ela era minha amiga, fico com tanta raiva.

Não sei como farei até me formar, não queria me mudar e dar o gostinho da vitória para ela, mas também não posso mais viver assim. Escondendo-me, sempre com cautela, me privando de andar em meu próprio apartamento.

Quando o final do dia chega e não consigo mais olhar para nenhum livro sem que minha cabeça doa, decido ir tomar um banho para relaxar. São 18:30, talvez depois eu possa pedir algo para comer, ou eu mesma fazer alguma coisa, não estou muito afim de sair hoje. Depois talvez escutar um pouco de musica para relaxar e então dormir para amanhã me matar de estudar novamente.

Saio do banho e assim que escuto um barulho na cozinha congelo. A vadia está em casa. Vou direto para meu quarto e me tranco lá.

Passo hidratante no meu corpo, penteio meu cabelo e o seco com o secador. Coloco meu pijama confortável de algodão e respiro fundo antes de destrancar a porta e ir para a cozinha pegar algo para comer.

Chegando lá estranho ao ver várias sacolas em cima da mesa e Bellatrix mexendo nelas.

— Veja só quem saiu do seu casulo. Sabe, você não precisa me evitar só porque eu dormi com seu namorado. — Ela diz rindo e sinto a vontade de pular em seu pescoço.

— Não estou te evitando, mas se tivesse, o motivo teria mais ver com o fato que a sua cara parece com a do _Grinch_ e me faz ter vontade de vomitar.

— Nossa, não diria que você é um pessoa rancorosa, Lily. Você tem que superar o fato de ter pegado seu namorado transando comigo, sabia? — Ela diz com um sorriso de vadia no rosto.

Abro a geladeira e pego os ingredientes necessários para me fazer um sanduíche, queria comer alguma coisa de verdade, mas não suportarei ficar aqui com ela tempo suficiente para fazer alguma comida mais elaborada.

— Porque você não vai rodar sua bolsa na esquina, que é o seu lugar? — Puta idiota, como eu queria bater nela até toda minha raiva se esvair de mim.

Ela começa a rir escandalosamente.

— Você realmente ainda não esqueceu o Amus, não é? Se não, não estaria com tanta raiva de mim. Mas sinto te informar que eu posso ter o Amus a hora que eu quiser, só preciso estalar os dedos e ele vem correndo, então é melhor você esquecê-lo logo, se não seu pequeno e frágil coraçãozinho vai se machucar mais ainda.

Não viro-me para ela ou respondo-a, jogo o conteúdo do sanduíche no pão com pressa e tento me controlar para que minhas lágrimas não escorram e eu me humilhe na frente dela.

Preciso sair daqui. Pego meu prato sem ter colocado nem metade das coisas que eu gostaria e ainda sem olhá-la, sigo para meu quarto e me tranco lá.

Assim que a porta se fecha sinto as lágrimas transbordando de meus olhos, chegando até o canto da minha boca, me fazendo sentir o gosto salgado da tristeza e raiva.

Termino de comer meu sanduíche e vou me deitar, pego meu Ipod da gaveta na cômoda de madeira ao lado da cama e coloco os fones de ouvido.

Conforme as musicas vão trocando sinto meus olhos se fechando, e sem me dar conta do momento exato, eu adormeço.

* * *

Barulhos de risadas e musica alta me despertam. Sento-me confusa por causa do sono, meu Ipod está no chão, devo ter o derrubando na agitação do meu sono, pego-o e coloco em cima da cômoda, olhando para o relógio ao lado.

São 10 da noite. Mas que merda, quem está fazendo tanto barulho a uma hora dessas? Algumas das meninas devem estar dando uma festa, só pode.

Levanto-me apressadamente e vou até a porta, esfregando meus olhos para que a nuvem nublada do sono me deixe. Destranco a porta e a abro, imediatamente a musica alta chega aos meus ouvidos, as risadas menos abafadas, escuto muitas vozes conversando.

Espera um minuto, isso está vindo do meu apartamento. Não acredito que aquela vaca está dando uma festa sem me consultar.

Ando pelo corredor e vou até a sala, meu queixo cai quando vejo várias pessoas bebendo, dançando e conversando. Todos tão alheios em suas conversas que nem ao menos percebem minha presença.

Eles estão fazendo tanto barulho que não sei como a Sra. Crosby não foi chamada ainda.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Vai atrapalhar minha festa, volte para o seu quarto. — A voz de Bellatrix me surpreende e eu olho para o lado, apenas para vê-la com um vestido curto e segurando duas garrafas de bebidas na mão.

— Bellatrix, você tem que mandar essas pessoas embora agora. — Exijo e ela apenas ri e revira os olhos.

— Até parece que eu vou fazer isso.

— Esse apartamento também é meu, você não pode dar uma festa sem falar comigo. Na verdade, você não pode dar uma festa e ponto. É proibido.

— Saia da minha frente e não me incomode com essas suas baboseiras, ok? — Ela possa por mim, mas seguro seu braço.

— Eu quero dormir, tenho que estudar amanhã. Acabe com essa festa agora, ou então leve-a para outro lugar. — Digo tentando controlar minha raiva.

— Não. Você nunca ouviu o ditado "os incomodados que se mudem"? Então, ou vá embora ou fique no seu quarto quietinha. Mas não venha querer foder com a minha festa, ok? — Ela puxa o braço e vai rebolando até o grupo de pessoas que estão sentados no sofá.

" _Deus, dai-me forças para não acabar com essa vaca que chamam de mulher."_

Pisando duro e desviando das pessoas e de um casal se pegando no corredor, entro em meu quarto novamente, bato a porta com força e a tranco.

Vou para debaixo das cobertas e pego meu Ipod novamente. Coloco um som ambiente de chuva com uma flauta suave no fundo para ver se consigo dormir.

Reviro-me na cama, aumento o volume, reviro-me de novo, fecho os olhos e tento me desligar do barulho insuportável que vem do lado de fora do meu quarto.

Fico assim pela próxima meia hora, mas não consigo dormir. Os amigos parasitas de Bellatrix são barulhentos demais.

Desisto de tentar dormir e me levanto, vou até a janela e abro a cortina, observo a rua e as arvores iluminadas pelas fracas e amareladas luzes dos postes. A essa hora é difícil encontrar pessoas caminhando por aí, é tudo calmo e silencioso. Talvez eu pudesse sair e dar uma caminhada pelo campus.

Decido que é isso que vou fazer.

Visto uma calça legging e uma blusa regata, colo meus tênis de corrida e pego um moletom com as letras "UTD" bordadas na frente e visto, faço uma rabo de cavalo e pego minha chave, colocando no bolso do moletom, abro a porta e tento fazer o mais rapidamente possível o trajeto do meu quarto até a porta de saída.

Felizmente, mas uma vez, ninguém parece perceber minha presença. Todos estão bebendo, dançando, e muitos casais estão praticamente fazendo sexo na minha sala.

Ótimo, agora nunca mais vou poder sentar naquele sofá, ou encostar nas paredes, ou em qualquer outro móvel. Ainda bem que me lembrei de trancar meu quarto, só de imaginar um casal de namorados indo até lá e transando na minha cama como animais no cio me dá náuseas.

Desço as escadas, digito o código da porta, que realmente é uma medida de segurança inútil porque todos sabem os códigos de cada dormitório, justamente para ocasiões como essas, quando precisam ir a alguma festa.

Assim que coloco meus pés no lado de fora sinto o ar fresco e gelado da noite. Escondo minhas mãos no bolso e vou para a esquerda.

Não tenho pressa, não tenho destino, então simplesmente ando calmamente pela calçada. Quando estou passando na frente do bloco do dormitório ao lado do meu, uma Trailblazer preta chama minha atenção, me fazendo parar. Ela está estacionada do outro lado da rua, por causa dos vidros escuros não consigo dizer quem está lá dentro. Vejo a placa e franzo a testa, um arrepio percorre meu corpo de repente.

Será que é ele?

Ando até o carro e dou duas batidinhas na janela do lado do passageiro, imediatamente o vidro se abaixa, revelando o homem que eu imagina que veria ali dentro.

— James? O que você está fazendo aqui? — Pergunto confusa.

— Você não tem atendido minhas ligações. — Ele diz com a voz fraca. Olho para baixo e solto um suspiro.

Sim, eu tenho o evitado descaradamente de propósito, esperava que ele pegasse a dica e não me procurasse. Como vou enfrentá-lo depois do que aconteceu entre nós? Como vou olhá-lo nos olhos depois de ter sonhado com ele me tocando de um modo nada fraternal?

— Sinto muito. — Digo quase num sussurro. Forço-me a levantar os olhos e olhar para ele, James está me encarando intensamente com aqueles olhos castanho esverdeado impressionantes.

— Você está me devendo uma conversa, lembra? — Ele diz com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Um pouco hesitante levo minha mão até a porta e a abro, entrando timidamente no carro.

James passa o olhar por minhas pernas e solta um suspiro, olha para a frente e resmunga algo.

Não sei o que dizer então permaneço em silêncio, esperando que ele diga algo, mas ele também não o faz.

Entrelaço meus dedos no colo e fico encarando minhas mãos.

— Acho que precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu no outro dia. — Ele diz, eu balanço a cabeça ainda encarando minhas mãos. — Eu pensei que o melhor seria te deixar em paz, mas eu queria te pedir desculpas por te deixar desconfortável aquele dia, mas você claramente não queria falar comigo, sempre ignorando minhas ligações e mensagens.

Olho para ele com um olhar de desculpas e volto minha atenção para minhas mãos em meu colo.

— Lily, eu sinto muito... O modo como agi, as coisas que eu falei... Entendo que possam ter te assustado, te pegado desprevenida. Acredite, _eu_ fui pego desprevenido por... _Isso._ — Olho-o com o canto do olho e vejo que ele está indicando nós dois.

— Por favor, diga alguma coisa. — Ele pede.

O que eu posso dizer? Que eu fiquei sim surpresa com sua confissão, e que até aquele momento nunca havia pensado nele como homem, mas que depois do nosso beijo um desejo e um calor infernal tomaram posse de mim?

Não posso confessar isso para ele, é difícil até mesmo de admitir isso para mim mesma.

— Por que você está aqui? Quer dizer, é tarde e... Se eu não atendi suas ligações claramente não queria falar com você, então porque você veio mesmo assim? — Digo tomando coragem e encarando-o nos olhos.

— Eu... Eu vim porque... Porque... — Ele desvia o olhar e parece nervoso, sinto sua tenção daqui. — Bem, eu vim te pedir desculpas, como eu falei.

— Só por isso? — Pergunto.

— Não. — Ele responde tão baixo, sua boca quase não faz movimento nenhum, que penso que posso ter imagino sua resposta.

— Então o que mais você quer? — Pergunto e escuto um gemido, quase como um uivo torturado, saindo de sua garganta.

Vejo suas mãos que seguram a base do volante, apertá-lo até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. Ele se vira para mim e sua expressão é machucada, como se ele estivesse sentindo algum tipo de dor física.

Ele me encara com a testa franzida e a respiração irregular.

— Você, eu quero você. — Ele diz quase que com um tom de desculpas, com a voz não passando de um sussurro.

Meu corpo reage involuntariamente a suas palavras e a rouquidão de sua voz, se arrepiando todo.

— James, nós não podemos... — Começo a dizer.

— Eu sei. Eu sei muito bem que nós não podemos. Você é a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo, é mais nova e me considera como um segundo irmão, eu sei de tudo isso. Mas...

— Mas?

— Eu nunca desejei outra mulher como eu desejo você. No começo achei que não era nada demais, achei que era algo que eu pudesse controlar, aguentar. Mas está ficando insuportavelmente doloroso a cada minuto que passa. Tentei fazer de tudo para acabar com isso, tentei me satisfazer de várias formas possíveis, mas quando acabava esse desejo ainda estava lá, crescendo mais forte e mais forte e mais forte e Lily... — Ele aproxima seu corpo e me olha como se estivesse sendo torturado e quisesse minha ajuda para livrá-lo da agonia do sofrimento. — Estou ficando louco, sinto que posso ficar literalmente louco se não tê-la. Esse meu lado que me diz que tocar em você é errado, e que me impede de agarrá-la e possuí-la vorazmente, está cada vez mais fraco. Achei que esses dias em que você vem me ignorando ajudariam, que a distância ajudaria, mas eu estava errado. E agora, aqui, tão perto de você... Sinto que não sou mais capaz de me controlar.

Sua mão agarra meu pescoço e ele me puxa para mais perto de si, nossos narizes se encostando.

— Seus lábios são de longe a coisa mais gostosa que já provei. — Ele sussurra para mim, sinto seu hálito quente em meu rosto.

Meu coração bate fortemente em meu peito, sinto minha respiração ficando mais difícil a cada inspiração.

Cubro a sua mão em meu pescoço com a minha, tentando tira-la de lá para me afastar, mas ele não me deixa.

Ele leva sua outra mão até minha bochecha e a deixa lá, nesse momento sua boca vem faminta para a minha.

Abro-a para ele e sua língua vem ansiosamente brincar com a minha, no primeiro contato escuto James gemer. Um fogo se acende em meu útero e parece queimar meu corpo de dentro para fora.

James ataca minha boca com ferocidade, sua língua passeia pela minha boca deixando em cada canto seu gosto delicioso.

" _Oh Deus, isso é bom demais!"_

James beija, mordisca e chupa meu lábio, me fazendo choramingar. Desisto da ideia de tentar afastá-lo, não sou forte o suficiente para isso.

Deslizo minha mão por suas costas, abraçando-o apenas com um braço. James faz o mesmo, desliza sua mão em direção as minhas costas e me abraça forte, me puxando mais ainda para perto de si, desconfortavelmente por causa do câmbio me deixo ser puxada para mais perto do calor do seu corpo.

Passo minhas mãos freneticamente pelas costas de James, desejando que ao invés do tecido de sua camisa, eu pudesse sentir sua pele.

Com minhas unhas arranho levemente sua pele por cima da camisa, ele geme mais e seu beijo fica mais desesperado.

Sua mão desliza mais, saindo de minhas costas e fazendo seu caminho para minha coxa, quando ele chega lá, ele a aperta e passa sua mão por toda a extensão. Como estou um pouco de lado, não estou totalmente sentada no banco, James se aproveita e sua mão logo desliza para minha bunda, ele dá um tapa de leve e depois a aperta, me fazendo gemer alto.

Meu gemido é acompanhado pelo seu, escutar James gemendo é muito mais excitante do que eu poderia imaginar. Quando eu escutava Amus gemendo não me provocava tanto calor assim, eu achava que o fato de saber que Amus me desejava me provocava um calor que eu nunca poderia sentir com outra pessoa, mas agora, com James... O jeito que ele me beija, quase me devorando, o jeito que suas mãos viajam por meu corpo, quase me reverenciando, isso tudo está me fazendo sentir mais quente do que jamais estive.

Meu corpo todo está em estado de alerta, só o simples roçar da minha calcinha contra minha carne encharcada está me deixando louca. Meus mamilos estão tão duros que até doem, estou tão quente que sinto que posso entrar em combustão instantânea.

Nunca senti isso antes, nem mesmo com Amus, esse calor e desejo arrebatadores são experiências novas para mim, e apesar de estar com medo e saber que o que estou fazendo é errado, não consigo querer parar.

Nem mesmo a consciência que se Sirius me visse assim com seu melhor amigo, na verdade, se todos me vissem assim com James, ficariam decepcionados e muito tristes, consegue me impelir para longe dos braços do moreno lindo de olhos castanho esverdeados.

James segura meu rabo de cavalo e puxa meu cabelo, sua boca dá uma trégua para a minha, me possibilitando de tentar recuperar o fôlego.

Seus lábios macios beijam toda a linha do meu maxilar, depois vão descendo pelo meu pescoço, ele dá leves mordidas em toda a extensão de pele exposta. Eu gemo e aperto os olhos com força.

Ele alterna entre mordiscar, beijar e lamber meu pescoço. Mas não importa o que ele faça, tudo me arranca gemidos necessitados.

Sinto sua respiração em minha orelha, logo sinto seus lábios se fechando em meu lóbulo, ele o chupa e depois o puxa com os dentes.

Sinto que estou me transformando para um estado liquido, que estou me desfazendo. Sinto o meio das minhas pernas ficar mais molhado e quente.

— Vamos para meu apartamento. — A voz falhada de James sussurra diretamente em minha orelha. — Por favor, venha comigo, eu preciso de você.

— James. — Só consigo gemer seu nome.

— Meu corpo precisa mais de você agora do que do ar para respirar. Venha comigo. — Ele pede e continua beijando meu pescoço, fazendo com que formar qualquer pensamento racional seja muito, muito difícil.

— James, eu... Ann... Nós não podemos ir tão... Tão longe. — Digo em meio aos suspiros que suas caricias arrancam de mim.

— Eu tentei, Lily. Eu tentei ser bom, mas estou cansado de resistir. Quero você, não importa as consequências.

— Não podemos, James.

— Sim, nós podemos. Nós precisamos. Você também me deseja, não é? — Ele pergunta ainda me atacando com suas caricias enlouquecedoras.

— Sim. — Suspiro.

— E você está com medo desse desejo, não é?

— Sim.

— Eu entendo, sei que tudo isso é fodido demais. Estamos sentindo desejo por uma pessoa que não deveríamos, mas por favor Lily, tudo o que eu te peço é uma noite... Só uma noite.

— E depois o que? Não podemos fazer isso sem prejudicar a sua relação com meu irmão, com minha família, comigo. — Digo me afastando um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Seu olhar me surpreende, escorre luxúria. James me olha tão fixamente, como só pudesse enxergar a mim.

Ele não diz nada com relação a minhas palavras. Afasto-me mais, voltando a me sentar normalmente no banco, minha respiração ainda irregular e meu corpo ainda sofrendo com o desejo.

Escuto a respiração pesada e barulhenta dele ao meu lado.

— Você também sente desejo por mim, porque não podemos ficar juntos apenas por uma noite? Apenas para acabar com essa tortura? Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo, nem Sirius nem nossas famílias. E a nossa relação só vai ficar estranha se a gente permitir, se a gente souber separar as coisas podemos continuar sendo amigos e...

— Não. Pare agora, James. — Como ele pode falar isso? Como ele pode "negociar" uma noite comigo, tratar algo assim com tanta indiferença? Mesmo sendo apenas uma noite.

Eu sei que ele é assim, sempre tratando todas as mulheres e todas as transas como sem importância, apenas interessado no prazer que elas vão lhe proporcionar. Não sou idiota, já escutei Sirius, meus pais, Remus e até mesmo Emmeline comentando sobre a vida de libertino de James, já cheguei até mesmo há comentar um pouco sobre isso com Tess.

Mas ver esse lado dele em ação, ser tratada como apenas uma transa, apenas uma noite de diversão... Não sei se consigo lidar com isso.

O único homem com quem eu já estive foi Amus, e eu só entreguei minha virgindade para ele depois que eu tinha certeza que o amava. Como eu me sentiria em fazer sexo com James sabendo que seria só isso, apenas sexo? Sem compromisso, sem sentimentos, sem nenhuma ligação emocional...

Não sei se eu consigo tratar essa intimidade tão grande entre duas pessoas com tanta indiferença quanto ele.

Será que eu deveria tentar? Eu desejo James, isso é um fato. Se eu fosse transar somente com a pessoa que eu amo, então eu nunca mataria meu desejo por James, porque me apaixonar por ele é totalmente impossível.

O que devo fazer? Não sei, estou confusa.

Mas eu sei que não gostaria nada de transar com James e depois ser tratada com tamanha indiferença com que ele trata suas transas.

Não quero ser só mais um rosto, só mais uma noite, só mais um orgasmo.

— Não quero ser só mais uma. — Digo encarando a noite através da janela a minha frente.

— Lily, eu te desejo como nunca havia desejado ninguém antes, é algo muito forte. Mas eu não posso te oferecer mais que isso, mais que a satisfação dos nossos desejos. Você é alguém com quem eu me importo muito, então é claro que você não seria só mais uma, mas se você está querendo algo como flores e balões então... Sinto muito, mas isso eu nunca poderei dar para ninguém.

Não sei por que meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Luto para não derramá-las, evito olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Não sei se sou capaz de fazer isso, transar com você mesmo amando Amus. Nunca tive sexo sem compromisso, não sei como me sentiria com relação a isso. — Confesso.

— Você não quer descobrir?

— E se eu me deixar levar pelo meu desejo e me sentir um lixo depois? Não terá volta. — Ele não diz nada, ainda não consigo encará-lo nos olhos.

— Amus não merece toda essa consideração e com certeza não merece o espaço que ocupa em seu coração. — Ele diz com a voz seria.

— Eu e ele vamos resolver nossos problemas, acho que com a sua ajuda já fiz ele sofrer o suficiente.

— Você não pode estar falando sério, Lily. Você não pode voltar com aquele cara, ele não te merece. Sei que concordei em te ajudar no começo, até mesmo te dei essa ideia de fazer ciúmes, mas eu nunca achei que você e ele deveriam voltar.

— Eu o amo, e quem ama perdoa, não é?

— Eu sempre achei que você parecia ser uma pessoa forte, alguém que nunca poderia ser enganada de uma forma tão baixa como a que Amus te enganou.

Olho para o outro lado, tentando esconder meu rosto para que James não veja a lágrima que escorre em meu rosto.

Ele tem razão, perdoar Amus e voltar com ele como se nada tivesse acontecido vai me custar muito. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu o amo, quero ficar com ele.

Mesmo sabendo que a sombra da sua traição sempre pairará sobre nós.

— Eu o amo, é isso que importa. — Digo para ele, mas mais como um modo de convencer a mim mesma. — Não quero mais que você me ajude, e não quero mais que você me procure. Acho que isso é o melhor para nós dois, já que esse desejo que sentimos é tão forte.

— Você tem certeza? — Ele pergunta com a voz baixa.

— Sim.

— Tudo bem, não te incomodarei mais, mesmo que isso me custe muito.

Ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos, abro a porta e saio. Ando de volta para meu dormitório sem olhar para trás.

Só quero minha cama, mesmo com aquela festa maldita acontecendo lá, minha cama me parece o melhor lugar para estar agora.

* * *

 _Alguns dias depois..._

Termino de me arrumar, olho-me no espelho conferindo se tudo está em ordem. Decidi que vou surpreender Amus na festa que vai ter hoje.

Decidi também que será hoje que vou acabar com nosso sofrimento e que vou voltar com ele.

Desde daquele incidente com James em seu carro, pensei nele tão constantemente quanto pensei em Amus, pensei também nas palavras de James sobre Amus, o que me fez ficar pensando sobre minha relação com meu ex e se realmente eu deveria perdoá-lo. Mas o fato é que meus sentimentos por Amus ainda estão muito fortes, se perdoar ele é um erro ou não, vou ter que descobrir dando-lhe uma segunda chance.

Quando chego à festa, no bloco do dormitório masculino, vejo inúmeras pessoas, todas com copos vermelhos de plástico na mão.

Vou me infiltrando por entre elas, pedindo passagem para conseguir subir a escada e chegar até os apartamentos, que é onde Amus deve estar.

Quando finalmente chego ao corredor, a cena é a mesma, várias pessoas bebendo e conversando. Todos os apartamentos estão com as portas abertas, o que significa que todos os vizinhos decidiram participar da festa, e o acesso a qualquer apartamento está liberado. O que vai tornar um pouco mais difícil de achar Amus, mas tudo bem.

Entro no primeiro apartamento e procuro por ele nos cômodos do lugar, mas Amus não está ali, e nem no próximo. Vou para a terceira porta, assim que entro decido perguntar para um grupo de pessoas se eles viram Amus.

— Oi, vocês por acaso viram o Amus? — Todos na universidade o conhecem, então eles sabem exatamente de quem estou falando.

— Acho que vi ele entrar no apartamento do Drake, é o último da direita.

— Obrigada. — Digo, mas o cara que me respondeu já virou a cara e voltou a conversar com seus amigos.

Sigo para o último apartamento do lado direito, entro e tento localizar a cabeça loira e linda de Amus no meio de tanta gente.

— Ei, você viu o Amus?

— Não.

— Oi, você viu o Amus? — Recebo apenas um balançar de cabeça. Suspiro frustrada.

— Ei, você está procurando por Amus? — Uma voz feminina me pergunta, viro-me e vejo uma garota encostada em uma parede.

— Sim, você sabe onde ele está?

— Acho que o vi indo em direção ao corredor um pouco antes de você entrar.

— Ok, obrigada.

Desvio do mar de pessoas e vou para o corredor, assim que viro para a esquerda a visão de Amus me faz congelar no lugar.

Ele está prendendo com seu corpo uma mulher, que claramente é Bellatrix, contra a parede. Eles estão se beijando e sua mão está no seio dela, e as mãos dela estão enroscadas em seus cabelos. Eu gostava tanto de enfiar meus dedos por entre seus lindos cabelos loiros, e agora ela é que está fazendo isso.

Quero sair correndo daqui, mas meu corpo não responde.

" _Não, de novo não!"_

Sinto como se alguém estivesse com a mão dentro de meu peito, apertando meu coração com toda a força, esmagando-o sem dó nem piedade. Meus olhos rapidamente se enchem de água e as lágrimas escorrem por meu rosto maquiado.

Amus coloca a mão em baixo da saia de Bellatrix e ela geme. Sinto que vou vomitar.

Dou alguns passos, cambaleando para trás, me viro e saio correndo dali, coloco a mão na boca para impedir que os soluços e o choro saiam.

Passo correndo, esbarrando em muitas pessoas na minha tentativa patética de ir embora. Desço as escadas com pressa e quase viro meu pé por causa desse salto maldito que eu coloquei para ficar bonita.

Finalmente chego até a porta e corro para fora do prédio.

Não há nada que eu possa fazer, tenho que aceitar que Amus não me ama e que ele não é a pessoa que achei que ele fosse.

Ele disse que me amava, que me queria de volta, que tinha cometido um erro. Ele parecia realmente estar arrependido, mas agora... Agora vejo que ele mentiu, e ele sempre vai mentir. Ele sempre vai ser o mulherengo que eu achei que ele tivesse deixado de ser.

Eu não fui capaz de ser boa o suficiente para que ele quisesse só a mim.

Ando pela causada, mal conseguindo enxergar direito por causa da abundância de lágrimas que brotam em meus olhos.

Envolvo-me com meus braços, tentando mandar embora o frio.

O que eu farei agora? Amus é um canalha, mas eu o amo. Como suportar o fato que ele não presta e que está nesse momento com aquela vadia?

Dói demais. Preciso fazer parar de doer, preciso encontrar alguém para me abraçar e me segurar em seus braços.

Mas quem? Ninguém sabe sobre a traição de Amus... Paro de repente. James. Ele sabe, ele sabe de tudo e ele se importa o suficiente comigo para me consolar.

E ele pode fazer muito mais do que isso, ele pode me fazer esquecer, nem que seja só por um tempo.

Sim, eu preciso de alguém que seja capaz de me fazer esquecer Amus, amenizar a dor em meu coração. E se tem alguém que pode fazer isso é ele, mesmo que ele me queira apenas por uma noite, mas pelo menos por essa noite eu terei braços fortes e um corpo quente para me consolarem.

Que se danem todas as preocupações que eu tinha com relação a dormir com ele. Que se dane tudo, só quero que a dor pare.

Tenho que chegar a James o mais rápido possível.

* * *

 **James**

Coloco minha carteira e as chaves do carro dentro do bolso da jaqueta. Uma hora atrás liguei para Zara e pedi que me encontrasse no _Eros._ Definitivamente preciso de um pouco de diversão hoje, alguma coisa para me distrair, e Zara é a sortuda escolhida para essa noite.

Espero que ela consiga me fazer relaxar, pelo menos um pouco, apesar de ser difícil. Meu corpo não quer Zara, ou qualquer outra mulher, ele quer _ela._

A minha frustração nas últimas noites tem me deixado de mau humor, nenhumas das mulheres que eu estive nos últimos dias conseguiram desviar minha mente da mulher que vem tirando meu sono, muito menos conseguiram saciar meu corpo. Estou morrendo de medo que ninguém consiga fazer isso, e se eu tiver que viver com esse desejo enlouquecedor para sempre?

E quando tiver alguma festa, ou um jantar na fazenda com a família Potter e a família Evans, e eu ver Lily, vou conseguir me controlar? E se eu vê-la ao lado daquele idiota, sabendo que ele tem algo que eu quero mas que nunca poderei ter, e que ainda por cima não merece?

Porra preciso me encontrar com Zara logo e encher a cara.

Uma batida na porta ecoa pelo apartamento silencioso. Franzo a testa, quem será? Não estou esperando ninguém, falei para Zara me encontrar lá e não aqui.

Curioso vou abrir a porta. Quando vejo quem está do lado de fora, parada em frente a minha porta, sou pego de surpresa.

Lily está parada me olhando intensamente, seus cabelos estão levemente enrolados e ela está com uma maquiagem forte, algo que alguém usaria para ir a uma festa. Sua roupa nada mais é que um vestido preto muito curto, com sapatos de salto matadores para completar.

Estou excitado e confuso. O que ela está fazendo aqui? Achei que tivesse dito que não queria mais contato comigo.

— Lily, o que você está... — Não tenho tempo de terminar minha pergunta, porque ela se lança para frente e se joga em meus braços, sua boca atacando a minha e me pegando completamente desprevenido.

Mesmo surpreso, laço sua cintura com meus braços e correspondo ao beijo.

— O que aconteceu? Achei que você não quisesse isso. — Digo sem fôlego devido ao seu ataque voraz.

— Mudei de ideia. — Ela diz decidida.

— Por quê? — Pergunto soltando um gemido quando ela começa a beijar meu pescoço.

— Isso realmente importa? — Ela coloca a mão em meu peito e me empurra para trás, entrando no apartamento. — Estou aqui agora, vou te dar aquela noite que você pediu, vou te dar tudo o que você quiser. — Ela diz me olhando maliciosamente, tem algo diferente nela.

Engulo em seco ao ouvir suas palavras, meu coração acelera e imediatamente o desejo incontrolável toma conta de mim, meu pau desperta em minhas calças.

Foda-se o motivo dela ter mudado de ideia. Foda-se tudo. O que é importa é que ela está aqui, e o meu tormento irá acabar.

Com um único passo quebro a distância que nos separava, envolvo sua cintura com meu braço e a puxo para mim, seu corpo pequeno batendo contra o meu, agarro seu pescoço e a empurro para trás. Fecho a porta com um chute e prenso seu corpo violentamente contra ela.

Ataco sua boca como se ali estivesse todo o ar que eu preciso para sobreviver. Passo minhas mãos por suas curvas delicadas e que me deixam louco.

Ela levanta a perna e envolve meu quadril, sinto a ponta do seu salto me cutucar. Meu sangue ferve. Empurro meu corpo mais para frente, quero sentir suas curvas contra as minhas.

Minha mão vai para a sua perna que está em volta da minha cintura, acaricio rudemente toda a extensão da sua coxa nua enquanto lambo seu pescoço. Ela geme, me fazendo ficar mais duro.

Esfrego minha ereção nela freneticamente, fazendo-a gemer mais.

Deus, eu morri e estou no paraíso?

Pego sua outra perna e a puxo para cima, fazendo com que ela também envolva minha cintura, impedindo que ela caia seguro em sua bunda.

Ela aperta firme suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

Deixo uma mão em sua bunda, sustentando-a, e a outra deslizo até sua bela coxa.

Caralho, essas pernas estão me deixando louco. Aperto sua coxa e deslizo minha mão por debaixo da saia do vestido, pegando em sua bunda nua.

Caralho! Porra! Foda!

A mulher está usando uma calcinha fio dental! Eu estou mesmo no paraíso... Ou inferno!

Deslizo a outra mão para debaixo da saia do vestido e seguro sua bunda nua com as duas mãos, aperto-a e dou lhe um tapa, pela sua reação no carro aquele dia acho que ela gostou disso. E por sua reação agora, tenho certeza.

Dou mais um tapa, dessa vez um pouquinho mais forte. Ela geme de novo. Dou mais um tapa, ela geme mais alto.

Eu estou tão duro, tão necessitado, se não estiver dentro dela nos próximos cinco minutos vou passar vergonha por explodir sem que ao menos ela me toque.

Então, segurando-a forte para que não caia, sigo em direção a meu quarto.

Vou dar-lhe motivos para não se arrepender de ter mudado de ideia. Vou dar-lhe motivos durante toda a noite.

* * *

Olá gente! Que fogo meu Deus, finalmente vai rolar e segundo James a noite toda, hehe.

Que tal esses dois Deby? E Nanda Soares é covardia mesmo dar soco por trás, mas esse Amus é um frouxo e não se preocupe Isinha Weasley Potter, o Amus vai ter o que merece. Ai meninas, finalmente a Lily viu de verdade quem é o Amus e foi parar direto nos braços gostosos do James (suspirando). Muito obrigada meninas pelas reviews e até o próximo capítulo que será dedicado em parte a essa noite maravilhosa. Beijos :*


	8. Capítulo 7

**Lily**

Agarro-me a James como se minha vida dependesse disso, me seguro firme em seu corpo enquanto ele nos leva até o quarto, sua boca devorando a minha no caminho.

Meu corpo arde de desejo, James tem algo, não sei o que ou como ele consegue, mas tem algo em seu toque que desperta algo em mim que eu nunca sequer havia imaginado. Algo selvagem.

A porta se abre e nós entramos, nossas bocas não desgrudam nem por um segundo, suas mãos apertando firmemente minha bunda.

James me coloca no chão e dá um passo para frente, me fazendo recuar. Assim que dou um passo para trás minha perna bate na cama.

É isso. Eu realmente vou transar com James Potter. Deus, nunca achei que isso aconteceria, isso nunca nem sequer passou por minha cabeça antes daquela noite em seu apartamento, mas surpreendentemente, eu quero muito isso.

Eu quero que ele me ajude a esquecer Amus, mas eu também quero isso porque eu o desejo muito.

Sem quebrar o beijo James se livra da sua jaqueta, arremessando-a para longe como se não pudesse suportar aquele pedaço de couro. Suas mãos vão para minhas costas, para os botões do meu vestido, ele começa a abri-los.

— Merda, quantos botões esse maldito vestido tem? — Ele diz com seus lábios roçando os meus e não posso evitar sorrir com a urgência em sua voz.

Seus dedos com muita dificuldade atingem o último botão, com minha ajuda o vestido tomara que caia desliza pelo meu corpo, parando em meus quadris. Interrompo o beijo para deslizar o vestido por minhas pernas, enquanto deixo o tecido preto cair até meus tornozelos. James tira sua camisa, expondo seu corpo sarado de dar água na boca.

— Caralho, você é gostosa demais. — Ele me puxa para perto de si novamente e ataca minha boca mais ferozmente do que antes, ele me espreme contra seu corpo duro, forte e quente e posso facilmente sentir a impressionante saliência na frente da sua calça.

" _Ele é enorme!"_

As mãos de James viajam por meu corpo freneticamente, como se ele quisesse aproveitar de cada curva, mas não soubesse por onde começar.

Suas mãos vão até meus ombros e subitamente ele afasta o rosto e me joga na cama com força, eu caio bem no meio do colchão, fazendo a cama balançar.

Essa urgência dele só me excita mais, minha respiração está difícil, falta oxigênio em meus pulmões e meu coração bate mais rápido que as asas de um beija-flor.

O meio das minhas pernas pulsa e eu encaro James com o que tenho certeza, deve ser o mesmo modo que ele me encara. Com luxuria densa e pura, na sua forma mais concentrada, brilhando nos olhos.

Ele leva as mãos até seu cinto e começa a desafivelá-lo.

— Agora vou te mostrar como um homem de verdade faz. — Ele diz e abre o zíper, abaixa a calça com a cueca junto, tudo num movimento rápido.

— Deus. — Não posso evitar de exclamar quando ele se levanta e posso vê-lo em toda a sua glória. Foi uma exclamação sussurrada, quase inaudível, mas ele deve ter ouvido, pois ele sorri largamente e vem para cima de mim. Num movimento rápido e quase violento, ele arranca minha calcinha fora e com suas mãos abre minhas pernas, ele solta um gemido alto e fecha os olhos.

— Porra. — Ele diz apenas. Isso é bom ou é mal? Será que ele gostou do que viu?

Seu corpo pesado se deita sobre o meu, sinto a ponta do seu membro roçando minha entrada.

— Diga que você está tomando a porra da pílula, pelo amor Deus.

— Estou. — Respondo sem fôlego.

— Obrigado, meu Deus. — Ele exclama e num único movimento, rápido e cru, ele me penetra por inteiro.

— Ohh! — Exclamo quando todo seu comprimento impressionante me invade de uma só vez, me alargando de uma forma dolorosamente deliciosa.

James está com cada braço em um lado da minha cabeça, se sustentando neles para não me esmagar com seu peso impressionante. Ele está com os olhos fechados e uma expressão de dor, ele também não se mexeu dentro de mim.

Será que tem algo errado comigo? Ele não gostou de mim?

— James, tudo... — Me interrompo quando ele abre os olhos.

Ele me olha tão intensamente que minha capacidade de falar me abandona. Seu olhar... Nunca ninguém me olhou assim antes.

— Porra, Lily! Você é o paraíso, baby. A porra do paraíso, só para mim a noite toda.

Sinto James se retirando de dentro de mim, só para logo em seguida me penetrar novamente, com força.

Ele sai e depois retorna, com mais força.

Ele sai e depois retorna, com mais força ainda.

A cada estocada um grunhido reverbera do seu peito e ele aumenta a velocidade com a qual investe contra mim.

A sensação ter o pênis dele me estimulando é quase enlouquecedora de tão deliciosa, gemidos escapam por entre meus lábios e não há nada que eu possa fazer para detê-los.

Estabeleço minhas mãos nas laterais de suas costas e conforme o prazer vai se tornando arrebatador, aperto-o com força, penetrando sua pele com minhas unhas.

James parece não se importar, ele geme sem pudor e aumenta mais o ritmo. Seu quadril com movimentos frenéticos fazem seu corpo se chocar contra o meu com violência, fazendo meu corpo balançar descontroladamente e os gemidos da cama se unirem aos meus e de James.

— Oh Deus, Lily... Porra, baby, porra...

Ele começa a gritar meu nome e pequenos tremores tomam conta do seu corpo. No momento que James solta um grunhido animalesco, sinto seu sêmen sendo jorrado dentro de mim.

James desaba em cima de mim, seu peito inflando e desinflando com dificuldade, tremores remanescentes ainda percorrendo seu corpo.

Bem, isso foi rápido. Droga, eu estava tão perto de atingir o clímax, mas não importa, foi delicioso do mesmo jeito. Nunca senti tanto prazer na minha vida.

— Isso foi incrível, James. — Digo a verdade.

De repente sinto o corpo de James tremendo, mas dessa vez os tremores são provocados por sua risada.

Porque ele está rindo? Vendo a confusão estampada em meu rosto, ele tenta se controlar.

— Você acha que já acabou? — Ele pergunta encarando meus olhos e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Franzo a testa e o olho sem saber o que dizer.

— Ah Lily, isso foi só o começo. Você nem gozou, como pode achar que eu tinha terminado?

— Porque mesmo sem o orgasmo, foi incrível. — Respondo.

— Assim você me ofende, baby. Acha mesmo que eu sou homem de deixar alguma mulher insatisfeita?

A menção das outras mulheres com quem ele já esteve não é exatamente o que eu quero ouvir enquanto ele ainda está dentro de mim.

— Eu não quis dizer... — Começo a dizer, mas ele me interrompe, leva seu dedão a minha boca e brinca com meus lábios.

— Menos conversa e mais ação, baby. — James se levanta, mas não se afasta, sinto que seu membro continua duro feito pedra, o que me impressiona.

— Quero você completamente nua, vamos tirar isso daqui. — Ele diz enfiando suas mãos entre minhas costas e o colchão para chegar ao fecho do meu sutiã. Arqueio um pouco as costas para facilitar seu trabalho.

Rapidamente James o abre e atira o tecido de renda para longe de nós. Suas mãos se fecham imediatamente em meus seios e os apertam.

Sentir o atrito da sua mão contra a pele nua dos meus seios me faz gemer. James os aperta e brinca com meus mamilos, rolando-os entre os dedos fazendo-os ficarem duros.

— Você gosta disso? — Ele pergunta com um sorriso safado.

— Sim. — Digo em meio aos meus gemidos.

— E será que você vai gostar _disso?_ — Ele se abaixa e sua boca se fecha em meu seio, me fazendo gemer mais alto.

Ele abocanha o máximo que consegue do meu seio e chupa com força. Sua língua brinca com meu mamilo e depois seus dentes, dando leves mordidinhas.

Sinto o liquido do meu desejo escorrer de mim, James sente também, pois ele levanta o olhar e sorri largamente, ele larga meu mamilo apenas para dizer:

— Acho que isso é um sim. — Ele volta a me lamber, chupar e mordiscar. Logo passa para o outro seio e repete o processo de lambidas, mordidinhas e chupões.

— Acho que eu estou te devendo um orgasmo, não é? — Ele levanta o corpo e com as mãos abre o máximo minhas pernas, se inclina um pouco para frente e segura meu quadril.

Então lentamente começa a se retirar de dentro de mim, antes de se retirar por completo, ele me penetra novamente.

Me penetra mais algumas vezes lentamente.

— Porra, eu estou vendo o meu gozo escorrer dessa linda bocetinha, e isso é sexy pra caralho.

James aumenta o ritmo das estocadas gradativamente, até que nossos corpos estão se chocando com violência novamente.

A sinfonia de gemidos recomeça, agarro-me aos lençóis com força enquanto sinto que aquele meu orgasmo esquecido desperta e vem com força total.

Quando repentinamente James sai de dentro de mim, me deixando com uma sensação de vazio e frustração pelo orgasmo não atingido, eu solto grunhidos de protesto.

Com suas mãos fortes James rapidamente me vira, me fazendo deitar de bruços.

— Quero ver essa bela bunda sua balançando enquanto eu meto forte dentro de você. — Suas palavras me fazem gemer. Nunca gostei quando Amus falava sujo na cama, algo nele falando aquelas coisas soava errado. Mas com James, soa mais que certo, e suas palavras me excitam em um nível incompreensível.

— Por favor. — Sem fôlego imploro por ele, não aguento mais essa tortura, preciso dele novamente dentro de mim.

Atendendo ao meu apelo, James me invade por trás. Ele deixa minhas pernas juntas e no meio das dele, se inclina levemente sobre minhas costas e mete com força.

Agarro os lençóis e fecho os olhos com força, posso senti-lo tão fundo dentro de mim. Empino um pouco a bunda e James solta uma série de xingamentos, seu ritmo aumenta, exigindo mais de mim e da pobre cama, que balança e geme como se ela fosse a amante.

Olho sobre meu ombro a tempo de ver a mão de James, que está acima da sua cabeça, descendo em direção a minha bunda com rapidez.

O estalo que o choque entre a palma da sua mão e a minha bunda faz é alto, mas não tão alto quanto meu gemido.

Nunca achei que levar um tapa me faria gemer assim, desde aquele dia no carro quando ele me bateu pela primeira vez, fiquei pensando sobre isso.

Apanhar deveria ser associado a algo ruim, a dor, a punição. Não deveria ter espaço na cama entre dois amantes para algo assim, mas mesmo assim, quando sinto a mão de James se chocando com força contra minha pele, força o suficiente para arder e não de fato doer, a única coisa que eu sinto é o meu prazer sendo elevado a milésima potência.

Meu corpo todo ardendo e em chamas, exatamente como o local em que ele bateu.

— Mais. — Me pego dizendo sem nem ao menos me dar conta do que estou pedindo.

Meu Deus, estou mesmo pedindo que ele me bata?

Sua mão desce contra mim novamente, exatamente com a força exata, nem muito nem pouco. Sinto o ardor e a pele do local ficando febril, e eu gemo.

— Mais? — Ele pergunta com a respiração difícil, seu membro entrando e saindo de mim sem cerimônia, me invadindo e me alargando com avidez.

— Mais. — Digo choramingando e ele faz o que peço, desfere mais um tapa contra minha pele já sensível, ao sentir o contato eu grito e gemo.

James começa a estapear minha bunda enquanto eu grito repetidamente "mais... mais... mais..."

Começo a gritar sem medo de que os vizinhos dele me ouçam, ficar quieta enquanto esse prazer arrebatador domina meu corpo é impossível.

— Oh meu Deus... James... Mais... Mais... — Grito em meio aos gemidos, me contorço de prazer e agarro os lençóis. — James... Oh meu Deus...

— Isso mesmo, grite o meu nome Lily, grite.

Sinto meu orgasmo crescendo dentro de mim, crescendo cada vez mais e até que chega no limite e... Explode.

— JAMES! — Meu grito ecoa pelo quarto juntos com os gemidos dele.

Esqueça o que eu disse antes. _Agora_ eu posso dizer que nunca senti tanto prazer na minha vida.

* * *

Já passam das duas da manhã. James sai de cima de mim e desmorona ao meu lado, o colchão balança com o seu peso.

Sinto-me exaurida, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Mas isso que acabou de acontecer aqui não deixa de ser isso, uma maratona. Só que uma maratona de sexo.

James não estava brincando quando disse que ele me queria a noite toda.

Nós transamos duas vezes na sua cama, depois fomos para o banheiro onde transamos uma vez na pia e outra debaixo do chuveiro, depois voltamos para o seu quarto e transamos no pequeno sofá de dois lugares encostado em sua parede, e por fim, voltamos para sua cama e transamos nela mais uma vez.

Essa última vez acabou de acabar e sinto que não serei capaz de andar amanhã. Todas às vezes James me deu orgasmos indescritíveis, um melhor do que o outro.

Agora, depois de horas transando, estamos ambos exauridos. James conseguiu o que queria, conseguiu matar esse desejo incontrolável que ele tinha por mim, e eu... Bom, eu não consegui o que queria, pelo menos não tudo. Meu desejo por James foi saciado assim como o dele por mim, mas eu me peguei várias vezes pensando em Amus. Mesmo que essas vezes que eu pensei nele tenham sido para comparar como eu me sentia durante o sexo com ele e com James, e James ganhou em todos os quesitos possíveis, mesmo assim... Eu pensei nele.

Mesmo eu aproveitando o momento, mesmo está tendo sido sem duvida a melhor noite - sexualmente falando - da minha vida, a sombra de Amus estava lá, presente o tempo todo.

Fecho os olhos e esfrego o rosto com as mãos.

— Meu Deus, Lily. Você foi incrível, sabia? Deus do céu, isso foi maravilhoso, não tenho nem palavras.

O que eu devo fazer, se nem uma noite de sexo quente com James conseguiu me fazer esquecer de Amus?

O que eu sei é que não posso perdoá-lo. Não mais. Já chega, ver ele daquele jeito com aquela vadia foi a gota d'água.

Amus é um canalha. Ele sempre foi e sempre vai ser. Assim como todos os canalhas do mundo, não tem como mudá-los, é quem eles são.

Todd, Amus e até mesmo James... Ser assim faz parte deles, do que eles são. Nem eu e nem ninguém vai conseguir mudar isso. Aquelas histórias de caras como eles que se apaixonam e mudam por causa de uma mulher, só acontecem em livro e filmes. Tenho que encarar a realidade, se eu quiser fica com Amus, terei que dividi-lo, e nem o meu amor por ele vale a pena descer tão baixo.

Por mais que eu vá sofrer, já tomei a minha decisão, está tudo acabado entre Amus e eu. Acabado para sempre.

— Lily? Ei, está me ouvindo? — A voz de James me puxa de volta dos meus pensamentos, abro os olhos e viro o rosto para olhá-lo deitado ao meu lado.

— O que foi?

— Eu disse que você é incrível e que eu não tenho palavras para descrever o quanto eu gostei de estar com você.

— Ah sim, eu também gostei de estar com você.

Ele me olha com a testa franzida, parece incomodado.

— Você gostou mesmo? Porque não está com cara de quem gostou.

— Eu adorei, James, não se preocupe. Foi a melhor transa que eu já tive, você é sensacional. Nunca havia tido tantos orgasmos e todos eles foram de tremer o chão. — Ele sorri orgulhoso e me olha satisfeito.

Meu corpo está tão exausto e minha carne tão sensível, espero que James não esteja planejando mais uma "rodada." Sendo assim, não há mais nada a se fazer aqui.

Levanto-me e vou até minha calcinha jogada em um canto longe, sinto os olhos de James por todo meu corpo acompanhando meus movimentos.

Visto a calcinha e depois o sutiã, quando pego meu vestido e começo a vesti-lo, James pergunta:

— O que está fazendo?

— Me vestindo. — Respondo.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu não posso ir embora só de calcinha e sutiã. — Com dificuldade começo a fechar os botões do vestido.

— Você não tem que ir embora. — Ele diz se apoiando nos braços e elevando o corpo um pouco.

— Achei que você nunca deixasse uma mulher dormir aqui depois de uma transa. — Digo conseguindo abotoar o último botão.

James se levanta parecendo zangado, pega sua cueca boxer e veste.

— Lily, eu te falei que você não é como as outras. É claro que você pode dormir aqui, não precisa ir embora. — Ele diz parado no meio do quarto com as mãos na cintura, me observa enquanto procuro meus sapatos.

— Você viu meus sapatos? — Pergunto procurando perto da cama.

— Você tirou quando fomos para o banho. Você ouviu o que eu disse? Você não precisa ir.

Vou até o banheiro e bingo, meus sapatos estão jogados no chão. Pego o par e me apoio na porta para calçá-los.

— Obrigada, mas eu prefiro ir. — Tenho que ir para casa me encolher em minha cama e começar a tentar aceitar o fato de que eu nunca mais vou ter Amus. Isso se algum dia eu de fato cheguei a tê-lo.

— Tem certeza que você não quer ficar? — Ele me olha parecendo um pouco magoado.

— Tenho, mas obrigada pela oferta.

— Tudo bem, vou me vestir.

— Não precisa se incomodar. Eu pego um taxi.

— Claro que não, Lily. Eu te levo.

— Sério, está tudo bem. Não tem problema nenhum em eu pegar um taxi... Bem, eu adorei nossa noite juntos, foi muito boa. Não precisa me acompanhar até a porta, a gente se vê depois, James. — Digo e me viro, deixando para trás um James com uma cara confusa.

Sigo em direção à porta e saio. Sigo pelo corredor, meus saltos estalando no chão e minhas pernas ainda um pouco instáveis devido às investidas fortes de James.

* * *

 **James**

Mas que porra acabou de acontecer aqui?

Lily saiu correndo para longe de mim logo depois que transamos, é isso mesmo?

Nunca nenhuma mulher fugiu de mim antes, sou eu quem fujo delas depois do sexo, não o contrário.

Sento na cama ainda tentando entender o que acabou de acontecer aqui.

Fiz algo errado? Ela não gostou?

Não, não, impossível. Elas sempre gostam, sempre terminam satisfeitas. Isso é algo que eu garanto, mesmo que eu não tenha intenção de transar mais de uma vez com a mesma mulher, e muitas vezes eu nem vá vê-la outra vez, eu _sempre_ garanto que elas sintam o máximo de prazer. Eu sou bom nisso e com certeza nunca deixei a desejar, nenhuma das minhas parceiras teve motivos para reclamar, _nunca._ Então deve ter sido outra coisa que fez Lily sair correndo do meu apartamento.

Mas o que?

* * *

 **Lily**

Coloco tudo dentro de uma caixa.

Cartões, cartas, a almofada de coração, o ursinho de pelúcia falante, cds, dois livros, a caixinha com o colar que ele me deu e nossa aliança de compromisso.

Pego a caixa e desço as escadas, vou andando com ela em meus braços até o dormitório masculino.

Espero que Amus esteja lá, assim posso falar tudo de uma vez e deixar as coisas bem claras.

Subo as escadas do seu dormitório e paro em frente a sua porta. Equilibrando a caixa em um só braço, bato três vezes na porta.

Escuto passos do outro lado, a chave girando na fechadura e alguém mexendo no trinco. A porta se abre e Amus, com uma camisa de futebol e calça jeans, me recebe.

Ele abre um sorriso largo quando vê que é eu, mas seu sorriso some quando ele olha com confusão para a caixa que eu carrego.

— Bom dia, Diggory. — Luto para soar o mais indiferente possível.

— Diggory? Desde quando você voltou a me chamar assim?

— Desde agora. Espero não estar te interrompendo. — Digo dando uma olhada para dentro do seu apartamento, o som de um jogo de futebol vem da direção da sala.

— Ann, não, não está. — Ele parece confuso com meu modo de tratá-lo.

— Que bom, de qualquer forma, eu vou ser rápida. Só vim lhe trazer isso. — Digo e empurro em sua direção a caixa de papelão.

— Que porra é isso? — Ele pergunta olhando o conteúdo com estranheza. Tento não demonstrar a magoa por saber que ele não se lembra que foi ele quem me deu tudo isso.

— Isso são todos os presentes que você me deu desde que começamos a namorar, bem, com exceção das caixas de bombom, que obviamente eu comi. Nossa aliança de compromisso está aí dentro também.

Ele solta um suspiro e volta seu olhar para mim.

— Lily, achei que você tinha desistido dessa ideia maluca de terminar comigo.

— Eu tinha, eu vim na festa que teve ontem, vim para te dizer que estava disposta a te dar uma segunda chance. Mas então te vi se pegando com a vadia da Bellatrix no corredor do apartamento do Drake.

Ele abre a boca para dizer algo, mas o interrompo antes que ele possa.

— Não. Não negue, não tente se explicar... Eu vi muito bem o que você estava fazendo com ela.

— Lily... — Ele chama meu nome me olhando com cara de filhotinho.

— Acabou, Diggory. E agora eu r _ealmente_ quero dizer que acabou tudo entre nós. Nosso namoro, nossa amizade, _tudo._ Achei que o melhor era te trazer tudo isso, já que você quem me deu, você decide o que fazer com isso, se quiser pode jogar fora ou colocar fogo. E não se preocupe, não precisa devolver os presentes que eu te dei. Até nunca mais. — Digo e me viro, ando rapidamente. Preciso sair daqui.

Quando estou quase virando o corredor e ficando fora da vista de Amus, ele começa a falar.

— Tudo bem, ontem eu fiquei com a Bellatrix, confesso, ok? — Suas palavras me fazem parar. - Mas eu só fiquei com ela por que você estava andando por aí exibindo aquele cara mais velho, você estava me rejeitando e eu sou homem, Lily... Eu só estava me aliviando até poder ter você de volta, não significou nada, nunca significou. Por favor, Lily, eu te amo.

Suas palavras aquecem meu coração, sinto minha determinação fraquejar, mas somente por um breve instante. Lembro-me do que ele fez, de quem ele é e nunca vai deixar de ser.

— Adeus, Diggory. — Digo com a voz fria, sem nem ao menos me virar e olhá-lo nos olhos, então recomeço a andar, caminhando cada vez para mais longe dele enquanto Amus grita meu nome.

* * *

 _Alguns dias depois..._

Ando por entre as prateleiras repletas de livros procurando por especificamente um. Aquele que eu espero que me faça entender melhor a matéria do Sr. Patterson.

Assim que o localizo pego-o e retorno para meu lugar. Abro no capítulo que me interessa e tento fazer aquele amontoado de letras fazerem algum sentido para mim.

Leio e releio o capítulo, depois pego minhas anotações da aula e comparo ambos. Depois de muito analisar chego a uma conclusão. Das duas uma; Ou o autor desse livro viajou bonito na hora de escrevê-lo, ou meu professor não sabe de nada.

Fecho o livro frustrada e massageio minhas têmporas, acho que estudei tanto que meu cérebro virou geleia.

Em meio ao silêncio da biblioteca, a voz de JJ Lawhorn começa a cantar, constrangidamente percebo que sua voz vem direto de dentro da minha bolsa.

Alguns outros estudantes que também estão passando sua tarde estudando me olham com caras zangadas e a Sra. Pince, a bibliotecária, me olha feio e faz "Shhh" para mim.

Olho para ela com um olhar de desculpas e apressadamente abro minha bolsa e agarro meu celular.

 **JAMES POTTER chamando...**

— Alô? — Atendo sussurrando.

— Alô, oi Lily sou eu, James.

— Eu sei, seu nome apareceu na tela.

— Ah é, verdade. Então, como está?

— Estou muito bem.

— Que bom, eu estou bem também, caso queira saber.

— Claro, desculpe.

— Shhh. — Sra. Pince faz ruidosamente.

— O que você quer James? Estou um pouco ocupada agora. — Digo tentando falar mais baixo ainda.

— Sinto muito, não queria atrapalhá-la. Estou ligando porque gostaria que você jantasse comigo hoje.

— Jantar? Com você? — Pergunto confusa, realmente não espera por esse convite.

— Sim, hoje à noite.

— Por quê? Você nunca me convidou para jantar antes.

— Eu sei... Então, você está livre hoje a noite?

— Ann... Sim, estou.

— Ótimo. Que tal umas 8 horas, no meu apartamento?

— Eu não disse que iria. — Digo mais rispidamente do que eu pretendia e se faz silêncio no outro lado da linha.

— Por favor, Ruivinha. — Ele pede com a voz mansa.

— Tudo bem, eu vou.

— Ótimo, estarei te esperando. Oito horas no meu apartamento, não se esqueça.

— Certo, até lá então.

— Até as oito, tchau.

Encerro a ligação e guardo meu celular. Por que será que James me convidou para jantar? Que coisa estranha.

Um movimento ao meu lado chama minha atenção, quando me viro dou de cara com a barriga da Sra. Pince.

Olho para cima, ela está com os braços cruzados e me lança um olhar repreensor.

— Desculpe. — Digo e lhe dou meu melhor sorriso de desculpas.

* * *

Respiro fundo antes de bater a porta, estou quinze minutos atrasada.

Bato três vezes na porta e dois segundos depois James a abre, tão rápido que me faz pensar se ele estava ao lado dela esperando.

— Oi. — James diz percorrendo meu corpo com seus olhos, se demorando mais nas minhas pernas vestidas com meu jeans preto.

— Oi, desculpa o atraso, foi o trânsito.

— Sem problemas, o jantar acabou de ser servido, entre. — Ele diz com um sorriso largo no rosto.

Ele abre espaço e eu entro em seu apartamento. A última vez que eu estive aqui, ele abriu essa porta e eu pulei em seu colo e ataquei sua boca, depois ele me levou até seu quarto e fez o melhor sexo da minha vida.

Só de lembrar disso sinto meu corpo se aquecer.

Entro no apartamento e um cheiro delicioso de comida me recebe, assim como uma musica baixa de fundo.

— Que bom que você veio, obrigado por aceitar meu convite.

— Claro, sem problemas. Obrigado você por me convidar.

— A comida está na mesa nos esperando, podemos? — Ele pergunta fazendo gesto para que eu vá à frente.

Sigo em direção à sala de jantar, quando entro vejo a mesa posta para dois. Alguns utensílios de porcelana fazem companhia para os pratos, os talheres e as taças. Um cheiro muito bom sai deles.

— Por favor. — James diz puxando a cadeira para mim.

— Obrigada. — Digo sentando-me.

— Está faltando o vinho, volto em um minuto.

— Tudo bem.

Ele some pela porta, indo em direção à cozinha e logo retorna segurando uma garrafa na mão.

Ele a abre e serve as duas taças até a metade, deixa a garrafa na mesa e se senta em seu lugar, na cabeceira da mesa.

— Gostaria que eu lhe servisse?

— Por favor.

Ele pega meu prato e me serve, o cheiro delicioso e a aparência suculenta da comida abrem meu apetite. Depois ele serve a ele mesmo e volta a se sentar.

Ele sorri para mim e eu sorrio para ele, sem graça.

— Espero que você goste.

Pego os talheres, coloco uma pequena quantidade neles e levo até a boca. O gosto é tão delicioso quanto o cheiro e a aparência.

— Está delicioso. — Digo limpando a boca no guardanapo.

— Que bom, pedi para a Sra. Bennet caprichar. — Ele diz e toma um gole de vinho.

— Quem?

— Sra. Bennet, minha empregada.

— Ah sim.

Continuamos comendo em silêncio, mas não aquele silêncio confortável, e sim o muito desconfortável. Às vezes ele me olha e sorri sem graça e eu retribuo o gesto igualmente sem graça.

James se mexe frequentemente na cadeira e parece inquieto, como se quisesse dizer algo.

O que eu mais temia aconteceu, depois que transamos a relação entre nós dois ficou estranha, isso é obvio pelo silêncio constrangedor e a tensão pairando no ar.

— Como vão as aulas? — Ele pergunta de repente.

— Vão bem. — Digo e ele assente. Droga, devo me esforçar mais para termos uma conversa, ele está se esforçando.

— Estou feliz que logo estarei formada, a experiência de fazer uma faculdade é maravilhosa, mas sinceramente não vejo a hora disso tudo terminar. — Digo e ele ri.

— Eu pensava da mesma forma, acho que todos os universitários pensam assim. Não são todos que aguentam a pressão, se formar é algo grande. Fico feliz que você esteja no seu caminho para conseguir mais essa conquista na sua vida.

— Obrigada. Mas e você, como está o trabalho?

— Está muito bem, obrigado. Desde que fui promovido minhas responsabilidades triplicaram e o meu tempo para fazê-las parece que diminuiu, mas estou feliz. Gosto muito do que eu faço.

— A chave para o sucesso. — Digo.

— Com certeza.

Terminamos nosso jantar conseguindo amenizar o clima, depois que conseguimos engatar uma conversa, o silêncio constrangedor não voltou a nos incomodar mais.

— Gostaria de sobremesa? A Sra. Bennet preparou uma Mousse de chocolate deliciosa.

— Adoraria.

— Ótimo, eu vou buscar, por que não me espera sentada mais confortavelmente no sofá?

— Claro. — Pego minha taça de vinho e sigo para a sala. Sento-me do sofá e deposito a taça na mesinha de centro.

Alguns instantes depois, James volta trazendo minha sobremesa e sua taça de vinho reabastecida.

— Não vai comer? — Pergunto ao ver que ele trouxe sobremesa apenas para mim.

— Não, mas por favor, fique a vontade.

Pego a colher e levo até a boca, sinto o gosto de chocolate e deixo a mousse derreter em minha língua.

— Deliciosa mesmo, transmita meus parabéns a Sra. Bennet pelo jantar maravilhoso e por essa sobremesa divina.

— Farei isso. — Ele diz com a voz rouca e baixa.

Levo mais uma porção de sobremesa a boca, James observa todos os meus movimentos.

Seguro entre meus dedos o morango grande, suculento e lambuzado de chocolate que enfeita a mousse e levo até a boca, mordo e solto um gemido de apreciação.

— Tudo bem, já chega. — James diz impaciente.

Ele deposita sua taça na mesa, perto da minha, e rapidamente tira das minhas mãos a sobremesa, também a depositando na mesa.

— Olha Lily, eu te chamei aqui hoje porque eu preciso falar com você. — Seu tom de voz é urgente.

— Então diga.

— A última vez que nos vimos... — Sua voz falha e seu olhar se torna selvagem, sei que assim como eu ele está lembrando da nossa noite juntos. — Bem, aquela noite foi muito intensa para mim, foi incrível, não consigo encontrar palavras que possam te dizer o quanto aquela noite mexeu comigo.

Ele faz uma pausa, esperando que eu diga algo, quando permaneço em silêncio, ele continua.

— Eu nunca senti aquilo antes, aquele desejo, aquela fome de você, aquela vontade incontrolável e enlouquecedora de te possuir... Eu nunca perdi o controle desse jeito com nenhuma mulher. Eu nunca senti que desejava tanto alguém que faria qualquer coisa para tê-la.

Ele para de falar novamente e vem se sentar mais perto de mim, com esse movimento sinto meu coração saltar e meu corpo se arrepiar, só de tê-lo mais perto.

— Lembra que eu havia te pedido apenas uma noite? Apenas uma noite para saciar meu desejo por você.

— Lembro, e foi isso que eu te dei naquela noite que vim aqui.

— Sim, você me deu o que eu pedi, mas o problema Lily... É que eu quero _mais._ — Ele diz me olhando intensamente, seus lindos olhos castanho esverdeados parecem aquecer meu corpo, e essa palavra, "mais", me faz tremer levemente, só de pensar em ter outra noite daquelas com James.

— Como assim mais? — Pergunto para saber o que esse "mais" implica.

— Meu desejo por você não cessou com aquela noite, ele só aumentou. Depois que você foi embora e durante esses dias que ficamos sem nos falar, eu pensei sobre o assunto. Pensei no que eu estava sentindo e nas consequências disso, por isso que eu não te liguei ou fui falar com você durante dias, porque eu estava tomando uma decisão.

— E o que você decidiu? — Pergunto começando a ficar ofegante.

— Que eu quero você, não só por uma noite, duas ou três. Eu quero você na minha cama, todos os dias.

Suas palavras surtem efeito diretamente no meio das minhas pernas, sinto um calor infernal.

— Não acho que eu entendo, James nós...

— Me escute, apenas me escute. — Ele se aproxima mais.

— Lily, eu percebi que meu desejo por você é forte demais para ser saciado com uma misera noite ou duas. Eu preciso de mais, muito mais. Por isso, eu gostaria de te fazer uma proposta.

— Que proposta? — Pergunto curiosa.

— Que a gente continue sendo amigos, mas amigos com um pouco mais de _intimidade._

— Você quer dizer amigos com benefícios?

— Isso, exatamente isso que eu quero. Eu sei que você ama o Amus e disse que iria voltar para ele, mas depois daquela noite... Algo te fez mudar de ideia e vir até mim, posso presumir que aquela noite que tivemos significa que você e o Amus ainda não voltaram?

Ouvir sobre Amus ainda é doloroso demais, então não respondo, só concordo.

— E vocês ainda estão separados, certo?

Concordo com um balançar de cabeça novamente.

— E você ainda quer voltar com ele?

— Não. A minha história com Amus acabou definitivamente. Eu ainda o amo, mas está tudo acabado entre nós.

— Ele te fez algo ou...

— Por favor, não pergunte, não quero falar sobre isso.

— Tudo bem, não vou perguntar nada sobre esse assunto. Mas posso te perguntar qual é a sua resposta para minha proposta?

— Sinceramente não tenho uma. Não sei o que pensar sobre isso.

— Você me deseja? Sente tesão por mim? Quer que aquela noite se repita muitas e muitas vezes? — Ele coloca a mão em meu joelho e me pergunta.

— Sim. — Respondo quase num sussurro.

— Então, aí está sua resposta. Por favor, Lily, diga que sim.

— Eu... Eu não sei...

— Sua indecisão é por causa do que você sente por Amus?

— Não. — Respondo em um tom zangado. Por que ficar falando o nome dele?

— Então por quê? Se eu te desejo e você me deseja...

— Não sei, James. Como seria essa relação de amigos com benefícios?

— Não tem muito mistério, nós continuaríamos amigos, porém faríamos sexo. Mas tenho que deixar claro duas coisas. Primeira coisa é que ninguém, _ninguém_ pode ficar sabendo. Você sabe muito bem qual seria a reação das nossas famílias se descobrissem, não é? Sem falar que Sirius me mataria por tocar na irmãzinha dele.

— E a segunda? — Pergunto.

— A segunda é que não pode haver, em hipótese alguma, envolvimento amoroso. Nós não seremos um casal, não pode existir entre nós mais do que amizade e respeito. O que eu quero dizer é que... Você não pode se apaixonar por mim, Lily.

Olho-o chocada. Quanta pretensão, como se eu fosse me apaixonar por ele. Já gastei minha cota de homens galinhas pelo resto da vida, aprendi minha lição, homens como Amus e James, nunca mais.

— Isso não é problema.

— Ótimo. Isso quer dizer que você aceita minha proposta? — Ele me olha com esperança.

Aceito ou não aceito?

Talvez se eu me envolver constantemente com um homem como James, esquecer Amus seja mais rápido.

Além do mais, o jeito que James fala sobre o seu desejo por mim, infla meu ego. Minha autoestima está em queda depois da traição dos meus dois últimos namorados, talvez dormir com um homem sexy como James me ajude a me sentir mais confiante, e quem sabe ter mais experiência para garantir que meu próximo namorado não tenha que procurar outra mulher para satisfazê-lo.

Olho nos fundos dos olhos de James e enxergo o tamanho da vontade dele de que eu aceite sua proposta.

Pensando bem, não tenho nada a perder e muito a ganhar. Claro, se ninguém descobrir, porque se isso chegar aos ouvidos do meu irmão ou do meu pai, James é um homem morto e eu me tornarei uma prisioneira eterna.

— Tudo bem, eu aceito. Ninguém fica sabendo e nenhum de nos dois se envolve emocionalmente, combinado?

— Combinadíssimo, agora venha aqui.

James me agarra e me puxa para seu colo, sua boca vem na minha furiosamente. Ele me beija desesperadamente e com suas mãos fortes aperta meu corpo.

— Quarto. — Ele se afasta apenas o suficiente para proferir essa pequena palavra e volta a atacar minha boca.

Levantamo-nos desajeitadamente, com ele ainda me segurando nos braços e sua boca ainda devorando a minha.

Aos tropeços e gemidos seguimos para seu quarto. De repente James para e se afasta, caminha até o sofá e eu encaro suas costas confusa.

— O que foi? — Pergunto.

Ele se vira para mim e vem caminhando em minha direção com a mousse nas mãos e um sorriso largo e safado nos lábios.

— Esquecemos a sobremesa.

* * *

Olá gente! Perdão pela demora para postar, mas como disse em Orquídea Azul machuquei minhão na terça jogando vôlei com minhas amigas, por isso demorei tanto para postar. Mas está aí a noite deles, espero que tenham gostado ;) E o que acham desse acordo deles? Está certo? Será que ambos conseguirão cumprir o acordo de não haver envolvimento amoroso? Algo me diz que não, hehehe.

Meninas não vou responder cada review separadamente por que estou com um pouco de dificuldade de movimentar a mão, mas quero agradecer de coração a Nanda Soares, Deby, Bruna Black, cath.z, Lily and James always pelos comentários, muito obrigada. Beijos :*


	9. Capítulo 8

**James**

 _Oito anos atrás..._

Decido deixar a porta aberta, assim não terei que ficar indo abri-la para alguém a cada cinco minutos.

Não sei de onde está brotando tanta gente, pelo que eu me lembre, eu havia convidado metade das pessoas que estão aqui. Provavelmente a outra metade seja formada por acompanhantes e penetras.

Vejo mais duas amigas gostosas entrando pela porta e dou de ombros. Para mim não importa, quanto mais pessoas melhor, afinal essa é uma festa, mas não qualquer uma, é a porra da minha festa de aniversário.

Isso aí, 21 anos, baby!

Retorno da cozinha com uma cerveja e me apoio na parede enquanto tomo um gole da bebida gelada. Observo todos com um sorriso no rosto, eles estão dançando, conversando, se pegando... Isso sim é que é uma festa.

O pessoal vai falar a semana inteira.

Meu sorriso some de meu rosto quando um Sirius com uma expressão confusa entra em nosso apartamento, ele olha todas as pessoas com uma cara estranha e assim que me avista, sua expressão muda para uma carranca.

— Você. — Ele diz parecendo bravo enquanto se aproxima.

— Hey, cara. Quer uma cerveja? — Digo despreocupadamente.

— James, o que está acontecendo aqui?

— O que parece, uma festa.

— Não me diga, gênio. Eu quero saber o que todas essas pessoas estão fazendo aqui, você tinha dito que iria convidar poucas pessoas. — Ele cruza os braços e faz cara feia, como se ele fosse o pai e eu a criança que o desobedeceu e agora deve se explicar.

— Eu convidei, mas não tenho culpa que essas pessoas convidaram outras pessoas e essas outra pessoas mais pessoas.

— James, deve ter umas 30 pessoas aqui. — Ele diz parecendo indignado enquanto observa o ambiente. - E a maioria é mulher. Você não presta mesmo, não é?

— Ah qual é, cara. Por que em vez de você ficar aí com essa cara feia e reclamando de tudo, você não pega uma cerveja e aproveita a minha festa de aniversário?

— De jeito nenhum, sei muito bem como essa festa vai ficar depois de mais umas cervejas, eu vou é para o meu quarto.

— Como queira, mas não sabe o que está perdendo. Não esquece que depois você vai ter que me compensar por perder a festa do seu melhor amigo. — Digo com um sorriso brincalhão enquanto ele se afasta.

— Ah, claro. Pode deixar que eu vou fazer isso mesmo. — Ele diz debochadamente e some no corredor que leva aos quartos e banheiro.

Já faz quase duas horas que a festa começou e ela está com tudo. Já avistei cinco possíveis candidatas a se divertir comigo em meu quarto depois. Talvez eu leve as cinco, já que está difícil de decidir. Sim, as cinco gostosas e eu daria uma bela _after party._

Quando estou bebendo mais um gole da minha cerveja, sinto mãos frias tocando meu braço. Viro-me e me deparo com um sorriso malicioso enfeitando uns lábios carnudos que eu conheço muito bem.

— Eva.

— James. — Ela me cumprimenta chegando mais perto.

— Não sabia que você estava na minha festa.

— Cheguei agora a pouco. Sabe, fiquei magoada por você não ter me convidado. Mas acho que eu entendo, essa relação de ex namorados é complicada mesmo.

— Eva, pela última vez, nós nunca fomos namorados. Eu não faço isso e você sempre soube muito bem disso.

Eva Riddle é uma das mulheres mais gostosas que eu já tive o prazer de provar. Não, na verdade, ela _é_ a mulher mais gostosa.

Cabelos negros e sedosos, olhos azuis tão claros que até dói olha-los, rosto fino, nariz empinadinho e lábios carnudos. E é claro, um corpo sensacional, de deixar qualquer um louco.

Conheci Eva há uns nove meses, tivemos uma noite louca de explodir o cérebro. Ela parecia um animal voraz, não sabia se era eu quem a estava comendo ou o contrário. Depois disso nos encontramos mais algumas vezes – ela com certeza não era mulher de uma vez só – ela sempre vinha até mim com um apetite insaciável. Quando me dei conta, já estávamos nesse lance a mais de quatro meses. Eu nunca havia transado tantas vezes com uma única mulher antes, mas Eva era mais velha e uma loucura na cama, então eu decidi que tudo bem manter relações sexuais com ela frequentemente.

Obviamente ela sempre soube que não podia esperar mais de mim do que orgasmos de enlouquecer a mente, ela tinha concordado com meus termos.

Só que o tempo foi passando e sem me dar conta, a nossa relação foi se tornando cada vez mais exclusiva, chegou a um ponto que eu não estava vendo mais ninguém a não ser Eva. No começo eu não me importei muito com isso, afinal ela satisfazia meus desejos e não me cobrava em nada.

Mas tudo que é bom chega a um fim, e o nosso acordo de prazer mútuo não foi diferente. Eva começou a ficar grudenta e muito ciumenta, e quando ela começou a agir como se fosse minha namorada um alerta vermelho soou em alto e bom som na minha cabeça. Eu tinha que dar o fora.

Por mais que eu fosse sentir saudades do seu corpo maravilhoso e dos orgasmos deliciosos que ela me deu, eu sabia que tinha que acabar com aquilo antes que se tornasse algo que eu absolutamente não queria.

Um relacionamento sério.

A ideia de namorar, mesmo que uma gostosa como Eva, me deixou em pânico. Afinal eu não sentia nada por ela, nada além de tesão, e com certeza eu não queria renunciar a minha liberdade de poder enfiar meu pau onde eu bem entendesse.

Então eu cortei relações com ela, parei de atender seus telefonemas, parei de responder suas mensagens, parei de lhe dar atenção. Só a constatação de quão perto eu havia chegado de ter uma relação de verdade, deixou meu estômago doente. Depois de uma semana sem noticias de Eva, alivio me inundou por saber que ela tinha se tocado e que tudo estava acabado.

Pena que eu estava enganado. Eva não aceitou muito bem a rompimento do que quer que tenha sido o que tivemos, então assustadamente comecei a perceber por suas ações e conversas, que ela realmente achava que éramos namorados, ela ignorou completamente meus avisos quando nos conhecemos e começou a agir como uma mulher age no fim de um relacionamento.

Agora faz semanas que ela não larga do meu pé, sempre tentando reatar um namoro que nunca existiu.

— Ah James, você sabe muito bem que o que tínhamos era algo especial. Tínhamos um relacionamento tão confortável, estava funcionando para ambos os lados. Sem falar que o sexo era ótimo. Estou com saudades de você, docinho.

— Nós não tínhamos um relacionamento, Eva. Pelo menos não do jeito que você acha que tínhamos. — Digo tomando um gole da minha cerveja e olhando desesperadamente para os lados, implorando com os olhos que alguém venha me salvar.

— Docinho, pare com isso, pare de falar isso. Pare de ser tão teimoso e volte para mim, prometo ser uma namorada muito compreensiva, você pode até dar umas escapadinhas de vez em quando, podemos até dividir algumas das suas putinhas. O que você acha?

Droga, agora ela conseguiu me deixar ligado. Só de pensar em Eva e mais alguma gostosa me chupando quase, _quase_ me faz ter vontade de desistir dessa ideia de afastá-la.

Mas é melhor não arriscar, Eva já se mostrou ser uma mulher difícil de desgrudar, não posso ceder à tentação, por mais difícil que seja.

— Sinto muito, baby. Não vai rolar.

Nesse momento certo movimento me chama a atenção. Uma mulher vinda da direção do quartos passa correndo por todos, indo em direção a porta. As pessoas resmungam, mas abrem caminho para ela.

Quando, para desviar de um casal, a mulher se vira levemente em minha direção, reconheço-a.

— Marlene? — Chamo a namorada do meu melhor amigo. O que será que ela está fazendo aqui? Como ela ficou sabendo da minha festa?

Ela vira o rosto e procura pela voz que a chamou, seus olhos se encontram com o meu e _foda..._ Seu lindo rosto está machado de lágrimas, sua expressão é uma mistura de nojo e tristeza. Ela não diz nada para mim, retoma sua corrida e sai pela porta.

— Marlene, espera. — Um Sirius despenteado vem da mesma direção que Marlene veio alguns segundos atrás.

— Marlene, por favor, meu amor. — Ele grita e vai tirando as pessoas do caminho com violência.

Passa pela porta correndo atrás da namorada, escuto seus gritos abafados pela musica chamando por ela.

" _Droga, que porra será que aconteceu?"_

— Segura aqui, gata. — Digo empurrando minha cerveja para Eva.

— Docinho, onde você vai? — Ela pergunta me olhando confusa, mas não me dou o trabalho de respondê-la e vou correndo atrás da Sirius.

Quando abro a porta do prédio e saio para o ar gelado da noite, vejo Sirius alcançando Marlene e a fazendo olhá-lo segurando em seu braço e virando-a para ficarem frente a frente.

Vou correndo até eles e paro alguns passos longe com medo de invadir o espaço dos dois.

— Me solta, Sirius. — Marlene grita tentando se livrar das mãos fortes de Sirius. O rosto dela está coberto de lágrimas.

— Não, você tem que me ouvir, por favor, meu amor.

— Não me chame mais assim, nunca mais me chame assim. Deixe-me em paz.- Marlene está descontrolada, não para de chorar.

— O que você quer dizer com "nunca mais"? — Sirius pergunta e posso ouvir medo em sua voz, ele vai lentamente soltando os braços de Marlene.

" _Será que devo interferir? Ir embora? E se eu precisar me meter no meio dos dois?"_

— Você entendeu perfeitamente, Sirius. Está tudo acabado entre nós.

Caralho!

— Não! — Sirius diz soltando um gemido de dor ao mesmo tempo em que fala.

— O que está acontecendo? — Pergunto, mas os dois me ignoram.

— Marlene, por favor, não faça isso comigo. Eu te amo. — Sirius diz parecendo pronto a cair de joelhos e implorar.

Marlene solta uma risada sem humor nenhum, repleta de magoa e dor, os mesmos que eu observo em seus olhos que brilham e estão vermelhos por causa das lágrimas.

— Não minta mais para mim, Sirius. Se você me amasse não estaria dando uma festa que mais parece uma orgia. Se você me amasse não estaria beijando aquela garota seminua no seu quarto. — A voz de Marlene falha no final da frase e ela leva a mão até a boca para segurar os soluços.

" _Opa, espera aí! O que ela falou que o Sirius estava fazendo? Devo ter entendido mal, não pode ser."_

— Meu amor, não é assim, você tem que acreditar em mim. Aquela mulher apareceu no meu quarto, ela se jogou em cima de mim. — A voz de Sirius está desesperada assim como a expressão em seu rosto.

Marlene solta uma risada de escárnio como quem não acredita.

— Essa desculpa já é velha, Sirius. Pelo menos seja homem suficiente e admita o que você fez.

— Mas eu não fiz nada. Eu te amo e só quero você, meu amor. — Ele tenta levar sua mão até o rosto dela, mas Marlene recua um passo.

— Não me toque. — Ela diz com uma cara de nojo e vejo uma dor profunda se estabelecer nos olhos de Sirius.

— Marlene, pelo amor de Deus, me deixe explicar. Eu sei o que parece...

— Sim, eu também sei o que parece. Parece que eu me enganei com relação a você, você não é quem eu achava que era. Você é egoísta, você só pensa em sexo, em diversão, você é... Você é... Você é igual a ele. — Ela aponta rapidamente para mim e me lança um olhar de nojo misturado com pena. O que me faz recuar um passo.

Sirius nem faz menção em se virar para mim, ele olha para Marlene fixamente e só para ela.

— Minha linda, não fala assim, você me machuca. Eu te amo, eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que a única mulher que eu quero é você. Eu não fiz nada com aquela mulher e nem com nenhuma outra depois que eu conheci você. Eu não sabia dessa festa, na verdade eu sabia, mas não era para ser uma festa assim, era para ser só uma pequena comemoração, as coisas saíram do controle, meu amor. Acredite em mim.

— Como eu fui burra. Fui tão burra em achar que você na faculdade, com todas aquelas mulheres gostosas lá, iria ser fiel a mim, uma garota do ensino médio. Eu sou mais uma dessas garotas que se tornam tolas por estarem apaixonadas, que não enxergam o óbvio. Mas eu não vou mais ser assim. — Ela diz secando as lágrimas e parecendo ter acabado de tomar uma decisão interna.

— Marlene, por favor...

— Não, Sirius. Chega. Se é isso que você quer, se é assim que você quer viver... — Ela faz um aceno com a cabeça em direção ao nosso apartamento. — Então seja muito feliz fodendo qualquer uma por aí. Por que eu quero um homem que queira só a mim, quero um homem que me ame e que queira se casar comigo, não quero alguém que só pensa no prazer e não percebe que existem coisas mais importantes do que sexo. Eu não quero falar com você nunca mais, e muito menos te ver. Esqueça que eu existo, vá viver a sua vida desregrada e me deixe em paz. Adeus. — Ela se vira e começa a caminhar para longe, Sirius está meio curvado, como se estivesse sentindo uma dor muito forte no peito.

— Não, pelo amor de Deus, não vá embora meu amor. Não me deixe. — Sirius vai até Marlene e tenta segura-la, mas ela se esquiva violentamente e olha para ele com fogo nos olhos.

— Já disse para não me tocar, não quero suas mãos em mim, Deus sabe onde elas estiveram e o que fizeram. Deixe-me em paz, Sirius. Acabou tudo entre nós e eu não quero mais saber de você. Eu vou sofrer no começo, mas sei que vou superar, eu vou te esquecer. Vai ser fácil, vai ser só lembrar do que eu vi hoje.

Sirius solta um grunhido que vem do fundo do peito, um grunhido de quem está com a alma quebrada. Ele cai de joelhos na frente de Marlene e a agarra suas pernas, ele chora igual a uma criancinha. Diante de tamanho desespero, sinto meus próprios olhos umedecerem.

— Não, Marlene. Por favor, não faça isso comigo. Não sei viver sem você, meu amor. Eu sou quem você sempre achou que eu era, eu sou o homem certo para você, eu quero me casar com você... Deus, eu quero viver o resto da minha vida com você, então não me deixe.

Marlene coloca as mãos no rosto e seu corpo começa a tremer violentamente.

— Eu te amo tanto, Sirius. Por que você fez isso comigo? — Sua fala é quase inteligível devido a quantidade de soluço e choro que ela produz.

— Eu também te amo, meu amor. Eu não fiz nada, nada, eu juro. Acredite em mim. — Sirius se agarra firmemente as pernas de Marlene e chora enquanto implora que ela não vá.

Olho ao redor do estacionamento, mas não vejo mais ninguém observando a cena. Sinto-me um invasor, não deveria estar aqui, isso é intimo demais, mas não sei o que fazer. Talvez Sirius precise de um ombro amigo, talvez eu possa ajudar de alguma forma.

— Não aguento mais isso, está doendo muito. Preciso sair daqui, me solte. — Marlene diz se desvencilhando do aperto de Sirius. Ele relutantemente e lentamente afrouxa os braços e Marlene dá um passo para trás.

— Não me procure mais. — Ela solta em meio aos soluços e sai dali andando apressadamente. Mesmo com ela se afastando posso ver seus ombros balançando violentamente.

— Não, Marlene, não me deixe. Marlene... Marlene... Meu amor... — Sirius grita para ela, mas ela não volta. Ele apóia as mãos no asfalto e chora.

Com meu coração doendo por causa do sofrimento do meu amigo, com cuidado me aproximo dele.

— Sirius, venha. Você tem que sair daqui, venha irmão. — Paro ao seu lado e lhe estendo a mão.

Ele controla o choro e gradualmente seus soluços param. Ele lentamente levanta o olhar em minha direção, e o que eu vejo ali me provoca arrepios. Ele me olha com puro ódio.

— Você. — A palavra reverbera em seu peito e sai como um rugido, um olhar assassino me encara. — É tudo culpa sua, tudo culpa sua e dessa sua festa desgraçada. — Ele diz se levantando e eu recuo um passo.

— Sirius, cara, calma. — Digo com medo.

— Calma? Olha só o que você fez! — Ele grita e sua voz ecoa no estacionamento vazio.

— Por sua culpa a mulher que eu amo me deixou. Você convidou essas pessoas para a nossa casa, você convidou aquela mulher nojenta e olha o que ela fez! Ela acabou com a minha vida, vocês dois acabaram com a minha vida. — Ele grita a plenos pulmões, seu rosto fica vermelho devido à raiva, uma veia salta de seu pescoço devido pressão.

— É tudo sua culpa, seu filho da puta. Por que você tem que ser esse idiota de merda que você é? Por que você tem que ser um prostituto do caralho? Por que você fez isso comigo, hein? — Ele se exalta mais se isso é possível e se aproxima mais de mim, com passos ameaçadores.

— É tudo sua culpa. — Ele repete e com um passo fecha a distância entre nós, suas mãos se fecham em minha camisa e ele me puxa com violência para perto, nossos rostos a centímetros um do outro.

— Se a Marlene não acreditar em mim, se ela não voltar para mim, eu juro que eu vou acabar com você. Se ela não voltar, eu juro, James, eu vou te matar seu desgraçado. — Ele diz com os dentes cerrados e os olhos vermelhos pelo choro e pela raiva.

E a única coisa que eu consigo pensar agora é:

" _Você ferrou com tudo, James. Você ferrou com tudo, seu pedaço de merda."_

* * *

Pego uma cerveja na geladeira e caminho até o sofá, ligo a TV e deixo no canal de esportes. Ao me sentar uma dor incomoda atinge minhas costelas, levanto minha camisa e observo os hematomas.

Há alguns dias deixaram de ser roxos e agora estão meio amarelados.

Pois é, Sirius cumpriu sua palavra. Obviamente ele não me matou, mas fez um belo de um estrago na minha cara e em algumas outras partes do meu corpo.

Uma semana depois do meu aniversário, Marlene ainda não queria ver Sirius nem pintado de ouro, então ele veio para cima de mim com toda a sua raiva e me deu uma bela de uma surra. Eu não revidei em nenhum momento, apenas fiquei deitado no chão deixando que ele me batesse.

Eu não poderia bater em Sirius, nem mesmo para me defender, quando eu sabia que ele tinha razão em estar furioso comigo. Ver a dor nos olhos dele durante toda aquela semana e saber que era culpa minha, doeu mais do que seus golpes.

Ele é meu melhor amigo, e eu o amo. E mesmo agora, um mês depois de Marlene terminar com ele, ele ainda anda por aí com aquele olhar triste nos olhos e aquela expressão desolada no rosto. Toda vez que eu olho para ele, tenho vontade de pedir que ele me bata de novo. Nunca imaginei que Sirius ficaria assim com o termino de seu namoro, ele deve amar Marlene de uma forma que eu nunca vou compreender.

Por sorte, ele não deixou de falar comigo. Claro que nossa amizade não está mais como antes, as coisas estão estranhas entre nós, mas pelo menos ele não olhou em meus olhos e disse que nunca mais queria falar comigo. Não sei se eu aguentaria isso, Sirius e eu somos amigos desde antes de ambos sabermos falar direito, ele não é só um amigo, é meu irmão.

Espero com todo meu coração que ele consiga fazer Marlene acreditar em sua inocência, porque do contrário, não tenho certeza que Sirius vá algum dia me perdoar.

* * *

Numa noite algumas semanas atrás, quando eu não estava conseguindo dormir por causa das dores dos meus hematomas, eu fui até a cozinha buscar um analgésico, chegando lá ouvi o barulho da TV vindo da sala. Quando espiei pela porta, vi Sirius sentado no sofá encarando a TV, mas sem realmente assistir o que estava passando, e com um engradado de cerveja como companhia. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados e ele parecia uma merda.

Aproximei-me meio hesitante e me sentei na poltrona longe do seu alcance, ele não olhou em minha direção. Ficamos sentados em silêncio por um tempo, logo ele começou a falar sobre aquele dia e eu apenas fiquei em silêncio, escutando-o.

Era a primeira vez que ele tomou a iniciativa de me contar o que aconteceu naquela noite.

Ele estava em seu quarto, a musica da minha festa chegando aos seus ouvidos mesmo com a porta fechada, impedindo-o de se concentrar em seus estudos para as prova finais.

Ele havia se esquecido de trancar a porta. Uma loira platinada com uma bunda enorme e um peito igualmente grande (eu já havia provado ambos um mês antes, eram deliciosos) chamada Candy entrou em seu quarto achando que era o banheiro, ou pelo menos foi isso que ela lhe disse. Sirius indicou a verdadeira direção do banheiro, mas Candy apenas sorriu para ele e fechou a porta atrás de si.

" _O que você está fazendo aqui sozinho, gato?"_ Ela lhe perguntou.

Sirius disse que tentou dispensá-la sem ser rude, porque algo na postura dela fez um alarme soar em sua cabeça, ele sabia que ter ela em seu quarto não era algo bom, mas ela se mostrou muito interessada nele e não parecia que iria sair dali tão cedo.

Sirius ficou desconfortável e só queria que ela fosse embora, não queria ser rude com ela desnecessariamente, mas estava praticamente expulsando-a do seu quarto.

" _Um gato como você não deveria estar sem companhia. Que tal se eu te distrair um pouco?"_ Nessa hora ele percebeu que claramente ela estava disposta a deitar na cama e abrir as pernas para ele, um cara totalmente desconhecido para ela. Ele se levantou e disse que tinha namorada.

" _E daí? Ela não está aqui, não é? Será o nosso segredinho."_ Ela se aproximou dele e acariciou seu peito, ele se afastou.

" _Que foi, gato? Vem aqui, você pode ter o que quiser de mim."_ Ela disse maliciosamente e segundo Sirius, ele ficou enojado na hora.

" _Não. Por favor, acho melhor você ir embora e procurar alguém que queira te dar o que você quer."_ Sirius foi firme, e ela riu.

" _É tão fofo você ser fiel, mas nenhum homem é sempre fiel. Todos possuem um limite, qual é o seu?"_

Sirius ficou a encarando sem saber o que dizer, ela se aproximou mais e encostou seus peitos nele.

" _Talvez esse seja o seu limite?"_

Ela perguntou e surpreendendo Sirius, agarrou a barra da sua blusa e tirou a camisa. E não é que a vadiazinha estava sem sutiã?!

Ela ficou lá com aquelas peitões a mostra e Sirius estava chocado demais para dizer ou fazer algo. Ela o agarrou e jogou-o na cama, subindo em cima dele e atacando sua boca enquanto se esfregava nele.

Nesse exato momento Marlene abriu a porta e viu ele "beijando" Candy, e anda por cima ela estava nua da cintura para cima.

É claro que ela achou que Sirius sabia da festa e que estava a traindo com aquela loira que estava com ele na sua cama. E o fato de ela ter passado pela sala e pelo corredor e presenciado várias pessoas se pegando e praticamente fazendo sexo na sua frente, só colaborou para que ela pensasse que Sirius frequentemente estava a enganando e que nós sempre fazíamos festas orgásticas.

Marlene saiu correndo de lá e Sirius foi atrás, e as cenas seguintes foram as que eu acompanhei.

Durante todo esse mês que se passou, Sirius vem tentando convencer Marlene que ele não fez nada com Candy, e que foi ela que se jogou em cima dele. Mas como eles estavam no quarto dele, deitados na cama, às bocas coladas e ela estava praticamente nua, é claro que Marlene não acreditou nele.

— Filho da puta! — Sirius entra em nosso apartamento parecendo extremamente furioso e bate a porta com força.

Ele começa a andar de lá para cá passando as mãos pelos cabelos e murmurando xingamentos e ameaças. Por um momento tenho medo, mas então percebo que sua fúria não é dirigida para mim.

Ele parece tão transtornado e furioso que tenho medo de perguntar o que aconteceu. Mas uma coisa é certa, se ele está tão afetado assim, o que quer que tenha acontecido tem a ver com Marlene.

— Eu vou matar aquele filho da puta, eu juro que vou matá-lo. Se ele pensa que vai ficar com ela, está muito enganado. Ela é _minha,_ se ele encostar nela eu vou acabar com ele...Quem ele pensa que é? Se fazendo de prestativo, carregando a mochila dela... — Ele resmunga para si mesmo, solta um grunhido de raiva e dá um soco com força na parede, quando ele soca a parede com toda sua força de novo eu me levanto.

— Ei cara, calma, você vai se machucar. O que aconteceu? — Pergunto com cautela. Ele se vira e me olha como se só agora tivesse percebido minha presença.

— Aquele filho de uma puta aconteceu. — Ele diz descontrolado.

— Que filho da puta? — Pergunto confuso.

— O filho da puta do _Lucius Malfoy._ — Ele diz o nome fazendo uma careta de nojo.

— Quem é esse?

— Esse é o moleque que está afim da _minha_ Marlene. Ele sempre gostou dela, quando eu a conheci eles estavam tendo um lance, mas ela acabou ficando comigo, só que esse filho da puta do Lucius sempre gostou dela. Eles são colegas e ela sempre me disse que eles eram só amigos, mas eu sei muito bem que ele quer algo mais.

— E o que esse cara fez para te deixar nesse estado?

— Eu fui até o colégio da Marlene, queria tentar falar com ela de novo, fazê-la acreditar em mim. Fiquei dentro da minha caminhonete esperando ela sair, acontece que quando ela estava saindo para ir embora, ela não estava sozinha. O Lucius "Filho da puta" Malfoy a estava acompanhando, carregando a mochila dela e falando alguma coisa que fez ela rir. Ele a levou até o seu carro e ela entrou, você acredita nisso? — Ele me contava o que havia acontecido quase gritando, continuava andando de lá para cá, não conseguindo ficar quieto. Parecendo pronto para saltar no pescoço da pessoa mais próxima – infelizmente para mim, essa pessoa sou eu – e estrangulá-la com as próprias mãos.

— É claro que eu os segui, e sabe aonde o desgraçado levou ela? No cinema... Você acredita que esse idiota levou a _minha_ Marlene no cinema? E ela foi com ele de bom grado, estava sorrindo para ele e os dois estavam andando juntinhos. E eles foram assistir a um filme romântico, a porra de um filme romântico.

Caralho, isso é foda. O que será que eu devo dizer para ele? Não faço a mínima ideia, nunca estive nessa situação antes. Nunca senti ciúmes em toda a minha vida, de ninguém. Nem mesmo da minha mãe quando ela e meu pai adotaram Holly e Remus, e ela deu toda a atenção para eles. Completamente desconheço esse sentimento, então não sei como ajudar meu amigo.

— E eu não falei a pior parte. Eu fui falar com a Dorcas, a melhor amiga da Marlene, para perguntar o que está rolando entre a Marlene e esse cara. Ela estava tão furiosa comigo quanto à própria Marlene, ela quase me bateu por achar que eu tinha traído a amiga dela. E jogou na minha cara que a Marlene vai ao baile de formatura com o Lucius. Ele a convidou semana passada e ela aceitou, Dorcas disse até que elas saíram procurar por vestidos e que Marlene estava animada...Eu é que ia levar ela ao baile. Ela tinha que estar animada procurando vestido para ficar bonita para mim, e não para ele. — Ele grita e dá mais um soco na parede.

— Calma, Sirius. Você precisa se acalmar ou vai acabar derrubando o apartamento. — Digo.

— Me acalmar? E como você acha que eu vou conseguir fazer isso? Me diga, como? — Ele se vira para mim e me olha com seus olhos injetados de raiva. Recuo um passo, não é uma boa ideia faze-lo redirecionar sua raiva para mim, ainda estou me recuperando da última vez que isso aconteceu.

— Cara, não fique com raiva de mim, eu só estou tentando te ajudar. — Digo erguendo ambas as mãos em sinal de paz.

— Humpf! Você já fez mais que o suficiente. — Suas palavras são frias como gelo. Sirius senta-se no sofá e esconde o rosto nas mãos, ao fazer isso observo que os nós de seus dedos estão bem machucados.

— Não acredito que a perdi. — Seu tom glacial parece ter ido embora, agora está mais para um tom de derrota.

— Você não a perdeu, Sirius. Marlene te ama, sei que vocês vão acertar tudo logo. — Digo tentando animá-lo.

— Mas ela não acredita em mim, ela acha que eu e a estava traindo. Deus, e eu não posso nem ficar magoado por ela não acreditar em mim. A cena que ela presenciou, aquela mulher com os seios nus se esfregando em mim... Droga, se a situação fosse ao contrário, eu também teria reagido como ela.

— Você vai conseguir provar que não fez nada. Ela tem que acreditar em você, meu Deus, se tem alguém incapaz de trair, esse alguém é você. É só olhar na sua cara para ver o quanto a Marlene significa para você, não tem como acreditar que você faria uma coisa dessas. Isso está mais parecido com algo que eu faria.

— Marlene acredita. Ela realmente acredita que eu a trai, ela não quis nem me deixar explicar, ela disse que uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras.

— Talvez ela só precise de mais tempo. — Sugiro. Apesar que um mês já deveria ter sido tempo suficiente para ela esfriar a cabeça.

— Mais tempo? Mais tempo para que? Para ela ficar saindo com _ele_ e se esquecer de mim? — Ele me olha desolado, sua voz agora não passa de um sussurro sem esperança.

— E o que você pretende fazer? Desistir dela e deixar aquele filho da puta ficar com a sua garota? Olha Sirius, você sabe muito bem que esse negocio de se apaixonar não é comigo, mas se eu fosse apaixonado por alguém e estivesse na mesma situação que você, o inferno que eu ia desistir tão facilmente assim e deixar outro ficar com o que é meu. Você tem que lutar, cara.

— Eu não sei o que fazer, James. Eu já tentei de tudo, mas ela não quer me ouvir. Parece que ela não pode nem me olhar, todas as vezes que eu fui tentar falar com ela, sua expressão se transformava em nojo. Você tem noção do que é isso, cara? A mulher que eu amo tem nojo de mim. — Suas últimas palavras quase não saem, lágrimas de tristeza escorrem pelo seu rosto.

Nesse momento, pela primeira vez, mesmo sabendo que Marlene não é a culpada nessa história e eu sou, fico com raiva dela. Raiva dela por fazer meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, sofrer dessa forma. Tenho raiva de mim também, é claro, mas também tenho raiva dela e até desse tal de Lucius.

Sirius solta um suspiro de fazer doer à alma e se levanta, caminhando com passos arrastados, segue em direção ao seu quarto.

— Sirius? — Chamo-o.

— Hum?

— Você vai desistir?

Ele se vira em minha direção e me olha parecendo sem vida.

— Não, eu não vou. Eu só preciso pensar o que eu tenho que fazer para tê-la de volta, e eu farei... Qualquer coisa. — Ele diz e volta a caminhar em direção ao quarto.

Sento-me no sofá e tomo um gole da minha cerveja esquecida. Odeio ver Sirius assim, tanto furioso como quando ele entrou aqui, como todo deprimido. Não sei de qual dos dois Sirius eu tenho mais medo.

Sei que é um pensamento egoísta, mas ainda bem que isso nunca aconteceu comigo... Me apaixonar quero dizer. Não sei se eu aguentaria passar por isso que ele está passando.

Não aguentaria se alguém destruísse meu coração. É por isso que eu o mantenho muito bem guardado, e nunca o darei para ninguém. Ninguém. Nunca.

* * *

Olá gente! Não entregará seu coração para ninguém. Nunca? Mal sabe James que ele entregará seu coração para o maior dos amores. Hoje vimos um pouquinho de Sirius e Marlene e logo logo tem mais deles :)

Lily e James transbordam luxuria pelos poros Deby e quanto a amizade colorida, bom já sabemos que não vai dar certo mesmo. Minha mão está ótima gente, obrigada pelos desejos de melhoras e também pelos elogios da fic :) Sim cath.z está na cara que o James está apaixonado, já que como você mesma disse ele não consegue ficar longe, só que para ele é difícil admitir isso já que o coitado não sabe o significado da palavra amor, mas não se preocupe ele vai aprender direitinho :D Concordo com você Nanda Soares em gênero, número e grau, o Amus é um babaca, mas a Lily já sabe disse, não é? Logo ele não terá mais espaço nos pensamentos dela, seus pensamento serão somente para um lindo moreno que nós conhecemos ^^) Ai GiveMeLoveCarol sempre me divirto com seus reviews, muito obrigada querida pelos elogios, fico muito feliz. Na verdade não pulei carnaval Carol, muito pelo contrário, nada contra de quem gosta, mas não sou chegada no carnaval e como era só o que se falava nesses dias fiz uma viagem para fora do país para visitar uns amigos e depois viajei a trabalho, cheguei na sexta, por isso a demora para atualizar, mas gostei dessa escola aí "Unidos da Netflix", por ela abro uma exceção, hehe. Respondendo suas perguntas o James gosta de uns tapinhas e de outras coisinhas que serão reveladas mais para frente (já aviso, é chocante o que ele fez). Quanto a Tess, ela é sim irmã gêmea da Lily e ela não aparece porque no momento é uma coisa só entre Lily e James, é o segredo sujinho deles e não tem lugar para Tess (por enquanto). Mas ela vai aparecer e para James ela sempre será a cunhada, nada mais, por que o lance entre ele e Lily é muito mais profundo, vai além da aparência. Espero ter respondido o que você queria saber. Muito obrigada gente pelas reviews e até o próximo capítulo. Beijos :*


	10. Capítulo 9

**James**

Deixo meu corpo cair na cama.

— Meu Deus. — Fecho os olhos e tento estabilizar minha respiração. — Se isso não é o paraíso, então não sei o que poderia ser. — Digo sinceramente e escuto uma risadinha ao meu lado. Abro meus olhos e admiro a bela mulher deitada a minha direita.

Lily está deitada de lado, me observando. Ela segura o lençol branco na altura do peito, escondendo suas curvas delicadas, seus cabelos estão espalhados pelo travesseiro, parecendo uma capa de veludo. Suas bochechas estão coradas, seus lábios inchados devido aos meus beijos incessantes e seus olhos brilham com satisfação.

" _Deus, como ela é linda!"_

Viro-me de lado para ficarmos frente a frente. Não resisto à tentação de tocar sua pele perolada e macia, então estico minha mão e acaricio a pele nua de seu ombro.

— Então? — Pergunto dando-lhe um sorriso de canto. — Acha que eu cumpri com o prometido? — Pergunto subindo minha caricia para seu pescoço.

Ela faz uma cara brincalhona, fingindo avaliar a situação, e então sorri largamente e solta um suspiro.

— Sim, sua promessa foi mais que cumprida. — Chego mais perto, aproximando nossos corpos, e estico meu braço. Lily deita-se nele e se aconchega em mim, sua mão indo até minhas costas e fazendo carrinhos circulares com seus dedos.

— Então você teve o melhor orgasmo da sua vida? — Pergunto com um sorriso convencido no rosto enquanto passo minha mão pelas curvas do seu corpo.

— Sim, mas acho que você já sabe disso, não é? Você e provavelmente todos os seus vizinhos. — Ela dá um sorriso tímido e um tom rosado se espalha por suas bochechas.

Deus, ela é tão adorável. Como ela consegue ser uma mulher extremamente sexy, ávida e sensual numa hora, e na outra ser tão tímida, delicada e encantadora?

— Hey, não tem com que se envergonhar, eu gosto de te ouvir. Uma mulher que não tem medo de mostrar o quanto está sentindo prazer na cama, é muito sexy e excitante. Eu adoro os barulhos que você faz, me deixam louco.

Ela sorri timidamente com minhas palavras e morde o lábio inferior, fazendo um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo e indo direto para meu pau.

" _Ah, esse lábios!"_

— Mas e os seus vizinhos, você acha que eles ouviram alguma coisa? — Ela pergunta franzindo a testa, fazendo um vinco de preocupação se formar ali.

— Não se preocupe, as paredes são grossas. E além do mais, se alguém ouviu, eles devem se considerar uns bastardos sortudos.

— James! — Ela diz em tom indignado e esconde o rosto em meu peito. Eu rio e acaricio seus cabelos.

— É brincadeira, baby. Ninguém te ouviu, fique tranquila, não deixe isso te impedir de gritar meu nome quando estiver gozando. Eu fodidamente adoro isso.

Não posso ver seu rosto, mas a certeza de que ela está corando me faz sorrir. Adoro o jeito que ela fica quando está sem graça. É a coisa mais fodidamente cativante que eu já vi.

É engraçado, quando Lily e eu estamos transando, ela adora que eu fale sujo. Ela nunca me disse isso com todas as letras, mas eu percebo o quanto ela fica excitada quando eu sussurro em seu ouvido. Mas quando eu falo coisas assim em outros momentos, ela se comporta como uma virgem, ficando tímida. Eu acho isso extremamente excitante. Essa mistura perfeita que ela tem de uma mulher recatada e uma mulher voraz, me deixa tão duro.

Ficamos um bom tempo assim, calados e com as pernas e os braços entrelaçados. Já estamos tão confortáveis com essa situação de "amigos com benefícios" que nenhum dos dois sente a necessidade de preencher o silêncio conversando sobre qualquer besteira.

Estamos confortáveis assim.

Eu nunca fiquei assim, abraçado, com mulher nenhum depois que transamos. Nem mesmo com... Nem mesmo com _ela._

É bom, eu gosto. Nas primeiras noites foi um pouco estranho para mim, mas agora eu gosto muito, eu até anseio por esse momento em que logo depois de ter um orgasmo maravilhoso, Lily se aconchega em mim.

Eu gosto muito de sentir suas curvas contra o meu corpo, o atrito da sua pele com a minha, e até mesmo seus cabelos que insistem em ir na minha cara quando estamos dormindo, eles cheiram tão bem.

Gosto também das nossas conversas antes de dormir, muitas noites estamos cansados demais para conversar ou até mesmo sem assunto, então aproveitamos do silêncio confortável, mas há noites em que passamos horas conversando. Às vezes desabafando um com o outro, contando algo de bom que aconteceu naquele dia ou revivendo nossas memórias preferidas, preferencialmente as memórias que compartilhamos.

Como naquela vez quando Lily tinha 14 anos e teve o seu primeiro encontro. Lembro que Sirius ficou louco quando soube que seus pais tinham deixado sua irmãzinha sair em um encontro com um cara dois anos mais velho. Sem contar para ninguém, ele e eu seguimos Lily e Matt. Ficamos observando enquanto ele a levava para jantar e depois iam ao cinema. Claro que Sirius comprou duas entradas para a mesma sessão, então entramos sorrateiramente na sala quando as luzes já tinha se apagado e sentamos cinco filas atrás de Lily e Matt. Ficamos uma hora inteira praticamente deitados em nossas cadeiras para não correr o risco que eles nos vissem. Mas quando Matt abraçou Lily e estava prestes a beijá-la na boca, Sirius se levantou rapidamente e arrancou o pobre coitado de cima da irmã.

Sirius ficou lá exigindo explicações enquanto o coitado do garoto se borrava nas calças e tentava gaguejando explicar o que ele estava querendo fazer com a irmãzinha dele.

Nós quatro fomos expulsos do cinema, Lily ficou tão furiosa com Sirius e eu por arruinarmos seu primeiro encontro. Ela ficou duas semanas inteiras sem falar conosco.

Enquanto revivíamos essa memória, ela tentou fingir que ainda não havia me perdoado completamente por aquela noite, mas logo desistiu e começou a gargalhar comigo.

Lily está tão quieta em meus braços que acho que ela adormeceu, mas então ela se mexe e se levanta, sentando na cama. Cobrindo a parte da frente do seu corpo com o lençol, mas deixando suas costas totalmente nuas, para o meu deleite.

— Você me dá uma carona? — Ela pergunta e eu franzo a testa.

— Carona para onde? — Pergunto confuso.

— De volta para meu dormitório. — Ela diz se levantando e levando consigo um dos lençóis, se enrolando nele.

— Como assim? Achei que você fosse dormir aqui, como nas outras noites. — Digo fazendo uma carranca.

Durante todo esse mês que Lily e eu estamos nos relacionando, ela dormiu aqui todas as noites. Todas. Sem exceção. No meu banheiro até tem uma escova de dente para ela e alguns daqueles produtos pós-banho para as mulheres que eu decidi comprar depois que fazia duas semanas que ela estava dormindo no meu apartamento. Também desocupei uma gaveta e um espaço no meu guarda roupa para ela deixar algumas roupas quando ela deu a desculpa que não poderia mais dormir aqui todas as noites porque era muito trabalhoso ficar trazendo mudas de roupas para se arrumar no dia seguinte.

— Eu sei, desculpa, mas hoje não vai dar. — Ela diz colocando a roupa.

— Por que não? — Pergunto bravo.

— Eu tenho uma prova muito difícil semana que vem, o semestre está acabando e a semana de provas se aproxima. Combinei de me encontrar com as meninas da minha turma amanhã na biblioteca, logo de manhã, às 7 horas. Vamos passar a manhã toda estudando, depois almoçamos e voltamos para estudar mais.

— Não vejo o porquê você não pode dormir aqui.

— Se eu dormir aqui, para chegar a tempo no horário que eu marquei com elas, eu teria que acordar cedo demais. Além do mais, você sabe muito bem que o horário que eu acordo não é o mesmo que eu me levanto, não é? — Ela me olha com uma expressão acusadora. Não tenho culpa que ela acorda sexy pra caralho todas as manhãs.

— Você não precisa ir, eu prometo que não encosto um dedo em você quando acordar e te levo em tempo recorde até a universidade. Você vai chegar super a tempo de se encontrar com suas colegas, prometo. — Tento soar despreocupado, como se não estivesse implorando.

— Obrigada, mas acho melhor eu dormir no meu apartamento essa noite, faz tantas noites que eu não durmo lá. Acho que vai ser bom dormirmos sozinhos às vezes. Pense assim, você não vai ter ninguém para dividir a cama, vai ter essa King Size só para você. — Ela diz sorrindo, eu retribuo sorriso, mas sem vontade, decido não dizer mais nada para não parecer desesperado e concordo com ela, tentando não parecer tão desapontado quanto estou.

De má vontade levanto-me e me visto. Ela pega sua bolsa e se encaminha para a porta. De mau humor pego minha carteira e as chaves do carro e descemos.

* * *

Ajeito o travesseiro e deito. Viro para o outro lado e puxo o edredom até meu pescoço. Não fico nem cinco minutos assim e me viro para o outro lado, puxo o edredom para baixo, deixando-o em minha cintura.

Fecho os olhos e tento desligar minha mente de tudo para que eu consiga dormir. Não funciona.

Viro, ficando de barriga para baixo, aperto os olhos com força e solto um suspiro. Preciso dormir, daqui a poucas horas vou ter que levantar e ir trabalhar.

Viro-me de novo, deitando de costas. Olho para o relógio e vejo que são 1:30 da manhã. Eu tenho que acordar às 6h. Ótimo.

Eu sempre dormi como uma pedra, então porque porra eu estou me revirando na cama faz horas sem conseguir dormir? Que saco.

Percebendo que não vou conseguir dormir tão cedo, decido me levantar e trabalhar um pouco. Vou até meu escritório, sento-me na poltrona de couro e ligo o notebook. Começo a trabalhar na nova proposta que vou ter que apresentar para os acionistas da _Thompson Reuters Company,_ na semana que vem.

Peixe grande. Se eu fechar esse negócio, meu chefe vai beijar a sola do meu sapato. Será um dos maiores contratos já assinados por nossa empresa. Sem falar que ter a _Thompson Reuters Company_ na nossa lista de clientes irá atrair muitas outras empresas e companhias de renome para nós.

Já tenho a apresentação toda na minha cabeça, comecei a trabalhar nela alguns dias atrás e tenho mais essa semana para deixá-la perfeita.

As horas vão passando, continuo trabalhando na minha proposta enquanto nas minhas costas Dallas pulsa com sua vida noturna selvagem.

* * *

 **Lily**

Visto uma roupa confortável, calça cargo verde musgo e uma regata branca. Desligo o secador e arrumo meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo funcional.

Graças a Deus que quando voltei da minha maratona de estudos com as meninas, Bellatrix não estava em casa. Assim pude tomar meu banho tranquilamente e agora, vou poder comer alguma coisa na mais completa paz.

Estou tão cansada para fazer algo mais elaborado, então decido fazer apenas um sanduíche. Depois de comer vou cair na minha cama e desmaiar até amanhã.

Se fosse por James, eu estaria fazendo meu caminho para sua casa agora mesmo. No final da tarde, quando eu ainda estava na biblioteca me matando de estudar, recebi uma mensagem dele. Ele queria saber se eu estaria lá no horário de sempre. Respondi dizendo que hoje não poderíamos nos encontrar, pois depois de estudar o dia inteiro, estava sem energia e a única coisa que eu queria era a minha cama.

Ele demorou em responder, e quando o fez, foi um curto e grosso "tudo bem, nos vemos amanhã." Muito diferente da sua primeira mensagem, que parecia mais animada.

Talvez ele tenha ficado chateado por não tê-lo avisado antes, mas se for isso, ele está exagerando. Nós passamos o último mês inteiro nos vendo todos os dias, além de eu ter dormido todas as noites em seu apartamento. Um ou dois dias sem sexo não deve matá-lo.

Caminho até a cozinha, mas paro no meio do caminho quando escuto alguém batendo na porta, então vou abri-la.

Quando abro a porta, o loiro do outro lado dela era a última pessoa que eu esperava ver. Desde o dia em que eu joguei aquela caixa em seus braços e disse que tudo entre nós havia terminado definitivamente, Amus não me procurou mais, até hoje.

— Oi Lily. — Ele me cumprimenta com aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava, surpreendentemente, percebo que ele já não me afeta tanto quanto antes.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Bellatrix não está.

— Eu não vim aqui por ela, vim falar com você. Posso entrar?

— Olha, Diggory, se eu me lembro bem, eu havia dito que não queria mais te ver. Então, adeus. — Digo fechando a porta, ele estica o pé, me fazendo abri-la de novo.

— Espere, Lily.

— O que foi?- Pergunto apoiando uma mão em minha cintura e outra na porta.

— Você gostou das minhas flores? — Ele pergunta e eu o olho com confusão.

— Que flores? — Pergunto.

— Eu te enviei um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Você não recebeu? — Agora ele é quem parece confuso.

— Um momento, o buquê era para mim?

— Como assim?

— Três dias atrás Bellatrix recebeu um buquê de rosas vermelhas, mas ela disse que era para ela. — Explico.

— Mas que vadia. — Ele sussurra para ele mesmo enquanto esfrega o queixo. — Não era para ela coisa nenhuma, era para você. Eu tinha até escrito um cartão com o seu nome. Pedi que o garoto da floricultura entregasse somente para você, mas que idiota.

— Bem, então obrigada pelas flores. Mas você não deveria ter feito isso, não estamos mais juntos.

— Sinto muito que você não tenha recebido meu presente. Eu sei muito bem que não estamos mais juntos, mas isso não me impede de continuar pensando em você, Lily. Eu te amo.

— Por favor, não comece. — Peço.

— Estou com tanta saudade de você, linda. Diga-me o que eu posso fazer para te ter de volta.

— Diggory, eu já disse, acabou. — Dizer essas palavras não doeu tanto como na última vez. É claro que eu não superei Amus completamente, ver ele ainda mexe comigo, mas fico aliviada em constatar que ele não me afeta tanto quanto antes, apesar de ainda provocar algumas reações em meu corpo.

— Lily, minha linda, não seja tão dura comigo, por favor. Eu me arrependi de ter feito o que fiz, eu nunca mais vou olhar para outra mulher, eu prometo. Volte para mim e vamos continuar de onde nós paramos. A gente sempre se deu tão bem, a gente se ama tanto, não deixe Bellatrix atrapalhar isso.

— Acontece que não dá, Diggory. Eu não consigo esquecer o que você fez, a magia acabou. Mesmo que voltássemos, não seria como antes. Não insista em tentar reviver algo que está definitivamente morto. — Surpreendendo a mim mesma, minhas palavras saem calmamente.

Ele dá um passo para frente e chega muito perto de mim, sua mão vem para o meu rosto, ele acaricia minha bochecha e seu toque já não me provoca mais arrepios.

— Eu quero voltar a ser só Amus para você, quero escutar de novo você me chamando de "meu amor," quero voltar a passar a maior parte do dia ao seu lado, quero voltar a fazer amor com você, Lily.

Oh caramba! Agora ele conseguiu alguma reação perceptível do meu corpo.

Fazer amor... Eu sinto falta disso. Por mais que as minhas noites com James seja arrebatadores e inesquecíveis, o que nós fazemos em sua cama é sexo, e eu sinto falta de fazer amor. De ter essa intimidade com alguém que eu ame e que me ame de volta. Ser selvagem, mas apaixonado ao mesmo tempo. O sexo com James é selvagem, feroz, necessitado, mas nunca suave, terno, carinhoso ou apaixonado.

Eu não quero me esquecer de como é isso, não quero só fazer sexo sem amor.

Talvez eu possa ter isso de novo, algum dia. Mas infelizmente, não será com Amus, mesmo que eu me sinta tentada a ceder.

— Sinto muito, mas não tem mais volta para nós. Realmente acabou tudo. Quanto antes você aceitar isso, melhor. Só tente não cometer o mesmo erro com a próxima garota pela qual você se apaixonar, ok?

— Eu sou apaixonado por você, só por você. E eu vou provar isso, vou te mostrar que eu te amo e vou conseguir você de volta, você vai ver. — Ele diz parecendo determinado.

— Adeus, Diggory.

— Adeus não, Lily. Até logo. — Ele diz e então se afasta, me dá um sorriso um pouco triste e se vai.

Fecho a porta e apoio minha testa nela, fechando os olhos os aperto com força. Depois de alguns segundos me dirijo ao meu quarto. Perdi a fome.

* * *

Assim que termino de guardar meus materiais na bolsa escuto meu celular tocando, saindo da sala de aula olho para o visor e sorrio ao ver quem está me ligando.

— Alô?

— Olá, baby. — A voz sexy de James diz do outro lado da linha. — Não estou te atrapalhando, não é? Está em aula?

— Não, não. Minha aula acabou de terminar.

— Estou te ligando para avisar que eu vou sair um pouco mais tarde do trabalho hoje, então teremos que nos encontrar uma ou duas horas depois do horário de sempre.

Ele diz e eu paro. Droga esqueci de avisá-lo. Fico em silêncio tentando descobrir como dizer para James que pela terceira noite consecutiva, não irei dormir em seu apartamento.

— Ainda está aí, baby?

— Sim, estou aqui.

— Algum problema?

— Não, é só que... Eu meio que tenho um compromisso hoje a noite, então não poderemos nos ver.

— Ah de novo, Lily? Mas que porra. — Ele parece bravo.

— Sinto muito, amanhã nos vemos, prometo.

— Eu quero te ver hoje, droga. Não dá para você cancelar seu compromisso?

— Não, sinto muito.

— Mas o que de tão importante você vai fazer, afinal? — Ele pergunta e pelo tom de sua voz posso apostar que nesse momento ele está com uma carranca na cara.

— Hoje a noite terá uma exposição no museu _Meadown_ de 62 pinturas raras pintadas por Van Gogh, Monet, Homer e Seurat. A mulher daquele filantropo, Paul Mellon, doou as pinturas depois que ele morreu e será a primeira vez que elas serão expostas ao publico.

— Você vai me trocar por algumas pinturas, é isso? Por que você não vai outra noite?

— Porque essa é a única noite de exibição aberta ao publico. Amanhã os quadros vão para o museu da Califórnia. Combinei com minhas colegas de irmos juntas na exposição.

— Você não precisa ir. — Rio do seu tom de voz.

— Claro que eu preciso, James, eu estudo História da Arte.

— Urgh! Tudo bem. Eu te ligo amanhã então, ok? — Ele diz de mau humor.

— Tudo bem, até amanhã, tchau.

— É, tanto faz, tchau. — Ele diz e desliga, não posso evitar e sorrio com o seu jeito. Esse mau humor todo é só porque não vamos nos ver de novo hoje? Nossa!

* * *

Eu e as meninas chegamos ao museu _Meadown_ cerca de uma hora depois da exposição ser aberta. O local não estava lotado, mas também não estava exatamente tranquilo, várias pessoas vieram aproveitar, assim como nós, para ver essas pinturas magníficas que nunca tinham sido expostas ao publico.

Eu, como uma apaixonada estudante da História da Arte, estou me sentindo deslumbrada com essa oportunidade de ver tão de perto tais pinturas.

Zoey, Britt, Darla e eu andamos lentamente, parando em frente a cada caixa de vidro, protegida atrás de uma corda vermelha, que guarda as valiosas obras de arte.

— Amei esse, olhe como é maravilhosamente simples. — Digo observando uma pintura de uma paisagem bucólica, com várias pessoas em suas roupas de camponês e uma casa vermelha e simples ao fundo, cercada por colinas verdes.

— Meninas? — Pergunto quando não obtenho resposta ao meu comentário. Viro-me e percebo que perdi de vista Zoey, Britt e Darla.

" _Droga, onde essas meninas foram? Não acredito que me perdi delas."_

Acho que eu estava tão absorta com a beleza simplista do quadro que não notei que elas seguiram em frente. Mas que seja, não me importo de ficar sozinha se isso significa que eu posso seguir meu ritmo e admirar os quadros o tempo que eu quiser.

Lentamente, levando o meu tempo, vou passando de quadro em quadro. Admirando, absorvendo a arte e deixando que ela me inspire.

Não gosto de simplesmente passar o olhar pela tela e seguir para a próxima. Não. Eu gosto de observar cada detalhe, cada pequeno e mínimo detalhe, que para mim, faz toda a diferença e só ajuda a me mostrar o porquê isso é considerado um obra de arte. As pessoas que fizeram isso tinham um dom, e não serei eu quem passará apressadamente por cada uma das obras sem dar o devido valor.

Aproximo-me o máximo que posso da corda vermelha que delimita até onde podemos ir, me curvo um pouco sobre ela na esperança de conseguir chegar mais perto da pintura e observa melhor os pequenos detalhes.

— Deus, baby, será que você faz parte da exposição? Porque estou percebendo muitos olhares em você esta noite. — Uma voz sexy sussurra em meu ouvido, me fazendo dar um pulo e me desequilibrar. Antes que eu me enrosque na corda vermelha e caia para o outro lado dela, mãos fortes seguram meus braços e me puxam para junto de um corpo firme.

Viro-me e meu olhar cruza diretamente com os olhos castanho esverdeados mais lindos que eu já vi, olhos que eu conheço muito bem.

— James? O que faz aqui? — Pergunto surpresa enquanto o moreno me encara com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Suas mãos ainda me seguram e nossos corpos estão colados. Posso sentir o frescor do aroma do seu sabonete e perfume, seus cabelos pretos estão levemente molhados, penteados numa bagunça tão sexy que faz o meio das minhas pernas pulsar.

Deus, esse homem poderia facilmente ser considerado um Deus grego, só que muito mais bem dotado do que as estatuas de mármore que eu vi.

— Vim ver a exposição, não é óbvio? — Ele diz e dá uma piscadinha para mim, aliviando o aperto de suas mãos em meus braços. Dou um passo para trás, essa proximidade é perigosa demais, se ele continuar me olhando da forma que ele está nesse exato momento vou acabar me esquecendo de que temos público e vou pular em seus braços.

— Esse não é o motivo. Você não estava nem aí para a exposição quando eu te falei dela mais cedo. — Digo cruzando os braços, desconfiada.

— Mudei de ideia. Pensei sobre ela e me pareceu tão interessante. Estou curioso para ver os tais quadros de Van Gogh e não sei mais quem. — Ele diz fazendo um maneio de mão, apontando para as obras expostas.

— Ah sim, posso perceber que você está exalando interesse. — Digo revirando os olhos.

— Vejo que não acredita em mim. Mas estou falando a verdade, por que mais eu viria a um museu se não para ver as obras expostas? — Ele pergunta com ar inocente. Por um momento penso em respondê-lo e dizer que acho que ele veio atrás de mim. Mas refreio minha língua, não quero fazer papel de idiota, é óbvio que não deve ser esse o motivo. Ele deve ter ficado realmente curioso com a exposição, ele não veria até aqui somente para me ver, não é como se ele não conseguisse aguentar mais e precisasse me ver imediatamente.

" _Que idiota, Lily. Você nunca foi o tipo de mulher irresistível."_

— Está certo então. Aproveite a exposição. — Digo dando-lhe um sorriso e saindo para o lado, mas logo a mão de James me segura pelo cotovelo, me fazendo virar novamente para ele.

— Ei, espera um minuto. Já que nós dois estamos aqui, por que não aproveitamos da companhia um do outro?

— Tenho que achar minhas amigas, eu me perdi delas. — Digo.

— Tenho certeza que elas estão bem com você ficar um pouco comigo. Venha, eu não entendo nada de arte, talvez você possa me ensinar alguma coisa. Como, por exemplo, por que diabos as pessoas ficam admiradas com um quadro de algumas frutas em cima da mesa. — Ele diz e eu não aguento, jogo minha cabeça para trás e solto uma gargalhada. Rapidamente me recomponho quando várias pessoas próximas a nós me olham de cara feia, sinto minhas bochechas pegarem fogo.

— Tudo bem, vamos então.

James e eu seguimos observando as pinturas, em todas elas eu tinha que lhe explicar o porquê daquilo ser algo tão admirado pelas pessoas, tentava lhe fazer enxergar como aquilo na nossa frente era algo belo. Ele insistia em dizer que eu era a obra de arte mais linda ali, e que ele preferia ficar observando a mim, então eu ria e seguíamos para a próxima pintura.

Quando estou observando a sétima pintura depois da chegada de James, escuto ele soltando um gemido ao meu lado.

— Mas que inferno, não aguento mais isso.

— Como é? - Viro-me para ele e pergunto. Ele se aproxima e encosta sua boca em minha orelha.

— Venha comigo. — Ele sussurra numa voz sensual e meu corpo todo se arrepia ao sentir seu hálito quente.

Antes que eu possa respondê-lo, James entrelaça seus dedos nos meus e me puxa consigo, me guiando para Deus sabe onde.

— James, espera. Onde estamos indo? — Ele anda com tanta pressa, me puxando consigo, que tropeço algumas vezes e esbarro em algumas pessoas. Meus pedidos de desculpas ficando para trás enquanto James me conduz com demasiada pressa.

— Onde estamos indo, James? — Pergunto mais uma vez.

— Tenho que achar um lugar.

— Um lugar para que? — Pergunto e ele para abruptamente, quase me fazendo me chocar contra suas costas. Ele se vira e o que eu vejo em seu olhar faz com que uma corrente elétrica de pura excitação percorra todo meu corpo, desde o topo da minha cabeça até o dedão do pé.

— Acho que não é preciso dizer o óbvio, mas você estava certa, eu não vim aqui pelas obras de arte. Eu vim para te convencer a ir para casa comigo.

— James, eu já te disse que eu realmente quero ver essa exposição. Não estou saindo daqui. — Digo determinada e fazendo um biquinho emburrado.

Ele sorri e se aproxima de mim para sussurrar algo.

— Eu sei, baby. Por isso e por causa da minha pressa de estar dentro de você, eu tive que mudar meus planos. Não estamos mais indo para meu apartamento, estamos indo achar um canto nesse lugar onde eu possa levantar seu vestido e me enterrar fundo dentro de você. — Escuto suas palavras com a boca entreaberta e um baixo gemido escapa por meus lábios.

— Isso mesmo, baby. Venha, vamos fazer sexo selvagem no museu. — Ele começa a me puxar novamente e dessa vez eu permito sem nenhum protesto.

Suas palavras me deixaram em chamas, sinto o liquido da minha excitação escorrendo entre minhas pernas.

James vai nos guiando por entre os corredores, quanto mais para o norte da construção nós vamos, menos pessoas encontramos. Até que paramos em frente a uma porta com uma placa e com os dizeres:

 **ATENÇÃO!**

 **ACESSO RESTRITO**

 **APENAS FUNCIONÁRIOS**

— Perfeito. — Ele diz e olhando para os dois lados do corredor, abre a porta e me puxa para dentro da sala mal iluminada.

— James, não deveríamos entrar aqui. E se alguém nos achar? — Por algum motivo estou sussurrando.

— Não se preocupe, linda. É só não fazermos barulho. — Ele fecha a porta e eu observo a sala que entramos. Está iluminada apenas por fracas luzes amarelas fixadas nas paredes, vejo algumas estátuas, vasos e pinturas. Deve ser alguma exposição ainda não aperta ao publico.

James vem faminto para cima de mim, seu braço enlaça minha cintura e puxa meu corpo para junto do seu enquanto sua outra mão sobe até meu pescoço.

Sua boca desce na minha e ele ataca meus lábios, beijando-os, mordiscando-os e lambendo-os. Arrancando-me gemidos com seu ataque voraz a minha boca e sem quebrar o beijo, James me arrasta até um canto e me encosta na parede com violência.

Deus, eu adoro essa pressa dele, faz me sentir tão desejada.

Sua mão viaja por minhas curvas e para em minha coxa, ele puxa minha perna para cima e eu enlaço sua cintura com ela, puxando seu quadril de encontro com o meu. Sinto sua ereção se esfregando contra minha carne molhada e necessitada, e gemo.

James aperta e acaricia rudemente minha perna que está em sua cintura e com a outra mão aperta meu seio. Seus beijos desesperados descem por meu maxilar até meu pescoço. Ele lambe minha pele desde minha clavícula até o lóbulo da minha orelha, que ele morde provocando uma pontada aguda de dor.

— James, por favor. — Imploro sem fôlego em meio aos meus gemidos.

— O que você quer, Lily? Você quer que eu te foda contra essa parede enquanto todas aquelas pessoas estão lá fora, é isso que você quer, baby? — Ele pergunta voltando a atacar minha boca, sua língua provocando a minha. Apenas gemo em resposta.

Escuto o barulho de algo sendo rasgado e percebo o tecido frágil de minha calcinha jogado no chão ao lado.

Levo minhas mãos até os cabelos de James e enfio meus dedos entre os fios macios, fazendo com ele gema profundamente.

James desabotoa a calça e sem qualquer aviso, dá uma estocada forte contra mim. Sinto seu membro grande e grosso forçando sua entrada pelo meu canal apertado e gemo com a dor sublime.

James joga sua cabeça para trás e geme alto, seu gemido ecoa pela sala e tenho medo que alguém possa ter escutado.

Tento escutar atentamente par ver se alguém se aproxima, mas os únicos sons que escuto são os da união de nossos corpos e os gemidos de James.

Segurando minha coxa com uma mão e com a outra apertando meu seio, James investe contra mim num ritmo frenético e repetidas vezes.

Sua boca viaja por todo meu pescoço, me lambendo e mordendo. Seguro seus ombros com força e gemo com a sensação deliciosa que é o sentir entrar, se retirar e entrar de novo em mim, repetidas vezes.

— Oh meu Deus, James, não pare. — Fecho os olhos e gemo descontroladamente.

— Não vou parar, baby, não vou, quero que você goze bem gostoso para mim.

— Oh James, estou tão perto, estou tão perto. — Ele aumenta o ritmo, fazendo seus quadris se chocarem com força contra os meus.

— Isso, baby, isso... Oh Deus Lily, você é deliciosa, não aguento mais, vou gozar, baby. — Ele diz e nesse momento sinto meu orgasmo explodindo dentro de mim. James cobre minha boca com a sua para que eu não grite e goza enquanto continua me penetrando.

Ficamos um minuto abraçados sem nos mexermos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Então ele se afasta e sai de dentro de mim, me deixando com uma sensação de vazio. Sinto meus joelhos fraquejarem e arrumo meu vestido.

James fecha a calça e arruma a camisa, depois passa a mão pelos cabelos que eu baguncei ainda mais.

Faço o mesmo, tendo a certeza que meus cabelos devem estar uma bagunça delatora. Ele se abaixa a pega minha calcinha, levando-a até seu nariz.

— Você cheira tão bem. — Ele guarda a calcinha no bolso da calça, mas não sem antes eu conseguir ver uma mancha molhada enorme.

Olhe a que ponto esse homem consegue me excitar. Meu Deus!

— Não tenho certeza se consigo andar. — Digo com a voz ainda um pouco rouca, James sorri maliciosamente e vem me beijar.

Seus lábios acariciam os meus, mas dessa vez não tão desesperados.

— Venha, vamos terminar de ver essa exposição para podermos ir para minha casa para o segundo _round._ — Ele diz me puxando em direção da porta.

— Primeiro preciso ir ao banheiro. — Digo sentindo o gozo de James escorrendo por minha perna.

Ele me olha com um sorriso largo e orgulhoso, eu reviro os olhos e passo pela porta que ele abre para mim.

* * *

 **James**

Acaricio levemente o braço nu de Lily enquanto observo-a dormir. Ela parece um anjo, tão inacreditavelmente linda.

Ela adormeceu logo depois de transarmos pela segunda vez essa noite, dessa vez mais confortavelmente em minha cama. Mas tenho que confessar que àquela hora no museu, em pé e contra a parede, foi incrível. Lily estava tão necessitada quanto eu, ela me desejava tanto quanto eu a desejava, e apesar de ser desconfortável para ela, encostada naquela parede fria e dura, eu não pude resistir, não estava aguentando mais. Precisava dela naquele exato momento ou ficaria louco.

Deito-me atrás dela, colando a frente do meu corpo com suas costas. Encaixo seu corpo com o meu, meu pau esfregando em sua bunda.

Abraço sua cintura e deito minha cabeça perto da dela, seus cabelos vêem na minha cara, fazendo cócegas no meu nariz e eu inspiro profundamente seu perfume.

Abraço-a apertado, ela geme e se mexe um pouco, colocando seu braço em cima do meu que descansa na curva de sua cintura. Entrelaço nossos dedos e com um sorriso no rosto fecho os olhos.

Aos poucos sinto minha consciência deslizando em direção ao sonho. Sinto-me tranquilo e relaxado, o sono vem facilmente.

Eu sei o que você está pensando, eu também notei isso. Mas eu vou fingir que não percebi que a minha insônia dos dois últimos dias se deve ao fato de que Lily não dormiu comigo. Vou fingir também que o fato de estar me sentindo incrivelmente em paz e feliz nesse momento, não tem nada a ver com ela estar aconchegada em meus braços.

Vou fingir, porque não quero pensar no que isso significa. Não agora.

* * *

Olá! Eu também notei isso senhor James Potter e sei muito bem o que significa, hehehe. E aí gente, quem está afim de visitar um museu? ;D

Muito obrigada Nanda Soares e Deby pelas reviews. É realmente fofo esse Sirius, todo apaixonado e é de cortar o coração ver ele perder o amor de sua vida por causa das besteiras dos outros, mas ainda tem mais sobre eles, daqui alguns capítulos veremos a reconciliação de Sirius e Marlene, porque é obvio que eles vão se reconciliar se não eles não estariam juntos hoje ;) Em alguns momentos teremos esses flashback como do capítulo anterior e conversas que se remetem ao passado. Logo tem mais gente, muito obrigada e um beijo no coração :*


	11. Capítulo 10

**James**

— Não, você não fez isso. — Lily me encara com a boca aberta e uma expressão perplexa no rosto, a qual só me faz gargalhar mais ainda.

— Sim, eu fiz baby.

— James, não acredito. Você era mesmo um pestinha quando criança hein, coitada da tia Dorea. — Ela diz rindo e esse som, eu juro, é o mais relaxante que eu já ouvi. A risada dela faz coisas comigo, com meu corpo, e faz com que eu tenha vontade de fazê-la rir o tempo todo.

— Não se esqueça que o seu irmão estava junto comigo nessa.

— Mas quem que foi "o cabeça" e planejou tudo? — Ela pergunta levantando uma sobrancelha e me olhando desconfiada.

— Tudo bem, admito que foi eu. Eu arrastei o pobre Sirius comigo nessa, mas se serve de consolo quando a gente foi pego, eu levei toda a culpa por ele.

— Isso foi antes de eu nascer, não foi?

— Foi, eu tinha uns 6 ou 7 anos.

É tão estranho quando eu paro para pensar que a mulher ao meu lado, a mulher com quem eu venho mantendo relações sexuais muito frequentemente, é a mesma pessoa que eu vi crescer. Deus, eu segurei ela ainda bebê, isso é estranho demais. Praticamente uma década de diferença.

— Lily, você não liga para a minha idade? — De repente pergunto, pegando-a de surpresa.

— Como assim, o que você quer dizer?

— Eu sou bem mais velho que você, você não liga para isso?

— Você liga?

— Eu? Não sei, na verdade não. É que com você é diferente. Acho que com outras mulheres da sua idade não seria tão estranho, é que quando eu penso que vi você crescer...

— Eu não me importo nem um pouco com a nossa diferença de idade, James. Admito que foi um pouco estranho no começo, você me viu crescer e eu te vi como o melhor amigo do meu irmão mais velho a minha vida toda, muitas vezes te via como um segundo irmão. O mais estranho para mim é isso, eu acho, o fato de um dia eu ter o considerado como um irmão e não os 9 anos que nos separam.

— Entendi. Sabe, eu estou gostando muito do tempo em que estamos passando juntos. Digo, não só o sexo, que é incrível por sinal, mas eu aprecio os momentos como esse também. — Digo encarando o Jardim Botânico de Dallas onde estamos fazendo um piquenique.

— Eu também, sinto pela primeira vez que somos próximos de fato. Amigos. Eu gosto de pensar em você como um amigo, acho que em algum momento a nossa relação foi cortada totalmente, e nenhum de nós dois percebemos. Mas eu gosto que estejamos retomando isso, só espero que quando esse lance de amigos com benefícios acabar, que ainda possamos manter a parte do amigos. — Ela diz me encarando com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

Não sei o porquê, mas com a menção da palavra "acabar" um mal estar tomou conta do meu estômago. Não quero que isso acabe, ainda não, minha necessidade por ela ainda é grande demais.

— Claro que sim. Não vamos mais nos afastar como fizemos antes, ok? Mesmo quando a parte do beneficio acabar, vamos continuar saindo e conversando como agora. — Digo e deposito um beijo suave em sua mão.

— Eu adoraria isso, James.

Nesse momento uma bola de futebol americano aterrissa perto dos pés de Lily, fazendo-a dar um pulinho de susto. Olho na direção que a bola veio e vejo um cara vindo correndo até nós.

Ele usa uma bermuda e uma regata branca, deixando a mostra seus braços fortes.

— Hey, foi mal, acho que eu não medi muito bem minha força. — O loiro estilo surfista diz com um sorriso no rosto quando para em frente de Lily, ela olha para cima com a mão na testa e os olhos semi fechados e o nariz franzido por causa da luz do sol.

— Sem problemas. — Ela diz, o cara se abaixa, pega a bola e coloca-a em baixo do braço. Ele dá um passo para o lado, ficando de perfil para mim e protegendo Lily do sol.

— Espero que não tenha te acertado. — Ele diz dando-lhe um sorriso que eu conheço muito bem.

" _Oh não cara, ela não vai cair na sua."_

— Não se preocupe, não acertou. — Lily retribui o sorriso e eu juro que vi os joelhos do moleque vacilarem.

Filho da mãe, seus olhos viajam por Lily avaliando-a, e seu sorriso fica maior. Não posso culpá-lo por isso, ela com esse vestido de verão com suas belas pernas de fora é de chamar a atenção de qualquer um. No momento que ela apareceu em meu apartamento eu tive vontade de cancelar o piquenique e levá-la direto para meu quarto.

— Tudo bem então, a gente se vê por aí. — Ele diz e pisca para ela.

" _Aposto que você gostaria disso, idiota."_

— Tudo bem.

O mala sem alça me ignorou o tempo todo, nem se dignou a olhar para mim, se virou e correu de volta para o seu grupo de amigos.

Lily pega um morango e leva até a boca, mordendo um pedaço. Observo-a mastigando e ela percebe meu olhar sob ela, então sorri.

Ela não faz a mínima ideia do quanto é atraente. Ela nem percebeu que o aspirante a Andrew Brees ali jogou a bola nessa direção de propósito.

Aposto que se ela quisesse, ela facilmente conseguiria ter qualquer cara fazendo o que ela pedisse. Droga, ela conseguiu me convencer a vir até aqui, sentar ao lado desse jardim colorido de tulipas e fazer um piquenique, e ela só precisou me olhar com seus lindos, grandes e expressivos olhos verdes e dizer a palavra "por favor" e eu já estava igual a um idiota arrumando a porcaria de uma cesta de vime.

Mas devo admitir, isso não esta nada mal, na verdade, ficar aqui sem fazer nada, conversando com ela e sentindo o frescor do vento e admirando o céu azul é bem gostoso. Sinto-me relaxado como não me sentia a um bom tempo.

Lily está sentada tão perto de mim, enquanto ela olha para cima e observa os desenhos das nuvens – um hábito que ela tem desde pequena – eu a observo. Seus cabelos sendo jogados para trás pelo vento, sua pele se eriçando com o frio de final de tarde, o sol que faz seu caminho para se pôr e ilumina seu rosto, fazendo com que ela pareça um ser divino, iluminado, tão inconcebivelmente belo.

" _Preciso capturar esse momento. Para sempre."_

Sem que ela perceba, pego meu celular e tiro uma foto sua de perfil. Ao ouvir o barulho que o celular fez, Lily se vira e rapidamente cobre o rosto com a mão.

— James, o que você está fazendo? — Ela pergunta indignada.

— Tirando uma foto sua, não é obvio? — Ela abaixa sua mão do rosto, olha para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida e parecendo brava agarra meu pulso e abaixa minha mão, eu a levanto de novo e tento tirar mais uma foto dela, mas ela não deixa.

— Não, James. — Ela diz e vira o rosto para o outro lado.

— Só mais uma foto, vamos lá Ruivinha. Vamos guardar a lembrança dessa tarde para sempre.

— Não, eu não gosto de tirar foto. — Ela diz ainda com o tronco virado parcialmente para o outro lado.

— E o porquê disso? — Pergunto curioso.

— Eu só não gosto... Minhas fotos sempre ficam estranhas.

— Claro que não, já vi várias fotos de você com o seus irmãos e seus pais, você estava linda em todas.

Ela não diz nada, mas vejo sua cabeça balançando, ela discorda de mim.

— Ah é, está discordando do senhor-sabe-tudo aqui? — Pergunto em um tom divertido.

— Senhor-sabe-tudo? — Ela se vira e me pergunta rindo.

— Vou te mostrar que sempre tenho razão. — Digo e tento tirar mais uma foto dela, mas ela diz não e me pede para parar. Seguro seu braço e tento fazê-la se virar para mim.

— Não, James. Chega. Para com isso.

Jogo meu peso em cima dela, fazendo-a se desequilibrar e cair deitada para trás em cima da toalha, ela solta um gritinho que me faz rir. Não lhe dou tempo de se levantar, sento-me em cima dela, tomando o cuidado de sustentar a maior parte do meu peso com minhas pernas para não esmagá-la.

— James Potter, saia de cima de mim agora mesmo. — Ela diz em um tom autoritário, o que só me faz rir mais ainda dela.

— Depois que eu tiver a minha foto, baby. — Digo levantando o celular e tiro a foto.

Olho na tela, a foto teria ficado perfeita se não fosse a mão de Lily cobrindo a maior parte do seu rosto.

— Qual é, Ruivinha. Você me conhece, eu não vou desistir.

— Se eu deixar você tirar uma foto, só _uma,_ você vai sair de cima de mim?

— Vou. — Respondo.

— Tudo bem. — Ela diz e tira a mão da frente do seu rosto. — Vai logo com isso.

Por um momento, um breve momento, sinto que não consigo me mexer. A visão de Lily deitada com seus cabelos espalhados para todos os lados, seus olhos verdes parecendo mais claros do que nunca, suas bochechas coradas e seus lábios rosados me faz perder o fôlego.

— Anda logo com isso James. — Ela diz e só então eu percebo que estava segurando minha respiração, deixo o ar sair lentamente enquanto tento me controlar para que as batidas do meu coração voltem ao normal.

— Não se mexa, ok? Eu já volto. — Digo saindo de cima dela.

— James?

— Fique assim, não se mexa nem um milímetro. — Digo me levantando e indo até o jardim bem perto de onde estamos.

Arranco uma tulipa roxa do jardim e volto para onde Lily ainda está deitada, como eu pedi. Sento-me em cima dela novamente e coloco a tulipa roxa atrás da sua orelha esquerda, lentamente deslizo minha mão e sutilmente acaricio seu rosto macio, Lily solta um suspiro e fecha os olhos.

— Sorria. — Eu peço. Ela abre os olhos e dá um sorrisinho tímido para meu celular, tiro a foto e mostro para ela.

— Viu? Nem um pouco estranha.

— Ficou bonita.

— Ficou mesmo. — Concordo admirando a tela do meu celular. Guardo-o no bolso e sorrio para ela, ela sorri e então distraidamente morde seu lábio inferior.

" _Ah Deus, esse lábios!"_

De repente sou tomado por uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-los. Me curvo sobre Lily, me abaixando lentamente, a deixando saber qual é a minha intenção. Ela não me impede, apenas me encara intensamente, abre um pouco os lábios, num convite silencioso.

Passo meu dedo por sua bochecha, fazendo um carinho gentil, e então quebro a distância que nos separava e a beijo.

Seus lábios são tão macios, tão gostosos de serem provados. Tão lentamente quanto vou mexendo meus lábios contra os dela, vou deslizando meu corpo, para que toda a extensão do meu corpo esteja encostando no dela.

Ela abre a boca e eu a invado, sua língua vem de encontro com a minha e uma brinca com a outra.

Lily geme e o som viaja por todo meu corpo, me causando sensações que até então, eram desconhecidas para mim. Sinto a necessidade de aprofundar o beijo, e bem quando eu vou fazer isso, um estrondo alto rompe a bolha de sensações estranhas, mas boas em que estávamos. Lily treme em baixo de mim e eu relutantemente afasto nossos lábios, olho para cima e deixo uma maldição sair.

Cinco minutos atrás o céu estava limpo e o sol estava brilhando fazendo seu caminho para se pôr, agora o céu está cheio de nuvens cinzas e o sol está escondido atrás delas.

De repente, escuto mais um estrondo de trovão e saio de cima de Lily.

— Droga, acho que vai cair um temporal. É melhor irmos. — Digo me levantando.

— De qualquer forma logo já iria escurecer mesmo. — Ela diz e começa a me ajudar a guardar as coisas na cesta.

Guardamos tudo e vamos em direção a onde estacionei meu carro, quase chagando lá a chuva começa a cair. Lily e eu corremos a distância que falta, pego a chave e destravo as portas, quando entramos no carro ela começa a rir.

— Isso foi divertido, acho que eu não me molhava toda assim com chuva faz muito tempo.

— Vamos trocar de roupa antes que você acabe pegando uma pneumonia. — Digo colocando a cesta no banco de trás e ligando o carro.

— Exagerado. — Ela diz sorrindo, reviro meus olhos e guio o carro até meu apartamento.

No tempo em que chegamos ao meu prédio, a alegria de Lily já tinha me contagiado e estávamos ambos conversando e rindo enquanto entravamos na recepção.

— Boa tarde, Carlos. — Digo sorrindo para ele.

— Boa tarde, senhor. — Ele diz, mas me olha de uma forma estranha.

Lily e eu subimos até meu andar, vejo-a tremer então envolvo seu corpo com meus braços. Quando entramos no apartamento deixo a cesta de piquenique em cima do primeiro móvel que vejo e puxo Lily comigo.

— Vamos nos secar antes de ficarmos doente.

Levo-a até meu banheiro e começo a tirar minhas roupas.

— O que você esta fazendo?

— Tirando minhas roupas. Não podemos tomar banho vestidos, podemos?

Entro no box e faço sinal para que ela me acompanhe. Seus olhos lentamente viajam por meu corpo nu e param na minha ereção. Ela morde o lábio inferior e quando seus olhos voltam a encarar os meus, vejo desejo neles, fazendo meu pau pulsar.

Ela começa a tirar a roupa e eu a observo atentamente, como um leão faminto observa sua presa, ansioso para devorá-la.

Ligo o chuveiro na água quente e quando ela entra no box, puxo-a para debaixo da água comigo. Suas curvas delicadas se encaixam perfeitamente com meu corpo. Beijo-a como se fosse a última vez, quase a devoro. Suas mãos viajam por minhas costas e apertam minha bunda, nesse momento perco meu controle e a espremo contra a parede, levanto sua perna e deslizo para dentro do calor do seu corpo.

Ela geme, eu gemo, e nós dois nos perdemos um no outro.

* * *

Termino de me secar e coloco uma calça de moletom, Lily vai direto ao espaço no guarda-roupa que eu liberei para ela e começa a pegar uma calça, eu vou até ela e tiro a calça da sua mão.

— Nada de roupa, baby. Quero você andando pela minha casa como veio ao mundo. — Digo sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ela me olha de um jeito que me faz ter vontade de me enterrar nela novamente. A seguro na cintura e puxo seu corpo para junto do meu, seus seios nus roçando contra os meus. Essa é uma porra de sensação deliciosa.

— Quero você de novo, Lily. — Sussurro para ela.

Lily agarra meu pescoço e ataca minha boca, gemo enquanto deslizo minhas mãos por todo seu corpo. A conduzo até minha cama e a deito, depositando vários beijos por seu pescoço.

— James. — Ela suspira meu nome e levanta o quadril, ansiosa para me ter dentro dela.

Suas mãos vão até minha calça e começam a abaixá-la, mas então uma batida forte na porta nos para. Caralho!

" _Eu vou matar quem quer que seja!"_

— Ah merda! — Lily reclama.

— Shh, vamos ficar quietos, quem quer se seja vai embora logo. — Sussurro para ela e então outra vez a pessoa bate na porta.

— Acho melhor você ir atender. — Ela diz e eu solto um suspiro frustrado.

— Nem pense em mexer seu corpinho nu daqui. Vou dispensar quem quer que seja e volto logo para continuarmos de onde paramos. — Dou-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios e me levanto, arrumando minha calça.

Furioso com quem quer seja que esta do outro lado da porta por interromper meu momento com Lily, vou abrir a porta de cara feia.

" _Tenho que falar com Carlos, para ele interfonar antes de deixar alguém subir."_

Abro a porta e a imagem de Sirius parado ali, bem na minha frente, me congela no lugar. Olho para ele com os olhos arregalados e meu coração começa acelerar.

— Sirius? O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? — Pergunto nervosamente depois que me recupero do susto.

— Nossa, isso é jeito de tratar o seu melhor amigo?

— Desculpa, é só que você me pegou de surpresa. — Digo implorando mentalmente para que Lily fique no quarto e bem quieta.

Se Sirius pegar sua irmã na minha casa, na minha cama, e ainda por cima nua... Sou um homem morto. Ele nunca entenderia que ela é uma adulta e que consentiu com tudo que aconteceu entre nós. Ele ainda vê as gêmeas como duas crianças.

— Está tudo bem, cara? Você está meio pálido. Cheguei em um mal momento?

— Na verdade sim. - Digo fechando um pouco a porta e bloqueando a visão do meu apartamento com meu corpo. Será que Lily deixou algo dela à vista? Deus, Sirius tem que ir embora agora.

— Sinto muito, mas eu preciso conversar com um amigo, vai ser rápido. — Ele diz abrindo caminho e entrando no apartamento.

Merda! Merda! Merda!

— Então Sirius, me fale o que aconteceu. — Digo quase gritando para que Lily me escute e se esconda.

Ele se senta no sofá e esfrega o rosto, vou me sentar com ele.

— Eu e a Marlene tivemos uma briga.

— Qual o motivo? — Pergunto.

— Filhos. — Sirius diz tristemente.

— Ela quer começar uma família, esse é o problema? — Pergunto e Sirius ri sem humor nenhum.

— Antes fosse. É justamente o contrário, cara. Eu acho que já está na hora de termos um filho, mas ela quer esperar mais. Você sabe que eu sempre quis formar uma família com ela, meu sonho é ver a barriga dela crescer e saber que uma vida está se formando lá dentro, uma vida que nós dois criamos juntos. Eu quero tanto isso, cara, mais que tudo. Então uns meses atrás eu toquei no assunto com ela.

— E ela?

— Ela disse que é cedo ainda, que ela quer muito ter filhos comigo só que não agora. Eu venho tentando conversar com ela desde então, mas ela sempre diz que não, que devemos esperar mais, que ainda não é o tempo certo e um monte de desculpas. Mas eu não quero esperar mais, cara. Eu quero ter um filho com a mulher da minha vida, mas ela não quer.

— Calma, Sirius. Vocês vão ter filhos na hora que for para ser, não se preocupe com isso.

— E se ela não quiser mais ter filhos comigo, e se ela estiver usando isso de não ser a hora certa apenas como desculpa? — Ele me olha com preocupação nos olhos e eu tenho que rir da sua insegurança.

— Por favor, Sirius. Você e a Marlene, junto com o pé no saco do Remus e a Emmeline, são os casais mais apaixonados que eu conheço. O jeito que vocês se olham, cara, não precisa dizer mais nada. É óbvio que a Marlene te ama, e eu sei que ela sempre quis ser mãe. Vocês tem que sentar com calma e conversar sobre isso, sem brigar.

— Mas eu tentei conversar com ela, ela está irredutível. Ela disse que quer esperar pelo menos mais uns dois ou três anos até pensarmos em filhos.

— Três anos não é muito. — Digo e me arrependo na hora que as palavras saem da minha boca, Sirius me olha parecendo estar prestes a perder a paciência.

— É muito para mim. Sei que você não é capaz de entender esse sentimento, mas eu quero mais do que tudo ter um filho para ensinar a pescar, caçar, jogar futebol... Ou uma menina, para mimá-la e ser a minha princesa para sempre. Eu quero ter isso com a Marlene, eu a amo e quero que o nosso amor de frutos. Mas é claro que você não entende, nem sei o porquê eu vim aqui. — Ele diz irritado e se levanta, indo em direção à porta.

— Hey, calminha aí cara. Eu sou o seu melhor amigo, você pode sempre contar comigo, você sabe disso.

Ele para de andar e se vira para mim, colocando as mãos na cintura e parecendo muito frustrado.

— O que eu faço, James? Eu quero ter uma família com ela mais do que tudo. Nós estamos casados há um tempo agora, aproveitamos esse tempo só nós dois e foi maravilhoso, mas eu estou pronto para ter filhos, eu quero muito ter filhos.

— Sirius, eu não sei exatamente qual o melhor conselho... Mas eu acho você deve deixar a poeira abaixar um pouco e então vocês dois tentarem resolver isso juntos, como um casal. Não deixem que algo que seria um motivo de alegria para vocês seja o motivo de vocês se afastarem um do outro.

Sirius passa a mão pelos cabelos e lentamente concorda com a cabeça.

— Soa como algo sensato a se fazer. — Ele diz olhando fixamente o chão. — Acho que eu vou fazer isso.

— Ótimo. E se você precisar de mais conselhos sábios é só me pedir.

Sirius solta uma gargalhada e vem me dar um abraço.

— Valeu, cara. Sempre soube que apesar dos pesares, eu posso contar com você.

— Sempre, irmão. — Digo dando dois tapas em suas costas.

— Bom, obrigado por me escutar, acho que agora eu vou deixar você voltar para a sua garota.

— Como assim? — Pergunto olhando assustado e Sirius solta mais uma gargalhada.

— Ah cara, é óbvio, não? Você atendeu a porta com uma baita ereção. Sinto muito se atrapalhei vocês, mas eu realmente precisava conversar.

Olho para ele e abro a boca, mas não sei o que dizer. Deus, se ele soubesse quem é que está no meu quarto... Não gosto nem de pensar na sua reação. Ele se sentiria traído, e com toda razão, se eu não desejasse tanto Lily que chega até a doer, eu nunca faria isso com ele. Às vezes eu me sinto tão culpado quando eu penso no que estou fazendo, mas é mais forte do que eu.

— Sem problema, cara. — Sirius olha para além de mim com a testa franzida, depois dá um sorriso brincalhão.

— Piquenique? — Ele aponta para algo, me viro e vejo a cesta de piquenique. Droga! — Levando ela em um passeio antes de para sua cama? Nossa, quem é você e o que você fez com o meu amigo?

— Muito engraçado, Sirius. — Digo empurrando ele para a porta.

Assim que ela está fora do meu apartamento fecho a porta e encosto-me nela.

— Cara, não acredito que isso acabou de acontecer. — Digo para mim mesmo.

— Ele já foi? — Escuto a voz sussurrada de Lily vindo do corredor.

— Sim, ele já foi.

— Ah me Deus, não acredito que ele veio aqui enquanto a gente estava... — Ela aparece enrolada no lençol e vem até mim.

— Eu sei. Você precisava ter visto a minha cara quando eu abri a porta. Quase morri de susto.

— Coitado do meu irmão, eu sei que ele sempre quis ter um filho com a Marlene.

— Você ouviu nossa conversa?

— Só um pouco. — Ela diz envergonhada.

— Pois é, mas infelizmente isso só eles podem resolver, não podemos fazer nada.

— Eu sei, mas... Não gosto de ver ele sofrendo. — Ela diz com uma carinha triste e sinto imediatamente vontade de consolá-la.

— Hey, não fique assim. Sei que aqueles dois vão resolver tudo logo, logo. — Digo abraçando-a.

— Espero que sim, eu ia adorar ter um sobrinho ou uma sobrinha. — Ela diz e eu sorrio ao imaginar Lily segurando um bebê. Sei que ela seria uma tia maravilhosa, assim como ela será uma mãe maravilhosa algum dia. Tudo o que ela quiser ser, ela será maravilhosamente bem.

— Que tal voltarmos para a cama agora, hein? — Ela se afasta e me dá um sorriso safado.

— Excelente ideia.

* * *

 **Lily**

Não consigo parar de encarar Sirius durante todo o jantar. Coitado do meu irmão, eu sei o quanto ele ama Marlene e o quanto ele quer uma família com ela. O pior é que eu não posso nem ao menos lhe oferecer uma palavra de apoio, se ele soubesse como eu descobri sobre a briga entre ele e Marlene, bem, então eu teria que dizer que eu era a mulher com quem James estava naquela tarde. Isso com certeza seria uma tragédia.

Ele e Marlene estão sentados um ao lado do outro, como sempre, mas a tensão entre eles é perceptível, todos na mesa devem estar sentindo também.

— Então Emmeline, como estão os preparativos para o casamento? — Mamãe pergunta.

— Nossa tia, nem comecei a ver nada ainda. Minha formatura foi semana passada, preciso descansar um pouco. — Ela diz rindo e tomando um gole do seu suco.

— Mas vocês querem se casar daqui a dois meses, temos pouquíssimo tempo para preparar tudo. Temos que começar a providenciar as coisas o mais rápido possível. — Mamãe diz ansiosa. Olho para Tess e nós duas sorrimos uma para a outra. Nós duas sabemos que o grande sonho de mamãe é ajudar nos preparativos do nosso casamento, ver suas menininhas se casando, mas como isso está bem longe de acontecer ela está direcionando todas as suas expectativas e animações para a coitada da Emmeline.

— Vocês vão querer se casar aqui na fazenda, não é mesmo? Eu tomei a liberdade de comprar algumas revistas com decorações lindas para casamentos ao ar livre, você tem que ver Emmeline, dá vontade de fazer vários casamentos só para poder usar aquelas decorações, você vai amar. — Mamãe e Emmeline passam o jantar todo conversando sobre os preparativos para o casamento dela e de Remus, e Tess, Marlene e eu acabamos sendo recrutadas para ajudar.

Depois do jantar mamãe serviu a sobremesa, torta de maça. Algo mais tradicional impossível. Mas ninguém ousa reclamar, a torta de maça da dona Lisa é a melhor de todo o Texas.

Digo boa noite para papai e mamãe, Sirius e Marlene, e Emmeline, eu e Tess subimos e quando vou me despedir dela e entrar em meu quarto ela segura meu braço e entra no quarto comigo.

— O que foi, Tess? — Ela fecha a porta e vai se sentar na minha cama.

— Preciso falar com você, s _is._

— Agora? Estou com sono, conversamos amanhã, pode ser?

— Ah Lily, eu preciso mesmo falar com a minha irmã e melhor amiga, por favor.

— Tudo bem, desembucha de uma vez. — Digo me sentando ao seu lado na cama.

— É que eu conheci um cara. — Ela diz com um sorriso apaixonado.

— Ah meu Deus, Tess, isso é demais. Quem é ele? Eu conheço? — Pergunto animada pela minha irmã.

— Sabe o Colin Bailey que está no time de baseball da faculdade? — Ela pergunta animada e eu faço uma cara de nojo.

— Ah não, Tess, você está apaixonada pelo Colin? Aquele cara é nojento. — Digo indignada, como minha irmã pode se apaixonar por aquele cara?

— Urgh! Claro que não, Lily. Colin é um idiota.

— Então por que você disse...

— Quer deixar eu terminar, fazendo o favor? — Ela diz irritada.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem.

— Então, umas três semanas atrás eu estava sentada no jardim do campus, embaixo daquela árvore que fica perto do prédio de anatomia. Eu estava lendo e o idiota do Colin estava treinando arremessar e pegar a bola com algum amigo dele ali perto. Acontece que aquele filho da mãe acertou aquela maldita bola de baseball em mim, bem no meu olho.

Abro a boca e xingo Colin e suas últimas três gerações. Aquele desgraçado acertou minha irmã? Mas isso não vai ficar assim.

— Calma, Lily, posso ver daqui a fumacinha de raiva saindo da sua cabeça.

— É claro que eu estou com raiva, aquele idiota te acertou com uma bola, e no olho.

— Não foi nada realmente, quer dizer, na hora doeu para caramba e até ficou um pouco roxo, mas...

— Ficou roxo? Mas como é que eu perdi um olho roxo? Eu não te vi com nenhum hematoma. Você passou maquiagem?

— Você teria visto se você não andasse tão ocupada fazendo Deus sabe-se lá o que no último mês e não tivesse me ignorado completamente. Mas agora não é hora de falar disso, foco aqui Lily.

Sinto-me um pouco mal por que sei que é verdade, eu tenho ignorado minha irmã e até alguns dos meus amigos por causa do tempo que eu tenho passado com James. Eu até deixei de visitar minha família alguns finais de semana por que estava com ele, se não fosse Tess insistir eu estaria com ele agora e não na fazenda passando o fim de semana com minha família.

Eu sou uma péssima filha e irmã!

— Tudo bem, desculpe. Continue.

— Então, como eu estava dizendo... Na hora doeu muito e eu até achei que tinha ficado cega. O idiota do Colin veio me pedir desculpas e dizer que tinha sido sem querer, aham sei... Enfim, eu fiz ele me levar até a enfermaria para darem uma olhada no meu olho. Achei que iria ter que enfrentar a assustadora Pomfrey quando chegasse lá, mas fazer o que, estava doendo muito. Acontece que quando eu cheguei lá, Lily, não era a Pomfrey que estava na enfermaria para atender os alunos. — Ela diz com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Não? Então quem estava lá? — Pergunto ansiosa.

— Era o novo enfermeiro... Ah Lily, quando eu vi ele eu... Eu me esqueci de tudo. Da dor, do meu nome e até mesmo de respirar. E quando ele falou comigo então, meu Deus achei que iria morrer. Aquela voz sexy dele é de matar qualquer uma. — Ela diz ainda sorrindo e com um brilho nos olhos que eu nunca tinha visto até então.

— Tess do céu, me conta tudo sobre esse cara. Como ele se chama? — Pergunto dobrando minhas pernas e sentando em cima delas, quase pulando em cima de Tess de tanta empolgação.

— O nome dele é Nathan Harlan. Ele é lindo, Lily. Tem cabelos castanho lisos, olhos âmbar e pele dourada. E quando ele tocou meu rosto para examinar meu olho, eu achei que iria desmaiar.

— Nossa, _sis..._ Acho que eu não te vejo animada assim por causa de um cara desde, bem, eu acho que _nunca_ te vi animada assim por causa de um cara. — Digo rindo para ela.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, só sei que não aguentava mais e precisava falar com você. Desde daquele dia na enfermaria eu fico tentando arrumar desculpas para aparecer por lá. Eu já até fingi torcer o tornozelo e uma dor de estômago só para ir lá ver ele.

— Mas por quê? Se você gosta dele não precisa ficar arrumando desculpas para vê-lo, apenas convide-o para sair.

— Não sei se eu consigo. E se ele tiver namorada? E se ele disser não? Ah meu Deus. — Ela diz colocando as mãos no rosto.

— Ele demonstrou algum interesse em você? — Pergunto.

— Não sei, quero dizer... Ele sempre é muito gentil e amável, ele sempre sorri quando eu apareço lá, e faz piada e diz que eu sou desastrada e frequento mais a enfermaria do que a sala de aula, e ele me olha de um jeito diferente. Mas não sei, pode ser tudo coisa da minha cabeça.

— Eu acho que você tem que parar de ser uma menininha, seja uma mulher e vá lá e pergunte se ele quer sair com você, se ele disser que não, você sai de lá com o queixo erguido como se não fosse nada demais.

— Mas vai ser demais, não sei se eu consigo ser rejeitada por ele. E se ele disser que tem namorada acho que eu vou passar mal. — Ela diz mexendo as mãos impacientemente.

— Não seja medrosa, Tess.

— Não implique comigo. Se a situação fosse o contrário você também não teria coragem de ir falar com ele.

— Claro que teria. — Digo indignada e ela apenas levanta uma sobrancelha e cruza os braços. — Tudo bem, eu também não teria. Mas não estamos falando de mim, e sim de você. Se você gosta dele tem que tentar, s _is._

— Eu não sei, Lily. Toda vez que eu chego perto dele me dá uma coisa estranha na barriga, não sei se conseguiria convidar ele para sair. Eu iria gaguejar, passar a maior vergonha e depois sair correndo de lá.

— Tess você não... — Paro de falar quando escuto meu celular. Pego ele e vejo que é uma mensagem de James. Tento não demonstrar nenhuma emoção para que Tess não perceba.

 **James: Olá, Ruivinha, só queria te desejar uma boa noite. Vou sair com alguns amigos do trabalho então a gente se fala na segunda. Até lá, bjos!**

Franzo a testa ao ler a mensagem dele. Sair com os amigos? O que ele quis dizer com isso, será que ele vai sair para se embebedar e ficar com alguém, algum mulher?

Pensar nele com outra mulher me faz ficar imediatamente com raiva. Sei que a gente não falou nada sobre ser exclusivo, mas eu achei que estava implícito no nosso acordo. Eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de dividir o James com alguma dessas vadias que ele encontra nas suas noitadas.

O que nós temos é só sexo, ok eu entendi e aceitei isso, mas eu não vou dividir a cama dele com outra, ou outras.

E porque nos falamos só na segunda? Por acaso ele vai estar ocupado o domingo todo brincando com a vadia que ele vai pegar hoje na balada?

— Urgh! — Digo jogando meu celular na cama.

— O que foi, _sis_? Algum problema? — Tess pergunta e eu tento desfazer a minha cara emburrada.

— Não, não é nada.

— Você parece bem frustrada para ser nada. — Ela comenta me olhando desconfiada.

— Não é nada, é sério.

— Ok, é assim então? Eu aqui abrindo meu coração para você e você aí escondendo coisas da sua própria irmã?

— Tess, não faça drama, não é nada, sério.

— Tudo bem, então. — Ela diz se levantando.

— Hey, onde você vai?

— Eu vou dormir e ter um sonho muito agradável com o meu enfermeiro lindo.

— Você vai chamá-lo para sair ou vai ficar só no sonho? — Pergunto.

Ela não diz nada, apenas me dá um sorriso fraco e então vai embora.

Essa minha irmã... Ela pode parecer não ter um pingo de vergonha e ser super extrovertida, mas quando se trata de um cara que ela gosta, não somente está interessada, mas um que ela realmente gosta, ela fica mais tímida do que eu. Espero que ela tome a iniciativa e convide esse tal de Nathan para sair.

Levanto-me e vou me preparar para dormir, coloco meu pijama e vou ao banheiro escovar os dentes. Quando volto para meu quarto vejo a luz do meu celular piscando, indicando que tenho uma mensagem. Pego o celular achando que pode ser alguma coisa do James, mas quando vejo o nome de Amus paro um momento antes de abri-la.

 **Amus: Pensando em você...**

Não acredito. Quando passa alguns dias sem noticias dele e eu começo a pensar que ele esqueceu da minha existência, boom, ele aparece de novo.

Qual é a do Amus? Quer dizer, se ele me amasse mesmo ele não teria feito o que fez, por que ele continua insistindo nisso, ele não percebe que isso me faz mal? É inevitável, por mais que meus sentimentos por ele agora não estejam nem perto do que eram antes, eu ainda sinto uma tristeza por tudo o que aconteceu. Eu ainda não consegui bloquear totalmente os momentos incríveis que tivemos juntos, assim como não consegui bloquear a imagem dele com Bellatrix. Ainda machuca, não tanto, mas machuca.

Deixo o celular na cômoda ao lado da cama e me deito, apago o abajur e fecho os olhos tentando relaxar.

Quando estou quase adormecendo escuto meu celular apitar indicando mais uma mensagem.

Maldição.

Minha curiosidade é maior que meu sono, então estendo o braço e agarro o aparelho.

 **Amus: Ainda pensando em você...**

Logo em seguida vem outra mensagem.

 **Amus: Lily, por favor, me responda. Vamos conversar.**

Olho a mensagem e por um momento me sinto tentada a respondê-lo. Deixo o celular descansando em meu peito enquanto encaro o teto fixamente.

Alguns minutos se passam e outra mensagem chega.

 **Amus: Quando penso em você me sinto flutuar, me sinto alcançar as nuvens, tocar as estrelas, morar no céu... Tento apenas superar a imensa saudade que me arrasa o coração, mas, que vem junto com as doces lembranças do teu ser. É através desse tal sentimento, a saudade que sobrevivo quando estou longe de você. Ela é o alimento do amor que encontra-se distante... Tudo isso acontece porque amo e penso em você...**

Leio sua mensagem e sinto um calor se espalhar por meu peito e um frio na barriga. Isso não é justo.

Várias imagens dos momentos felizes que eu passei com Amus invadem minha mente. Eu amei tanto ele, tanto.

Se ele não tivesse me traído, se ele não tivesse matado meu amor por ele... Ah Amus!

Sinto uma lágrima solitária escorrendo por meu rosto. Seguro meu celular e clico em responder.

Fico encarando a tela por alguns minutos, para então finalmente digitar uma resposta.

 **Lily: Citando Shakespeare? Nunca achei que esse dia chegaria!**

Aberto em enviar antes que eu possa mudar de ideia. Menos de um minuto depois recebo uma resposta.

 **Amus: Para você ver o que você faz comigo, Lily. Pelo menos fez com que você me respondesse ;)**

 **Lily: Só respondi porque fiquei surpresa. Achei que alguém poderia ter pegado o seu celular e estar mandando mensagens românticas!**

 **Amus: Tão difícil assim de acreditar que era eu? Eu sempre fui romântico com você, Lily!**

 **Lily: Não me faça rir...**

 **Amus: Ai, assim você machuca meu pobre coração, e olha que ela já está bem judiado. Como assim? E aquela vez que eu paguei para o vigia do planetário deixar a gente entrar depois do horário? Eu te mostrei todo o universo naquela noite, isso pra mim é super romântico.**

Sinto minhas bochechas pegarem fogo e um pequeno sorriso se formar em meus lábios. Eu lembro muito bem daquela noite. Amus me levou até o planetário, estendeu uma coberta no chão e nós dois ficamos horas deitados olhando para cima vendo as projeções dos planetas. Depois fizemos amor lenta e apaixonadamente enquanto a imagem de várias estrelas giravam em nossas cabeças.

 **Lily: Ok, admito, aquilo foi muito romântico.**

 **Amus: Eu nunca vou me esquecer daquele dia, de nenhum dia em que passamos juntos. Como eu queria voltar no tempo, garantiria que eu não seria um idiota e não te perderia.**

 **Lily: Infelizmente o que está feito está feito, não tem como voltar atrás.**

 **Amus: Você está em Dallas?**

 **Lily: Wills Point.**

 **Amus: Que pena, queria tanto te ver, estou com tanta saudades :(**

 **Lily: É melhor continuarmos mantendo distância, assim as coisas ficam mais fáceis.**

 **Amus: Não tenho certeza sobre isso, as coisas estão bem difíceis para mim, Lily.**

Não fique com dó dele, Lily, não fique. Foi ele quem provocou isso, foi ele quem causou esse sofrimento todo, não você.

 **Amus: A gente poderia pelo menos voltar a se falar, a se ver... Você está me matando me afastando da sua vida assim, Lily.**

 **Lily: Você me magoou muito...**

 **Amus: Eu sei, e você não tem ideia do quanto eu me odeio por isso!**

 **Lily: O que está feito está feito. Vou dormir agora, boa noite!**

 **Amus: Espera!**

 **Amus: Deixa eu te pergunta uma coisa...**

 **Lily: O que?**

 **Amus: Se eu fosse romântico, tipo, muito romântico mesmo, eu teria alguma chance de voltar com você?**

 **Lily: Não.**

 **Amus: Não? Assim, sem dó nem piedade? Um talvez teria machucado menos.**

 **Lily: Mas teria sido uma mentira.**

 **Amus: O quão romântico é um cara aparecer na janela do quarto da garota que ele ama a noite, com toda a sua família dormindo, e recitar Shakespeare?**

 **Lily: Muito romântico, porque?**

 **Amus: Vá até a sua janela, Lily!**

" _O que, como assim?"_

Jogo meu celular e saio correndo da cama, me embolando na coberta. Chego até a janela do meu quarto, que fica no lado da casa, e a abro.

— Ah meu Deus! — Exclamo surpresa quando eu vejo alguém lá embaixo. Está muito escuro, mas o cara iluminado pela luz da lua e que segura um buquê de flores é, sem sombra de duvidas, Amus.

— Deus do céu, o que você está fazendo aqui? — Sussurro rezando para que meus pais não acordem.

— _O meu amor eu guardo para os mais especiais. Não sigo todas as regras da sociedade e às vezes ajo por impulso_... — Ele começa a dizer.

— Shhh, você vai acordar meus pais.

—... _Erro, admito. Aprendo, ensino. Todos erram um dia: por descuido, inocência ou maldade..._

— Se meu pai ver você aqui ele vai te matar, cala essa boca.

—... _Conservar algo que faça eu recordar de ti seria o mesmo que admitir que eu pudesse esquecer-te._ — Ele fica em silêncio por um momento e se aproxima mais da casa.

— Eu nunca vou te esquecer Lily. Eu te amo.

Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus!

Esse filho da mãe traidor sabe como fazer uma garota ficar balançada. Mas que droga.

— Amus, isso foi lindo. Mas você tem que ir, se meu pai te pegar aqui ele...

— Você me chamou de Amus. — Ele diz com um sorriso e só então percebo que o chamei pelo nome e não por seu sobrenome, Diggory.

— Chamei. — Admito.

— Venha aqui embaixo ou eu subirei até aí. — Ele diz.

— O que? Não, você tem que ir embora. Como você entrou aqui, aliás?

— Nada é impossível para um homem apaixonado.

Maldito bastardo romântico! Mas que droga, não caia nessa, Lily.

— Então, devo subir até aí?

Desvio meu olhar dele e olho para além, para o horizonte distante e penso por alguns minutos.

— Eu estou descendo. — Digo e fecho a janela antes de poder ouvir sua resposta.

" _Não acredito que estou fazendo isso! Vou descer apenas para dizer que ele vá embora, nada mais."_

Calço minha _bota ugg_ e desço as escadas o mais silenciosamente possível. Acendo a luz da varanda e destranco a porta.

Quando abro a porta vejo Amus parado no final da escada, eu fecho a porta atrás de mim e ele sobe os degraus e para na minha frente. Seus olhos viajam pelo meu corpo, olho para baixo e percebo que estou apenas de pijama, um short curto e uma regata de algodão.

Ele lambe o lábio e me olha com desejo, cruzo os braços da frente do meu peito e me sinto desconfortável.

— Você não deveria estar aqui. — Digo-lhe.

— Talvez, mas eu precisava te dar isso. — Ele estica o braço e me entrega o buquê de rosas vermelhas. — Sinto muito que você não tenha recebido o anterior. — Ele diz com aquele sorriso que ele sabe que faz meus joelhos fraquejarem.

— Você poderia me entregar segunda na faculdade. — Digo cheirando as rosas.

— E perder a chance de agir como os mocinhos dos livros românticos que você lê? — Ele diz e eu não consigo evitar que um sorriso tímido se espalhe por meu rosto.

— Elas são lindas, obrigada.

— De nada. — Ele diz e acaricia meu rosto.

— Não, por favor. — Peço e ele afasta a mão com um olhar triste nos olhos.

— Sinto muito. — Ele sussurra e olha para baixo. — Por tudo. Espero que algum dia você não me odeie mais.

— Amus, eu não te odeio. — Digo sentindo pena dele.

— Não? — Ele levanta o olhar e me encara. Sinto meu coração amolecendo cada vez mais.

— Não. Eu te odiei quando eu abri aquela porta e vi você na cama com ela, eu te odiei naquela festa quando eu vi você com ela de novo, mas agora, eu não te odeio mais. O que eu sinto agora é tristeza... Tristeza pelo que poderia ter sido, mas nunca será.

— Ainda pode ser, Lily, ainda pode ser.

— Não, Amus. Não pode.

— Por favor, me dê mais uma chance.

— Eu não posso... Não consigo. — Digo e sinto meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, forço-as a não se derrabarem.

— Eu te amo. — Respiro fundo, lutando para não quebrar na frente dele.

— É melhor você ir agora.

— Por favor, Lily.

— Amus...

Ele coloca as mãos no bolso da jaqueta e assente tristemente algumas vezes.

— Entendi, você não vai mesmo me dar uma segunda chance, não é?

— Sinto muito.

— Será que podemos voltar a ser amigos? Ou pelo menos conversar de vez em quando?

— Talvez, não posso prometer nada.

— Acho que já é um começo, algo para eu ter esperança. — Ele diz com um sorriso fraco.

Ele se aproxima e me dá um beijo rápido na bochecha e então se afasta, indo embora.

— Amus? — Chamo-o e ele se vira.

— Sim?

— A gente se fala segunda, na faculdade, pode ser? — Pergunto e vejo um brilho em seu olhar que rapidamente identifico como esperança.

— Só como amigos, quero dizer. — Rapidamente acrescento, mas o brilho no seu olhar ainda está lá e lentamente um sorriso alegre se espalha pelo seu rosto.

— Claro. Até segunda então.

— Obrigada pelas flores, de novo.

— O prazer é meu, Lily. — Ele diz e então se vira e começa a caminhar para longe, provavelmente para seu carro que deve ter ficado na estrada, já que a porteira sempre fica fechada a noite.

Observo-o até ele ser tragado pela escuridão da noite.

Entro em casa e tranco a porta, me encosto nela e solto um suspiro.

Mas que droga. O que acabou de acontecer aqui? Eu perdoei Amus? Estou disposta a voltar a ser sua amiga? Porcaria.

Fecho os olhos e os esfrego com os dedos. Quando olho para cima vejo Tess me olhando com um sorriso reconfortante.

— Você estava aí o tempo todo, hein? — Pergunto.

— Quase. Mas ouvi uma boa parte da conversa, sinto muito.

— Tudo bem, antes você do que papai ou mamãe.

— Porque você não me contou que o motivo de você e o Amus terminarem foi porque ele te traiu?

— Não queria que ninguém soubesse, acho que fiquei com vergonha, com medo que vocês me dissessem "eu te avisei".

— Ah _sis,_ ninguém diria isso. — Ela diz e vem me abraçar. — Sinto muito mesmo que ele tenha feito isso com você. Mas me parecesse que ele está mesmo arrependido.

— Você acha?

— Foi o que pareceu.

— Eu não sei o que fazer, Tess.

— Acho que retomar a amizade com ele aos poucos pode ser um bom começo, desde que isso não vá machucar você, é claro. Agora se você não conseguir ser amiga dele novamente, então é só me falar que eu o faço ficar longe de você. Ninguém mexe com a minha irmã. — Ela diz toda protetora e eu rio.

— Eu te amo, Tess.

— Eu também te amo, s _is._ Faça o que você acha que é o certo, não importa o que seja, eu sempre vou te apoiar. Sempre.

Escuto suas palavras e meu coração se enche de amor por ela, mais do que eu já sentia antes. Eu amo tanto minha irmã, Sirius e meus pais. Preferiria morrer a machucá-los.

Eles são as únicas pessoas que eu tenho certeza que nunca vão me trair.

* * *

Olá gente! Esse Amus não desiste mesmo e o pior é que ele conseguiu deixar Lily balançada. Coitado, mal sabe ele que não pode competir com James, mas será que Amus vai atrapalhar a relação dos dois? E a Lily com ciumes da noitada do James? Parece que os dois estão descumprindo o acordo Nanda Soares e quanto a perceber que estão apaixonados, inconscientemente eles já sabem disso, só falta aceitar o fato e não vai demorar muito, aguarda os próximos capítulos :)

Phyna nada GiveMeLoveCarol, apenas gosto muuuuuito de viajar, dizem que o ano só começa depois do carnaval, então nada melhor que viajar e descansar para começar o ano com todo o gás, hehe. Eu fui para Cancún, tenho uns amigos brasileiros que moram lá, eles me convidaram para visitá-los e quem sou eu para dizer não, hehehehe. Essa cidade é maravilhosa e apesar da situação que o Brasil se encontra recomendo a todos passar as férias lá. É clichê o que vou dizer, mas a vida é curta demais, portanto vivam, aproveitem, desfrutem das maravilhas desse mundo e sejam felizes ;D Depois voltei para o Brasil e fui para a Argentina a trabalho, aí sim não deu para descansar muito, hehe. Boa viagem para você Carol, se cuida e se divirta bastante, depois me conta como foi :) Ah e me perdoa pela maquiagem, sei como é, já paguei cada King Kong e sinta-se em casa mesmo, é isso que eu quero para todos vocês, adoro esse momento no final do capítulo para conversar nem que seja um pouquinho com vocês :)

Nem eu pensaria no ex se tivesse um James Potter Deby, se bem que não posso reclamar, meu namorado é o homem dos meus sonhos (amor se você ver isso e eu sei que você vai ver, fica registrado aqui: TE AMO). Sua frase veio a calhar Deby, a vaca está indo para o brejo mesmo, o James se apaixonando, a Lily também, mas pensando no Amus e o Amus definitivamente pensando na Lily, sem falar no Sirius quando descobrir o romance da Lily e do James, hoje foi por pouco.

Muito obrigada meninas pelos reviews e até logo. Beijos :*


	12. Capítulo 11

**James**

 _Oito anos atrás..._

— Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? — Pergunto. Quando ele não me responde viro-me e o vejo encarando fixamente a porta do ginásio. — Sirius, cara, você está me ouvindo?

— O que? — Ele pergunta parecendo sair de algum tipo de transe e seu olhar encontra com o meu.

— Você tem certeza quer ficar? Quer dizer, são 9 horas ainda, eles só vão sair lá pela meia noite, ou mais tarde.

— Tenho certeza. Não vou sair daqui até que eles saiam também. — Ele diz voltando a observar através do vidro do carro quem entra e quem sai do ginásio.

— Tudo bem, você quer ficar aqui e bancar o perseguidor, tudo bem para mim, mas eu estou dando o fora. — Antes que eu possa sair, sua mão pesada repousa sobre meu ombro.

— Nem pense em ir embora, você causou isso então você vai me ajudar a concertar.

— Cara, o que a gente pode fazer se ela quiser fazer alguma coisa com ele? — Sirius vira a cabeça lentamente e eu juro que nunca vi um olhar tão assassino em seu rosto como agora.

— Ela. Não. Vai. Fazer. Nada. Com. Ele. — Ele diz com os dentes cerrados e as mãos fechadas em punho.

— Tudo bem, então o que estamos fazendo aqui? Você acha que ele vai tentar algo com ela e você espera ir lá, salva-la e se tornar o seu herói?

— Mais ou menos isso.

— E se ele não tentar nada? — Pergunto e Sirius dá uma risada seca.

— Ele vai tentar. Ela é linda, ele é um moleque que só tem uma coisa na cabeça e hoje é a noite da formatura deles. Todos os garotos lá dentro estão esperando transar depois do baile e você sabe muito bem disso.

— Tudo bem, então você vai garantir que ele a leve direto para casa depois do baile. — Ele apenas assente. — E vai ser só isso, não é? Você não vai se meter em nenhuma confusão, vai?

— Meu Deus, James, quando foi que você virou uma garota? Achei que você corresse em direção de problema, e não corresse dele.

— Isso é ferrado, cara, só digo isso. — Digo soltando um suspiro de derrota e me reclinando mais no banco do carro.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, imersos no completo e absoluto tédio, até que Sirius começa a resmungar.

— Ele deve estar nesse momento dançando com ela, segurando na sua cintura e sussurrando em seu ouvido. Bastardo. Eu que deveria estar com ela lá dentro... Maldito Lucius Malfoy. Aposto que ele está imaginando como vai se dar bem hoje a noite, idiota, a única coisa que ele vai ganhar hoje se tentar algo com ela é um olho roxo. Não acredito que estou perdendo esse momento da vida dela, eu queria estar com ela lá dentro, dançando juntos uma musica romântica, pegando ponche quando ela estivesse com sede, emprestando meu paletó quando saíssemos e ela estivesse com frio. Levar ela para algum lugar e fazê-la se sentir amada. Eu que deveria estar lá dentro com ela. — Ele diz mais uma vez e eu reviro os olhos com impaciência. Deus do céu, não aguento mais ouvi-lo reclamando e não fazendo nada.

— Então entre lá. — Digo de saco cheio.

— Como assim? — Ele me olha curioso. — O que você quer dizer?

— Isso que você ouviu. Entre lá e dê um chega para lá naquele garoto e dance com a sua garota.

— Ela não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro, James. Ela nunca vai largar ele para dançar comigo, ela foge toda vez que me vê.

— Você não parou para pensar o motivo dela fugir e não querer ficar perto de você? — Ele me olha confuso e eu continuo. — Ela sabe que se ficar tempo suficiente perto de você, ela vai ceder. Ela te ama e quem ama é fraco.

— Ela não me quer por perto porque ela não me suporta, ela está magoada.

— Cara, entre lá dentro e a faça te escutar por pelo menos cinco minutos. Ela nunca te deu chance de explicar o que realmente aconteceu. Já passaram meses desde a festa, ela está de cabeça fria agora. Se você insistir, ela vai ceder.

— Mas na festa de formatura dela? Você está dizendo para eu simplesmente entrar lá e arrancá-la dos braços daquele moleque e obrigá-la a me escutar?

— Exatamente isso que eu estou dizendo.

— Muito cavalheiro. Não vai funcionar, não tem como eu ir lá, afastar o idiota e fazê-la me escutar.

— Bem, nisso você tem razão. Você tem que conversar com ela longe do idiota.

— Só se você me ajudar com isso. — Ele diz me olhando com um sorriso lento e diabólico surgindo em seus lábios e iluminando seu rosto.

— Como assim te ajudar? Ajudar como?

— Vamos entrar lá, localizar os dois e esperar o melhor momento. Então quando chegar a hora, você arranca o moleque de lá e leva para algum lugar, o banheiro, os fundos do ginásio, amara ele e joga na caçamba de lixo... Sei lá, qualquer coisa que vá mantê-lo afastado dela tempo suficiente para que eu a convença a me escutar.

— Cara, isso vai dar merda. — Digo tendo uma sensação ruim sobre isso.

— Você me deve essa, James. — Ele joga na minha cara e a culpa por ter dado aquela maldita festa onde tudo aconteceu me atinge como um soco no estômago.

— Tudo bem, vamos nessa. — Digo saindo do carro.

— Se eu soubesse que iríamos invadir a festa tinha me vestido melhor. — Sirius diz arrumando a camisa de flanela verde e passando as mãos na calça jeans.

" _Depois eu que sou menina."_

Passamos pela porta e andamos pelo corredor, mas paramos quando vemos uma mesa com duas garotas bem ao lado da porta fechada que leva para a festa.

— Merda, sujou. Só entra quem tem ingresso. — Sirius diz virando para mim e passando a mão pelos cabelos.

— E agora? — Pergunto.

Ele vira a cabeça discretamente e observa as duas garotas que estão conversando.

— Você tem que ir lá e _persuadi-las_ a nos deixar entrar.

— Com persuadi-las você quer dizer...

— Quero dizer dar em cima delas. Mas isso não vai ser um problema, não é? Você vive para isso.

— É, mas em cima de garotas gostosas, essas daí... — Olha para as duas garotas com seus vestidos estranhos. Sirius sabe que quem fica encarregado de recolher os ingressos na entrada são as pessoas que não receberam nenhum convite para ir ao baile. Ou seja, normalmente garotas estranhas que nenhum cara quer ser visto com elas.

— Ou você faz isso ou não vamos conseguir entrar.

— Vamos tentar a porta dos fundos. — Digo com esperança.

— Você sabe que a porta dos fundos do ginásio só abre por dentro. Você já estudou nesse colégio, cabeção. — Ele diz me dando um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça.

— Tudo bem então, e se oferecermos dinheiro? — Sugiro outra opção.

— Elas tem cara de quem vão gostar mais de um cara bonitão como você dando em cima delas do que de algumas notas, meu amigo. — Ele diz com uma cara divertida.

Ele está se divertindo as minhas custas. Filho da mãe.

— Porque não vai você falar com elas, você também é bonitão, a _migo._ —

Digo com raiva contida.

— Eu sou um homem comprometido. Não vou dar em cima de outra mulher enquanto a mulher que eu amo está do outro lado da porta.

— Você é um fodido mesmo, sabia? — Pergunto e começo a caminhar em direção à mesa com as duas meninas, posso ouvir a risada de Sirius e tenho que me lembrar de que só estamos nessa situação por culpa minha, e que eu devo isso para ele.

Paro em frente da mesa com o meu melhor sorriso "arranca calcinha", as duas param de conversar quando percebem minha presença e se viram em minha direção. As duas abrem a boca e me olham como se quisessem me devorar.

Sinto um arrepio e o meu sorriso vacilar, mas disfarço e continuo sorrindo para elas. Apoio ambas as mãos na mesa e me inclino para frente.

— O que moças tão lindas estão fazendo aqui que não estão lá dentro se divertindo?

Elas se olham com sorrisos tímidos no rosto, as bochechas da loirinha se transformam com tons de vermelho e sua amiga, a morena, abre a boca e gagueja:

— Esta-tamos recolhendo-do os ingressos.

— É, porque nenhum garoto nos convidou para o baile. — A loira diz olhando para baixo e com um tom de voz que faz me sentir mal.

Sua amiga morena rapidamente tenta a cutucar disfarçadamente repreendendo-a por ter contato o fato vergonhoso.

— Pois eu acho que é eles que saíram perdendo. — Digo com a voz baixa e sedutora e pisco para elas.

Elas soltam risinhos e não conseguem me olhar direto nos olhos.

— Acho que vocês deviam largar o posto, ir lá dentro e mostrar para aqueles idiotas o que eles estão perdendo. — Digo e acaricio a bochecha da morena e depois da loira. Quando as toco dão a impressão que estão prestes a entrar em combustão ali mesmo, bem em frente aos meus olhos.

— Todos os garotos já possuem um par, não teríamos ninguém com quem dançar. — A loira diz e me dá um sorriso triste.

— Qual é o nome de vocês, lindas? — Pergunto.

— Sandy. — A morena responde.

— Amber. — A loira responde em seguida.

— Muito bem, eu vou dizer o seguinte Sandy e Amber, eu dançarei com vocês, o que acham?

— É sério isso? Você vai dançar com nós duas? — Sandy pergunta com um sorriso animado.

— Você não estuda aqui, não é? Você é mais velho. — Amber diz me olhando curiosa.

— Não, linda, não estudo. Eu estudo na UTD.

— Você está na faculdade! — As duas exclamam juntas e eu tenho que rir. Garotas de ensino médio sempre terão esse fetiche com caras da faculdade.

— Isso mesmo, lindas.

— E o que você esta fazendo no nosso baile? — Amber pergunta.

— E se oferecendo para dançar conosco? — Sandy complementa.

— Estão vendo aquele cara ali? — Viro-me parcialmente e aponto para Sirius, que está com as mãos no bolso da calça e olha em nossa direção, quando ele vê as meninas o observando sorri para elas.

Quando me viro para elas de novo, vejo que estão praticamente babando enquanto olham para Sirius.

— Podem tirar o cavalinho da chuva, lindas, aquele ali tem namorada. E é por isso que eu estou aqui. Aquele ali é o meu melhor amigo, ele se chama Sirius e namora uma garota que estuda aqui. Resumindo a ópera, os dois brigaram e ele quer fazer uma surpresa para ela hoje a noite, acontece que ela está lá dentro. — Aponto para a porta fechada de onde uma musica abafada ecoa. — E eu precisava muito mesmo que vocês deixassem nós dois entrarmos, mesmo sem um convite.

As suas se olham com um misto de desconfiança e medo.

— Não sei não. — Sandy diz parecendo indecisa.

— Nós não temos permissão de deixar ninguém entrar sem convite ou que não estude aqui. — Amber complementa.

— Ah, por favor, lindas. Vocês tem a chance de ajudar o meu amigo de coração quebrado e vocês realmente não vão fazer isso? Não custa nada. Olhe, nós entramos lá, ele e a Marlene se reconciliam e depois nós três dançamos até não aguentarmos mais, o que vocês me dizem?

— Espera um momento, você disse Marlene?

— Marlene McKinnon? — Amber pergunta.

— Essa mesma, vocês a conhecem?

— Conhecemos. — Elas respondem juntas.

— As meninas daqui sempre são umas vadias com a gente, menos a Marlene, a Marlene sempre é legal.

— Então, deixem Sirius e eu entrarmos. A Marlene vai ficar muito feliz.

Elas ficam em silêncio um momento enquanto decidem, depois de alguns segundos sorriem e assentem com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, mas não vão fazer nada que vá nos colocar em confusão, ok?

— Ok. — " _Não posso prometer nada"._ Penso.

Viro-me para Sirius e faço sinal para que ele se aproxime, ele caminha em minha direção com um olhar determinado.

— Essas lindas liberaram para entrarmos. — Digo para Sirius e ele lhes dá um sorriso de agradecimento.

— Muito obrigado.

Elas ficam tímidas e apenas sorriem como resposta para ele.

— Obrigado, lindas. — Digo e dou um beijo na bochecha de cada uma, seguindo Sirius para dentro do ginásio sem ficar para ver a reação delas.

Deixo a porta se fechar atrás de mim e observo o ambiente. O local está lotado de adolescentes dançando ao ritmo da musica tocada por uma banda também de adolescentes, que se encontra no palco do outro lado do ginásio.

A decoração me lembra _Mardi Gras,_ acho que esse deve ser o tema. Há balões por todo lugar, muitas cores e a maioria das pessoas estão usando máscaras.

— Fique de olho, se você ver ela me avise. — Sirius grita no meu ouvido e eu apenas concordo com a cabeça.

Depois de alguns minutos passando os olhos pelo local e sem obter sucesso, finalmente localizo Marlene e... Merda! Ela está dançando com o idiota.

Os dois estão de máscaras, mas eu sei que são eles. Tenho que avisar Sirius que os localizei, mas ele não ficará nem um pouco feliz quando ver os dois dançando juntos, mas que droga, a musica é animada então porque esse idiota está espremendo Marlene contra seu corpo?

Bato no ombro de Sirius e aponto para a pista de dança, na direção dos dois. Assim que Sirius os vê sinto-o ficar tenso.

— Calma. — Digo em seu ouvido. Ele observa os dois dançando com um olhar muito zangado e fico com medo que ele decida encher o cara de porrada na frente de todo mundo.

— Eu vou tirar o cara daqui e você pega o lugar dele. Dança com ela e vê se pelo amor de Deus fazem as pazes logo, ok? — Ele apenas assente, então nos encaminhamos para onde os dois estão dançando.

Vou na frente e Sirius vem logo atrás de mim, tomamos o cuidado para que Marlene não nos veja antes da hora. Chego por trás dela e a seguro pelos braços, sem dar tempo dela ou do idiota reagirem, puxo-a rapidamente dos braços dele e a giro, jogando-a nos braços de Sirius que está atrás de mim.

Não fico para ver o que acontece, com um aperto firme agarro Lucius e o empurro para fora daquele amontoado de adolescentes.

Ele começa a se debater e a tentar se soltar e começa a me xingar, mas não o escuto claramente por causa da musica, algumas pessoas nos encaram rapidamente com curiosidade mas logo voltam sua atenção para seu par.

O arrasto sem maiores dificuldades até a porta dos fundos, abro-a e o jogo para fora do ginásio, ele cambaleia e quase cai no chão. Saio para o ar fresco e ameno da noite e deixo a porta se fechar atrás de mim.

— Você está louco, cara? Quem diabos é você? — Ele pergunta bravo e retira a máscara preta que cobria apenas metade do seu rosto.

— James Potter, amigo do Sirius, muito prazer. — Digo me divertindo com a situação.

— Posso saber por que você me arrastou aqui para fora, idiota?

— Para o Sirius poder dançar com a Marlene em paz e para que eles façam as pazes sem ter a sua presença apaixonada para incomodá-los. — Digo com um sorriso falso.

— Seu idiota, a Marlene está comigo agora. — Ele diz e pelo bem estar do coração de Sirius e pelo bem da cara desse moleque, espero que ele não esteja se referindo a ela estar com ele como namorada. — Ele a traiu e agora vem querer ela de volta? Bom, é tarde demais. Ela merece alguém melhor.

— E esse alguém melhor seria você? — Pergunto rindo.

— Seria sim. A Marlene estava começando a se curar e eu estava a ajudando, não vou permitir que ele a machuque de novo. — Ele diz todo corajoso e começa a caminhar para a frente do ginásio.

— Epa, onde você pensa que vai? — Digo dando um passo grande e o segurando pelo braço.

— Me solta, otário Eu vou voltar para a minha garota. — Ele diz tentando se livrar do meu aperto de aço. Jogo minha cabeça para trás e solto uma gargalhada, sinto algumas lágrimas escorrerem dos meus olhos de tanto rir. Quando me recupero olho-o seriamente.

— Olha aqui babaca, primeiramente, ela não é a sua garota. Ela é do Sirius e sempre será, porque aqueles dois nasceram para ficarem juntos, ok? E olha que eu estar dizendo essa palhaçada toda é um grande negocio, porque eu não acredito muito nisso, mas enfim... Segunda coisa, ele não traiu ela, não que eu tenha que dar alguma satisfação para você, mas ele nunca faria isso. E terceiro, acho melhor, para o seu próprio bem, você ficar longe dela. O Sirius é um cara ciumento e se você continuar dando em cima da garota dele, não vai ser nada bonito.

— Você está me ameaçando?

— Eu não, estou apenas te avisando, dando um conselho se preferir. O Sirius e a Marlene se amam, muito mesmo. De um jeito tão forte que eu nunca vou ser capaz de compreender, e apesar de eu ser muito cético com relação a essas baboseiras de amor e achar que isso é sinônimo de problema, o meu amigo não acha. Ele acredita no amor e se entregou de corpo e alma nessa relação com a Marlene. Demorou um pouco para eu entender e até mesmo aceitar essa relação deles, e mesmo ainda não compreendendo muito bem, eu respeito. Ela faz o meu amigo feliz então o que me importa se eu acredito no amor ou não? Sirius está feliz, então eu estou feliz, e qualquer um que quiser atrapalhar essa felicidade, vai ter que se ver com o Sirius _e comigo._ Você está entendendo o que eu estou dizendo, _bro_? — Acabo falando mais do que deveria, mas pelo menos acho que atingi o resultado esperado. Vejo o idiota engolindo em seco e parecendo amedrontado. Sorrio internamente.

Ninguém vai atrapalhar a felicidade do meu melhor amigo. Sirius não é meu irmão de sangue, mas é de coração, e depois de ver ele se transformar em um lixo ambulante com o termino do namoro, meio que caiu a minha fixa. Prometi para mim mesmo que apesar de achar que o amor o transformou em uma menininha chorona e que ele deveria estar pegando o maior número possível de mulheres ao invés de uma só, eu não faria mais piadas sobre isso, ou diria como ele esta cometendo um grande erro ou ainda brincar com ele e dizer que se ele quisesse eu poderia arrumar um rabo gostoso para ele para dar uma variada. Não farei mais isso. Vou respeitar a escolha do meu melhor amigo, se ele quer se amarrar a só uma garota apenas com 21 anos, então vou dar apoio total. E se alguém ameaçar esse relacionamento, eu brigarei como se a causa fosse minha. Porque afinal, é isso que irmãos fazem um pelo outro.

— E se ela não quiser se afastar de mim? — Ele pergunta.

— Não me interessa, é melhor você se afastar dela, porque se você continuar essa amizade com segundas intenções, eu acabo com você. E sim, isso sim foi uma ameaça.

— Será que você pode me soltar?

— Se você tentar ir lá dentro e atrapalhar o dois você vai se arrepender. — Digo e solto o idiota.

Alguns minutos se passam e eu continuo do lado de fora do ginásio vigiando o Lucius "babaca" Malfoy. Ele não tentou fugir nenhuma vez, mas mesmo assim por precaução, fico perto dele e de olhos bem abertos e atentos.

— Não acredito que estou perdendo meu baile de formatura. Qual é, cara, me deixe voltar lá para dentro.

— Para que? Para você ir lá dentro e atrapalhar os dois? Nem sonhando. Se o Sirius ou a Marlene não deram sinal de vida ainda significa que ele conseguiu pelo menos conversar com ela. Nós vamos esperar aqui até que Sirius apareça, se tivermos que esperar a noite toda, esperaremos.

Ele solta um grunhido de frustração misturado com raiva e chuta a parede.

— Será que eu vou ter que gritar pedindo ajuda? — Ele me lança um olhar raivoso e eu sorrio maliciosamente.

— Igual a uma donzela em perigo? — Provoco-o e ele fica vermelho de raiva. — Além do mais, pode gritar, ninguém vai te ouvir com o barulho da musica lá dentro.

Mais alguns poucos minutos passam até que a porta pela qual saímos abre e uma Marlene sem máscara aparece. Ela sai e anda em nossa direção, vejo Sirius vindo logo atrás dela. Pela sua cara posso começar a cantar vitória, Sirius parece mais relaxado, mais feliz e aquele antigo brilho está de volta em seus olhos.

O velho e bom Sirius está de volta. Graças a Deus.

— Olá, James.

— Oi, Marlene. — Cumprimento-a sorrindo. Ela olha para Lucius e lhe dá um sorriso tímido, como se desculpando.

Não me passa despercebido que Sirius passa seu braço em volta dos ombros de Marlene possessivamente quando ela se dirige a Lucius. Ele está deixando claro para o idiota a quem ela pertence e eu acho isso engraçado, obviamente não rio, mas por dentro me divirto e começo a me questionar como será isso. Como deve ser sentir ciúmes de alguém, como será agir possessivamente? Esse sentimento é um campo totalmente desconhecido para mim e sinceramente eu acho tão engraçado quando eu presencio alguma cena de ciúmes de um cara com a sua garota. Quer dizer, tem tantas mulheres por aí, porque ter medo de ficar sem aquela se é só procurar outra caso ela vá embora?

— Lucius, sinto muito ter deixado você só com o James, aqui fora. — Ela me lança um olhar, mas logo se vira para o idiota de novo.

— Marlene, o que está acontecendo, você voltou com esse cara? — Ele pergunta olhando para Sirius com uma expressão de nojo, que não é muito diferente de como Sirius está encarando ele.

— Sim, Sirius e eu voltamos. — Ela confirma.

— Isso. — Dou um grito vitorioso e um soco no ar, animado. Eu já tinha percebido, mas ouvi-la confirmando é muito melhor.

Os três me olham. O idiota com raiva, Marlene com estranheza e Sirius com diversão.

— Foi mal. — Digo dando um sorriso tímido e eles voltam a conversar.

— Você vai mesmo voltar com esse cara depois do que ele fez? — O idiota pergunta parecendo indignado e vejo a mão de Sirius que pende ao lado do seu corpo se fechar em punho, mas ele se controla e não diz anda.

— Lucius, eu e Sirius conversamos e eu acredito nele...

— Não é possível. — Ele a corta. — O cara te trai e você o perdoa? Você não tem amor próprio, Marlene?

— Não ouse falar assim com ela, seu merdinha. — Sirius retira seu braço dos ombros de Marlene e avança para cima do idiota, mas Marlene toca nele e lhe olha com olhos suplicantes. Sirius recua imediatamente.

— Olha Lucius, eu vim aqui para me desculpar por te deixar esperando e por não poder mais ser a sua companhia hoje à noite, eu vim aqui por que eu te devo isso. Mas eu não te devo explicações de nada mais. Eu amo Sirius e ele me convenceu que é inocente, eu acredito nele e acho que fiz uma enorme burrada ao duvidar dele. Então sim, eu voltei com ele e você não tem nada a ver com isso. — Marlene diz com a voz controlada e calma e Sirius nem tenta disfarçar o sorriso enorme que domina seu rosto, ele laça a cintura dela e lhe dá um beijo no topo da cabeça.

— Não tenho nada a ver com isso? Tudo bem, talvez você tenha razão. Mas você já se esqueceu qual ombro amigo estava lá quando você precisou? Quem te ouviu quando você precisava desabafar e quem te abraçou e te ajudou a ajuntar os cacos quando você estava despedaçada? — O sorriso de Sirius desaparece e uma expressão de raiva e náusea passa por suas feições.

— Não, eu não me esqueci, Lucius. Você sabe muito bem que eu sou muito grata por você ter estado lá por mim. Eu não quero que a nossa amizade termine assim, eu me importo com você. — Ao ouvir isso Sirius aperta o maxilar e seu corpo todo fica tenso. — Mas eu amo Sirius e é com ele que eu quero ficar para sempre. Gostaria muito que você pudesse aceitar isso e que nós continuássemos sendo amigos.

O idiota solta uma risada debochada e passa a mão pelos cabelos. Ele balança a cabeça devagar enquanto encara o chão e fica em silêncio alguns segundos.

— Se você prefere acreditar nesse cara, que assim seja. Mas na próxima vez que ele te machucar, não venha correndo para mim.

Sirius solta um grunhido e Marlene rapidamente lhe lança um olhar, pedindo silenciosamente que ele não se exalte.

O idiota se vira e sai caminhando, Marlene encara suas costas com tristeza, certamente lamentando a perda de um amigo.

Começo a respirar mais aliviado, finalmente as coisas estão bem de novo, e nenhum sangue foi derramado.

— Só mais uma coisa. — O idiota para e diz, se vira e caminha de volta até nós, mas dessa vez parando mais longe de nós três do que ele estava antes.

" _Merda, cedo demais para falar."_

— O que foi, Lucius? — Marlene pergunta.

O idiota coloca as mãos no bolso da calça social preta e encara Sirius com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

" _Merda, isso não vai prestar."_

— Você pretende contar para o seu namoradinho tudo o que aconteceu entre nós? — O super, mega, idiota sem noção pergunta.

— Do que você está falando? O que aconteceu entre vocês? — Sirius pergunta se virando para Marlene. Ela o olha assustada e segura em seus braços.

— Calma, Sirius. Não aconteceu nada. — Ela diz.

— Como não Marlene? Está se esquecendo daquela noite em que...

— Cala a boca, Lucius. — Ela diz irritada.

— Não, cala a boca por quê? Deixe ele falar. Que noite? O que aconteceu? — Sirius diz tremendo de raiva.

— Não é nada, não significou nada. — Marlene diz se desculpando.

— Ah então aconteceu alguma coisa? — Ele pergunta e meu corpo todo fica em alerta. Se o Sirius se exaltar eu vou ter que apartar a briga ou se não esse idiota vai acabar indo para o hospital, não que eu pessoalmente queira evitar isso, por mim ele podia ir para o raio que o parta, mas Sirius teria sérios problemas.

— Sim, quer dizer não, quer dizer, mais ou menos. — Marlene se enrola e está claramente nervosa.

Droga. Por favor Deus, que ela não tenha feito nada com o idiota, ou ele é um homem morto.

— O que aconteceu, Marlene? — Sirius pergunta sem paciência, se exaltando um pouco e fazendo Marlene recuar um passo.

— Eu e... Bom, foi uma noite que eu estava muito mal e... A gente acabou meio que... — Ela tenta explicar, mas sem conseguir formar uma frase compreensível, começa a gaguejar e os olhos se enchem de lágrima e eu tenho vontade de chorar também.

" _Estava tudo indo tão bem, se não fosse esse filho da puta. Eu vou acabar com ele."_

— Não consegue? Tudo bem, eu conto. Eu e Marlene dormimos juntos. — O idiota diz com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Antes que eu posso fazer qualquer coisa, antes que Marlene possa abrir a boca para se defender e sem mesmo perguntar se aquilo era verdade, Sirius desfere um soco bem no queixo do idiota.

Marlene solta um grito e cobre a boca com as mãos, o idiota grita de dor e cambaleia para trás com a mão no queixo e Sirius sem dar tempo para que ele se recomponha, parte para cima com uma fúria sanguinária.

Sirius acerta socos e chutes no idiota, que tenta revidar, mas não consegue acertar Sirius nem uma única vez. O meu amigo é o melhor lutador não profissional que eu conheço.

Marlene grita e pede que Sirius pare.

— Sirius, por favor, pare com isso... Sirius, é mentira, eu e ele não dormimos juntos, pare por favor. — Marlene pede desesperada e assim que ouve as palavras, Sirius para, deixando o idiota muito machucado caído no chão.

— Como assim? Você não dormiu com ele? — Ele pergunta com confusão e raiva misturados no olhar, e Marlene balança a cabeça.

— Então sobre o que você estava tão nervosa? O que aconteceu que você não estava conseguindo me contar? — Ele pergunta se aproximando dela.

— Sirius, meu amor... Eu e o Lucius não dormimos juntos, pelo menos não do jeito que ele deu a entender e que você acha que foi. — Ela diz enxugando as lágrimas do rosto.

— Como assim? — Sirius pergunta frio como gelo.

— Eu e ele dormimos juntos, mas não desse jeito, nós literalmente dormimos na mesma cama. — Ela explica e vejo as expressões duras do meu amigo se transformarem em alivio.

— Não se esqueça de contar o que aconteceu antes, querida. — O idiota diz quase como um gemido, Sirius vira para ele e antes que a pancadaria recomece eu vou até o idiota caído no chão e o levanto puxando-o pelo colarinho da camisa e o coloco de pé.

— Cale essa porra dessa boca se você não quiser que ele te mate, filho da puta. — Digo, eu mesmo querendo dar uma lição nesse cara para ele deixar de ser tão otário.

— O que aconteceu antes? — Sirius pergunta com um misto de ansiedade e medo na voz.

— Foi numa noite, fazia umas cinco semanas que a gente tinha terminado e eu estava muito mal. Tinha encontrado uma foto nossa, daquele feriado que a gente passou na Florida, lembra? Aí eu procurei o Lucius, precisava conversar com alguém e ele estava me ajudando tanto nas últimas semanas. A gente foi para o quarto dele e ficamos deitados na cama escutando a chuva enquanto eu alternava entre chorar e desabafar.

Sirius escuta atentamente cada palavra de Marlene, ele não se mexe nem um milímetro, toda sua atenção no que ela está contando. Provavelmente está decidindo se ele vai matar ou não o idiota, que por sorte está de boca fechada.

— A gente ficou horas daquele jeito, conversando ou então em silêncio enquanto eu chorava. Eu estava tão triste, eu estava morrendo de saudades e queria correr de volta para os seus braços, mas sempre que eu pensava em fazer isso a imagem de você com aquela mulher seminua se beijando voltava a minha cabeça. Várias vezes eu pensei se eu teria me precipitado em não te ouvir, talvez você realmente fosse inocente, pensando bem, eu sabia que aquele cara não era o Sirius de verdade. Mas eu estava machucada demais somente com a possibilidade de ter me enganado tanto com relação a você e aquela imagem de vocês dois no seu quarto não saia da minha cabeça. — Marlene começa a chorar e Sirius a puxa para seus braços, ele a abraça firme e apóia o queixo no topo da sua cabeça.

— Shhh, baby, está tudo bem. Eu te amo. — Ele diz para ela e ela chora mais.

Quando ela se recompõe, se afasta e limpa as lágrimas, respira fundo e continua.

— Logo nossa conversa foi indo em outras direções, Lucius foi me distraindo da minha dor e era por isso que eu estava andando muito com ele nas últimas semanas, ele sempre conseguia me distrair nem que fosse por um momento. Fomos conversando sobre diversos assuntos até que em um momento, não sei exatamente como, surgiu um clima. Nós nos aproximamos e ele me beijou, fiquei surpresa, mas não o afastei, e acabei retribuindo. O beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais intenso e menos inocente, até que quando me dei por mim, eu estava deitada de costas na cama e o Lucius estava em cima de mim me beijando.

Sirius e eu escutamos o relato de Marlene sem emitir som nenhum, os dois muito interessados em saber o que de fato aconteceu entre eles.

— Mesmo pensando que você tinha me traído, eu estava me sentindo péssima, muito culpada por estar beijando outro. Quando ele começou a me acariciar eu me senti doente, sabia que não podia continuar com aquilo, então pedi que ele parasse. Ele parou e eu pedi desculpas por ter deixado aquilo ir longe demais, ele pediu desculpas e disse que tinha sido um momento de fraqueza e que não queria se aproveitar do meu estado, mas que não pode resistir. Eu disse que estava tudo bem, mas o problema era que eu ainda te amava. E foi isso, depois disso eu deitei em seu braço e nós conversamos até ambos cairmos no sono.

— Um nos braços do outro? — Sirius pergunta com dor na voz.

— Sim. — Marlene diz tão baixo que mal a escuto, ela olha para o chão envergonhada.

— Sinto muito, Sirius. Mas eu te amo, por favor, me perdoe.

Sirius encara o chão e não diz nada.

— Sirius... Você vai me deixar? — Marlene pergunta engasgando com as próprias lágrimas.

O silêncio perdura, o ar carregado com tensão.

— Acho melhor você ir embora, antes que eu me arrependa por não acabar com você por ter beijado e acariciado a minha noiva. — Sirius diz e eu, o idiota e Marlene o olhamos com os olhos arregalados em surpresa.

— Noiva? — O idiota e Marlene perguntam ao mesmo tempo. Mas eu rapidamente compreendo o que ele quer dizer.

Sirius já havia falado diversas vezes sobre a vontade de pedir Marlene em casamento. Ele disse que queria comprar um anel lindo e fazer algo especial, e que isso seria muito em breve, mas aí todo esse mal entendido aconteceu. Acho que o meu amigo não quer perder mais tempo.

— Sim, noiva. Quero dizer, se você aceitar se casar comigo, é claro. — Marlene cobre a boca aberta em surpresa com as mãos e começa a chorar, mas dessa vez de felicidade.

Ela começa a balançar a cabeça freneticamente e pula nos braços de Sirius.

— Sim, sim, sim, sim... Mil vezes sim, meu amor. Eu aceito me casar com você, Sirius. Eu te amo tanto. — Ela diz apertando-o forte e descendo sua boca na dele. Sirius a envolve com seus braços e a beija tão intensamente e apaixonadamente que eu sinto a necessidade de desviar o olhar.

— Ah meu Deus, estou tão feliz. — Marlene diz sem fôlego quando eles param de se beijar.

— Eu também, meu amor. O que eu mais quero é que você seja minha mulher para sempre. Eu te amo mais que tudo, Marlene McKinnon. — Eles sorriem um para o outro e se beijam apaixonadamente de novo.

Por um momento, e eu disse a _penas por um momento,_ sinto uma dor aguda no peito. Por um momento, por um breve momento, que assim como rapidamente surgiu rapidamente foi embora, eu senti no fundo da minha alma o desejo de ter aquilo que Sirius e Marlene tinham, junto com o desejo veio à dor, por saber que eu nunca encontraria aquilo.

A verdade é o seguinte; Eu vivo falando que não acredito no amor, mas na real, eu acredito. Eu digo que não porque eu tento convencer a mim mesmo que eu sou o único normal e o resto do mundo é que tem algum problema. Mas isso é uma grande e deslavada mentira. Eu sou o que tem problemas.

O fato é, eu simplesmente não entendo o amor, e não consigo senti-lo – o amor que um homem sente por uma mulher, eu quero dizer – porque é claro que eu amo meus pais, irmãos e amigos. Eu não consigo querer amar alguém, o que eu quero mesmo é desejar o sentimento de querer amar alguém. Dá para entender?

Eu sei, é confuso. Eu também muitas vezes não entendo. E apesar de 99% do tempo eu estar bem com o fato de não conseguir amar uma mulher e ter um relacionamento sério, de não sentir falta disso e achar que tudo bem se eu nunca me apaixonar, tem 1% do meu tempo, quando eu presencio momentos como esse entre meus pais, ou os pais de Sirius, ou meus tios, ou meus primos ou meus amigos, que eu sinto uma dor muito forte em meu peito.

Uma dor que dói não pela falta de amor, mas por ser uma pessoa incapaz de amar, ou de pelo menos sentir falta de possuir a capacidade de ter esse sentimento.

Sirius se afasta de Marlene e se vira, encarando o idiota. Limpo as lágrimas dos meus olhos antes que elas caiam me denunciando ou que alguém perceba meus olhos marejados. Agradeço a Deus por a dor sempre chegar e ir embora tão rápido, não sei se aguentaria ela por mais que um breve instante, e morro de medo que um dia ela chegue e não vá mais embora.

Não sei se tenho mais medo dessa dor, ou da dor que eu sentiria se eu pudesse amar e tivesse meu coração despedaçado, como Sirius.

Talvez essa incapacidade de amar seja uma benção disfarçada de desgraça.

— Pelo amor de Deus, James. — Sirius diz meu nome me trazendo de volta à realidade. — Tire esse cara da minha frente antes que eu mude de ideia e termine o que eu comecei.

— Você ouviu. Se manda, cara. — Digo me abaixando para pegar a máscara do idiota e lhe entregando.

Acompanho-o até um pedaço do caminho e depois volto para ficar ao lado de Marlene e Sirius. Olho para ver se o idiota está mesmo indo embora e alivio percorre minhas veias quando vejo que ele de fato se foi.

— Você tem certeza que quer casar? Você não precisa tomar essa decisão agora e...

Sirius a cala com um beijo, quando se afasta aposto que Marlene não se lembra mais o que estava falando.

— Eu quero me casar com você, quero muito. E eu não decidi isso assim, de uma hora para outra.

— Ah não? — Ela pergunta enlaçando seu pescoço e sorrindo apaixonadamente.

— Não. Já faz um tempo que eu venho pensando nisso, eu até cheguei a olhar alguns anéis, e só não comprei um porque não achei nenhum que fosse perfeito o suficiente para você.

— Oh Sirius. Eu não preciso de nada disso, você pode amarrar um barbante em meu dedo que eu serei a mulher mais feliz do mundo. — Ela diz e o beija de novo.

" _Talvez eu deva ir embora."_

— Nada disso, você terá o anel mais lindo do mundo, e eu não medirei esforços para encontrá-lo. Sinto muito não poder te dá-lo agora, sinto muito também por esse pedido nada romântico. Eu estava planejando algo muito mais perfeito, mas eu meio que tive que improvisar. — Ele ri e a beija na ponta do nariz.

— Ah meu amor, isso foi perfeito, pode apostar.

— Quer curtir o resto do seu baile, só que com o acompanhante certo dessa vez? — Sirius lhe pergunta.

— Eu gostaria. Você faria isso por mim?

— Minha Marlene, você ainda não percebeu que eu faço _tudo_ por você? — Ele pergunta a olhando com amor enquanto acaricia sua bochecha.

— Percebi, mas eu ainda pergunto por que às vezes acho que estou sonhando, e que alguém tão perfeito como você só pode ser fruto da minha imaginação.

Sirius ri e a abraça. Já estava com saudades da risada do meu amigo, fazia muito tempo que não a escutava.

— Então vamos. Vou rodar você por aquela pista até você ficar tonta. — Ele repousa o braço nos ombros dela e ela enlaça a cintura dele com o braço.

— James, você vem ou vai ficar parado aí a noite toda? — Marlene para, se vira e me pergunta.

Sirius me olha e o sorriso no rosto dele é contagiante. Permito deixar pela primeira vez em alguns meses o peso da culpa escorregar de meus ombros e cair no chão. Sinto-me muito mais leve. Eu não arruinei a vida do meu melhor amigo para sempre. Ele está feliz de novo, e eu ajudei isso acontecer. Sorrio largamente para os dois e pisco para Sirius quando digo:

— Eu vou com vocês. Tem duas garotas a quem estou devendo uma dança.

* * *

Oiiiii gente! Eis aí a reconciliação de Sirius e Marlene, com direito a pedido de casamento. Está certo que não foi nenhum pouco romântico, mas Sirius precisava disso, deixar claro para o mundo que Marlene é dele e ele, dela :D

Pedido feito, pedido atendido Nanda, vou te chamar assim agora ;) Nem da para acreditar James-não-acredito-no-amor-Potter num piquenique romântico, não é? Olha o que a Lily faz com ele, hehehe. Quanto ao ciumes, bom... vai rolar no próximo capítulo, mas quem? Qual dois vai perder a cabeça?

Vaaaai Deby, vai acontecer sim ;D Foi por pouco, mas Sirius vai pegar os dois juntos e te garanto não vai ser nada agradável. Você viu o que James disse hoje: "O meu amigo é o melhor lutador não profissional que eu conheço". Vamos torcer para Sirius não machucar muito ele :/

Ninha Souma, como disse em Orquídea Azul, fico muito feliz por ter você novo por aqui. Existe muito carinho e cumplicidades entre Lily e James e é fundamental que Lily encare a situação com naturalidade, porque como você mesma disse James não é acostumado com isso, não sabe o que é receber amor além do fraternal e isso de cara poderia ser um choque para ele, mas aos pouco as coisas vão mudando, já da para perceber um James um tanto diferente, querendo Lily toda hora por perto e ela é forte, já passou por muita coisa, sabe lidar com a situação. Porém, como disse ante, no próximo capítulo vai ter ciumes, com direito a ceninha e isso pode mudar um pouco as coisas, digo o trato deles ;)

Homem dos Sonhos da Nick Crawford, o que dizer dessa declaração? Você me deixa sem palavras e sem ação. Sou muito sortuda por Deus ter colocado você no meu caminho, literalmente, hehehe. Amo você :*

Gente muito obrigada pelas reviews e logo tem mais. Beijo no coração :*


	13. Capítulo 12

**James**

Acordo e a primeira coisa de que tenho consciência é do corpo quente aconchegado em mim. Ainda com os olhos fechados, aperto o meu braço que esta repousado na cintura dela e a abraço apertado. Enterro meu rosto no seu pescoço e inalo o delicioso aroma que ela tem enquanto esfrego minha ereção em sua bunda.

Lily geme ainda dormindo e eu me esfrego mais nela.

Lembro que no começo eu fiquei apavorado com o fato dela estar dormindo tão frequentemente aqui em casa que até precisava de um espaço para suas coisas. Lembro também que naquela primeira manhã, quando eu acordei e fui ao banheiro e vi a sua escova de dente junto com a minha, eu achei que ia pirar. Fui até o guarda-roupa, depois abri a gaveta na cômoda e fiquei uns bons 15 minutos encarando as roupas e os pertences dela enquanto ela dormia a menos de 5 metros de mim.

Eu achei que ia começar a surtar, até então minha ficha não tinha caído, Lily estava praticamente se mudando para meu apartamento. Ok, tudo bem, se mudando é exagero afinal ela só trouxe algumas poucas mudas de roupas para ter que evitar o transtorno de sair daqui de manhã com a mesma roupa do dia anterior. E foi eu quem trouxe essa ideia a tona, na hora eu só estava ansioso para fazê-la aceitar dormir comigo sempre e não pensei no que de fato isso significava.

Caralho! Nenhuma mulher, com exceção de Eva Riddle dormiu – no sentido de dormir mesmo - comigo. E mesmo ela, nunca teve nenhum espaço só dela dentro do meu antigo apartamento. Lily é a segunda mulher com quem eu tive relações sexuais mais de três vezes e a primeira a conseguir me fazer baixar a guarda a ponto de deixar que ela juntasse sua escova de dente com a minha.

Pensando nisso agora, não sei como isso foi acontecer, e ela ainda conseguiu me enfeitiçar de tal modo, que foi eu quem insistiu para que ela fizesse isso.

Deus, essa mulher é uma coisa! Não sei exatamente que coisa, mas ela é.

Mas tenho que ser justo aqui, depois do meu ataque de pânico e com o passar dos dias, eu percebi que Lily não é nenhuma Eva. Ela não vai dar ataque e me perseguir quando esse nosso lance terminar, igual Eva fez. Esse pensamento me fez relaxar e eu me permiti a aproveitar a presença constante de Lily no meu apartamento.

E agora, depois de tantos e tantos dias com ela dormindo na minha cama a noite toda, eu não podia estar mais feliz com a minha decisão de deixá-la ficar aqui comigo. Acordar sentindo o calor do seu corpo no meu, seu cheiro único e inebriante, ver seu sorriso lindo que me deixa de bom humor logo pela manhã e ouvir sua voz rouca me dizendo "bom dia" me provoca uma porra de uma sensação maravilhosa. Sem contar o bônus de ter sexo logo pela manhã, o que deixaria qualquer um com um ótimo humor, e Lily sempre acorda tão sexy. É uma delicia.

Levanto sua blusa do pijama e espalmo minha mão em sua barriga lisa, lentamente a deslizo para dentro do seu short de algodão. Não sei qual é a desses pijamas velhinhos e de algodão dela, mas eles me dão um tesão enorme.

Imediatamente acho o que estava procurando e começo a acariciar seu clitóris com os dedos. Lily se remexe e geme, mas não acorda. Como essa mulher gosta de dormir, meu Deus, estou para ver alguém com o sono tão pesado e que durma tanto.

Continuo a estimulando pacientemente com os dedos enquanto começo a depositar beijos suaves em seu ombro e pescoço.

Lily geme de novo e eu sei que ela está despertando.

— Acorde, baby. — Digo quando sinto que estou perdendo a batalha contra seu sono e que ela está adormecendo novamente.

Enfio dois dedos dentro dela enquanto continuo acariciando o clitóris com o dedão. Lily abre os olhos, muito desperta agora.

— Bom dia. — Ela diz com a voz rouca e com aquele sorriso capaz de iluminar até o dia mais nublado.

— Bom dia. — Dou-lhe um sorriso malicioso e continuo a penetrá-la lentamente com os dedos.

— Humm, James. — Ela geme e diz meu nome. Ela morde o lábio inferior e fecha os olhos, começando a mexer os quadris.

— Sabe, toda vez que eu fico com saudades de dormir no meu apartamento eu lembro a mim mesma que acordando lá eu tenho que enfrentar aquela vadia, enquanto que quando eu acordo aqui, eu tenho isso. — Ela mexe os quadris provocadoramente e sorri maliciosamente.

— Acho que esse pensamento não te deixa em duvida sobre onde você deve passar a noite. — Digo.

— Nem um pouco. — Ela sorri e eu lhe dou um beijo. O beijo logo passa de algo morno para quente como o inferno. Sinto meu pau doendo de tanto desejo.

Retiro minha mão de dentro do seu short e deslizo-a por baixo de sua blusa, logo alcanço seu seio nu. Lily gosta de dormir de pijama, mas sempre sem calcinha ou sutiã.

"Obrigado, meu Deus."

Aperto seu seio e brinco com seu mamilo duro enquanto a beijo intensamente, os gemidos que ela solta enquanto nossas línguas brincam uma com a outra percorrem todo meu corpo, me deixando louco.

Rapidamente deito em cima dela e puxo sua blusa, interrompemos o beijo apenas para tirar a blusa e jogá-la no chão.

Faço meu caminho da sua boca até seu pescoço, traçando uma linha molhada de beijos. Ela suspira e acaricia minhas costas com uma mão enquanto a outra se perde em meus cabelos.

Vou beijando-a lentamente até alcançar a parte superior de seu seio. Seguro os dois com as mãos e sinto-os, aperto-os e brinco com ambos os mamilos enquanto olho em seus olhos verdes, lindos e hipnotizantes como uma esmeralda.

— Caralho, eu adoro esse dois. Tão grandes, redondos e durinhos. E esses mamilos rosadinhos, humm, são de dar água na boca. — Digo antes de colocar minha boca em um dos seus mamilos e lambê-lo.

— James. — Ela geme meu nome. Eu adoro quando ela faz isso.

Lambo o outro sutilmente, apenas provocando-a e ela resmunga. Sorrio e começo a chupar seu seio, intercalando minha atenção entre os dois. Chupo, lambo e dou leves mordidinhas, fazendo com que ela se contorça em baixo de mim.

Lambo o vale entre seus seios e traço um caminho de beijos até seu monte de Vênus, deposito um beijo ali e levanto o olhar, encarando Lily com um sorriso provocador nos lábios.

— James, por favor. — Ela pede.

Passo o dedo por seus lábios inchados e molhados.

— Essa bocetinha é muito gulosa. — Digo e Lily geme enquanto brinca com seus seios. — Você quer que eu te faça gozar com a minha boca, baby?

— Por favor, por favor. — Ela implora choramingando.

— Oh meu Deus. — Ela exclama quando minha língua a toca. Lambo-a desde sua entrada até seu clitóris, várias vezes.

Concentro minha atenção no clitóris, acariciando-o com minha língua enquanto a penetro com dois dedos.

— James... Oh Deus... Por favor. — Ela geme e eu sinto que posso gozar só de ouvi-la. Os gemidos de Lily são tão sexys, ela não solta aqueles gemidos exagerados e que são tão falsos quanto uma nota de 3 dólares, mas também não tem vergonha de mostrar que está sentindo prazer. Seus gemidos são excitantes e me deixam tão duro que eu sempre tenho medo de passar vergonha e gozar sem nem ao menos ela me tocar.

Quando a sinto pulsando envolta dos meus dedos, chupo-a mais intensamente. Lily geme e se contorce com seu orgasmo.

Não dou-lhe tempo para se recuperar, deslizo meu corpo para cima ficando em cima dela, tomo sua boca com a minha e a penetro com um único golpe. Rápido e duro.

Ela arfa e arranha meus braços com as unhas. Estou tão desesperado para conseguir minha libertação, que lhe penetro com força, nossos corpos se chocando e estalando. Nossos gemidos preenchendo o quarto.

Transar com Lily é tão bom. Ficar dentro dela é uma delicia, o seu gosto é uma delicia, as curvas do seu corpo, os sons que ela faz, a forma apaixonada e voraz que ela se comporta na cama mesmo sendo uma pessoa tímida, tudo é sexy, excitante e delicioso.

Quando sinto meu orgasmo caminhando cada vez para mais perto da liberdade, aumento o ritmo e agarro seu seio, apertando-o rudemente.

Quando meu orgasmo chega, é de fazer o chão tremer. Ele vem como uma forte onda, me arrasta e eu me deixo levar. Afogo-me nesse mar de novas sensações que só Lily me faz sentir.

— Vou tomar um banho. — Ela diz depois que meu corpo para de tremer e nossas respirações voltam ao normal.

— Tudo bem, vou fazer nosso café da manhã. — Digo e me retiro de dentro dela. Pego minha calça de moletom e vou até a cozinha.

Como estamos atrasados, não faço nada de especial. Arrumo a mesa com algumas frutas; Morangos, uvas, bluberry, melão em cubos e amoras. Iogurte, leite, suco de laranja, café, pão, pão integral, torradas e cereal.

Alguns minutos depois Lily aparece de banho tomado, toda arrumada e com sua mochila pendurada em seu ombro.

— Estou faminta. — Ela diz se sentando e se servindo de iogurte com cereal, amora, morangos e bluberry. — Está tudo bem? Normalmente você não é tão quieto assim no café da manhã. — Ela comenta antes de levar uma colherada da sua mistura de café da manhã até a boca.

— Não é nada, é só que hoje eu tenho uma reunião muito importante, tenho que apresentar uma proposta que se aceita, trará um contrato de muitos milhões de dólares para a empresa.

— Você podia ter treinado a apresentação comigo. Eu teria sido super imparcial e honesta. — Ela pisca e sorri. Não posso evitar sorrir também. Ela é tão adorável.

— Obrigado. Mas na verdade eu já apresentei essa proposta, para os acionistas da empresa. Eu tinha que convencê-los para que eles convencessem o Sr. Thompson que valia a pena marcar uma reunião comigo. Vou me encontrar com ele hoje à tarde e se ele ficar tão impressionado quanto os outros, esse contrato entre nossas empresas será assinado logo, logo.

— Entendi. Bom, boa sorte então, não que você precise de sorte.

— Obrigado. Acho que dessa vez toda ajuda é bem vinda, um pouquinho de sorte não vai fazer mal nenhum.

Terminamos nosso café da manhã e eu vou tomar um banho super rápido, Lily decide ficar me esperando mesmo já estando bem atrasada.

Depois do banho me visto rapidamente e dentro de poucos minutos estamos entrando no elevador juntos. Aperto o botão e assim que as portas se fecham eu a puxo para junto de mim e lhe dou um beijo.

Quando a porta do elevador se abre separo nossos lábios e ambos saímos ofegantes.

Entramos no carro e eu ligo o radio, está tocando _Lady Antebellum, "Just a Kiss"_ e Lily começa a cantarolar a musica.

 _I know that if we give this a little time_

 _(Eu sei que se dermos tempo ao tempo)_

 _It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

 _(Só iremos nos aproximar do amor que queremos encontrar)_

 _It's never felt so real_

 _(Nunca foi tão real)_

 _No, it's never felt so right_

 _(Não, nunca pareceu tão certo)_

* * *

Saio da sala de reuniões muito mais tranquilo do que quando entrei. Tudo saiu exatamente como eu havia planejado, a apresentação saiu perfeitamente. Apesar de eu já tê-la apresentado para os acionistas há duas semanas, hoje a apresentação seria diferente, eu teria que ficar durante uma hora dentro de uma sala apenas com outro homem, e não um homem qualquer. Carlson William Thompson, o fundador e maior acionista da Thompson Reuters Company, e o meu verdadeiro alvo. Se eu conseguisse acertá-lo em cheio com a minha proposta então esse contrato já estaria no papo.

E pela expressão em seu rosto durante toda a apresentação, pelos comentários e interesse que ele demostrou, estou mais que confiante que ele ficou impressionado com a minha proposta, muito bem impressionado.

Tento não deixar o meu sorriso vitorioso se espalhar por meu rosto, ainda não. Até o segundo antes dele assinar o contrato, tudo pode acontecer.

— James, estou realmente muito impressionado com a sua proposta. — Ele diz enquanto caminha ao meu lado pelo corredor em direção aos elevadores.

— Quando Robert me disse que a proposta era digna da minha atenção, eu não imaginava que seria algo tão bem elaborado e com tanta probabilidade de funcionar. Admito que estou muito impressionado com seu desempenho e estou tentadíssimo a fechar esse contrato com vocês. — Ele diz e eu tento controlar a minha animação, mas é muito difícil, se esse contrato realmente sair e eu for o intermediário, vai ser uma das melhores coisas que poderia acontecer com a minha carreira aqui na _Townsend_.

— Fico extremamente feliz de ouvir isso, Sr. Thompson. Seria um prazer para a _Townsend_ ter uma parceria com vocês, e tenho certeza que seria muito vantajosa para ambos os lados. — Digo e chamo o elevador, quando ele chega entramos e continuamos nossa conversa sobre negócios até chegarmos ao térreo. Acompanho-o até a porta e nos despedimos:

— Foi um imenso prazer finalmente conhecê-lo Sr. Thompson. — Digo lhe estendendo a mão.

— Igualmente James. — Ele aperta minha mão. — Gostaria de convidá-lo para almoçar na semana que vem para discutirmos alguns detalhes do contrato, seria possível?

— É claro, seria um prazer esclarecer qualquer duvida que possa ter permanecido. Estou à disposição.

— Maravilha, nesse caso então, minha secretaria liga para sua para combinarmos o horário.

— Perfeito. Tenha uma boa tarde.

Ele entra no seu _Rolls Royce_ cinza e eu observo o carro com um sorriso no rosto até ele sumir de vista.

Tudo esta correndo perfeitamente. Não quero me precipitar e cantar vitória antes da hora, mas só se uma merda muito grande acontecesse para esse contrato não ser fechado.

* * *

 **Lily**

Durante o caminho todo até a enfermaria eu fico me perguntando se isso é o certo a se fazer. Talvez o melhor seja deixar ela resolver isso, eu não deveria estar me metendo na vida da minha irmã desse jeito.

Mas droga, eu tive uma conversa com ela e a medrosa da Tess me disse que não pretende convidar Nathan para sair e que não vai deixá-lo saber que ela está caindo de amores por ele. A garota se apaixonou perdidamente a primeira vista, fica sonhando acordada com o cara o tempo todo, mas está morrendo de medo de chamá-lo para sair e deixá-lo saber do seu interesse.

Eu sei que o que eu estou prestes a fazer pode deixá-la muito, mas muito furiosa. Se ela fizesse o mesmo comigo acho que provavelmente ficaria meses sem falar com ela.

Mas... Eu só quero que ela seja feliz, e além do mais, se ele disser não eu nem conto para ela o que eu fiz, e se ele disser sim, ela vai acabar me agradecendo no fim das contas.

Paro em frente à enfermaria e a encaro. Entro ou não entro? Faço isso ou não faço?

Eu quero tanto ver a Tess feliz, todos merecem encontrar uma pessoa legal e se apaixonar, eu quero que ela tenha isso. E se depender dela, ela vai deixar a oportunidade de ter isso com o Nathan passar sem fazer nada.

Decido que eu vou fazer, não importa que ela fique furiosa depois, então entro na enfermaria rapidamente antes que eu perca a coragem.

Quando entro olho direto para a mesa na entrada, está vazia.

— Nathan? — Chamo um pouco hesitante. Escuto um barulho na sala ao lado e logo um homem alto e muito gato sai de lá de dentro.

"Meu Deus, a Tess tinha razão quando disse que ele é lindo."

— Oi. — Digo um pouco sem graça. Deus, eu estou mesmo fazendo isso? Vou me passar pela minha irmã? Nós já fizemos isso antes, mas quando éramos crianças.

— Tess? — Ele me olha com a testa franzida.

— Sim, sou eu, a Tess. — Minha voz sai tão falsa e trêmula. Droga, ele vai sacar que eu não sou minha irmã.

— Você está meio... Diferente. — Ele diz ainda me olhando com um pouco de estranheza.

Merda! Eu e Tess somos gêmeas idênticas, como é que ele percebeu alguma diferença?

— Estou? — É a única coisa que eu consigo responder.

— É, não sei o que é... Mas deixa para lá. — Ele diz balançando a cabeça e abrindo um sorriso enorme, ele se aproxima um pouco e sua postura delata seu nervosismo.

Ah sim, esse cara está totalmente na da minha irmã. Olha só o jeito que ele olha para ela, quer dizer, para mim, mas ele acha que é ela então dá no mesmo.

— Não me diga que você se machucou de novo? Eu te falei, você deveria andar com um trevo de quatro folhas, uma ferradura e um pé de coelho. — Ele diz rindo.

— Um trevo, uma ferradura e um pé de coelho? — Pergunto levantando as sobrancelhas e rindo.

— É, dão sorte, assim talvez você se machucaria menos.

— O pé de coelho não deu sorte para o coelho. — Digo cruzando os braços e ele ri.

— Verdade. Estou apenas implicando com você, sei que é meio estranho dizer isso, e por favor não me leve a mal, mas eu gosto que você seja desastrada. — Ele diz se apoiando na mesa e me lançando um olhar tímido.

— Ah é? E o porquê disso? — Pergunto.

— Porque assim você vem bastante aqui, e eu posso te ver. — Ele me dá um sorriso tímido e eu sorrio para ele.

"Ah meu Deus, a Tess tem que sair com esse cara, ele é um fofo."

— Sinto muito te decepcionar, mas hoje eu não estou aqui pelos seus cuidados médicos. — Digo.

— Não?

— Não.

— Então o que te trouxe até aqui? — Ele pergunta com um olhar de flerte.

— Eu vim saber se você por acaso quer sair comigo algum dia desses. — Pergunto e por um momento ele parece surpreso, como se não esperasse que eu fosse ser tão direta. Acho que a minha irmã esteve agindo muito timidamente perto dele, essa não é uma Tess que ele esperava ver, com certeza.

Ele abre a boca, mas parece não saber o que dizer. Droga, será que eu interpretei mal os sinais e ele irá me dizer não?

— Eu... Ann... Eu quero sim. Na verdade, eu quero muito sair com você, Tess. — Ele diz sorrindo largamente.

— Ótimo.

— Sinceramente, eu já estava querendo te convidar desde daquela vez que você veio aqui com aquele olho roxo, mas não tive coragem. Fico feliz que você tenha me convidado, porque se dependesse de mim ia demorar. Eu sou tão tímido quando se trata de chamar uma garota para sair. — Ele diz encarando o chão e parecendo envergonhado.

— Para falar a verdade, eu também sou muito tímida quando eu conheço um cara novo. Mas eu quero mesmo sair com você, então... — Deixo o resto da frase morrer no ar.

— Será que você pode me dar o seu numero de telefone para eu te ligar e combinarmos o dia?

— Claro. — Respondo.

Vou até a mesa, parando do seu lado e anoto o número do celular de Tess, quase que escrevo o meu número por engano.

— Prontinho, aqui está. — Entrego o papel para ele.

— Perfeito. Eu te ligo então.

— Vou estar esperando.

— A gente se vê então.

— Certo, até depois.

— Até, tenha uma boa tarde. — Ele diz e se aproxima, segura minha mão e a beija.

"Ah meu Deus, minha irmã encontrou um cavalheiro. Estou tão feliz por ela."

Sorrimos uma última vez um para o outro e eu vou embora. Uma vez fora da enfermaria, respiro mais aliviada, não tinha certeza se isso ia funcionar e muito menos se ele iria aceitar o convite. Mas ele aceitou, e disse que queria convidar ela para sair desde a primeira vez que eles se viram.

Cara, eu preciso contar isso para a Tess.

Sigo caminhando pelo campus com um sorriso no rosto. O que eu fiz não foi totalmente correto, mas acabou dando certo, agora a minha irmã e o cara que ela está caidinha tem um encontro.

Certamente ela não vai ficar zangada comigo quando eu contar que ele aceitou, ou vai?

Continuo caminhando enquanto penso como contar para Tess o que eu fiz e imaginando diversas reações da parte dela, quando escuto alguém chamando meu nome.

— Lily.

Olho para trás e vejo Amus fazendo sinal com a mão e sorrindo para mim. Curiosamente, a visão dele já não me provoca mais borboletas no estômago. Claro que ele continua lindo e gostoso, mas essa beleza não tem mais o mesmo efeito que tinha antes.

— Oi. — Digo quando ele para na minha frente.

— Oi, eu te procurei por toda parte. Fui falar com você depois que sua aula acabou, mas você já tinha saído.

— É, foi mal. Estava na enfermaria.

— Você está bem? — Rapidamente seu olhar muda para preocupação.

— Sim, está tudo ótimo comigo. É só que eu tinha que... Fazer uma coisa. — Digo com um sorriso envergonhado. Ainda não acredito que eu fingi ser minha irmã e marquei um encontro para ela.

— Que susto, achei que tinha acontecido algo com você. Que bom que você está bem. — Ele diz chegando mais perto e exagerando na preocupação e principalmente na invasão do meu espaço.

— É, estou. Inteira. Nada de errado. — Olho desconfortavelmente para ele e lhe dou um sorriso nervoso. — A gente se vê por aí. — Digo e me viro, mas Amus me segura pelo braço e vem ficar na minha frente.

— Espera, achei que você tinha falado que a gente ia se ver hoje. — Ele diz.

— Acabamos de nos ver. — Digo e tento ir embora, mas ele me segura de novo.

— Tem alguma coisa errada? Você parecia disposta a ser pelo menos minha amiga quando conversamos na sua varanda.

— Não tem nada errado.

— É aquele cara? — Ele pergunta fazendo uma careta de poucos amigos.

— Que cara, Amus?

— O idiota que eu dei uma surra. Como é o nome dele mesmo?

— James.

— Isso, James. É por causa dele que você ainda está fugindo de mim? Seu namoradinho não te deu permissão para você ser minha amiga? — Ele pergunta ríspido.

— Você está louco se acha que algum dia vou permitir que um homem me diga de quem eu devo ou não ser amiga. Além do mais, o James não é meu namorado. E foi bom você tocar nesse assunto, porque eu ainda estou com aquela briga de vocês dois entalada na garganta. — Digo cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de brava.

— Foi para ele aprender a não mexer com a garota dos outros, espero que ele tenha aprendido. Vocês ainda estão saindo?

— Isso realmente não é da sua conta. — Digo ficando irritada com sua atitude.

— Quer saber, não importa. Eu só quero que a gente deixe para trás tudo isso, ok? Se você não vai voltar comigo, quero pelo menos voltar a ser seu amigo. Pode ser?

— Não sei se isso vai dar certo, Amus.

— Por quê?

— Você não traiu minha confiança só como namorada, mas como amiga também. A amizade que nós tínhamos antes de começar a namorar, simplesmente não sei se tem concerto, entende?

— Acho que sim. Mas e se fossemos devagar? Retomando ela aos poucos?

— Talvez, quem sabe.

— Vamos fazer isso, por favor? Não quero que você saia da minha vida, Lily.

Encaro seus lindos olhos verdes, que são quase na mesma tonalidade do que os meus, só que muito mais penetrantes. Encaro com saudades o rosto do homem que até pouco tempo atrás eu amava com todo meu coração.

— Tudo bem, Amus. Nós podemos ser amigos, ou pelo menos, tentar. — Ele abre um sorriso do tamanho do Texas e me abraça. Hesito um momento, mas acabo retribuindo o abraço.

Ele me puxa para mais perto e eu posso sentir toda a extensão firme e forte do seu corpo contra o meu.

— Que tal nós irmos almoçar para comemorar? — Ele se afasta e pergunta animado.

— Comemorar? — Pergunto sorrindo com a sua empolgação infantil.

— Sim, venha, vamos comer. — Ele agarra meu braço e começa a me puxar.

— Tudo bem, vamos almoçar então. Quer ir ao restaurante universitário ou...

— Mas é claro que não. Vamos comer comida de verdade, eu conheço um restaurante fora do campus que é uma delicia.

Não digo nada e deixo que ele me segure pela mão e me leve até seu carro.

* * *

— Lily Evans, me diga que você não fez isso. — Tess diz num tom baixo e moderado, mas muito ameaçador, depois que ela para de tossir e limpa a bebida que ela derramou em si mesma quando cuspiu.

Acho que fiz bem em lhe contar o que eu fiz em um lugar publico. Assim ela não pode pular no meu pescoço, não com todas essas testemunhas.

— Foi mal, _sis._ Eu fiz. — Digo me encolhendo na cadeira do restaurante enquanto ela me fuzila com os olhos.

— Não. Não posso acreditar que você fez isso. Me diga que você não fez.

— Eu fiz, mas eu fiz pensando na sua felicidade.

— Você não tinha esse direito. — Tess se descontrola por um momento e grita. As pessoas nas mesas a nossa voltam nos olham com repreensão. Tess fecha os olhos, aperta o nariz e respira fundo.

— Você não tinha o direito de se meter na minha vida dessa forma.

— Mas Tess...

— Sem essa de Tess. Não acredito que você foi tão intrometida, egoísta e agora eu te odeio Lily.

— Não, você não odeia. Eu sei que eu não devia ter me passado por você, mas você não iria convidá-lo para sair mesmo estando louca por ele, eu só queria que você desse uma chance para esse sentimento.

— Não acredito que você me fez passar por idiota. Eu confiei em você e você me traiu.

— Não, Tess. Por favor não fale assim.

Ela permanece em silêncio encarando o prato. Dou-lhe o seu tempo e não falo nada.

— Qual foi a resposta dele? — Ela pergunta depois de alguns minutos, ainda encara o prato, talvez com medo da resposta.

Abro um sorriso enorme, é agora que ela vai me perdoar.

— Ele disse que sim. — Digo e ela imediatamente levanta o olhar e me encara com um misto de surpresa e animação.

— Ele aceitou?

— Aceitou. E não foi só isso.

— Não? O que mais ele falou? Anda, me conta tudo. — Ela se remexe na cadeira impacientemente.

— Ele disse que queria te chamar para sair desde o primeiro dia, quando vocês se conheceram. Mas ele é tímido demais quando se trata de garotas.

— Ah meu Deus. Ele queria me chamar para sair esse tempo todo? — Eu apenas balanço a cabeça com empolgação.

— Mas e aí, o que aconteceu depois?

— Eu dei o número do seu celular, ele disse que iria ligar.

Ela caça o celular desesperadamente dentro da bolsa e olha a tela.

— Não tem nenhuma chamada. — Ela diz decepcionada.

— Calma, Tess. Eu falei com ele ontem, logo ele vai ligar, você vai ver.

— Não acredito que eu vou sair com o Nathan. — Ela diz com um olhar apaixonado e um sorriso involuntário surgindo no rosto. Mas logo ele some e ela me encara seriamente.

— Mas eu ainda não te perdoei e estou furiosa com você, hein. — Ela diz me apontando o dedo.

— Mas não me odeia mais, não é? — Pergunto com um sorriso de vitória no rosto

— Odeio só um pouco. — Ela diz tentando esconder o sorriso que se forma em seus lábios.

— Acho que eu posso conviver com isso. — Digo e ambas rimos.

* * *

 _Alguns dias depois..._

— O que você acha desse Emmeline? — Pergunto lhe mostrando um arranjo de flores. Ela caminha até mim e segura o arranjo na mão, analisando-o.

— É lindo Lily. Uma boa opção.

Emmeline, Tess, tia Dorea, mamãe e eu estamos andando a manhã toda pelo centro de Dallas e seus arredores para escolhermos as flores do casamento.

Já entramos em tantas floriculturas e eu já cheirei tantas flores, que meu nariz está vermelho e coçando.

— Ah Emmeline, olha esse arranjo de flores _Calla._ É lindo. — Tia Dorea grita do outro lado da loja.

Não sei quem está mais empolgada com esse casamento; Tia Dorea, mamãe ou Emmeline. Poderia colocar nessa equação a tia Alyssa, mas a mãe da Emmeline infelizmente não está participando de todo o processo já que ela mora em outro estado.

Vamos até tia Dorea para ver as flores que a deixaram tão animada. Mas eu fico mais afastada dela, me escondendo atrás de Tess.

Não sei explicar, mas não estou me sentindo confortável perto dela. O que é muito estranho, já que ela é minha tia. Bom, não tia de verdade, tipo de sangue, mas é de coração. Ela esteve presente em toda a minha infância e eu amo ela como uma segunda mãe.

Mas toda vez que ela se aproximou de mim hoje, que ela me olhou nos olhos, eu me senti impelida a me afastar. É como se ela fosse capaz de enxergar através de mim e pudesse descobrir meu segredo; Que eu estou dormindo com o filho dela.

Só o pensamento das duas famílias descobrirem sobre o meu envolvimento casual com James me deixa inquieta. Deus, seria uma confusão enorme.

— Lily? — A voz de mamãe me puxa de volta de onde quer que eu estava.

— Hum?

— Filha, onde você estava?

— Ah desculpa, estava distraída.

— Então, o que você acha dessas flores _Calla_? Perfeitas, não? — Emmeline diz com um sorriso animado.

— Sim, sim, são lindas. Mas você não pretende que a decoração toda seja feita com elas, não é?

— Por quê? Achei que você tinha gostado. — O sorriso de Emmeline se desmancha.

— Elas são lindas, prima. Mas encher o casamento com elas, não sei não. — Digo fazendo uma careta.

— Você pode fazer o buquê das madrinhas e o seu com essas flores, e a decoração com outro tipo de flor. — Sugiro e o sorriso volta ao seu rosto. Dorea e mamãe concordam com a cabeça entusiasmadas.

— Sim, ótima ideia, filha. Emmeline, ficaria lindo, querida. O seu buquê de _Callas_ rosas ou roxas e o das meninas laranja ou amarelo. Oh ficaria uma maravilha.

Todas soltam gritinhos animados e batem palmas. Eu sorrio. Amo tanto a minha família.

Elas se afastam e vão continuar sua caçada pela flor perfeita para os arranjos e a decoração, eu fico para trás, olhando algumas flores que parecem esquecidas e que não recebem atenção de ninguém. Elas com certeza não são apropriadas para um casamento, mas são lindas.

— Hey _sis._ — Tess para ao meu lado.

— Hey.

— Algum problema?

— Não, nenhum. Por quê?

— É só que parece que toda hora que eu olho para você, você está divagando ou algo assim. Tem algo te preocupando?

— Não, na verdade não. Não é nada demais.

"Só não consigo ficar perto da tia Dorea porque estou dormindo com o James."

Como eu queria de fato dizer isso em voz alta. Contar para alguém sobre o James e eu. Sei que o que nós temos não é nada demais, mas eu estou sentindo uma necessidade enorme de desabafar com alguém nos últimos dias.

Os últimos dias... Não sei o que, mas sinto que algo dentro de mim vem mudando dos últimos dias para cá.

Sinto-me estranha quando estou com James, e me sinto mais estranha ainda quando não estou com ele.

Eu não consigo parar de pensar nele, nas noites que passamos juntos, nas conversas que tivemos, nos sorrisos que ele me deu, nos toques quase carinhosos que trocamos durante o café da manhã.

É uma sensação estranha, não sei o que pode ser. Quando estamos longe um do outro me pego esperando ansiosamente nosso próximo encontro, e quando ele finalmente chega, eu me esqueço de tudo e me entrego a essa descarga de sensações quase místicas, tão incompreensíveis e únicas.

— Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo, não é?

— Sei sim.

— Não é aquele idiota traidor do Amus te incomodando de novo, não é? — Ela pergunta agressivamente e eu rio.

— Não, ele não está me incomodando nem um pouco. Na verdade, a gente tem conversando na faculdade nesses últimos dias, e tem sido bem legal. Estamos retomando nossa amizade devagar.

— Então você decidiu perdoar mesmo ele, hein? É isso mesmo que você quer, ser amiga do Amus de novo? — Ela me pergunta e eu não a respondo por vários minutos.

— Acho que sim, não sei se isso é o certo a se fazer. Mas você sabe que eu tenho um coração de manteiga, não é? Ele disse que quer pelo menos ser meu amigo, já que a nossa relação de namorados está perdida para sempre.

— Você ainda sente algo por ele? — Ela pergunta. Dou-lhe um olhar de aviso, não quero falar sobre meus sentimento pelo Amus agora. — Porque se você ainda o ama, não sei se essa amizade é algo bom para você. Nem para ele na verdade. Mas se você já o superou, bem, então eu fico mais tranquila com essa reaproximação de vocês, porque sei que você não corre o risco de se machucar.

— Eu ainda não tenho certeza quais são meus sentimentos por ele. Mas eu não o amo mais, Tess. Ele me machucou demais, acho que a dor foi lentamente matando o amor que eu sentia. Passei por vários estágios desde o dia que eu vi ele com ela. Desespero, magoa, raiva, tristeza, raiva de novo, indecisão, mais magoa, até que eu cheguei ao ponto que estou agora. Não sinto mais nada disso, eu estou pronta para esquecer tudo e perdoá-lo de verdade, tentar recuperar um pouco do que tínhamos como amigos. E eu sei que não o amo mais, mas ainda sinto algo por ele. Entende? Isso soa tão confuso, eu sei...

— Não, acho que eu entendo sim. Acho que talvez essa reaproximação de vocês sirva para te dar uma luz e te fazer perceber o que você realmente sente por ele.

— Talvez... Então você acha que eu estou certa em permitir que ele se reaproxime?

— Acho que sim, s _is._ Apesar de eu estar morrendo de raiva dele e querer arrancar suas bolas pelo que ele fez... Acho que você tem que resolver isso de uma vez por todas.

Sorrio para minha irmã e abro os braços, chamando-a para um abraço.

— E pensar que sempre diziam que eu era a mais sensata, com a cabeça no lugar. — Digo rindo.

— Hey, quem dizia isso? Eu sempre fui muito sensata. — Ela diz indignada e eu rio. Acaricio seus cabelos e a abraço forte.

Tess e eu sempre tivemos uma ligação muito forte. Não sei se é pelo fato de sermos irmãs, gêmeas ou simplesmente porque entendemos e apoiamos uma à outra.

Só sei que eu a amo com todo meu coração, e quero sempre o melhor para ela, assim como sei que ela quer o melhor para mim.

— Ah meu Deus, eu sou uma péssima irmã. Esqueci-me de te perguntar como foram as coisas com o Nathan ontem a noite. — Digo.

— Ah Lily! Foi in-crí-vel! — Ela diz com os olhinhos brilhando.

Ontem foi a segunda vez que Nathan marcou um encontro com ela em menos de uma semana, sem falar que eles se viram todos os dias na faculdade nesses últimos dias.

— Ele é tão romântico, tão fofo, tão inteligente, tão bem humorado, tão... Tão perfeito. — Ela sorri de orelha a orelha.

— Ele te beijou? — Sussurro para ninguém nos ouvir. Ela balança a cabeça e quase posso ver os fogos de artifício enquanto ela comemora.

— Foi maravilhoso. Eu estava encostada no carro dele, estávamos conversando. Eu estava falando nem me lembro mais sobre o que e ele só ficava lá me olhando com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Eu perguntei o que ele estava olhando e ele disse "a mulher mais linda na qual eu já repousei meus olhos" e eu não conseguia respirar, ele se aproximou e me puxou para si, ele ficou acariciando meu rosto enquanto nos olhávamos profundamente nos olhos. Eu juro, Lily, eu senti como se ele estivesse olhando minha alma, nunca me senti daquela forma. Então ele me beijou, tão lentamente e tão apaixonadamente que eu achei que iria morrer de felicidade. — Ela me conta praticamente dando pulinhos de alegria e meu coração se enche e transborda de amor e felicidade por ela.

— Tess, estou tão feliz por você. Quando que ele vai lá em casa, quando ele vai conhecer papai e mamãe?

— Não sei, nós não falamos sobre namoro, conhecer os pais nem nada disso. Mas Nathan é um cara das antigas, sei que ele não estaria dizendo e fazendo essas coisas se não quisesse algo sério. Então logo vai acontecer.

— Tess, isso é demais! Tenho certeza que papai e mamãe vão aprovar ele.

— Você acha mesmo?

— Tenho certeza.

— Ah Lily, estou tão feliz, você não pode nem imaginar o quanto.

* * *

Olho para o relógio quando escuto uma batida na porta. Quem será a essa hora?

Tiro todos os papeis e livros que me cobriam e levanto do sofá. Quando abro a porta vejo Tess toda produzida na minha frente.

— Tess, o que você está fazendo aqui e porque está vestida assim? — Digo apontando para seu vestido tomara que caia verde escuro.

— Eu estou aqui, querida irmã, porque hoje é sexta e eu, você, o Nathan e o Ben vamos sair para nos divertimos. — Ela diz e passa por mim, entrando no apartamento como um furacão.

Fecho a porta com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

— Quem é Ben? E como assim vamos sair?

— Ben é um amigo do Nathan, e vamos sair saindo, ué. — Ela diz sentando no único espacinho do sofá que não está ocupado com o meu material de estudo.

— Aquela vadia da Bellatrix, está aí?

— Não. Aquela lá vive mais fora do que aqui, graças a Deus.

— Ótimo, então vá se arrumar que eu te espero aqui, mas não demore, ok? Temos que encontrar com os meninos daqui quarenta minutos.

Olho para ela como se minha irmã tivesse perdido a sanidade. Do que essa mulher está falando? Eu não posso sair, tenho que estudar para a prova de segunda, esse é o motivo de eu estar aqui solitária nesse apartamento e não nos braços de James.

— Tess, eu não posso sair hoje, não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estou estudando. — Digo apontando para os livros ao seu lado.

— Sim, eu percebi isso, essa pequena biblioteca no sofá e na mesa me deram uma bela dica disso. Parece que eu vim para te salvar, então.

— Salvar do que, sua avoada?

— De ter uma sexta completamente solitária e tediosa. De nada, _sis._

— Ah, mas eu não começaria a te agradecer agora, _sis._

— Pois devia, porque eu não estou simplesmente te salvando do tédio absoluto. Eu estou te levando de encontro a um cara super, mega fofo e gato. Quando eu conheci o Ben pensei em vocês dois juntos na hora, ele é tão a sua cara, _sis._ Então tomei a liberdade de marcar um encontro de casais para hoje à noite. Agora vá se arrumar.

— Tess, primeiro; Eu não preciso de você me arrumando encontros, eu não quero sair com nenhum cara, ok? E segundo; Eu tenho que estudar, por mais que eu fosse adorar sair com você e o Nathan, tenho prova na segunda logo no primeiro horário.

— Desculpa, mas só o que eu ouvi foi blá, blá, blá, estudar, blá, blá, adorar sair, blá, blá, blá.

Cruzo os braços e a olho de cara feia.

— O que foi? — Ela pergunta.

— Divirtam-se e mande um olá para o Nathan.

Ainda me dá vontade de rir quando eu lembro a primeira vez que o Nathan viu Tess e eu juntas, ela não havia contado que era gêmea. Foi hilário, e ele ainda não sabe que quem o convidou para sair fui eu e não Tess.

— Nada disso, você vai comigo Lily Evans, nem que eu tenha que te arrastar. O Ben vai estar te esperando, você não vai ter coragem de dar um bolo num cara fofo como ele, não é?

— Mas eu nem marquei nada com ele, foi você. — Acuso-a.

— Igual você fez comigo e com o Nathan. — Ela diz com um sorriso diabólico.

— Ah, então isso é a sua vingança? Não é justo, eu sabia que você gostava do Nathan, eu nem conheço esse tal de Ben.

— Não é vingança, até poderia ser, mas não é. Eu só quero que você conheça um cara legal e saia para se divertir. Desde que você terminou com o Amus você não saiu com ninguém.

Mas que droga, eu conheço minha irmã muito bem, ela vai continuar insistindo até que eu ceda. Não posso ir a um encontro, eu estou com James. Bem, não estou com ele no sentido de _estar_ mesmo com ele, estamos só transando, mas mesmo assim. Nunca chegamos a conversar sobre exclusividade, e por mais que eu quisesse tocar nesse assunto, eu nunca disse nada. Se ele tem dormido com outras enquanto estamos nesse lance, não quero saber, não sei por que, mas isso me deixaria muito puta da cara.

— Não dá, Tess, sério. É melhor você ir antes que se atrase.

— Lily, eu não vou sair desse apartamento sem você comigo. E você sabe que eu estou falando muito sério, vou ficar aqui e não vou deixar você estudar.

Esfrego o rosto e solto um suspiro de frustração. Pior que ela vai fazer exatamente isso que ela disse. Vou ter que ir, não tem jeito.

— O que você tem planejado?

— Nada demais. Vamos jantar e depois talvez ir beber alguma coisa, dançar um pouco.

— Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas eu não estou interessada em ter nada com esse tal de Ben, ouviu? Não me importa o quanto ele é fofo e não sei mais o que. Não estou interessada.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Entendi.

— Certo. Vou me arrumar e você faça o favor de arrumar essa bagunça de livros e papeis, ok?

— Ok.

Vou em direção ao banheiro e antes de fechar a porta ouço Tess gritando:

— Vista algo bem quente!

Reviro os olhos e vou tomar um banho super rápido. Quando saio do banheiro com a toalha enrolada no corpo e vou até meu quarto, Tess está tirando um vestido do armário e colocando em cima da cama.

— Não vou poder nem escolher minha roupa?

— Já escolhi por você. Você vai ficar muito gata nesse vestido.

— Eu estava pensando em usar algo menos... Curto e decotado. — Digo olhando para o vestido repousado em cima da cama.

— Estamos sem tempo, então vista isso que eu escolhi porque temos que fazer a maquiagem ainda.

Não querendo discutir com minha irmã, já que é inútil mesmo, visto uma calcinha e depois o vestido tomara que caia com lantejoulas prata que eu comprei há algum tempo, mas nunca usei.

Ela pega meu par de sapato _peep toe_ preto e joga para mim, eu os calço.

Tess me ajuda com a maquiagem e depois faz algo com o meu cabelo, deixando ele cair em ondas por minhas costas.

— O Ben vai pirar. — Ela diz me observando com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

— Tess! O que foi que eu disse?

— Agora é tarde demais, vamos. — Ela me puxa, pego minha bolsa e saímos.

— Olha, aquele ali é o Ben. — Ela aponta para uma mesa quando paramos na entrada do restaurante.

Olho na direção que ela indica e logo vejo Nathan e outro cara sentados numa mesa para quatro, conversando.

— Eu disse que ele é um gato. — Ela sussurra para mim e me puxa, sem muita escolha eu a sigo.

Assim que paramos do lado da mesa, Nathan e Ben nos olham. Tenho vontade de rir quando vejo que os dois arregalam os olhos e nos olham com admiração.

— Tess. — É só o que o pobre coitado do Nathan consegue dizer. Ben se levanta e Nathan imita o amigo.

— Ben, deixa eu te apresentar a minha irmã, Lily. Seu par essa noite. — Ela diz com diversão na voz e eu tenho vontade de chutá-la.

Sorrio com vergonha e estendo a mão, para meu alivio percebo que ele também está nervoso.

— Lily, esse é Ben Harper, o amigo do Nathan do qual eu te falei.

Trocamos um aperto de mãos e algumas palavras tímidas, ele sorri para mim e parece desconfortável.

Tess tinha razão, Ben é um homem bonito.

Na faixa dos 25 anos, alto, cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel e um sorriso extremamente fofo.

— É muito bom ver você de novo, Lily. — Nathan me diz com um sorriso simpático, depois que eles puxam nossas cadeiras e nos sentamos.

— Muito bom ver você também, Nathan. — Retribuo o sorriso.

O garçom vem até nossa mesa e anota nosso pedido. Conversamos, Tess e Nathan mais soltos e despreocupados e Ben e eu ainda muito tímidos, até que nossa comida chega.

Está deliciosa. Esse restaurante é um dos melhores da cidade e me surpreendi quando cheguei aqui. Parece que Nathan está querendo mesmo impressionar minha irmã.

Apesar de me sentir desconfortável por estar vestida mais para uma balada do que para um restaurante desse tipo, e por causa da proximidade de Ben, consigo aproveitar a deliciosa comida e vou me soltando aos poucos.

As poucas vezes que direcionei meu olhar para Ben, ele estava me observando. Toda vez que eu o pegava me encarando, ele desviava o olhar envergonhado por ter sido pego.

É, parece que será uma longa noite.

* * *

 **James**

Não acredito que deixei o pessoal do escritório me arrastar de novo para o _Eros._ Estou cansado, com dor de cabeça e ainda por cima de mau humor porque Lily vai ficar no seu apartamento hoje à noite e eu vou ter que dormir sem ela.

Assim que achamos uma mesa peço um copo de uísque. Uma hora. Só vou ficar por uma hora, só para que esse babacas que eu chamo de amigos não me encham o saco.

— Mas que cara é essa, James? Até parece que está em um velório. — Tommy diz.

Apenas solto um grunhido, mas acho que por causa da musica alta ele não ouviu, e viro o uísque.

Solto um suspiro impaciente quando quarenta minutos depois, um grupo de amigas vem até nossa mesa.

Cada uma parece ter um de nós como alvo. Eu sou o alvo de uma morena gostosa com silicone, ela logo vem ficar ao meu lado e tenta começar uma conversa.

— Posso me sentar, gato?

— Fique à vontade. — O lugar não é meu, de qualquer forma.

Ela se senta perto demais, suas coxas nuas encostam na minha perna e ela esfrega seus seios no meu braço.

— Eu sou Verônica.

— James. — Digo de mau humor e tomo um gole de uísque.

— Você não se importa se eu te fizer companhia, não é James? — Ela se esfrega mais em mim e apóia o braço em meu ombro.

"Que mulher chata. Como eu queria estar em casa enterrado bem fundo em Lily."

Sinto os dedos de Verônica acariciarem minha nuca e depois se afundarem em meu cabelo. Rapidamente pego sua mão e a coloco em seu próprio colo. Ela me olha confusa.

— Qual o problema, gato?

— Não encoste em mim. — Digo rudemente e ela joga sua cabeça para trás e ri.

— Estava querendo um pouco de diversão hoje à noite, que tal a gente ir para um lugar mais reservado? — Ela diz e desliza sua mão pro minha perna e aperta meu pau.

Levo um susto e me afasto dela.

— Não estou interessado. Pode ir procurar outro. — Digo lhe lançando um olhar zangado.

— Ah, James, vamos lá, prometo que você não vai se arrepender. — Ela vem e sussurra em meu ouvido.

"Deus, dai-me paciência."

Tento usar a tática de ignorar. Olho para o lado fingindo que essa mulher chata não está ao meu lado. Vejo Tommy e Will com as duas amigas de Verônica, trocando caricias e sinto um enjôo.

— Estou sem calcinha e toda molhada. Vamos para o banheiro e eu chupo o seu p...

— Chega, ok? — Afasto sua boca da minha orelha e a olho com nojo.

Será que essa mulher não tem um pingo de respeito próprio? Fica se esfregando e falando essas coisa para um completo desconhecido, e se eu fosse um psicopata, um tarado que fosse machucar ela?

Meus olhos viajam por seu corpo. Ela é gostosa e sabe disso. Enquanto observo-a, imagens dela de joelhos no banheiro desse lugar me chupando vem a minha mente. Contrariando tudo que eu achei que soubesse de mim mesmo, tudo que eu achei que fosse, não me sinto excitado. Pela primeira vez sinto nojo ao imaginar transar com uma mulher cuja a única coisa que eu sei é o nome. Olho para Tommy e Will com as garotas e sinto meu estômago se revirando.

Porque dessa vez é diferente? Porque dessa vez estou com nojo e não excitado?

Não sei. Só sei que tenho que sair desse lugar.

Levanto-me abruptamente, pego algumas notas e jogo na direção de Will.

— Pague a minha conta para mim, por favor. Estou indo embora.

— Tão cedo?

Não me dou ao trabalho de responder e caminho para longe deles. Não vejo a expressão de Verônica ao deixá-la sozinha e também não me importo se ela ficou ofendida ou não. Espero nunca mais vê-la.

Vou desviando da multidão de pessoas tentando chegar até a saída. Vejo a porta e só preciso me livrar desse bando de bêbados para chegar até ela e estar livre para ir para casa e ficar em paz.

Paro de andar quando dois casais cruzam a porta rindo.

"Mas que porra?"

Olho atônito Tess e Lily com dois caras irem em direção a uma mesa vazia. O moreno que estava segurando na cintura de Tess se senta ao lado dela e o loiro ao lado de Lily.

Fico encarando aquela cena sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

"Que porra Lily está fazendo aqui?"

Observo ainda sem conseguir desviar o olhar ou me mover, enquanto eles pedem algo para a mulher que foi atendê-los.

O loiro apóia seu braço em volta da cadeira de Lily e diz algo para ela. Ela se aproxima dele e ele diz algo em seu ouvido. Ela ri e parece concordar.

Sinto um fogo crescendo dentro de mim, sinto calor, como se não tivesse mais sangue correndo em minhas veias, e sim lava quente.

Uma vontade enlouquecedora de ir lá e arrancar o braço do loiro surge. Tenho vontade de chegar até ele e empurrá-lo no chão para bem longe de Lily.

O que ela está fazendo com ele, afinal? E quem é ele?

Os quatro conversam e a bebida chega. Que porra está acontecendo ali?

O cara ao lado de Tess acaricia sua bochecha e lhe dá um beijo suave. Olho para seu amigo para ver se ele vai fazer o mesmo com Lily.

Eu juro que se ele encostar nela eu vou lá e acabo com ele.

Que caralho! Obviamente Tess e o moreno estão juntos. Será que Lily está com aquele cara?

Mas que porra! Foda-se! Eles estão num encontro duplo, deve ser isso.

Sinto minha raiva crescendo cada vez mais forte.

Lily está em um encontro. Ela não pode estar em um encontro, ela é _minha_.

Eu vou acabar com a festa deles e é agora.

Caminho com raiva pura exalando de todo meu corpo, mas rapidamente me detenho.

Não posso fazer isso, não posso ir até lá sem que Tess saiba o que está acontecendo entre Lily e eu.

Porra!

Não acredito que Lily está saindo com aquele cara. Não acredito que ela mentiu para mim.

Droga, estou sentindo tanta raiva que tenho vontade de quebrar toda a merda desse lugar.

Se ela está transando com ele ao mesmo tempo em que esta comigo, eu juro que eu vou... Eu vou... Vou matar esse filho da puta.

Passo a mão por meus cabelos e percebo que ela está tremendo.

Encaro minhas mãos tremulas de raiva. Observo Lily se levantando e se afastando da mesa, fecho minhas mãos em punho e aperto-as até que os nós dos meus dedos fiquem brancos.

"Ela mentiu para mim. Ela mentiu para mim para poder encontrar com aquele idiota."

Mas isso não vai ficar assim. Não vai mesmo.

Vou atrás de Lily e vejo-a entrando no banheiro. Paro em frente da porta por um minuto e sem pensar duas vezes entro no banheiro das mulheres.

O banheiro está vazio, tem algumas cabines e apenas uma está ocupada.

Encosto-me na pia e cruzo os braços, tento controlar os tremores de pura raiva. Encaro a porta da cabine fechada fixamente, como se eu quisesse que ela sentisse meu olhar fulminante. E espero que ela esteja sentindo mesmo.

Escuto a descarga e a tranca da porta se abrindo, Lily sai da cabine distraída e quando me vê parado na sua frente dá um pulo.

— JESUS! — Ela leva a mão até o peito e se apóia na cabine. Olho-a com raiva, tenho vontade de ir até ela e chacoalhá-la e gritar com ela. — Deus do céu, que susto! O que na terra você está fazendo aqui? — Ela pergunta ainda se recuperando do seu susto.

— Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta. Só que eu já sei a resposta. — Digo tentando me controlar para não gritar. Aperto os músculos do meu braço e os deixo cruzados com força em frente ao meu peito para que eu não de um soco na parede ou em alguma outra coisa.

— Não estou entendendo, James. O que está acontecendo, você está com uma cara tão estranha.

Mas como ela é fingida! Tem coragem de se fazer de inocente na minha cara.

Não suporto mais isso e sinto minha raiva saindo do meu controle. Em um único passo chego até ela e dou um soco na estrutura da cabine ao lado dela, o som alto ecoa pelo banheiro e Lily dá um pulo, levando a mão até a boca.

— Meu Deus, você está louco?

— Não sei, me diga você, Lily. Porque eu me lembro bem de você ter me dito que iria passar a noite estudando, será que eu estou ficando louco ou entendi mal, hein? Talvez você estivesse se referindo a estudar a anatomia humana, quem sabe? Talvez você tenha pedido ajuda ao seu amiguinho loiro sentado naquela mesa agora mesmo. — Digo a centímetros do seu rosto, o maxilar cerrado e as palavras mal saindo de meus lábios.

— Eu posso explicar, você entendeu tudo errado.

— Mas é claro que você pode me explicar. Você pode e você vai. Quero saber quem é aquele cara e o que vocês estão fazendo juntos. — Seu olhar confuso muda e vejo raiva em seus lindos olhos verdes.

— Espera aí um minuto. Eu não te devo explicação nenhuma, eu te dou se eu quiser, você não tem direito de exigir nada de mim. Eu posso sair com quem eu quiser a hora que eu quiser. — Ela afunda seu dedo no meu peito, me fazendo recuar um passo.

— É claro que você me deve satisfações, eu não vou permitir que você durma comigo e ao mesmo tempo durma com outro.

Sua boca abre em choque e ela me empurra.

— Eu não estou dormindo com ele, seu idiota. Ele é amigo do namorado da Tess, só isso.

— Não parece nem um pouco que é s _ó isso._ Não parece que você está vestida para "só isso" parece que você está vestida para provocar um ataque cardíaco no cara. — Digo olhando seu vestido colado ao corpo. Olho suas pernas nuas, subo o olhar passando por seu quadril e sua cintura fina, terminando no decote que molda seus seios perfeitamente.

"Merda, James! Suba o olhar, suba a porra do olhar."

Sinto meu corpo se arrepiar e a excitação percorrer meu corpo. Aí eu lembro que ela se vestiu assim para _ele_ e a minha raiva volta com força total.

— Você nega que você e sua irmã estão em um encontro duplo?

— Não nego, mas...

— Então você mentiu para mim que iria estudar só para sair com aquele filho da puta. Por acaso ele vai te dar algo que eu não te dou?

Laço sua cintura e puxo seu corpo para junto do meu. Minha excitação se misturando com minha raiva e me deixando confuso.

Não sei se grito com ela ou se a beijo. Seus lábios são tão irresistíveis, então escolho a segunda opção. Puxo seu pescoço e sua boca se choca contra a minha. Beijo-a violentamente, ainda morrendo de raiva por ela estar com aquele cara.

— Não quero te beijar. — Ela diz me empurrando para longe.

— Porque não? — Pergunto sem fôlego.

— Porque você esta agindo como um idiota e eu estou furiosa com você.

— Você está furiosa comigo? Você está furiosa? Essa é boa, sou eu quem tem o direito de estar furioso aqui.

— Posso saber que direito é esse? Nós não temos nada, se eu quiser ficar com ele ou qualquer outro, eu posso.

Só de imaginar ela com aquele cara ou outro, me deixa cego de fúria. Agarro-a pelos braços e olho fundo em seus olhos.

— Você não vai ficar com ele, entendeu? Você vai embora comigo agora.

— O inferno que eu vou. Você não manda em mim, James.

— Olha aqui Lily, se você pensa que... — Nesse momento a porta se abre e uma mulher entra, ela para quando vê nós dois.

— Humm, está tudo bem aqui? — Ela diz olhando para minhas mãos segurando os braços de Lily.

— Está sim. — Respondo.

— Eu estava falando com ela, bonitão.

Percebo que eu devo estar parecendo um louco violento, então solto Lily e tento suavizar minha expressão.

Deus, será que essa mulher pensou que eu iria bater em Lily? Eu nunca bateria numa mulher, nunca.

Mas pelo seu olhar eu devo ter dado essa impressão. Meu Deus! Eu nunca seria capaz, é só que eu fiquei tão furioso, mas se eu fosse bater em alguém seria no loiro idiota, não nela.

— Está tudo bem sim, obrigada. — Lily diz e a mulher assente, se vira e vai embora, desistindo de usar o banheiro.

— Viu o que você fez? Fez eu parecer um louco violento. — Digo.

— Eu fiz? Eu fiz? Você fez isso sozinho. E você é louco mesmo se por um momento achou mesmo que eu iria para casa com você.

— Você não pode ficar aqui com aquele cara.

— James, eu já falei, não tem nada acontecendo entre eu e o Ben. Não tem motivo para você ficar com ciúmes.

— Ciúmes? Quem disse que eu estou com ciúmes, eu não sinto ciúmes. Nunca senti e não iria começar a sentir por você.

— Ah não, então porque você está agindo assim?

— Porque eu não quero ficar com você sabendo que outro cara está te tocando também, nenhum homem gostaria disso. Não é ciúmes, se você quer ficar com outros caras então me diga agora e a gente acaba o nosso lance e ambos ficamos livres. Se for isso que você quer então me diga, porque eu acabei de recusar uma morena gostosa e talvez de tempo de ir atrás dela.

Antes que eu possa assimilar qualquer coisa, a mão de Lily vem em minha direção e acerta meu rosto, causando um estalo e uma ardência instantânea.

— Você é um filho da mãe mesmo. Pode ir atrás da sua morena gostosa, eu não ligo. Pode fazer o que quiser que eu não ligo. Não quero mais falar com você, seu idiota. Não me procure mais, entendeu?

Ela diz furiosa e sai do banheiro pisando duro.

Droga. Droga. Droga. Não, merda! Não era isso que eu queria. Tenho que ir atrás dela e explicar que eu só falei de Verônica porque estava com raiva.

— Lily, espera. — Saio do banheiro rapidamente, quando abro a porta dou de cara com um homem enorme de terno e ele me segura pelo colarinho.

"Oh merda!"

— Então você é o filho da puta que está incomodando as minhas garotas?

— O que? Não.

— Ah não? Vai me falar também que entrou no banheiro errado sem perceber?

— Não, eu... Hey, espera aí. — Digo enquanto ele começa a me arrastar para fora. — Eu não fiz nada, é sério. Me solta.

O cara gigante continua me arrastando para fora enquanto as pessoas olham. Ele chega na porta de saída e me joga para fora, quase perco o equilíbrio e caio.

— Rock, esse filho da puta estava no banheiro feminino, não quero mais ver a cara dele aqui, entendeu?

Rock, outro segurança/montanha ambulante, me olha com raiva.

— Entendido. Quer que eu cuide dele?

— Não perca seu tempo, só não deixe mais ele entrar aqui.

— Eu não fiz nada, me deixe explicar o que aconteceu...

Rock avança para cima de mim e mete o dedo na minha cara.

— Se eu ver o seu rosto por aqui de novo, eu vou te arrebentar filho da puta. Agora se manda. — Ele diz e me empurra. Desisto de tentar explicar o que aconteceu, eles não vão acreditar em mim de qualquer forma.

Vou até meu carro, chuto uma lata de lixo no caminho, depois chuto o pneu do carro antes de entrar nele.

— Porra! — Passo a mão pelos cabelos e aperto os olhos. Não acredito em tudo que acabou de acontecer.

Lily não pode estar falando sério sobre não querer mais me ver, certo? Certo?

Merda! E agora eu não posso voltar lá dentro e me explicar para ela, pedir desculpas. Tenho uma pequena sensação que ela não vai atender se eu ligar.

Não acredito, vou ter que esperar para falar com ela amanhã. Vou me explicar e tudo vai voltar ao normal.

Que porra deu em mim? Nunca me senti tão _não_ no controle assim. É como se algo estivesse me controlando, não consegui controlar meus atos e o que saia da minha boca. A única coisa que eu sentia era a raiva borbulhando dentro de mim.

Eu fiz o certo, não é? Que homem gostaria de saber que a mulher com quem ele está dormindo também está dormindo com outro?

Eu sei o que você está pensando. Eu nunca liguei para isso antes, é verdade. Mas com Lily é diferente, não suporto a ideia de outro também estar tocando nela.

Mas isso não é o que ela falou. Eu não estou sentindo isso. Eu absolutamente não estou com ciúmes dela. Ter ciúmes implica sentimentos que eu não sou capaz de sentir. Eu só não quero que ninguém toque nela enquanto eu estiver tocando, só isso. É só isso.

* * *

Olá gente! Alguém tem que explicar a definição da palavra ciumes para o James, parece que ele faltou essa aula. O James extrapolou não é Nanda? Exagerou na cena, mas não deixa de ser uma crise de ciumes dupla como você disse, porque a Lily também não gostou nadinha da tal Verônica. E agora, será que James assumirá que isso é de fato ciumes?

O Sirius é completamente apaixonado pela Marlene, Deby, mas o fato de ela não querer ter filhos vai abalar o casamento deles. Te garanto essa decisão dela tem um motivo forte. Será que Marlene não ama mais o Sirius? Ah e o James vai literalmente virar saco de pancadas do Sirius, aguarda mais alguns capítulos ;)

Oi Motoko Li, seja muito bem vinda. Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Esse Sirius é realmente diferente daquele que estamos acostumadas, mas James precisa de referencias fortes para crer no amor e quem melhor do que o melhor amigo quase irmão para isso, já que Sirius costumava ser como ele. Claro que para isso acontecer Sirius foi transformado em um bobo apaixonado, mas é bom ver ele pelo menos uma vez morrendo de amores :) E hoje teve um pouco mais de Tess e Nathan, espero que tenha gostado. Quanto aos protagonistas, vamos aguardar agora, Lily foi bem enfática ao dizer que não quer mais ver James, o coitado vai ter que ralar para tê-la de volta :/

Muito obrigada meninas pelos reviews e até mais. Beijos :*


	14. Capítulo 13

**James**

Acordo e a primeira coisa que faço, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, é procurar aquele corpo macio e quente que eu conheço tão bem. Tateio a cama ao meu lado procurando por ela, mas minha mão encontra apenas com o lençol frio.

É nesse momento que minha ficha cai e eu me lembro do que aconteceu sexta à noite. Ela não está aqui, como não estava ontem e nem sábado, mas minha mente continua insistindo em me fazer de idiota e me fazendo procurar por ela quando acordo.

Terceira noite seguida, isso já está começando a me dar nos nervos. Venho tentando falar com Lily o final de semana todo, até fui à faculdade, mas chegando ao seu apartamento me encontrei com sua desagradável colega de quarto e ela disse que Lily estava passando o final de semana em Wills Point com a família. Eu não poderia procurá-la lá.

Liguei várias vezes, enviei diversas mensagens e até deixei um recado no seu correio de voz. E ela não deu sinal de vida, não me respondeu nem ao menos para me mandar parar de procurá-la.

Isso está me deixando louco, não só pelo fato de sentir saudades dela, mas também por causa da culpa que está me corroendo. Eu não devia ter agido tão violentamente, aos olhos de Lily eu devo ter aparentado ser um cara descontrolado e violento, e eu não sou assim, pelo menos não com mulheres.

Levanto-me e caminho até o banheiro para cuidar das minhas necessidades básicas e nesse meio tempo tomo uma decisão. Hoje na hora do almoço eu vou até a UTD e vou fazer Lily conversar comigo, vou me desculpar e nós vamos nos entender e hoje mesmo vou poder ter ela novamente em meus braços.

* * *

Não espero ela sair do prédio, sei exatamente qual aula ela está tendo agora e em qual andar, então entro no prédio e vou esperar Lily sair da sua aula, vou ficar ao lado dos elevadores onde sei que ela tem que passar para poder sair daqui.

Saio no andar dela e fico encostado em um canto onde eu tenho uma boa visão de ambos os lados do corredor, como não sei de qual lado ela virá, observo ambos, atento para qualquer sinal de sua presença.

Depois de poucos minutos eu a vejo. Ela vem andando pelo corredor a minha esquerda, sozinha e olhando para os próprios pés.

Não espero ela chegar até mim e vou a encontrar no meio do caminho.

— Lily.

Ao ouvir seu nome levanta a cabeça, quando ela me vê uma expressão zangada surge em seu belo rosto.

— Não acredito, o que você está fazendo aqui? — Ela pergunta parando de andar e cruzando os braços.

Paro em frente dela, como sou mais alto uns bons centímetros, ela tem que levantar um pouco a cabeça para me encarar nos olhos.

— Eu vim para conversar com você.

— Não temos nada para conversar. Porque você não vai conversar com a morena gostosa de sexta e me deixa em paz? — Ela diz com uma voz amargura e sai andando. Rapidamente me viro e a seguro pelo braço, puxando-a de volta para ficarmos frente a frente.

— Eu não estava falando sério sobre isso. Se você tivesse atendido pelo menos uma vez das centenas que eu te liguei, já teríamos conversado e você saberia que eu falei aquilo somente porque estava nervoso.

Ela não diz nada, apenas me olha com uma expressão impaciente. Aproveito a brecha e falo tudo que eu queria.

— Olha, Ruivinha, aquela noite eu falei coisas que eu não deveria e agi de uma forma que eu não queria. Estou o final de semana todo tentando falar com você para me desculpar por tudo que aconteceu. Eu já tinha bebido um pouco e quando vi você com aquele cara interpretei da maneira errada. Achei que você poderia estar se encontrando com ele ao mesmo tempo em que estava comigo, e isso me deixou puto. Mas se eu tivesse parado um pouco para pensar... Eu deveria saber que você não é assim, você não dormiria com ele e comigo ao mesmo tempo. Sinto muito se te ofendi com a minha desconfiança, eu perdi a cabeça e isso não vai mais acontecer. Por favor, me desculpe, por tudo.

Vejo sua expressão se suavizar com meu discurso de desculpas e aproveito para dar o tiro de misericórdia.

— Sério, eu realmente sinto muito. Sei que eu errei e estou me sentindo péssimo, não quero que as coisas acabem assim entre nós, na verdade, eu não quero que elas acabem. — Dou-lhe aquele sorriso que eu sei que mexe com ela e vejo o resto da sua raiva se dissipar dos seus traços.

— Também não quero que o nosso lance acabe, eu não falei sério quando disse que não queria mais te ver. Eu estava nervosa também.

— Eu sei, e com razão.

— O que você fez foi muito errado.

— Eu sei.

— Eu fiquei muito brava com você, e eu ainda estou um pouco. Mas se você realmente se arrepende, então eu te desculpo. — Não consigo segurar o sorriso que se espalha por meu rosto.

— Então estamos bem? Quer dizer, voltamos com o lance de amigos com benefícios? — Pergunto dando-lhe o meu outro sorriso que as mulheres gostam, sexy, mas inocente ao mesmo tempo. Vejo algo mudando em seus olhos e ela leva a mão até seu rosto, colocando nervosamente uma mecha do seu cabelo para trás da orelha.

— Tudo bem, mas temos que conversar sobre algo antes. — Ela diz parecendo nervosa.

— Sobre o que?

— Sobre sermos exclusivos nesse nosso lance. Eu sei que o que temos é apenas... _Sexo sem compromisso._ — Ela sussurra as últimas palavras e olha pelo corredor para ver se alguém a escutou. — Mas eu acho que nós deveríamos estabelecer se podemos sair com outras pessoas ou não, porque se a gente já tivesse conversado sobre isso antes, no começo, teríamos evitado o seu ataque de ciúmes de sexta a noite e...

— Ei, espera um minuto. — Suas palavras me pegam de surpresa e leva um segundo para eu absorve-las, ela se interrompe e me encara com seus grandes e lindos olhos verdes.

— Só para deixar claro, mais uma vez, o que aconteceu sexta não tem nada a ver com ciúmes, ok? — Ela revira os olhos e me olha parecendo impaciente.

— Foi ciúmes sim, porque é tão difícil de admitir isso? Não tem nada demais em sentir ciúmes dos outros. — Ela pergunta com uma expressão confusa.

— Eu admitiria, _se_ eu realmente tivesse sentido ciúmes, mas eu já te disse que o que aconteceu sexta foi por que...

— Ah por favor, James. Nem comece com aquela baboseira, aquilo foi muito mais do que orgulho masculino bobo. Se realmente fosse o que você diz ser, você teria esperado para falar comigo no outro dia, ou até poderia ter ido tirar satisfações comigo ali mesmo, mas você nunca teria ficado tão nervoso daquele jeito. Você ficou com ciúmes sim, admita de uma vez. — Ela diz se exaltando um pouco.

— Porque eu mentiria sobre isso? Eu estou falando sério, eu não senti ciúmes. Porque você continua insistindo nessa ideia? — Pergunto indignado com sua teimosia.

— Só porque é a verdade. Aquela noite você disse que não sentia ciúmes e não iria começar a sentir por mim, aquilo foi cruel se você quer saber, e agora o mínimo que você pode fazer, além de pedir desculpas, é admitir que você agiu sob efeito do ciúmes que você sentiu ao imaginar que eu estava me relacionando com Ben. — Ela diz como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo. Eu realmente nunca vou entender como funciona a cabeça das mulheres.

— Eu não vou dizer que eu senti algo que eu não senti só porque você quer. É melhor você desistir dessa ideia ou não vamos poder retomar o nosso lance — Digo cruzando os braços e olhando-a de um modo que ela possa perceber que eu estou falando muito sério.

— Ótimo, se é assim que você quer, que assim seja. — Ela diz e sai pisando duro.

— Ei, espera, onde você está indo? — Seguro-a novamente pelo braço e faço-a se virar para mim.

— Você disse que ou eu desistia da ideia que você ficou com ciúmes de mim ou esse lance de dormirmos juntos não iria mais funcionar, não foi isso?

— Sim, mas...

— Então, ou você admite que sentiu ciúmes do Ben ou acabou.

— Como assim? — Pergunto com um leve sentimento de desespero se instalando em minha garganta, impedindo que minha voz saia alta e clara.

— É isso que você ouviu. Só vamos voltar com o lance de amigos com benefícios quando você admitir o que você sentiu aquela noite.

" _Mas que merda! Do que essa mulher está falando? Ela ficou maluca? Mas que porcaria!"_

Abro minha boca para tentar dissuadi-la dessa ideia maluca, mas nesse momento ambos nos assustamos com uma exclamação vinda detrás de mim:

— Ah meu Deus!

Lily e eu viramos na direção daquela voz e quando eu vejo quem está atrás de nós congelo no lugar, escuto Lily ofegar. Ambos ficamos encarando Tess sem saber o que fazer.

Deus, o quanto da nossa conversa ela escutou? Mas devido a sua expressão, acredito que ela tenha ouvido o suficiente.

Olho para Lily e ela olha para mim, seu olhar cheio de desespero e medo. Voltamos nosso olhar para uma Tess muito surpresa, ela fica alternando seu olhar entre eu e sua irmã enquanto seu queixo está no chão.

— Tess, eu posso explicar. — Lily finalmente diz, mas sua voz sai trêmula e fraca e ela não continua.

— Ah meu Deus! — Tess diz outra vez, pronunciando cada palavra lentamente. Ela pisca várias vezes, leva uma mão até a cabeça e a balança incrédula.

— Vocês... Vocês... Vocês dois estão... Ah meu Deus. — Tess parece desnorteada, continua alternando entre olhar para mim e para Lily, ela nos olha como se estivesse vendo duas aberrações, seus olhos e sua expressão revelam o tamanho do seu choque.

— Tess, tenha calma, por favor. — Peço para ela.

— Calma? Como você pode me pedir calma quando eu descubro que minha irmã está... Está... Oh Deus, que ela está dormindo com _você._ Justo com _você._ — Ela diz 'você' fazendo uma careta, parecendo que para ela a ideia de se referir a mim, a Lily e dormir juntos na mesma sentença é algo inimaginável.

— Eu sei que você está surpresa...

— Surpresa? Eu não estou surpresa Lily, eu estou chocada. Eu estou sem palavras, eu... Eu não... Eu... — Tess não consegue concluir seu pensamento, fica gaguejando e repetindo as palavras, então leva a mão até a boca e começa a resmungar coisas que não consigo entender.

— Calma, Tess. Não é grande coisa... — Começo a dizer, mas paro quando ela me olha como se eu tivesse lhe dado um tapa na cara.

— Como não é grande coisa? É claro que é. Você é o melhor amigo do Sirius, você é amigo dele a tanto tempo que é praticamente da nossa família, e você tem a idade dele, você estava lá quando nós duas estávamos crescendo pelo amor de Deus. Além disso, você é tipo um prostituto, todo mundo sabe disso.

Sinto a raiva crescer dentro de mim em questão de segundos. Entendo que ela está surpresa pelo que descobriu, mas não tem o direito de me insultar.

— Tess, não fale assim dele. — Lily me defende antes que eu tenha a oportunidade de fazer isso eu mesmo. Ela repreende a irmã com a voz severa e Tess a olha – se possível – mais chocada ainda.

— Mais é a verdade e você sabe muito bem disso, Lily. Não posso acreditar que você está se envolvendo com ele sabendo como ele é. Amigos com benefícios, é sério isso Lily? Você pirou de vez, não é?

— Não, Tess. Eu sei que parece algo ruim agora e eu não queria que você tivesse descoberto dessa forma, mas...

— Ele te seduziu, foi isso? Só pode ter sido. Não acredito que ele não perdoou nem a irmã do melhor amigo. — Ela se vira para mim e me lança um olhar zangado, aponta o dedo para mim e diz: — Você deveria ter vergonha de você mesmo. Como você pode? Não acredito. Mas se você acha que vai usar a minha irmã como todas as outras, você está muito enganado, ouviu? Eu vou contar para Sirius e ele vai quebrar essa sua cara de conquistador barato. — Ela diz quase partindo para cima de mim.

— Não, por favor, Tess, você não pode contar para Sirius nem para ninguém. Por favor, _sis._ — Lily pede suplicante.

— E porque não? Isso é loucura, Lily. Ainda não posso acreditar que você está prestando um papel desses. Nossa família precisa saber para acabar com essa palhaçada. — Ela diz e se vira, indo em direção aos elevadores.

— Droga. Não se preocupe, eu vou atrás dela e vou garantir que ela não conte nada. — Lily diz e apressadamente vai atrás de Tess.

E eu fico ali parado, meu cérebro tentando assimilar que se Lily não conseguir convencer Tess a ficar quieta, eu serei um homem morto.

" _Ah meu Deus! Sirius vai me matar."_

* * *

 **Lily**

Saio do elevador correndo, procuro por Tess desesperadamente, mas não a vejo. Droga, ela já deve ter saído do prédio.

Não consigo acreditar que isso está acontecendo, Deus, se ela contar para nossa família o que ela descobriu... Não consigo nem imaginar as consequências disso tudo.

Tenho que impedi-la. Tenho que convencê-la a não contar nada.

Saio do prédio e procuro por ela freneticamente, quando a vejo grito seu nome:

— Tess, espere!

Ela me escuta e para, vira para trás e me observa com uma cara muito zangada enquanto corro até ela.

— Espera, por favor. Temos que conversar sobre isso.

— Lily, essa loucura tem que parar. Você sabe muito bem como o James é. A gente cresceu ouvindo as fofocas sobre ele, como você pode ficar com ele sabendo que você é só uma brincadeira, um meio de ele conseguir prazer? Se você queria um pouco de diversão depois do que aconteceu com Amus, procurasse em outro lugar, tem tantos caras loucos por você, mas você definitivamente não deveria ter buscado distração na cama dele, alguém que supostamente deveria ser nossa família, nosso amigo, praticamente nosso irmão...

— Eu sei, eu sei. Fique calma, ok? Podemos conversar sobre isso antes que você vá correndo contar para nossa família?

Ela cruza os braços e me olha com severidade.

— Por favor?

— Tudo bem. — Ela diz de má vontade.

— Será que podemos conversar no seu dormitório? A Emy está lá?

— Não, ela ia almoçar com alguns amigos e depois sair com eles.

— Ótimo, então vamos para lá. Não quero correr o risco de irmos para o meu apartamento e de Bellatrix atrapalhar nossa conversa.

— Que seja. — Ela diz emburrada, e então seguimos para seu dormitório. Caminho ao seu lado, ambas em silêncio, porém respiro mais aliviada. Tenho a chance de evitar uma tragédia, tenho que conseguir convencê-la a não falar nada sobre James e eu, ou então tanto ele como eu estamos ferrados.

Chegamos ao seu dormitório e felizmente ela tinha razão, sua colega de quarto, Emy, não está em casa. Sento-me no sofá enquanto Tess, ainda muito inquieta, fica andando de lá para cá.

— Muito bem, pode começar a me explicar essa loucura toda. Como tudo isso começou?

Respiro fundo, e então começo a lhe contar tudo. Desde daquele dia em que flagrei Amus e Bellatrix na cama e como eu sofri e fique transtornada com a traição dele. Como comecei a me comportar diferente por causa do meu sofrimento, como comecei a sair à noite e a beber, e como teve uma noite em que eu bebi tanto que nem eu mesma me lembro de tudo o que aconteceu. E que na manhã seguinte a essa noite eu acordei no apartamento de James e ele me deu uma bronca, fui contando todo o resto. Contei tudo que aconteceu desde aquela manhã e como eu me senti, tanto com James como com Amus.

Quando termino de lhe contar tudo, Tess está sentada ao meu lado no sofá me olhando atônita.

— Por favor, diga alguma coisa. — Peço.

— Se isso começou logo depois que você terminou com Amus, então você e James estão... _Nisso_ há...

— Um pouco mais de dois meses, sim. — Digo.

— Meu Deus, Lily. — Ela coloca a mão na testa e apóia o braço no joelho.

— A conversa que eu ouvi... Vocês estavam brigando, não é? Pelo que ele fez sexta no _Eros._

— Sim, pelo ataque de ciúmes que ele teve.

— Por isso que aquela noite você voltou do banheiro parecendo tão nervosa... Então pelo que entendi, ele não quer admitir que sentiu ciúmes, é isso?

— Sim, ele tem algum problema em admitir o que sentiu naquela noite, como se fosse grande coisa.

— E porque você quer tanto que ele admita ter sentido ciúmes? Por que é tão importante para você? — Ela pergunta.

— Por que... Bem, porque ele disse coisas naquela noite no _Eros_ que me magoaram. Eu só quero que ele para de mentir para mim e para si mesmo e admita o que sentiu.

— Mas não é só isso, não é? Tem algo mais. — Ela diz me olhando nos olhos, com uma expressão desconfiada.

Desvio o olhar com medo que ela possa ler em meus olhos a verdade. Ou pelo menos o que eu acho que é a verdade, nem eu sei direito o que está acontecendo comigo, estou tão confusa. Passei o final de semana inteiro pensando e pensando sobre meus sentimentos e a conclusão que cheguei é assustadora demais, não quero admitir para mim mesma, quem dirá para outra pessoa.

— Não, é só isso. Ele feriu meu orgulho e eu sei que ele estava com ciúmes, você precisava ter visto o jeito que ele agiu. Só quero que ele admita a verdade.

Tess me lança seu olhar analisador e eu me encolho um pouco. Odeio quando ela faz isso, ficar me analisando para ver se estou mentindo ou não. Não sei se é porque somos gêmeas ou porque somos muito amigas, mas uma sempre, ou pelo menos quase sempre, sabe quando a outra está mentindo e quando está falando a verdade.

— Não, não é só isso, eu posso ver em seus olhos. Tem algo que você não está me contando.

Droga. Essa não podia ser uma daquelas vezes que ela não consegue me decifrar?

— Não, é só isso mesmo, o que mais seria? — Pergunto dando uma risada nervosa e soando falsa até para mim mesma.

— E eu é que sei? Me diga você. Porque esse desespero para que ele assuma que teve ciúmes de você?

— Tess, eu não estou _desesperada,_ e eu já falei, só quero que ele assuma a verdade.

Ela cruza os braços e levanta uma sobrancelha.

— Fala logo.

— Não é nada, é sério. — Digo me levantando e ficando de costas para ela, na esperança que isso dificulte para ela descobrir meus sentimentos. Envolvo meus braços em volta do meu corpo e me aperto, esfregando as mãos em meus braços.

Não quero dizer em voz alta, não quero porque ao dizer em voz alta vai parecer mais real, mais assustador. E além do mais, estou confusa sobre isso, talvez não seja nada, talvez eu esteja apenas confundindo meus sentimentos.

Fecho os olhos e aperto meu nariz.

— Lily?

Respiro fundo e me viro para ela, e o que eu vejo em seus olhos me faz ter vontade de vomitar. Eu vejo compreensão e pena em seus olhos verdes tão parecidos com os meus.

— Por favor, me diga que eu estou errada. — Ela sussurra. Não consigo mais olhá-la nos olhos, então desvio o olhar e encaro o chão com um olhar triste.

— Ah não! É isso, não é? Você... Você está apaixonada por ele, não está?

Fecho os olhos e os aperto com força, abro a boca, mas não consigo emitir nenhum som, a não ser o gemido que me escapa, seguido pelas lágrimas que eu jurei não derramar.

— Ah meu amor. — Tess se levanta rapidamente e me abraça, eu retribuo o abraço e envolvo seu corpo com meus braços, apertando-a forte. Não consigo mais segurar e as lágrimas deslizam livremente por meu rosto.

— Sinto muito. — Eu digo.

— Pelo que? Você não tem que se desculpar por estar apaixonada, a gente não controla essas coisas, s _is._

— Eu sei. — Sua mão acaricia minhas costas e a outra meus cabelos.

— Você gosta mesmo dele? — Ela pergunta e eu posso sentir o medo em sua voz. Ela está com medo por mim, está com medo que eu me machuque mais uma vez. E eu também.

— Acho que sim, eu não sei.

— Como assim você não sabe, ou você gosta ou não.

— Então acho que eu gosto. Eu não consigo parar de pensar nele, não consigo parar de querer ficar com ele. Eu queria tanto que ele sentisse alguma coisa também, queria tanto que ele me dissesse que ele também não cumpriu o nosso trato e se apaixonou por mim.

— Meu amor, minha querida, não é fácil isso que eu tenho para te dizer, mas... Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer, não é? Você sabe como ele é.

— Eu sei, eu sei muito bem. Ele nunca namorou, nunca se amarrou a ninguém, nunca amou nenhuma mulher. Talvez ele não tenha mesmo sentido ciúmes de mim, talvez seja algo da minha cabeça, talvez seja eu me iludindo porque eu sei que se ele admitir ter ficado com ciúmes, na minha cabeça maluca eu vou ter esperança que ele possa sentir alguma coisa a mais por mim.

— Não diga isso, você não é maluca, _sis_. Você é inteligente, simpática, uma boa pessoa e muito linda. — Sorrio ao ouvir sua tentativa de me fazer sentir melhor.

— Muito linda? Você só diz isso porque você é igualzinha a mim. — Ela ri e me aperta mais forte em seus braços.

— Não importa, é a verdade. Nós somos super lindas. Eu já tenho o Nathan, e sei que logo você vai ter alguém especial também, alguém que vai saber te dar o devido valor. Mas infelizmente esse alguém não é o James, sei que isso pode te machucar agora, mas o quanto mais cedo você acabar com essa maluquice e se afastar dele, melhor.

— Eu não quero me afastar dele. — Digo num sussurro.

— Mas não era isso que você estava prestes a fazer hoje? Eu ouvi muito bem você dizendo que ou ele admitia o que sentiu com relação ao Ben ou vocês não dormiriam mais juntos.

— Eu sei o que eu disse. Mas eu falei aquilo com esperança que ele cederia. Eu sei que ele não tem sentimentos por mim como eu tenho por ele, mas eu tinha esperança que pelo menos ele gostasse o suficiente de dormir comigo para não querer que isso acabasse por enquanto.

— Eca. Por favor, não diga mais nada. Só de pensar na minha irmã fazendo sexo com o cara que eu sempre considerei parte da família... Simplesmente eca.

— Eu te amo, sabia? — Pergunto.

— É claro que eu sei, e eu também te amo, _sis._ Muito. E é por isso que eu me preocupo tanto com você, eu não quero que ninguém te faça sofrer. Por favor, se afaste dele, não deixe que ele quebre o seu coração, estou te implorando, por favor se afaste dele. — Ela separa nossos corpos e me diz seriamente enquanto olha no fundo dos meus olhos.

— Eu não posso fazer isso.

— Você tem.

— Não sei se eu consigo. Ele é como uma droga para mim, não consigo ficar sem. — E lá vai aquele olhar de pena de novo, não gosto que sintam pena de mim. Tess acaricia minha bochecha e me dá um sorriso triste.

— Então pelo menos tente.

— Acho que eu posso fazer isso.

— Bom, então tente. Eu sei que você vai conseguir. É só você lembrar que ele não é assim, que ele não é o tipo de cara que você quer. Ele não é capaz de sossegar com uma mulher só, mesmo que você conseguisse começar algum tipo de relacionamento mais sério, ele acabaria te traindo. Você não quer aquela história do Amus tudo de volta, não é?

— Não, não quero. — Digo dando um suspiro derrotado, sei que ela tem razão, por mais que doa, ela tem razão.

— Ótimo. E sempre que você precisar de alguém para conversar sobre isso, pode contar comigo. Apesar que eu acho que você só pode contar comigo, a não ser que mais alguém saiba sobre vocês dois.

— Não, você é a única que sabe. Quer dizer, tirando o Amus que acha que eu e James somos namorados, mas ele não sabe que James é o melhor amigo de Sirius.

— Certo.

— Você não vai falar nada, não é? Por favor, não conte para ninguém o que você descobriu.

— Tudo bem, não vou contar. Só tenha cuidado, por favor.

— Eu terei, prometo.

Sentindo-me ao mesmo tempo triste e feliz por ter confessado meus sentimentos por James para Tess, volto para meu apartamento. Toda essa comoção me fez perder o apetite, vou comer qualquer coisa em casa mesmo.

Enquanto subo as escadas digito uma mensagem para James.

 **Lily: Problema resolvido, conversei com T. e ela guardará nosso segredo.**

Quase imediatamente recebo uma resposta.

 **James: Bom. Agora temos que resolver o nosso outro problema. Temos que conversar.**

Assim que leio a mensagem desligo o celular, sei que assim que ele perceber que eu não irei respondê-lo ele ficará me ligando igual a um louco.

Sei muito bem qual é o problema que ele quer resolver. Ele quer continuar com esse lance de amigos com benefícios, a verdade é que eu também quero. Claro que eu gostaria de ter muito mais dele do que apenas sexo sem compromisso, mas eu não posso ter mais, e mesmo que ele me ofereça pouco, é tudo o que eu tenho. Não sei se consigo abrir mão disso.

Jogo-me no sofá desanimada.

" _Como Lily, como você se deixou se apaixonar por James?"_

É uma excelente pergunta, para a qual eu não tenho uma boa resposta. Simplesmente aconteceu. Quando eu me dei conta, James já tinha se apossado do meu coração. E tudo foi acontecendo tão sorrateiramente que eu não percebi até ser tarde demais.

James é um homem muito lindo, provavelmente o mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Fico me perguntando como eu não o notei antes. Claro que antes de tudo isso eu já havia notado o quão lindo ele é, afinal, ele não teria centenas de mulheres aos seus pés se não fosse, eu já tinha até chegado a achar ele muito atraente, mas nunca imaginei algo acontecendo entre nós. Nunca tive fantasias ou algo do gênero com ele.

Mas agora... Agora que eu sei como ele realmente é, e eu não digo apenas fisicamente – apesar que a visão dele nu é impactante o suficiente para fazer uma garota começar a ter fantasias – mas eu conheci ele por dentro também. E apesar dele ter muitos defeitos, ele é uma boa pessoa. É tão lindo por dentro como é por fora, arrisco-me a dizer até que ele é mais lindo por dentro.

O seu maior defeito, e o que mais me incomoda, é o fato dele não parar com uma mulher só. Mas mesmo levando uma vida promiscua, ele continua sendo uma pessoa honesta, porque pelo que eu sei, ele nunca iludiu uma garota prometendo algo que ele sabia que não poderia dar. Ele fez isso comigo também, antes de começarmos a nos envolver, ele deixou muito claro o que tudo aquilo seria.

" _Você não pode se apaixonar por mim, Lily"_ foi o que ele disse. Eu achei que aquilo não seria problema algum, nunca imaginei que... Mas agora é tarde demais.

Eu descumpri a minha parte no acordo. Eu me apaixonei por James Potter e agora, de uma forma ou de outra, estou ferrada.

* * *

 **James**

 _Alguns dias depois..._

— James, o que está errado com você, cara? — Will diz entrando em minha sala sem nem ao menos bater. Levanto o olhar dos papeis que estava lendo e vejo ele se aproximando com uma carranca na cara e uma pasta na mão.

— O que você quer, Will? Estou trabalhando.

— Que bom que você está fazendo isso agora, porque quando você estava revisando isso aqui... — Ele diz jogando a pasta que segurava em cima da minha mesa. — Você podia estar fazendo muitas coisas, menos trabalhando.

— Do que você está falando?

— Estou falando dos números da _Global Networks._ — Abro a pasta e me deparo com os papeis que eu revisei ontem.

— Eu dei uma olhada nisso ontem, o que tem de errado?

— Ah não é nada demais, só praticamente _toda_ a tabela da página 23.

— Isso é impossível, aquela estagiária montou a tabela e eu conferi, estava tudo certo.

— Não, James, não está tudo certo. Tem alguns números errados e os que estão certos foram colocados nas sessões erradas. Você deveria ter percebido o erro quando você supostamente "conferiu" os papeis.

— Ei, calma, ok. Não estou gostando nada do seu tom de voz. Foi um erro, acontece.

— Me desculpe se eu estou nervoso, mas erros como esse não podem acontecer, James. Você liberou os papeis para serem enviados para o vice-presidente da _Global Net_ works e eles estavam piores do que se uma criança de 8 anos os tivesse feito. Você já imaginou se eu não tivesse decidido dar uma última olhada rápida? Eles teriam papeis assinados por _você_ e com os dados _completamente_ errados. Acabei de salvar a sua bunda, de nada.

Encaro a tabela da página 23 e não acredito. O cretino do Will está certo, os erros são absurdos.

— Esse é o mesmo documento que eu examinei ontem? — Pergunto cético, sem acreditar que eu deixei passar tantos erros.

— É sim, veja ali embaixo, é a sua assinatura.

— Não acredito, isso está horrível. Ainda bem que você percebeu esses erros antes de enviar os papeis.

— Pois é, já imaginou o problema que isso geraria? Agora o que me preocupa muito mais que esses papeis, são os que você me entregou da _Asian Systems._

— O que tem eles?

— O gráfico que foi anexado estava desatualizado.

— Não é possível, eu conferi aqueles papeis duas vezes na segunda.

— Pois eu estou te falando, o gráfico estava errado.

— Mas que merda. — Me xingo mentalmente por ter sido tão estúpido e ter cometido erros tão primários. Eu não cheguei até aqui à toa, eu sempre fui muito bom no que eu faço e levo meu trabalho muito a sério.

— Agora eu te pergunto, como isso foi acontecer? Dois erros monumentais na mesma semana. — Ele me questiona com as mãos na cintura.

— Eu não sei, eu... Achei que tinha feito tudo certo. Que droga. — Fecho os olhos e apoio as mãos no rosto, como se estivesse rezando. E talvez eu devesse mesmo, talvez eu devesse pedir a minha concentração e a minha sanidade de volta, porque nos últimos dias sinto que estou perdendo ambos.

— Talvez se você esteja com algum problema, seja melhor pedir uma licença ou algo do tipo. — Will comenta.

— Não, não há necessidade para tanto. É só que estou tendo uma semana um pouco difícil, só isso.

— Tudo bem, eu entendo, todos temos problemas. Mas você não pode deixar isso afetar seu trabalho, principalmente porque você tem muita responsabilidade nessa empresa. Não quero pegar no seu pé, apenas estou te dando um toque como amigo.

— Sim, eu sei, você tem razão. Isso não vai mais acontecer, eu prometo. — Digo me levantando e colocando meu paletó.

— Vai sair? Onde você vai?

— Vou resolver o problema que tem me distraído. — Respondo passando por ele e saindo do escritório.

* * *

Determinado a não desistir, volto para o carro para esperar que alguém apareça. Quase derrubei a porta do apartamento de Lily de tanto esmurrá-la, pelo visto nem ela e nem a colega de quarto estão em casa hoje.

A última notícia que eu tive diretamente de Lily foi a mensagem solitária que ela me enviou dizendo que tinha resolvido o problema com Tess. Depois disso parece que ela simplesmente sumiu do mapa.

Hoje é quinta- feira da semana seguinte, ou seja, dez dias sem Lily.

Liguei, enviei inúmeras mensagens, vim procurá-la em casa várias vezes em vários horários diferentes e ela nunca estava. É como se ela soubesse que eu tentaria contatá-la de qualquer maneira e ela propositalmente estivesse se mantendo o máximo possível fora de casa.

Pelo menos hoje eu não tive o desprazer de encontrar com a sua colega, Bellatrix.

Que mulher mais desagradável.

Mas dessa vez eu vou esperar até que ela volte para casa. Eu vou falar com ela e de hoje não passa.

Não posso mais permitir que essa situação continue, eu estou no limite entre a sanidade e a loucura, e essa merda está afetando meu trabalho. Não posso permitir que erros como aqueles aconteçam novamente, nunca.

Isso tudo é culpa de Lily, dela e dessa teimosia irritante dela.

Mas hoje ela vai finalmente conseguir o que quer. Vou admitir que eu senti ciúmes dela com aquele babaca do Ben.

Depois de tanto lutar, depois de tanto nadar, vou morrer na praia. Mas se esse é o único jeito de ter aquela teimosa de volta, que assim seja.

Depois de tantos dias sem ela, honestamente, estou disposto a implorar para que ela volte para mim.

Eu cheguei a um certo ponto emocional, que realmente me deixou preocupado. Lily sumiu, mas as poucas coisas que ela mantêm no meu apartamento continuam lá. Algumas poucas peças de roubas, um calçado, alguns produtos de higiene, nada demais. Mas o suficiente para me lembrar constantemente dela, como se eu precisasse disso, como se eu precisasse de algo para me lembrar a falta que ela me faz.

Quatro dias atrás, creio eu, cheguei ao ápice do meu desespero. Fiz algo que eu nunca, mas nunca vou admitir para alguém.

Dormi abraçado com uma blusa de lã usada que ela deixou jogada em cima do sofá.

" _Deus do céu, o que está acontecendo comigo?"_

Eu ainda não acredito que eu fiz mesmo isso, e para piorar, eu tenho dormido com ela desde então. Não é a mesma coisa que ter a verdadeira Lily, de carne e osso, comigo, mas ajudou um pouco.

A blusa ainda possuía o seu cheiro, uma mistura perfeita do seu perfume com o seu cheiro natural.

Uma fragrância divina e altamente viciante.

Mas acho que de tanto cheirar a blusa, seu cheiro foi sumindo, o que me fez procurar desesperadamente por outra peça de rouba usada que ela tenha deixado por lá. Mas foi em vão, tudo estava limpo e com cheiro de amaciante.

Todos esses dias torturantes sem sua risada, sem seu sorriso, sem sua voz, sem seus beijos e sem seu calor me fizeram pensar. Pensar muito.

Eu acho que eu, talvez, possa estar... Sentindo algo por ela.

Eu realmente não sei como lidar com isso, com esse bolo de sentimentos que reviram meu estômago e embolam minha garganta.

Eu estou com tanto, mas tanto medo. Eu nunca me apaixonei, como já é de conhecimento de todos há muito tempo, eu não tenho a experiência necessária para detectar em mim mesmo os sintomas de se estar apaixonado. Eu nem achei que isso seria possível de acontecer comigo, não depois de tanto tempo.

Eu não sei se isso que eu estou sentindo é paixão ou algum outro sentimento confuso. E eu estou muito assustado, porque seja o que for, é forte demais e eu não estou conseguindo administrá-lo muito bem.

Estou torcendo com todas as minhas forças para que não tenha acontecido, que eu não tenha finalmente me apaixonado. Porque se isso for verdade, eu vou sofrer como nunca antes em toda a minha vida.

Lily não gosta de mim dessa forma. Eu ainda acho que ela gosta do Amus, na verdade, no fundo eu tenho certeza que ela ainda tem sentimentos por ele.

Ela pode até me enxergar como um homem, pode sentir tesão por mim e gostar do nosso tempo juntos, mas ela nunca vai me ver como eu a vejo. Ela nunca vai sentir a minha falta como eu sinto a dela. Porque ela é capaz de se apaixonar e se desapaixonar, como qualquer outra pessoa normal.

Eu não. Essa é a primeira vez em trinta anos, trinta logos anos, que eu sinto algo assim e eu não tenho certeza se poderia sentir novamente por outra pessoa.

Dormir com ela escondido é uma coisa, agora assumir para todos que eu posso estar sentindo algo a mais por ela é outra totalmente diferente.

A família dela não aprovaria, a minha não aprovaria e Sirius me mataria. Sem falar no aspecto merecedor.

O fato é simples e claro como água. Eu não sou merecedor de possuir o coração de alguém como Lily. Ela é perfeita, inexperiente, porém apaixonada, doce e possuidora de uma beleza angelical.

E eu sou sujo, já estive com tantas mulheres e fiz tantas coisas com elas que muitos, se soubessem de tudo, teriam nojo de ficar perto de mim.

Eu não fui forte o suficiente para ficar longe dela, porque se eu tivesse pelo menos um pingo de força, autocontrole e dignidade, não teria nem tocado nela para começo de conversa. Não teria sujado seu corpo deixando que ela se deitasse com alguém tão "usado" como eu, mas a carne é fraca e eu não pude resistir, mas isso ainda tem concerto, é só ela achar um cara digno.

Agora, eu seria capaz de deixar ela me levar para dentro do seu coração e assim se sujar de uma vez por todas com a minha bagagem de vida?

A resposta desanimadora é sim, eu sou covarde e egoísta o suficiente para permitir isso.

Por favor, que Deus queira que eu esteja apenas confuso e não apaixonado, e que Lily seja esperta e não sinta nada por mim.

As horas passam e eu espero. Eu e meus pensamentos.

Sei que estão me esperando no escritório, mas não posso sair daqui sem uma solução para minha angustia.

Decidi que por hora, vou manter em segredo a minha descoberta, sobre a minha possível paixão por Lily, e vou apenas lhe dizer sobre meu ciúmes. Afinal, uma confissão é o suficiente por agora.

Perdido em meus pensamentos quase não percebo quando Lily vai caminhando pacificamente até seu dormitório. Observo-a distraidamente entrar no prédio e sumir de vista.

Meu coração acelera devido a sua breve visão e a ansiedade toma conta de mim.

Saio do carro e caminho até o prédio. A porta tem um sistema de segurança de código, mas é tão fácil entrar que é como se não tivesse.

É só esperar alguém chegar ou sair, nenhum morador se importa de deixar uma pessoa claramente que não tem o código e nem estuda aqui entrar. Dou sorte e no momento que chego à porta, tem duas meninas saindo.

Seguro a porta antes que se feche e entro, subo os degraus enquanto repasso tudo o que quero dizer em minha cabeça. Quando paro em frente a sua porta, sinto um nervoso, e se ela não quiser mais esse lance de amigos com benefícios? O que eu vou fazer, roubar mais roupas usadas?

" _Nossa, você é doente, James."_

Bato na porta e espero, desabotôo o paletó, os botões da manga e o colarinho, na tentativa de conseguir respirar mais facilmente e ficar mais confortável. Bato novamente e espero.

Quando escuto o barulho da chave na fechadura, apoio um braço no batente da porta e respiro fundo. A porta se abre e pela primeira vez em dez dias vejo-a novamente.

" _Deus, ela ficou mais linda nesses últimos dias! Como isso é possível?"_

Lily me olha assustada e começa a fechar a porta, eu estico a mão e a seguro, impedindo que se feche na minha cara.

— Espere, por favor, apenas me escute.

Ela abre a porta e se apóia nela, me olhando intensamente. Olho no fundo dos seus olhos e deixo as palavras emboladas pela pressa saírem como uma enxurrada de minha boca.

— Você tinha razão. Eu admito, eu estava com ciúmes de você. — Uma tristeza súbita aparece em seus olhos, me deixando confuso. Mas não era isso que ela queria, que eu admitisse que ela estava certa? De qualquer forma, continuo:

— Eu não tive intenção de te insultar sugerindo que você e aquele cara estavam dormindo juntos, eu sei que você não dormiria comigo e também com ele, mas eu estava cego pela raiva. Fiquei com medo porque quando eu vi você com ele, foi como um lembrete. Um lembrete de que a qualquer minuto você pode encontrar alguém e se apaixonar, e então me deixar. Não que estejamos juntos, eu sei, mas é que eu não estou pronto para não ter você na minha cama, para deixar você ir, ainda não. Por favor, me perdoe por ser tão idiota. Eu agi e falei coisas guiado pela raiva, pelo ciúmes e pelo medo. Será que podemos, por favor, voltar a ter o nosso... Lance?

Ela permanece em silêncio, pensando. Mas porque a demora? Será que ela não quer mais saber de mim?

Vejo em seus olhos uma grande indecisão, ela está ponderando, se decidindo, isso quer dizer que ela não tem certeza e que sua resposta pode ser um 'não'.

" _O que eu farei se ela disser não?"_

— Tudo bem. — Sua voz sai tão baixa e fraca que penso ter escuta mal. — Podemos voltar para o nosso... Lance.

Um sorriso enorme, maior do que o Texas, surge sem que eu possa impedi-lo, dou um passo para frente quebrando a distância que nos separa e agarro Lily, envolvendo seu corpo com meu braço e cobrindo sua boca com a minha.

" _Deus, como eu senti falta disso"._

Com a outra mão seguro seu pescoço e aprofundo o beijo. Quando ela geme, acho que vou me desfazer ali mesmo. Não vou aguentar muito mais.

Entro no apartamento sem me separar dela e com um chute fecho a porta. Abandono sua boca com relutância e desço até seu pescoço, sinto seu perfume e a aperto mais contra meu corpo.

" _Mil vezes melhor do que cheirar a maldita blusa"._

Beijo seu pescoço e deposito leves mordidas por sua pele clara, Lily geme e suas mãos vão até minhas costas, me aranhando sobre a grossa camada de roupa.

Chupo o lóbulo da sua orelha e volto a atacar sua boca, sua mão viaja até meus cabelos e ela os puxa, me deixando louco.

Em um movimento rápido a levanto e a carrego, ela envolve as pernas na minha cintura e eu sigo em direção ao seu quarto. Chegando lá, a deito na cama e tiro o paletó e a camisa, junto novamente nossos corpos e recomeço o ataque voraz a sua boca. Beijo-a quase com violência, tentando matar a saudades acumulada de dias num único instante.

Pego a barra de sua blusa e a puxo, nossas bocas se separam apenas para eu poder tirar e arremessar aquele pedaço de pano idiota para bem longe.

Preciso dela, preciso agora, mais do que qualquer coisa, preciso senti-la, preciso do seu calor. Levo minha mão até o botão de sua calça e o desabotôo, tiro a calça e também a jogo para longe.

Começo a acariciá-la por cima do tecido fino da calcinha, me pegando de surpresa e me deixando confuso, ela para meus movimentos colocando sua mão sobre a minha.

— O que foi, algo errado? — Pergunto sem fôlego, preocupado que ela tenha mudado de ideia.

— Quero fazer isso diferente. — Ela diz também com dificuldade para respirar.

— Como?

— Devagar. — Ela sussurra.

— Baby, não acho que eu consiga ir deva... — Num movimento rápido ela sai de baixo de mim, me virando e invertendo a posição. Agora estou deitando de costas e ela está em cima de mim, sua bunda se esfregando na minha ereção.

— Lily. — Suspiro seu nome.

— Shhh apenas aproveite. Quero te mostrar algo, então fique quietinho. — Ela sussurra, seus lábios roçando levemente os meus.

— Tudo bem. — Concordo com o coração quase saltando pela boca. Ela encosta seus lábios nos meus, dando-me um beijo suave.

Sua língua morna acaricia meu lábio inferior, minhas mãos viajam lentamente por suas curvas.

" _Isso é o paraíso, definitivamente o paraíso"._

Seus beijos viajam pelo meu maxilar até meu pescoço, sinto que posso explodir a qualquer segundo. Quero dizer para ela ir rápido porque não sei mais quanto tempo vou aguentar, mas ela quer fazer isso devagar, e se é isso que ela quer é isso que ela terá, mesmo me custando muito para não pressioná-la embaixo de mim e me enterrar rápido e forte dentro dela.

Suas delicadas mãos vão até minha calça e roçam minha ereção, sinto meu pau pulsar.

Isso é uma tortura, mas ao mesmo tempo uma delicia.

Ela desabotoa a calça e eu levanto o quadril para ajudá-la, ela puxa a calça com a boxer junto e minha ereção salta livre, dura como uma pedra.

Ela tira meus sapatos, minhas meias e joga minha calça junto com as outras roupas no chão. Ela fica parada em pé ao lado da cama observando meu corpo com um olhar faminto.

Quando ela leva as mãos até as costas tenho a impressão que meu coração para uma batida, quando seu sutiã cai no chão, revelando seus seios perfeitos, sinto meu autocontrole vacilar.

Ela engata os dedos na calcinha e a puxa para baixo, tenho que fechar os olhos por um momento, respirar fundo e tentar me acalmar. Mas é difícil, faz tantos dias.

Abro os olhos novamente quando sinto ela subindo em cima de mim, cada perna em um lado do meu corpo, ela senta no meu colo e se abaixa para me beijar.

— Linda, não aguento mais. — Digo num tom de suplica.

Quanto Lily toma minha ereção nas mãos, tenho certeza que vou gozar ao menor movimento dos seus dedos.

Ela eleva o corpo e posiciona minha ereção na sua entrada, então lentamente, muito lentamente, vai descendo com o corpo.

Ela solta gemidos baixinhos enquanto a penetro como ela queria, devagar. Sinto suas paredes estreitas, molhadas e quentes me envolvendo e gemo.

Lily sobe e desce lentamente, me provocando. Ela joga a cabeça para trás e segura os seios.

— James. — Suspira meu nome.

Como, como posso me controlar diante dessa visão? Ela parece uma deusa. A deusa da sensualidade, da feminilidade, da luxúria e da paixão.

Ela deita seu corpo sobre o meu, seus seios nus roçando minha pele e me beija intensamente. Acaricio suas costas suavemente enquanto ela me beija e me faz penetrá-la.

Quando ela para de se mover assumo o controle. Levanto o quadril e abaixo-o, levanto e abaixo-o. Não consigo manter esse ritmo tão lento, então aumento um pouco a velocidade, mais ainda assim a penetro lentamente, quase dolorosamente.

À medida que nosso orgasmo vai se construindo, nossos gemidos ficam mais alto, nossos beijos mais desesperados e a nossa ligação mais rápida.

Quando sinto Lily pulsar em volta de mim e seus gemidos se transformarem quase em gritos, seguro-a forte e a beijo. Meu orgasmo chegando enquanto ela ainda se recupera do seu, jorro minha libertação dentro dela enquanto gemo contra sua boca.

Quando nossos tremores cessam, ela repousa a cabeça em meu ombro, escondendo seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Escuto ela suspirar e sorrio.

Isso foi tão intenso, tão maravilhoso, tão perfeito. O melhor orgasmo da minha vida.

Enquanto acaricio a pele macia das curvas delicadas do corpo de Lily, sinto uma paz invadir meu espírito, uma felicidade tranquila invadir meus pensamentos e meu corpo, sinto um sentimento mais forte do que sou capaz de compreender, invadir meu coração.

Sei que o fato de eu nunca ter sentido isso dificulta a identificação e a compreensão de um sentimento tão complexo e poderoso, mas de alguma forma agora eu sei, não me restam mais dúvidas.

Estou apaixonado por Lily Evans. Completamente apaixonado.

* * *

Olá gente! Peço perdão por ficar um mês sem atualizar, mas recentemente fui diagnosticada com ceratocone, uma doença nos olhos que não tem cura, porém tem uma cirurgia chamada Crosslinking que tem por função evitar a progressão da doença. Fiz duas cirurgias nos olhos e tive que ficar um tempo em recuperação, afastada de tudo (computador, celular, televisão). Agora aos poucos vou colocando a vida em dia, peço a compreensão de vocês. Obrigada.

Adorei seu ponto de vista MeYou huuum, concordo com você, os dois exageraram e perderam a linha. No calor do momento fizemos e dissemos coisas que nos arrependemos mais tarde e gostei realmente de você ter defendido o James, indo muito além da superficialidade do acontecido. A relação deles ainda não está definida, cada um sabe dos seus sentimentos, mas nada sabe dos sentimentos do outro. Espero MeYou huuum não a ter decepcionado nesse capítulo e que tenha gostado do desenrolar da história :)

Exatamente Deby, Intenso é a palavra que define esse "lance" da Lily e do James. É claro que não faria a Lily trocar o James nem por Amus, nem por Ben, não a essa altura do campeonato, quando ambos finalmente admitem para si mesmos os seus sentimentos. Lily não apenas fez o James admitir que estava com ciumes, como também despertou nele o amor e olha que para ele admitir isso, tem que ser algo muito grande ;) Quanto a Marlene não amar mais Sirius e arrumar outra mulher para ele... Bom, tem um motivo muito forte para ela agir dessa forma, vamos acompanhar o desenrolar :) Ah, antes que esqueça, pedido feito, pedido atendido: Tess finalmente descobriu o lance de Lily e James ;)

Eles ainda não estão em um relacionamento sério Ninha Souma, mas isso é uma questão de tempo, ambos estão começando a exigir exclusividade :D Quanto ao jantar com o cara com quem ele está negociando, bom ponto Ninha Souma, vai ter um encontro sim e algumas coisas vão render algumas complicações para James, vocês entenderão melhor ao longo dos capítulos, até porque Inesperado está longe de acabar e muita coisa ainda irá acontecer :)

Obrigada aninha potter pelo elogio, espero que agora mate a sua saudade ^^)

Muito obrigada a todas vocês pelas reviews, mais tarde atualizo Orquídea Azul. Um beijo no coração e até mais :*


	15. Capítulo 14

**James**

— Esse lugar é muito chique. — Lily comenta observando o ambiente.

— Você merece. — Digo dando-lhe um sorriso nervoso. " _Isso e o que mais você quiser"._

— Se eu soubesse que veríamos a um lugar como esse, teria me vestido melhor. — Ela diz com um sorriso tímido.

— Não sei do que você está falando. Você está linda, como sempre. — Digo e vejo suas bochechas corarem um pouco. Depois de tudo que já fizemos juntos, era de se esperar que ela não sentisse mais vergonha, e o fato de ela ainda corar quando eu a elogio me fascina.

Estou tão nervoso, sinto praticamente todas as partes do meu corpo suando. Lily e eu estamos em um encontro - mas ela não sabe disso - e eu nunca estive em um antes, ela acha que foi só um convite para jantar, mas para mim é a chance de mostrar como eu me sinto através das minhas atitudes. Eu não faço a mínima ideia de como contar para ela como eu me sinto, então resolvi tentar _mostrar._ Acho que ela já deve ter percebido que dos últimos dias para cá, eu venho a tratando diferente. Eu realmente espero que ela tenha notado a diferença.

Se ela percebesse o que eu sinto sem tem que me fazer falar seria uma maravilha, porque só de pensar em me declarar para ela, sinto uma dor no estômago e minha garganta se fechando.

Quando levanto a mão para pegar a taça de vinho, percebo vergonhosamente que ela está tremendo um pouco, pego a taça rapidamente para que ela não veja o tremor e na minha pressa, ao trazer a taça em direção à boca, eu a bato no meu prato, provocando um alto barulho agudo e fazendo com que alguns casais nas mesas mais próximas virem o pescoço para me encarar.

— James, está tudo bem com você? — Ela pergunta me olhando analisadoramente.

— Sim, sim, está tudo ótimo. Porque a pergunta?

— Sei lá, você parece um pouco... Nervoso. Está tudo bem mesmo?

— Não, bobagem, porque eu estaria nervoso? — Faço uma pergunta retórica e sorrio nervosamente. — Garçom. — Chamo-o ansioso para mudar de assunto.

" _Merda! Se controle, James."_

— Estamos prontos para fazer o pedido.

— Sim, senhor.

Fazemos nossos pedidos. Eu escolho a plancha de grelhados do mar com aspargos frescos, cogumelos e batatinhas na manteiga de limão com alho crocante, e uma salada _caprese_. Lily pede ravióli de queijo _gruyére_ com picadinho de mignon e cogumelos paris, e uma salada _pomodori_. Para sobremesa pedimos uma _Tarte Tartin_ caramelizada de maçã com sorvete de baunilha para dois.

— Então, como está o trabalho? — Lily pergunta depois que o garçom se afasta da nossa mesa.

— Está indo muito bem. — _"Tirando o fato de eu ter cometido erros horrendos porque não parava de pensar em você"._

— E aquela proposta da qual você havia me falado, ocorreu tudo bem? — Ela pergunta parecendo genuinamente interessada e eu me surpreendo dela ainda se lembrar sobre isso.

— Ah sim, a proposta da _Thompson Reuters._ Foi melhor do que eu esperava.

— Sabia que você ia conseguir. — Ela me diz dando um sorriso orgulhoso. — Você assinou o contrato, então?

— Ainda não. Carlson Thompson, o dono da _Thompson Reuters,_ é quem tem que assinar o contrato. Ele me pediu para adiar o fechamento da nossa parceria até que ele voltasse da Bélgica. Vou me encontrar com ele essa semana.

— Isso é ótimo, James. Deve ser maravilhoso conseguir ser bem sucedido fazendo aquilo que se gosta.

— De fato, é sim. Tenho certeza que você será a melhor aluna graduada em História da Arte que a UTD jamais viu, então você vai ver por si mesma o quão gratificante é. Aposto que você vai trabalhar em vários museus ao redor do mundo e vai ser a profissional mais solicitada. — Ela começa a rir antes mesmo de eu terminar de falar.

— Está bem... — Ela diz revirando os olhos.

— Não, é verdade. Você sempre se dedica com afinco a tudo o que faz, além do mais, pela quantidade de noites que você me trocou pelos livros, é melhor que você seja boa mesmo. — Digo dando-lhe um sorriso malicioso e me sentindo relaxado pela primeira vez na noite.

— Ah é, se não você vai fazer o que? — Ela pergunta rindo.

— Se não vou ter que te castigar. Quem sabe, talvez amarrá-la na cama e lhe dar alguns tapas. — Digo mudando o tom de voz, dizendo as palavras provocantes em um tom mais baixo e grave, de um modo sensual, e olhando-a maliciosamente.

Seus olhos adquirem um brilho faminto, seus lábios se separam e sua respiração fica difícil, como se o ar de repente tivesse se tornado mais denso.

Olhamos um nos olhos do outro, e nesse momento sinto que nos conectamos de alguma forma, fico em transe, hipnotizado por suas duas belas esmeraldas. Sinto meu desejo por ela aumentando, me deixando com um calor infernal e uma vontade enlouquecedora de lhe arrancar a roupa.

— Aqui está, senhor... Senhora. — A mágica do momento é quebrada quando o garçom traz nossos pratos, ele reabastece nossos copos com vinho e nos deixa a sós.

— Bom apetite.

— Obrigado. — Lily e eu dizemos ao mesmo tempo.

Durante o jantar, eu fui me permitindo me sentir mais a vontade, mas a chama inicial do nervosismo ainda estava presente. É como se depois do que eu descobri, eu tivesse perdido completamente a capacidade de simplesmente ficar perto de Lily, agora que eu sei que eu gosto dela, me sinto nervoso e desesperado para provar algo, eu só não sei o que exatamente.

Quando estamos comendo a sobremesa Lily tenta disfarçar um bocejo, mas percebo pelos seus olhos cansados que está na hora de ir.

Pago a conta e seguimos lado a lado e em silêncio para o estacionamento.

Ela caminha tão perto de mim, seu corpo quase se encostando ao meu. Meu olhar se concentra na sua mão pendendo livremente ao lado do corpo, e então sutilmente eu entrelaço nossos dedos. Minha atitude inocente parece assustá-la, ela afasta a mão e me olha com um olhar indecifrável.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Nada. — Respondo constrangido com a rejeição.

Eu sou bom o suficiente para dar-lhe orgasmos, mas aparentemente não para segurar sua mão em público, percebo com tristeza.

Só queria tocá-la. Tocá-la sem que isso necessariamente leve-nos a fazer sexo, queria apenas poder sentir seu calor, beijá-la na frente de todos e dizer a todos que estamos juntos.

Mas não estamos. Não do jeito que eu gostaria.

Ótimo, a parte do sofrimento de se estar apaixonado já começou, quando a parte boa vai vir? Será que eu finalmente comecei a sentir algo por alguém, apenas para não ser correspondido?

Isso seria uma bela de uma sacanagem do universo.

Quando estaciono em frente ao dormitório de Lily, um desânimo enorme se infiltra em mim.

— Não tem mesmo como você passar a noite comigo hoje? — Pergunto numa última tentativa patética de salvar minha noite.

— Sinto muito.

— Tudo bem. — Não está tudo bem, não. — A gente se vê amanhã, então.

— Certo, até amanhã. — Ela abre a porta e faz menção de sair, mas para quando sente minha mão em seu ombro.

Deslizo minha mão para seu pescoço e a puxo para um beijo. Tento transmitir todos os meus sentimentos por ela nesse beijo; Paixão, carinho, necessidade... Espero que ela sinta.

— Boa noite, Ruivinha. — Sussurro, nossos lábios ainda se encostando.

— Boa noite, James. — Ela diz com a voz rouca. Percebo com felicidade que ela parece sim, afetada pelo nosso beijo.

Observo ela sair do carro e subir os degraus de pedra do prédio. Antes de passar pela porta se vira e me olha por um segundo. Não sorri ou acena, apenas me olha com uma tristeza que me pega desprevenido e me angustia.

Mas então ela entra no prédio e me deixa encarando a porta com a testa franzida.

" _O que será que a está incomodando?"_

* * *

 **Lily**

Tenho que subir as escadas até meu apartamento me apoiando nas paredes.

O que foi aquilo que acabou de acontecer? Aquele beijo...

Por um momento parecia que, bem, parecia que ele estava querendo me dizer alguma coisa, parecia que havia sentimento ali. Foi tão intenso e cheio de paixão que eu ainda sinto minhas pernas fracas.

Quase parecia que ele gostava de mim, depois daquele beijo eu até poderia acreditar nisso, se não fosse pelo fato que é do James Potter que estamos falando. Ele simplesmente não é assim, como Tess fez muita questão de ressaltar. Falando nela, Tess vai me matar quando descobrir que eu e James voltamos com o nosso... Lance.

Abro a porta e entro no apartamento escuro, encosto-me à porta fechada e traço com os dedos o sorriso bobo que se forma em meus lábios.

Pode até ter sido coisa da minha cabeça, mas o beijo foi bom de qualquer forma. Acho que eu seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo se o James realmente tivesse me beijado com algo a mais, se ele estivesse começando a desenvolver sentimentos por mim.

Mas que porcaria, porque ele tem que ser tão viciante? Eu sei que para evitar me machucar em um futuro muito próximo, quando ele me der um pé na bunda, eu mesma tinha que parar com isso agora, mas eu não consigo. Sei que pode parecer degradante, mas eu preciso aproveitar o que ele me dá e pelo tempo que ele quiser, não consigo simplesmente me afastar agora só porque é o certo a se fazer.

Se eu soubesse que ia acabar me apaixonando justo por ele, não teria aceitado a proposta que ele me fez alguns meses atrás. Mas agora é tarde demais, eu estou tão apaixonada por James como eu nunca estive antes. Nem mesmo com Amus, que eu tenho certeza ter sido o cara pelo qual eu mais me apaixonei antes de James. Mas agora, o que eu sentia por Amus parece brincadeira de criança, se comparado com o que estou sentindo por James.

Vou até meu quarto e tranco a porta, vou até a mesa de madeira e ligo meu computador. Respondo alguns e-mails e dou uma olhada em algumas promoções que eu recebi. Nada que me interesse, a não ser por um e-mail especifico de uma loja de noivas.

Eu sou uma das damas de honra de Emmeline, juntamente com Tess, Alice – a melhor amiga da minha prima – e Molly, outra amiga de Emmeline. E como é o nosso dever ajudar em tudo que tem relação a esse casamento e garantir que tudo seja perfeito, desde que ela me fez o convite para ser sua madrinha eu estou de olho em tudo que envolve casamentos; Buffets, floriculturas, spas, lojas de noiva, loja de tecidos, decoradores, ofertas de passagem aérea para a lua de mel, etc.

Cadastrei meu e-mail em pelo menos trinta e dois sites diferentes para receber ofertas e novidades.

E esse e-mail que eu recebi de uma loja de Austin especializada em vestidos de noiva me deixou bem empolgada, eles receberam alguns modelos novos e eu tenho certeza que isso vai animar Emmeline.

O casamento é em mais ou menos um mês, e tudo já está pronto ou quase pronto. Como Remus estava desesperado para se casar logo, o gênio marcou a data para apenas dois meses depois da formatura de Emmeline, é claro que como não é ele quem está tendo de organizar tudo, para ele apenas dois meses soou um tempo muito razoável.

Eu, Tess, mamãe, Dorea, Molly e Emmeline temos feito o que podemos para organizar esse casamento a tempo, até Alice e Alyssa, que moram em outro estado tem ajudado como podem, fazendo telefonemas e mandando os convites eletrônicos por e-mail. O fato de tanto o noivo como a noiva quererem algo simples, também é de grande ajuda.

Conseguimos organizar um casamento lindo e do jeito que Emmeline queria em muito pouco tempo, agora só falta alguns pequenos ajustes, mas o essencial já está pronto. Quer dizer, menos uma coisa, e justamente uma das mais importantes.

O vestido de noiva da Emmeline.

A coitadinha está quase arrancando os cabelos por ainda não ter achado o vestido perfeito. Ela ficou louca porque alguém tinha dito para ela que _todo_ o casamento gira em torno do vestido de noiva, e como ela não achou o dela ainda... Bem, tivemos que mudar um pouquinho as coisas, pois se esperássemos achar o vestido perfeito para depois encomendar as flores e a decoração para ficarem em harmonia com o vestido, Emmeline se casaria daqui há seis meses, não um.

Todas as madrinhas estão empenhadíssimas em ajudá-la a encontrar "o vestido", aquele que no momento em que ela se olhar no espelho vestida, lágrimas de genuína felicidade transbordarão de seus olhos e sinos começarão a tocar. Ou é pelo menos isso que esperamos.

Não adianta encaminhar o e-mail para Emmeline, em Wills Point dificilmente as pessoas lidam com computadores, tablets ou qualquer coisa mais tecnológica do que um celular e uma TV.

Então anoto o endereço da loja e o telefone, amanhã mesmo irei falar com Emmeline sobre isso.

Escuto o familiar barulho que meu celular faz quando recebo uma mensagem e vou checar para ver quem pode ser à uma hora dessas.

Olho a tela e vejo que é uma mensagem de Amus. Quando abro-a, leio:

 **Amus: Campo de futebol. Preciso de você, por favor.**

Nossa, faz mesmo muito tempo que eu não recebo uma mensagem dessas.

Isso é meio que um código nosso, ou era. Amus é um cara sempre muito confiante em si e nas suas habilidades, mas às vezes ele tem problemas e incertezas como qualquer um, e normalmente o lugar que ele vai para tentar clarear a cabeça e resolver esses problemas, é o campo de futebol da faculdade.

Quando namorávamos, e antes disso também, quando ele realmente estava confuso ou com algum problema que o estava incomodando muito, ele me mandava uma mensagem parecida com essa. Quando eu a recebia sabia que era coisa séria, porque Amus não é o tipo de cara que normalmente expõe suas fraquezas, então eu sempre ia correndo até ele.

Mas agora a questão é; Devo ir atrás dele? Quer dizer, se ele me enviou essa mensagem a essa hora, algo deve estar mesmo o incomodando, e se eu realmente estou voltando a ser sua amiga, eu deveria ir, não é mesmo? Afinal, é para isso que os amigos servem, ajudar uns aos outros.

Decido ir, talvez ele esteja mesmo precisando de alguém para conversar.

Quando chego à porta tenho a visão desagradável de Bellatrix, vestindo apenas um robe transparente, parada em nossa pequena sala de TV.

— Nossa, já vai sair de novo? — Ela pergunta com aquela voz debochada dela.

— Não vejo como isso possa ser da sua conta.

— Você nunca recolhe as suas garras, não é mesmo?

— Com você por perto, não mesmo. Nunca se sabe quando vai dar o bote. — Digo e abro a porta, quando ela entende o que eu quis dizer - que eu a chamei de cobra - começa a me dizer algo, mas eu bato a porta e não a escuto.

" _Deus do céu, como foi que ela e eu fomos amigas por dois anos antes disso?"_

Quando estou na metade do caminho, e estremeço por causa de uma brisa gelada, percebo que eu não troquei de rouba. Estou vestida com a rouba com a qual fui jantar com James. Calça jeans skinning preta, uma blusa de seda fina e ankle boots preta.

Quando chego ao campo, logo localizo Amus, além de ser porque não há mais ninguém aqui, ele sempre se senta no mesmo lugar. Na parte de cima da arquibancada, bem no meio do campo.

Aproximo-me dele, está com os braços apoiados no joelho e o queixo apoiado nas mãos, sua expressão é pensativa, concentrada, como se ele estivesse assistindo a um jogo que só ele vê.

— Oi. — Digo me sentando ao seu lado. Ele me olha e parece um pouco surpreso, mas um sorriso contido surge em seus lábios.

— Oi. Obrigado por vir, não tinha certeza.

— É isso que amigos fazem, não é? — Pergunto e aperto seu ombro.

— É. É sim. — Ele responde de uma forma triste, voltando seu olhar para o campo iluminado pelos fortes holofotes.

— Então, o que é que está te incomodando?

— Sabe o próximo jogo, de sexta? — Ele pergunta ainda encarando o campo.

— Sei sim.

— Então, Steve Tischy vai estar aqui. Você acredita que ele vai assistir o jogo? — Ele pergunta se virando para mim, eu o olho com confusão. — Você sabe quem ele é, certo? — Sorrio timidamente e balanço a cabeça. — Meu Deus, garota. — Ele diz fingindo estar exasperado e eu rio.

— Hey, não sou eu a viciada em futebol aqui. — Defendo-me.

— Ele é o presidente do _New York Giants._

— Ah meu Deus, Amus, ele está vindo para dar uma de olheiro? — Pergunto empolgada.

— Não, não na verdade. Mas ele vai assistir o jogo, e quem sabe se alguém jogasse bem o suficiente para chamar a atenção...

— Você é o capitão do time, ele vai acabar notando você.

— Eu sei.

— Imagina se ele se interessasse por você, muitos jogadores famosos foram descobertos assim, não é? Em jogos de colégio e faculdade.

— Sim. — Ele diz apenas.

— Você está nervoso, é isso? — Pergunto e ele balança a cabeça. — É isso mesmo o que você quer, jogar futebol profissionalmente?

— É o que eu mais quero. — Ele responde me encarando seriamente.

— Então arrase no jogo de sexta.

Ele ri parecendo desanimado.

— Não é tão fácil assim, Lily.

— Claro que é. É só você jogar como sempre, você é muito bom Amus. — Chego mais perto dele, nossas coxas se encostam, coloco minha mão em sua perna e lhe dou um apertão. — Eu confio em você, na sua habilidade, na sua capacidade. Você não é o capitão à toa, você é o jogador que mais faz gols nesse time.

— É _touchdown,_ linda. — Ele diz com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

— Tanto faz. Gols ou touchdowns, não importa, você faz muito deles e é isso que esses caras querem, não é?. — Ele ri e segura minha mão que está em sua perna.

— Estou com medo. Não é que eu ache que eu não jogo bem, mas tenho medo de não jogar bem o suficiente para me tornar profissional.

— Você joga, Amus. Aliás, eu não sei como você não foi contratado ainda. Esse idiotas não sabem o bom jogador que estão perdendo.

Ele me olha com as expressões parecendo mais tranquilas, acho que falar sobre isso o ajudou. Seus olhos viajam pelo meu corpo e brilham com admiração.

— Você está muito linda. Alguma ocasião especial? — Ele quer saber.

— Não, nada demais, só sai para jantar. — Tento parecer casual para que ele não pergunte mais nada sobre o assunto. Ele balança a cabeça levemente e parece querer dizer algo, mas permanece em silêncio um momento.

— Desculpe se eu atrapalhei alguma coisa. — Ele diz por fim.

— Eu tinha acabado de chegar quando você enviou a mensagem, está tudo bem.

— Obrigado por vir até aqui e ficar escutando minhas besteiras. — Ele aperta minha mão levemente.

— Não é nenhuma besteira. E não se preocupe, é normal ficar nervoso.

— Os _Giants s_ empre foram meu sonho.

— É mesmo? — Ele balança a cabeça como resposta. — Eu sei que você vai conseguir, mas se por um acaso não for dessa vez, não desanime. Essa é a primeira oportunidade de várias que você terá para mostrar seu talento, tenho certeza.

— Você acha mesmo?

— Acho.

— Você vai assistir ao jogo sexta? Por favor, você sabe que a sua presença me dá sorte.

— Tudo bem, eu estarei aqui sexta, torcendo por você. — Digo com um sorriso amigo.

— Obrigado, isso é importante para mim.

— Não há de quê.

— Sei que eu não mereço sua amizade e seu apoio, não depois do que eu fiz com você. — Ele diz abaixando a cabeça envergonhado.

Quando ele a levanta novamente e me encara, seus olhos brilham cheios de lágrimas não derramadas.

— Eu sinto... Tanto. — Sua voz falha e uma lágrima rebelde escapa e escorre por sua bochecha. Sinto meu coração se apertando. Ele entrelaça os dedos da nossa mão que ainda está junta repousada em sua perna. — Ter perdido você será o grande arrependimento da minha vida. — Ele diz, agora mais lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

— Amus... — Minha voz sai fraca, quase um sussurro. Sinto um desconforto enorme do estômago e um aperto na garganta. — Eu já te perdoei, estamos voltando a ser amigos, vamos simplesmente tentar esquecer isso, ok?

— Não dá. Como esquecer toda a dor que eu te causei? Como esquecer que eu te perdi? Eu ainda te amo, Lily, e é muito doloroso. — Sua voz falha de novo, e mais lágrimas são derramadas, sinto meus olhos ficarem marejados. — E sabe o que é o pior? A culpa é toda minha. Não tem ninguém a quem culpar, a não ser eu mesmo. Eu não sei por que eu fiz aquilo, eu nem a desejava...

— Amus, por favor, não. — Peço, sinto uma lágrima escorrendo por meu rosto e rapidamente a limpo. Eu não o amo mais, mas as feridas ainda não estão cicatrizadas completamente, e elas ainda podem doer. Doer não por mim, mas pela Lily que já foi muito apaixonada por ele.

— Por favor, eu preciso falar... Eu não a desejava, Lily, eu juro.

— Então, por quê? — Sinto mais uma lágrima escapando.

Ele me olha, o verde dos seus olhos mais claros por causa das lágrimas.

— Eu não sei. Talvez porque eu seja o cara mais idiota do mundo? Eu estava com a garota mais especial que eu conheço e a magoei sem nem ao menos saber o porquê eu fiz isso.

— Amus, você já tinha... — Paro e respiro fundo, essa dúvida me atormenta desde o primeiro momento. — Você já tinha me traído antes disso? — Consigo ouvir o medo em minha própria voz.

A princípio ele não me responde e nem olha em meus olhos, quando ele vira o rosto e nossos olhos se encontram ele começa a chorar.

— Sinto muito, eu realmente sinto.

Sinto uma dor horrível, como se além dele fazer novas feridas em meu coração, ele tivesse acabado de reabrir aquelas que estavam cicatrizando.

Escuto um gemido e percebo que saiu da minha garganta. Amus chora mais ainda.

— Quantas vezes? — Pergunto num sussurro.

— Duas. Com Bellatrix e a outra, com uma garota numa festa de comemoração depois do jogo.

— Mas eu fui com você em todas as festas. — Digo horrorizada me afastando dele.

— Eu sei. — Ele me encara visivelmente com dor no olhar.

— Ah meu Deus. — Digo me levantando e colocando uma mão no peito. Acho que não consigo mais respirar.

— Meu Deus, você fodeu uma garota qualquer enquanto a sua namorada estava a poucos metros de você? Qual é o seu problema? — Pergunto gritando, minha visão nublada pelas incessantes lágrimas que escorrem por meu rosto.

— Perdão, por favor, me perdoa. — Ele diz, seu corpo chacoalhando com o choro forte.

Não consigo acreditar nisso, sinto que vou vomitar a qualquer segundo. Sinto tanto nojo, tanta raiva, tanta magoa que chega a me deixar desnorteada, dou alguns passos cambaleando para trás.

Sinto uma dor tão excruciante que apenas respirar é difícil, parece que o ar se recusa a entrar em meus pulmões.

— Me perdoa, mas eu precisava te contar tudo, se nós vamos ser amigos eu tinha que...

— Nós não vamos ser amigos, não depois disso! — Grito para ele com raiva e vejo-o se encolhendo.

— Não, por favor. Eu sei que eu não mereço, mas não consigo viver sem ter você por perto.

— Então você vai ter que aprender. — Digo e me viro, e saio correndo.

— Não, Lily, por favor espere. — Ele corre atrás de mim e me alcança, sua mão se fecha em meu braço e ele me puxa, me virando para si. Suas mãos seguram firmemente meus braços e não consigo me soltar.

— Me solta, eu não quero... — Minha frase é interrompida por seus lábios. Ele aperta meu corpo contra o seu e sua língua consegue invadir minha boca. Seu beijo é desesperado, ansioso, rude.

Com algum esforço consigo empurrá-lo, dou um passo para trás e estico o braço, impedindo que se aproxime novamente.

— Não. — É tudo o que digo, e então me viro e corro para longe dali.

Entro no apartamento correndo e me tranco em meu quarto. Jogo-me na cama e trago meus joelhos até meu peito, abraçando minhas pernas, querendo me encolher o máximo possível.

E fico assim até os soluços e os tremores cessarem.

* * *

 **James**

Estaciono a caminhonete em frente à casa, saio do carro e minhas botas de cowboy provocam estalos quando piso nos cascalhos no chão.

Subo os degraus, abro a porta e assim que entro o familiar e reconfortante cheiro de lar me recebe.

— Mãe, pai, Remus? Tem alguém em casa? — Grito.

Escuto passos no andar de cima e logo vejo mamãe descendo as escadas com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

— James, o que você está fazendo aqui?

— É muito bom ver você também, mamãe. — Digo enquanto a puxo para um abraço e um beijo.

— Sim, claro, é bom ver você também, lógico. Mas você não deveria estar no trabalho, filho? É dia de semana.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas hoje eu não tinha muito trabalho no escritório então sai um pouco mais cedo e resolvi vir ver se tinha algo que eu pudesse fazer por aqui. — Mamãe me dá aquele olhar desconfiado dela, espero que ela não perceba que estou mentindo, mas a dona Dorea sempre percebe quando seus filhos estão mentindo para ela.

— Que bom que você veio, então. Acho que poderíamos usar um par de mãos extras em muitas coisas aqui. — Tudo bem, talvez ela não perceba sempre.

— Onde está Remus e papai?

— Seu pai está lá fora concertando a cerca, e Remus foi... Bem, ele foi visitar sua irmã.

— Remus foi visitar Holly? — Pergunto surpreso.

Essa é uma parte na história da nossa família e que é muito triste, minha querida irmã Holly – que atualmente está com 21 anos – sofre de bipolaridade e ciúmes patológico, ou pelo menos sofria, agora graças a Deus ela está muito melhor. Mas infelizmente, alguns anos atrás essa doença – que nós ainda não sabíamos que ela tinha – fez com que ela fizesse coisas muito horríveis. Ela era apaixonada pelo nosso irmão adotivo Remus, mas acho que a palavra que se encaixa melhor é obsessiva. Para encurtar a história, ela sequestrou Emmeline, a namorada de Remus, e iria realmente matá-la se não fosse Remus chegar no momento certo. Infelizmente as coisas saíram mais ainda do controle e ela acabou atirando nele, felizmente não foi nada muito grave, mas Holly foi presa e depois diagnosticada, sendo mandada assim para se tratar em um hospital psiquiátrico em Austin. Como Emmeline não prestou queixas e foi comprovado que Holly estava doente, ela não foi condenada há passar vários anos na cadeia, mas Remus nunca a perdoou, ou era isso o que eu pensava até agora.

— Eu sei, também fiz essa cara quando ele me falou que iria vê-la. Mas como eu venho querendo que esse reencontro aconteça a tanto tempo, não discuti com ele.

— Mas ele foi sozinho? Mamãe, você lembra o que aconteceu a última vez que ele foi vê-la, anos atrás, não sei se isso é uma boa ideia.

— Calma, aquela vez ele ainda estava muito bravo com ela, foi errado, o forçarmos a ir vê-la. Mas dessa vez é diferente, parece que Emmeline o convenceu a perdoá-la, e ela foi com ele até Austin para conversarem com sua irmã e resolverem isso de uma vez por todas. E eu estou muito feliz se você quer saber, quero minha família reunida novamente.

— Ah mamãe, eu também quero. Muito. Só estou com um pouco de medo, só isso.

— Sua irmã está muito melhor agora, James. Ela está tomando os remédio, indo as consultas com os psiquiatras, você saberia disso se a visitasse com mais frequência.

— Hey, não precisa disso, dona Dorea. Só estou preocupado, mas se você diz que está tudo bem, eu acredito. Mãe sempre sabe de tudo mesmo.

— E não se esqueça disso, mocinho. — Ela diz dando um tapa na minha bunda e eu rio.

— Acho que eu vou ir ajudar papai com aquela cerca.

— Ele está perto do cercado dos bois. — Ela diz e eu saio.

Vou andando e alguns instantes depois vejo papai ao longe, concertando a cerca, vou até ele meio nervoso, vir para Wills Point especialmente para conversar com meu pai é o meu verdadeiro objetivo.

— Oi, pai. — Digo chegando por trás dele e pegando-o de surpresa.

— Ah, James, meu filho. Que surpresa, não esperava te ver por aqui durante a semana, você não deveria estar no trabalho? — Ele diz enquanto trocamos um abraço rápido.

— Deveria, mas não tinha tanto trabalho assim hoje, sai mais cedo e resolvi dar uma passada por aqui.

— Que bom que você veio, já falou com a sua mãe? Ela vai ficar muito feliz se você ficar para o jantar.

— Já falei sim, ela disse que o senhor estava aqui e vim saber se eu posso ajudá-lo.

— Ah mas é claro, ajuda é sempre bem vinda, ainda mais para um velho como eu.

— O senhor não está velho, papai. — Digo rindo e dobrando as mangas da minha blusa xadrez.

— Mas não estou novo também. — Ele me diz com aquele sorriso de quem sabe das coisas.

Vou até a sua camionete estacionada ao lado da cerca e pego um par de luvas e as coloco.

— Porque o senhor não descansa um pouco enquanto eu continuo com isso daqui? — Pergunto pegando da sua mão o martelo.

— Acho que eu vou fazer isso, já não sou tão resistente como há vinte anos. — Ele diz e vai se sentar na parte detrás da caminhonete, na caçamba aberta.

Continuo o concerto de onde ele parou e começamos a conversar sobre amenidades.

— Pai, como é mesmo a história de quando você e mamãe se conheceram? — Pergunto depois de termos ficando em silêncio por alguns minutos.

— Não esperava por essa. — Ele diz.

— Como assim? — Pergunto confuso.

— Eu percebi que você queria me perguntar alguma coisa quando você chegou, uma pergunta que estava te deixando nervoso, só não esperava que fosse sobre como sua mãe e eu nos conhecemos. Você já sabe essa história, já contamos várias vezes para vocês.

— Sim, eu sei que quando vocês se conheceram ela estava com o seu melhor amigo, mas vocês acabaram se apaixonando e ficaram juntos, mesmo com os seus pais não aprovando ela. Mas eu quero saber mais, o que vocês sentiram, como você se sentiu por se apaixonar pela namorada seu melhor amigo, como vocês contaram para todo mundo que estavam juntos, qual foi a reação de todos, essas coisas.

— Ah sim. Bem, é uma história um pouco longa.

— Eu tenho tempo, se você tiver. — Digo. Ele fica com o olhar vidrado, olhando em minha direção, mas sem me ver de fato. Parecendo estar voltando para a noite que se conheceram há tantos anos atrás. Ele permanece em silêncio por tanto tempo que acho que não vai me contar, mas então ele começa a falar:

— Foi numa noite de agosto, há um pouco mais de trinta anos atrás. Jacob Prewett e eu fizemos o ensino médio e a faculdade juntos, aonde íamos éramos conhecidos como Jacob e Charlus, os amigos inseparáveis. — Ele dá uma risada saudosa, porém triste.

— Depois que Jacob e eu nos formamos, ele se mudou para uma cidade no estado de Nova York, mas nós sempre nos comunicávamos por telefone. Passado um pouco mais de um ano depois que ele havia se mudado, ele me convidou para ir visitá-lo. Eu ainda não tinha um emprego fixo então fui para passar um mês lá, já com a mentalidade de quem sabe arrumar um emprego para mim também. Ele foi me buscar no aeroporto e matamos a saudade, ele disse que queria me mostrar a cidade e que no dia seguinte iria me apresentar para seus novos amigos e para sua namorada.

"Então na noite do dia seguinte ele me levou até um bar em que ele e seus amigos sempre se reuniam. Quando nos aproximamos da mesa cheia de pessoas conversando e rindo, eu a vi. Sua mãe. Meus olhos pareciam ter sido puxados para ela, foi a primeira pessoa em quem eu reparei e a única. Eu fiquei momentaneamente sem reação, senti algo estranho acontecendo dentro de mim, foi uma sensação muito estranha, as coisas ao meu redor pareciam ter sumido, meu coração começou a bater tão rápido como se eu tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. A mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida, e quando ela me viu sorriu, e meu filho... Que sorriso."

Papai diz com um brilho emocionado nos olhos e um sorriso apaixonado no rosto, o que me faz sorrir também.

— Quando Jacob me apresentou a ela e disse que aquela era a famosa Dorea, sua namorada, eu senti uma coisa horrível em meu peito. Uma das maiores decepções que eu já senti foi saber que eles estavam juntos, foi como correr para abrir os presentes em baixo da árvore na manhã de natal e descobrir que seu irmão ficou com todos os brinquedos que você queria e você ganhou só roupas sem graça. — Ele ri da sua própria analogia.

"Não conversei com ela naquela noite mais do que o essencial, ela estava curiosa sobre mim porque ao que parece, Jacob tinha ficado muito animado com a minha visita e tinha falado muito sobre nossa amizade para ela. Ela foi muito simpática, mas eu não conseguia ser muito amigável com ela porque a cada vez que eu a olhava, eu a achava mais linda. Enfim, aquele mês passou e eu descobri que não queria voltar para o Texas, que eu queria ficar lá, e mais assustadoramente, eu percebi que era por causa dela. Eu não queria sair de perto de Dorea, mesmo que ficar lá significava ter que vê-la com Jacob. Eles pareciam muito apaixonados, estavam juntos há dez meses, e toda vez que ele a beijava era como um soco no meu estômago, a única coisa pior era ver e _la_ beijando ele."

Paro de mexer na cerca e vou me sentar ao seu lado na caminhonete, hipnotizado por suas palavras. Papai nunca tinha sido tão detalhista e aberto com relação aos seus sentimentos sobre essa história antes, ele e mamãe nunca a contaram com detalhes, apenas superficialmente.

— Eu acabei voltando para o Texas no final daquele mês, mesmo querendo ficar. Mas eu sabia que tinha que ir embora, tinha que voltar para casa, para minha família e tinha que me afastar de Dorea porque eu estava apaixonado por ela, desde daquele primeiro momento no bar, e bem, ela era a namorada do meu melhor amigo e os dois estavam apaixonados. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar perto dela, conversar com ela, escutar sua risada e conhecê-la melhor, aquilo tudo era muito doloroso. Eu nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, por nenhuma outra mulher e eu estava com muito medo. Sabe, eu acho que é assim que a gente sabe que é a pessoa certa.

— Como assim? — Pergunto.

— Alguns dizem que é quanto você só quer ficar perto dela, ou quando você só pensa naquela pessoa, ou então quando você imagina viver com a pessoa para sempre e isso não te deixa com medo. Pois eu acho que quando a gente encontra a pessoa certa, quando a gente ama de verdade, o maior sinal é o medo.

— Medo? — Pergunto confuso.

— O medo, sim. Medo do sentimento, sabe? Porque ele é tão forte, tão grande, tão poderoso, tão confuso que é extremamente assustador. Eu fiquei apavorado quando conheci sua mãe, porque eu fui dominado por um sentimento que eu não conhecia e eu não tinha nem sequer a chance de tê-la. Era visível que ela era apaixonada por Jacob e eu não tinha a menor chance. Então para mim, isso é a maior característica do amor. Se o cara, por mais durão que seja, morre de medo do que sente pela garota, então ele a ama de verdade.

"E eu tinha muito medo mesmo, e quanto mais o tempo passava, mais eu tinha medo, porque eu já tinha voltado para o Texas fazia meses e não tinha nem um único dia em que eu não pensava na sua mãe. Eu tentei procurar outras mulheres capazes de me fazerem sentir algo mais poderoso do que eu sentia por Dorea, é claro que eu fui idiota e não tinha percebido que eu nunca iria sentir aquilo de novo por outra, mas eu tentei. Tentei me apaixonar por outra."

— Mamãe me disse uma vez que a gente não tenta se apaixonar, simplesmente acontece. — Comento lembrando da conversa que eu tive com mamãe sobre me apaixonar. Papai ri e passa a mão pelos cabelos.

— E ela tem razão, como sempre. Mas eu não sabia disso naquela época, e eu estava apavorado para arrancar a namorada do meu melhor amigo do meu coração, então...

— Você se envolveu com outras.

— Sim, muitas. Não com tantas quanto você já se envolveu na sua vida, é claro.

— Hey, muito obrigado. — Digo sarcasticamente e ele ri. Pelo jeito a minha reputação vai me perseguir para sempre, onde quer que eu vá, ela estará lá. — Mas o que aconteceu? Como você e mamãe se reencontraram?

— Bom, é óbvio que a minha tentativa de esquecê-la não deu certo, mas pelo menos eu consegui ir pensando _menos_ nela. E quando eu estava achando que eu poderia estar me esquecendo dela, o destino resolveu brincar comigo. De uma forma bem cruel, devo acrescentar.

— O que aconteceu? — Pergunto curioso.

— Ela e Jacob vieram para Dallas, visitarem os parentes dele e anunciarem que estavam noivos. — Meu queixo cai involuntariamente e eu olho chocado para papai.

— Eu não sabia que mamãe já tinha sido noiva, quer dizer, antes de você. — Ele ri e continua.

— Pois é, mas ela foi, e quando eu fiquei sabendo... Nem sei descrever o que eu senti, e quando eu a vi novamente depois de tantos meses, percebi derrotadamente que aquilo de ter a esquecido era apenas uma ilusão. Eu continuava loucamente apaixonado, bastou apenas um olhar para eu perceber como eu tinha sido idiota em achar que iria conseguir esquecê-la. E a novidade não era só que eles iriam se casar, Jacob tinha recebido uma oferta de trabalho em Dallas e Dorea tinha acabado de se formar e tinha conseguido uma vaga para fazer uma pós na UTD. Então eles estavam de mudança para cá. Iriam comprar um apartamento e morar juntos.

— Nossa, você deve ter... Bem, deve ter sido bem complicado para você, não?

— Complicado é pouco. Eu fiquei com muito mais...

— Medo. — Termino sua frase e sorrio para ele.

— Bem, com eles vindo morar para cá, nós três começamos há passar muito tempo juntos. Descobri várias coisas em comum com sua mãe e descobri também que ela era uma boa amiga. Começamos uma amizade bem forte, e eu sempre guardando comigo aquele segredo. Era tão sufocante.

" _Eu sei muito bem como é ser sufocado por um segredo"._ Penso sobre o meu segredo de estar dormindo com Lily e principalmente sobre o fato de eu ter descoberto que eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Às vezes eu tenho vontade de gritar para todo mundo, mesmo sabendo que ela não sente o mesmo.

— Meu sentimento por ela só crescia, e nossa amizade também. Jacob logo foi promovido e começou há passar muito tempo trabalhando, e eu e Dorea passávamos cada vez mais tempo juntos. Acho que eu era meio masoquista, mas não conseguia lhe dizer não quando ela me ligava para ir encontrá-la porque Jacob estava trabalhando até mais tarde. Queria passar cada segundo que eu podia com ela.

— Eu entendo. — Digo sem pensar e me recrimino. Papai me olha com uma cara estranha, mas não pergunta nada.

— Comecei a perceber alguns sinais de que ela também estava sentindo alguma coisa, mas então Jacob aparecia e ela parecia estar super apaixonada por ele. Eu ficava tão confuso, não sabia se aquele interesse por parte dela era só coisa da minha cabeça ou de fato ela gostava de mim. Talvez ela gostasse de nós dois. Teve uma noite que saímos para jantar nós três, mas Jacob recebeu uma ligação do trabalho e teve que ir, então ficamos só ela e eu. Jantamos, conversamos e rimos muito. Na hora de ir embora eu perguntei se ela não gostaria de passear um pouco, ela disse que ainda não conhecia muito bem a cidade e que queria sim. No meio do nosso passeio eu senti que... Como é que vocês jovens dizem mesmo? Rolou um clima.

"Eu estava cansado de não saber se ela gostava de mim ou não, estava cansado dos seus sinais confusos e não aguentava mais não ter ela para mim. Então sem pensar eu a beijei, e para minha surpresa ela retribuiu. Mas depois se afastou, disse que aquilo era muito errado e nós fomos embora. Não consegui dormir naquela noite, só consegui pensar nos seus lábios nos meus. Era enlouquecedor. Alguns outros beijos aconteceram depois daquele, em todos ela parecia querer também, mas sempre se afastava e falava como aquilo era errado. Eu achava que ela estava apaixonado por mim, mas estava com... Medo. Decidi tomar a iniciativa e me declarei para ela, contei que eu a amava desde da primeira vez que eu a vi."

— E ela?

— Ela disse que estava apaixonada por mim, muito. Só que ela não queria magoar Jacob, ela estava confusa e não sabia o que fazer. Mas acabou que nosso amor foi maior que tudo isso, então ela terminou o noivado para podermos ficar juntos e saiu do apartamento que dividia com Jacob.

— Como Jacob reagiu?

— Como você acha? Primeiro ele ficou confuso, querendo saber por que ela estava terminando com ele. Quando ela disse que nós estávamos apaixonados, ele ficou louco. Veio atrás de mim e nós brigamos feio, ele me bateu, mas eu não conseguia bater de volta, apenas tentava me proteger. Acho que era porque eu estava me sentindo muito culpado, ele amava muito ela e eu sabia disso.

— Deve ter sido difícil escolher entre seu melhor amigo e a mulher que você ama.

— Foi, mas eu sabia quem seria minha escolha. Eu amava muito sua mãe, na verdade ainda amo demais, e apesar de ter me doido muito, muito mesmo magoar Jacob dessa forma e perder sua amizade, eu sabia que conseguiria viver sem ele na minha vida, mas não sem sua mãe. Então ficamos juntos mesmo magoando Jacob, nenhum de nós dois ficamos feliz de fazer isso com ele, mas estávamos muito apaixonados um pelo outro e não conseguíamos mais ficar separados. E mesmo que não ficássemos juntos, sua mãe me ama e não amava mais ele, de qualquer forma ela acabaria não se casando com ele. Ele achava que eu tinha feito tudo de propósito, que eu tinha tramado tudo isso pelas suas costas, eu tentei explicar que simplesmente tinha acontecido, mas ele não queria me escutar. Ele disse que me odiava e que nunca iria me perdoar, e nunca perdoou.

— Vocês nunca mais se falaram?

— No começo eu tentei, mas ele dificultava muito as coisas, chegando até a me agredir várias vezes em que eu tentei falar com ele, então eu desisti. Depois de alguns anos de casado, quando você era bebê, eu o procurei e descobri que ele tinha se mudado para Montana, entrei em contato e ele me disse para nunca mais o procurá-lo. A última vez que eu tentei fazer contato foi há uns dez anos atrás, ele ainda estava morando no mesmo lugar em Montana, então eu escrevi uma carta, e ele nunca respondeu.

— Sinto muito, por ter perdido seu melhor amigo.

— Eu também, mas todo dia que eu acordo e vejo sua mãe ao meu lado, eu penso "valeu a pena".

— E como vocês lidaram com o fato da sua família não gostar de mamãe?

— Na verdade não era bem a minha família, só a minha mãe. Todos ficaram um pouco receosos por mim, pelo modo como tínhamos acabado ficando juntos, eles tinham medo que sua mãe fizesse a mesma coisa comigo que ela fez com Jacob. Mas logo todos perceberam que nós estávamos mesmo apaixonados.

— Menos vovó.

— Menos a sua vó. Ela achava que Dorea era uma vadia, e chegou a falar isso para ela em várias ocasiões. Ela não se conformava pelo que tínhamos feito ao pobre Jacob, mas eu ela perdoou, mas a aproveitadora que seduziu seu filho e o fez trair seu melhor amigo, não. Foi difícil no começo. Sua avó não foi no meu casamento.

— Sério? — Pergunto espantado. — Isso é muito triste, sinto muito, pai.

— Foi muito triste não ter ela comigo naquele dia tão especial. E foi mais triste porque eu tive que me afastar dela.

— Por causa da mamãe?

— Sim, sua avó tratava muito mal Dorea. Sua mãe não me contava nada, não querendo me fazer ficar com raiva da minha própria mãe, mas quando eu descobri que ela estava infernizando a vida da minha esposa eu parei de falar com ela. Ficamos um tempo assim, até que Dorea ficou grávida de você, então sua avó quis se reaproximar. Ela e sua mãe realmente conversaram, acho que pela primeira vez, e acabaram se entendendo. Eu diria que minha mãe tinha passado de odiar Dorea para suportá-la, algo que eu não tinha conseguido que ela fizesse, mas você conseguiu. Tinha jeito com as mulheres mesmo antes de nascer, rapaz. — Ele diz e ambos rimos.

— Mas quando eu era criança eu me lembro de vovó tratando mamãe super bem, ela até parecia preferir ela a você. — Papai ri novamente.

— Elas ficaram amigas depois, e sua vó passou a amar sua mãe como se fosse sua própria filha.

Fico em silêncio por um momento, repassando em minha cabeça toda a história de amor dos meus pais.

— Essa é toda a história. Tem algo mais que você queria saber? — Ele pergunta.

— O amor de vocês era meio que... Impossível, não é?

— Esse é um jeito de ver as coisas. Mas eu te digo uma coisa filho, não existe amor verdadeiro que não seja capaz de transformar as coisas impossíveis em possíveis.

— Então você acha que todo amor é mais forte do que as situações impossíveis em que ele se encontra? — Pergunto olhando-o nos olhos.

— Todo amor verdadeiro, sim. Tenho certeza.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Acho que você está sendo romântico demais, pai. Infelizmente existem amores, que mesmo sendo sinceros, não são possíveis.

Ele encara o horizonte por vários minutos, calado, seu olhar pensativo e compenetrado.

— Jámes, você está apaixonado, filho? — Ele me pergunta e eu percebo que ele tenta soar normal, mas há uma certa ansiedade por detrás de suas palavras.

Demoro para responde-lo, eu não admiti isso para ninguém, apenas para mim mesmo, e não foi algo fácil.

Abro a boca, mas não consigo fazer isso, não consigo admitir em voz alta, é mais difícil do que imaginava. É como se eu estivesse tentando fazer algo contra a minha natureza.

— Sim. — Digo com uma voz fraca, é a única palavra que eu consigo dizer. Meu pai me olha com um sorriso enorme, aposto que ele está pensando "finalmente", mas quando vê minha expressão seu sorriso morre.

— É um amor impossível?

— Não sei se é amor, mas é impossível. — Respondo, e é verdade, eu estou apaixonado por Lily, mas amá-la? Se a teoria de papai estiver certa, se o amor verdadeiro é identificável pelo medo que sentimos dele, então eu... Eu acho que eu posso amá-la sim.

Porque eu estou completamente apavorado pela enormidade e pela força do que eu sinto por Lily.

— Por quê?

— Por vários motivos. — Digo tentando me esquivar de sua pergunta.

— Quais? — Não posso ser completamente sincero com ele, se não ele vai descobrir de quem eu estou falando. Mas bem que eu queria finalmente colocar tudo para fora e contar para alguém essa história maluca entre Lily e eu. Capaz de meu pai ter um ataque do coração se ele descobrisse que a mulher que estamos conversando é Lily Evans.

— O fato de eu ser conhecido por todo mundo como um prostituto. — Digo me lembrando de como Tess me chamou quando descobriu sobre Lily e eu. — Um cara que nunca se apaixona e vive com uma mulher diferente a cada noite, mesmo que eu não seja mais como há alguns anos atrás, a reputação me persegue, e a verdade é que até muito pouco tempo atrás eu continuava dormindo com várias mulheres, eu parei de fazer isso quando eu comecei a me envolver com _ela._ Mas mesmo assim, eu sempre vou ter essa reputação, e é ela que faz com que a família dela não vá me aceitar, isso e outras coisas também.

— Entendo. — Ele diz pensativo.

— E tem o fato dela ser mais nova também.

— Mais nova quanto, James? — Ele me dá aquele olhar desconfiado, e de quem está prestes a me dar um sermão.

— Calma, pai. Ela é maior de idade, não se preocupe.

— Como ela se sente com relação a você? Ela corresponde ao seu sentimento?

— Eu acho que não. — Digo tristemente.

— Como assim a _cha_ que não?

— Eu não contei para ela, para ninguém na verdade, você é o único que sabe.

— Então quando você disse que começou a se envolver com ela, você estava falando de sexo e não romanticamente?

— Sim, tudo começou como algum tipo de relação sexual casual em que ambos concordamos. Ela se sentia atraída por mim e eu estava louco de desejo por ela, como nunca havia sentido por outra mulher na minha vida. Ficamos nesse lance casual por alguns meses, ainda estamos na verdade, mas eu acabei me apaixonando e não sei o que fazer.

— Conte para ela como você se sente, é claro.

— Mas eu acho que ela ainda gosta do ex-namorado. Ele a magoou muito, mas ela ainda o amava quando a gente começou esse lance, na verdade acho que foi um dos motivos dela querer se envolver casualmente comigo. Ela não demonstra ainda amá-lo, mas eu vi como ela o amava muito somente há muito pouco tempo atrás, ela me disse com toda as letras que o amava muito quando começamos a nos envolver.

— E mesmo assim você aceitou ficar transado com ela? — Ele pergunta com aquele tom de reprovação que só um pai sabe fazer.

— Não é como se eu tivesse me aproveitado dela. — Digo me defendendo.

— Na verdade, é isso mesmo. Ela estava frágil e magoada com o namorado, claramente ainda o amava e mesmo assim você a convenceu a se envolver nisso só porque você a desejava como nunca havia desejado outra mulher. Isso foi muito egoísta, filho.

— Eu não a forcei a fazer nada. — Mas eu fiquei a perseguindo. Droga, será que eu me aproveitei mesmo da fragilidade de Lily? Mas que porra, não quero ser um aproveitador.

— Tudo bem, não precisa ficar bravo comigo.

— Desculpe. É só que isso que eu sinto, nunca senti antes, você sabe que eu nunca me apaixonei e eu só estou com muito...

— Medo. — Ele termina minha frase assim como eu havia feito com ele e me dá um sorriso condescendente.

— Sim, estou apavorado. Apavorado porque eu nunca gostei de ninguém antes e de repente eu percebi que eu gosto dela demais, apavorado que ela não goste de mim, apavorado que ela seja o amor da minha vida e eu não seja o dela.

— Se ela for mesmo o amor da sua vida, ela vai gostar de você, mesmo que ainda não goste, ela irá um dia. Isso ou você está enganado e ela não é o amor da sua vida. Você já pensou que todo esse medo que você está sentindo pode ser só porque ela é a sua primeira paixão, e não porque você a ama?

— Você acha? Eu não sei, pode ser. O que você quis dizer com mesmo que ela não goste ela irá?

— Porque se ela for mesmo o seu amor verdadeiro, você será o dela. Não existe amor verdadeiro não correspondido, o que existe são pessoas que acham que amam de verdade e não são correspondidas, mas então elas vão lá e se apaixonam de novo e pensam "agora sim, ela é o amor da minha vida". Isso não existe filho, as pessoas são muito levianas com esse assunto, acham que qualquer paixão é amor verdadeiro. Mas acontece que quando realmente é, ele é para sempre, você não simplesmente esquece a pessoa e acha outro amor verdadeiro, as coisas não funcionam assim.

— E quando a pessoa morre e o outro se apaixona de novo. Você está dizendo que essa segunda pessoa nunca vai ser o amor verdadeiro da primeira pessoa?

— Para mim, não. Ela pode até amar de novo, mas verdadeiramente e de todo coração, não. Sempre existirá um espaço especial para o amor verdadeiro que morreu no coração. Eu mesmo, se sua mãe morresse... — Ele faz uma careta como se só pensar nisso o machucasse. — Eu nunca amaria outra mulher, nem menos, nem mais e nem igual ao quanto eu amo ela. Simplesmente não consigo me imaginar amando outra mulher, nem que seja só um pouco.

— Então você está me dizendo que se ela for a mulher da minha vida, eu também serei o homem da vida dela, se não, eu estou sendo leviano e apenas estou confundindo uma paixãozinha com amor?

— Exatamente isso que eu estou dizendo. Talvez você só esteja confuso e como essa é a primeira vez que você se apaixona, não saiba lidar com esse sentimento.

— Ou talvez ela só foi capaz de me fazer me apaixonar, porque ela _é_ a mulher da minha vida.

— Talvez. Mas eu nunca ouvi falar de uma pessoa que nunca se apaixonou antes de conhecer o amor da sua vida, com exceção àqueles sortudos que os encontram logo de cara. Mas não ache que só porque ela conseguiu mexer com você e as outras não, que ela é para sempre.

— Acho que você pode ter razão, faz sentido até. Mas é difícil me imaginar sentindo algo mais forte do que isso por outra mulher, mas como você mesmo disse, ela é minha primeira paixão, eu não sei realmente muita coisa sobre esse assunto. Eu posso estar muito errado.

— Mas uma coisa nessa história toda é certa e clara como água.

— O que?

— Você tem que contar para ela como você se sente.

— E se ela não sentir o mesmo, como eu faço para saber que eu devo insistir ou que eu devo recuar porque ela não é mesmo o amor da minha vida.

— Isso só depende de você. Você vai sentir quando a hora de desistir chegar, e se vocês forem mesmo feitos um para o outro, ela se apaixonará antes de você desistir.

— Mas e se eu insistir, ela se apaixonar, mas _não_ for o amor da minha vida?

— Eu acho que você faz perguntas demais, meu filho. E infelizmente eu não sei a resposta para todas elas. Mas o que as pessoas normais costumam fazer, é arriscar. — Ele diz com um sorriso divertido, zombando de mim.

— Então acho que eu tenho que arriscar.

— Eu acho que sim. Você vai me dizer quem é a mulher que _finalmente_ conquistou o coração inalcançável do meu filho?

— Sinto muito, mas eu não posso, ainda não. É complicado.

— Tudo bem, apesar de que agora eu estou muito curioso para saber o porquê do mistério todo. Mas eu vou confiar em você e não vou te pressionar a me contar nada. E saiba que não importa o quão complicado ou impossível às coisas possam parecer entre vocês dois, eu vou sempre te apoiar, e no que eu puder te ajudar, é só pedir.

— Obrigado, pai. Obrigado por me escutar e me aconselhar, eu vou dizer tudo o que eu sinto para ela. — Dou lhe um abraço meio desajeitado.

— Que bom, meu filho. Espero que vocês dois se ajeitem e que eu e sua mãe possamos conhecê-la logo. Sua mãe vai ficar louca quando descobrir que você finalmente se apaixonou. Ela se preocupa muito com você e que você nunca vá sossegar.

— É, eu sei. — Rio. — Será que você pode guardar segredo por enquanto? Eu queria muito falar para mamãe sobre isso, mas sabia que ela iria pirar e ficar animada, e você era a minha melhor escolha para me abrir.

— Pode deixar, não vou contar para ninguém. E obrigado pela confiança em mim. Agora acho melhor você terminar essa cerca antes que o sol se ponha.

— Está certo. — Pulo da caçamba e volto até a cerca.

Mesmo morrendo de medo de como Lily vai reagir, eu decido que eu devo contar como me sinto. Talvez ela nem esteja mais apaixonada por Amus e mesmo que ela não goste de mim, eu posso convencê-la a me dar uma chance.

Eu só não posso mais ficar reprimindo o que eu sinto quando estou perto dela, preciso lhe dizer que estou apaixonado e que não quero mais que sejamos amigos com benefícios, e sim namorados. Se ela aceitar, depois eu vejo como lidar com Sirius e a reação de nossas famílias.

Pego o martelo e começo a concertar o restante da cerca.

— Então, você vai ficar para o jantar, filho?

* * *

Não sei por que não estou conseguindo falar com Lily. A última vez que eu falei com ela foi antes de ontem.

Ontem de dia eu tentei entrar em contato, mas seu telefone estava desligado, imaginei que pudesse estar estudando então não liguei mais, então de noite eu estava em Wills Point jantando com minha família depois de ter uma longa e esclarecedora conversa com meu pai, lhe enviei uma mensagem dizendo que passaria a noite na fazenda e só voltaria para Dallas pela manhã, mas ela não me respondeu.

E agora isso, estou o dia todo ligando para ela e seu celular continua desligado, não sei o número do seu apartamento e nem se ela tem telefone fixo, nunca perguntei.

Por isso, assim que sai do trabalho fui direto para UTD. Preciso saber se aconteceu alguma coisa, porque nós estávamos bem e ela não tem motivos para estar me ignorando. E também estou louco para finalmente lhe confessar que eu estou apaixonado por ela, e estou ansioso para ver qual será sua reação. Acho que se ela me dissesse que também gosta de mim eu explodiria de felicidade.

Bato na porta do seu apartamento e infelizmente sua desagradável colega abre a porta.

— Olá, bonitão. Você de novo por aqui? — Ela abre um sorriso lento e predatório quando me vê parado a sua frente, e eu juro que sinto um frio na espinha.

— Olá, Lily está?

— Está, mas não sei se ela vai querer falar com você. — Ela diz colocando a mão na cintura.

— É que aquela lá não sai do quarto a dois dias. Nem para ir ao banheiro ou tomar banho. — Ela diz fazendo uma careta de nojo.

— Como assim não sai do quarto? Ela não foi as aulas, não comeu?

— Não que eu saiba, eu não a vi sair do quarto nem uma única vez.

— Mas o que aconteceu, ela está bem? — Pergunto e sinto a preocupação e o medo de que algo a tenha acontecido me deixando desesperado.

— E como é que eu vou saber? — Ela pergunta com descaso.

— Você não foi verificá-la? E se ela está desmaiada lá dentro ou algo assim? — Pergunto indignado com a falta de sensibilidade e querendo estrangular essa mulher. Se algo aconteceu com Lily eu vou matá-la por não ter a ajudado.

— Vou vê-la. — Passo por ela e entro no apartamento mesmo sem ser convidado. Ela dá um passo desequilibrado para trás e então fecha a porta.

— Não sei o que alguém como você está fazendo com ela. — Ela diz, me fazendo parar no meio do caminho.

— O que? — Pergunto me virando para ela.

— Você é gostoso demais, merece alguém melhor do que ela. Você sabe que eu poderia te oferecer muito mais diversão, não é? — Ela diz ronronando, numa tentativa patética de ser sensual, e se aproxima de mim. Se fosse em outros tempos, eu provavelmente teria aceitado sua proposta. Mas agora ela só me enoja, e eu me pergunto se foi assim que ela seduziu Amus e fez com que ele traísse Lily, ou talvez ela nem precisou ter trabalho com ele, aquele cara é um filho da puta e é nojento igual a essa mulher. Eles se merecem.

— Não existe _nada,_ absolutamente nada que você possa me oferecer. E você está errada, ela é quem merece alguém melhor do que eu. E merece uma colega de quarto melhor também, uma que não seja uma vadia louca e nojenta que fica se oferecendo para o primeiro cara que encontra. — Digo e me afasto, mas não sem antes ver sua expressão de choque pelas minhas palavras.

Vou até o quarto de Lily e bato na porta.

— Lily, você está me ouvindo? Sou eu James.

Alguns segundo se passam e eu bato de novo.

— Vá embora. — Um sopro de voz vem de dentro do quarto.

— Lily, você está bem? Abra a porta, você precisa comer.

Nenhuma resposta.

— Lily, se for verdade o que aquela mulher disse, você não sai daí de dentro há dois dias. Você precisa abrir a porta e me dizer o que está acontecendo, baby.

— Só vá embora, por favor. — Ela responde.

— Não, Lily. Você precisa me dizer o que está acontecendo, estou tentando falar com você desde antes de ontem, mas seu celular só dá desligado. Converse comigo, me conte o que aconteceu. Por favor.

Dessa vez ela não responde.

— Por favor, estou ficando preocupado.

Escuto um barulho vindo de dentro do quarto, depois a chave na porta e então silêncio de novo.

Giro a maçaneta e entro no quarto escuro, procuro pelo interruptor e acendo a luz. Meus olhos viajam pelo quarto e encontram Lily encolhida na cama.

Fecho a porta e vou correndo até ela, sento-me da beirada da cama e a olho.

Seus cabelos estão desgrenhados e seus olhos vermelhos, como se ela tivesse passado esse dois dias chorando. Sua aparência está abatida e suspeito que seja pela falta de alimento.

— O que aconteceu, baby? — Pergunto com a voz calma e baixa, já que ela parece tão frágil, como se fosse se quebrar a qualquer momento.

— Não quero falar sobre isso, só me deixe sozinha. — Ela diz com fiapo dolorido de voz e isso corta meu coração. Sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para tira-lhe a dor e fazê-la voltar a ser aquela Lily sorridente e alegre.

— Isso está fora de questão. Conte-me o que aconteceu e quem sabe eu possa ajudá-la, hum? — Digo e acaricio seus cabelos.

— Você não pode, ninguém pode. — Ela sussurra.

— Diga, o que aconteceu? Você está me preocupando, baby. — Digo agora acariciando sua bochecha.

Só quero puxá-la para meu colo e ficar segurando-a e protegendo-a de tudo que possa machucá-la.

— Foi ele. — Ela diz e eu mal consigo ouvi-la.

— Hã? Ele quem?

— Amus. — Ao ouvir esse nome congelo. Retiro minha mão de seu rosto e trago-a novamente para junto do meu corpo.

Vários sentimentos me dominam. Raiva, ciúmes e medo são os mais dominantes.

— Ele te fez alguma coisa? — Pergunto com ódio.

— Ele me confessou que Bellatrix não foi a única mulher com quem ele transou quando estava comigo. Ele confessou que ficou com uma garota na mesma festa em que tínhamos ido juntos, ele me deixou sozinha e foi transar com outra, e a idiota aqui achando que ele tinha ido conversar com os amigos. — Ela começa a chorar.

— Filho da puta. — Sinto meu ódio por esse cara crescendo cada vez mais. Fecho os punhos e os aperto com raiva, mas aí um sentimento muito mais desagradável me domina quando percebo uma coisa.

Eu estava certo. Lily ainda gosta de Amus, não estaria desse jeito se não gostasse.

Ciúmes e um enjôo horrível tomam conta de mim, tão forte que conseguem até sobrepor a raiva que estou sentindo daquele pedaço de merda.

— Por que ele foi te dizer isso justo agora? — Pergunto tentando com todas as minhas forças não demonstrar a tristeza que estou sentindo.

— Ele disse que queria ser honesto comigo para que possamos ser amigos.

— E dá onde ele tirou essa ideia que vocês seriam amigos? Que idiota. — Digo debochando dele. Esse cara é um fodido mesmo, que ódio.

— É porque nós meio que já éramos amigos de novo. — Ela diz e parece um pouco envergonhada ao dizer isso.

Suas palavras me pegam de surpresa, e parece que eu acabei de levar um soco no estômago. Mais raiva, ciúmes e tristeza vêm como uma onda.

— Como assim? — Pergunto com medo.

— Ele me procurou um tempo atrás e disse que queria que voltássemos a ser amigos. E eu aceitei.

" _Ela tinha voltado a ser amiga dele esse tempo todo? Conversando e saindo com ele de novo?"_

Ah meu Deus, isso dói. É claro que ela ainda ama ele, eu fui tão idiota de achar que não. Mesmo ele sendo um filho da puta e magoando-a, ela o ama. Ela só está me usando para tentar esquecê-lo, é claro. Como eu sou idiota. Ela ama ele, não eu, ela nunca vai sentir nada por mim.

Luto para que as lágrimas que eu quero tanto derramar não caiam, não posso chorar na frente dela. Não posso mostrar que me importo e que saber dessa amizade me machuca tanto assim.

— Ah. — É a única coisa que eu consigo dizer sem quebrar e começar a chorar.

— Desculpa, eu sei que isso pode te incomodar, por causa daquela vez que ele te bateu.

— Tudo bem. — Digo desviando o olhar dela, sabendo que se eu mentisse olhando em seus olhos eu não aguentaria.

Ela acha que o único motivo para eu me importar é por causa daquela noite que o canalha me atacou - noite, aliás, que terá volta – mas nem passou por sua cabeça que eu não gostaria de vê-la com ele porque eu sentiria ciúmes, por que eu gosto dela. Ela não entendeu nenhum dos meus sinais.

— Não vamos falar dele, vamos falar de você. Você tem que voltar para as aulas, tem que sair desse quarto e tem que comer, Lily. — Digo depois que consigo me controlar o suficiente para não correr o risco de chorar na sua frente.

— Eu não estou com fome. — Ela diz desanimada.

— Lily... — Me deixa tão triste vê-la sofrendo, ainda mais sabendo que é por causa d _ele._

— Eu só quero ficar sozinha agora. Prometo que amanhã eu volto a ir para a aula.

— Tudo bem, mas você tem que comer alguma coisa agora. Eu vou preparar algo para você.

— Não, não quero nada...

— Sem discussão. Você vai comer alguma coisa, vai sair desse quarto e amanhã vai voltar a assistir as aulas e a sua vida normal, entendido?

— Entendido.

— Ótimo, eu vou preparar algo para você comer e enquanto isso você vai tomar um banho.

— Mas...

— Sem mas, vá logo. Você não pode ficar trancada nesse quarto para sempre.

— Seu chato. — Ela diz se levantando da cama.

— Sou chato por que me preocupo com você.

— Você podia se preocupar menos. — Ela diz indo para o banheiro e fechando a porta.

" _Eu poderia 'menos' muitas coisas com relação a você, Lily. Poderia te amar menos, por exemplo. Deveria te amar menos. Assim não seria tão doloroso."_

Vou até a cozinha e graças a Deus não encontro com Bellatrix, a cobra deve estar de volta ao seu ninho, também conhecido como quarto.

Vasculho a geladeira e os armários e decido que como ela não come há dois dias, é melhor preparar algo leve e sem gordura. Então faço um sanduíche natural.

Quando Lily sai do banho sua expressão está um pouco melhor e seus olhos não mais tão inchados. Faço-a comer na cozinha e me prometer que mais tarde, quando eu já tiver ido embora, ela vai comer mais alguma coisa.

Sirvo um copo cheio de suco de laranja e a observo comer e beber tudo.

— Você não precisa ficar me observando para ver se eu vou comer tudo, como uma criança.

— Eu sei, mas eu gosto de te ver comer. — Digo sem querer e ela me olha estranhamente por um segundo.

Se ela soubesse que eu gosto de observá-la fazendo qualquer coisa. Principalmente comendo, rindo, dormindo e o melhor de todos, gozando.

— Prontinho, comi tudo, viu? — Ela diz de forma petulante mostrando o prato e o copo vazios.

— Essa é a minha garota. Agora tenho que ir. Mas não se esqueça, você me prometeu comer algo mais tarde e a voltar a ir as aulas amanhã. Mas como eu sou muito chato, vou te ligar para garantir que você faça as duas coisas. — Ela revira os olhos e me acompanha até a porta.

— Tenha uma boa noite, a gente se vê amanhã. E se precisar de alguma coisa, me ligue, qualquer horário, ok? Não deixe aquele filho da mãe fazer isso com você. — Dou-lhe um beijo na testa e vou embora, com o coração pesado como uma âncora.

* * *

A manhã toda passou muito devagar. Assim que acordei liguei para Lily para garantir que ela tinha comprido sua promessa e tinha ido para a aula. Fiquei feliz ao ouvir vozes no telefone e uma Lily mal humorada dizendo que estava no meio da aula. Fiquei mais tranquilo por ela não estar mais trancada, mas ainda assim, triste pelo motivo de tê-la deixado naquele estado de ontem.

Constatar que a mulher que você ama, ama outro, não é algo muito agradável e me tirou o sono ontem à noite. Fiquei abraçado com o travesseiro que tem o seu cheiro, mas nem isso acalmou a tempestade que estava minha mente e meu coração.

Agora já é quase hora do almoço e tenho que ir me encontrar com Carlson Thompson. Espero que ele finalmente marque um dia para assinar esse maldito contrato.

Mesmo não sendo hoje o dia de assinarmos os papeis, ele pediu para que eu levasse algum advogado da empresa, que ele levaria o seu. Assim poderíamos discutir o que quer que seja que o está segurando com relação a essa parceria.

Então entro em meu carro e sigo na direção do caro restaurante onde temos uma mesa reservada. O advogado que eu escolhi foi Will, além de ser meu amigo é o melhor advogado que a Townsend possui, mas essa manhã ele está resolvendo alguns assuntos fora do escritório e deve nos encontrar no restaurante.

Por causa do transito chego apenas alguns minutos antes do horário marcado, e torço para que o Sr. Thompson não esteja adiantado alguns minutos. Deixá-lo esperando não é algo nada bom.

— Olá, estou aqui para encontrar uma pessoa. — Digo para a recepcionista do luxuoso restaurante.

— Possui reserva, senhor?

— Sim, está no nome de Carlson Thompson.

Ela confere o nome no seu aparelho eletrônico, levanta seu olhar novamente para mim com um sorriso de desculpas.

— Sinto muito, mas a mesa ainda não está pronta. Gostaria de esperar no bar, temos as melhores bebidas.

— É claro.

— Quando sua mesa estiver pronta, mando chamá-lo, senhor.

— Tudo bem, obrigado. — Digo e sigo em direção ao bar.

O bar está praticamente vazio, também, é hora do almoço. Sento-me no banco de madeira envernizada e com acento de couro, e como estou aqui a trabalho e sei que provavelmente terei que tomar vinho no almoço, peço apenas uma dose de _Martini._

Rapidamente o garçom entrega minha bebida e eu a bebo calmamente, olhando o relógio de vez em quando, e procurando o Sr. Thompson e Will, mas nenhum dois chegou ainda.

Deposito o copo vazio em cima do balcão e como a azeitona que veio junto com o drink.

Escuto alguns barulhos de salto alto no mármore do chão, que são mais evidentes porque como havia dito, o bar está quase deserto e está muito silencioso.

— Quanto tempo, _docinho_. — Escuto uma voz feminina atrás de mim.

Congelo na hora ao reconhecer aquela voz doce e sensual e tão, tão familiar.

Viro-me e dou de cara com ela. A louca perseguidora que eu não via há anos, e que está sorrindo maliciosamente para mim.

Eva Riddle.

* * *

Olá gente, como estão? Huuum, Eva Riddle, será ela mais uma pedra no sapato? James que se prepare. Como prometido antes de iniciar a fic, tivemos hoje um pouco do romance de Dorea e Charlus, espero que tenham gostado. Poderá acontecer com James o que aconteceu com seu pai: perder o melhor amigo? E vocês, se tivessem que escolher entre seu melhor amigo de toda vida, aquele que é quase seu irmão e seu grande amor, qual seria a escolha?

MeYou huuum querida não precisa pedir perdão, eu entendo seu ponto de vista, muitas vezes eu termino o capítulo frustrada também e olha que eu sei o que vai acontecer mais para frente. Fico muito contente por você defender seus ideais e sinceramente concordo com você, temos o paradigma de que o homem é mais forte e portanto deve aguentar tudo, mas muito pelo contrário, eles têm sentimentos também e sofrem da mesma forma que nós, portanto todos devemos nos respeitar independente de sexo. Em relação ao James e a Lily, ambos têm dificuldade em assumir seus sentimentos, Lily pelo histórico do James e James por achar que seu amor não é reciproco, mas você está certa, eles são pessoas que não têm medo de errar e aos poucos tudo vai ser acertando. MeYou huuum está certo que não conheço você e nem sua história de vida, muito menos sei dos seus sentimentos, mas quero te dizer uma coisa em relação a você nunca ter se "apaixonado verdadeiramente e nem levemente": hoje em dia as pessoas tratam seus sentimentos muito levianamente, se entregam muito facilmente e dizem muitas vezes "eu te amo" da boca para fora. O que for para acontecer, vai acontecer, não importa onde e quando, é cliche o que vou te dizer, mas talvez o fato de você nunca ter se apaixonado é porque Deus está te guardando o maior dos amores, tenha fé nele.

É natural sim Motoko Li a preocupação da Tess, afinal toda grande irmã se preocupa com seus irmãos, independente de serem mais velhos ou mais novos e independente também do tamanho da enrascada. Mas como você mesma disse cada um toda suas próprias decisões e como Lily não é nenhuma cabeça de vento, não se deixa influenciar pela opinião alheia. Lily e James estão percebendo a profundidade de seus sentimentos e vai chegar um ponto que vai ser impossível ficar calado, mas aí que está o X da questão, Sirius vai ser páreo duro e não vai deixar barato, já estou antecipando vai ter gancho de direita sim hehehe e agora tem a Eva Riddle para atrapalhar também. Vamos torcer pelo nosso casal favorito ;)

Estou melhor sim Deby, graças a Deus. Fico contente por você ter adorado o capítulo anterior e espero que tenha gostado desse também. Acho que todos estamos de saco cheio de tanta enrolação, não é? Estamos todos querendo que eles assumam logo seus sentimentos, tipo assim, talvez, quem sabe no próximo capítulo, hehehe.

Quase chorei de tanto rir Nanda, "um cafajeste reformado é o melhor marido do mundo", que seja assim então com James Potter e que apareça muitos cafajestes reformados na vida de todas :D É um pena mesmo James não se achar merecedor de Lily devido ao seu passado, ele já aprontou bastante, fez coisas que chocaria o ser mais pervertido, mas o amor muda as pessoas e no caso dele para melhor, James já não é mais o mesmo e merece com toda a certeza uma oportunidade de ser feliz :)

Calma Dafny, estou de volta sim, mas por favor não tenha um infarto, eu não me perdoaria, hehehe.

Gente recebi uns projetos grandes para trabalhar, por isso posso demorar um pouco para atualizar a fic, mas não se preocupem, jamais vou abandoná-la. Muito obrigada a todas pelas reviews, fico muito contente com seus comentários, muito obrigada de coração e até mais. Beijos :*


	16. Capítulo 15

**James**

 _Oito anos atrás..._

Deixo meu corpo exaurido cair na cama, e assim como o cansaço, o arrependimento toma conta de mim e me deixa sem reação.

Eu prometi para mim mesmo que isso não iria mais acontecer, e eu estava indo tão bem, tinha até conseguido recusá-la na minha festa de aniversário. Ah, se Eva não fosse tão gostosa...

— Docinho, você é incrível, sabia? — Ela diz se apoiando nos cotovelos, não se preocupando em cobrir seus peitos com o lençol.

— Sim, eu sei. — Digo de forma arrogante, e ela solta uma gargalhada.

— Por isso que eu gosto de você. Somos tão parecidos.

— Acho que não, baby, não somos nada parecidos.

— Você que se engana, somos mais parecidos do que você pensa, e é exatamente por isso que devemos ficar juntos.

— Você é maluca, não é? Só pode. Eu já disse que eu não me comprometo com nenhuma mulher, nunca. E eu já havia dito que todo esse lance de fazermos sexo toda hora e sairmos estava acabado.

— Mesmo assim, aqui estamos. Na sua cama, no seu quarto, no apartamento que você divide com seu amigo. Acabamos de fazer sexo delicioso e selvagem, mesmo você tendo me chamado de louca perseguidora e dito que não queria mais me ver.

— Isso é porque eu sou fraco quando se trata de mulheres como você, e você sabe disso. Mas essa foi a última vez. — Ela solta outra gargalhada.

— Foi isso que você disse na vez passada, e na outra, e na outra e na outra...

— Tudo bem, eu já entendi que autocontrole e força de vontade não são o meu forte. Mas estou falando sério dessa vez.

— Claro que está. Porque você não vê de uma vez por todas que nós fomos feitos um para o outro e devemos ficar juntos para sempre, docinho?

Ótimo, tudo de novo. Porque é que eu tive que ceder a tentação? Essa mulher nunca vai me deixar em paz, que saco! Mesmo o sexo sendo sensacional, ela é maluca e eu tenho que ser mais forte na próxima vez que ela começar a arrancar as roupas fora e se esfregar em mim.

— Olha, Eva, se tem alguém aqui que tem que ver alguma coisa, é você. Eu não sinto nada por você além de tesão, bom, na verdade, depois que você começou a me perseguir e bancar a louca, também sinto um pouco de raiva. Mas é só isso. Não te amo, não quero ter um relacionamento com você e não quero mais te ver. Vá embora agora.

— Mas eu te amo, docinho. E eu amo o suficiente por nós dois. — Ela começa a beijar meu peito, seguro-a e a jogo para o lado.

Levanto-me e visto minha calça, então pego suas roupas e joga para ela.

— Vista-se e de o fora, rápido.

Ela solta um suspiro, mas levanta-se e começa a se vestir como eu mandei.

— Você vai acabar percebendo que eu tenho razão, e vamos ficar juntos no final. É só uma questão de tempo, você vai ver. — Nem me dou ao trabalho de respondê-la. Toda vez é a mesma merda, a mesma ladainha maluca.

— A gente se vê depois, não precisa me acompanhar até a porta. — Ela me dá um beijo rápido nos lábios e se encaminha para a porta.

— Eu não ia mesmo.

Deus do céu, que mulher maluca, gostosa, mas muito maluca. Porque ela não aceita que não tem nada entre nós e parte para outra?

A última coisa que eu preciso ou quero é uma mulher grudada no meu pé.

* * *

 _Dias atuais..._

— O que foi? Parece que viu um fantasma, docinho. — Eva diz com evidente satisfação por sua súbita aparição ter me deixado sem fala.

— Eva... O que você está fazendo aqui? Faz tanto tempo.

— Seis anos, quase sete. Eu sei. Senti sua falta, James. Você sentiu a minha? — Ela pergunta sugestivamente.

Eu ainda a olho sem conseguir acreditar que ela está mesmo na minha frente, depois de todos esses anos.

Meus olhos viajam por seu corpo, ela não mudou nada. A não ser que agora está muito mais elegante, com ar e uma postura refinados, e com um enorme anel de diamantes no dedo.

— Você é casada? — Pergunto incrédulo encarando seu anel.

— Muito bem casada, por sinal. Não vai ficar com ciúmes, não é? Você teve a sua chance.

Deus do céu, isso é algo que eu nunca imaginaria. Eva casada! Quem será o pobre coitado?

— Ah, James, vejo que já conheceu minha esposa. — Carlson Thompson surge atrás de Eva vindo de Deus sabe onde.

Observo abismado seu braço ir até a cintura de Eva e permanecer lá. Isso não pode ser verdade, eu devo estar sonhando.

Eva Riddle é a esposa de Carlson Thompson? Esse mundo é _mesmo_ muito pequeno.

Sabendo que tenho que manter a postura profissional, me recomponho e coloco um sorriso no rosto.

— Ah sim, Sr. Thompson. Acabei de conhecer sua esposa, é um prazer senhora. — Digo voltando meu olhar para Eva e sorrindo.

— O prazer é _todo_ meu, acredite. — Ela diz sugestivamente, e na hora olho para seu marido, mas ele parece alheio aos olhares de sua esposa para mim e sua forma provocadora de falar.

Nesse instante um funcionário do restaurante vem nos dizer que nossa mesa está pronta.

— Com licença, senhores, senhora. A mesa está pronta, queiram me acompanhar, por favor.

Seguimos o funcionário e nesse momento vejo Will chegando, bem a tempo.

— Desculpe o atraso, o trânsito está uma loucura. — Will diz ao se aproximar.

— Sem problemas. Sr. Thompson, esse é Will Stuart, um dos advogados da Townsend, o melhor devo acrescentar.

— Muito prazer, Sr Thompson. — Ele e Will trocam um aperto educado de mãos.

— Muito prazer. Essa é Eva Riddle Thompson, minha esposa e minha advogada.

Will cumprimenta Eva, mas vejo seu sorriso presunçoso quando ela percebe minha reação ao descobrir que e _la_ é a advogada.

Tudo bem, esse dia está muito bizarro. Eva ter se casado já é algo espantoso, com o dono da _Thompson Reuters Company_ é mais ainda, agora, ela ser a advogada dele? Quando eu a conheci ela já tinha idade para ter se formado, mas ela não estava nem na faculdade e gritava para quem quisesse ouvir que nunca iria atender as expectativas da sua família e fazer direito.

— Bom, vamos nos sentar?

Todos concordamos e voltamos a seguir o homem que estava pacientemente no canto esperando as apresentações para poder nos guiar até nossa mesa.

Não sei não, mas essa aparição de Eva não está me cheirando bem. É melhor eu ficar de olhos bem abertos, porque se ela ainda for pelo menos um pouco tão louca como era alguns anos atrás, vai me causar muita dor de cabeça.

* * *

 **Lily**

Ainda me sentindo um pouco eufórica, mas sobretudo relaxada, depois dos orgasmos maravilhosos, deito no peito nu de James e deixo que seu calor me reconforte.

Acho que ficar em seus braços é uma das dez melhores coisas na vida, e das outras nove, pelo menos seis tem a ver com James.

É incrível como ele conseguiu se infiltrar para dentro de mim, sobre minha pele.

James é uma grande parte da minha vida agora, e ele nem sabe. Ele tem uma importância, que chega a ser patética, se você parar para pensar na nossa "relação". Ele é tudo para mim, e eu sou nada para ele.

E podem falar o que for, James não é só um rostinho bonito, eu já sabia isso, mas depois do modo que ele agiu comigo quando eu estava deprimida, tive certeza. Ele foi tão fofo, na hora eu o tratei mal, mas depois que ele se foi e eu parei para pensar no seu modo carinhoso, meu coração se aqueceu. Eu sei que ele não é assim com todo mundo, por isso seu gesto significou mais ainda.

Eu meio que entrei em um lugar escuro depois da minha conversa com Amus. Eu fiquei tão magoada, tão dolorida por dentro, foi horrível. Não porque eu ainda sinto algo por Amus, a cada dia que passa eu tenho mais certeza que ele não está mais em meu coração, mas foi muito dolorido descobrir que ele tinha feito aquilo _enquanto_ eu ainda o amava. Eu senti uma dor enorme por saber que enquanto eu o amava com todo o meu coração, ele me traia.

Eu sofri não por amar ele, mas pelo amor que um dia eu senti, porque só eu sei o quanto ele significou para mim.

Mas depois de James ir me salvar e me puxar para fora daquele buraco escuro no qual eu estava, eu percebi que James tinha razão, eu não podia deixar Amus fazer aquilo comigo.

— Você está quieta hoje. — James comenta enquanto acaricia meu ombro nu. — Isso tem a ver com... Com aquele cara? Você ainda está assim por causa dele?

— Não.

— É só isso que eu recebo? Um 'não'? — Sorrio. Apoio-me em meu braço e levanto a cabeça.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com Amus. Isso tem a ver com a minha família.

— Como assim, aconteceu alguma coisa? — Ele pergunta preocupado.

— Ah James, eu não sei ao certo. Parece que as coisas não estão indo nada bem para Marlene e Sirius.

— Ainda aquela história da Marlene não querer ter filhos?

— Acho que é mais complicado que isso. Não era para eu ou Tess ficarmos sabendo, mas ela escutou uma conversa e me contou. Parece que Marlene anda muito estranha ultimamente.

— Estranha como, baby?

— Ela começou a vir para Dallas com muito mais frequência, e quando Sirius lhe perguntou sobre isso ela lhe deu uma desculpa que depois Sirius descobriu ser uma mentira. Ela anda irritadiça e meio distante.

— Será que ela está com algum problema? Sirius tentou falar com ela?

— Parece que sim, mas não adiantou nada. Na conversa entre Sirius e mamãe que Tess ouviu, Sirius disse algo que... Ele disse que acha que Marlene está tendo um caso. — Digo tristemente e a reação de James foi igual a minha reação quando Tess me contou. Espanto. Incredulidade.

— Não. Marlene não faria isso, não posso acreditar que seu irmão realmente pense que Marlene o trairia. Eles se amam tanto, me recuso a acreditar nisso.

— Sirius não comentou nada com você?

— Não, nós nos falamos por telefone algumas vezes depois daquela vez que ele veio aqui, mas ele não me falou nada sobre isso.

— Achei que talvez ele tivesse falado, ou pelo menos comentado alguma coisa, afinal vocês são melhores amigos.

— Talvez seja algo que ele queira manter só entre vocês.

— Estou tão preocupada, James. Nem por um segundo eu achei que Marlene pudesse estar traindo meu irmão, mas ela tem estado estranha mesmo.

— Linda, não se preocupe com isso. Sei que Sirius e Marlene vão resolver isso tudo, eles se amam demais.

— Espero, não gosto de ver meu irmão triste e infeliz. — Deito-me novamente em seu peito e envolvo sua cintura com meu braço.

Em momentos como esse, é _tão_ fácil fingir que James sente o mesmo que eu. Que ele me ama.

— O que você vai fazer amanhã? — Ele pergunta.

— Eu falei com Emmeline hoje, amanhã passaremos o dia todo em Austin a procura do vestido de noiva perfeito.

— Ela _ainda_ não comprou um vestido? Mas eles vão se casar em semanas.

— Eu sei. — Rio. — E isso a está deixando maluca. Acho que, sem brincadeira, ela já deve ter provado uns 40 vestidos, e não gostou de nenhum.

— Quem vai com vocês?

— Tess, Dorcas, sua mãe e a minha.

— Mas vocês voltam ainda amanhã?

— Não sei, Emmeline disse que se precisar, dormiremos lá, porque ela não vai sair daquela cidade sem um vestido.

— Nesse caso, já que possivelmente eu não vou te ver amanhã, vou ter que começar a matar a saudades agora. — Ele diz com uma voz sexy e me vira na cama, me deixando de costas, e sobe em cima de mim. Eu rio enquanto ele beija várias vezes meu rosto. Ele finalmente chega a minha boca e me beija com tanto desejo, que me aquece instantaneamente.

— James. — Seu nome me escapa por entre os lábios em forma de suspiro.

Suas mãos viajam por meu corpo e sua essência se mistura com a minha. É como se fossemos um só.

* * *

Infelizmente aquela loja da qual eu havia recebido um e-mail não agradou Emmeline. Ela experimentou vários vestidos e não gostou de nenhum. Ou tinha renda demais, ou era espalhafatoso demais ou simples demais.

E depois de passarmos a manhã toda caçando o vestido perfeito e só recebermos negativas em troca, eu e as meninas começamos a ficar frustradas.

— Nunca imaginei que seria tão difícil, queria que minha mãe estivesse aqui. — Emmeline diz meio chorosa quando nos sentamos na mesa do _Perla's_ para almoçarmos.

— Calma Emmeline, nós vamos encontrar o vestido perfeito, não se preocupe. — Dorea tenta reconfortá-la e segura à mão de Emmeline.

— Estamos todas aqui a sua disposição, vamos encontrar esse vestido, nem que tenhamos que rodar Austin inteira, não é meninas? — Mamãe diz e todas concordamos.

Emmeline faz um sinal com as mãos e balança a cabeça.

— Não quero mais falar sobre vestidos agora. Molly, Arthur te falou alguma coisa sobre o que os meninos planejam fazer na despedida de solteiro?

— Não, ele não comentou nada comigo. — Molly responde.

— Mas você perguntou para ele? — Molly balança a cabeça negativamente.

— Ah Molly, mais atitude menina. Você está encarregada de descobrir o que os meninos vão aprontar.

— Como você sabe que eles vão aprontar alguma coisa? — Dorea pergunta rindo.

— Desculpa, Dorea, mas você conhece seus filhos. Principalmente o James... — A menção do nome dele meu corpo todo se arrepia. — Aposto que ele e o tarado do primo do Arthur, Jason, vão querer levar todos em algum clube duvidoso.

— Emmeline! — Mamãe a repreende.

— Tudo bem, Lisa. Você tem razão, Emmeline. Mas o Remus não vai aceitar isso, e o James, por incrível que pareça, está mais comportado agora. — Ela diz rindo e um leve sorriso no canto dos meus lábios me escapa.

Ela não falaria isso se soubesse o que o James anda fazendo e com quem. Como se sabendo que estamos falando dele, recebo uma mensagem:

 **James: Como vai a caça ao vestido perfeito? Acha que consegue voltar a tempo de dormir aqui? Minha cama fica tão vazia sem você!**

Sorrio ao ler sua mensagem e respondo-o imediatamente.

 **Lily: Infelizmente as noticias não são boas, sem sorte na nossa caçada. Não sei se voltaremos para Dallas hoje :/**

— Lily, você está me escutando? — A voz de Emmeline me traz de volta dos meus pensamentos sobre James.

— Oi?

— O que você vai querer, menina distraída. — Mamãe diz e só agora percebo que tem uma moça ao lado da nossa mesa anotando os pedidos.

— Ah sim, eu vou querer... — Pego o menu e peço o primeiro prato que vejo. — Esse _Perla's Bouillabaisse._

Depois do almoço fomos a mais três lojas e agora estamos na quarta. Emmeline já está provando seu terceiro vestido, estou começando a pensar que teremos que partir para uma quinta loja quando Dorea pede que Emmeline experimente um modelo que ela particularmente achou lindo.

Emmeline faz uma careta como se não gostando muito do vestido, mas Dorea insiste e ela cede.

— Ah meu Deus. — Escutamos a voz de Emmeline vinda de dentro do provador e todas paramos de conversar na hora.

— Emmeline, querida, está tudo bem? — Mamãe pergunta, mas não obtém uma resposta. Alguns instantes depois Emmeline aparece e seu rosto está cheio de lágrimas.

Todas nós nos levantamos quando vemos Emmeline com o vestido. Ela está linda.

Está tão perfeita e radiante, que ficamos em silêncio por um momento, apenas a encarando.

— Acho que é esse. — Emmeline diz emocionada. Vejo mamãe e Dorea enxugando suas próprias lágrimas.

— Emmeline, você está linda. — Mamãe diz com admiração na voz.

— Perfeita, minha querida. — Dorea complementa o elogio.

O vestido não tem nada demais, na verdade é bem simples, mas é lindo em toda a sua simplicidade e combina perfeitamente com Emmeline e o estilo do casamento. Ao ar livre e sem muita pompa.

O vestido é longo e tem uma pequena calda, mas não é armado, o tecido cai livremente perto do corpo. Na frente tem algumas flores rendadas e a renda se estende até a parte que cobre os seios, com um decote modesto e tiras que sobem e se mesclam com o detalhe em renda dos ombros.

Emmeline se vira e eu posso ver que a parte de trás tem um enorme e ousado decote em "v" que termina em um laço, expondo uma grande quantidade da pela clara de suas costas.

— É perfeito, prima. — Digo sorrindo para ela.

— Pela sua reação, é esse mesmo?

— Sim, ele é simples, mas perfeito. É lindo e é como eu queria. — Emmeline diz com um sorriso enorme.

— Então a caçada ao vestido de noiva perfeito está oficialmente encerada? — Tess pergunta parecendo um pouco mais animada do que deveria.

— Sim, é esse. Tenho certeza. — Ela diz e todas nós aplaudimos e a abraçamos, rimos e choramos.

Esse casamento vai ser tão lindo. Remus e Emmeline se amam tanto e vai ser maravilhoso presenciar a união desses dois.

* * *

O dia foi divertido, mas estou exausta e feliz por não ter precisado dormir em Austin e estar de volta ao meu pequeno apartamento em Dallas. Mas feliz ainda por chegar aqui e Bellatrix não estar presente empesteando o ar com sua presença fétida.

Depois que achamos o vestido, decidimos ficar mais algumas horas na cidade e fazer algumas outras compras. Fomos ao shopping e apesar de Emmeline já ter comprado lingerie suficiente para umas quatro luas de mel, ela quis comprar mais, o que foi uma experiência meio estranha se levando em consideração que Dorea, "mãe" de Remus, estava junto.

Aproveitei um momento de distração das meninas e escolhi algumas lingeries sexys para mim. James vai pirar quando ver o que eu comprei.

Batemos perna no shopping mais um pouco e compramos algumas outras coisas. Levamos menos tempo nas compras do que havíamos pensado anteriormente, então cheguei em casa por volta das 19 horas.

E assim que cheguei em casa uma ideia me veio a mente. James acha que eu vou dormir em Austin hoje, ou então chegar tão tarde que não poderemos nos ver, mas ainda é cedo e eu sei que ele vai gostar se eu aparecer no seu apartamento para lhe fazer uma surpresa.

E eu posso fazer aquilo que eu estava querendo, mas sempre me esquecia. Perfeito.

Vou até a cozinha e verifico se tenho todos os ingredientes necessários. Em uma das nossas conversas James admitiu que comera os meus biscoitos mesmo sendo horríveis, claro que eu era só uma criança e não sabia cozinhar, mas eu prometi recompensá-lo por isso, e como agora, modéstia a parte, eu cozinho muito bem... Isso vai ser perfeito.

Vou aparecer em sua casa com uma fornada de biscoitos quentinhos e deliciosos e com uma lingerie sexy por baixo das roupas. Uma bela opção para quem passaria a noite sozinho.

Sorrio animada e separo todos os ingredientes para fazer a fornada de biscoitos, depois que os coloco no forno e aciono o timer vou tomar um banho.

" _James vai ter uma surpresa bem gostosa hoje à noite."_ Penso maliciosamente.

* * *

 **James**

Escuto alguém a porta e vou atender. Quando abro vejo Patrick e Suzana parados com um sorriso animado no rosto.

— Patrick.

— James, quanto tempo, cara. — Nos abraçamos animadamente.

— E essa é a pequena Suzana? Nossa, como você cresceu. — Digo lhe cumprimentando com um beijo no rosto.

— Entrem, por favor. — Peço e abro caminho para que um dos meus grandes amigos da época da faculdade e sua irmã mais nova entrem.

— Quanto tempo, cara. — Patrick comenta.

— Pois é. Venham se sentar, fiquem a vontade. — Digo encaminhando-os para o sofá. — Como estão as coisas em Washington?

— Maravilhosas. Mas sabe como é, uma vez cowboy sempre cowboy, sinto muita falta desse lugar.

— Você que quis se mudar assim que se formou. — Lembro-o.

— E me levou junto. — Suzana comenta com ar divertido.

— Você adora Washington, não finja que não.

— Eu adoro mesmo.

— Aceitam algo para beber? Vinho, uísque, cerveja?

— Eu aceito um uísque. Suzana não bebe, não tem idade para isso. — Patrick diz protetor e vejo sua irmã revirando os olhos.

— Um suco então? — Pergunto.

— Não, mas obrigada. — Ela diz sorrindo amigavelmente.

Levanto-me e busco dois copos com uísque, um para ele e outro para mim.

— Vou te falar Patrick... — Digo lhe entregando o copo e sentando-me novamente. — Quando você me ligou hoje dizendo que estava em Dallas e perguntando se poderíamos jantar, fiquei muito surpreso. Reencontrei outra pessoa daquela época uns dias atrás, mas devo dizer que você é uma companhia muito mais agradável. — Digo e ele ri. — Então, o que te trás de volta?

— Negócios. E aproveitei para trazer Suzana, ela estava com saudades de alguns velhos amigos.

— Fico feliz que você tenha me ligado. Você tem noticias de algum dos rapazes de antigamente?

— Tenho o telefone do Peter e do Derek, mas raramente nos falamos, o que é uma pena. Sirius ainda está por aqui?

— Está sim, ele e a esposa, Marlene.

— Ainda casados?

— Ainda casados e mais apaixonados do que nunca. — Digo, mas então me lembro do que Lily me contou. Não. Tenho certeza que eles vão conseguir passar por isso, o amor deles é forte o suficiente. O amor deles é daqueles que são raros de se encontrar, seja o que for que estiver acontecendo com Marlene, eles vão superar isso, juntos.

— Quem diria, não é que esse namoro de ensino médio durou? Que sorte ele tem. Eu me divorciei recentemente. — Ele diz e vejo um pouco de tristeza brilhar em seus olhos.

— Que pena, sinto muito. — Digo.

— Tudo bem, não era para ser. Mas e você, ainda o mesmo James que morre de medo de relacionamentos que eu me lembro? — Pergunta divertido e bebe o uísque.

Na hora penso em Lily e em como eu gostaria de ter um relacionamento sério com ela, e um sorriso me vêm aos lábios.

— Hum, devo deduzir que esse sorriso bobo é um não?

— O que eu posso dizer, as pessoas mudam. — Digo sorrindo de canto.

— Mas olha, por essa eu não esperava. Como é o nome da operadora de milagres? Porque fazer James Potter se apaixonar é um verdadeiro milagre, com certeza.

— É segredo.

— Mistério, não é? Gostei, apimenta a relação. — Ele diz com um olhar conspiratório e uma voz malandra.

— Patrick! Estou bem aqui. — Suzana diz. Ela estava tão quieta que por um momento até havia me esquecido que estava presente.

Patrick apenas ri e dá de ombros.

— Espero que estejam famintos, pedi para a Sra. Bennet caprichar porque teríamos convidados muito especiais. Vou ver se está tudo pronto, só um minuto.

— Sra, Bennet, está tudo pronto? — Pergunto enfiando minha cabeça pela porta da cozinha.

— Ah sim, está tudo pronto. — Aquela senhora de meia idade, que me lembra aquelas vovós corujas, me responde.

— Ótimo, obrigado.

— O jantar está pronto. — Digo ao voltar para a sala.

Vamos até a mesa de jantar e o cheiro delicioso proveniente da cozinha atiça meus convidados.

— Hum, que cheiro maravilhoso. — Suzana comenta.

— Muito, se o gosto for pele menos a metade que é o cheiro, a comida estará divina. — Patrick diz.

— Acredite, o gosto estará _melhor._ A Sra. Bennet é uma cozinheira de mão cheia.

Então o jantar é servido e Patrick e Suzana podem comprovar que eu falava muito sério. A comida estava espetacular como sempre.

— Ah Patrick, deixe-a tomar um gole de vinho. — Digo ao meu amigo quando ele não deixa sua irmã experimentar o excelente vinho que escolhi para o jantar.

— Sim, só uma taça. — Suzana pede.

— Meia taça, e só. — Ele diz lhe dando aquele olhar severo de irmão mais velho e por um momento sinto uma saudade enorme de Holly. Mamãe está certa, tenho que visitá-la com mais frequência.

Suzana prova o vinho e sorri.

— Delicioso. — Ela toma todo o conteúdo de sua taça e eu a reabasteço antes que Patrick possa dizer algo.

— Se não fosse por sua mulher misteriosa, diria que está tentando embebedar minha irmãzinha. — Patrick diz e ri.

Estou pronto para lhe dar uma resposta à altura, mas sou interrompido quando Suzana sem querer deixa derramar quase todo o vinho em seu vestido claro.

— Ah droga, meu vestido novo! — Ela exclama se levantando rapidamente e tentando limpar a mancha com o guardanapo, o que só deixa-a pior.

— Não tente limpar, se não vai ficar pior. — Digo.

— Não acredito, esse vestido é novo e muito caro, agora é inútil. — Ela diz tristemente.

— Calma, se agirmos rápido pode ser que tenha salvação. Tire o vestido que eu peço para a Sra. Bennet tentar dar um jeito nisso, ela conhece vários truques domésticos para tirar manchas. Uma vez derrubei vinho no tapete, e ela tirou facilmente.

— Tirar o vestido? E você quer o que, que ela fique nua? — Patrick pergunta levantando a sobrancelha, me questionando.

— Claro que não. Venha, Suzana. Vou lhe emprestar alguma roupa minha enquanto a Sra. Bennet cuida do seu vestido. — Digo levantando-me e ela timidamente me segue.

— Sinto muito mesmo, James. Sou uma atrapalhada. — Ela diz com as bochechas coradas de vergonha.

— Não se preocupe. — Dou-lhe um sorriso simpático. — Acidentes acontecem.

Levo-a até meu quarto e por um segundo me pergunto se Lily se importaria se eu emprestasse alguma roupa sua para Suzana, mas decido que é melhor não, afinal são suas roupas e ela não está aqui para consentir, então pego uma calça de moletom com elástico e uma camisa minha e entrego para ela.

— Pode vestir isso, é meu e provavelmente ficará grande, mas é só até limparmos seu vestido.

— Muito obrigada, James. E desculpe, de novo.

— Sem problemas. Fique a vontade. Mas troque-se rápido para ter mais chances de salvar seu vestido.

— Tudo bem. — Ela diz.

Fecho a porta do quarto e volto para a companhia de Patrick. Assim que me sento na mesa de jantar, escuto uma batida na porta.

" _Quem será?"_

— Só um minuto, Patrick. Com licença. — Digo e vou receber a pessoa inesperada.

Quando abro a porta, me pegando desprevenido, pois não esperava vê-la essa noite, Lily me encara com um sorriso largo e um pouco safado no rosto. Seus olhos brilham com excitação, e por um momento, a visão do seu belo rosto me deixa sem palavras.

— Oi, James.

— Lily? O que você está fazendo aqui? — Pergunto confuso, pois achei que ela ficaria até tarde em Austin fazendo compras.

— Voltamos mais cedo. Isso é para você. — Ela diz e só agora percebo que carrega um prato envolto em papel filme e cheio de biscoitos com gotas de chocolate e que parecem deliciosos. — Eu disse que iria te compensar por você ter comido aqueles biscoitos horríveis anos atrás. Queria lhe fazer uma surpresa, está surpreso? — Ela pergunta ainda sorrindo como se estivesse tramando algo.

— Bem, estou. Não esperava vê-la hoje à noite. — Mas não estou reclamando, de forma alguma.

— E eu tenho outra surpresinha para você, embaixo da minha rou... — Lily se interrompe bruscamente e olha para além de mim, seu sorriso morrendo nos lábios e o brilho do seu olhar se apagando.

Olho para trás e vejo Suzana vinda da direção do meu quarto, usando minha calça e minha camisa, que ficam enormes nela, e seu vestido manchado nas mãos.

— Ah, pelo visto você já tem companhia. — Ela diz com rancor, sua voz trêmula.

Olho novamente para ela para pergunta-lhe o que ela quis dizer com isso, e me deparo com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Bom, não quero atrapalhar a sua diversão. Adeus. — Ela empurra o prato na minha direção, e se eu não tivesse bons reflexões ele teria se espatifado no chão, se vira e sai andando tão rápido que praticamente está correndo.

Depois de um segundo tentando entender o que acabou de acontecer aqui, minha ficha caia. Olho para Suzana vestida com as minhas roupas, vinda do meu quarto e que me olha com confusão no olhar.

" _Ah merda, Lily achou que eu e Suzana...Porra"._

— Segura aqui. — Dou o prato com os biscoitos que Lily fez para mim para Suzana e saio correndo do apartamento.

Não posso deixar Lily pensar que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre Suzana e eu. De repente a ideia de ela achar que eu estava dormindo com outra me causa náuseas. E medo.

Se ela soubesse que eu só tenho olhos para ela. Olhos e todo o resto, tudo é só dela.

— Lily, espera, eu posso explicar. — Grito, mas é tarde demais. As portas do elevador se fecham com ela dentro, só tive tempo de ter um vislumbre de seu rosto manchado por lágrimas. Caralho.

Quase quebro o botão chamando o elevador, quando ele finalmente vem, aperto o botão do térreo e juro por Deus, esse elevador nunca pareceu tão lento. Por sorte ele não parou em nenhum andar.

Saio para a recepção e procuro por ela, mas não consigo achá-la. Um desespero angustiante começa a tomar conta de mim, como aqueles que precedem algo de muito ruim.

Preciso achar Lily e dizer que ela entendeu tudo errado.

Percebendo que ela não está mais por aqui, saio correndo para fora do prédio. Graças a Deus consigo achá-la. Ela está tentando colocar as chaves na porta do carro, mas posso ver que suas mãos tremem.

Vou correndo até ela, desesperado para esclarecer o mal entendido.

— Lily, espere, por favor.

Quando ela escuta minha voz, se vira imediatamente, e sua expressão é um misto de raiva e magoa.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Devia estar lá em cima com sua... _Amiga_. — Ela diz fazendo uma careta.

Paro na sua frente e me corta o coração ver seu rosto manchado pelas lágrimas.

— Você entendeu tudo errado, me deixe explicar. — Imploro com o coração batendo a mil por hora em meu peito.

— Eu entendi tudo perfeitamente. Eu não estaria na cidade para te divertir então você achou outra, não é? Tudo bem, se é isso que você quer, vá em frente. — Ela diz com magoa e percebo que tenta se controlar para não chorar mais, mas seu lábio treme e seus olhos se enchem com mais lágrimas não derramadas.

— Não, Lily. Não é nada disso que você está pensando. Suzana e eu não...

— Quer saber? — Ela me corta, parecendo muito furiosa agora. — Eu achei que a gente tinha combinado que seriamos exclusivos, mas acho que eu fui muito idiota de achar que você se contentaria em ficar só comigo.

— O que? Não, não Lily. Me deixe explicar.

— Não tem nada para ser explicado. Eu cansei disso, James. Eu cansei desse nosso lance, cansei de aceitar as migalhas da sua atenção, cansei de me machucar e me iludir achando que algum dia você pudesse mudar, e eu definitivamente cansei de sentir o que eu sinto por alguém como você, que nunca vai corresponder aos meus sentimentos. — Ela está praticamente berrado. Ela se vira para entrar em seu carro, mas eu a seguro pelo braço ainda me sentindo tonto com suas palavras.

Ela disse o que eu acho que disse? Eu imaginei a parte em que ela gritou e admitiu que tem sentimentos por mim?

Ah meu Deus, acho que não consigo respirar.

— O que você disse? — Pergunto desesperado para que ela repita, mas ela não diz nada.

Seguro seu outro braço e a puxo para perto de mim, aproximo meu rosto do seu e luto para controlar essa onda de sentimentos que bate fortemente em mim, vinda de todos os lados.

— O que você disse, Lily? — Minha voz sai mais aguda devido ao desespero.

— Que eu estou cansada do nosso lance. — Ela responde, apesar da raiva e da magoa ainda estarem lá, sua voz vacila.

— Não, a outra coisa, sobre sentimento. O que você quis dizer? — Falo rápido, minhas palavras atropelando umas as outras. Preciso que ela repita, preciso saber se eu imaginei aquilo, se eu interpretei mal suas palavras, ou se ela realmente quis dizer o que eu acho que ela disse.

— Nada, não foi nada. Agora não importa mais. — Ela diz aparentando estar um pouco mais calma, mas as lágrimas escorrem livremente pelo seu rosto.

— Ah Lily... — Sinto meus próprios olhos lacrimejarem e o peso do meu amor por ela esmagar meu coração. Assim tão perto dela, a única coisa que eu quero é beijá-la e abraçá-la tão apertado e nunca mais solta-la. Eu não aguento mais isso. — Se você não tem nada a me dizer sobre sentimentos, eu tenho. Eu estou cansado também, sabe? Cansado de mentir, de guardar esse segredo. Eu não me importo mais se você não sente o mesmo, não me importo com seu irmão ou nossas famílias. Eu simplesmente não aguento mais guardar algo tão grande e poderoso dentro de mim, isso está me consumindo, eu tenho vontade de gritar para o mundo todo ouvir.

— Do que você está falando? — Ela me olha confusa.

— Eu te amo. — Falo de uma vez. Seus olhos se arregalam e sua boca abre em espanto. Sinto um alivio tão grande por finalmente admitir isso em voz alta, que um sorriso se forma em meus lábios.

Afrouxo um pouco o meu aperto em seus braços, já que ela não está mais se debatendo, e puxo-a para mais perto, nossos corpos pressionados um contra o outro.

— Eu te amo com todo o meu coração, com toda a minha alma. Eu te amo com todas as forças do meu ser, com cada suspiro, com cada pensamento, com cada fôlego. Cada pedacinho de você, eu amo por inteiro. Eu amo tudo o que você toca, tudo o que você ama, tudo o que você pensa, tudo o que você é, eu amo o mundo só porque você está nele. Eu amo você, Lily, e não quero ninguém além de você. — Sinto uma lágrima escorrendo por minha bochecha. —Tudo o que está em meu coração e em meus pensamentos é você, você meu amor, você e mais ninguém. E não quero que sejamos amigos com benefícios, que tenhamos um lance ou nada disso. Eu quero você para mim e só para mim, eu quero que você seja minha, quero ter um relacionamento sério com você como eu nunca quis nada em toda a minha vida. Eu quero você, eu preciso de você. — Minha voz falha, quase não consigo ver Lily e sua reação devido as lágrimas que agora escorrem livremente de meus olhos. Mas ela parece chocada, isso eu posso garantir.

— Mas... Mas eu... Eu achei que você não sentia esse tipo de coisa, e aquela mulher lá em cima... Ela estava...

— Não é nada disso que você está pensando. Suzana é a irmã de um amigo meu, amigo que aliás está lá em cima também, ele veio me visitar e estávamos jantando. Ela derramou vinho em seu vestido e eu lhe emprestei algumas roupas, só isso. — Limpo as lágrimas de meu rosto com uma mão, mas continuo segurando-a por perto com a outra, e então limpo suas lágrimas e aproveito para acariciar seu lindo rosto.

— E você está certa, eu não sentia esse tipo de coisa. Não até pouco tempo atrás, não até começarmos a nos envolver e eu me apaixonar perdidamente por você.

Ela começa a balançar a cabeça e posso ver que está se esforçando para entender tudo o que eu lhe disse.

— Eu sei que você ainda ama Amus, mas ele não presta Lily, e se você me der uma chance eu juro que eu...

— Eu não amo Amus. — Ela me corta e diz com confiança.

— Não? — Pergunto. Agora eu que estou confuso. É claro que ela o ama, eu vi como ela ainda se importa com ele.

— Não, eu não o amo, James.

— Mas... E aquela noite, eu vi você sofrendo por ele, eu achei que... Você estava tão mal e eu achei que... — Agora é a minha vez de não conseguir formular uma frase decente devido à confusão.

— Não. Aquilo que aconteceu, o modo como eu me comportei... Não teve nada a ver com o que eu sinto por Amus, tinha a ver com o que eu _sentia_. É complicado e não tem importância, o que importa agora é que, eu não amo Amus, eu amo você, James.

Tudo bem, esse deve ser mais um daqueles meus sonhos super realistas em que ela diz que me ama. Não posso acreditar que seja real, tudo o que eu tenho sonhado há semanas é ouvi-la dizer que me ama.

Ela realmente disse isso? Meu Deus, não consigo falar, não consigo me mover, não consigo nem respirar.

Tenho medo de fazer qualquer coisa que possa me acordar desse sonho. Eu não quero acordar, quero ficar nesse lugar para sempre, um mundo de sonhos onde Lily acabou de confessar que me ama.

— Você ouviu o que eu disse? Você está me ouvindo, James?

— Diga de novo. Diga, por favor. — Seguro seu rosto com ambas as mãos e imploro com lágrimas de felicidade transbordando de meus olhos. — Diga que você ama, por favor.

— Eu te amo, James. Eu estou completamente, perdidamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por você. E eu quero ser sua tanto quando você quer que eu seja.

Ah meu Deus! Sinto uma descarga tão grande de alivio, euforia e pura felicidade que sinto meus joelhos vacilarem por um segundo.

— Ah Lily. Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei em te ouvir dizendo isso, baby. Eu também te amo, muito, muito, muito. — Digo-lhe e sem demora aproximo nossos rostos e junto nossos lábios.

Deixo que toda a alegria e amor que estou sentindo passem de mim para ela, através de nossos lábios.

Sinto tanta paixão emanando dela quanto de mim mesmo. É tão mágico, tão puro, tão verdadeiro.

Eu nunca me senti tão bem e tão feliz em toda a minha vida. Sinto como se tivesse passado todos esses 29 anos em um martírio, e agora estivesse finalmente livre. Finalmente vivo.

Agarro Lily e a espremo contra mim, agarro-a, acaricio-a e a beijo freneticamente. E ela, tão igualmente desesperada, me abraça forte e devora minha boca com paixão.

Quando ficamos sem fôlego, nos afastamos somente o suficiente para deixarmos um pouco de ar entrar em nosso pulmões e voltamos a nos beijar ferozmente.

E ficamos assim não sei por mais quanto tempo, e sinceramente não me importo com mais nada, nem com Patrick e Suzana me esperando lá em cima, nem com as pessoas na rua, nem com as pessoas que não aprovarão nosso amor, nem com Amus e nem com ninguém.

A única pessoa que importa é e _la._ Ela, e somente ela.

" _Lily me ama, ela realmente me ama!"_

* * *

E os anjos cantam: ALELUIA, ALELUIA!

Olá gente!Finalmente aconteceu, houve a declaração tão esperada. Mas não pensem que as coisas ficarão mais fáceis, principalmente agora que Eva Riddle está de volta. E ainda tem o problema de Sirius e Marlene, será que o amor acabou?

Me You huuum, você está certíssima, quando aparecer a pessoa certa, você e seu coração irão saber. Eu sei, é desnecessário mesmo toda essa enrolação com Amus e Riddle (espero que a história não esteja se tornando desgastante por conta disso), mas prometo compensá-los com capítulos menos dramáticos ao longo da história, quero dizer no que for possível, pois quando o romance de Lily e James vier a tona não será possível evitar um drama.

Página virada Deby, finalmente eles se declararam e não foi tão difícil, as palavras fluíram naturalmente de seus lábios, principalmente dos lábios do James. A conversa de James com o pai foi fundamental para ele tomar uma atitude e mostra também que é importante a conversa entre pais e filhos, na maioria dos casos os pais sempre sabem o que dizer.

Muito obrigada Me You huuum e Deby pelas reviews e até o próximo capítulo. Beijos :*


	17. Capítulo 16

**James**

— Eu te amo. — Digo pela milionésima vez, e digo de coração.

Não sei, mas sinto como se todos esses 'eu te amo' não ditos ao longo desses anos, estivessem desesperados para se libertarem. Estou bombardeando Lily com uma enxurrada de palavras e gestos carinhosos, e para minha felicidade, ela não parece se importar.

Depois da nossa declaração e de me livrar dos meus convidados na sexta à noite, eu "raptei" Lily e nós dois ficamos o final de semana inteiro juntos, trancados em meu apartamento.

— Eu também te amo. — Ela responde e dá um beijo em meu peito nu, depois volta a se deitar em meu braço e eu não consigo tirar esse sorriso bobo da minha cara, e não tenho certeza se eu ao menos quero. Estou me sentindo tão bem e tão feliz.

Aperto meus braços em volta do seu corpo quente e delicado e beijo seus cabelos. Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos seguidos, mas não precisamos mais tanto de palavras, nossas caricias, beijos e sorrisos falam por si só.

Lily começa a rir sozinha e eu lhe pergunto o que é tão engraçado, ela me diz que não é nada.

— Conta, o que foi? — Pergunto quando ela ri de novo.

— É só que... Não era para eu me apaixonar, lembra? — Ela diz e eu posso sentir o sorriso em seus lábios.

Eu sorrio ao me lembrar daquela noite em que eu lhe fiz aquela proposta e deixei claro que nenhum sentimento amoroso poderia surgir da nossa relação casual, o que na época parecia algo absurdo para mim, e tenho certeza que para ela também. Ela garantiu com tamanha veemência que não corríamos esse risco, e eu sabia, ou pelo menos achava que sabia, que aquilo não era um problema para mim também.

Mas aqui estamos nós, ambos descumprimos nosso acordo, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por isso.

— Fico contente que você tenha feito. — Digo acariciando levemente suas costas.

— O que acontece agora? — Ela pergunta com um tom mais sério, preocupado eu diria.

— O que você quer dizer? — Pergunto e ela levanta a cabeça, apóia o queixo em meu peito e me encara com seus lindos e hipnóticos olhos preciosos.

— O que acontece agora, com nós...

— Como assim o que acontece agora? Agora nós vamos ficar juntos, muito juntos. E vamos contar para todo mundo que estamos namorando.

— Você sabe que nossas famílias não vão reagir muito bem.

— Sei.

— E Sirius provavelmente será o pior de todos. — Ela diz com pesar.

— Sei disso também, mas não importa, eu não posso mais ficar longe de você. Gostaria muito de ter a aprovação de todos, principalmente de Sirius, mas eu não vou deixar _nada_ atrapalhar essa felicidade que eu estou sentindo. Nem mesmo meu melhor amigo.

Ela fica quieta e com o olhar distante, então uma pergunta muito importante se forma em minha mente e eu a pergunto:

— E você, vai?

— Não, claro que não. Eu também quero muito ficar com você. Mas eu tenho medo da reação de todos, eu os amo muito e não queria desapontá-los.

Sinto um aperto no peito com suas palavras, o fato dela achar que me namorar vai desapontar sua família me magoa um pouco, mas no final ela está certa, se eu fosse Sirius ou John, não iria querer um cara como eu para ser o namorado de alguém como Lily.

— Desculpe, eu não quis dizer assim... — Ela diz quando percebe minha reação. — Eu não acho que ficar com você seja motivo par desapontar meus pais, mas algo me diz que eles sim.

— Eu sei, eu não sou exatamente o melhor pretendente, alguém que eles iriam querer para você. Eu entendo isso.

— Mas não importa. Eu te amo e quero ficar com você, vai ser complicado, mas eles vão ter que acabar aceitando, porque eu não quero mais ninguém. — Ela sorri carinhosamente e me beija. Suas palavras me fazem sentir melhor, mas ainda sinto um certo desconforto e sei que dias difíceis estão a caminho.

— Mas tem uma coisa. — Ela diz mordendo o lábio inferior.

— O que?

— Acho que devemos esperar o casamento de Remus e Emmeline e toda essa crise no casamento do meu irmão passar, para só então contarmos para eles sobre nós. — Ela diz com cautela, observando atentamente minha reação, que não poderia ser diferente. Fico indignado.

— Mas claro que não. Lily, eu quero contar para todo mundo sobre nós o mais rápido possível. Essa semana ainda. Quero que o mundo todo saiba que estamos juntos.

— James, não podemos jogar uma noticia dessas, que pode abalar a relação entre nossas famílias, semanas antes do casamento do seu irmão e quando o meu próprio irmão está passando por um momento delicado com Marlene.

— Olha, eu entendo que você esteja preocupada com a reação de todos e também com o casamento de Sirius e Marlene, mas nós não podemos colocar as necessidades deles na frente das nossas.

— Mas não estamos fazendo isso, James. Não estou falando para mantermos nosso relacionamento em segredo para sempre, só por um tempo, só até as coisas não estarem tão complicadas.

Quero dizer-lhe que isso é uma ideia absurda e que não faz sentindo, quero convencê-la que esperar é perda de tempo e que devíamos contar tudo agora, mas minha frustração é tão grande que não consigo dizer nada.

Lily fica me encarando com seus olhos grandes e pedintes e sinto todos os sentimentos ruins que nossa conversa me provocou irem embora. Olhando seu rosto lindo, sentindo seu corpo junto ao meu. Saber que ela me ama, bem, é isso que importa, eu sei que ela me ama e ela sabe que eu a amo, os outros não tem importância para mim, pelo menos por agora posso conviver com o fato de namorarmos em segredo, eu acho. Posso tentar.

— Tudo bem. Se é isso que você quer, então manteremos tudo em segredo.

— Obrigada. — Ela abre um sorriso largo.

— Mas... — Digo em um tom de alerta. — Não por muito tempo, ok?

— Ok.

— Agora vem cá. — Puxo seu corpo para cima do meu e junto nossas bocas para mais um beijo apaixonado.

* * *

 **Lily**

— _Sis,_ onde é que você esteve esse final de semana? Estou tentando falar com você e não te encontro. — Tess me diz e me dá um beijo no rosto, depois se senta na minha frente na mesa do barzinho.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Pergunto encarando-a e tentando decifrar sua expressão.

— Aconteceu muita coisa. Eu fui passar o final de semana em Wills Point para finalmente conversar com papai e mamãe para que eles conheçam o Nathan, ele já está me enchendo com isso e quer conhecer nossos pais logo. Mamãe marcou um jantar lá em casa, amanhã, e eu quero que você vá, ok?

— Mas é claro que eu vou. — Digo um pouco magoada que ela tenha pensado que eu poderia me recusar a ir. — Mas você não está toda agitada desse jeito só porque queria me contar sobre o jantar, não é?

— Não, tem outra coisa, uma bem menos agradável.

— O que foi?

— É Sirius e Marlene. Eles foram almoçar lá em casa no sábado, o clima entre eles estava tenso, mas até aí tudo bem. Acontece que do nada eles começaram a brigar, tipo, _brigar_ mesmo. Eles gritaram e Sirius até quebrou algumas coisas. Mamãe ficou furiosa com ele.

— Meu Deus, isso é uma merda. — Sinto um aperto no coração pelos dois. O que será que está acontecendo, eles sempre foram tão carinhosos, amorosos e apaixonados.

— Foi um horror, nunca vi Sirius tão bravo e revoltado. Mas o que mais me assustou foi Marlene, nunca a vi daquele jeito, nem parecia ela. Quando Sirius começou a gritar com ela, ela ficou descontrolada, começou a chorar e a gritar. Não sei não Lily, acho que algo muito sério está acontecendo com Marlene e ela não está contando para ninguém, nem para Sirius.

— Você acha que pode ser verdade, quero dizer, que ela está traindo ele? — Pergunto com medo. Apesar de eu acreditar com todas as minhas forças que isso é impossível, que Marlene nunca faria isso, ainda tem aquela parte minúscula, aquela pontinha de duvida, que me faz pensar "mas e se...".

— Não, não acredito nisso e não entendo como Sirius pode pensar que isso seja uma opção. Ele jogou isso na cara dela durante a briga, ele disse que ela estava traindo ele e era por isso que estava agindo tão estranha. Ela parecia verdadeiramente indignada quando ele falou isso e disse que era um absurdo. Mas então mais uma vez, ele perguntou se não era isso, então porque todas as mentiras e os segredos sobre o que ela vem fazendo nas últimas semanas. E ela não disse nada, é por isso que eu acho que algo grave está acontecendo com Marlene.

— Mas que droga, Tess. Não tem nada que possamos fazer para ajudar os dois? Estou muito preocupada com eles.

— Eu sei, eu também. Mas infelizmente não sei se podemos fazer alguma coisa, papai conversou com Sirius e mamãe com Marlene, mas não sei se vai resolver muita coisa.

— Queria tanto poder ajudar, me sinto tão impotente vendo Sirius sofrendo e não podendo fazer nada.

— Talvez, deveríamos conversar com Marlene, tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo com ela.

— Ou, talvez, devêssemos seguir ela numa dessas vezes que ela sai e não diz para onde realmente está indo. Assim podemos descobrir de uma vez por todas o que está acontecendo.

— Você acha? Seguir Marlene, não é algo muito... Radical?

— Pode ser, mas se queremos mesmo ajudar... Não acho que se conversarmos com ela, Marlene vai nos contar o que está acontecendo, ela não contou para ninguém, não vai contar para nós.

— Nisso você tem razão. Mas não sei, estaremos invadindo a privacidade dela.

— É o único jeito de nós fazermos algo. É isso ou ficar sentada esperando que os dois resolvam tudo sozinhos, mas aí pode ser tarde demais.

— Não, tudo bem, você tem razão. Vamos fazer isso, vamos seguir Marlene.

Pedimos uma bebida e alguns petiscos para comermos.

— Mas agora eu quero saber de você. Onde esteve o final de semana inteiro que não atendeu nenhuma das minhas ligações? Mamãe me perguntou o porquê você não foi para Wills Point comigo e eu não tinha ideia.

A menção do final de semana meus lábios se abrem em um sorriso involuntário, só de lembrar das palavras de James e do jeito carinhoso e apaixonado que ele me tratou sinto um calor em meu peito.

— Pelo sorriso bobo no rosto, tem homem no meio. Deixe-me adivinhar, Amus? — Ela pergunta e assim que escuto o nome de Amus, meu sorriso morre e uma carranca se forma em meu rosto.

— Claro que não, porque você acha que é ele? — Pergunto emburrada e Tess parece momentaneamente surpresa por minha reação.

— Eu só achei que... Deixa para lá. Mas você passou o final de semana com alguém, e se não é ele, quem é?

Sei que James e eu combinamos segredo sobre nosso relacionamento, mas Tess já sabe sobre nós, que tivemos um lance de sexo casual. Ela ficou furiosa e preocupada, porque temia que eu me machucasse, talvez se eu contar para ela que meus sentimentos são correspondidos, ela mude de opinião e nos apoie. Seu apoio ajudaria muito na hora em que formos contar para nossas famílias.

— Tess, não surte ok? Mas eu passei o final de semana com James. — Assim que digo seu nome sua expressão muda e percebo a raiva começando a irradiar dela, ela me fuzila com os olhos e aponta o dedo na minha cara.

— Você prometeu, você disse que iria ficar longe dele. Não acredito, Lily, porque você está fazendo isso consigo mesma? Você não vê que ele...

— Ele me ama. — Digo bruscamente e ela para seu sermão e me olha confusa.

— O que você disse?

— Ele me ama, Tess. Ele se declarou para mim, e as coisas que ele disse... — Um sorriso apaixonado surge em meus lábios. — Ele se apaixonou por mim, _sis._

— James se apaixonou por você? — Ela pergunta levantando uma sobrancelha e soando descrente. Eu apenas balanço a cabeça. — James? James Potter? Esse James?

— Que outro seria? — Pergunto rindo com sua reação.

— E ele disse com todas as letras que está apaixonado... Por você? — Sua falta de fé que até então era engraçada, agora está me irritando profundamente.

— Porque você acha tão difícil acreditar que ele se apaixonou por mim? — Pergunto na defensiva.

— Não é isso, o que eu realmente acho muito difícil de acreditar é que ele tenha se apaixonado, ponto.

De repente o mau humor vai embora, e a lembrança das palavras de James naquela noite trazem o sorriso de volta aos meus lábios.

— Você tinha que ter visto como ele agiu comigo o final de semana inteiro...

— Não tenho certeza que seja algo que eu gostaria de ter visto. — Ela diz fazendo uma careta.

— Estou falando sério, Tess. Aquele não era o James que achávamos que conhecíamos. Ele foi romântico, carinhoso e não parava de falar que me amava. — Digo quase saltando em cima de Tess de tanta felicidade.

Ela me olha com várias emoções confusas e demora até dizer algo novamente.

— Me desculpa, mas eu não faço a mínima ideia do que pensar sobre isso.

— Sei que é inusitado, mas eu estou tão apaixonada por ele, Tess. E eu vi nesse final de semana que ele sente o mesmo. Estamos namorando e eu realmente gostaria do seu apoio.

— E o Amus? — Ela diz como se ele fosse sua última esperança. — Eu odiava ele, mas com a perspectiva de você e James juntos... Bem, Amus não parece tão ruim agora. — Meu queixo cai e a olho espantada.

— Você não pode estar falando sério.

— Entre as famas ruins que os dois tem, a de Amus é menor, além do mais, acho que ele gosta mesmo de você.

Meu queixo cai de novo. Como ela pode falar isso?

— Não acredito que você está me falando isso. Amus é um canalha, Tess. — Minha voz sai estridente.

— James também. E não me olhe com essa cara, sinto muito dizer isso, mas você sabe que é verdade. Eu amo o James, como um irmão, mas ele definitivamente não é o cara que eu gostaria para você, s _is._ Na verdade, nem Amus... Já o Ben é outra história, ele é lindo, inteligente, do tipo fiel e romântico e ele já perguntou sobre você várias vezes e...

— Não. Ben de novo, não. Por favor.

— Lily, ele é um fofo e eu sei que ele ficou muito impressionado com você. Você devia parar de ignorar ele.

— _Você_ deveria parar de _me_ ignorar. Tess, você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse? Eu amo James, ele me ama e nós começamos a namorar. Quer você, Sirius ou qualquer outro goste ou não.

— Que seja, eu só estou preocupada com você. Mas pelo visto não existe nada que vá fazer você enxergar as coisas como elas são, uma pena. Como sua irmã, é meu papel te alertar quando eu acho que você está fazendo uma burrada, assim como é meu papel te apoiar se você não me der ouvidos. Então, eu só posso desejar que ele esteja sendo sincero, e que não vá te magoar. — Ela faz seu discurso impaciente, se reclinando na cadeira e parecendo frustrada, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

— Muito obrigada, _sis._ —Digo, sentindo como se um peso tivesse sido retirado de meus ombros. Alcanço sua mão por cima da mesa e a seguro, lhe dando um sorriso agradecido.

— Como é que você pretende contar?

— Na verdade, você será a única a saber por uns tempos. Decidimos não falar nada, por causa do casamento da Emmeline e desse problema com Sirius e Marlene.

— Sei, isso foi ideia dele? — Ela pergunta e posso ver as desconfianças e as acusações se formando em sua mente.

— Não, foi ideia minha. Por ele, gravaríamos uma mensagem falando sobre nosso namoro e tocaríamos pela cidade toda no alto falante de um carro. — Me lembro da sua reação a minha ideia de manter tudo escondido por um tempo. Ele parecia tão afoito em contar tudo, como se com medo de explodir com a pressão do nosso segredo.

— Sério isso?

— Sim, é isso que eu estou tentando te falar, _sis._ Quando você ver o jeito dele, você vai acreditar, não tem como ele estar mentindo sobre o que sente por mim. Estou tão feliz. — Minhas bochechas doem de tanto sorrir, mas não consigo parar.

— Bem, acho que vou ter que ver esse milagre com os meus próprios olhos. Mas eu realmente espero que você esteja certa e eu errada. Quero tanto que você seja feliz, _sis._

Ela diz, mas eu vejo a desconfiança e incredulidade brilhando em seu olhar. Ela vai ver. Ela vai ver que James está sendo sincero.

Ele me ama. Eu senti isso em seus beijos e no jeito que ele me olhou. Eu vi as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto enquanto ele abriu seu coração para mim.

" _Ele me ama, ele me ama e ele me ama."_

Ai que vontade de sair pulando e cantando por aí.

* * *

 **James**

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia, Sr. Potter.

— Bom dia, Diana.

— Bom dia, Sr Potter.

Entro no elevador e assim que saio no andar do meu escritório vejo Mia, minha secretária, trabalhando em sua mesa.

— Bom dia, Mia. — Digo com o mesmo sorriso de orelha a orelha com o qual eu cumprimentei qualquer pessoa que passou por mim hoje.

Mia me olha surpresa, mas logo faz questão de disfarçar. Eu nunca fui um chefe ruim, mas também nunca fui daqueles caras sorridentes que parecem sempre de bem com a vida e de bom humor. Com certeza eu estou parecendo ser um deles hoje.

Mas como poderia ser diferente? Estou mais feliz do que em toda a minha vida.

— Bom dia, Sr. Potter. Como está?

— Estou ótimo, perfeito. E você? — Ela parece ser pega de surpresa de novo pela minha resposta animada.

— Tudo ótimo. — Ela me dá um sorriso tímido. — Esses são seus recados dessa manhã. — Ela me entrega alguns papeis com nomes e números de telefone para que eu retorne as ligações.

— Muito obrigado, vou cuidar disso agora mesmo. — Digo e vou até minha sala.

Retiro meu paletó e penduro na cadeira, sento-me a frente de minha mesa e o sorriso continua em meu rosto.

Lily. É tudo por causa dela. Meu Deus, como é bom estar apaixonado, eu não fazia ideia que o sentimento de gostar de alguém e ser correspondido fosse tão descomunalmente grande e capaz de fazer alguém se sentir assim, a sensação é tão boa que pode ser comparada a se estar drogado.

Sinto-me bem, feliz, eufórico, agitado, com o coração batendo rápido toda vez que eu penso nela.

Quer saber, preciso falar com ela, ouvir sua voz. Pego meu celular e ligo para Lily.

— Alô?

— Oi, linda. — Me reclino na cadeira sentindo meu corpo todo se arrepiar com o simples som de sua voz.

— Ah, oi... Ann... Rebeca. — Ela diz com a voz estranha.

" _Rebeca?"_

— Ah, você está com alguém conhecido por perto, não é? — Digo entendendo a situação.

— Isso mesmo, estou com Emmeline e Tess experimentando pela última vez o vestido de dama de honra.

— Ah entendi. Será que podemos almoçar juntos hoje?

— Sinto muito, Rebeca, mas acho que vou acabar almoçando com as meninas. — Posso sentir por sua voz que Lily está desconfortável.

— Ah, tudo bem. — Digo e não escondo meu desânimo. — Mas nos vemos hoje a noite, não é?

— Claro.

— Ótimo, porque já estou com saudades.

— Eu também.

— Tudo bem, vou ir trabalhar e deixar você experimentar seu vestido. Até mais tarde, te amo.

— Sim, até mais tarde, um beijo.

Desligo e jogo o celular em cima da mesa. O sorriso, ao pensar em Lily, ainda está em meu rosto, o sentimento maravilhoso ainda aquece meu peito, mas esse súbito desespero de querer estar perto dela está me consumindo, me provocando uma sensação ruim de urgência. É tão estranho, nunca tive tanta vontade de ver e estar com alguém, acho que é uma sensação boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo.

Passo pela manhã de trabalho com um único desejo em minha mente e coração; Que a noite chegue logo e eu possa ver Lily.

Apesar da ansiedade que eu venho sentindo, consigo me concentrar nas obrigações que tenho e até consigo passar pelas partes chatas e burocráticas sem estragar o meu humor.

Bem, isso até Mia me dar uma noticia que acabaria com o bom humor de qualquer homem sensato.

— Sr. a senhora Riddle Thompson está aqui e gostaria de vê-lo. — Mia diz ao telefone.

Sinto o meu bom humor me escapando pelos dedos e solto um xingamento depois de desligar o telefone e autorizar a entrada de Eva.

Segundo depois, Mia abre a porta e Eva, vestida em um terninho feito sobre medida, entra com sua presença prepotente de sempre. Acho que certas coisas nunca mudam.

Faço um maneio de cabeça para que Mia nos deixe a sós, ela fecha a porta deixando apenas Eva e eu.

— Sra. Riddle Thompson. — Digo e não podia me sentir mais desconfortável. Não sei se devo levar em consideração nossa intimidade do passado e chamá-la de Eva ou não, então opto pela formalidade. E pela sua gargalhada foi a opção errada.

— É bom saber que você ainda consegue me fazer rir depois de tantos anos. — Ela diz vindo em direção as duas cadeiras em frente a minha mesa, e se senta em uma delas.

— Como tem passado, docinho? — Pergunta cruzando as pernas.

— O que você quer, Eva? — Pergunto desistindo do tratamento formal.

— Vim convidá-lo para almoçar hoje, para falarmos de negócios.

— Seu marido vai também? — Pergunto desconfiado.

— Carlson está ocupado hoje, então será somente eu e você. — Ela diz com um sorriso sugestivo.

— Obrigado, mas creio que terei que recusar sua oferta. Não acho uma boa ideia ficarmos sozinhos.

— Porque, tem medo de não resistir a mim? — Pergunta empinando o nariz e é minha vez de gargalhar.

Ela continua maravilhosa, é verdade, mas não me atraí como quando eu era novo e irresponsável. Agora eu tenho Lily, muito mais linda e perfeita.

— Não se preocupe, tenho um bom controle sobre mim mesmo.

— Então venha almoçar comigo. Precisamos conversar sobre sua proposta, você precisa me convencer, porque Carlson não vai fechar contrato nenhum sem a minha aprovação.

— Você está brincando, não é?

— Não, falo muito sério. Além de ser sua advogada sou sua esposa, ele sempre pede minha opinião, tanto profissional como pessoal, sobre seus negócios.

— Não dá para acreditar. — Digo encarando-a incrédulo.

— Nunca ouviu falar que atrás de um grande homem sempre há uma grande mulher?

— Não quero almoçar com você, mas se é para falar sobre essa parceria acho que não tenho escolha.

— E não tem mesmo. — Um sorriso lento e vitorioso surge em seus lábios.

— Muito bem, então vamos. — Digo. Meu bom humor todo indo para o ralo.

* * *

 **Lily**

— Estou me sentindo a personagem principal em um filme de espionagem muito ruim. — Digo para Tess.

— _Uma_ das personagens principais você quis dizer, não é?

— Estou com medo do que vamos descobrir. — Confesso enquanto esperamos escondidas dentro do carro, que Marlene saia do mercado.

— A essa altura, eu só quero é descobrir o que está acontecendo. Se for coisa boa ou não, depois a gente lida com isso, só sei que não podemos deixar que eles continuem brigando e se afastando cada vez mais.

— Eu sei, mas... Olha, a Marlene está saindo. — Digo quando a vejo saindo do mercado com várias sacolas de compras.

Tess liga o carro e esperamos alguns segundos até sair do estacionamento e continuar seguindo Marlene.

— Tem certeza que ela não vai ver o nosso carro indo trás dela, não é?

— Não se preocupe, estou mantendo uma boa distância.

Além do mercado, Marlene parou na farmácia e em algumas lojas, não se encontrou e nem falou com ninguém. Quando pegou a única estrada que liga Dallas a Wills Point, concluímos que ela estava voltando para casa e paramos de segui-la.

— Acho que teria sido fácil demais se tivéssemos descoberto o segredo logo no primeiro dia. — Tess diz como um consolo para nosso fracasso.

— É. — Digo desanimada. Estou tão ansiosa para descobrir qual é o problema de Marlene, sei que não deveríamos estar nos metendo na vida dela e de Sirius, mas eu sinto que algo grave está fazendo Marlene agir dessa forma que não lhe é característica.

— Não desanime, _sis._ Vamos continuar de olho, e ei, talvez nem precisemos nos envolver, vamos torcer para que eles acabem resolvendo isso por conta própria. — Tess diz, mas ambas sabemos, sentimos, que a coisa é muito mais complexa do que isso.

Tess guia o carro pelo campus até o estacionamento perto do seu dormitório. Nos despedimos quando me afasto de seu carro.

— Não se esqueça do jantar para apresentar Nathan amanhã à noite.

— Pode deixar, estarei lá. — Digo e me viro completamente para o outro lado, indo em direção ao meu próprio dormitório.

Chegando perto do familiar prédio de pedra com estilo gótico, vejo Amus e na mesma hora me viro e começo a fazer o caminho oposto, torcendo para que ele não perceba minha presença.

— Lily. — Não, não tenho sorte. Nunca pensei que fosse sentir isso, mas já está me irritando essa perseguição de Amus, o cara está se transformando em um verdadeiro stalker.

— Espera, Lily. — Escuto seus passos apressados e caminho mais rápido, fingindo que não é comigo.

— Hey, espera. — Ele entra na minha frente, me fazendo parar abruptamente para não trombar nele.

— Me deixe em paz, Amus, eu já disse que aquele lance de tentarmos ser amigos já era. Me esquece. — Digo sem receio de ferir seus sentimentos, isso é, se ele de fato sente algo por mim, o que eu duvido, se não ele teria dado mais valor ao nosso relacionamento ao invés de sair me traindo por aí.

— Eu já disse que não consigo. — Ele diz tentando parecer apaixonado, mas só conseguindo me deixar mais impaciente ainda. Reviro os olhos e passo por ele, mas ele segura meu braço me fazendo parar.

— Você não foi ao jogo, você disse que iria mas não foi. Nós perdemos.

— Eu fiquei sabendo. — Digo friamente.

— Eu disse que sua presença me dava sorte.

— Agora é culpa minha que vocês perderam, é? — Digo me virando para ele e cruzando os braços.

— Não, claro que não. Eu só... É que... Olha, Lily, eu te amo, ok? Não sei mais o que eu posso fazer ou falar para te provar isso.

— Ah, você já fez demais, pode ter certeza. — Digo sarcasticamente. Vejo magoa em seus olhos, e por um segundo apenas, sinto pena. Mas ela logo vai embora.

— O que eu posso fazer, me diga, eu faço qualquer coisa para ter você de volta... _Qualquer coisa._

— Amus, olha... Eu estou namorando, ok? Eu segui em frente, e acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo. — Vejo magoa, tristeza, ciúmes e raiva passarem por seu rosto.

— Namorando? Com quem? — Ele assume uma postura que até me dá um pouquinho de medo.

— Com... — Tudo bem, meu namoro com James era para ser segredo. Merda, você e essa boca grande, Lily. — Não te interessa com quem.

— Não precisa dizer nada, eu já faço ideia de quem seja... Parece que aquela cara não ouviu meu conselho, não é? Acho que vou ter que dar uma surra nele de novo. — Amus diz ameaçador.

— Ah, me poupe. Você o pegou desprevenido. — Repito o que James havia defendido com tamanha veemência naquela noite. Ele garantiu que se não fosse o elemento surpresa, ele teria acabado com Amus. — Esse é o único motivo de você ter conseguido acertá-lo. Agora, me deixe em paz, ok? Eu e o James. Estou falando muito sério, Amus. — Digo fazendo a cara mais seria que consigo e vou embora, dessa vez para meu alívio, ele não me segue ou tenta me impedir.

" _Meu Deus, esse cara precisa de uma namorada. E rápido."_

* * *

Mal digo oi quando a porta se abre, e James me agarra e me puxa para dentro. Sua boca vem desesperada de encontro com a minha, como se não nos beijássemos há semanas.

— Meu Deus, o que é isso? — Pergunto sem fôlego quando ele finalmente dá uma trégua a minha boca e começa a depositar seus beijos apaixonados por toda a extensão de meu pescoço.

— Senti sua falta. Preciso de você para salvar meu dia.

— O que aconteceu? — Pergunto aproveitando de suas caricias e envolvendo seu corpo com meus braços.

— Problemas na empresa. Uma certa pessoa querendo ferrar com meu contrato com a _Thompson Reuters Company._ — Sua voz sai estranha e abafada por que sua cabeça está enterrada em meu pescoço.

— Qual o proble... — Começo a perguntar, mas sua boca volta a atacar a minha.

— Não quero falar disso agora, não quando tenho você em meus braços e uma utilidade muito melhor para minha boca.

James me arrasta em direção ao sofá da sua sala, sem nunca quebrar o contato entre nossos corpos e nossa boca.

Suas mãos viajam freneticamente pelo meu corpo, me apalpando, me acariciando e me apertando.

Minhas mãos também viajam por seu corpo, sinto os músculos do seu peito forte e os gominhos do seu abdômen sarado, depois escorrego minhas mãos até sua bunda perfeita e aperto com força, o que faz com que James solte um grunhido primitivo e cheio de desejo.

Ele me joga no sofá e agarra minhas pernas, num movimento tão rápido que parece ensaiado, James tira minha calça e minha calcinha.

Quando o vejo se ajoelhando diante do sofá, começo a tremer em antecipação. Ele segura minhas coxas e me obriga a abrir minhas pernas o máximo possível.

Normalmente ele gosta de me provocar, começando suas caricias com a boca bem devagar, mas não dessa vez. Ele enterra sua cabeça entre minhas pernas e assim que sinto o primeiro contato de sua língua contra meu sexo, solto um grito misturado com gemido.

" _Isso é bom demais."_

Como tudo que James faz, ele é o melhor. Ele faz os movimentos certos, na velocidade certa e nos pontos certos, não podendo me provocar outra reação se não me agarrar ao sofá e gemer sem pudor algum.

Enfio meus dedos em seus cabelos escuros e macios e os puxo diante da intensidade do meu prazer. Os barulhos provenientes do que sua boca está fazendo comigo são tão eróticos, tão excitantes, que juntamente com as caricias de sua língua morna, me levam até a borda.

— James... Vou gozar. — Gemo para ele.

James intensifica as lambidas e os chupões e sinto meu orgasmo desabrochando lindamente como uma flor na primavera, e me atingindo com força suficiente para me deixar sem ar.

Arqueio as costas, abro a boca em uma suplica gloriosa e silenciosa e vejo tudo ao meu redor fora de foco. Meu corpo treme e meu coração bate acelerado, logo aquele bem estar pós-orgástico domina meu corpo e sinto todos os meus músculos relaxando.

Fecho os olhos e tento fazer o ar voltar a entrar normalmente em meus pulmões.

" _Caramba, esse foi dos bons!"_

Claro que com James, todos os meus orgasmos são de me fazer querer subir pelas paredes, mas tem vezes que eu acho que ele consegue se superar.

Quando escuto o barulho de um zíper se abrindo, espio com um olho e vejo James já completamente nu vindo para cima de mim.

Seu corpo se encontra com o meu, me cobrindo como um cobertor quente e muito gostoso. Sua boca captura a minha e a ponta de sua ereção se encaixa em minha entrada.

— Eu te amo, Lily. — Ele sussurra para mim e então me penetra, mas apenas um pouco.

— Eu te amo. — Ele repete e me penetra mais um pouco. Sua ereção me invadindo dolorosamente devagar.

— Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo... — Quando ele está todo dentro de mim, James fecha os olhos com força e solta um gemido. — Deus, eu queria ficar aqui para sempre. Você é o paraíso, o _meu_ paraíso. — Seus olhos castanho esverdeados tão lindos se abrem e me encaram com tanto amor que sinto um arrepio percorrer meu corpo e uma sensação estranha, porém gostosa, se acomodar em meu estômago.

— Eu te amo, James. — Digo e percebo que minha voz sai rouca pela emoção. O que está acontecendo aqui é tão simples, mas eu juro que sinto o amor de James irradiando até mim, e ele é tão poderoso. Sinto algo em meu coração que me faz ter vontade de chorar.

É como se algo dentro de mim estivesse despertado pela primeira vez. A percepção assustadora do que eu sinto por James é algo além da minha capacidade de compreensão, algo além do que se é possível exprimir em palavras, e mesmo assim, diante de algo tão grande a apavorante, me sinto leve, em paz.

Sentindo James me penetrando lentamente, percebo o que ele está querendo me dizer, mesmo sem as palavras exatas.

Não estamos transando, fazendo sexo ou qualquer outro nome que você queira chamar. E também não estamos s _ó_ fazendo amor, é muito além. Estamos nos conectando, fundindo nossos corpos e nossos corações para nos tornarmos um só.

Sentindo as investidas de James contra mim e os beijos apaixonados ao longo do meu pescoço e meu rosto, e depois de perceber algo tão importante sobre nossos sentimentos, não consigo mais controlar e permito que algumas lágrimas escorram pelo meu rosto.

— O que foi, meu amor? — James pergunta suavemente quando percebe que estou chorando.

— Eu nunca achei que fosse me sentir tão feliz como agora. — Digo, minha voz parecendo o sopro fraco do vento.

— Eu nunca achei que fosse amar alguém, obrigado por me mostrar que eu estava errado. Obrigado por me amar de volta. — Ele diz e percebo que está falando sério e de fato me agradecendo por retribuir seus sentimentos.

— James. — Seu nome sai de meus lábios em um sussurro um segundo antes dele me beijar.

Eu nunca tive tanta certeza antes na minha vida como a que eu amo James. E tenho certeza agora também, que eu vou enfrentar quem quer que seja que for contra nosso amor.

Não vou deixar ninguém me tirar dos braços de James e vou lutar por nós dois, mesmo que seja contra minha família.

Nosso amor vale a pena.

* * *

Olá gente! Como vão vocês? Todos bem? Perdão por mais uma vez demorar séculos para postar o capítulo, mas como disse algum tempo atrás estou trabalhando em alguns projetos que tomam quase todo o meu tempo. Ontem graças a Deus finalizei um deles e hoje vim "correndo" atualizar Inesperado, mais tarde atualizo Orquídea Azul ^^)

Ai Deby, quem não gostaria de uma declaração daquelas, não é? Que tal esse James Potter todo romântico e apaixonado? ;)

Oi Flaa, acredite eu também estava ansiosa para postar, perdão pela demora :)

Poderiam existir algumas versões de James Potter no mundo real, não é Julieta Evans? A mulherada agradeceria ;D Sim, o bicho vai pegar quando todos souberem do relacionamento dele com a Lily e quanto a Marlene, será que ela está realmente grávida ou tem algo mais por trás da história? Dentro de 3 capítulos saberemos isso e muito mais ;)

Oi fersilveira, eu fiquei tão contente com suas palavras e muito honrada por você criar uma conta só para seguir Inesperado, fico muito feliz mesmo. Obrigada querida pelos elogios e por tanto carinho. Como disse antes, dentro de 3 capítulos acontecerão muitas coisas, inclusive a descoberta do namoro pela família de ambos, depois me conta se aconteceu uma das 500 possibilidades, hehe.

Obrigada Deby, Flaa, Julieta Evans e fersilveira pelas reviews. Um beijo no coração e até mais :*


	18. Capítulo 17

**Lily**

— Nós temos tão pouco tempo, logo vou ter que voltar para o escritório, não atenda. — James diz puxando meu corpo nu para junto do seu, me impedindo de chegar até meu celular que toca estridentemente.

Meus protestos são silenciados por seus lábios gentis. Suspiro de prazer e me perco em suas caricias, o celular e aquele que me liga logo são esquecidos.

Quando a pessoa do outro lado insistentemente liga mais uma vez, James solta um suspiro exasperado e me solta.

— Atenda e depois desligue esse aparelho maldito.

Pego o celular e atendo sem olhar o visor.

— Alô?

— Aleluia, _sis._ Porque você não atendeu quando liguei a primeira vez? — A voz de Tess chega aos meus ouvidos com interferência.

— Oi, Tess... — Me deito na cama segurando o aparelho com uma mão e o lençol, cobrindo meus seios, com outra. — É que eu estava... Humm... Ocupada.

— Olha, te liguei por causa de Marlene, ela está vindo para a cidade. Se você chegar até aqui nos próximos vinte minutos conseguiremos segui-la e...

— Sinto muito, mas eu não vou poder fazer isso hoje. — Sorrio e bato na mão de James quando ele tenta puxar meu lençol para deixar exposto meus seios. Ele não gosta que eu me cubra, diz que eu sou linda e que gosta de me observar, o que me deixa um pouco sem graça, é estranho ter ele olhando meu corpo o tempo todo. — Tess, já estamos nisso há uma semana e não descobrimos nada, a não ser a frequência com que Marlene vai ao supermercado e a farmácia. — Digo assim que minha irmã começa a protestar.

— Talvez você tenha razão, talvez não. Você não acha que ela percebeu que estamos a seguindo e vem nos despistando a semana inteira, acha?

— Será? É possível, mas acho que não. — Respondo.

— Tudo bem, de qualquer forma, vou segui-la sozinha hoje, se não acontecer nada que indique o porquê do comportamento estranho de Marlene, essa história de segui-la acaba aqui.

— Por mim tudo bem, apesar de me deixar triste que não tenhamos conseguindo descobrir nada para ajudar Sirius.

— Eu sei, eu também. — Ela responde com uma voz triste. — Espero que se acertem sozinhos.

— Qualquer novidade me avisa, ok?

— Tudo bem, até mais _sis._

— Até. — Encerro a chamada e devolvo o celular para o seu lugar.

— Que conversa estranha foi essa? — James me puxa para seus braços e eu descanso minha cabeça em seu peito.

— Você vai rir, ou não. Mas Tess e eu temos seguido Marlene para tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo com ela.

— Sério isso?

— Muito sério. Eu te disse o quanto queria ajudar meu irmão, mas infelizmente não descobrimos nada seguindo Marlene. E pelo que eu sei, as coisas não estão muito melhores entre ela e Sirius. — Digo com pesar.

— Sinto muito por isso, linda. — Sorrio ao ouvi-lo me chamando de linda. Ah, como eu adoro quando ele me chama de linda, amor, princesa ou esses outros apelidos carinhosos. James tem se mostrado um namorado muito atencioso, carinhoso e romântico. Certa vez quando estávamos na cama, um nos braços do outro logo depois de fazermos amor, ele me confessou que estava muito inseguro e com medo de não saber me tratar como eu merecia, que devido a sua falta de experiência nesse quesito, não sabia como ser um bom namorado, mas estava mais que disposto a aprender se eu tivesse paciência com ele.

Difícil acreditar em suas palavras quando eu me sinto a mulher mais feliz e amada do mundo, para mim sua dedicação compensa sua falta de experiência em namoros, e ele tem se saído maravilhosamente bem em ser meu companheiro. Claro que James tem seus defeitos, e que às vezes provocam alguns atritos, mas todos somos assim.

— Espero que com o casamento da Emmeline e do Remus, eles se acalmem o suficiente para resolverem os problemas sem brigar mais.

— Nossa, não acredito que o meu irmãozinho vai se casar. Estou tão feliz por ele. — James diz com orgulho na voz.

— Ele e a Emmeline formam um casal tão bonito, não é? Também estou muito feliz que eles finalmente vão se casar.

— Quando é mesmo que vocês vão buscar o pessoal no aeroporto?

— Amanhã. Alice e Frank e a tia Alyssa devem chegar no começo da tarde. Titio vai chegar um dia antes do casamento, junto com um amigo de Emmeline, Thomas.

— Droga. — James diz ao ver que horas são. — Preciso voltar para o escritório.

Sinto falta do seu contato, do seu calor, no mesmo instante em que ele se levanta apressadamente da cama.

Observo com um sorriso travesso quando ele volta do banheiro, com o cabelo ainda molhado do banho, e se veste.

James tem um corpo maravilhoso, toda vez que ele começa a tirar as roupas na minha frente, meu coração bate mais rápido pelo desejo e pela necessidade de vê-lo em toda sua glória. Mas devo admitir, nunca achei que vê-lo se vestir fosse tão excitante quando vê-lo se despir. James é absolutamente sexy em tudo que faz, até mesmo quando está cobrindo aquele corpo feito para o pecado.

* * *

 **James**

— Senhor, a Sra. Riddle Thompson está aqui e deseja vê-lo.

Era só o que me faltava agora. O que será que ela quer dessa vez? Pelo menos pior que aquele almoço maldito não pode ser, ainda não acredito que ela tenha me dito aquelas coisas.

— Tudo bem, pode deixá-la entrar. — Digo com muita má vontade.

Quando Eva entra, faço questão de mostrar meu aborrecimento por vê-la, deixando a expressão carrancuda.

Ela senta-se em uma das cadeiras a minha frente sem ser convidada, age como se fosse dona do lugar e isso me irrita pra caralho.

— O que você quer? — Digo sem rodeios e sem me preocupar se estou sendo grosseiro.

— Vim saber qual é a sua resposta, afinal você não me procurou ou me telefonou.

— Eu já te disse a minha resposta naquele almoço, onde você me fez aquela proposta infame.

— Sei disso, mas achei que talvez você quisesse reconsiderar, afinal é a sua carreira que está em jogo. — Ela diz com um sorriso satisfeito que embrulha meu estômago.

Não acredito que ela tenha vindo aqui para falar daquela proposta, não, chantagem é a palavra mais correta, depois de tudo o que eu disse naquela tarde.

— A minha resposta é a mesma.

— Você tem consciência que se sua resposta continua sendo não, eu vou persuadir Carlson a assinar o contrato com outra empresa, e não com a _Townsend,_ não é?

— Você foi muito clara quando me chantageou na primeira vez, e como eu disse minha resposta continua sendo não. — Digo decidido.

— Você vai perder um dos maiores contratos, se não o maior, por causa desse seu orgulho bobo e daquela mulherzinha que...

— Não ouse falar nela, ok? — Digo com raiva quando ela coloca Lily no meio.

Como o meu relacionamento com Lily ainda é segredo, a única coisa que eu contei para Eva era que eu estava apaixonado e muito feliz com uma mulher só, claro que ela não aceitou a minha recusa a ceder a sua chantagem muito bem.

— Nossa, quanta disposição em defender a mulher misteriosa. Nunca achei que esse dia chegaria, você esta mesmo apaixonado, James? — Eva lança-me um olhar cético.

— Eu a amo com todas as minhas forças, é por isso que eu arriscaria tudo, inclusive um contrato milionário, por ela. — Digo com ferocidade.

— Você tem certeza disso? Aposto que seu chefe não vai gostar nada de você ter perdido o contrato para a concorrência.

— Nós não vamos perder. Você pode até tentar persuadir seu marido a assinar com outros, mas Carlson é um homem de negócios, ele sabe que nós somos a melhor escolha.

— Você não está mesmo levando a sério o meu poder de influenciá-lo, não é? Muitos contratos já foram fechados por minha causa, assim como muitos não foram. Eu sou a advogada dele, e caso meus argumentos como profissional não consigam o que eu quero, você pode imaginar que eu tenho outros meios para persuadi-lo. Você mesmo já experimentou alguns deles, e devo dizer que eu melhorei muito com os anos.

Sinto meu estômago se revirar com as lembranças que suas palavras me trouxeram. Quem me dera eu pudesse tirar tudo de sórdido que eu fiz no passado, com ela e com todas as outras.

— Acho que vou arriscar. Se for só isso que você veio fazer aqui, pode ir. — Levanto-me de minha cadeira e aponto para a porta, num convite nada amistoso para que ela suma de uma vez.

Eva se levanta, mas não se encaminha para a porta, ao invés disso dá a volta na mesa e se aproxima, meu corpo fica tenso na hora e dou um passo para o lado oposto.

— Ela realmente vale tudo isso? Duvido que ela concorde em fazer todas as coisas que eu fazia e que eu sei que você adora. — Ela diz num ronronar sedutor, sua mão alisando minha gravata verde escuro que combina com meus olhos.

— Ela vale mais do que você possa imaginar, não tem nada que eu não faria por ela, e principalmente, não tem nenhuma chance de eu fazer algo que vá magoá-la e machucá-la.

— O que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente. — Ela diz com aquele sorriso predatório, que um dia, há muito tempo atrás, me excitava. Mas não mais. Seguro sua mão que agora começava a deslizar de minha gravata para meu peito.

— Eu a amo. Aceite isso e vá ser feliz com seu marido, e me deixe em paz.

— Ah James, você já se esqueceu como é estar comigo. Garanto que uma vez que você se lembre, não vai mais ficar fazendo declarações para essa mulher que você acha que ama, e vai voltar para mim rastejando, desesperado pelo tipo de prazer que só uma mulher como eu pode te oferecer.

— Isso não tem a menor chance de acontecer. Agora, faço o favor de se... — Não tenho tempo para terminar minha frase, porque Eva se atira em meus braços tão subitamente que meu tempo de reação é mínimo, dando-lhe uma brecha para juntar sua boca com a minha.

Seguro seus braços e tento afastá-la, mas suas mãos se entrelaçam em meu pescoço e a mantêm firmemente colada a mim. Sendo assim, tento livrar meu pescoço de suas garras, mas até que consiga sua boca continua na minha, me provocando tanto nojo e repulsa que sinto que posso vomitar a qualquer instante.

Quando finalmente consigo me livrar dela, a empurro sem pensar nas consequências de uma possível queda, ela de fato se desequilibra mas se mantêm em pé e não cai.

Esfrego minha boca com força tentando me livrar de qualquer resquício de Eva, havia prometido a mim mesmo quando me descobri apaixonado por Lily, que meus lábios – assim como eu por inteiro – seriam apenas da minha linda Ruivinha. Sinto muita raiva de Eva por me fazer quebrar minha promessa.

— Saia daqui! Agora! — Grito tão alto que tenho certeza que todos no andar ouviram. Eva parece surpresa e por um momento, assustada com minha reação. É bom mesmo que ela sinta medo, que ela veja o quão sério estou falando.

Vendo que ela nem ao menos saiu do lugar, agarro-a pelo braço de uma forma rude e que deve estar machucando-a e a arrasto até a porta.

— Diga o que quiser ao seu marido, não me importo. Só não quero ter que ver sua cara novamente. — Esbravejo com fúria, quando abro a porta e a jogo para fora.

A surpresa inicial dá lugar a raiva, e Eva me fuzila com os olhos. Ainda mais por ter algumas pessoas no corredor e que acabaram de testemunhar sua expulsão, deixando-a humilhada e furiosa.

— Você vai se arrepender disso, James. — Ela diz com os dentes cerrados. — Esse contrato vai ser a primeira coisa que você vai perder. Depois será seu emprego, depois sua vadiazinha e por último sua dignidade, quando você vir me procurar rastejando e implorando para que eu o perdoe e aceite de volta. Você vai se arrepender amargamente por essa humilhação e por todas as outras que me fez passar no passado.

Se ela pretendia dizer algo mais, não sei, pois bati a porta com força em sua cara.

Fecho e abro os punhos repetidas vezes, sento-me novamente a mesa e tento com todas as minhas forças me acalmar, mas essa mulher conseguiu me fazer explodir.

Depois de alguns minutos, quando percebo que minha raiva não se abrandou, sei que só tem uma pessoa que pode me fazer esquecer de Eva e de minha raiva.

— Oi, meu amor. — A voz animada de Lily me recebe assim que ela atende a ligação. Um sorriso imediato se forma em meus lábios, e como se fosse milagre, sinto a raiva se apaziguando dentro de mim.

" _Meu Deus, o que essa mulher faz comigo!"_

— Oi, minha princesa. Pela sua recepção posso presumir que está sozinha?

— Estou, mas não por muito tempo, logo teremos que buscar o pessoal no aeroporto.

— Ah é verdade, não quero te atrapalhar, mas estava com saudades, precisando ouvir sua voz. — Digo recostando a cabeça na cadeira e fechando os olhos, imaginando ela segurando o celular e conversando comigo, com aquele sorriso lindo no rosto.

— Que bom que você ligou, também estava com saudades.

— Vamos nos ver hoje à noite? — Pergunto apesar de sempre nos vermos, por isso quando ela excita, pressinto que hoje a noite será diferente.

— Não sei, amor. Agora que a Alice vai vir para cá, a Emmeline vai querer sair, ter uma noite de meninas ou sei-la. E ainda tem a despedida de solteiro amanhã. Falando nisso, você sabe o que os meninos pretendem fazer?

— Nada está definido ainda, que eu saiba.

— Você vai? — Ela diz com a voz menos animada.

— Bem, é a despedida do meu irmão, então vou sim. — De repente, quando percebo o que está por trás de sua pergunta, sinto um sorriso ainda maior se espalhar por meu rosto. — Porque, está com ciúmes?

— Humm, isso depende de onde será essa tal despedida. — Eu rio.

— Não se preocupe, não sei exatamente os planos de Remus, mas duvido que seja algo que vá desagradar minha princesa ciumenta.

— Molly escutou uma conversa de Jason com Arthur, eles estavam falando sobre a despedida de Remus ser num clube de strippers. E a Emmeline também acha que vocês vão aprontar. — Ela diz com certo desconforto na voz.

— Acho muito difícil que Remus vá concordar com isso de strippers, amor. Você e Emmeline não precisam se preocupar.

— É, na verdade isso tem mais a cara do Jason mesmo.

— Mas e vocês, tenho que me preocupar com essa despedida de solteiro?

— Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que a Emmeline pretende, ela foi muito vaga. Apenas disse que ela mesma iria organizar a despedida, porque se dependesse de nós tudo seria muito sem graça.

— Bem, se tratando da Emmeline, eu espero qualquer coisa. O que me deixa tranquilo, é que se ela quiser fazer qualquer coisa mais maluca, o Remus vai botar um freio nela. Mas de qualquer forma, tenha juízo amanhã.

Ela ri e meu bom Deus, parece com a risada de um anjo, um som quase divino e que arrepia meu corpo. Será que algum dia isso vai mudar, vou me acostumar a ela e essas sensações?

— Você também, hein.

— Pode ficar tranquila, linda. Mas agora, vou desligar, tenho que trabalhar. Se você conseguir escapar de qualquer programa que a Emmeline tenha em mente para hoje à noite, apareça para me fazer uma surpresa.

— Infelizmente não tenho mais nenhuma lingerie nova com que te surpreender. Acho que vou ter que ir sem nada por baixo, então. — Ela diz com a voz baixa, e imagens de Lily nua invadem minha mente e eu gemo.

— Baby, não faça isso comigo. Como você espera que eu vá para a minha reunião com uma baita ereção?

— Se vire, bonitão. — Ela diz rindo. — Cuide disso você mesmo por agora, e eu prometo que na próxima vez que nos virmos, eu cuido para você.

Gemo de novo ao telefone. Como, como ela consegue ser essa mistura perfeita de uma mulher sensual e tímida? Isso me enlouquece!

— Você está me provocando, linda. Vou ter que cuidar de você mais tarde. — Digo maliciosamente.

— Estou contando com isso. — Ela diz e simplesmente desliga, e me deixa encarando o celular, me perguntando como é possível que a cada dia eu a ame mais.

* * *

 **Lily**

— Lá estão eles. — Emmeline dá um grito animado e sai correndo em direção a sua melhor amiga, Alice, e seu marido, Frank.

Eu já havia visto Alice uma vez, mas seu marido é a primeira vez que vejo. Quanto mais me aproximo dele, mas percebo como ele é incrivelmente lindo. Moreno, olhos castanhos, e um corpo que pelo que dá para perceber, é forte e rijo.

Ele está usando uma calça jeans surrada, uma camisa social preta com as mangas dobradas, expondo algumas tatuagens, e um coturno. Sua postura é intimidante, diz claramente "não mexa comigo" e admito, é muito sexy esse estilo bad boy. Antes de Alice se afastar dele para abraçar Emmeline, seu braço estava protetoralmente ao redor da esposa.

Não a muito que dizer da melhor amiga da minha prima, ela é linda. Cabelos castanho escuro e traços lindos e suaves, como eu me lembrava. Alice e Frank formam um casal lindo, e somente pelo jeito que se portam perto do outro, posso dizer que são completamente apaixonados.

Tess se aproxima comigo do casal recém chegado, assim que Emmeline solta Alice, eu e Tess a cumprimentamos, e em seguida Frank nos é apresentado. Contrastando com sua aparência intimidadora, ele nos dá um sorriso lindo e charmoso.

É, Alice é uma garota de sorte.

Tia Alyssa diz algo sobre Emmeline ter corrido abraçar Alice primeiro e não ela, Emmeline diz algo para sua mãe, parecendo provocá-la e então a abraça. Depois é a vez de Tess e então finalmente a minha.

Colocamos as malas no porta malas do carro e seguimos para a fazenda. Alice e Frank ficarão na casa dos Potter, enquanto os pais de Emmeline ficarão lá em casa.

Quase uma hora depois, quando chegamos à fazenda, mal estacionamos o carro e mamãe sai correndo de casa e segura sua irmã em um abraço apertado.

Muita conversa, abraços e apresentações seguem. Mamãe havia preparado um verdadeiro café, com tudo que se tem direito, para nossos convidados.

No final da tarde Tess e eu nos despedimos de todos e pegamos o carro, guiando de volta para Dallas.

Ela parece muito diferente agora que estamos sozinhas e confinadas no ambiente pequeno do carro, ela está quieta demais e com um olhar preocupado.

— Algo errado, _sis?_ — Pergunto depois de mais de meia hora de silêncio.

— Eu ainda não sei, talvez.

— Como assim? Você e o Nathan brigaram, é isso?

— Não, Nathan e eu estamos ótimos. O problema é a Marlene.

— O que aconteceu, você finalmente descobriu algo? Fale logo. — Digo me empertigando no banco, minha voz soando urgente demais até para mim.

— Eu não sei se é relevante, se tem algo a ver com o problema entre ela e Sirius, provavelmente não. Mas quando eu a estava seguindo ontem, bem, ela foi para o posto de saúde, e ficou um bom tempo lá dentro.

— Ela pode ter tido uma consulta médica rotineira, nada demais. — Comento.

— Poderia ser, se ela não tivesse saído de lá aos prantos. Não a segui até lá dentro, estacionei o carro perto o suficiente para ver quando ela saísse, mas para que ela não me enxergasse. Quando ela saiu do posto de saúde estava visivelmente abalada, chorando muito apesar de tentar disfarçar, e tremia também. Derrubou as chaves e mal conseguiu abrir o carro de tanto que tremia. Ela ficou uns bons vinte minutos dentro do carro chorando. Fique tão preocupada, Lily, queria ir até lá e falar com ela, perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Mas acabei não indo, então de repente ela se recompôs e seguiu o caminho de volta para Wills Point.

— Você acha que... — Engulo as palavras amargas, mas elas voltam e me obrigam a proferi-las. — Você acha que tem algo de errado com Marlene? Que talvez ela esteja doente?

— Não faço ideia, mas algo aconteceu, com certeza. Mas sabe que faz sentindo, se ela está com algum problema grave de saúde, seria motivo suficiente para ela agir estranhamente. E as suas idas misteriosas até Dallas, talvez ela esteja indo em consultas médicas.

— Mas, porque não contar para Sirius, para todos nós? Assim poderíamos apoia-la no que quer que seja. — Tess balança a cabeça tristemente e minha pergunta paira no ar, sem resposta.

Por favor, Deus, que não tenha nada de errado com Marlene. _Por favor_.

— O que você acha que devemos fazer com essa informação? Confessar para Marlene o que você viu e exigir uma explicação?

— Talvez? — Ela me lança um olhar questionador e percebo que ela não faz a mínima ideia do que devemos fazer agora.

— Acho que sim, devemos falar com ela. Nos metermos no casamento dos outros não é nada agradável e educado, mas talvez se conversarmos com ela e blefarmos, se dizermos que sabemos que tem algo de errado com sua saúde e que queremos ajudá-la, então talvez ela conte tudo de uma vez.

— Mas que merda, ela tinha que contar tudo para Sirius, não para nós. Não quero ficar numa posição difícil com Marlene, muito menos com Sirius.

— Mas é o que temos que fazer, se ela não procura ajuda da família, então teremos que ajudá-la na marra. Seja o que for, ela não pode enfrentar isso sozinha.

— Concordo. E além do mais, pode ser que não seja nada disso, não é? Ela pode estar saudável como um cavalo e nós é que estamos vendo coisas. — Franzo a testa com sua comparação, e torço para que ela tenha razão, mas algo no meu coração diz que não é nada disso, que Marlene está com algum problema de saúde e alguma noticia perturbadora a fez chorar escondida em seu carro ontem.

— Temos que falar com ela, logo depois do casamento de Remus e Emmeline. — Digo com uma voz sombria, e com o coração pesado de preocupação.

* * *

— Isso seria divertido.

— Com certeza. — Emmeline concorda com Alice enquanto descemos as escadas rindo. Dorea e Charlus organizaram um grande almoço para juntar as duas famílias antes do casamento, mais para um momento de descontração, e alguns amigos foram convidados também. Como Molly e o namorado Arthur, Jason – primo de Arthur – além de é claro, Alice, Frank e Nathan.

Tess, Molly, Emmeline, Alice e eu fomos para cima depois do almoça para fofocarmos e tentarmos arrancar de Emmeline, o que ela pretende para sua despedida de solteiro, hoje à noite. É claro que são as damas de honra que deveriam cuidar disso e fazer uma surpresa para a noiva, mas como com Emmeline nada é convencional, ela é quem nos surpreenderá.

Quando estamos chegamos ao pé da escada, escutamos a voz de um Jason muito indignado vindo da sala ao lado.

— Não acredito que vocês vão cortar meu barato. Qual é, isso é uma despedida de solteiro ou o que?

— Hey, o que está acontecendo? O que vocês fizeram para deixar esse menininho emburrado? — Emmeline curiosa entra na sala e pergunta, bagunçando o cabelo de Jason como se ele fosse uma criança. O que às vezes eu acho que ele é.

Remus, sentado no sofá ao lado de James, estende a mão e quando Emmeline a segura, ele a puxa para sentar em seu colo.

Arthur puxa Molly para seus braços e Alice se aproxima de Frank, que também está na sala, e abraça sua cintura. Tess vai se sentar ao lado de Nathan, no outro sofá, e ele funga em seu pescoço, a fazendo rir e se encolher.

Não consigo me segurar e meu olhar se volta para James, ele me encara disfarçadamente e eu lhe dou um sorriso rápido e tímido. Olhando em seus lindos olhos, posso até adivinhar o que ele está pensando agora, com todos esses casais e suas demonstrações de afeto. Ele queria me puxar para si e me abraçar, ele queria poder demonstrar nosso amor na frente de todos, como nossos amigos. Ao invés disso, temos que ficar separados, fingindo estarmos indiferentes com a presença um do outro.

" _Em breve, em breve contaremos a todos."_

O casamento de Emmeline é amanhã, depois disso falaremos com Marlene e tentaremos fazê-la confessar qual é o problema, para tentarmos ajudá-la e ao meu irmão. E logo, logo mesmo, quando nossas famílias estiverem menos alvoroçadas com essa história de casamento e brigas conjugais, vamos contar para todos. Não vamos mais esconder nosso amor, e ele vai poder me abraçar em público sempre que quiser.

— Não é nada meu amor, é só o Jason... Bem, sendo Jason. — Remus diz para Emmeline.

— Aposto que se eu conversasse com a Emmeline, ela seria muito mais compreensiva do que vocês, idiotas. — Jason diz e vejo a curiosidade nos olhos da minha prima.

— Então fale de uma vez. — Ela diz encarando Jason.

— Cara, não. Deixa para lá. — Remus diz em um tom menos amistoso.

— É, Jason. Esquece, se você quer ir, vá sozinho. — Arthur diz.

— Ah meu Deus, fale logo. — Emmeline reclama.

— O negocio é o seguindo, gata. — Jason começa a dizer com aquele jeito tão característico dele. — Eu quero dar ao seu noivo, uma verdadeira despedida de solteiro, uma que ele nunca irá esquecer, acontece que esses perdedores estão barrando minha ideia. — Ele aponta para os "perdedores" na sala.

— E como seria uma verdadeira despedida de solteiro? — Emmeline pergunta com um sorriso divertido.

— Num bar de stripper, é óbvio. — Jason responde como se Emmeline fosse idiota.

— Mas nós já falamos para ele que não vai rolar, ele só não entendeu isso ainda. — Remus se apressa em explicar.

— Porque não vai rolar? — Emmeline pergunta e Remus a olha confuso, como se fosse óbvio e ela não precisasse perguntar.

— Ann, porque é um bar de _strippers_. — Ele diz a palavra lentamente, como se testando se Emmeline realmente sabe o significado. — Onde mulheres ficam nuas, algumas até se esfregando em você e, hum, outras coisas acontecem.

— Desde que seja só para olhar, não vejo problemas. — Emmeline diz naturalmente, e a reação que vem a seguir é de puro espanto, todos olham para ela parecendo por um momento em choque. Remus a olha como se ela tivesse acabado de lhe dar um tapa.

— Você está dizendo que por você tudo bem irmos a um lugar para ver mulheres peladas? — Ele parece não acreditar na compreensão da noiva, na verdade nem eu.

— Desde que seja só para _ver._

Remus fica sem saber o que dizer, os meninos se olham com confusão e Jason começa a rir.

— É por isso, cara... — Ele aponta o dedo para Emmeline. — Que eu amo a sua noiva. É isso aí, essa noite será épica. — Ele diz dando um soco no ar com demasiada empolgação.

— Você está falando sério, Emmeline? — James pergunta, ainda surpreso pelo inesperado rumo daquela conversa.

— É claro, cunhadinho. Mas, bem, tem uma pequena condição.

— O que? — Remus pergunta curioso.

— Ah não é nada demais, só que se vocês meninos vão se divertir, nós meninas também merecemos ter uma, como Jason disse, verdadeira despedida de solteiros. Vocês vão ver algumas strippers e eu e as meninas alguns gogo boys.

— É claro que não! — James praticamente grita e todos olhamos para ele surpresos com a veemência e ferocidade que ele diz essas palavras.

— Nossa irmão, você não acha que tinha que deixar essa reação para alguns de nós que de fato precisamos nos preocupar? Não é a sua namorada que está propondo ir ver caras pelados.

James me encara e eu o olho assustada. Ele está começando a ficar vermelho e me lança aquele olhar determinado, me dizendo sem precisar de palavras "sem chance". Ele está dando bandeira, agindo como um namorado ciumento na frente dos outros.

" _Droga, James. Pare de me encarar, agora."_

— Faço das palavras de James as minhas. É claro que não. — Frank que até então estava quieto, diz parecendo de mau humor.

— De jeito nenhum. — Arthur diz puxando Molly para mais perto.

— Nem pense nisso, Tess. — Nathan diz para minha irmã.

— Bem, então nada de strippers para vocês também. — Emmeline diz e a cara de Jason vai até o chão.

— Mas... Mas... Qual é, é uma condição muito razoável, caras.

— De jeito nenhum, elas não vão ir ver alguns filhos da puta marombados tirando a rouba. — Frank diz sério, quase bravo.

— De acordo. — Nathan e Arthur dizem, e vejo James balançando a cabeça em concordância. Mas o que ele está fazendo? Vão perceber alguma coisa.

Tento mandar algum sinal discreto para que ele para de agir assim, mas ele está concentrado demais na negociação da despedida de solteiro para me notar.

— Não acredito que você teve essa ideia, Emmeline. Achou mesmo que isso ia funcionar? Não gostei nada disso. — Remus diz sério, num tom de clara repreensão.

— É justo. Se vocês vão fazer, nós também podemos.

— Não, ninguém aqui vai fazer nada... Eu disse nada, Jason. — Remus diz duramente para Jason que começou toda essa conversa que culminou em vários namorados enciumados.

Jason não me parece nem um pouco feliz quando percebe que essa ele já perdeu, não adianta discutir.

— Ótimo, vamos fazer algo sem graça então. — Ele diz emburrado.

Deus, ele é mesmo uma criançona.

* * *

— Ann... Emmeline?

— Sim?

— Você tem certeza que é aqui? — Pergunto olhando o lugar com desconfiança enquanto descemos do carro.

— Certeza absoluta. — Ela responde com um sorriso largo. Oh não, eu conheço esse sorriso. As meninas logo percebem também e todas encaramos Emmeline.

— O que foi? — Ela pergunta inocentemente.

— Emmeline, isso é um bar de strippers. — Alice diz o óbvio apontado para o bar que fica do outro lado do estacionamento.

— Eu sei exatamente o que é, Alice. Mas obrigada pelo comentário observador.

— Mas eu achei que fossemos a um bar, sabe... Normal. — Molly diz.

— Ah meninas, vamos nos divertir. Essa é a minha despedida de solteira, afinal.

— Emmeline, se os meninos descobrirem sobre isso... Todos nós tínhamos combinado que hoje a noite não envolveria pessoas nuas, nem para eles nem para nós.

— E vocês acham mesmo que eles vão ir a um bar e apenas beber e conversar? Qual é, vocês conhecem os homens melhor do que isso. Eles estão com Jason e James, os dois maiores pegadores que eu conheço, essa noite vai ser cercada por peitos e bundas. — Desvio o olhar ao escutar pegador e James na mesma frase.

" _Não se esqueça que ele mudou, Lily, e ela não sabe disso, ninguém sabe, mas ele mudou."_

— Você está dizendo que eles vão ver strippers mesmo depois do que combinamos? — Alice pergunta.

— Como você pode ter certeza?

— Já disse, eles estão com Jason e James. Merecemos nos divertir também, essa noite será nosso segredinho, lembrem-se, o que acontece na despedida de solteiro, permanece da despedida de solteiro. — Emmeline dá um sorriso triunfante e marcha em direção a entrada do bar, cheia de mulheres.

Ela vai andando rebolando com seu vestido marrom escuro curtíssimo, que combina perfeitamente com sua pele clara e seus cabelos loiros.

Alice, com seu vestido prata com lantejoulas, Tess com um verde na cor dos seus olhos, Molly com um bordô lindo de morrer e eu com meu vestido azul soltinho, porém curto, muito curto. Tenho que dizer, estamos sexys pra caramba, quem nos vê acha que sabíamos o tempo todo para onde estávamos vindo, e nos arrumamos assim de propósito. Mas a verdade é que Emmeline nos pegou de surpresa, espero que isso conte em nossa defesa se essa nossa vinda até aqui nos causar problemas mais tarde.

Vamos para a fila de mulheres formada ao lado de uma parede com vários cartazes com caras musculosos e os dizeres "Noite das Mulheres".

Quando finalmente entramos, me sinto desnorteada pela musica alta e a iluminação precária, tenho que caminhar olhando para o chão para não tropeçar em algo e cair, ainda mais com esses saltos enormes.

O lugar está lotado e achar uma mesa vai ser um verdadeiro milagre, procurando por um lugar para nós sentarmos vejo que há mulheres de várias idades, dos 18 aos 50 e todas estão bebendo e falando alto tentando serem ouvidas por suas amigas por cima da música.

Localizo uma mesa em um canto, é pequena demais para nós cinco, mas vai ter que servir. Chamo a atenção das meninas e vamos até a mesa antes que outro grupo de amigas a alcance antes de nós.

Assim que nos sentamos um homem usando uma calça social preta e nenhuma camisa vem até nossa mesa com um sorriso atraente no rosto.

— Vão querer beber o que, senhoritas? — Seus olhos flertando com todas nós, algo que ele deve ter sido instruído a fazer com todas as clientes.

— Champanhe, estamos comemorando. — Emmeline diz batendo palmas animadas.

— Excelente, posso perguntar o que belas mulheres como vocês estão comemorando hoje?

— Estamos comemorando que há essa hora amanhã, eu serei a senhora Lupin. — Ela grita e levanta os braços, animada.

Tudo bem, se ela já está assim agora, ninguém dê champanhe para ela, por favor.

— Uma despedida de solteiro? Então vocês não podem ficar sentadas aqui atrás, venham comigo que eu as levarei ao melhor lugar da casa.

Nós nos entreolhamos e um pouco hesitantes seguimos o garçom, ele nos conduz até um espaço vazio bem em frente ao palco onde não há uma mesa, somente um sofá em formato de "U" de couro vermelho sangue com alguns apoios para copos.

— Por favor, fiquem à vontade que em um minuto eu lhes trago o champanhe.

— Muito obrigada. — Emmeline agradece.

Emmeline se senta bem ao meio do sofá, com eu e Alice a sua esquerda e Tess e Molly a sua direita.

— Meu Deus, se esse é o nível dos garçons, só posso imaginar como serão os caras que farão as apresentações. — Tess diz seguindo nosso garçom com olhos gulosos.

Yeap, aparentemente uma rápida visão de um cara gostoso é suficiente para ela esquecer os protestos contra nossa noite de luxúria.

O garçom volta rapidamente e entrega uma taça de champanhe para cada uma.

— Vocês desejam mais alguma coisa? — Ele pergunta solicito.

— Não, por enquanto é só isso, obrigada.

— Se precisarem de alguma coisa, me chamo Tony, é só me chamarem que eu venho imediatamente atender as suas necessidades... Qualquer uma que seja. — Ele diz sugestivamente passando seu olhar por todas nós, mas se demorando em Alice. Ela sorri sem graça e coloca uma mecha atrás da orelha, ele pisca para ela e vai embora.

— Está com tudo em Alice. — Emmeline diz provocadoramente.

— Eu sou uma mulher casada.

— Isso não te faz menos atraente para os outros homens. — Emmeline diz.

— Mas faz os outros homens menos atraentes para mim. — Alice rebate.

Passamos a próxima meia hora conversando e bebendo, além de nos divertirmos com os flertes de Tony e o desconforto de Alice sob os olhares inconvenientes do garçom sarado.

— Então Tony, quando que o show começa? — Tess pergunta quando Tony vem nos trazer mais uma rodada de champanhe, percebo que ela já está meio alta.

— Daqui alguns minutos. Tenham paciência meninas, tenho certeza que vocês vão se surpreender com nosso show de hoje. — Ele sorri e tenho a impressão que ele está falando sobre algo além, como se soubesse de algum segredo.

Deus do céu, ao mesmo tempo em que é excitante estar aqui – admito – me sinto nervosa por causa de James.

Emmeline disse que os meninos estão aprontando, mas e se eles não estiverem? Ou se eles estiverem mesmo vendo strippers, mas James decidiu não fazer parte por respeito a mim?

Droga, estou me sentindo uma traíra, devia arrumar uma desculpa e ir embora. Será que elas acreditariam em uma dor de barriga?

Do nada o bar inteiro fica no escuro e a música para. Uma única luz surge no centro no palco, bem a nossa frente, forte e quase nos deixando cegas.

" _Oh merda! Vai começar."_

As mulheres ficam todas em silêncio encarando o palco com expectativa, a luz do palco diminui e fica mais fraca, o silêncio é rompido pelo barulho do aparelho que solta muita fumaça e as mulheres aplaudem e assoviam.

Uma música começa a tocar no mesmo instante que uma silhueta aparece no centro do palco, o homem está com uma roupa de policial, óculos escuros e um quepe, sua cabeça está baixa.

A mulherada grita, assovia e bate palma. Emmeline seguindo o exemplo, praticamente pula do sofá, gritando e aplaudindo. Alice e eu nos olhamos e ela me dá um sorriso, Tess não faz movimentos bruscos, mas não tira os olhos do homem no palco, Molly coitada, parece desconfortável e não consegue olhar para o homem por mais de cinco segundos seguidos sem desviar o olhar.

A música é sexy e tem um ritmo contagiante, a letra é explicita e fala sobre ficar nu e ter uma noite suja.

O policial dança provocativamente no ritmo da música, a cada movimento sugestivo as mulheres conseguem se superar e gritar mais alto.

Ele leva as mãos aos botões da camisa enquanto mexe seus quadris e as mulheres ficam loucas, algumas se levantam e vão ficar mais perto do palco. Vejo algumas jogando notas de dinheiro para o homem.

De um jeito muito sexy, ele vai desabotoando a camisa lentamente, seu sorriso largo e safado indicando que ele está se divertindo em ver todas essas mulheres loucas de tesão por ele.

Faltando metade dos botões ele puxa a camisa num movimento rápido e expões seu torço sarado e depilado.

As mulheres deliram e até mesmo minhas amigas não se controlam, Molly que é a mais tímida do grupo, não consegue esconder o sorriso de apreciação e devora o stripper com os olhos.

Tenho que admitir que até mesmo eu estou ficando um pouco excitada com os movimentos sugestivos, sinto um incomodo crescente no meio de minhas pernas. Esse homem certamente sabe como mexer o corpo, e que corpo ele tem. Não é nada exagerado ou artificial, é natural e bem defino como o de um bom trabalhador braçal.

Ele tira a camisa e me surpreende ao jogá-la em nossa direção, a camisa cai na cara de Emmeline e ela rapidamente a tira e fica segurando.

Ele aponta para uma mulher sentada em uma mesa e a chama com o dedo, ela vem rapidamente até a beira do palco, sua cabeça ficando na altura da braguilha da calça do policial. Ele se mexe sensualmente e ela passa a mão pelo seu corpo e depois prende uma nota no cós da calça.

Quando consigo tirar meus olhos do peito musculoso e me concentrar na cara do homem por mais de um minuto eu sinto que já o vi antes. Mesmo com os óculos e o quepe ocupando boa parte do seu rosto, a fumaça e a iluminação baixa, sinto que já o vi antes.

Tento forçar meu cérebro a se lembrar, a reconhecê-lo. Tenho certeza que eu não conheço nenhum stripper, mas a sensação ainda está lá, me alfinetando.

A música e a dança erótica continuam, o homem coloca a mão no botão de sua calça como se fosse abri-la, mas não o faz. Ele pula do palco para o chão e continua sua dança mais perto das mulheres excitadas.

Ele para de dançar e tira o quepe, jogando-o para uma mulher que o agarra e grita enlouquecida.

Lentamente ele caminha em nossa direção, eu o olho melhor e antes mesmo dele retirar os óculos eu já o reconheci.

Meu queixo simplesmente cai até o chão. Não, não pode ser, impossível. Devo estar imaginando.

— Emmeline? — Chamo-a hesitante, por favor que mais alguém esteja vendo isso e eu não esteja maluca. Viro-me para minha prima, ela e as meninas estão igualmente surpresas, queixos caídos e olhos arregalados.

Remus com certeza se divertindo com nossa reação, ri.

" _O policial stripper sexy é na verdade Remus? Mas que merda é essa?"_

Olho para Alice e ela parece tão surpresa quanto o resto de nós. Remus se aproxima e para na frente de Emmeline, ela o olha como se ele fosse de outro planeta. Pelo sorriso de satisfação na cara dele essa era a reação exata que ele esperava.

— Ouvi dizer que a senhorita veio até aqui procurando por diversão porque irá se casar amanhã. — Sua voz é abafada pela música, mas ainda assim audível.

Emmeline não consegue tirar a expressão de perplexidade da cara e quando ela não diz nada, Remus coloca as mãos na cintura e lhe olha intensamente.

— Eu preciso saber se isso é verdade senhorita, pois eu tenho ordens para fazer um show exclusivo para a noiva. Se não for você terei que fazer o show para outra. — Ele diz provocativamente erguendo uma sobrancelha e algumas mulheres mais perto de nós gritam "aqui", "me escolhe", "faz um show só para mim delícia".

— Sim, sou eu. Vou me casar amanhã. — Emmeline balança a cabeça várias vezes e continua olhando para Remus como se ele fosse alguém famoso e ela não acreditasse que ele está ali falando com ela.

— Perfeito. Só espero que seu noivo não se importe. — Ele dá um meio sorriso sexy.

— Ele não vai, eu garanto. — Emmeline diz entrando no jogo de Remus, seja lá qual for.

Remus se aproxima mais e colocando uma perna em cada lado se senta de frente no colo de Emmeline. As mulheres gritam, eu vou mais para o canto do sofá, chegando mais perto de Alice. Emmeline visivelmente respira com dificuldade, parece hipnotizada pelos olhos de Remus.

A essa altura a música já mudou e agora está tocando "Mo Cash", Remus recomeça seus movimentos sensuais com o quadril e se esfrega sem vergonha alguma em Emmeline. Eu coloco a mão na boca em surpresa com seus movimentos explícitos, eles estão praticamente transando em público.

Do outro lado, vejo Molly e Tess também se afastando e parecendo desconcertadas.

Emmeline parece que está pronta para entrar em combustão a qualquer momento, seu peito sobe e desce com dificuldade enquanto ela olha fixamente nos olhos de Remus, quase posso ver as faíscas.

É errado eu me sentir excitada com os movimentos do noivo da minha prima? Pior, irmão do meu namorado? Porque Deus, está muito calor aqui e eu não consigo desviar o olhar.

Remus pega um punhado de cabelo da parte detrás da cabeça de Emmeline e puxa, forçando a cabeça dela para trás. Mesmo com a música alta, posso jurar que a ouvi gemendo, ele lambe seu pescoço e depois ataca sua boca. As mulheres assoviam e gritam incentivos, vejo a língua de Remus invadindo a boca de Emmeline, eles se beijam tão intensamente e de um modo puramente carnal e sinto que sou alguma _voyeur_ ou algo do tipo. Tomo um longo gole da minha bebida e pelo canto do olho vejo Alice se remexendo no lugar.

Emmeline empurra Remus violentamente e respira com dificuldade, Deus até eu estou com a respiração difícil quem dirá ela. Remus sai do seu colo e ela se levanta, suas pernas fraquejam e Remus a apóia, sem dizer nada ou sequer olhar para nós ou qualquer outra pessoa, Emmeline o puxa pelo braço em direção à saída. Eu e todas as meninas nos olhamos confusas, não sabemos se devemos ir embora também ou não.

— Devemos... — Pergunto.

— Não, não acho que seja uma boa ideia sair agora. Corremos o risco de ver algo que não gostaríamos. — Alice diz.

— Eles devem estar indo direto para casa, ou talvez não aguentem tanto tempo e vão para um motel. — Tess diz com um sorriso malicioso.

— Eu aposto que eles só vão aguentar esperar até chegar ao carro. Lembrem-me de nunca mais pegar carona com esses dois. — Alice diz fazendo uma careta.

— Wow, que show certo meninas? — Outro cara seminu aparece no palco e diz no microfone.

— Vocês querem mais? — Todas gritam em resposta.

— Foi o que eu pensei. Imagino que vocês estejam pegando fogo, eu tenho o cara certo para cuidar de vocês, garotas. Conheçam Eric. — Ele diz e a luz se apaga de novo, apenas para logo em seguida acender e revelar um cara vestido de bombeiro parado no palco, a música agitada começa e o homem começa a dançar. Olho bem para ele para ver se não é mais algum conhecido e com alivio percebo que não o conheço.

— Devemos ir embora? — Molly pergunta parecendo ansiosa para sair daqui.

— Acho melhor. Já que a Emmeline se foi não tem o porquê ficarmos. — Alice responde.

— É, isso não é bem verdade, não é, Alice? — Tess diz apontando para o "bombeiro" com os músculos a mostra. — Para mim tem um motivo muito convincente, mas tudo bem, vamos embora.

— Se o Remus fez essa surpresa para a Emmeline é porque ele sabia que ela pretendia vir para cá, e se ele sabia os meninos também sabem. — Alice diz o óbvio, mas que ninguém havia notado além dela.

" _Merda, é verdade. James vai me matar."_

— Ótimo, agora vou ter um grande problema com Frank.

— E o Arthur... Ele parece quieto e tímido, mas tem ciúmes até da própria sombra. Estou tão ferrada. — Molly diz esfregando o braço e com uma cara de medo. Tenho certeza que todas nós estamos com medo das consequências dessa noite.

Levantamo-nos, pegamos nossa guia e entramos na fila para pagar.

— Meninas, não tem motivo para todas ficarem na fila. Se quiserem eu pago e vocês podem esperar no carro. — Alice diz.

— Tudo bem, nos vemos lá fora. — Eu digo para ela e eu, Tess e Molly seguimos para fora do bar.

Saímos do bar e somos recebidas pelo ar fresco da noite.

— Que loucura, não acredito no que acabou de acontecer. Remus fez mesmo aquilo? — Tess diz.

— Eu sei, _sis._ Estamos todas tão chocadas quanto você.

— Estou ferrada, _ferrada_. — Molly diz colocando a mão na testa. — Sorte sua Lily, que não vai ter ninguém para brigar com você por ter vindo nesse bar maldito.

" _Rá, você que pensa, amiga"._

Tess, a única que sabe sobre James e eu, me lança um olhar cúmplice.

Seguimos distraidamente em direção ao carro, e nós três paramos de andar ao mesmo tempo quando percebemos quatro corpos grandes encostados em uma caminhonete estacionada ao lado do nosso carro.

Frank, Arthur e Nathan estão nos olhando com uma expressão séria e com os braços cruzados na frente do peito. James está ao lado deles tentando parecer indiferente a situação, mas posso ver fúria em seus penetrantes olhos castanho esverdeados.

Ele me olha de um jeito que me faz ter vontade de correr. Seus olhos viajam pelo meu corpo, e vejo a expressão de desaprovação quando ele vê meu vestido.

Eu e as meninas nos olhamos e a expressão em nossos olhos dizem tudo. Sabemos que estamos encrencadas.

— Podemos explicar. — Molly se adianta em explicar.

— Tenho certeza que podem. — Arthur diz numa voz fria.

Tento não manter meus olhos em James porque seu olhar é intenso demais, ele não tira os olhos de mim e não de um modo bom, ele não parece nem um pouco feliz e se alguém perceber o jeito que ele me olha, vão sacar tudo na hora. Ainda bem que todos estão distraídos demais para observar James e perceber como ele parece aborrecido.

— Saindo tão cedo, não quer curtir o resto do show, Molly? — Arthur pergunta acidamente enquanto olha para ela de uma forma que a faz se encolher. Ela não estava brincando, Arthur é mesmo muito ciumento.

— Meninos... — Eu chamo com uma voz mansa, James levanta uma sobrancelha como se esperando minha explicação. — As meninas não têm culpa. — Digo na esperança que James entenda que _eu_ também não tenho culpa. — Nós não sabíamos que a Emmeline nos traria aqui. Não foi nada planejado, da nossa parte pelo menos.

— Eu não acho que ela tenha obrigado ninguém a entrar. — James não se contém e diz algo pela primeira vez, sua voz tão gelada como um iceberg.

Dou-lhe um olhar de _"não coloque mais lenha na fogueira"_ e ele continua com a mesma expressão.

— Não, mas... — Não sei como defender as meninas e a mim mesma, e isso é frustrante demais, onde estão as palavras certas quando se precisa delas? Quando não continuo, James me dá um olhar de _"foi o que pensei"._

— Onde está Alice? — Frank pergunta com uma expressão nada amigável, perceptivelmente ele está tentando controlar o tom de voz mas mesmo assim sua pergunta sai de uma forma ríspida.

— Ela ficou lá dentro... Para pagar a conta. — Rapidamente acrescento quando vejo sua expressão mudar rapidamente para uma muito, mas muito furiosa.

Sem dizer nada ele marcha em direção ao bar.

— Acho melhor irmos embora. — Nathan diz e de todos, ele parece o menos incomodado por saber onde a namorada estava, mas isso não significa que ele está totalmente despreocupado, vejo o jeito que ele olha para Tess, ela também terá problemas.

— Claro, se as meninas já tiverem terminado o que vieram fazer aqui. — Arthur dá um sorriso cínico e escuto Molly soltar um suspiro.

— Arthur...

— Agora não, Molly. Vamos conversar depois. — Ele diz firme, e ela não insiste.

Tess pega a chave e vai abrir o carro, os meninos se dispersam e agora parecem menos tensos.

— Vocês vão na frente e nós vamos com nosso carro seguindo vocês atrás, está muito tarde e a estrada para Wills Point é mal iluminada. — James diz protetoramente.

— Frank, fique calmo por favor. — Todos viramos a cabeça quando escutamos a voz de Alice.

Ela está andando rápido tentando alcançar o marido, Frank segue em nossa direção parecendo transtornado.

— Vamos embora logo. — Ele diz quase gritando para nós.

— O que aconteceu, cara? — Nathan pergunta.

— Aconteceu porra nenhuma, agora vamos. — Vejo que Nathan abre a boca para falar algo, mas a expressão de Frank o faz ficar quieto.

— Meu amor. — Alice chama pelas costas dele e ele passa a mão pelo rosto.

— Alice, vamos voltar agora.

— Frank...

— Alice... Por favor, só vamos voltar, ok?

Ela suspira, mas concorda.

— Vamos meninas. — Digo tentando disfarçar o silêncio tenso que se instalou no ambiente, e todas nós entramos no carro.

— Vamos estar logo atrás de vocês. — Arthur diz e bate a porta do nosso carro. Ninguém diz nada e o silêncio é intenso, Tess liga o motor e arranca.

O caminho todo o carro dos meninos nos acompanham de perto, não consigo mais aguentar o silêncio e pergunto para Alice:

— Alice, está tudo bem?

— Está sim. — Ela responde olhando pensativamente pela janela.

— O que aconteceu lá dentro para deixar o Frank daquele jeito? — Molly pergunta.

Ela demora tanto para responder que eu acho que ignorou a pergunta.

— Frank chegou bem quando Tony estava falando comigo.

— O garçom foi falar com você?

— Foi, ele nos viu saindo e veio falar comigo. Frank chegou quando ele me entregava o número do seu telefone e cochichava no meu ouvido.

— Isso não é bom. — Eu digo.

— Não. Eu tive que segurar Frank para não pular em cima do Tony. Claro que ele viu isso não como uma tentativa de evitar que eles brigassem, mas sim como se eu estivesse defendendo Tony. Cara, eu vou ter muito trabalho quando chegarmos. — Ela diz apoiando a cabeça no banco.

— Não entendo, como eles sabiam que a gente tinha vindo nesse bar? — Tess expressa nossas dúvidas em voz alta.

— Acho que Remus conhece a noiva que tem. — Molly diz.

Passamos o resto do caminho em silêncio, quando chegamos à fazenda, Frank não diz nada quando o carro para, ele apenas desce e passa direto por nós, seguindo o caminho que liga nossa fazenda com as do Potter, ele desaparece na escuridão sem dizer uma palavra e Alice corre atrás dele.

Acho que ela terá mais problemas do que todas nós.

Nos despedimos de Molly e ela entra com Arthur no carro dele estacionado em frente à casa. A pobre coitada parece apavorada.

— Bom, eu vou entrar. Boa noite. — Digo, deixando Tess e Nathan sozinhos, além de um James visivelmente tentando com todas as forças parecer calmo. Eu o conheço e sei que está se esforçando para não tirar satisfações comigo agora mesmo, e aproveitando que ele não pode falar nada agora, fujo para dentro da casa.

Vou até o quarto onde estou dormindo com Tess, para ter espaço para nossos hospedes, e me jogo na cama.

Sei que não vai acontecer, mas qualquer barulhinho que escuto pelos próximos 15 minutos, acho que é James vindo até mim com aquele seu olhar zangado.

Tess ainda não subiu, se ela está brigando com Nathna ou fazendo as pazes, não sei dizer.

Quando começo a me acalmar e perceber – com alivio – que o confronto com James ficará para amanhã, ou possivelmente por causa do casamento, para depois, meu celular vibra indicando uma mensagem recebida.

Olho a tela e meus temores se confirmam. É uma mensagem de James.

 **James: Esperando aqui fora. Preciso falar com você, AGORA!**

" _Oh merda, estou tão ferrada!"_

* * *

Olá pessoal! Como estão? Espero que bem, porque as meninas estão ferradas. No próximo capítulo teremos o casamento de Emmeline e Remus e já adianto terá fortes emoções, acontecerá algo a muito tempo esperado, alguém se arrisca a dizer o que é? Comentem que eu posto rapidinho ;)

Muito obrigada de coração a Aninha E. Potter, Deby, andthisismiisty, Ninha Souma e BellaSchwartz pelas reviews. Hoje não vou responder cada uma de vocês, pois vai demorar um pouco e quero postar logo este capítulo, pois já deixei vocês muito tempo sem uma continuação, mas saibam que vou ir com Inesperado e Orquídea Azul até o fim, não se preocupem. Um beijão no coração de vocês :*


	19. Capítulo 18

**Lily**

Finalmente o grande dia chegou. Minha prima se casará hoje numa linda cerimônia ao ar livre no final da tarde.

As meninas e eu acordamos muito cedo para podermos chegar a Dallas a tempo do horário marcado no spa.

Eu com certeza vou precisar de um tratamento especial, pois quase não dormi ontem a noite e estou com olheiras horríveis. Tudo isso por culpa e uma pontinha de medo, porque ontem eu não fui me encontrar com James.

É, eu sei, sou uma covarde. E admito, ontem eu fui mesmo. Mas você também sentiria medo se James Potter tivesse te olhado do modo como ele me olhou quando os meninos foram nos buscar no bar de stripper.

Quando ele percebeu que eu ainda não havia descido para me encontrar com ele, recebi outra mensagem muito zangada, achei que talvez o melhor fosse ignorar, mas depois mudei de ideia e lhe enviei uma mensagem dizendo que estava cansada e depois conversaríamos. Desliguei o celular e tentei dormir, mas uma parte de mim estava morrendo de medo que James entrasse na casa e viesse até meu quarto, mais furioso do que nunca por eu não ter ido falar com ele.

Claro que isso não aconteceu, ele deve ter percebido que eu realmente não iria descer e foi embora. Mas soltando fumaça pelas ventas, eu aposto.

Agora, eu e as meninas estamos recebendo uma massagem relaxadora e dividindo uma com a outra, as consequências da nossa pequena travessura de ontem.

— Ah meu Deus, Vick. Você tem mãos de anjo. — Emmeline geme enquanto, Vick – sua massagista – lhe aperta nos pontos certos das costas.

— Mas, continue Molly, o que aconteceu depois? — Tess pergunta curiosa.

— Bom, então, depois que eu o convenci a não dormir no sofá, nós continuamos discutindo por pelo menos mais uma hora. E sabe como é, não discutimos só sobre ontem, outras questões mal resolvidas aparecerem e quando me dei conta, estávamos discutindo sobre coisas que aconteceram há mais de um ano atrás.

— Mas vocês resolveram tudo, certo? — Molly me dá um sorriso tão largo que não é preciso respostas.

— Sexo de reconciliação é o melhor. — Ela diz e vejo suas bochechas corarem em seguida. Ela esconde o rosto, como se não acreditando no que acabou de falar e nós rimos.

— E você, Alice? Realmente espero não ter feito você e o Frank brigarem. Eu sei como ele é explosivo.

— Ontem a noite foi... Complicado. Não podíamos gritar um com o outro, afinal não estávamos na nossa casa e nem sozinhos. Ele deu tudo de si para tentar se manter calmo, mas o Frank é muito ciumento, ele ficou falando e falando durante tanto tempo. Tive que repetir um milhão de vezes que eu não sabia onde iríamos, e no final, acho que ele acreditou porque te conhece Emmeline e sabe como você é meio maluca. Mas mesmo acreditando em mim, ele ainda queria satisfações por causa do Tony. Ele pegou o papel com o telefone dele, e literalmente, o deixou em pedacinhos. Só depois disso que ele foi se acalmando e então nós, bem, fizemos as pazes... Vocês sabem. E você, Tess?

— Ah, o Nathan não foi tão difícil assim de dobrar. Ele ficou chateado, tivemos uma pequena discussão e fizemos as pazes, e sim Molly, você tem razão... Sexo de reconciliação é o melhor.

Ótimo, todas se deram bem ontem a noite, menos eu.

— E você Emmeline? Como foi sua noite com Remus "o stripper"? — Tess pergunta sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Deus, ainda não acredito que ele fez aquilo. — Ela exclama fechando bem os olhos e balançando a cabeça. — Foi tão...

— Quente?

— Eu ia dizer surpreendente, Tess. Mas sim, foi quente. Quer dizer, eu sempre soube que o Remus é um homem sexy, mas ontem... O jeito que ele dançou, o modo como falou comigo. Eu sou sortuda, ou o que?

— Imagino então, que não houve discussão por causa de termos ido ao bar. — Comento.

— Não, na verdade, Remus e eu não tivemos muito tempo para conversar, se é que vocês me entendem... Mas ele me contou que tinha certeza que eu levaria vocês até um desses bares, ele supôs que nós iríamos no mais badalado da cidade e subornou o gerente para deixá-lo se apresentar. Ele não pareceu ter ficado muito bravo, mas ele disse que a próxima vez que eu passar perto de uma bar de stripper ele vai me deixar de castigo. — Ela diz sorrindo largamente e com um ronronar vindo do fundo da garganta, tenho a impressão que ela tomou o que ele disse mais como uma promessa do que como uma possível punição.

— Ah meninas, vocês tiraram um peso das minhas costas. Estava com medo que eu tivesse provocado uma discussão mais séria entre vocês e os meninos. Afinal fui eu quem as levou até o bar, fico feliz que tudo tenha acabado bem para todas.

Pois é, não diga nada ainda prima. Ainda tenho que enfrentar a minha fera ciumenta, e não sei como as coisas vão ocorrer com ele.

— Tudo vai bem quando termina bem. Agora só tenho que me preocupar em ficar perfeita para me casar com meu cowboy. — Emmeline diz em meio aos gemidos que as mãos habilidosas de Vick lhe provocam.

* * *

— Hey, prima. Já faz meia hora que você não diz nada, está tudo bem? — Pergunto enquanto as cabeleireiras trabalham em nossos penteados.

— Sim, é que... Está chegando a hora, estou nervosa.

— Está tudo bem, amiga. É normal ficar nervosa, afinal você vai se casar hoje.

— Não sei não, Alice... Sinto que eu vou ter um ataque de pânico a qualquer segundo. — Alice ri e balança a cabeça.

— É assim mesmo, você não lembra o meu estado no dia do meu casamento? Eu achei que ia desmaiar e estava tremendo inteira. É super normal você se sentir assim.

— Minha barriga está doendo. — Emmeline reclama em um gemido e todas nós rimos. — Não tem graça, meninas. Isso deveria ser agradável, não me fazer passar mal.

— Vai passar, não se preocupe.

— Assim espero, não quero me casar com dor de barriga. — Dessa vez nem mesmo a cabeleireira aguenta e todas rimos da cara de Emmeline.

— Tem alguma coisa que eu posso fazer por você, para te ajudar a ficar mais calma? — Pergunto.

— Na verdade tem sim... Me alcance meu celular, por favor.

Eu e as meninas nos olhamos curiosas, mas eu faço o que me pede e pego o celular da sua bolsa e lhe entrego.

— Com licença. — Emmeline pede para as moças que estão cuidando dela e levanta desajeitadamente. Para não borrar suas unhas recém-pintadas, ela anda parecendo um pinguim até um canto e liga para alguém.

— Para quem você acha que ela está ligando? — Tess sussurra.

— Não sei. — Molly responde também em um sussurro.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto Emmeline conversa no telefone, ninguém querendo demonstrar, mas todas tentando escutar a sua conversa. Mas ela está falando baixo e a única coisa que escutamos são múrmuros indistintos.

Depois de alguns minutos ela desliga e solta um suspiro aliviado, ela volta a se sentar no seu lugar e nós ficamos a encarando com um olhar curioso no rosto.

— Estou mais tranquila agora. Obrigada. — Ela diz me entregando o seu celular.

Ok, seja qual foi conversa que ela acabou de ter, parece que funcionou e ela está se sentindo melhor.

Ainda bem, porque a última coisa que queremos é uma noiva com os nervos à flor da pele.

* * *

 **James**

Remus está terminando de se arrumar, mas mais parece que é para um funeral do que para seu casamento.

Desde que ele recebeu aquela ligação há umas duas horas, sua empolgação cedeu lugar para uma carranca de preocupação.

E agora ele está de frente para o espelho há pelo menos 15 minutos tentando acertar o nó da gravata.

— Ah meu Deus, filho. Deixe que eu faço isso. — Papai se cansa da enrolação e vai dar o nó ele mesmo.

— O que está acontecendo, filho? Você não parece feliz. — Papai diz enquanto arruma Remus como se ele fosse uma criança.

— Você não está reconsiderando, não é? — Pergunto mesmo sabendo não ser o caso.

— Mas é claro que não, James, que ideia. Eu espero por esse dia a muito tempo.

— Então o que foi, tem algo errado? — Frank, o marido da melhor amiga de Emmeline que também está aqui para ajudar, pergunta.

— Não é nada, só estou nervoso.

— É mais que isso, eu te conheço, irmão. Você ficou estranho depois daquele telefonema. — Digo cruzando os braços e me encostando na parede.

— Que telefonema, filho? — Papai pergunta preocupado.

Remus passa o olhar pelos três homens na sala e então solta um suspiro e esconde as mãos no bolso da calça.

— Era a Emmeline, que me ligou mais cedo. Ela estava nervosa, começou a falar sobre o futuro e sobre não sei mais o que. Ela não estava parecendo muito com quem queria se casar, acho que _ela_ pode estar reconsiderando. — Ele diz com um vinco de preocupação se formando em sua testa.

— Mas que besteira, é claro que ela quer se casar com você, não sei o porquê, mas ela quer. — Digo aproveitando para provocá-lo.

— Ela disse alguma coisa sobre cancelar, adiar?

— Não, pai, ela não disse. Mas ela não parecia feliz, sua voz estava diferente. Vocês acham que é possível que ela mude de ideia?

— Claro que não, aquela mulher te ama, meu filho. Se ela está estranha, é apenas por causa do nervosismo, é normal.

— Você acha mesmo? Você e mamãe ficaram nervosos também, é mesmo normal, não é?

— Claro que sim, ambos ficamos nervosos a ponto de tremer perceptivelmente, mas nem por um segundo pensamos em mudar de ideia.

— Eu também fiquei nervoso, cara, e muito. E não é para menos, é o dia mais feliz da sua vida, é claro que você vai ficar tenso e nervoso. — Frank diz.

— O dia mais feliz da sua vida até seus filhos nascerem. — Papai corrige sorrindo para Frank.

— Bom, isso eu ainda não posso dizer. — Ele sorri.

— Não se preocupe com nada, filho. Apenas termine de se arrumar, porque é a noiva que sempre chega atrasada. Vamos lá que está quase na hora.

Quando Remus finalmente fica pronto, ouvimos uma batida na porta, logo em seguida a cabeça de Arthur aparece.

— Tudo certo por aqui? — Ele pergunta.

— Tirando o fato que eu estou quase tendo um infarto... E estou suando horrores. — Remus diz puxando o colarinho da camisa.

— Filho, pare de ficar desarrumando o que eu acabei de arrumar.

— Foi mal. Está difícil de respirar. — Ele diz inspirando e expirando lentamente.

— Fique calmo. Não há razão para se preocupar. — Papai o tranquiliza.

— É cara, fique calmo, vai dar tudo certo. — Frank diz.

— Falar é fácil... Os dois homens casados do recinto, algum conselho?

— Sim. Aproveite todos os momentos dessa noite, mas principalmente aprecie o momento que a música começar e a Emmeline começar a caminhar lentamente até você. Esse momento, você nunca vai esquecer. É aí que você vai ter que se segurar para não cair de joelhos e chorar como uma menina. Porque quando você ver a mulher que você ama vestida de noiva, parecendo um anjo caminhando em sua direção, você vai ter vontade de fazer exatamente isso. Se ajoelhar, chorar e agradecer aos céus por ser tão sortudo. — Frank diz com um sorriso nos lábios, mas os olhos seriamente fixados em Remus.

— Exatamente, aproveite esse momento, meu filho. Aproveite para admira-la, não tire seus olhos dela. Eu lembro como se fosse ontem quando a sua mãe fez o seu caminho até mim, ela estava perfeita. A mulher mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida... E ainda é.

Remus assente e se olha no espelho, vejo um sorriso escorregando por seus lábios, lentamente tomando forma.

— Finalmente chegou a hora. — Ele diz sorrindo ainda encarando seu reflexo.

— Uma vez um garoto de 11 anos me disse que tinha encontrado a mulher com quem iria se casar... — Digo me aproximando de Remus. — Eu ri e achei que era mais uma daquela estupidez inocente de criança, cheguei até a tirar sarro da cara daquele garoto. Hoje ele está parado na minha frente, e não é mais o mesmo garotinho que eu me lembro, ele é um homem. E o mais impressionante, ele está indo se casar com aquela tal garota que ele havia me falado há 14 anos atrás. Remus, meu irmão... Por favor, seja feliz, é só isso que eu te peço e te desejo.

Remus me dá um sorriso emocionado e me abraça forte, retribuo e o envolvo com meus braços, dando alguns tapas em suas costas.

— Obrigado, James. Obrigado, irmão.

— Ann... Está na hora pessoal, Remus tem que descer porque logo a noiva estará aqui. — Arthur diz meio sem graça e Remus e eu nos afastamos.

Arthur, Frank, Remus, papai e eu descemos e seguimos para o local da cerimônia, que será na propriedade dos Evans, não muito afastado da casa, perto da divisa com a fazenda da minha família.

Há um caminho enfeitado com tochas e flores que nos guiam da casa até o local da cerimônia, ando lentamente pelo caminho, observando a bela extensão plana de terra que eu chamo de lar e sentindo o ar fresco e revigorante que acaricia minha pele.

Depois de uma breve caminhada, chegamos ao local onde foi arrumado tudo.

Mais de cem cadeiras estão distribuídas pela grama, cruzadas por um caminho enfeitado com flores e velas e que termina na mesa onde o juiz realizará a cerimônia. Emmeline e Remus decidiram se casar apenas no civil.

Um arco com flores enfeita o local onde os noivos ficarão no momento em que o juiz realizará a cerimônia. Eu e os outros padrinhos ficaremos em pé ao lado direito da mesa, e as damas de honra ao lado esquerdo.

As cadeiras estão na extremidade direita do terreno, próximos a cerca de madeira que delimita a propriedade. Nessa cerca a um portão, que está aberto e deixa livre a passagem para a nossa fazenda, onde será realizado o jantar.

A maioria das cadeiras já estão ocupadas, e aqueles que ainda não se sentaram estão no seu caminho.

Paramos para cumprimentar nossos conhecidos e seguimos para onde devemos estar. Todos os padrinhos – Arthur, eu e mais dois amigos de Remus – ficamos esperando no nosso canto.

— Remus... — Thomas, outro amigo de Emmeline, chama. — O juiz chegou.

— Ah meu Deus, agora está quase, só falta a Emmeline. — Remus diz com um misto de empolgação e nervosismo.

— Seu pai já está pedindo para que todos se sentem, e então ele trará o juiz aqui e é só esperar a noiva chegar para podermos começar.

— Certo. — Remus balança a cabeça vezes demais, abre e fecha as mãos e respira fundo. Posso ver o brilho do seu suor na testa.

— Remus, lembre-se, relaxe, ok? — Coloco minha mão no ombro dele e lhe dou um aperto encorajador.

— Tudo bem, relaxar. Relaxar. Preciso relaxar. — Ele fica repetindo para si mesmo e eu sorrio.

" _Será que eu vou ficar assim tão nervoso quando for me casar?"_

Uou! De onde veio esse pensamento? Calminha aí, um passo de cada vez, James. Ainda é cedo demais para pensar nisso, acabei de começar com esse negócio de relacionamento sério e monogamia.

Eu amo Lily, mas será que estou disposto a me casar com ela? Bem, eu sei que eu não quero que ela se case com outro, e eu sem dúvida não quero outra mulher, mas... Casar?

Essa palavra é meio assustadora. Acho melhor parar de pensar sobre isso, porque mais assustador que a própria palavra, é o fato de eu estar imaginando Lily vestida de noiva andando lentamente a caminho de se tornar minha esposa e estar gostando disso.

Papai chega trazendo o juiz, ele e Remus conversam e espero que isso distraia Remus do fato de Emmeline estar um pouquinho atrasada. O que é perfeitamente normal, eu sei, mas vai falar isso para o senhor nervoso ali.

Quando passa 15 minutos do horário que era para Emmeline chegar, começam as brincadeiras de que noiva tem que sempre se atrasar, quando passa 30 minutos vejo Remus se remexendo e com uma expressão preocupada no rosto, quando o atraso chega há 45 minutos, ele quase arranca meu braço quando me puxa para longe da mesa e do juiz.

— Alguma coisa está errada.

— Remus, ela só está atrasada, logo ela estará aqui, não se preocupe.

— Não. É quase uma hora de atraso, aconteceu algo... Ela percebeu que não quer mais se casar comigo, é isso. — Ele diz parecendo estar prestes a chorar.

— Claro que não, Remus. — Digo esfregando o rosto. Lá vem o papo de desistência de novo.

— É sim, eu percebi que ela estava hesitante ao telefone quando conversamos. Ela desistiu, ela vai me abandonar no altar, ela não me quer mais. E agora, o que eu faço se ela não me quiser mais? — Ele me lança um olhar desesperado e se não fosse por isso, eu juro que dava um murro nele.

Ele começa a passar a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente e a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Ela não quer mais se casar comigo, ela não me quer mais. Minha vida acabou.

Reviro os olhos e sinto minha paciência acabando. Seguro Remus pelos ombros e o chacoalho com força para ver se ele acorda.

— Ela. Só. Está. Atrasada. Entendeu? Agora se recomponha homem de Deus, você parece uma menina chorona. — Ele me olha sem dizer nada e então volta para seu lugar.

— Remus, as meninas chegaram. — Arthur vem correndo nos dizer.

— A Emmeline também, né? — Remus pergunta estupidamente.

— Sim, ela também. — Arthur responde rindo.

— Graças a Deus. — Remus solta um suspiro alto e ruidoso.

Vou para meu lugar ao lado dos outros padrinhos e espero. Logo Alice, Tess e Molly surgem. Todas com o mesmo modelo de vestido – mas em cores diferentes – e botas de cowboy. E logo atrás delas, eu vejo Lily.

" _Ah meu Deus!"_

Como alguém pode ser tão perfeito? Deus, se eu ao menos tivesse reparado antes como ela é linda, todos esses anos com ela aqui, bem ao meu lado. Todos esses anos achando que eu nunca seria capaz de amar, que eu nunca acharia uma mulher capaz de me fazer sentir essas coisas que eu sinto com Lily, todo esse tempo tudo o que eu mais precisava estava bem diante dos meus olhos.

Achei que nada pudesse me distrair da raiva que eu estava sentindo depois da noite de ontem naquele maldito bar, mas a visão de Lily com seu vestido amarelo até os joelhos e botas de cowboy marrom muda o meu foco, me fazem esquecer toda a raiva e o ciúmes.

E a ver caminhando até aqui, segurando um buquê de flores laranja, só faz com que minha mente vá novamente para aquela fantasia de minutos atrás onde a imaginei andando por um corredor como esse para se tornar minha esposa.

Porque meu coração está tão acelerado? Porque essa sensação maravilhosa dentro de mim ao me imaginar colocando um anel na sua mão?

Meu Deus, eu não estou pronto para isso, mas que a perspectiva de passar o resto da vida ao lado de Lily está me deixando eufórico, isso está.

Ela se aproxima, mas não me olha nem uma única vez, quando passa por mim abaixa a cabeça e segue para seu lugar ao lado das outras.

Então quando tudo está pronto, a música começa e todos viram suas cabeças para trás, ficando em pé.

De repente eu a vejo, Emmeline aparece segurando o braço do seu pai. Ela está sorrindo largamente e está visivelmente tentando não quebrar e começar a chorar. Ela anda lentamente ao ritmo da marcha nupcial, olho para Remus e vejo-o sorrindo como um bobo, seus olhos focados em Emmeline. Uma lágrima escorre por sua bochecha e ele parece feliz como nenhum outro homem na face da terra.

Diante de um momento repleto de evidente amor, não posso evitar em ficar sentimental. A minha vontade de virar a cabeça e olhar para Lily está me matando, ela ainda está encrencada, mas eu a amo e a quero. Quero poder admirar sua beleza e beijar seus doces lábios a hora que eu quiser, sem me preocupar se alguém vai descobrir.

Isso tem que acabar, temos que revelar nossa relação para todos, não quero mais esperar.

Emmeline então finalmente chega aos braços de Remus, e o juiz dá inicio a cerimônia.

Na hora certa, os noivos trocam declarações de amor e todos choram diante do poder e da sinceridade das palavras. Remus faz um discurso muito emocionante e que arruína a tentativa de Emmeline de não chorar.

Na hora do beijo, Remus segura Emmeline bem apertado em seus braços e a beija tão intensamente, tão apaixonadamente, que posso jurar ter escutado alguns suspiros femininos.

Todos aplaudimos enquanto eles alternam entre se beijarem, limparem as lágrimas e sorrirem para os convidados.

Logo a fila para dar parabéns para os recém-casados se forma, vou até Remus e lhe puxo para um abraço.

— Parabéns, irmão. Que você e sua esposa sejam muito felizes.

— Emmeline, parabéns, cunhadinha. Cuide bem do meu irmão e sejam felizes. E caso ele não se comporte, me avise que eu vou dar um puxão de orelha nele, ok? — Digo abraçando seu corpo pequeno e ela ri.

— Muito obrigada, James.

Logo um grupo se forma mais para o lado, enquanto os outros parabenizam os noivos. Eu, Frank, Arthur, Thomas, Nathan, Molly, Tess e Alice. Vejo impotente Lily deliberadamente não se juntar a nós, e começo a achar que ela está me evitando.

— Ah meu Deus, não acredito que a minha melhor amiga acabou de se casar. Foi tudo tão lindo. — Alice diz, seus olhos vermelhos pelo choro.

— Foi lindo mesmo. A coisa mais linda que eu já vi. — Molly diz.

Conversamos mais um pouco e então seguimos pelo portão de madeira e logo estamos na propriedade da minha família. A decoração do lugar está incrível. Várias mesas redondas com cadeiras distribuídas pela grama, todas com toalha branca e tecidos enfeitando as cadeiras. Louças caras repousando em cima das mesas.

Tendas para os músicos, para a comida e para os convidados espalhados pelo lugar. Mais a frente, uma plataforma não mais alta que um degrau onde será o local para dançar. Tochas, velas e pequenas luzes iluminando o ambiente, sem falar que quando o dia tiver totalmente ido embora, teremos a lua e as estrelas para nos iluminar.

Depois que Remus e Emmeline e nossas famílias se sentaram a mesa principal, chega a hora dos discursos. Muitos amigos e familiares de ambos falaram e emocionaram muita gente, até eu arrisquei um pequeno discurso.

Depois de todos falarem, foi mostrado um vídeo no telão. O vídeo era feito por montagens de fotos de Remus e Emmeline e algumas filmagens.

Várias fotos lindas dos dois juntos apareciam enquanto uma musica romântica tocava, em todas elas os dois estavam sorridentes e obviamente felizes e apaixonados.

Algumas filmagens foram mostradas, como uma em que eles estavam de férias em uma praia na Califórnia. Alguém estava filmando enquanto Remus e Emmeline brincavam juntos na água do mar, eles jogavam água um no outro e riam, Remus foi pegar ela mas Emmeline desviou e começou a correr na areia, Remus a alcançou e segurou firme, a girando no ar junto com ele. Outra filmagem era de um natal em que passamos todos juntos em uma estação de esqui.

Emmeline tentando permanecer em pé na prancha e falhando terrivelmente, levando um belo tombo e caindo de bunda no chão. Eu me lembro disso, fui eu quem filmou ela caindo.

Todos os convidados riem nessa parte, assim como o Remus da filmagem, mas ele logo vai ajudá-la a se levantar, enquanto eu fico segurando a câmera e rindo. Quando a montagem em vídeo acaba todos aplaudem e o casal que é o centro das atenções de hoje se beijam e se olham apaixonadamente.

Durante o jantar foi tempo para todos se recuperarem de tanto choro, conforme o tempo passava todos se descontraiam cada vez mais, as risadas foram tomando conta das mesas. Depois teve o bolo, Remus e Emmeline tiraram aquela famosa foto dos noivos cortando o bolo juntos, eles distribuíram os pedaços e a festa seguiu noite adentro.

Na hora da dança, como é costume, a primeira foi exclusiva dos noivos. Que dançaram lindamente uma musica lenta e romântica.

Logo outros casais se juntam a eles, fico morrendo de vontade de tirar Lily para dançar, afinal não teria nada demais nisso e ninguém desconfiaria, mas pelo modo como ela parece estar me evitando o casamento inteiro, não acho que ela aceitaria. E além do mais, ela está dançando com Thomas agora, então só me resta admira-la disfarçadamente.

* * *

 **Lily**

Eu juro que podia sentir os olhares de James queimando minha pele durante toda a noite.

Eu venho evitando-o o casamento inteiro, e graças a Deus ele teve o bom senso de não se aproximar, mas não sou ingênua ao ponto de acreditar que estou livre de quaisquer consequências e que eu posso evitá-lo para sempre, na verdade nem quero. Imagine ficar fugindo do homem que eu amo? É só até eu ter certeza que ele está mais calmo, talvez amanhã já possamos conversar. Pelo menos ele não está mais me olhando daquele modo aterrorizante de ontem à noite.

Faço o caminho de volta para minha mesa, sento-me e a visão de um grupo de pessoas chama minha atenção.

Emmeline, Remus, James, Dorea, Charlus, Holly e Diana estão conversando. É tão bom ver essa cena, é maravilhoso que os pais de Remus tenham aceitado que Diana – a mãe biológica dele – faça parte das suas vidas. É bom ver a família reunida, me dá uma sensação de paz e felicidade, mas também me faz pensar em como a noticia do meu namoro com James vai afetar essa união. Será que os Evans e os Potter vão continuar amigos, como será que nossos pais reagirão a noticia?

A festa continua até que finalmente chega a hora dos noivos se despedirem e irem para a Lua de Mel.

Quando chego na cada dos pais de James, todos os convidados que ainda não foram embora estão parados em volta da pick-up de Remus, que está com os vidros pintados com a frase "Recém casados". Remus aparece na porta da casa, e segura a mão de Emmeline que vem logo atrás.

Todos os convidados começam a gritar, assoviar e bater palmas. Emmeline está linda com um vestido curto e soltinho cor de vinho.

Os recém-casados descem os degraus da varanda de mãos dadas enquanto algumas pessoas jogam arroz nos noivos.

Remus puxa Emmeline para debaixo do seu braço e com a mão protege seu rosto dos pequenos grãos brancos que são atirados neles sem trégua.

Quando chegam ao carro as pessoas se aquietam e param de bombardeá-los. Os pais de Emmeline logo vão abraçá-los e desejar boa viagem, depois é a vez dos pais de Remus. Diana o abraça e vejo-a enxugar o rosto. Sally, a irmãzinha de Remus, dá um pulo no colo dele quando Remus se abaixa para abraçá-la, ele ri e a segura no colo enchendo-a de beijos no rosto.

Ele a coloca no chão e continua se despedindo dos parentes e amigos mais próximos. Logo chega a vez de Alice e ela começa a chorar e não larga mais a amiga, em seguida Frank se despede. Depois Molly, Arthur, Tess, eu, James, Marlene, Sirius... Todos desejando felicidades ao casal.

Mais algumas despedidas, acenos de mão para aqueles não tão próximos da família e que ficaram assistindo de longe e os dois entram na pick-up.

Acenamos para eles enquanto o carro lentamente se afasta e antes de desaparecer totalmente de vista Remus buzina.

Então eles se vão. Fico observando o local em que o carro desapareceu no horizonte com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

* * *

Poucas horas depois de os noivos terem partido todos os convidados que ainda estavam aproveitando a festa, vão embora. Sobrando apenas os Evans e os Potter, além do pessoal contratado para fazer a limpeza de toda essa bagunça.

Papai e mamãe ficam conversando com os pais de James, assim como Sirius e Marlene, que ainda estão em uma situação tensa entre eles, mas felizmente hoje aparentam estar melhores. Talvez esse clima de casamento tenha apaziguado um pouco as constantes brigas.

Não vejo James em lugar algum e acho que assim é melhor, me despeço de todos e faço meu caminho de volta para nossa fazenda.

No caminho passo pelos vários homens e mulheres desarmando as tendas e retirando a mesa onde estávamos pouco tempo antes.

Sigo pelo caminho iluminado por tochas de volta para minha casa, ando despreocupadamente olhando para cima e observando as estrelas e a lua. Até que um outro farfalhar na grama indica que não estou tão sozinha quanto imaginava.

Olho para trás e vejo James vindo perigosamente tentador em minha direção. Ah, o que ver esse homem de terno faz comigo!

— Finalmente a sós. — Ele diz e tento decifrar seu tom para descobrir o quão encrencada estou.

James se aproxima lentamente, as mãos no bolso da calça, o paletó desabotoado, sem gravata e com o colarinho aberto, mostrando uma boa extensão de pele.

Ser tão sexy assim deveria ser proibido. Não sei se fico com medo ou excitada.

— Acho que temos que conversar sobre algo, mas não me lembro o que é... Ah sim, lembrei. É sobre o fato de você ter me enganado e ter ido naquele bar para ver homens ridículos tirarem a roupa. — Ele diz sarcasticamente, parando intimidadoramente na minha frente.

— Eu não te enganei. — Minha voz sai baixa.

— Ah não? — Ele levanta uma sobrancelha.

— Eu não sabia, nenhuma das meninas sabia, foi ideia da Emmeline. — Me defendo.

— Não duvido. Mas a pergunta é, depois que você chegou lá e viu o que ela tinha em mente, porque você não foi embora? Você queria ver outros homens pelados, é isso, Lily? Achou que eu nunca iria descobrir? — Ele diz e dá um passo para frente, diminuindo mais ainda a distância entre nossos corpos.

— Não, não é isso. Eu... Eu não sei. Todas as meninas entraram e eu acabei indo junto, não sabia que desculpa eu poderia dar para sair dali.

— Se eles já soubessem sobre nós, nenhuma desculpa seria necessária. — Ele diz sério.

— Eu sei, eu sei.

— Temos que contar, Lily. Amanhã.

— Amanhã? — Pergunto surpresa.

— Sim, não aguento mais isso. Sirius e Marlene parecem longe ainda de se entenderem, não vai dar para esperar mais. Vamos contar amanhã. — Ele diz firme, me fazendo acreditar que a decisão já foi tomada e não há nada o que eu possa fazer.

— Tudo bem, amanhã nós contamos para todos. Podemos organizar um almoço antes que o pessoal vá para o aeroporto e então damos a noticia.

— Perfeito. — Ele diz e ficamos em silêncio. Seus olhos castanho esverdeados e analisadores percorrem meu corpo. Imediatamente sinto um fogo crescer dentro de mim.

— Você está muito, muito linda. — Ele diz numa voz baixa e rouca e que arrepia todo o meu corpo.

— Você está muito bravo sobre ontem? — Pergunto estranhando que ele não tenha agido tão explosivamente como eu havia imaginado.

— Estou, quer dizer, estava. Ontem eu estava furioso, hoje estou bem menos. É difícil me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa quando a única coisa que eu quero é arrancar esse seu vestido e me enterrar fundo em você. — Ele segura minha cintura e me puxa de encontro ao seu corpo forte.

— James... Aqui não. Alguém pode nos ver.

— E daí? Vamos contar para eles amanhã mesmo. — Ele diz enterrando a cabeça em meu pescoço e depositando vários beijos carinhosos.

— Mas não quero que eles descubram dessa forma, vendo nós dois assim. — Não consigo conter um suspiro devido suas caricias. Ele já me conhece tão bem, sabe me desarmar por completo.

— Preciso de você agora, Lily. — Ele sussurra para mim e então ataca minha boca.

— James, não... Alguém vai... Nos ver. — Tento dizer entre as tentativas dele de retomar o beijo.

— Então venha comigo. — Ele segura minha mão e me puxa.

— Para onde você está me levando?

— Para o celeiro, você vai receber sua punição por ontem à noite.

Chegamos ao celeiro vermelho e branco, James acende a luz e deixa a porta aberta. Ele me pega e me empurra contra a parede, espremendo meu corpo com o seu.

— Você está tão sexy nessas botas. — Ele puxa uma perna e coloca em volta da sua cintura. Sua ereção pressiona contra o meio das minhas pernas.

Ele levanta meu vestido e acaricia minha coxa. Com uma mão fica segurando minha perna enquanto que com a outra segura firmemente meu pescoço e me beija ferozmente.

Ele se aperta mais contra mim e eu gemo, levo minhas mãos até sua cabeça e me perco na macies de seus cabelo escuro.

— Eu te amo. — Ele sussurra e começa a beijar e morder meu pescoço. Gemo mais alto e o aperto forte.

Suas mãos vão para a alça do meu vestido e ele as abaixa. Puxa o tecido amarelo para baixo, até minha barriga, expondo meu sutiã de renda branca.

Ele fecha uma mão em meu seio e o aperta.

— James. — Gemo seu nome. Preciso do seu toque.

— Você é tão linda, eu te amo tanto, Lily.

— Também te amo, James. Muito.

Sua boca volta a atacar a minha, sua língua brincando e provocando a minha. Sua mão acariciando e apertando meu seio por cima do tecido fino, fazendo meu mamilo ficar duro e pronto para sentir sua língua provocá-lo.

Beijamo-nos desesperadamente, precisando cada vez mais um do outro. Eu o amo tanto, como pode, não é? É muito engraçado as brincadeiras que o universo prepara para gente. De todos os homens do Texas, do mundo até, quem diria que eu me apaixonaria justo por James? Ele que sempre me tratou como uma irmãzinha, ele que é tão errado para mim, mas ao mesmo tempo tão certo.

James esfrega sua ereção enorme em mim e eu gemo em sua boca enquanto sua língua não me dá trégua e seus lábios massageiam os meus.

" _Isso é perfeito."_

— Mas que porra é essa? Solte-a agora seu filho da puta. — Um grito feroz e que ecoa no silêncio da noite nos assusta. Sinto meu coração disparar e dessa vez não tem nada a ver com James e suas caricias.

Nós dois olhamos para a direção do grito e vemos Sirius parado na porta do celeiro, vermelho e com ódio brilhando no olhar.

" _Oh não, não, não!"_

James dá um passo para trás, se desvencilhando da minha perna que estava em sua cintura. Rapidamente abaixo a saia do vestido e subo o tecido e recoloco as alças no ombro, escondendo meus seios.

— Sirius, calma, cara. Eu posso explicar. — James fala e eu posso ouvir o desespero em sua voz.

— Explicar o que, porra? Que você estava abusando da minha irmã? Você é um filho da puta mesmo, mexer com ela foi longe demais até para você, seu merda. — Sirius grita como eu nunca havia escutando antes. — Eu vou acabar com você, seu desgraçado. — Ele parte para cima de James com seu rosto vermelho de raiva e um olhar assassinado nos olhos.

Atiro-me na frente de James, protegendo-o com meu corpo e fazendo com que Sirius tenha que parar bruscamente para não bater em mim.

— Não. — Digo para ele.

— Lily, saia da frente. — Sirius ordena com uma voz que me dá arrepios.

— Não, Sirius. Não vou deixar que você machuque ele.

— Eu vou fazer mais do que apenas machucá-lo, eu vou matar esse desgraçado. Agora saia. — Ele segura meu braço e me empurra para longe, cambaleio, mas não caio.

— Não toque nela. — Agora é o grito de James que preenche o ambiente.

— Filho da puta, você que não deveria tocar nela, você nunca deveria ter tocado nela. — Sirius esbraveja e em um movimento rápido demais para assimilar, ele acerta um soco certeiro no queixo de James.

James cambaleia para trás com a mão no queixo e Sirius aproveita e lhe dá um soco no estômago, fazendo James se dobrar de dor, lutando para recuperar o ar nos pulmões.

— Não, pare! — Grito histérica para Sirius.

— Vá embora, Lily. Isso não vai ser bonito.

Sirius se prepara para atacar James mais uma vez, mas eu me jogo novamente ente os dois e me inclino sobre James, que ainda está indefesso e curvado, tentando se recuperar do soco no estômago.

— Pare de machucá-lo, por favor. — Peço e sinto uma enxurrada de lágrimas descerem dos meus olhos e deslizarem por minhas bochechas.

— Saia daqui, Lily, eu já falei. Eu vou acabar com esse tarado nojento.

— Não, não. Você não entende, ele não me forçou a fazer nada. Foi tudo consentido, eu aceitei tudo, ele não me obrigou. — James endireita a postura, mas sua cara ainda é de dor.

— Você é uma criança, ele te manipulou porque é um filho da puta que não perdoa nem a própria irmã do amigo. Ele é um nojento pervertido, eu já devia ter notado isso antes, devia ter percebido como ele é, mas nunca achei que ele fosse capaz de fazer isso. Ele tem que pagar Lily.

— Sirius, eu não estou me aproveitando dela, eu a...

— Cala a boca! Cala a porra dessa boca, desgraçado.

— Eu a amo. Eu amo Lily, Sirius. — James diz confiante, sem se intimidar pelos berros de Sirius.

Sirius dá um passo para trás e nos olha incrédulo.

— Não acredito que você está fazendo isso com a minha irmã, que você chegou a esse ponto. Iludi-la dizendo que a ama para levá-la para a cama.

— Eu a amo.

— Você não ama ninguém, você e eu sabemos disso. — Sirius grita a plenos pulmões, olhando a expressão em seu rosto agora, eu realmente, realmente estou com medo dele. Sinto meu corpo tremendo e me encolho.

— Você está assustando Lily. — James diz saindo detrás de mim e ficando ao meu lado, envolvendo meus ombros com seu braço, me consolando.

— Não encoste nela. — Sirius segura James pela camisa e o arrasta até a parede. Jogo-me contra Sirius tentando liberar James. Desestabilizo meu irmão e com toda a minha força empurro seu peito, fazendo cambalear para trás.

— Não chegue perto dele, Sirius. Não vou deixar você encostar um dedo sequer nele. Eu o amo, e eu acredito que ele me ama também, nós vamos ficar juntos quer você goste ou não. — Digo chorando.

— Ele está te enganando, Lily. Meu Deus como você é burra, você não vê? — Ele grita na minha cara e eu me encolho.

— Grite com ela mais uma vez e você vai se arrepender. — James diz ameaçador.

— Não precisa fingir que se importa com ela. Ou você está fingindo porque ainda não conseguiu o que queria, hein? Você conseguiu, James, você fodeu minha irmãzinha?

Sinto como se o meu mundo todo tivesse se desmoronado. As palavras de Sirius me machucam e me fazem sentir vulgar e apenas mais uma na vida de James. Coloco a mão no coração e me curvo com a dor que sinto.

Numa inversão de papeis, James é quem segura Sirius pela camisa e lhe dá um soco.

— Nunca mais fale assim da sua irmã, ouviu? Eu juro por Deus que se você falar isso de novo eu vou perder a cabeça.

Sirius se recupera do soco e estranhamente vejo magoa em seu olhar.

— Eu achei que você fosse meu amigo. — Ele diz esfregando o lugar onde James lhe acertou. — Eu achei que sempre pudesse contar com você. Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse esse tipo de pessoa, que você me trairia dessa forma. Meu Deus, como eu pude me enganar tanto a seu respeito? Eu sempre perdoei as suas falhas, até te perdoei quando você quase me fez perder a mulher que eu amo. Mas isso... Isso eu nunca vou perdoar.

— Sirius, por favor, não diga isso... — Digo sabendo que as palavras de Sirius têm mais poder de ferir James do que seus socos. Eu sei o quanto James gosta de Sirius, toda essa raiva deve estar magoando-o muito. — James mudou, ele não é mais o mesmo. Ele me ama.

— Ele é exatamente o mesmo, Lily, exatamente. Você não o conhece como eu, você não sabe as coisas que eu sei, você não viu as coisas que eu vi. Ele não tem concerto, ele nunca será capaz de fazer você feliz e te amar como você merece, você não vê isso?

— Não é verdade. — Digo balançando a cabeça enquanto lágrimas incessantes caem dos meus olhos.

— Não posso permitir isso, não posso permitir que ele te use mais ainda.

— Eu já falei, porra, não fale assim dela. — James explode ao meu lado e tenho que me enfiar na sua frente e segura-lo para não partir para cima de Sirius.

— Ou o que? Você vai me bater? Pode vir. Agora ou depois, não importa, eu vou acabar com você pelo que você está fazendo. Ela não vai poder te proteger para sempre.

— Lily, vá para casa. — Dessa vez a ordem vem de James.

— O que? — Olho-o com medo.

— Vá para casa, seu irmão e eu temos que resolver isso, meu amor. — Quando James me chama de meu amor, escuto Sirius soltar um grunhido.

— Não, não posso, vocês vão acabar se matando. — Falo desesperada. — Por favor não, James, por favor.

— Vá para casa, Lily. Você nunca mais vai ver esse pedaço de merda. — Sirius diz.

— Não, não, não. Parem vocês dois. Vocês não vão brigar e você não vai me impedir de ver James.

— Vá para casa, Lily. — Sirius diz sombrio. — Eu preciso fazer isso.

Sirius rapidamente e sem me dar tempo para reagir, me empurra novamente para longe. Dessa vez não tenho tempo de tentar interferir, eles se atacam como animais e não a nada que eu possa fazer.

— Não, por favor, parem. — Grito para os dois.

James não acerta muitos socos em Sirius, ele tenta apenas se defender e somente acerta meu irmão quando necessário. Imagino que ele não queira de fato brigar com o melhor amigo.

Já Sirius não. Ele tenta acertar James de todas as maneiras, e infelizmente, meu irmão briga muito bem.

— Pare, Sirius. Pare. — Meus gritos não surtem efeito nenhum, então saio correndo do celeiro em busca de ajuda. Corro o mais rápido que minhas pernas conseguem.

Me pego correndo pela segunda vez para salvar a bunda de James, mas eu sei que Sirius é capaz de fazer muito mais estragos que Amus.

— Me ajudem, por favor, me ajudem. — Grito quando chego perto da casa dos Potter.

Entro correndo na casa e dou de cara com o peito forte de Frank.

— Você que estava gritando? O que aconteceu? — Ele pergunta assustado.

Logo Arthur, Thomas, Nathan, Charlus, Tess, Molly, Alice, Marlene, Dorea, papai e mamãe aparecem, todos confusos e assustados com a minha gritaria.

— Vocês tem que parar ele, ele vai acabar matando-o.

— Quem? — Frank segura meus ombros e pergunta.

— Sirius. Sirius está espancando James no celeiro, vocês tem que pará-lo.

Demora apenas um segundo para que todos compreendam minhas palavras e saiam correndo da casa.

Logo as mulheres ficam para trás, não conseguindo alcançar os homens e eu que corremos a toda velocidade.

Frank é o primeiro a entrar no celeiro, eu entro bem quando ele está em cima de Sirius arrancando-o de cima de um James caído no chão e cheio de sangue.

Ver ele daquele jeito me desespera e eu grito, vou correndo até o homem que eu amo no chão, quase inconsciente.

É preciso Frank, Arthur e papai para segurar Sirius.

— Me soltem, eu vou matar esse desgraçado.

As mulheres ficam assistindo tudo chocadas demais para falar ou fazer algo, e enquanto os homens tentam segurar e acalmar Sirius, eu choro por James.

— Meu amor. — Digo bem baixinho e passo a mão por sua testa.

Seu nariz está cheio de sangue, seus dois olhos inchados e um corte profundo logo acima do olho.

" _Não, meu amor, meu amor. Pobre, James. Meu amor."_

Sinto uma mão em meu ombro e quando olho para cima vejo Nathan, ele se ajoelha ao meu lado.

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Graças a Deus que ele é enfermeiro.

— Ele vai ficar bem, não é? — Pergunto com medo.

— Vai sim, mas acho que devo levá-lo para o hospital, ele pode ter batido com força na cabeça e ter causando uma concussão.

Sinto a raiva crescendo dentro de mim, a essa altura já levaram Sirius para fora do celeiro. Levanto-me sentindo muito ódio de Sirius e vou para fora.

— Se alguma coisa acontecer com ele, eu nunca vou te perdoar, ouviu? — Grito na cara de Sirius.

— Ele mereceu. Isso e muito mais. — Sirius não está mais sendo segurado, mas os meninos ainda estão cercando-o, impedindo que volte para dentro do celeiro.

— O que é que está acontecendo aqui? — Charlus questiona com um tom de autoridade impressionante.

— Porque você bateu no meu filho, Sirius? — Dorea pergunta chorando, quase tão desesperada quanto eu.

— Porque o seu filho não presta. Ele estava se aproveitando da minha irmã. Aquele filho da puta lá dentro seduziu Lily. — Sirius grita para todos ouvirem. Só queria que um buraco se abrisse agora e me engolisse para dentro.

— Que história é essa? — Papai pergunta encarando Sirius e eu. Todos ficam em silêncio, esperando uma resposta minha.

— Eu... Eu e o James... A gente... A gente está... — Minha voz sai trêmula por causa do choro e não consigo falar.

— Ele estava agarrando ela lá dentro. Ela acha que ele a ama, porque aquele desgraçado está enganando ela para poder levá-la para cama. — Sirius diz.

O que vem a seguir são várias exclamações, sussurros, olhares espantados e incrédulos.

— Isso é verdade? — Papai pergunta com raiva.

— Não, claro que não. James e eu nos apaixonamos, ele mudou e ele não está se aproveitando de mim. Nós nos amamos de verdade.

— Oh meu Deus. — Escuto mamãe exclamando.

Todos se olham sem saber o que fazer, parecendo perdidos e sem saber como reagir. Se acreditam em Sirius ou em mim.

— Uma ajudinha aqui. — Nathan surge apoiando James. Arthur sai correndo e ajuda a escorar o corpo fraco de James.

Sirius faz menção de partir para cima de James de novo, mas o seguram.

— Não deixem ele se aproximar. Precisamos levar James para o hospital. — Nathan diz.

— Vou buscar a caminhonete. — Charlus diz e sai correndo.

Rapidamente ele volta e Nathan e Arthur colocam James dentro da caminhonete com cuidado.

Vou em direção ao carro, mas a mão de Sirius segurando meu braço me impede de continuar.

— Onde você pensa que vai?

— Eu vou para o hospital com ele. — Digo me livrando do seu aperto.

— Nem pensar. Você fica aqui.

— Você não pode me impedir. — Digo-lhe.

— Mas eu posso. Você fica.

— Mas papai... — Lanço-lhe um olhar suplicante.

— Até eu descobrir se esse cara está ou não se aproveitando de você, você não chega perto dele, entendeu?

Olho-o tristemente e começo a chorar.

— Ele não está se aproveitando, papai, eu juro. Deixe-me ir com ele, preciso ficar perto dele.

— Não, você não vai chegar perto dele até James e eu termos uma conversa. — Balanço a cabeça e escondo meu rosto nas mãos e choro.

Nathan, Arthur, Charlus e Dorea entram na caminhonete com James e vão embora para o hospital. Observo a caminhonete se afastar e meu coração dói, porque eu queria estar com James, com meu amor.

Olho para todos que sobraram ali, parados, mas especialmente para papai e Sirius.

— Vocês nunca vão me afastar dele, ouviram? Nunca. — Grito e então saio correndo em direção a minha casa.

Corro com todas as minhas forças, corro enquanto as lágrimas escorrem e o vento chicoteia minha pele e meu coração dói.

Entro em casa, subo as escadas e corro para meu quarto. Bato a porta com força e a tranco.

Então me jogo na cama e choro com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro. Choro muito.

* * *

Olá gente! Como estão? Eu já havia avisado um tempo atrás que o Sirius ia dar uns "leves soquinhos" em James quando soubesse do relacionamento dele com a Lily. Pois bem gente, agora todo mundo sabe da verdade e parece que James ficou com a cara "levemente" amassada. O que vai ser do nosso casal favorito?

E o prêmio vai para Aninha E. Potter! Bingo querida, você acertou, o namoro secreto, não é mais tão secreto assim. Muito obrigada pelos elogios e obrigada também pela indicação do grupo no Facebook, me deu até vontade de criar um também :) Vou divulgar o grupo, posso? Se eu não puder, perdão. Para quem quiser participar do grupo da Paula Almeida, procure por Diários de Histórias no Facebook.

Até que o James foi bonzinho com a Lily, não concorda Ninha Souma? Pena que a punição que ele deu nela, resultou no punho do Sirius em seu queixo. Quanto a Eva, bom... James não se orgulha do seu passado (isso inclui Eva) e não gostaria de falar dele para Lily, mas logo logo as duas vão ser apresentadas e Lily vai saber quem é Eva Riddle Tompson. Aaah, outras coisa... é bom estar de volta ;)

Quem imaginária Remus gogo boy, hein Deby? Sorte da Emmeline que ele não é tãããão certinho assim, hehehe. Eu sei, foi crueldade ter parado naquela parte, mas espero que o capítulo de hoje tenha compensado :)

Pedido feito, pedido concedido Lizzy Darcy4, postei rapidinho ;) Obrigada por gostar de Inesperado e seja muito bem vinda :)

Muito obrigada Aninha E. Potter, Ninha Souma, Deby e Lizzy Darcy4 pela reviews, é muito importante para mim. Um beijo e até mais.


	20. Capítulo 19

**James**

Desvio meu olhar da janela do hospital quando escuto uma batida na porta. A cabeça de papai aparece e ele entra, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Que bom que já está acordado, filho.

— É meio impossível dormir muito por aqui. Enfermeiras entrando e saindo, barulhos no corredor, pessoas gemendo. Isso aqui é assustador.

— Você estará em casa antes do almoço. — Papai diz vindo se sentar na beirada da minha cama.

— Não entendo porque tive que passar a noite aqui. Eu deveria estar em casa trabalhando, tenho coisas importantes para resolver para segunda.

— Você acha mesmo que estaria em condições de trabalhar hoje? Sei que você adora seu emprego, mas vai ter que pegar leve pelos próximos dias.

— Queria estar em casa. — Reclamo.

— Você ouviu o que o médico disse ontem. Você não tem nada sério, mas ele queria que você passasse à noite para ter certeza que não sofreu nenhum trauma nessa cabeça dura. — Ele diz batendo de leve na minha cabeça. — Como está se sentindo hoje, filho?

— Melhor, mas ainda com dor. E por causa desse maldito olho inchado, só consigo enxergar parcialmente. Eu não devo estar nada bonito, não é?

Ele segura meu queixo e vira meu rosto, analisando meus machucados.

— Realmente, ele não pegou leve com você. Mas nada que não esteja melhor daqui a alguns dias.

— Acho que vou ter que trabalhar em casa, então.

Passam-se alguns minutos sem que digamos nada, papai está inquieto, eu o conheço e sei que tem algo que ele quer me dizer. Deixo que tome o seu tempo, porque eu já faço uma boa ideia sobre o que ele vai querer falar.

— Filho, eu não falei nada ontem porque sua mãe estava aqui, mas eu gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta.

— Pode perguntar, acho que já sei sobre o que é.

— Aquela tarde que você me procurou para perguntar sobre mim e sua mãe... Naquela tarde quando você admitiu estar apaixonado. O amor impossível que você disse que estava vivendo, era com Lily, não é?

— Era sim, era ela. Entende agora o porquê eu não podia falar nada? Era complicado, ainda é.

— Coloca complicado nisso. — Ele diz esfregando o queixo. — Se eu me lembro bem, você havia dito que o relacionamento de vocês começou com... Bem, com sexo casual.

— Sim, foi assim que tudo começou.

— Então você estava transando com a irmã do seu melhor amigo, sem intenção nenhuma de levar aquilo a sério. — Isso não foi uma pergunta e o seu tom desaprovador não me passou despercebido.

— Você falando assim até soa como algo ruim. — Digo desviando meu olhar com vergonha.

— Mas é, James. Você se apaixonar por ela não, mas o modo como começou... Como você vai explicar como tudo começou para John, para Sirius? Você cometeu um erro em se deixar levar, filho, e agora você...

— Eu não vou me afastar dela, se é isso que você vai dizer. — Digo ferozmente. Não importa se ele, mamãe ou qualquer um me pedir para me afastar, dizer que isso é o certo a se fazer, eu _não_ vou deixar Lily.

— Calma, eu não ia dizer isso. Eu só ia dizer que você terá que enfrentar as consequências de um mau começo.

— Eu vou enfrentar qualquer coisa por ela. — Digo seriamente olhando-o nos olhos. Papai franze a testa e me olha com aquele seu olhar analisador.

— Você realmente gosta dela, não é? Quero dizer, _realmente_ gosta dela.

— Eu a amo mais que qualquer coisa, pai. Ela se tornou tudo para mim, tudo. Todo o meu mundo.

— Eu posso ver em seus olhos, que você está sendo sincero.

— Por favor, não me diga que eu devo me afastar dela.

— Eu nunca diria isso, meu filho. Não depois de claramente ver que você a ama. Eu sei que você está sendo sincero com relação aos seus sentimentos e eu vou apoiá-lo.

Uma onda de alívio enorme percorre meu corpo, tranquilizando pelo menos um pouco minha alma.

— Que bom que você acredita. Estava com medo que você fosse ficar cético como Sirius.

— Eu não. Acredito em você, filho, e sua mãe também.

— É mesmo?

— Sim, eu e ela conversamos sobre isso. Ela sabe que você não seria capaz de fazer o que Sirius disse, e ela viu como Lily reagiu ontem. Ela estava desesperada, defendendo você ferozmente das acusações do irmão. Claramente vocês se amam. — Um largo sorriso se forma em meus lábios ao ouvir suas palavras.

— Nos amamos mesmo, pai. Muito. Ela me faz tão feliz que acho que vou explodir.

— Eu não poderia estar mais feliz por você. E sua mãe, está radiante com a ideia de você finalmente ter se apaixonado. Contudo, peço que você tenha cuidado, filho. Os Evans são nossos amigos há anos, e Lily é uma menina muito especial, cuide bem dela.

— Eu vou, pai. Preferiria morrer a magoá-la.

— Você sabe que vai ter que ter uma conversa com a família dela, não é? E Sirius... Realmente não sei como as coisas vão ser com ele, mas você tem que estar preparado para a possibilidade de ter que escolher entre seu melhor amigo e a garota que você ama. Acha que pode fazer essa escolha?

— Eu já fiz. Eu amo Sirius como um irmão, não guardo nenhuma magoa pelo que aconteceu ontem e gostaria muito que pudéssemos acertar tudo, mas se ele dificultar as coisas, é ela quem eu vou escolher. E ele não vai me impedir de ficar com a mulher que eu amo. Ninguém vai. — Papai sorri e vejo que me olha com algo muito parecido com orgulho.

— Fico feliz que você esteja tão decidido a correr atrás da sua felicidade, meu filho. É só isso que sua mãe e eu queremos, que você seja feliz.

— Obrigado, pai. Isso significa muito para mim. — Digo segurando sua mão.

— Bem, você está com fome? Quer que eu compre algo para você comer? — Ele oferece mudando de assunto.

— Ah, por favor. Estou faminto e a comida daqui é horrível.

— _Granny's?_

— Não se esqueça das rosquinhas. — Digo e ele ri.

— Tudo bem, não vou esquecer. — Ele diz indo em direção à porta.

Quando ele sai e fecha a porta, fico repassando em minha cabeça nossa breve conversa. Meu pai é incrível mesmo, o melhor de todos. Ele sempre esteve disposto a me apoiar, mas sabia ser duro também, quando necessário. Mas sempre foi muito carinhoso, e saber que mais uma vez ele está ao meu lado, principalmente por se tratar de um assunto tão importante, significa o mundo para mim.

Alguns minutos depois, quando alguém bate a porta, me pergunto se papai teria sido tão rápido assim em me conseguir meu café da manhã. Mas quando a porta se abre, é John Evans quem entra.

— Posso entrar, James?

— Claro, por favor.

Um pouco hesitante ele se aproxima da minha cama, faz uma careta quando vê meu rosto machucado de perto.

— Como você está?

— Bem, só com alguns hematomas. — Digo apontando para meu rosto.

— Sinto muito, por Sirius ter feito isso com você. Mas não posso dizer que se eu estivesse no lugar dele, teria feito diferente. — Ele diz e eu o olho surpreso. — Bem, você deve entender, ela é minha filha, é irmã dele, faríamos qualquer coisa para protegê-la.

— Eu entendo isso, John.

— É por isso que eu vim aqui, James. Eu preciso saber quais são as suas intenções com a minha filha. Preciso ouvir de você, o que é que está acontecendo.

— Eu posso garantir, minhas intenções com Lily são as melhores possíveis... Ela não veio com o senhor? Queria vê-la.

— Não. Eu gostaria que vocês não se vissem até eu ter essa conversa com você. Ela é minha filha, James, preciso saber o que você está fazendo com ela. — Posso ver o medo por Lily estampado em seu rosto, o desespero em sua voz.

Meu Deus, será que aos olhos dele eu sou um destruidor de coração que não pensaria duas vezes em magoar sua filha? Por favor, ele me conhece a vida toda, eu entendo que esteja preocupado, mas magoa ver que eu tenho tão pouco crédito com pessoas que eu considerava amigas.

Mesmo ainda sentindo um pouco de dor na área das costelas, me sento na cama, para olhá-lo do mesmo nível.

— Pois eu vou te falar o que está acontecendo então, senhor. Como você já deve muito bem ter consciência, sua filha é linda, engraçada, inteligente, simpática e tem um coração maravilhoso. Acontece que eu me apaixonei perdidamente por ela. Eu carrego em meu coração mais amor por ela do que sou capaz de suportar. Eu a amo com todas as minhas forças, e nunca, jamais, seria capaz de enganá-la e magoá-la. Eu entendo o seu medo e o do Sirius, afinal eu nunca fiz questão de esconder o meu desinteresse em ter um relacionamento sério, mas eu juro John, que isso mudou. Eu amo sua filha, e só quero ela.

Termino de falar e espero pela reação de John, mas ele simplesmente fica parado, me olhando, e não diz nada.

— Você... Você realmente está falando sério. — Ele diz em um sussurro para ele mesmo, parece incrédulo.

— Eu _amo_ Lily, John. E significaria muito para mim, e para ela também eu sei, se você nos apoiasse. — Ele passa a mão pelos cabelos e vai até a janela.

— Nunca imaginei que vocês dois... Ela é uma criança, e você é tão mais velho.

— John, eu sei que você quer acreditar que ela vai ser para sempre a sua garotinha, mas Lily não é mais uma criança. Ela tem 20 anos.

— É que... Eu não quero que ela se machuque. Quando você tiver uma filha, você vai entender.

— Eu te prometo, eu nunca vou fazer algo que possa magoar Lily. — Ele permanece em silêncio por alguns instantes, sempre encarando a paisagem lá fora e nunca os meus olhos. Então ele finalmente solta um suspiro e se vira em minha direção.

— Acho que não a nada que eu possa fazer, não é? Como você mesmo disse, ela não é mais uma criança e eu não posso impedi-la de ficar com quem ela quiser. Você pareceu muito sincero sobre gostar dela, e pelo que eu pude perceber, ela também gosta muito de você. Vou ser franco com você James, não estou completamente confortável com vocês dois juntos como um casal, mas vou te dar o meu voto de confiança. Não vou ser contra o relacionamento de vocês, e pelo pouco que eu conversei com Lisa ontem, acredito que depois que eu lhe contar o que você me disse hoje, ela também não vai ficar contra.

— Muito obrigado, John. Eu...

— Mas vou te dizer uma coisa... Magoe a minha filha com esse seu estilo de vida liberal, e eu vou chutar a sua bunda com tanta força que você vai parar em Oklahoma. — Ele diz com aspereza.

— Eu não vou. Mas se isso acontecesse, eu teria o maior prazer em deixar você chutar minha bunda, senhor.

— Ótimo, acho que estamos conversados então.

* * *

 **Lily**

Droga. Foi tão difícil conseguir dormir ontem, e quando eu finalmente o fiz, já era muito tarde. Como resultado acabei dormindo demais, preciso me apressar se eu quiser chegar a Dallas antes do horário de visita do hospital acabar. Escutei eles conversando ontem que James estava bem, mas passaria a noite em observação.

Arrumo-me apressadamente, pego minha bolsa e as chaves do carro e saio correndo escada a baixo.

— Filha? — Paro bruscamente quando ouço a voz de mamãe. — Filha, o café está na mesa, venha comer... — Ela para de falar quando me vê parada perto da porta. — Onde você vai?

— Estou indo para o hospital, preciso ver ele, mãe.

— Seu pai disse que não queria você perto dele até os dois conversarem.

— Papai não está aqui agora.

— Tem razão, ele está a caminho do hospital agora mesmo. — Ela diz colocando as mãos na cintura.

— O que?

— Ele saiu faz meia hora.

— Porque vocês não me avisaram para eu ir junto?

— Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Seu pai não quer você perto do James até ele saber quais são as intenções dele com você.

— Ah meu Deus. — Digo esfregando a testa. — Isso é ridículo. Eu tenho que ir ver como ele está. — Giro a maçaneta da porta.

— Lily, espere.

— O que foi, mamãe? — Pergunto me virando para ela.

— Como... Como isso foi acontecer? Quero dizer, você e o James? Isso é tão estranho e...

— Olha mãezinha, eu sei, e eu vou explicar tudo mais tarde, ok? Agora eu preciso mesmo ir. — Vou até ela e lhe dou um beijo na bochecha, então saio correndo até o carro. Preciso chegar logo naquele hospital e impedir que papai estrague tudo com James.

* * *

— Oi, bom dia. Gostaria de saber em qual quarto James Potter está. — Digo para a moça atrás do balcão.

— Só um minuto... — Ela digita algo no computar e então diz: — Quarto 633. O horário de visita acaba em dez minutos.

— Tudo bem, obrigada. — Digo e vou apressadamente procurar o quarto de James.

Passo pelo quarto 625, 626, 627 e tão distraída procurando o número certo que estou, só vejo papai pouco antes de me esbarrar com ele.

— Lily, o que você está fazendo aqui? Eu não tinha dito que...

— Você viu ele? Como ele está? — Pergunto preocupada.

— Ele está bem, um pouco dolorido, mas bem.

— Preciso vê-lo. O que vocês conversaram? Você não estragou tudo, não é papai?

— Calma, menina. James e eu conversamos, e eu acredito que ele goste mesmo de você.

— Sério? — Pergunto com um sorriso se formando em meus lábios.

— Sim, não vou ser contra vocês ficarem juntos, mas vou ficar de olhe nele, hein? E se ele fizer alguma coisa para você que eu não gostar...

— Ah papai. — Não deixo que termine de falar, pois me jogo em seus braços e lhe dou um abraço apertado. — Isso significa muito para mim, obrigada.

— Só quero que você seja feliz, minha princesa. — Ele diz acariciando meus cabelos.

Estou tão feliz que poderia explodir. Estava com tanto medo que a conversa entre papai e James fosse mal e que ele quisesse me proibir de namorar James, claro que isso não me impediria, mas assim as coisas vão ser bem mais fáceis. Ter o apoio dele me faz sentir mais leve, mais tranquila e menos culpada.

— Vou vê-lo, o horário de visitas já está acabando. — Digo me desvencilhando de seus braços.

— Tudo bem, vá.

— Até logo, e obrigada de novo, por entender. — Viro-me e vou até o bendito quarto 633.

Abro a porta devagar, sem fazer barulho. James está deitado na cama, olhando para a janela.

— Posso entrar? — Assim que ouve minha voz, ele se vira rapidamente e abre um sorriso largo.

— Meu amor. — Tento sorrir, mas a visão do seu rosto machucado faz com que o sorriso fique preso nos lábios e meu coração fique pesado, dolorido.

— James. — Sussurro seu nome. Caminho até a cama e fico ao seu lado.

— Meu amor, que bom que você está aqui. Acabei de falar com seu pai, e ele...

— Eu sei. Encontrei com ele no corredor, ele me disse. — Digo tentando lhe dar um sorriso reconfortante.

— E o meu pai também entendeu, ele disse que vai nos apoiar.

— Isso é maravilhoso, meu amor. — Digo segurando sua mão.

— Acho que não foi tão ruim quanto havíamos imaginado, quer dizer, com Sirius foi. Mas nossos pais, acho que eles estão reagindo melhor do que esperávamos. — Ele diz sorrindo animadamente, mas não consigo retribuir o sorriso, não quando ele está deitado em uma cama de hospital todo machucado por minha culpa. — O que foi, amor? Você não está feliz? — Ele pergunta.

— Ah meu amor, é claro que eu estou feliz. Ter o apoio de papai significa muito, mas... Você está aí, todo machucado. Não acredito que Sirius tenha te batido dessa maneira. — Sinto meus olhos começarem a se encherem de água.

— Ei, não fique assim. Nós dois sabíamos que ele não reagiria bem.

— Eu sei, mas eu achei que ele fosse gritar, ficar bravo, até te dar um soco. Não imaginei que ele te mandaria para o hospital.

— Está tudo bem, eu estou bem.

— Está mesmo? Você não parece muito bem, não está doendo? — Pergunto acariciando de leve seu rosto.

— Dói só um pouco, mas estou bem, juro.

— Sinto muito. — Uma lágrima traidora escorre por minha bochecha.

— Sabe o que você pode fazer para eu me sentir melhor? — Ele pergunta.

— O que?

— Primeiro, pare de chorar. — Ele estica o braço e limpa minha bochecha. — E segundo, você pode me dar um beijo. — Não consigo evitar e sorrio. Inclino-me sobre ele e deposito um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios.

Quando faço menção em me afastar, sua mão vai até meu pescoço e me mantém no lugar. Seus lábios são tão macios, reconfortantes e familiares. Permito-me perder a noção de tudo que não seja James, por isso me assusto quando escuto alguém limpando a garganta atrás de nós.

Afasto-me num pulo e me viro, dando de cara com um Charlus muito desconcertado.

— Desculpe, não queria interromper, mas trouxe sua comida, filho. — Ele diz levantando uma caixa de padaria e uma caneca do que, pelo cheiro, presumo ser café.

— Tudo bem, pai.

— Oi, Lily. — Mark me cumprimenta com um sorriso tímido.

— Oi, Charlus. — Digo também um pouco envergonhada. Ele se aproxima e entrega a comida a James.

— Sinto muito, filho, mas vou ter que ir, o horário de visita já acabou e logo vão aparecer para nos tirar daqui.

— Tenho que ir também. — Digo.

— Claro, tudo bem. Daqui uma hora eu devo ter alta, você vai voltar comigo até meu apartamento, não é? — Ele dirige sua pergunta para mim.

— É claro, meu amor. — Respondo.

— Ótimo.

— Até logo. — Me despeço.

— Hey, e o meu beijo? — Olho para ele e depois para Charlus, sem graça. Tudo bem, isso ainda é um pouco estranho.

Dou um beijo de despedida em James, e então eu e Charlus seguimos para fora do quarto. Caminhamos lado a lado pelo corredor branco e largo. Olho-o de canto e vejo um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Charlus.

— Feliz? — Pergunto.

— Muito. Em 29 anos nunca vi aquele brilho nos olhos do meu menino. O jeito que vocês se olham... Me lembra muito de mim e Dorea. — Sorrio com suas palavras. Se ao menos Sirius conseguisse ver o que parece que todos estão conseguindo.

* * *

 **James**

Finalmente em casa. Sei que passei apenas algumas poucas horas no hospital, mas foi suficiente para me deixar angustiado e louco para voltar para o conforto do meu apartamento.

Quando finalmente tive alta, papai e Lily me acompanharam até em casa, logo mamãe também se juntou a nós. Os três ficaram me fazendo companhia por várias horas, até que foram embora, pouco tempo atrás.

Agora estou sozinho, anestesiado pelos comprimidos para dor que o médico me receitou. Gostaria que papai e mamãe não tivessem se demorado muito, queria ficar a sós com Lily, temos tanto para conversar. Quero saber melhor sobre como ela está se sentindo com relação a como o nosso relacionamento foi revelado, e confesso que queria que ela fosse a minha enfermeira. Adoro quando ela se preocupa comigo, quando cuida de mim.

Até poderia ter pedido para que ela dormisse aqui, mas não quero forçar a barra, tenho certeza que mesmo aprovando nosso namoro, John vai querer conversar com a filha, assim como provavelmente Lisa.

Espero que Sirius esteja mais calmo e não pegue pesado com Lily.

Sei que mesmo Sirius achando que eu estava errado nessa situação toda, ele não deveria ter me agredido, mas não consigo ficar com raiva dele. A verdade é que eu me sinto culpado pelo modo como as coisas entre eu e Lily começaram.

Eu sei que ela é uma mulher adulta, capaz de tomar as próprias decisões, mas se a situação fosse ao contrário, não importa quantos anos minha irmã tivesse, eu ficaria muito puto se o meu melhor amigo estivesse tendo uma amizade colorida com ela. E depois de tudo que eu já disse e fiz na presença de Sirius todos esses anos, eu entendo seu receio de deixar sua irmã namorar comigo.

Mas a parte em que ele gritou para quem quisesse ouvir que eu estava me aproveitando dela, magoou. Ele é meu melhor amigo, ele deveria saber que eu nunca seria capaz de dizer para Lily que eu a amo apenas para dormir com ela. Isso está anos-luz além do que eu seria capaz de fazer.

Tenho muito medo que Sirius não entenda e não aceite o meu relacionamento com Lily. Tenho medo que ele a influencie contra mim, afinal, eu sei o quanto ela ama o irmão e o quanto sua opinião é importante para ela. Também tenho medo de perder a amizade dele, muito medo.

Espero não precisar chegar ao ponto de ter que escolher ou um ou outro. Claro que eu escolherei Lily, mas sem Sirius, para sempre vou ter um vazio em meu peito.

Eu o conheço há tanto tempo, uma vida inteira. Mesmo na memória mais antiga, dos meus mais tenros anos, Sirius era uma figura sempre presente.

Como tínhamos a mesma idade, éramos vizinhos e os únicos meninos em um raio de vários quilômetros, o forte laço que criamos logo no começo de nossas vidas era algo inevitável.

Nós sempre tivemos personalidades contrastantes, mas que se completavam. Contávamos tudo um para o outro.

Eu dormia em sua casa e ele na minha, às vezes acampávamos, sempre perto da casa, porque tínhamos medo de ir muito para longe nos limites escuros e silenciosos da fazenda. Claro que nenhum dos dois admitia ter medo de acampar no escuro.

Quando chegou certa idade, começamos a conversar sobre meninas, beijos e amassos e mais tarde sobre sexo.

Falávamos sobre tudo, contávamos tudo, estávamos sempre juntos. A iminência do fim de tudo isso, é desoladora.

Mas se tem algo que me consola, é que no final vai valer a pena. É tudo por ela. Minha princesa, minha linda, meu amor. Minha.

* * *

 **Lily**

Sei que tem algo errado assim que abro a porta de casa. É como se eu pudesse sentir a mudança no ar, ficando mais denso, mais pesado.

Fecho a porta cuidadosamente, escutando atentamente para tentar discernir as vozes vindas da sala.

Uma é de Tess, outra de papai, mamãe também está presente e alguém usando um tom severo... Sirius. Agora reconheço sua voz.

Caminho em direção à sala e encontro todos com caras sérias. Eles param de falar assim que eu chego, vejo que Marlene também está presente, mas sem participar da discussão.

— Onde você estava? — Sirius se vira para mim e pergunta, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Não gosto do seu tom autoritário, então levanto a cabeça, encaro-o nos olhos e digo com confiança.

— Estava com James.

— Como assim estava com James? Eu disse que você nunca mais veria aquele cara. — Ele diz elevando a voz.

— Sua recomendação foi devidamente anotada, mas eu escolhi ignorá-la e continuar vendo meu namorado. — Digo cruzando os braços e com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios.

— Não acredito nisso. Aquele desgraçado conseguiu mesmo fazer sua cabeça, não é?

— Sirius... — Digo tentando apelar para a razão. — Você conhece James a sua vida toda, você sabe que ele nunca seria capaz de me enganar. Ele é o seu melhor amigo, acha mesmo que ele faria algo tão cruel comigo?

— Uma coisa certa você disse, eu o conheço a minha vida inteira. E eu sei que suas raízes estão fundas demais nesse estilo de vida, para ele largá-lo agora.

— As pessoas mudam. — Digo começando a perder a paciência.

— Sim, as pessoas mudam. — Ele grita, me fazendo dar um pulo com sua mudança súbita de tom. — Quando elas entram na vida adulta, quando elas estão no começo dos seus vinte e poucos anos, quando elas têm que crescer e começar a agir como gente grande. Elas não mudam aos 30 anos, Lily. Ele não mudou até agora, não vai ser depois de ter vivido metade da sua vida que ele mudará.

— Isso é besteira. Todos tem o direito de mudar.

— Ok, ele mudou. — Ele balança as mãos no ar. — Vamos imaginar que ele tenha mesmo mudado. Você acha mesmo que ele vai conseguir fugir de anos e anos de hábito? Não importa o quanto ele queira mudar – isso se ele realmente quiser mudar – no final, ele vai acabar agindo segundo as vontades do seu pau, como ele sempre fez.

— _Sirius!_ — Papai repreende Sirius com uma voz autoritária.

— Ela tem que saber como as coisas são, pai. Por mais feia que a verdade seja, ela precisa ser dita. É melhor ela saber agora, quando ainda dá tempo dela sair disso tudo sem se magoar, do que depois, quando ele fizer alguma merda com ela.

— Controle as palavras, filho. — Papai adverte.

— Você pode até conhecer o James há anos, mas você só conhece o velho James. O novo, o apaixonado, carinhoso e que me ama, você não conhece.

— Lily... Minha irmã. Eu te amo com todas as minhas forças, eu não posso deixar você se meter em algo em que você claramente vai sair devastada. Tudo o que eu faço é para o seu bem.

— Foi para o meu bem que você espancou o seu melhor amigo?

— Ele não é mais o meu melhor amigo.

— Eu deveria nunca mais falar com você depois do que você fez com James. Mas eu te amo demais para fazer isso. Mas o meu amor por você não é maior do que o que eu sinto por James, e mesmo me doendo muito não ter o seu apoio, eu não vou me afastar dele.

— Meu Deus, como você é teimosa. — Ele se aproxima e esbraveja em meu rosto. Fico desconcertada com suas mudanças bruscas de humor.

— E você arrogante, não quer admitir que está errado.

— Isso porque eu não estou errado.

— Seu melhor amigo e sua irmã estão apaixonados, e você não consegue aceitar isso. Fica querendo arrumar desculpas e pretextos para nos separar.

— O que eu estou fazendo é para o seu próprio bem, eu sou seu irmão mais velho e tenho que cuidar de você.

— Eu não sou mais uma criança, você não precisa cuidar de mim.

— Aparentemente eu preciso sim, já que você está agindo pior que uma criança. Você está sendo mimada e burra.— A essa altura já estamos gritando um com o outro.

Abro a boca, surpresa por suas palavras. Sinto a raiva crescendo cada vez mais dentro de mim.

— Não se atreva a me chamar de mimada e burra... — Grito dando de dedo em seu peito. — E não venha descontar as frustrações do seu casamento no meu relacionamento. Você não é feliz com Marlene e não quer que ninguém mais seja, não é de admirar que ela não te queira mais.

Nessa hora várias coisas simultâneas acontecem. Papai se levanta de onde estava sentado e grita meu nome, Tess e mamãe levam à mão a boca em surpresa, Marlene arregala os olhos e parece envergonhada, e Sirius dá um passo para trás e me olha tão chocado como se eu tivesse acabado de lhe dar um tapa. E eu me arrependo das palavras cruéis, tenho vontade de retirar o que eu disse, mas é tarde demais.

— Já chega, essa discussão já foi longe demais. — Papai diz olhando para Sirius e eu. — Lily, o que acontece no casamento do seu irmão só diz respeito a ele e Marlene, e ninguém aqui tem o direito de se meter. — Nesse momento lanço um olhar para Tess, ela me olha e sei que também está pensando sobre o fato de termos seguido Marlene. Ainda temos que falar com ela e contarmos que sabemos que tem algo muito errado acontecendo, provavelmente com sua saúde, isso eu ainda não sei ao certo.

— E Sirius, você está certo sobre ser o irmão mais velho e ter que cuidar das meninas. Mas existem certos momentos em que temos que saber quando recuar, e esse é um deles. Eu fui pessoalmente conversar com James hoje de manhã, ele me disse como se sente com relação a sua irmã, eu acreditei nele e na verdade dos seus sentimentos. Lily tem a minha permissão para namorar James, não que ela precisasse de qualquer maneira, sua irmã já é uma mulher adulta.

— O que? — Sirius olha para papai como se tivesse acabado de lhe nascer uma segunda cabeça. — Você vai permitir que ela continue com aquele cara, você está louco?

— Sirius, tenha mais respeito com seu pai. — É a vez de mamãe entrar na briga.

— Não posso acreditar que você vai deixar isso acontecer. — Sirius diz incrédulo olhando para papai.

— Mesmo que eu quisesse fazer algo, não tenho mais completa autoridade sobre a vida dos meus filhos, vocês já são todos adultos.

— Mas...

— Sem mas, filho. James merece uma chance, _eles_ merecem uma chance de nos provar que estamos errados e que se amam. Espero que você não interfira mais no relacionamento da sua irmã. — Papai diz firmemente e eu lhe dou um leve sorriso.

Sirius olha para todos na sala, procurando por apoio, mas ninguém – nem mesmo Marlene – se manifesta em seu socorro. Então ele sai da sala furioso e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, segundos depois escutamos a porta da frente batendo com força, e mais alguns segundos depois, o barulho de sua caminhonete arrancando violentamente.

* * *

 **Marlene**

Não consigo ficar parada por mais do que poucos segundos. Ando de um canto para o outro remexendo as mãos nervosamente.

Já são onze horas e Sirius ainda não voltou para casa. Estou tão preocupada, ele saiu tão transtornado depois da discussão com Lily, tenho medo que ele acabe fazendo alguma besteira.

Dizem que só nos lembramos de Deus nos maus momentos de nossa vida, que ninguém se lembra de agradecer as coisas boas e só querem saber de reclamar e pedir. É verdade, infelizmente. Nunca fui uma pessoa muito religiosa, mas nos últimos dias, depois de ter recebido aquela noticia da minha médica, comecei a rezar todas as noites.

Sento-me no sofá e junto minhas mãos, começo a rezar para que Sirius esteja bem, e que volte para mim são e salvo.

Perto da meia noite, escuto um barulho na fechadura e logo depois a porta sendo aberta. Levanto-me e vou confrontar Sirius, nos encontramos na porta da sala, ele para na minha frente e me olha parecendo surpreso.

— O que você está fazendo acordada? — Ele pergunta e eu sinto o bafo de bebida.

— Estava te esperando. Você andou bebendo?

— Talvez. — Ele responde passando por mim.

Fecho os olhos e respiro fundo. Essas últimas semanas tem sido tão difíceis, grande parte por minha culpa, se eu tivesse sido honesta desde o começo, mas simplesmente não tive coragem.

— Onde você estava, Sirius? — Viro-me para ele. Ele para de andar e me olha com a testa franzida.

— Você se importa?

— É claro que eu me importo, você é meu marido.

— Achei que você ficaria feliz se eu ficasse fora por mais tempo, assim quem sabe, você até poderia trazer seu amante para cá e se divertir um pouco.

Abro a boca para respondê-lo, mas consigo me conter a tempo. É preferível não dizer nada, já que negar não é suficiente para ele, e nossas brigas sempre começam assim.

Não posso culpá-lo por criar diversos cenários para justificar minhas mentiras, mas magoa demais saber que ele pensa que eu ter um amante é uma possibilidade.

Eu o amo mais que minha própria vida, depois que o conheci nenhum outro homem sequer teve espaço em minha mente e em meu coração. Sirius é todo o meu mundo, e ele tem me destruído com todas as desconfianças e palavras duras.

— Foi o que eu pensei. Agora se você me dá licença, estou exausto.

— Você estava com outra? — Pergunto com a voz trêmula de medo.

Seria razoável deduzir que já que Sirius acha que eu tenho um amante, que ele poderia fazer o mesmo para se vingar.

— Porque, só você tem o direito de se divertir? Você trair os votos que fizemos no dia em que nos cassamos está tudo bem, mas se eu quiser fazer o mesmo, não posso, é isso?

— Você... Você estava com outra mulher, sim ou não? — Minha voz fica presa na garganta, sinto meu estômago se embrulhando e o medo crescendo dentro de mim.

Se Sirius tiver beijado outra, dormido com outra mulher, eu juro que posso morrer de tristeza.

Ele me olha apenas por um momento, mas que para mim pareceu uma eternidade.

— Não, eu não estava com outra mulher. Ao contrário de você, eu ainda sou fiel ao nosso casamento.

— Pare, por favor, pare com isso. Eu já disse mil vezes que eu nunca te trai, me machuca tanto que você pense isso de mim.

— E o que você queria que eu pensasse, hum? Você tem ficado tardes inteiras fora e mentido sobre onde estava, tem agido estranha, tem me afastado, não me quer mais por perto.

— Eu sei, mas eu não tenho um amante, eu juro. Não é sobre isso que se trata tudo.

— Então sobre o que é? Diga-me, se você não tem um amante, qual o motivo de tudo isso?

Abro a boca mas as palavras não vêem, é tão difícil juntar a coragem necessária. E se ele não me quiser mais depois que eu lhe contar a verdade? Eu quero contar, mas não consigo.

— Quer saber, esquece. Vou pegar minhas coisas e dormir no sofá. — Ele diz e se vira. Cada passo que ele dá para mais longe de mim, mais eu sinto que nosso casamento está indo por um caminho sem volta. Sinto que estamos ficando cada vez mais distantes, rumando para a separação que eu sei que no fundo nenhum de nós quer.

" _Você pode impedir isso, Marlene, apenas conte. Conte de uma vez... Ande, conte logo. Conte! Não seja covarde, conte!"_

— Eu tenho um tumor. — As palavras jorram por entre meus lábios. Sirius congela no lugar, sinto meus olhos ficarem embaçados pelas lágrimas não derramadas.

— No útero... Eu tenho um tumor no útero. Está em um estado muito avançado, não tem outra alternativa se não a cirurgia. Minha médica disse que como demorei em ser diagnosticada, é possível que o tumor tenha me tornado... Tenha me tornado infértil. Quando eu mentia sobre onde eu estava, era porque eu estava no médico, ou em algum outro lugar, chorando. — Digo sem mais conseguir segurar as lágrimas.

Sirius continua parado, olho ansiosamente suas costas, esperando sua reação. Mas ele não diz nada e sai. Apenas vai embora.

Nesse momento sinto algo dentro de mim se quebrando, talvez seja meu coração, já que ele está doendo muito.

Minhas pernas fraquejam e eu tenho que ir me sentar no sofá. Sinto como se algo tivesse apertando meu peito, tornando a respiração difícil. Escondo o rosto nas mãos e choro violentamente, fazendo todo o meu corpo tremer.

Sinto o peso esmagador da solidão, sinto frio, muito frio. Até que braços quentes me envolvem, reconfortantemente.

Não preciso olhar para saber que é Sirius, então permaneço com o rosto enterrado nas palmas de minhas mãos.

Ele me puxa para si e me abraça com força, sinto toda a rigidez dos seus músculos e o calor familiar de seu corpo.

— Me perdoa. — Ele sussurra. Levanto a cabeça e olho em seus olhos. Seu rosto está coberto por lágrimas. — Me perdoa, meu amor, por favor. — Ele esconde o rosto em meu pescoço e chora ruidosamente. — Por favor, me diga que isso não vai te tirar de mim. Me diga que você vai ficar bem. _Por favor._

— Eu vou ficar bem. — Digo levando minha mão até seus cabelos e acariciando-os.

— Não quero te perder. — Sua voz sai abafada pelo meu pescoço.

— Você não vai. — Tento me controlar e parar de chorar, mas é difícil.

— Sinto muito, me perdoe por ter sido um idiota, por ter sido um péssimo marido. Eu sinto tanto. — Seu corpo treme e eu o abraço forte.

— Me perdoe por não poder te dar um filho, acredite, é o que eu mais queria. — Sussurro para ele.

— Não me peça perdão, você não tem por que.

— Tenho sim. Eu sei que o quanto você quer um filho, e eu não posso te dar, eu não posso fazer de você o homem mais feliz do mundo, porque eu não sou fértil.

— Eu já sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. — Ele diz e me beija. Não é um beijo apaixonado e cheio de desejo, e sim carinhoso e completo de adoração e amor. Aquece meu coração. — Você é maravilhosa, eu te amo tanto e você me faz muito feliz. Sinto muito por não ter percebido que algo tão sério estava acontecendo, sinto muito por ter pensado o pior de você, sinto muito por todas as palavras duras que eu disse e a maneira fria que eu te tratei. Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar.

— Eu já te perdoei, meu amor. Eu te amo tanto, que mesmo você machucando meu coração, ele ainda quer ser seu.

— Marlene, você é minha vida, não sei o que eu faria sem você, por isso eu agi como um idiota. A ideia de você estar com outro, de você amar outro... Me matava lentamente todos os dias. Sei que eu deveria ter confiado em você, mas... Eu sou um idiota, o maior dos idiotas e não mereço alguém como você.

— Eu te amo, Sirius. Por favor, me beije.

Ele atende ao meu pedido e mais uma vez junta seus lábios com os meus. Sua língua invade minha boca e acaricia a minha, me fazendo gemer. Sirius me puxa para seu colo e eu vou de bom grado. Nos beijamos com toda a força do nosso amor.

— Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. — Ele diz quando nossos lábios se desgrudam. — Você vai fazer essa cirurgia e eu estarei lá ao seu lado. Você vai voltar a ficar saudável e nunca, nunca vai me deixar. — Ele me aperta em seus braços e eu me aconchego nele.

— Estou com medo. — Admito.

— Tudo bem. Tudo bem ter medo, mas você é uma mulher forte, tenho certeza que vai passar por isso.

— Mas e se esse tumor realmente tiver me deixado com problemas e eu nunca poder ter um filho?

— Então adotaremos um. — Ele diz limpando as lágrimas do meu rosto.

— Você faria isso?

— Mas é claro, eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa se você estiver ao meu lado. E tenho certeza que seriamos tão felizes com essa criança como se ela fosse realmente nossa, e eu a amaria como se ela tivesse nascido daqui. — Ele diz espalmando a mão em minha barriga.

Sinto meus olhos se encherem de água de novo, mas dessa vez de alívio e amor. John e Lisa criaram Sirius muito bem.

" _Eu amo tanto esse homem, meu Deus."_

— Seja o que for que aconteça, enfrentaremos isso juntos.

— Juntos. — Repito.

— Será que você pode me perdoar por ter sido um idiota completo e me dar outra chance?

— É claro, meu amor. — Digo e depois o beijo.

Ele me segura firme e então se levanta do sofá, me carregando em seus braços.

— O que você está fazendo? — Pergunto quando ele começa a andar comigo no colo.

— Vou te levar para o quarto e vou fazer amor com você à noite inteira.— Ele diz sem tirar os olhos dos meus.

— Te amo, sabia? — Encosto minha cabeça em seu peito e digo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

— Eu também te amo, muito. Vou te mostrar o quanto.

* * *

Olá gente! Como estão? Eu estou bem e o James também, apesar do olho roxo ;) Ah esse Sirius, muito lindo o que ele está fazendo com Marlene, mas muito feio o que ele fez com James, tem como amá-lo e odiá-lo simultaneamente?

Sim Aninha E. Evans, a situação ficou complicadíssima e acho que todos pensavam como você, que o Sirius daria apenas um de irmão mais velho, contudo no fim acabou enviando o melhor amigo (ou ex-melhor amigo) para o hospital. Com exceção dele, não foi difícil para as famílias acreditarem no amor de James e Lily e que o mesmo mudou, porém ele vai ter que andar na linha, pois todos vão ficar de olho e Sirius não vai aceitar o cunhado tão facilmente.

Chá de hospital para James em Inesperado e em Orquídea Azul, não estou pegando leve com ele em nenhuma das fics, não é Deby? Hehe. Realmente, James não precisava apanhar tanto, apesar de ele ter um passado um tanto cafajeste, mas como você mesma disse, tem muita coisa acontecendo com o Sirius e ver o melhor amigo "pegando" a irmãzinha dele foi a gota d'água. Quanto a Lily e James, eles vão lutar para ficar juntos, porém Sirius é apenas um dos problemas, não vamos esquecer da Eva, não é?

Seria hilária a cara do Sirius se a Lily gritasse o que você sugeriu Ninha Souma, mas tenho um leve pressentimento que o James não chegaria vivo no hospital, hehe. É visível que Lily queria muito (e deveria) ter ido junto com o James para hospital, porém as coisas nem sempre são como a gente quer. É claro, que no dia seguinte a Lily deu um jeitinho para ver o seu amado e cá entre nós, ninguém poderia impedi-lá ;)

Seja muito bem vinda Juliete Chiarelli, fico muito contente que você tenha gostado de Inesperado. Então eu parei na melhor parte, é? Eu sou um pouquinho malvada mesmo, é que gosto de um suspense, hehe. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também :)

Oi Lizzy Darcy4, fica tranquila não vou sumir não, vou fazer o possível para atualizar logo :)

Muito obrigada Aninha E. Evans, Deby, Ninha Souma, Juliete Chiarelli e Lizzy Darcy4 pelas reviews e até o próximo capítulo. Beijos :*


	21. Capítulo 20

**Lily**

 _Um mês depois..._

— Obrigado mesmo por ir comigo nesse jantar. — James me agradece novamente enquanto olha concentrado a estrada a sua frente.

— O prazer é todo meu, meu amor.

— Já disse que você está linda nesse vestido? — Ele pergunta com um sorriso malicioso surgindo no canto dos lábios.

— Só umas vinte vezes. — Respondo sorrindo.

— Você está linda nesse vestido. — Ele segura minha mão e leva até a boca, beijando-a.

— E você está muito sexy nesse terno. — Mordo o lábio inferior e admiro como a roupa preta se molda em seu copo perfeitamente.

O luxuoso _Violethold Palace Hotel_ é o nosso destino nessa noite amena. Uma vez por ano a família Lestrange, dona da imponente e poderosa _Voltlin & Lestrange Company_, organiza um jantar beneficente e convida todas as companhias e empresas associadas. Todos os fundos arrecadados são revertidos para instituições de caridade.

— Esqueci-me de te perguntar antes, como está indo Marlene? — James quer saber.

— Ela está surpreendentemente calma, a cirurgia foi marcada para semana que vem. — Respondo.

Pobre Marlene, ainda não acredito em tudo isso que está acontecendo com ela. Quando ela e Sirius reuniram a família e contaram que Marlene tinha um tumor no útero e que precisaria operar, todos foram pegos de surpresa. E quando ela chorando disse que como resultado ela poderia nunca conseguir engravidar, todos ficaram em um silêncio pesaroso.

Naquele dia Tess e eu finalmente entendemos o motivo de Marlene ter saído do consultório chorando, acabou que nem precisamos falar com ela e admitir que havíamos seguido-a. Ela mesma resolveu contar a verdade, e ainda bem que ela fez isso, pois agora Sirius e ela voltaram a se dar bem.

— Coitado do Sirius, sei o quanto ele queria ter um filho com Marlene. Ainda tem chance dela conseguir engravidar, não é?

— O tumor pode deixar ela infértil, não é certeza, então eu diria que sim, ela ainda pode engravidar. Tudo vai depender de como a cirurgia ocorrerá e do tratamento que ela vai fazer depois disso.

— Queria poder estar ao lado de Sirius e apoiá-lo. — James diz tristemente. Encaro seu perfil, seus traços perfeitos e sua pele levemente dourada devido ao forte sol texano. Não sobrou nenhum resquício da luta entre ele e Sirius, ele voltou a ser perfeito, e pelo que me parece, não há resquícios nenhum da briga no coração de James também. Tenho a impressão que ele nem leva o ataque brutal de Sirius em consideração, ele fala sobre meu irmão com saudades e tristeza, nunca com raiva ou mágoa. E mesmo depois do que Sirius fez com ele naquela noite, naquele celeiro, James consegue se preocupar genuinamente com meu irmão cabeça dura e teimoso.

Já faz um mês que estamos juntos abertamente, sem mais esconder e mentir, e tudo tem ido muito bem, devo dizer. Nossas famílias já parecem estar acostumadas com a ideia de nós dois juntos, as coisas voltaram ao normal, não é mais aquele choque e desconforto quando alguém dos Potter ou Evans nos pegam aos beijos. Papai e James até já saíram para um final de semana de pescaria juntos, o que eu achei super demais. Não sei o que aconteceu naquele final de semana, só sei que os dois voltaram unha e carne, desde então papai parece idolatrar James como ele nunca havia feito antes, e James adora papai, sempre fala nele como se fossem bons e velhos amigos.

Já me passou pela cabeça que talvez James esteja tentando colocar papai para substituir Sirius, o que faz meu coração doer por ele, apesar de também me deixar feliz que dois, dos três homens mais importantes da minha vida, estejam se dando tão bem.

Mamãe também quebrou o preconceito inicial contra nosso namoro e tem tratado James muito bem. Dorea me trata como uma filha muito querida, é até engraçado de ver. Sempre que estamos sozinhas, ela me agradece por fazer do seu James um homem feliz, isso sempre me deixa envergonhada e emocionada ao mesmo tempo.

Remus, que ficou sabendo sobre seu irmão e eu somente quando voltou da Lua de Mel, é o único que ainda não se acostumou muito com a ideia, não que ele não nos apoie, porque ele o faz, mas ele confessou que ainda acha muito estranho quando vê James e eu nos beijando e nos abraçando. Mas apesar da estranheza, posso ver a felicidade pelo irmão em seu rosto.

— E como Sirius tem te tratado? Ele continua te ignorando? — James pergunta com a testa franzida.

— Não completamente, mas não estou levando muito para o lado pessoal. Ele meio que tem ignorando todo mundo depois da noticia do problema de Marlene, ele tem cuidado tanto dela, é lindo. Esses dias ela estava ajudando mamãe a carregar umas caixas pesadas, quando ele a viu fazendo força saiu correndo igual a um louco e pegou a caixa dos braços dela. Depois brigou com mamãe dizendo que ela não podia carregar peso. Mamãe e Marlene riram da cara dele, Marlene disse: "Amor, eu tenho um tumor no útero, não uma criança. Posso carregar peso normalmente." É claro que Sirius não achou nenhuma graça.

— Marlene parece estar levando toda essa história de tumor muito bem. — James comenta.

— Parece que os papeis se inverteram. No começo Marlene estava uma pilha de nervosos e era Sirius quem tinha que acalmá-la. Agora Marlene está calma e confiante e Sirius está todo paranóico, ele fica vigiando todos os passos de Marlene, cuidando pessoalmente de tudo que ela precisa. Fico feliz que Marlene tenha alguém para cuidar dela nessa situação difícil.

— É, mas quem está cuidando de Sirius? Ele precisa de um amigo nessas horas, se ele me deixasse eu podia... — Ele não termina a frase.

— Eu me sinto péssima por vocês não serem mais amigos. Queria tanto que ele entendesse e aceitasse nosso namoro.

— Eu também, minha princesa, eu também.

— Acho que talvez se dermos a ele mais tempo, talvez ele se acostume com a ideia e venha atrás de você para pedir desculpas, aí tudo vai voltar a ficar bem. — Digo com esperança.

— É, talvez. — James diz com um sorriso fraco, tentando me passar confiança, mas falhando terrivelmente. Sei que para ele essa amizade já está perdida, ele não tem esperanças de que Sirius o perdoe.

— Eu queria mesmo é que ele te pedisse desculpas. Ele não tem mais falado besteira para você, não é?

— Não, não tem. — Desvio o olhar para as luzes da cidade lá fora. Não posso permitir que James veja a mentira em meus olhos.

Eu não quero e nem tenho coragem de contar para ele que nas poucas vezes em que Sirius vem falar comigo, ele se aproxima apenas para tentar me envenenar contra James. Ele conta, mais detalhadamente do que eu gostaria, todas as coisas sórdidas do passado de James. Tenho que ignorá-lo e sair de perto, porque é doloroso demais.

É muito difícil tentar afastar da minha mente as imagens das situações que Sirius me descreve.

Sei que em algum lugar da cabeça confusa de Sirius, ele acha que está fazendo o que é melhor para mim, mas me sinto horrível quando ele começa a me dizer que eu tenho que me afastar de James e procurar alguém melhor, quando ele começa a me contar sobre as orgias e festas que James deu na época da faculdade.

É difícil olhar para seu rosto lindo e não me perguntar quantas foram. Mais de 50? Mais de 100? Sempre que esses pensamentos me vêm à mente, tento bloqueá-los com as memórias que eu tenho do novo James. Aquele que é carinhoso, romântico, que me ama e é fiel a mim.

— Bom, não quero ele falando merda para você. Se ele fizer ou falar qualquer coisa que nos envolva, eu gostaria que você me dissesse, ok?

— Tudo bem. — Respondo desconfortável, me sentindo péssima por estar mentindo para ele. Mas será que algum bem resultaria em eu dizer para James que Sirius tem me contado toda a sua vida sexual? Só iria constrangê-lo e servir para deixar um clima estranho entre nós, sem contar que provavelmente ele iria querer saber o que Sirius me contou, e não sei se tenho coragem de repetir tudo aquilo. É nojento.

— Já disse que você está linda nesse vestido? — Ele pergunta rindo, aliviando a pressão que a conversa sobre Marlene e Sirius havia posto no ar.

— Eu sei que é difícil para você lembrar o que já disse ou não, sabe, por causa da sua idade... Por isso vou relevar esse seu lapso. — Digo brincando. James abre a boca surpreso o que me provoca uma gargalhada.

— Você está me chamando de velho, é? — Ele diz sorrindo. — Então você vai ver. — Ele enfia a mão embaixo da minha coxa e começa a fazer cócegas na parte detrás do meu joelho.

Solto um grito na hora e tento ao mesmo tempo tirar sua mão e me afastar dele, o que obviamente não dá por causa da maldita porta.

— Não, James, você sabe que eu não gosto. — Depois que ele descobriu o ponto onde eu mais tenho cócegas, tem sido uma tortura.

— É isso que quem me chama de velho recebe. — Ele diz e eu continuo me contorcendo e rindo.

— Pare, por favor, você vai bater o carro... James, pare, você vai acabar matando nós dois. — Ele finalmente para, mas minhas bochechas já estão doendo de tanto rir, ele volta a segurar o volante com as duas mãos, rindo da minha cara. — Idiota, você fez eu amassar o meu vestido. — Digo e lhe dou um tapa no braço.

Alguns minutos depois chegamos ao _Violethold,_ assim que estacionamos em frente ao hotel, um homem de terno abre a porta para mim, saio do carro tomando cuidado com meu vestido longo e agradeço-lhe a ajuda.

James entrega a chave para o manobrista e logo ele some com o carro.

James caminha até o meu lado e me oferece o braço.

— Sabe, eu vou ter sérios problemas para me concentrar em qualquer coisa hoje a noite que não seja em como você está sexy com esse vestido. — Ele diz analisando meu vestido longo e preto, elegante, porém com um toque sexy, devido a fenda em uma das pernas e a alça de um ombro só de tecido transparente. Sorrio para ele e encaixo meu braço no seu.

— Trate de se comportar hoje à noite, ouviu?

— Tudo bem, eu vou ser um bom menino, mas só se você prometer ser uma garota muito má quando chegarmos em casa. — Ele sussurra para mim e meu corpo todo se arrepia na hora.

— Você não presta, James Potter, sabia disso? — Meu sorriso denuncia o quanto eu gostei da sua proposta.

— Mas você me ama do mesmo jeito. — Ele diz com um sorriso convencido.

— Amo mesmo. — Respondo e ele me beija rapidamente nos lábios.

Seguimos para a recepção do hotel, onde nos informam que o jantar está acontecendo no salão principal. Chegando lá, temos que parar na entrada para informarmos nossos nomes.

— James Potter e acompanhante. — O segurança verifica se o nome de James está na lista e então nos deixa passar.

O salão é grande, e quando eu digo grande não estou brincando, é enorme. As paredes são cor de gelo com detalhes em dourado, há diversas colunas de pedra branca perfeitamente lisa e do teto abobadado pende um lustre de cristal enorme, com mais três lustres menores ao redor.

Bem ao fundo no salão vejo um palco que obviamente não pertence à decoração original, deve ter sido montado especialmente para os leilões de hoje à noite. Além do palco, no fundo encontram-se as grandes mesas redondas, cobertas com toalha de seda branca, porcelana e cristais.

No meio de tudo isso estão inúmeros homens e mulheres, todos vestidos com esmero. E se movimentando habilidosamente por entre esses homens e mulheres de negócio, estão os garçons. Os sapatos de todos estalando sobre o chão de mármore.

— Venha, vamos conhecer os abutres. — James diz.

— Abutres? James, eles estão aqui para a caridade.

— Não, eles estão aqui para se autopromover. Ter a imagem de sua empresa ligada a caridade é tudo o que eles querem, eles não ligam realmente se estão ou não ajudando alguém.

— Que horror, mas pelo menos nessa tentativa de se autopromover, eles de fato arrecadam dinheiro e ajudam instituições beneficentes, não é?

— Sim, pelo menos isso. — Andamos pelo salão lado a lado, James cumprimenta com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso simpático aqueles que se dignam a olhar em nossa direção.

— James. — Uma voz grave soa atrás de nós. Quando nos viramos vejo um homem baixo e corpulento, sem boa parte dos cabelos, mas com uma expressão amigável no rosto.

— Sr. Slughorn, como está? — James o cumprimenta com um aperto de mão.

— Estou ótimo, obrigado. E você?

— Melhor impossível. — James responde com um sorriso largo. — Permita-me apresentar minha bela namorada, Lily Evans.

Um pouco tímida e me sentindo completamente um peixe fora d'água, cumprimento o homem a minha frente.

— Muito prazer, Sr. Slughorn.

— Oh, mas o prazer é todo meu. Uma bela mulher de fato, meu amigo. Você deve ser um homem de muita sorte.

— Sou mesmo. — James diz passando a mão em volta de minha cintura.

— Maravilha. E como vão as coisas na _Townsend_? Ouvi dizer que você perdeu aquele contrato com a _Thompson Reuters Company,_ uma pena, de fato. — Sr. Slughorn diz e eu o olho confusa, imediatamente lanço meu olhar confuso para James, mas ele finge não notar, porém percebo que fica desconfortável.

Eu não sabia que James tinha perdido o contrato, ele não me disse nada. Que estranho. Ele estava tão animado e com tanta certeza que a sua proposta tinha impressionado, o que será que saiu errado? E porque ele não comentou nada comigo?

Essas perguntas me deixam curiosa, mas agora não é o momento para tentar obter uma resposta.

— Ah sim, é uma pena realmente, mas somos uma empresa muito capaz e tenho certeza que outras ótimas oportunidades surgirão. — James diz claramente tentado se esquivar do assunto.

— Tenho certeza que sim. Agora, se vocês me dão licença... Acho que acabei de ver Frederic Salazar e gostaria de lhe dar um olá. — Ele diz se despedindo com um sorriso e deixando James e eu a sós.

— Porque você não me disse que havia perdido o contrato? — Pergunto encarando seus olhos castanho esverdeados, que agora estão sérios.

— É complicado, não é assunto para discutirmos agora, tudo bem? — Ele acaricia meu braço e eu aceno condescendente. — Venha, quero te apresentar para algumas pessoas. — Deixo que ele me conduza para o amontoado de pessoas completamente estranhas.

Passo a próxima hora sendo apresentada e conversando com várias pessoas, algumas interessantes e outras nem tanto, na maior parte do tempo deixo que James os distraia e só falo quando falam comigo, ou ocasionalmente quando tenho segurança o suficiente para não achar que vou falar alguma besteira.

Assim que o chatíssimo Sr. Lestrange nos deixa a sós, pego uma taça de champanhe do garçom e bebo metade do conteúdo em um único gole.

— Sinto muito por fazer você ter que aturar essas pessoas.

— Tenho certeza que você vai saber como me recompensar depois. — Digo e pisco, James abre um sorriso lento e safado, daqueles que faz coisas engraçadas com o meu corpo e me deixam inquieta.

— É uma pena que eu prometi me comportar. Mas tenho certeza que a espera vai valer a pena. — Sinto meu desejo despertando e tenho que morder o lábio para não gemer.

— James, que bom que você pode vir. — De repente uma voz de mulher me tira dos meus pensamentos pecaminosos com relação ao meu namorado delicioso. James se vira e vejo-o ficar pálido na hora, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Seu corpo fica tenso e ele assume uma postura defensiva.

Olho com curiosidade para a mulher que provocou essa reação. Ela é alta, cabelos negros e olhos azuis, tão claros que parecem irreais, lábios cheios assim como seus seios, que praticamente estão saltando para fora do seu vestido vermelho sangue. Aparenta estar na casa dos 30, não mais que 35 anos.

Ela alterna seu olhar entre James e eu, talvez seja impressão minha, mas ela parece estar se divertindo com a reação estranha dele. James continua olhando-a, branco como papel.

— Não vai nos apresentar? — Ela pergunta para ele erguendo uma sobrancelha. James continua sem reação, parecendo uma estátua.

— Muito bem, então. Eva Riddle Thompson. — Ela diz estendendo a mão com unhas tão compridas que parecem garras.

— Lily Evans, muito prazer.

— Lily, nome interessante. — Ela diz, o sorriso nunca deixando seus lábios. — Você e James estão juntos?

— Sim. — James responde antes de mim, seu braço me envolvendo protetoramente. — Estamos juntos. — Ele diz seriamente, de um jeito que me faz pensar que há algo a mais por detrás de sua declaração.

— Nunca achei que veria esse dia. James Potter amarrado a uma só mulher. — Ela diz e sinto um frio na espinha na hora. Ela conhece James, não só na vida profissional, mas na pessoal também. Agora eu percebo, o modo como ela o olha, seu comentário, sua postura superior. Ela está querendo me intimidar, ela foi uma das muitas mulheres com quem James dormiu.

Droga, essa que é provavelmente uma das mulheres mais bonitas que eu já vi, já dormiu com meu namorado. Isso não é legal, nem um pouco. Porque ela tinha que ser tão gostosa e perfeita?

Agora a reação de James faz todo o sentido do mundo.

— Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo? — Não consigo refrear minha curiosidade.

— Ah sim, uns 8 anos, não é James?

— Mais ou menos. Se você nos der licença... — James diz ríspido e sai puxando o meu braço. Ele nos leva até um canto afastado.

— Lily, tem algo que eu preciso te contar, mas é complicado demais para dizer agora e...

— Eu sei, já entendi. Você e aquela mulher já... Já dormiram juntos, não é? — Pergunto com a voz baixa. James solta um suspiro e demora um instante para responder.

— Sim, é isso. Eva e eu já nos envolvemos. Sinto muito, não achei que ela estaria aqui essa noite, deveria ter imaginado.

— Você tem mantido contato com ela todos esses anos?

— Não, até a alguns meses atrás eu não tinha notícias dela fazia seis anos.

— E depois de seis anos o que fez vocês entrarem em contato de novo?

— Você não vai acreditar nisso, mas... Ela é casada com Carlson Thompson.

— O mesmo Carlson Thompson da _Thompson Reuters Company_?

— Esse mesmo.

— Isso que é coincidência.

— Foi por isso que eu perdi o contrato. Eva fez o seu marido assinar com a concorrência para me punir.

— Punir pelo que?

— Porque eu me recusei a dormir com ela de novo, porque eu estava apaixonado por você. — Arregalo os olhos e abro a boca em choque.

— Ela queria dormir com você mesmo sendo casada? Mas que vadia. — Xingo.

— Eu sei. E ela é louca também, olha... Eva foi a única mulher, além de você, com a qual eu dormi várias vezes. Mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás, na época da faculdade. Quando eu quis terminar tudo, ela não aceitou muito bem e começou a me perseguir. Foi difícil, mas depois de um tempo eu consegui me livrar dela, eu fique anos sem saber dela, até que uns meses atrás ela apareceu como a esposa do dono da empresa com quem eu estava fazendo negócio. Ela quis um "recordar é viver", mas eu nunca tocaria nela de novo, então ela prometeu se vingar, e fez. Eu perdi o melhor contrato que eu poderia conseguir em toda a minha carreira, perdemos milhões e milhões de dólares. Não disse nada sobre a volta dela porque não queria te chatear, mas sinto muito, sei que eu deveria ter te contado.

— Tudo bem, se você fosse me contar toda vez que você vê uma mulher com quem dormiu, teríamos um problema. — Digo mais rudemente do que pretendia, vejo magoa nos olhos dele e me arrependo do que disse imediatamente.

James enfia as mãos no bolso da calça e abaixa à cabeça, seu olhar ficou tão triste de repente que eu sinto vontade de me bater.

— Sinto muito, não deveria ter dito isso. — Digo querendo voltar cinco minutos no tempo e começar tudo isso de novo.

— Tudo bem, não tem problema. — Ele diz me dando um sorriso fraco.

— Olha, eu não estou brava que você não me contou sobre Eva. Vamos esquecer esse assunto. Sinto muito que ela tenha prejudicado seu trabalho, mas isso também significa que você não vai ter nenhuma ligação com ela, o que sinceramente me enche de alívio.

— Eu não suporto a ideia de nem ao menos ver ela, ela é maluca e não vale nada. Quero distância de Eva assim como eu quero que você fique longe dela, ok? Nada de bom pode vir dela então se ela tentar se aproximar de novo, vamos apenas ignora-la, pode ser?

— Será um prazer.

— Ótimo, não vamos deixá-la estragar nossa noite. Venha, o jantar logo vai ser servido. — Ele segura minha mão e nos encaminhamos para nossa mesa.

O jantar estava ótimo, a comida uma delícia e só os melhores vinhos. Fico me perguntando se eles percebem que o dinheiro gasto para organizar essa festa, deve ser pelo menos ¼ do que eles arrecadam a noite inteira.

Enfim, depois do jantar deu-se início aos leilões. Muitos dos aqui presente cederam boa parte do que se estava sendo leiloado.

Um vinho _Napa Valley 1941_ foi vendido por incríveis 24.675 dólares. Um _Cheval Blanc 1947_ foi arrematado por 33.781 dólares.

Esse pessoal vai mesmo beber esses vinhos? Porque se fosse eu a compradora, não teria coragem de beber tantos mil dólares.

Um final de semana em uma ilha particular na Tailândia – quem é que compra uma ilha? E na Tailândia! – foi vendido por, pasmem, 267 mil dólares.

Quem vê tudo isso, até pode achar que eles estão mesmo preocupados em ajudar as crianças e os doentes das instituições beneficiadas. O teatro é bem convincente, devo admitir.

O leilão seguiu e muitas coisas foram vendidas por presos absurdos, mas a maioria aqui é milionária, então acho que gastar 200, 300, 500 mil para eles não é nada.

Quando James levantou a placa e arrematou um monomotor Cirrus SR20 por 483 mil dólares, me engasguei com meu vinho.

Rindo da minha reação ele sussurrou em meu ouvido que a _Townsend_ sempre lhe dá dinheiro para comprar o que quiser nesses leilões, e que obviamente as coisas adquiridas por ele são propriedades da empresa e não de James.

Por isso estranhei quando James deu o lance inicial para comprar um final de semana em uma cabana de luxo nas montanhas de Vermont.

O que a _Townsend_ vai fazer com um final de semana em uma cabana? Talvez presentear o melhor funcionário? Séria uma boa tática para incentivar seus empregados.

— Sete mil dólares. — Outro homem dá o lance pela cabana de Vermont.

— Dez mil dólares. — James rebate.

— Onze mil. — O mesmo homem diz.

— Doze mil. — James oferece.

— Treze mil. — O homem insiste.

— Vinte mil. — James diz com um tom de voz autoritário, como se desafiando o homem a superar seu lance.

O homem nada diz, por sua expressão parece aceitar a derrota. Apenas um final de semana em uma cabana em um pequeno estado dos Estados Unidos não parece apetecer mais ninguém, então o leiloeiro diz:

— Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas, dou-lhe três... — Ele bate o martelo. — Vendido para o cavalheiro por vinte mil dólares.

Todos aplaudem e o próximo item é apresentado.

— O que a _Townsend_ vai fazer com um final de semana em Vermont? — Pergunto curiosa.

— Eles não vão fazer nada, porque fui eu que comprei, não a empresa. Já eu, pretendo fazer muitas coisas em Vermont... Com você. — Ele diz me olhando tão intensamente e com um sorriso tão safado, que sinto o meio das minhas pernas ficar completamente molhado.

Engulo em seco e tenho que me lembrar de onde estamos para não começar a gemer com as imagens que sua promessa me provocam.

— Volto em um minuto. — Sussurro para ele e me levanto. Preciso ir ao banheiro, tenho que fazer xixi e verificar se minha calcinha não está encharcada ao ponto de manchar o tecido do vestido. Não que minha excitação fosse ficar visível no tecido escuro, mas não quero andar por aí com uma mancha úmida.

Abro a porta do banheiro e o encontro vazio, vou até uma das cabines e cuidando com o vestido, sento-me e faço o que tenho que fazer. Olho para minha calcinha e como eu já imaginava, ela está com uma mancha enorme. Culpa de James, porque ele tem que me excitar apenas com um olhar, ou com um sorriso, ou com o seu jeito de falar?

Me limpo e arrumo o vestido, abro a porta da cabine e vou lavar minhas mãos na pia. Quando estou terminando de secá-las, a porta do banheiro se abre. Pelo espelho vejo Eva, meu corpo fica tenso na hora.

Ela me lança um sorriso largo e predatório, caminha lentamente até parar ao meu lado.

— Olá. — Ela diz.

— Oi.

— Você por acaso não teria um batom, teria? — Ela pergunta se olhando no espelho e fingindo ajeitar o cabelo.

Droga, ela é tão linda. É maravilhosa, posso ver claramente o porquê James a quis, qualquer homem iria querer.

— Não. — Respondo e me viro em direção a porta, mas ela segura meu pulso e pede que eu pare.

— Preciso conversar com você. — Ela diz.

— Não sei se temos algo para conversar. — Ela me segura de novo.

— Temos sim, temos que conversar sobre James, tenho que alertá-la. — Desisto de tentar ignorá-la, paro na sua frente com os braços cruzados, numa posição defensiva.

— Eu entendo você, entendo o porquê você está com James. Sejamos sinceras, que mulher em sã consciência não aceitaria as migalhas de atenção de um homem tão viril e atraente como ele, não é mesmo? Basta uma palavra dele que esquecemos todo nosso autorrespeito e caímos aos seus pés. Foi isso que aconteceu com você, não foi? Aconteceu comigo também. — Ela se encosta da pia e inclina a cabeça, me lançando um olhar analisador dos pés a cabeça.

— Não entendo, eu tento compreender, mas não consigo. — Ela comenta.

— O que? — Pergunto.

— O porquê ele estar com alguém como você. Quando ele me disse estar apaixonado, eu imaginei que seria por uma mulher de verdade.

Abro a boca e infelizmente o choque de sua palavras é grande demais para me permitir lhe dar uma resposta a altura.

— Ah, não me olhe assim, você sabe que é verdade. James é um tipo único de homem, ele merece muito mais do que você pode oferecer, ele _precisa_ de muito mais do que você pode oferecer.

— Eu posso lhe dar tudo o que ele precisa. — Respondo confiante.

— É mesmo, tem certeza disso? No momento em que eu coloquei meus olhos em você, eu percebi que você não faz o tipo de James. Ele tem necessidades muito singulares, e não é toda mulher que é capaz de atendê-las. Você certamente não é.

— E você é? — Pergunto soltando uma risada de escárnio.

— Obviamente.

— Você é maluca mesmo, você não tem nada a oferecer a James, nada que ele queira ou precise.

— Não era isso que parecia quando ele me chamava até o seu apartamento para me foder. Ele parecia estar gostando muito do que eu tinha a oferecer. — Ela sorri ao me ver vacilar.

— Isso foi há muito tempo, James mudou.

— Eu não acho, não. James sempre teve uma certa inclinação se tratando de sexo, uma inclinação muito forte, é algo que faz parte dele e nunca irá embora.

— Seja o que for, eu posso cuidar dele.

— É mesmo? Então talvez eu tenha me enganado com relação a você. Talvez você só aparente ser uma garota inexperiente, inocente e cheia de pudor, mas por dentro você é uma devassa tanto quanto eu. Diga-me, você não adora os sons que James faz quando você está chupando ele? Ou então como ele fica excitado quando você está de quatro e deixa-o fazer sexo anal? Ah sim, eu adorava quando ele me comia por trás. Mas nada supera o prazer que eu sentia quando participávamos de uma orgia. Ele parecia uma criança numa loja de doces. Adorava quando eu e alguma outra mulher chupávamos seu pau como se fosse um pirulito. — Ela joga a cabeça para trás e ri. — Deixe eu te contar sobre a vez que ele me fodeu com mais outras três desconhecidas que nós encontramos em um bar...

— Chega! — Grito. Sinto meus olhos se encherem d'água e luto com todas as minhas forças para não derramá-las, não posso chorar, não na frente dela. Sinto meu estômago ficando doente, me sinto enojada ao imaginar James, Eva e outras mulheres, todos juntos na mesma cama. Sinto que posso vomitar a qualquer momento.

— Se você nem aguenta escutar sobre, com certeza ainda não fez essas coisas com ele, não é mesmo? Uma pena, porque se você não fizer, se você não for esse tipo de mulher, ele não vai te querer. James não gosta de mulherzinhas inocentes e que são extremamente entediantes na cama, ele gosta de ação. Ele gosta de sentir prazer sem pudor, sem restrições, ele gosta de algemar, amarrar, bater, dividir, ele gosta de sexo na sua forma mais suja, mais impura, ele gosta de se enfiar em todos os buracos que você tem e não de fazer amor.

— Cala a boca. — Digo com os dentes cerrados.

— Você está assim porque sabe que é verdade. Ou você se transforma no que ele precisa, faz o que ele realmente gosta, ou sai do caminho e deixa uma mulher de verdade cuidar do seu homem. Sinceramente, eu não acho que você seja capaz de ser o tipo de mulher que ele gosta, então na verdade você só tem duas opções. Ou você se afasta de James agora, deixando o caminho livre para mim, ou você fica com ele mais, o que? Um, dois meses? Que é o tempo que eu estimo que vá levar até ele se cansar de você e te dar um pé na bunda, e sai dessa história sem dignidade alguma. Não importa, qualquer que seja o caminho que você escolher, vai acabar com você sozinha e James na minha cama. E sabe por quê? Porque eu sou o tipo de mulher que James gosta, e ele é o tipo de homem que eu gosto. E quando eu quero algo, eu tenho, custe o que custar.

Ela se vira para o espelho, arruma o cabelo e esfrega os lábios um no outro.

— Considere-se avisada, queridinha. — Ela diz e passa por mim, saindo do banheiro.

Assim que a porta se fecha vou até a pia e me apoio nela, respiro fundo e não consigo mais prender as lágrimas.

Assusto-me quando a porta se abre novamente. Mais uma vez vejo Eva pelo espelho, viro meu rosto rapidamente para ela não ver que estou chorando.

— Ah, já estava esquecendo. Só para o caso de você achar mesmo que ele te ama... Eu e James nos beijamos mês passado, no escritório dele. Tenho quase certeza que ele não te contou isso, não é? Só não transamos porque fomos interrompidos. Não se iluda, criança, ele não te ama. — Ela diz e fecha a porta, me deixando sozinha novamente.

Fecho os olhos com força e levo a mão até a boca, para abafar os barulhos que saem.

Sinto uma forte náusea subindo rapidamente, só tenho tempo de correr até a cabine mais próxima e me jogar no chão. Vomito todo o jantar dentro do vaso sanitário.

Espasmos fortes percorrem meu corpo enquanto coloco tudo para fora. Quando finalmente não tenho mais nada no estômago, levanto-me e puxo a descarga.

Vou até a torneira e enxáguo a boca, percebo com alívio que o hotel tem um kit para uso dos hóspedes e convidados. Procuro por um enxaguante bucal e encontro um pequeno frasco, coloco na boca e faço um gargarejo. O tempo todo com lágrimas escorrendo por minhas bochechas.

Quando finalmente tiro o gosto ruim da boca, me olho no espelho. Meu Deus, minha boa aparência já era, estou horrível.

Sinto vontade de me sentar no chão e ficar encolhida, chorando, a noite inteira. Não quero sair daqui e ter que enfrentar todas aquelas pessoas.

Sinto um vazio no peito que é muito doloroso. Sinto medo, não quero perder James, eu o amo tanto.

Todas as palavras de Eva ficam se repetindo e se repetindo em minha cabeça, me machucando cada vez mais, toda vez que eu as escuto novamente.

Muitas imagens de James fazendo aquelas coisas que ela disse surgem em minha mente, se somando a aquelas que Sirius já tinha colocado lá.

Tento bloqueá-las com a força das minhas memórias boas com James. Todos os momentos carinhosos e cheios de amor. Mas as imagens sórdidas resistem bravamente, imagens do velho James lutando com as do novo James.

Tento me lembrar se alguma vez James demonstrou estar insatisfeito com nossa vida sexual. Para mim sempre é tão bom, tão perfeito, não poderia ser melhor. Mas e para ele? Será que ele acha que eu sou muito sem graça, muito... Frígida?

Se eu não consegui satisfazer nem Todd nem Amus, levando-os a ter que me trair, como eu espero conseguir satisfazer um homem como James? Ele é muito mais intenso, mais experiente, tem expectativas mais altas.

Eva tem razão, eu nunca fiz aquelas coisas. Meu Deus, eu nunca nem sequer fiz sexo oral em James. Foi algo que eu simplesmente não me lembrei.

Eu já fiz isso com Amus, e eu até que gostava, mas eu só fazia quando ele pedia, a iniciativa nunca partia de mim. Não havia percebido que eu nunca fiz isso por James, ele já me deu prazer tantas vezes com a boca, e eu nunca retribui.

" _Meu Deus, ele deve achar um tédio quando transamos."_

Sinto minha cabeça girar um pouco, levo a mão até a testa e me apoio firme da pia para tentar focar a visão.

Eu tenho que fazer algo, não posso perder James. Se ele tiver que ir atrás de Eva ou qualquer outra mulher para satisfazer seus desejos, eu não vou aguentar. Se ele me deixar, não sei como me recuperar dessa vez. O que sinto por ele é único, nunca senti por ninguém mais. Seria devastador se ele não me quisesse mais.

Mas o que mais machuca, o que não sai da minha cabeça de jeito nenhum é: Ela e James realmente se beijaram quando nós estávamos juntos? Ou ela está tentando me enganar? Será que eles se beijaram mesmo? Ele ia transar com ela se não tivessem sido interrompidos? Ah meu Deus, eu preciso ir embora, eu quero ir embora desse lugar.

Preciso voltar para lá antes que James venha me procurar. Já demorei demais. Só quero que essa noite termine logo.

Pego uma toalha de papel e limpo as manchas de lágrimas no rosto, ainda bem que minha maquiagem é à prova d'água.

Tento voltar a estar pelo menos apresentável, arrumo o cabelo e o vestido, respiro fundo e tento me controlar, mas sei que estou quebradiça por dentro, não posso baixar a guarda e quebrar na frente de todos.

" _Se controle, Lily, você lida com isso depois."_

Inspiro e expiro algumas vezes e tomo coragem para voltar para a mesa. Assim que abro a porta do banheiro vejo James caminhando na minha direção.

— Ah, aí está você. Já estava ficando preocupado, você demorou. Está tudo bem? — Ele pergunta parando na minha frente. Só de olhar em seus olhos já sinto vontade de desmoronar e chorar.

— Sim, desculpe, está tudo ótimo. — Forço-me a sorrir. Ele me olha franzindo a testa.

— Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

— Sim, tenho. Vamos.

A próxima hora foi um verdadeiro martírio, e quando James perguntou se eu queria ir embora, foi com grande alívio que eu respondi que sim.

Permaneci quieta todo o caminho de volta, o que não passou despercebido para James.

— Você está tão quieta, encarando a janela como se quisesse derreter o vidro com o olhar. Está realmente tudo bem, amor?

— Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. — Minto.

— Deveria ter me dito, teríamos ido embora antes.

— Você estava lá a trabalho, não queria atrapalhar.

— Você nunca atrapalha, amor. Pode confiar em mim sempre para falar qualquer coisa. — Sei que ele está se referindo a dor de cabeça, ou qualquer outra coisa no geral, mas minha mente vai direto na direção de Eva. Eu deveria contar para ele sobre a visita que ela me fez no banheiro? Deveria contar que eu sei sobre o beijo, ou espero ele me confessar? Já faz um mês, se ele não disse nada até agora não vai dizer mais. O que isso significa? Se eu confrontá-lo, ele irá negar?

Oh Deus, são tantas perguntas que aquilo de estar com dor de cabeça já não deve ser mais uma mentira.

Quando chegamos ao seu prédio, James vem abrir a porta para mim e me ajuda a descer do carro. Subimos até seu apartamento, no elevador James me agarra e me espreme com seu corpo, sua boca desce até meu pescoço e me provoca arrepios.

— Que tal você me deixar curar essa sua dor de cabeça? — Ele sussurra com a sua voz rouca e sexy.

— Tudo bem. — Eu cedo.

Quando paramos no seu andar, ele me puxa para fora do elevador com pressa. Entramos em seu apartamento e imediatamente sua boca ataca a minha.

— Finalmente vou poder arrancar esse vestido de você. — Ele diz, suas mãos abrindo o zíper da minha roupa. Ainda no corredor a caminho do quarto, eu perco meu vestido e James seu paletó. Chagando no quarto, James tira a camisa e os sapatos. Depois tira meu sutiã. Ele me joga na cama e suas mãos vão até o botão de sua calça. Quando ele a abaixa, sua ereção salta livre, me fazendo pulsar com desejo.

Ele deita-se em cima de mim e me beija apaixonadamente, sua mão desliza por minha barriga e entra em minha calcinha, ele começa a me acariciar com seus dedos habilidosos e eu gemo.

" _Ah sim, eu adorava quando ele me comia por trás. Mas nada supera o prazer que eu sentia quando participávamos de uma orgia."_

A voz de Eva ecoa em minha cabeça e eu a mando para longe.

— Meu Deus, como eu te amo. — Ele diz, me beijando, me acariciando.

" _Ele gosta de sentir prazer sem pudor, sem restrições, ele gosta de algemar, amarrar, bater, dividir, ele gosta de sexo na sua forma mais suja, mais impura, ele gosta de se enfiar em todos os buracos que você tem e não de fazer amor."_

Saia da minha cabeça, Eva. Saia!

" _James sempre teve uma certa inclinação se tratando de sexo, uma inclinação muito forte, é algo que faz parte dele e nunca irá embora."_

Nunca irá embora, nunca irá embora, nunca irá embora. As palavras se repetem em minha mente.

" _Só para o caso de você achar mesmo que ele te ama... Eu e James nos beijamos mês passado, no escritório dele."_

Não é verdade, não pode ser verdade. James não faria isso comigo.

Ele começa a puxar minha calcinha para baixo, sua boca se fecha em meu seio.

" _Diga-me, você não adora os sons que James faz quando você está chupando ele?"_

Eu não sei os sons que ele faz, eu nunca fiz isso por ele. Mas ela sabe, muitas e muitas mulheres sabem, muitas já viram ele gozando. Como ele fica lindo quando está gozando, várias mulheres já lhe deram prazer, chuparam ele. Eu não.

— James... — Chamo seu nome.

— Eu sei, amor. — Ele diz se encaminhando para o meio das minhas pernas.

— Não. Eu quero... Não, espere. Pare, James. — Digo e ele para na hora, encontra com meu olhar e me olha confuso.

— O que? O que foi?

— Não faça isso. É a minha vez. — Ele se levanta e eu o empurro para o colchão, ele cai de costas e eu monto em cima dele.

Eu não posso oferecer tudo o que ele gosta, não posso dividir ele com nenhuma outra mulher, não suportaria. Mas isso eu posso fazer.

Começo a beijar seu peito, passo a língua por seus mamilos, James geme.

Vou descendo cada vez mais, beijando a região de suas costelas, lambendo e mordendo-o. Cada vez que eu deslizo minha boca mais para baixo, mais sua respiração fica irregular.

— Lily. — Ele geme meu nome.

Seguro sua ereção em minha mão, fazendo um movimento de vai e vem. Aproximo-a de meus lábios, fechando minha boca na ponta de sua excitação.

— Ah meu Deus... Isso.

Chupo-o e levo-o mais fundo, brincando com a minha língua por todo o seu comprimento.

Sempre que eu chupava Amus, ele parecia ficar louco, sempre me dizendo como eu era boa nisso, como ele foi o meu primeiro, foi ele quem me ensinou tudo o que eu sei. No começo ele foi me instruindo, dizendo o que gostava e o que não, até que eu aprendi tudo o que ele gostava. Não sei como James gostaria que eu fizesse com ele, mas ajo por instinto, chupando-o e lambendo-o, e ele parece estar gostando. Suas mãos estão agarradas ao lençol, sua respiração está acelerada e ele faz sons muito eróticos. Sem contar que ele está duro como uma pedra, então acho que devo estar fazendo isso certo.

— Lily... Meu amor...

— Você gosta disso? — Pergunto prendendo seu olhar no meu, lambendo-o da base até a ponta.

— Ah Deus, sim, sim eu gosto, muito.

Chupo-o avidamente até que ele me impede.

— Não quero gozar agora. — Ele diz quando eu protesto e tento levá-lo novamente em minha boca.

Ele me puxa e me deita na cama.

— Isso foi uma delícia, meu amor. Essa sua boca linda parece o paraíso, você toda parece. — Suas mãos começam a percorrer todo o meu corpo.

— Você é tão linda, tão gostosa, eu te quero mais que qualquer coisa, Lily.

— Eu também te quero, James. — Suspiro enquanto suas mãos me acariciam.

Ele segura minhas pernas e as abre ao máximo, então abaixa a cabeça no meio delas e quando sinto sua língua meu mundo todo se desfaz. Só sobrou o prazer, puro e concentrado, e eu me perco completamente nele.

* * *

 **James**

Não tem como meu humor estar melhor hoje. Vou admitir sem vergonha alguma que eu estava completamente errado, se apaixonar é algo extraordinário, maravilhoso.

Eu amo tanto Lily e esse amor me dá forças para tudo. Sinto-me mais feliz, mais leve, mais capaz de enfrentar os problemas, sinto que finalmente tenho um propósito na vida. Um rumo, uma direção.

Lily é a minha bússola, sem ela estaria perdido. Nunca serei capaz de deixar de amá-la, e espero que ela sinta o mesmo.

Estaciono o carro na frente da _Bachendorf's._ Entro na joalheria e vou direto falar com uma moça atrás do balcão de vidro.

— Olá, senhor. Como posso ajudá-lo?

— Eu vim buscar um relógio que eu havia deixando aqui para que concertassem.

— Qual o seu nome?

— James Potter.

— Só um momento, Sr. Potter.

— Obrigado. — A moça sorri e some em uma porta no fundo da loja.

Enquanto espero que a moça volte com meu relógio, algumas peças na vitrine chamam minha atenção. Há uns colares e pulseiras muito bonitos, passo os olhos por eles, mas um item em especial chama minha atenção. Um anel princesa com vários pequenos diamantes.

— Aqui está, senhor. — A moça volta e me entrega uma caixa de veludo negro.

— Obrigado.

— Gostaria de vê-lo de perto? — Ela percebe que estou olhando o anel e pergunta.

Não sei, eu gostaria de ver o anel de perto? É um anel de noivado, mas só ver não faz mal, não é?

— Sim, eu gostaria, por favor. — A vendedora sorri e vai buscar o anel. Ela pega uma chave, destrancando a vitrine e pegando o anel que eu admirava.

— Esse é um clássico anel com corte princesa, de 2.5 quilates. — Ela informa enquanto me entrega o anel.

— É muito bonito. — Digo admirando-o.

— Nós temos alguns outros modelos que acabaram de chegar, se o Sr. quiser ver. — Ela oferece.

— Eu gostaria de ver alguns, por favor.

A vendedora se vai por alguns instantes e volta carregando uma caixa aveludada. Ela deposita a caixa no balcão e a abre, retira um anel de dentro e me entrega.

— Temos esse. O diamante maior é de 2 quilates, a faixa de platina também possui diamantes menores, é outro clássico de lapidação princesa.

Analiso o anel e o devolvo. É lindo, mas não consigo imaginar Lily usando-o, não combina com ela. Então a vendedora me mostra outro modelo, e depois outro, e mais outro.

— Temos esse daqui. Possui 3 quilates e...

— É esse. — Interrompo-a no meio da frase e arranco o anel de sua mão, ávido para olhá-lo mais de perto. — É perfeito. — Sussurro para mim mesmo.

Admiro o lindo anel. Ele possui três pedras de diamante em formato oval. A maior está no centro, e nos dois lados há mais duas pedras menores. Ficaria perfeito na mão delicada de Lily.

— É esse, é perfeito. Vou levar.

A vendedora abre um sorriso largo, com certeza muito contente com a comissão que vai ganhar por essa venda.

— Pois não, vou guardá-lo para o Sr.

Ela guarda o anel dentro de uma caixa quadrada de veludo azul escuro e coloca dentro de uma pequena sacola, assim como a caixa com meu relógio. Ela me entrega o certificado de autenticidade do anel e eu lhe entrego meu cartão de crédito.

Depois de pegar meu cartão me despeço da vendedora e volto para meu carro. Uma vez lá dentro, pego a caixinha com o anel e a abro.

Eu não pretendia comprar um anel de noivado quando vim aqui, comprei-o meio que por impulso. Não é só porque eu o comprei que eu tenho que pedi-la em casamento, posso esperar se eu quiser. Posso deixar o anel guardado até que a hora certa chegue.

Guardo o anel e ligo o carro, guio de volta para meu apartamento, só imaginando a cara de Lily quando a hora chegar e eu pedi-la em casamento.

* * *

 **Lily**

Termino de almoçar e me encaminho para meu dormitório. Tenho uma prova difícil daqui a dois dias e tenho que usar todo o tempo vago que tenho para estudar para ela.

Caminho pelo campus distraidamente. Chego ao meu prédio e subo as escadas lentamente, quando viro em meu corredor, levo um susto com a quantidade de flores que estão na frente da minha porta.

Chego bem na hora em que James está amarrando vários balões em formato de coração na maçaneta da minha porta.

— James? — Ele se assusta quando o chamo, mas sorri assim que me vê.

— Ah, oi amor. Como foram as aulas essa manhã?

— Bem, obrigada... Ann, James, porque o meu corredor está parecendo uma floricultura? — Pergunto me aproximando dele, ainda encarando os diversos vasos e buquês de flores espalhados pelo chão.

Têm rosas brancas e vermelhas, margaridas, tulipas coloridas e flores do campo. Sorrio ao perceber um ursinho grande no meio de todas essas flores, ele segura um coração que diz "eu só tenho olhos para você".

James se aproxima e laça minha cintura, me puxando para junto de si. Ele segura meu pescoço e junta sua boca com a minha. Me dá um beijo tão apaixonado, tão cheio de amor que eu me esqueço de tudo o que vem me atormentando desde aquele jantar maldito. Esqueço-me sobre o tal beijo entre ele e Eva – o qual eu ainda não tive coragem de questioná-lo – esqueço-me de todas as mulheres com quem ele já esteve, esqueço-me de tudo que é ruim. Nesse momento só existe James e eu.

Quando ele se afasta estou ofegante e com os joelhos fracos. Só ele para ser capaz de me fazer sentir isso apenas com um beijo.

— Uma vez eu te disse que nunca poderia te dar flores e balões. Eu só queria que... Queria que você soubesse que eu mudei. — Ele diz e eu sinto meu coração inchar, tanto que eu acho que vai explodir.

— Ah, James. — Digo sorrindo e acariciando seu rosto.

— Eu te amo, Lily, e pretendo me comportar como o idiota apaixonado que sou. Vou te dar flores, balões, ursinhos e tudo o que você quiser. Qualquer coisa para te provar que eu mudei e que eu te amo com todas as minhas forças.

Ele segura a mão que acariciava seu rosto e lhe dá um beijo.

— James, por favor, me leve para dentro daquele apartamento e faça amor comigo. — Peço em um sussurro.

— Tudo o que você quiser, minha linda, tudo o que você quiser.

* * *

— Lily, você pode levar isso lá para fora e colocar na mesa? — Mamãe pede.

— Claro. — Pego a travessa de vidro e me encaminho para a grande mesa com bancos de madeira que foi colocada atrás da casa, ao ar livre.

Hoje é domingo e decidimos fazer um grande almoço em família. Os Evans e os Potter, todos reunidos para um farto almoço junto das pessoas que amamos.

Papai está sentado na varanda bebendo cerveja com Sirius. Tess está com Nathan – já o consideramos parta da família – e eu, mamãe e Marlene estamos terminando de arrumar a mesa.

Dorea, Charlus, James, Remus e Emmeline ainda não chegaram.

Estou colocando a travessa de salada de batatas na mesa quando escuto o barulho de rodas nos cascalhos na frente da casa.

James.

Sorrio e saio correndo para recebê-lo.

Quando chego à frente da casa e vejo Amus saindo do carro, congelo no lugar. Não pode ser, eu devo estar imaginando. Que diabo ele está fazendo aqui?

— Amus, o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? — Pergunto furiosa enquanto me aproximo de seu carro. Não acredito que ele teve a cara de pau de vir até a minha casa. — Você deve ir embora, agora. — Digo olhando-o severamente.

— Ele não vai a lugar algum, ele é meu convidado. — Escuto a voz de Sirius atrás de mim.

— Como é que é? — Viro-me olhando chocada. Eu só posso ter entendido errado.

— Eu o convidei. — Sirius repete.

— Como assim você o convidou, você está louco? — Sirius se aproxima sem se deixar abalar pelo olhar fulminante que estou lançando para ele.

— Vocês me obrigam a ter que aceitar que aquele filho da mãe que você chama de namorado se sente na mesma mesa que eu. Então ele vai ter que aceitar que o meu convidado se sente nela também.

— Você não pode fazer isso. Isso aqui é um almoço de família. — Digo histérica.

— Eu tinha pedido para papai e mamãe se eu podia convidar um amigo, eles permitiram.

— Mas aposto que eles não sabiam que era Amus, não é? E desde quando você o considera um amigo? Você sempre o odiou, você só está fazendo isso para provocar James. — Digo dando com o dedo em seu peito.

— Não importa meus motivos, ele é meu convidado e ele fica. — Ele volta seu olhar para Amus, que assiste nossa discussão quieto. — O pessoal está lá atrás, pode ir até lá Amus, sirva-se de cerveja e o que você quiser, fique à vontade.

— Obrigado, Sirius. — Amus diz e se dirige para a parte dos fundos da casa, eu apenas o olho se afastar com a boca aberta, ainda não acreditando no que Sirius está fazendo.

Não posso acreditar que ele esteja agindo dessa maneira. Meu Deus, alguém abduziu meu irmão e colocou esse clone incrivelmente idiota no lugar?

— Você tem que falar para ele ir embora, agora. — Emprego o máximo de autoridade na voz que consigo.

— Não. Ele fica.

— Porque você está agindo dessa maneira? Você não acha que deveria estar mais preocupado com a cirurgia da sua mulher do que agir como uma criança?

— Eu estou preocupada com ela, e estou cuidando para que ela tenha tudo o que precisa. Não precisa se preocupar.

— Sirius, por favor. Você sempre odiou Amus.

— Eu não vou mudar de ideia, Lily. — Ele diz se afastando.

— Amus me traiu. — Digo e ele para. — Foi por isso que eu terminei com ele, porque eu o peguei na cama com a minha colega de quarto. — Vejo raiva passar por seus olhos.

— E ele já tinha me traído antes disso também. Eu odeio ele, Sirius. Você convidou um cara que me fez sofrer, para perturbar um cara que me ama de verdade e só tem me feito feliz.

Ele me olha, mas não diz nada.

— Por favor, faça Amus ir embora antes que James chegue. Pare de ser tão hostil, tão teimoso e tão infantil. Todos têm agido como adultos com relação à James e eu, menos você. Você tem agido como uma criança mimada que está emburrada porque as coisas não saíram como queria.

— Ele fica. — Ele diz teimosamente.

— Eu vou falar com papai, ele vai fazer Amus ir embora. — Ameaço.

— Ele não vai expulsar um convidado meu.

— Eu não vou mais falar com você, você já magoou demais James. Ele é seu amigo e está sofrendo com todo esse seu ódio, aí você pega e convida aquele cara para uma reunião de família, uma tarde que era para ser cheia de alegria, só porque você é egoísta e quer machucar o homem que eu amo. Eu não vou te perdoar por isso, esse não é o Sirius que eu amo e admiro. — Digo magoada com sua atitude irracional e vou em direção aos fundos da casa.

Chegando lá vejo Amus com uma cerveja na mão, sozinho em um canto, olhando para os lados parecendo desconfortável.

Papai me olha com um olhar de desculpas, mamãe e Marlene estão fingindo que tudo está perfeitamente bem e Tess me olha confusa assim que entro em seu campo de visão.

Caminho determinada até Amus.

— Você tem que ir embora. Agora.

— Seu irmão me convidou, tenho o direito de estar aqui.

— Você não tem direito nenhum. — Digo elevando a voz. — Você sabe que ninguém te quer aqui, nem mesmo Sirius, ele te convidou só para provocar James.

— Sabe, eu não gostava do seu irmão tanto quanto ele não gostava de mim, mas depois que eu fiquei sabendo que ele deu uma bela de uma surra no seu namoradinho, acho que ele até que é um cara bem legal.

— Como é que você... Esquece. Você é um idiota, não acredito que eu cheguei mesmo a amar você. — Vejo seu rosto murchar e magoa passar pelo seu olhar. Poderia até sentir pena dele, se ele não fosse um idiota traidor. — Você quer mesmo ficar em um lugar que você sabe não ser bem vindo?

— Eu quero ficar no mesmo lugar que você, não importa onde isso seja. — Ele diz dando um passo em minha direção e colocando sua mão em meu rosto, que eu rapidamente retiro.

— Amus, só vai embora, por favor.

— Eu te amo, Lily.

— Eu não te amo mais, Amus.

— Eu posso fazer você voltar a amar.

— Não, não pode. Entenda isso de uma vez por todos e pare de agir como um perseguidor, vá viver sua vida.

— Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça, eu penso em você o tempo todo. Eu sei o quanto eu te machuquei, eu sei o quanto eu fui um filho da puta, mas se você pudesse me dar só mais uma chance...

— Não, Amus não dá. Eu amo o James, estou completamente apaixonada por ele, não quero mais ninguém além dele. E se você me ama tanto quanto você diz, você vai embora agora.

Ele me olha tristemente, leva sua mão até meus cabelos e os acaricia.

— Você não está sendo justa, você sabe que eu te amo de verdade.

— Então vá embora, agora.

Ele toma um gole da sua cerveja e deixa a garrafa na mesa.

— Tudo bem, eu vou, para mostrar que eu te amo. Me leve até o meu carro.

— Tudo bem. — Digo revirando os olhos e o acompanho de má vontade.

— Tchau. — Digo quando chegamos ao seu carro e me viro para voltar para minha família.

— Espera. — Ele segura meu braço.

— O que foi?

— Pelo menos me de um beijo de despedida.

— Então você vai parar de enrolar e vai embora? — Pergunto.

— Vou, prometo. — Solto um grunhido impaciente. Minha intenção é lhe dar apenas um beijo rápido na bochecha, mas quando meus lábios encostam-se na sua pele, ele me abraça e segura minha nuca. Vira o rosto e faz com que nossos lábios se encontrem, tudo em um movimento rápido demais para que eu possa reagir.

Sua língua tenta invadir minha boca e eu a mordo, fazendo-o me soltar e falar um palavrão enquanto leva a mão até a boca.

— Seu idiota, vá embora e não me procure mais. — Suas mãos seguram meus braços e ele me puxa com força para junto de si, nossas bocas separadas por poucos centímetros.

— Você não pode fazer ou dizer nada para que eu desista de você.

— Mas eu posso. — Escuto a voz grave de James e me viro em sua direção. Ele está a poucos metros de nós e escutou tudo, Remus e Emmeline estão logo atrás dele.

— Largue a minha namorada, agora. — Ele diz com uma voz assustadora. Amus me solta e encara James com um olhar arrogante.

— Sua por pouco tempo. — Ele diz sorrindo. James quebra a distância com dois passos largos e agarra Amus pela camisa.

" _Oh não! Meu Deus, porque James tem sempre que se meter em alguma briga?"_

— Se você chegar perto dela de novo, se você falar com ela ou olhar para ela, eu vou atrás de você, entendeu? — James diz numa voz sombria. Remus se aproxima do irmão cauteloso, pronto para apartar uma briga se necessário.

— E eu vou estar te esperando.

— James. — Chamo-o e coloco uma mão em seu braço, ele me olha e suaviza a expressão imediatamente. — Solte-o. — Peço e ele larga Amus no mesmo instante, dando um passo para trás e me puxando para perto de si, envolvendo meus ombros com seu braço.

— Saia daqui, antes que eu perca a paciência com você.

— Tudo bem, já estou de saída, mas por que ela pediu e não porque você quer. — Amus abre a porta do carro, mas antes de entrar se vira para mim. — O que nós tínhamos era especial demais para você me esquecer tão facilmente...

— Humpf. — Bufo e solto uma risada sem humor nenhum.

— Eu sei que em algum lugar aí no fundo você ainda me ama. Você vai voltar a ser minha, nossa história não acabou, Lily.

— Filho da... — James parte para cima de Amus, mas eu o seguro a tempo.

— Por favor, James. Não aqui. — Ele me ouve e recua, Amus entra no carro.

— Até depois, minha linda. — Amus diz e arranca com o carro.

— Filho da mãe. Quem ele pensa que é para te chamar de minha linda? Deus, eu quero matar esse pedaço de merda. — James diz vermelho de raiva.

— Calma, cara. — Remus diz colocando a mão em seu ombro.

— Calma nada, eu vou acabar com ele isso sim. O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Porque você deixou ele chegar tão perto? — James diz redirecionando sua raiva para mim.

— Hey, calma. Foi Sirius quem convidou Amus.

— Sirius? — Emmeline pergunta confusa.

— É, ele o convidou só para provocar James.

— Mas Sirius não odiava Amus?

— Pelo jeito ele me odeia mais. — James diz encarando o chão, a raiva em sua voz sumiu e foi substituída por magoa.

Ele não olha para ninguém e vai em direção a casa, sumindo pela porta da frente.

— Droga, eu vou atrás dele. — Digo e saio correndo para dentro.

— James, espere. — Ele para e se vira, com as mãos na cintura. — O que foi?

— Não fique assim, por favor.

— Como você quer que eu fique? Eu chego aqui e vejo a minha namorada nos braços do ex e ainda por cima descubro que o meu melhor amigo me odeia ao ponto de convidá-lo apenas para me atingir.

— Eu não estava nos braços de Amus.

— Estava sim, vocês estavam quase se beijando. — Obviamente agora não é uma boa hora para admitir que Amus me beijou.

— Amor...

— Acho melhor eu ir embora. — Ele diz.

— Não, não fale besteira. Não deixe que os idiotas do Amus e do Sirius estraguem nosso dia. Vamos mostrar para Sirius que não há nada que possa nos separar, que estamos felizes juntos e que nos amamos.

— Não posso acreditar que ele me odeie tanto assim. — James diz passando a mão pelos cabelos.

— Uma hora ou outra ela vai acabar entendendo. E mesmo que ele não entenda, isso não vai nos separar. Eu não vou permitir que Sirius nos atrapalhe, a partir de hoje não vou mais falar com ele, agora sou eu quem vou ignorá-lo.

— Não quero que você se afaste do seu irmão por minha causa.

— Não é por sua causa, é por causa dele mesmo. Ele que tem agido como um idiota.

— Chamar Amus não foi a primeira coisa que ele fez, foi? Ele tem feito outras coisas que você não me contou, não é?

— James... Deixa isso para lá, não importa.

— Importa para mim, o que ele tem feito? Ele tem te tratado mal?

— Não exatamente.

— Então o que é?

— Ele tem tentado me convencer a te deixar, ele tem... Ele fica me contanto coisas.

— Que tipo de coisas? — Ele pergunta com um leve tom de desespero na voz.

— Coisas que você fez no passado, com outras mulheres. Ele fica me dizendo que você é nojento e que eu mereço coisa melhor. Ele me contou sobre as festas de troca de casais que você deu no apartamento que vocês dividiam na faculdade, sobre as vezes que ele pegou você com mais de uma mulher transando na sala, das vezes que ele não conseguia dormir por causa dos gemidos. E da vez que... Da vez que você transou com um homem. — Assim que digo isso James fica branco como papel e rapidamente desvia o olhar, com vergonha. Ele se vira, ficando de costas para mim.

— Eu estava bêbado, foi só uma vez.

— Eu não estou julgando, James.

— Eu sinto muito que tudo isso seja verdade.

— James, olhe para mim. — Peço e ele balança a cabeça em negativa.

— Tenho muita vergonha de tudo o que eu fiz.

— Não tenha, por favor, olhe para mim. — Ele lentamente se vira, quando vejo as lágrimas escorrendo de seus lindos olhos, sinto uma vontade enorme de chutar a bunda de Sirius. Definitivamente eu não estou mais falando com ele.

— Ele tem razão, você merece coisa melhor.

— Hey, não fale uma coisa dessas. — Digo abraçando-o. — Eu não gosto nem um pouco do seu passado, não vou mentir. Odeio que você tenha estado com tantas outras pessoas, mas seu passado faz parte de quem você é agora, e eu te amo. — Ele me abraça forte.

— Se eu soubesse... Se eu soubesse que iria encontrar esse sentimento tão puro e bonito, o nosso amor, eu teria feito tudo diferente. Não teria encostado em nenhuma outra mulher, teria esperado por você.

— Queria ter esperado por você também. — Digo.

— Só de imaginar que você já dormiu com outro homem, me deixa cego de ciúmes, mesmo tendo sido apenas um. Não posso nem imaginar como você se sente sabendo de tudo o que eu fiz. Sinto muito meu amor, que você tenha que aguentar isso.

— Não quero mais falar sobre isso, por favor. Vamos esquecer tudo isso, pelo menos por hoje, vamos fingir que nada disso com Amus aconteceu e vamos aproveitar o dia juntos.

— O que você quiser, meu amor. Mas eu não vou me esquecer dele, se Amus chegar perto de você de novo, não vai ter nada que vá conseguir me impedir de dar uma lição nele. E com relação à Sirius, eu também não vou permitir que ele continue te envenenando contra mim. Ele não quer aceitar nosso namoro, muito bem então, mas ele não tem o direito de tentar atrapalhá-lo.

— Não vamos deixar ele nos atrapalhar. — Digo.

— Não vamos deixar _ninguém_ nos atrapalhar, promete?

— Prometo. — Respondo.

— Ótimo, eu prometo também. Vamos permanecer firmes, meu amor, e juntos. Haja o que houver.


End file.
